


Wild Pokemon

by PrinceOfPuddles



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 251,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfPuddles/pseuds/PrinceOfPuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An in-depth story from the eyes of competitive Pokemon under the influence of trainers. The life of a Drought Ninetails was normal until she was separated from her master and lost in the wild. With the help of a wild Absol she sets off on an epic quest to reunite with her master. The struggles on the way will force this trainer bred Ninetails to think and act like a wild Pokémon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Accident

Chapter 1: The Accident  
The National Pokémon Championship Tournament (NPCT) had at last begun. The strongest trainers from around the world were gathered together for the greatest battles imaginable. People from all towns and cities nearby and even far off would come to watch the incredible matches, for a relatively large admission fee. Everyone watching the tournament would be waiting in eager anticipation to see what kinds of Pokémon teams would be assembled by all the expert participants.  
There would be teams of all kinds. Trainers would use Baton Pass teams, stall teams, weather teams, you name it, and they would be there. Not only that, the Pokémon there would be statistically perfect. They would have all the right EVs (Effort Values), IVs (Individual Values), moves, natures, everything. There probably wasn't a single trainer there that wasn't fretting over their Pokémon's stats. Were their IVs perfect? Did they EV train them correctly? Were there better moves available? Still, one thing was certain: only the greatest Pokémon teams in the world would be seen that day.  
One such Pokémon team was preparing for the tournament while waiting for their master to return. They had been placed inside a PC and sent to a containment room within it. The room was incredibly bare, as usual, but they wouldn't be in the PC for too long this time, as the preliminary rounds were about to begin. The Pokémon were all eagerly, yet nervously, awaiting their trainer to come and tell them it was time to go.  
The Pokémon were all together, merely talking or discussing their past battle performances and fiddling with their held items. There was a powerful Volcarona, a Victreebel with the valuable ability Chlorophyll, a Salamence whose main purpose was type coverage, a Cloyster for Rapid Spin in case of Stealth Rock and as a possible sweeper, and the team leader, a unique, black-scaled Charizard that people called a 'shiny' pokemon. Together, they formed the core of an almost undefeated sun team.  
Ember the Ninetails, the last member of the team, was listening to her friends and enjoying their company while eagerly awaiting her master. She was always put first in every battle, her purpose being to use her special ability, Drought, to power up the rest of her team and boost their fire. Unfortunately, this usually resulted in her being knocked out very quickly by the opponents, but she endured it, merely glad to have a purpose on the team and help her companions. Once everything began to quiet down, she stepped forward, caught up in the moment.  
"Okay, everyone!" she said cheerily. "We finally made it. All our training has paid off. We can win this, no problem! Let's all do our best for Rose and make her proud!"  
The other Pokémon, who were mostly tense and nervous, were grateful for Ember's moral support. Cloyster and Salamence even began cheering encouragements as well, Victreebel and Volcarona thanking Ember for the sentiment. The only one who remained silent was Charizard.  
Suddenly, the door to the PC containment room opened up with a loud hiss. A brown-haired girl in her late teens with a green cap, a red vest and a green-and-white bag slung over her shoulder was standing outside. She held up six Pokeballs, glancing at her team.  
"Time to go," she said.  
Volcarona, Victreebel, Salamence and Cloyster immediately ran, rolled or floated over to their trainer, red beams of light touching them and absorbing them into their Pokeballs. Just as Ember was about to go as well, she noticed Charizard watching her. She stopped and looked back at him curiously.  
"Did I say something wrong?" she asked.  
Charizard shook his head. "I was just impressed with how cheerful you always are. Most lead Pokémon are upset or worried before competitive matches like these, since they're usually knocked out first. I think you even inspired the others with your spirit."  
Ember looked down shyly. "Well…I guess I just like being with you guys and doing what I'm doing to help."  
Charizard grinned slightly. "I like your attitude. Seeing other Pokémon like you is what keeps me going. After all, the teams I'm on are constantly changing. Almost every day I see a new face or two, and I enjoy meeting them all even if it's only for a short time, but not many have your energy."  
"Hey!" Rose called. "What are you two doing? Come on!"  
Charizard nodded toward their trainer. "Let's go."

The massive crowd cheered wildly as the latest contestants stepped into the arena. There had to be at least fifty or sixty thousand people watching the matches, not counting the ones seeing them on TV. Being the first one to arrive, Rose stepped onto the battle platform. A few seconds later, her opponent, a man in his mid-twenties, walked onto the platform as well, drawing an Ultra Ball from his belt.  
A referee in a suit and tie walked onto the middle of the platform.  
"Alright, contestants, you know the rules," he said. "No legendaries, no duplicates, and a two minute time limit per move. Are you both ready?"  
The contestants nodded.  
"Then let the match between Rose and Davis begin!" the announcer yelled over-dramatically as he stepped off the platform.  
Rose clicked open a Pokeball and tossed it onto the field. Ember appeared on the arena in a flash of light, wearing the blue-and-white Choice Scarf her master gave her around her neck. She glanced around nervously at the gigantic group of humans surrounding her. She had never battled with so many people watching before, but she wouldn't let her master down.  
On the other side of the field, the other trainer tossed out an Ultra Ball. Appearing in a flash of light was a Mienshao, a Pokémon she had encountered several times in battles like these. Ember had never beaten a Mienshao before, and she felt a slight knot in her stomach at the thought of losing so soon. Still, she had a purpose to fulfill, and she used her ability, feeling the power of fire coursing through her. The sun above her shone brightly through the clouds, bathing the entire arena in brilliant light. All Fire Pokémon would now be greatly strengthened thanks to her Drought.  
"Fire Blast!" Rose commanded.  
Ember swiftly obeyed, flames welling up in her throat. Suddenly, however, Mienshao was right in front of her. He slammed her in the face with Fake Out, the ridiculous speed causing her to flinch. The flames got caught in her throat, and she had a coughing fit. The Mienshao moved back to its spot on the arena at blinding speed, already preparing another attack.  
The first round of the fight was over, and Ember had definitely gotten the raw end of the exchange, her throat horribly sore. Still, it would be stupid for the opponent to try to use Fake Out again, and without that move at Mienshao's disposal, her Choice Scarf would allow her to outrun her foe. Ember quickly prepared another Fire Blast, aiming right for Mienshao while remaining wary. Finally, she launched the attack, the wall of flames flying right at her opponent.  
Then, disaster!  
The Mienshao expertly avoided the attack, dodging to the side. Ember gritted her teeth in frustration. Fire Blast had relatively fair accuracy, but things like that happened every now and then. Suddenly, the Mienshao leapt up into the air. He was going for the kill. Ember knew that a Hi Jump Kick was coming, and that would be the end of it.  
Still, just like Fire Blast, Hi Jump Kick wasn't the most accurate move in the world. She knew that if she was quick enough, there was a slight chance she could dodge the attack. She saw the Mienshao twist his body in the air and launch himself at her like a rocket. Rather than instantly try to jump away, which would spell her doom, she waited until the very last second.  
Then, with reflexes like a Liepard, she leapt to the right, ducking and rolling aside, narrowly avoiding the attack. Mienshao had a brief look of shock on his face before slamming into the ground, the horrible recoil and impact stunning him allowing Ember to land an easy Fire Blast. Mienshao lied there, unconscious. Ember was the victor. Trying to catch her breath, she heard the crowd erupt into cheers. She felt a surge of pride at defeating such a powerful opponent.  
But the other trainer wasn't done. Not by a long shot. The man withdrew Mienshao and sent out a Jellicent. Ember sighed. She had no way to beat a water-type special sponge, especially with her Choice Scarf preventing her from using any other moves than Fire Blast. Her master, however, had different plans.  
Ember felt herself being lifted off the ground, surrounded by a red glow as she was absorbed into her Pokeball. Through the red-and-white confines of the ball, Ember tried to look out and see the match. She briefly saw Rose send out Victreebel against the Jellicent. Ember was grateful she didn't have to battle that Pokémon.  
She saw a few moves being exchanged, the Jellicent mainly using Scald in an attempt to burn Victreebel, soon followed by Ominous Wind, whereas the Victreebel was merely trying to power through Jellecent's defenses with its powerful grass attacks. Still, it was incredibly difficult to watch the match through her Pokeball, and eventually Ember just decided to wait patiently for Rose to call on her again. She heard several more loud noises and many Pokémon cries as moves were exchanged and Pokémon switched out.  
Finally, she felt her Pokeball being moved. Ember was suddenly enveloped in a bright light as she was sent out onto the arena again. Ready for battle, she looked around for her opponent.  
She immediately wished she hadn't.  
On the other side of the field, the massive, shark-like form of a Garchomp stared her down. The gigantic Pokémon slowly stalked toward her. She felt a deep fear as it drew closer, but she still managed to obey Rose's orders and aimed a Hidden Power Ice at Garchomp. The giant Pokémon was impossible to miss. The wave of energy crashed into the behemoth like a tidal wave of ice. Garchomp seemed to be in great pain, but it still withstood the attack despite the extra type advantages powering up Ember's move, probably thanks to a Focus Sash.  
Now it was Garchomp's turn. The enormous Pokémon reared back and used Earthquake, slamming the ground with its scythe-like fins. The whole arena shook, rocks jutting out at Ember. Finally, the earth beneath her shot up, knocking her into the air. She landed painfully with a sickening thud, already beginning to lose consciousness. The last thing she saw was Charizard being sent out, who immediately dodged a Stone Edge and blasted Garchomp with Dragon Pulse. Then, Ember saw nothing but blackness.

When Ember awoke, she felt like a dark fog was slowly fading from her eyes. She glanced around, her vision still blurry. She tried to get up, but her dizziness and awful headache prevented her. When her disorientation finally faded enough for her to see, she noticed that she was lying on the ground back in the holographic containment room within the tournament PC.  
She saw Charizard tending to the other Pokémon nearby—who were also unconscious-and tried to call out to him, but her voice came out as little more than a dull whisper. Still, Charizard heard her and slowly approached, standing beside her.  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
"I think so," she replied weakly. "What happened after I got knocked out?"  
"We managed to win the match after I took out Garchomp, but it was down to the wire. Everyone else is out for the count."  
Ember nodded, immediately regretting the action, as it made her headache worse. After a few moments, she looked back up at her leader.  
"Charizard…did I do well?"  
Charizard nodded. "You fought as hard as you could, which was all that should be asked for. But if you want my sincere opinion, you did outstandingly. I was amazed at how well you handled yourself against Mienshao. That Pokémon is a notorious lead."  
The praise made Ember feel much better, especially coming from Charizard, who never gave it lightly. Still, something else was bothering her. Charizard seemed to sense this.  
"Something on your mind?" he asked.  
Ember sighed. "It's just that you're so strong, Charizard. It's like you carry the entire team on your shoulders. You've beaten tons of Pokémon before, even in a single match, and I can barely beat one or two at best. Why can't I ever be as strong as you?"  
Charizard thought for a moment. "Well, sometimes when you're on a team, you have to fill the role that's best for everyone else, and that's not always the one you want."  
"I guess I understand…but I feel like I'm always losing. I'm still happy to have my purpose and help everyone, but sometimes it's hard to keep stepping into an arena knowing I'm probably going to get knocked out sooner or later, sometimes without even firing off an attack."  
Charizard nodded slowly. "Believe me, I understand how you feel. I've been on many other teams and seen countless Pokémon, but I remember them all. And just like you, many of them said the same thing. There isn't really an easy answer. Battling can be arduous, but it's our lot in life. And trust me, you could be off a lot worse. I've seen many Pokémon battle and battle until they can't battle anymore, and they are either forgotten by their trainers or just keep battling until they die. We didn't choose this life, but we have it, and we've no choice but to make the best of it."  
Ember listened intently to her friend and leader, though it was difficult to accept everything he was saying. Still, he was much more experienced than her, so she decided to take his advice and make the best of her life, trusting that things would resolve themselves somehow.  
A few minutes later, the door opened again, Rose stepping inside. She held up their Pokeballs, returning all six Pokémon in the room to them. Ember felt a bit crestfallen to be returned to her ball before she could finish talking with Charizard, but she knew they could speak again later. Rose carried her six Pokeballs to a nearby counter and handed them to a nurse. The woman took the Pokémon to a healing machine, putting them all inside.  
Ember instantly felt refreshed upon being put in the machine. She never understood how it worked, but her headache was gone and her injuries were already beginning to feel better. She peeked through her Pokeball and saw that they were headed back to the stadium.  
They were already going to have to battle again.

Ember once again saw the cheering crowds and brilliant sunlight as she was let out of her Pokeball and onto the arena. That silly-looking human they called an "announcer" was already yelling out the same rules she heard before. She looked ahead and saw her opponent human, a woman a little older than Rose. She seemed incredibly calm and confident as she drew an Ultra Ball from a suitcase.  
Ember noticed an odd bird Pokémon out of the corner of her eye. It was perched high atop the lights above the arena, and she recognized it as a Honchkrow. The black bird was staring at her intently, and it started giving her the creeps. What was it doing here? Why had no one else seen it yet? She quickly snapped herself out of those thoughts. She couldn't get distracted now. She had to win this for Rose.  
"Let the match between Rose and Velour begin!" the announcer yelled, quickly stepping off the field.  
Ember resolved herself to do better this time, to avoid getting knocked out. She waited anxiously for her first opponent. When the other human sent out her foe, she felt her heart miss a beat. It was the one lead Pokémon she feared most.  
Gyrados.  
Ember's throat became very dry when she saw the vicious, serpent-like Pokémon emerge from its ball. Gyrados was one of the strongest and deadliest lead Pokémon in the world. It was both water and flying type, and none of her moves would be effective enough to take it out in one shot. And one shot was all she would have.  
Gyrados was famous for tearing through any first opponent it faced with ease unless they were fully prepared, and she was not. Gyrados would easily defeat her in one move as soon as it attacked. So much for not getting knocked out, she thought bitterly. She didn't have a chance. She prayed that Rose would withdraw her and send out a different Pokémon to fight Gyrados, one that could have a better chance at winning.  
Her hopes were instantly dashed by her trainer's next command.  
"Ember, use Solarbeam!" Rose commanded.  
Ember's legs began to quiver. She hesitantly looked back at Gyrados, her heart pounding rapidly. She didn't even know if Solarbeam was the right move to use, since the sun would give such great power to her Fire Blast, but she knew she had to obey her master. She reared back, feeling the warm rays of the sun giving her strength. She then opened her mouth and fired a massive green ray of energy at Gyrados, hoping against hope it would somehow take the Pokémon down.  
It didn't. Gyrados was knocked back and nearly collapsed, but soon regained stability. Gyrados parted his massive fangs and used Stone Edge. Suddenly, sharp, jagged stones flew toward her at ungodly speed. She tried to avoid them, but most of them hit home. She was immediately flung back by the force of the blows. One of the rocks struck her right in the head, the others slamming painfully into other parts of her body. That was it. As quick as it had begun, the fight was over.  
"Not again…" Ember groaned as she fell to the ground, beginning to lose consciousness even faster than before.  
Ember didn't want her master to be upset with her, so she tried to get up, but it was useless. She had no strength left. She could only lie there and wait for the blackness to overtake her. Before falling fully unconscious, however, after her master sent out another Pokémon, she noticed the opponent switch out Gyrados and send out another pokeball. She then heard the most blood-chilling, earsplitting roar she had ever heard in her life.  
Her last thoughts before fainting were filled with profound fear of whatever beast let out that roar, but also a deep sorrow that she had failed her master, and her team.  
Chapter 2: Unfamiliar Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I always dislike it when an author leaves an authors note at the end of their chapters and here I am doing just that. Go figure. Anyway I just wanted to let you, the reader, know this story is finished. I have been writing this out long land for the past few years.  
> I began a little bit before the release of Black 2 and White 2. The story does not take place directly in Unova but it does use generation five mechanics such as infinite drought sun, knock off is bad, no mega, and so on. This is for a simple reason: Generation six did not exist when I started writing and when it was announced I did not want to go back and rewrite all of my hard work.  
> I takes longer than expected to type these chapters up. Just for fun I am going to give a little peaks at the end of every chapter by listing the name of the next one. I should have a chapter up every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and repeat.


	2. Unfarmiliar Land

Chapter 2: Unfamiliar Land

Ember couldn't help but moan in agony as she began to awaken. Every part of her body ached and stung. She couldn't see anything as she waited impatiently for the dark mist she had grown so familiar with to disappear from her eyes. Her headache was unholy. She almost wanted to sink back into unconsciousness again, but realized that would be impossible. She'd been knocked out a lot before, but she hadn't felt pain like this in a long time. She also felt very cold.

Finally, the fog began to clear from her vision. Ember hoped to see her friends nearby, telling her how they won the match. She wanted to see Cloyster and hear him try to cheer her up with his bad jokes. She wanted to hear Salamence complaining about how his opponent got another lucky critical hit while his moves missed. And above all, she wanted to see Charizard and try to understand his difficult advice, to hear him tell her she wasn't a failure, and that she still had a place on the team.

But she didn't see or hear any of those things. Instead, when her vision cleared and her senses readjusted, she saw grass and trees all around her. She realized she felt cold because of a chilly autumn breeze blowing by. As she tried to move, she felt that some of her fur was damp and sticky. When she checked the spot, she saw that her side was streaked with semi-dried blood. That must have been from the Stone Edge that hit her.

Eventually, she found she could move again. When she stood up, she got a better view of her surroundings. Gone was the tournament PC room, replaced by a massive forest. At first, she thought she was dreaming, but when she took a step forward, a sharp pain in her leg confirmed she was awake. She took in the very fresh air, which at least felt good. She turned all around, looking for the tournament arena.

But it wasn't there. She saw nothing but forest in every direction. Where was the tournament? Where were her friends? Where was her trainer? Ember suddenly began to feel very worried. Why was she in a forest? She tried to remember all that happened before she was knocked out. She remembered talking to Charizard, stepping onto the arena, battling a Gyrados, then getting hit with Stone Edge. After that, aside from the horrible roar she heard when Gyrados was switched out, everything else was blank.

Ember tried to piece together what happened. She was battered pretty badly, but the match had just begun. She couldn't stop thinking about the roar she heard before blacking out. In all that chaos and confusion, there might have been an accident. Yes, that must have been what happened! She had somehow gotten lost after the battle. Everyone must still be nearby. She ran past a few trees and turned a corner, expecting to find her trainer at any moment.

When she didn't see Rose right away, she kept moving past a thicket and through another clearing. And another. And another. She began to panic as she kept searching but saw no sign of her master anywhere. Had she gone too far? Was she on the wrong path? Maybe her master was still ahead of her? She heard flapping and looked up, seeing a group of wild Starly flying through the air above the trees. She suddenly realized where she was.

She was in the wild.

Ember stopped dead in her tracks as the full realization hit her. How had she gotten in the wild? The NPCT was nowhere near any massive forests. That meant she was probably miles away from the tournament. How would she ever find her way back? How could the team operate without her ability? She didn't know where she was or which way to go. She hadn't been trained for this. Ember tried to think of some logical plan, but nothing helpful came to mind.

"Hey!"

Ember jumped when she heard the voice behind her. She pivoted around, her heart beating a mile a minute. She saw a snow-white figure looking at her from the tall grass, mostly concealed.

"What are you doing?" the figure whispered sharply. "Get down before he sees you!"

Ember didn't understand what he meant, but she instinctively crouched down in the grass next to the figure, whom she now recognized to be a fellow Pokémon. She followed his gaze toward a human who was standing on the other side of a stream from where they were. The man glanced toward them for a moment, pointing a strange device in their direction.

"What is that?" she whispered to the Pokémon next to her.

"What do you mean?" he whispered back harshly. "Don't you recognize a Poke Radar when you see it? He must have detected your movements when you ducked into the grass. Stay still and be silent."

Ember obeyed and didn't move. She watched the human waving the Poke Radar all around him, checking for any other signs of movement. She remembered her master using a similar device a few months back while walking through a thicket, but she hadn't seen any more of it than that. Finally, seeming disappointed, the human walked off in a different direction, holding the radar ahead of him.

When the man was out of sight, the Pokémon next to her breathed a sigh of relief and stood up. Ember finally got a good look at the Pokémon when she did so as well. He was a four-legged Pokémon like her, except with regal white fur. His muzzle, claws, and tail were all dark blue, and he had a crescent-shaped black spike on the top of his head. Ember smelled the smoky, ashy, musky scent of the woods on him, though his scent was even stronger and more defined than the smell of the forest itself. His calm, ruby-red eyes gazed disapprovingly at her.

"You really ought to be more careful," the Pokémon said. "If that trainer caught you on his radar, he could have tracked you anywhere you went until he captured you or beat you for experience."

"Um…thank you, I guess," Ember replied, glancing back and forth. "You haven't seen any other trainers around here, have you?"

"Nah, no one else. We're safe."

Ember felt a bit crestfallen. "Are you sure no other trainers came by anywhere around here?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Are you alright? You look badly hurt. Were you attacked by a trainer?"

"Sort of. I'm a little lost right now. Do you know where the NPCT is?"

The pokemon's head cocked to the side. "You really are lost. That place is hundreds of miles from here. But why on earth would you want to go there?"

"I'm looking for someone. My name is Ember, by the way."

"Ember? Ah, now I understand. You were given that nickname by a trainer, right?"

Ember nodded. "I got lost in an accident at the tournament and ended up here."

"I see. I'm sorry about before. I thought you were an ordinary wild Ninetails. I'm Absol, nice to meet you. So, who are you looking for? Did your teammates get away too?"

Ember shook her head. "No, they're still there…at least, I think they are. That's why I'm looking for my trainer."

Absol paused for a moment. "Don't you know how dangerous that is? Are you just trying to rescue your teammates?"

"Rescue them? No, they shouldn't be in danger. I'm just trying to find my way back to my trainer after I lost her at the tournament."

"Huh. That's interesting. I never thought I'd see a competitive Pokémon that actually wanted to return to their trainer. So, you say she lost you all the way back at the tournament?"

Ember thought for a moment. "I guess so. I don't really know what happened. All I remember is getting hit badly by a Gyrados, hearing a horrible roar, and then waking up here."

Absol nodded. "I think I have a pretty good Idea what happened. Are you really sure you want to go back to your trainer?"

"Of course. She's probably worried sick. Besides, my friends are all back there, and I want to see them again."

"Well, I'm afraid you're out of luck," Absol said with a sigh. "The NPCT is almost on the other side of the region from here. Making it back on your own would be impossible."

Ember was saddened by the news, but she was still determined to get back somehow.

"Well, I have to try," she said resolutely. "It was nice meeting you, Absol, but I've got to get going."

With that, Ember stoically walked off towards another part of the forest.

"Oh? So you know the way, then?" Absol called to her.

Ember stopped, deflated. She remembered that she had no idea where to go. She heard Absol sigh as he walked back up to her.

"I thought not," he said. "Look, the right path isn't too hard to find, but you really should tend to the matter at hand before doing something rash. You're hurt badly and in no condition to go that far. You need to heal yourself and tend to your injuries."

Ember nodded, conceding the point. She was still in pain from all the cuts and bruises all over her body from that Stone Edge.

"How can I get healed?" she asked. "Is there a Pokemon Center nearby?"

Absol snorted. "You've been with your trainer your whole life, haven't you? Sadly, anyone in a Pokémon Center would far sooner capture a wild Pokémon than heal her injuries and watch her leave."

Ember felt a bit vexed at being referred to as a wild Pokémon. She still belonged to a trainer, even if she wasn't there at the moment. Still, she decided it wasn't worth arguing about and let it go.

"Fine, then what do you think I should do?" she asked, trying not to sound petulant.

"You can find some healing berries up ahead. After that, just keep your eyes peeled and try not to lose your head in the forest, and you'll eventually find a path leading to the end. That should at least be a start."

Absol suddenly turned and started to walk off without waiting for reply.

"Wait!" Ember called, surprised. "You, uh…you're not going to at least show me the way?"

"Sorry, but I really have to be going," he called over his shoulder. "It was nice meeting you."

And with that, he was gone. Ember briefly watched him go through the tall grass and eventually disappear from sight. She felt slightly ticked at his unfriendly attitude, but she supposed that since he'd already helped her out with that other trainer, she couldn't expect too much more. With a sigh, she turned and headed in the direction Absol had said led to the healing berries.

Sadly, there was no actual visible path to follow. She was merely going in the general direction he'd pointed her to, and she had no idea whether she was still on the right path. She tried to keep going straight for as long as she could, as if that would help her stay on the right track, but she hadn't been known for her sense of direction, and as another good ten or fifteen minutes passed, she realized that she was walking in circles again. Nettles and thistles occasionally stuck her as she walked, and it took an infuriatingly long time to pick them out of her fur.

Ember looked back and forth for any signs of a road or trail, but it was just forest and tall grass as far as the eye could see, which wasn't very far at all. She let out a long sigh and continued searching, but as if she hadn't been exasperated enough by this day, she soon found herself back at the exact same clearing where she'd started.

She let out a long groan and sat down, trying desperately to think of some solution to the problem at hand. She had no map, no landmarks, no paths to follow, and no wild pokemon were around who could—or even would—help her. Worse still, the sun was beginning to set, and once night fell, she would be truly lost. She didn't like the idea of spending a night badly wounded in a dark and unfamiliar forest.

Suddenly, a blinding flash of light illuminated the forest for a brief second before disappearing. At first, a startled Ember thought it was merely distant lightning, but she soon began to hear loud shouts and other sounds of a scuffle. Despite her wounds, she got up and ran toward the noise, her Choice Scarf helping her run as fast as she could.

She shoved her way through the tall grass, ignoring the plants and thorns that scratched her as she went. The flashes of light grew brighter and the sounds louder as she drew closer to their source. Soon, she found herself in another clearing, faced with a startling scene.

The very same Absol she'd met a while ago was battling the trainer who had nearly spotted her before. And from the looks of it, he was losing. The tall man was using a Galvantula to battle Absol, and he also had five other Ultra Balls attached to his black denim jacket, which no-doubt contained other powerful pokemon.

Ember could tell that Absol was a powerful fighter, but he had been paralyzed, no-doubt thanks to Galvantula using Thunder Wave or some such move. The yellow arachnid was moving in for the kill, and when Absol tried to use Sucker Punch to ward it off, his paralysis froze his joints and cut him off.

Ember knew that Absol was in grave danger and that the trainer would either kill him or capture him, and that she should help him out. But how could she fight a trainer? It was against all her years of training to attack a human, and she didn't have her master there to give her orders.

As the Galvantula prepared to finish Absol, Ember realized that she couldn't hesitate. She wasn't attacking a human; she was merely battling his pokemon, just like in the tournaments. The only difference was that she didn't have Rose to tell her what moves to use, so for the first time in her life, she would have to rely on her own judgment.

Galvantula was a Bug type, so Fire would take care of it no problem. She used Fire Blast, her Choice Scarf allowing her to move quickly enough to torch the Galvantula before he could reach Absol again. The trainer looked at her in shock before angrily returning the arachnid to its Ultra Ball.

Ember felt a surge of exhilaration. For the first time in her entire life, she was battling on her own, with no one to tell her what to do. It was both exciting and terrifying. However, she had no more time to think about it, as the man had already drawn his next Ultra Ball and sent out another Pokémon, one that was far more fitting to deal with her: Quagsire.

The Water\Ground pokemon laughed at her before moving into its battle stance. Ember activated her ability Drought and used another Fire Blast, the warm rays of the sun shining between the leaves on the trees and strengthening her flames as they bathed Quagsire. However, despite the power behind her strike, eerie pokemon survived with little trouble. Ember mentally cursed. If only she could use Solarbeam, she could knock him out in one shot, but her Choice Scarf had her locked using Fire Blast until the end of the fight!

Now it was Quagsire's turn. It reared back and stomped its great feet, causing the ground to shake. It was using Earthquake! The move would be devastating to both her and anyone else nearby, and there was nothing she could to stop it!

However, just as Quagsire was about to launch the attack, Absol suddenly leapt to his feet, breaking through his paralysis and using Sucker Punch, which intercepted the Earthquake and knocked Quagsire out in one blow. Ember took a moment to look at him in awe. What power must have been behind that attack!

Before the trainer could draw another Ultra Ball, Absol's horn glowed slightly, and he sent out a disk-shaped purple beam of energy toward him. He had used Psycho Cut on a human! However, thankfully, the blow didn't hit the man directly, instead slicing through a tree trunk right next to him. The human apparently received the message, and he quickly turned and ran off in a different direction, disappearing into the woods.

Obviously spent, Absol groaned and fell on his side. Ember ran over to him, hearing shuddering hisses of breath escape Absol's wounded form.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Absol grunted slightly, straining to look at her. "That Galvantula got me with Thunder Wave right off the bat, and Bug Bite a turn later. It looks like his Poke Radar detected us after all."

"I'm so sorry, this is my fault. If I hadn't come, he wouldn't have found you."

"No, no, don't feel bad. I've actually travelled most of the region without any trouble until now; I knew my luck—urk!—had to run out eventually…thanks for saving my skin."

Ember was a little taken aback. "Uh…no problem. Listen, can I help you get healed? You said something about berries nearby?"

Absol raised an eyebrow. "You mean you haven't found them yet?"

Ember laughed sheepishly and looked down at her own wounds. "Does it look like I've been healed recently?"

Absol gave a brief chuckle, wincing as he no-doubt felt another jolt of pain.

"I'll help you get there if you'll show me the way," Ember offered. "Two injured pokemon have a better chance of surviving together than alone, right?"

Absol nodded slightly. Ember leaned down and helped him to his feet, and allowed him to lean on her until he could stand on his own. She then followed him as he led the way down a different trail, the ground slightly muddy beneath their paws as they continued through the forest. Ember noted with interest the large number of pine cones lying on the ground, wondering how many were actually sleeping Ferroseed.

After a few minutes of walking, Absol glanced at Ember.

"By the way, why are you wearing that scarf?" he asked.

Ember glanced down at the blue-and-white scarf around her neck, then looked back at him with pride.

"Oh, this? It's is my Choice Scarf. My master gave it to me for the tournament."

Absol nodded. "I guessed as much, but I don't understand why you still have it on."

"Why not? It looks nice, and it helps me in battle by raising my speed."

"It does look nice, I'll give you that," Absol replied. "And it may be good for competitive battles, but out here in the wild, it's a liability. The last thing you need is to be stuck using only one move until it runs out. You remember the battle with that trainer? You could have finished off Quagsire easily if it weren't for that scarf limiting your moves."

At this, Ember felt a little indignant. She loved wearing her scarf. It set her apart from all the other Ninetails out there. She tried to think of a good counterargument, but she had to admit, it sounded like he had a point.

"Well, surely the great speed boost it gives me will let me beat enemies quickly," Ember replied defensively.

At this, Absol stopped, Ember doing the same.

"Alright," he said calmly. "Attack me."

Ember was taken aback by his sudden challenge. Seeing her reaction, Absol smirked.

"I'm not in any danger, don't worry. You can use whatever move you like. Don't hold back."

Ember didn't particularly want to hurt this kind stranger, but she saw he was completely cool and confident. That irritated her. She decided to see if a Fire Blast would change his attitude. She reared back, ready to strike…

And Absol suddenly appeared right in front of her despite his wounds, holding his claw at her face, which was now shimmering with purple energy. She jumped back in fright, but thankfully Absol stopped the attack before it hit her.

"You see?" he said patiently. "Sucker Punch lets me attack first despite your speed boost. Now, if this were a real battle, you would be perpetually trapped using a predictable move I could always outrun until I knocked you out. Similar situations will occur all the time in the wild. You need to be prepared for anything, and only having one move at your disposal is not a good way to start."

Ember considered the point for a while. She finally sighed, feeling defeated.

"Can I at least wear it outside of battle?" she asked hopefully.

Absol thought for a moment. "Well, I don't see anything wrong with that as long as it doesn't interfere with your combat abilities when real battles start."

Ember sighed in relief, glad that she wouldn't have to dispense with her scarf altogether. Finally, after a few more minutes of walking down the now-visible trail, they eventually reached a small pond nearby with a few plants and berry bushes nearby.

"Alright, we're here," Absol announced.

Ember glanced around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. "Why are we here?"

Absol walked over to one of the bushes and plucked a few yellow berries off of them, dropping them to the ground.

"You know what these are, right?" he asked while bringing them over to her.

"Of course," she replied quickly. "Those are Sitrus Berries. They have incredible healing properties."

"That's right. But since you're obviously an aggressive lead Pokémon for Sun Teams, you've never actually tasted one, have you?"

Ember glanced at the berries with interest. He was right. She'd never actually eaten a Sitrus Berry before. Whenever she asked her friends what they tasted like, they merely said they couldn't describe it. She always figured they were teasing her, but now she had the chance to find out for herself. She looked up hesitantly at Absol, but he merely smiled reassuringly.

"Go ahead," he offered. "They're fantastic, not to mention they'll heal your wounds quickly."

Ember looked back down at the berries. She nervously picked one up in her mouth and began to eat it. Instantly, she tasted a horrible bitterness that almost made her gag. Was this really what she had waited so long to try? Seeing her scowl, Absol actually laughed a little.

"Just give it a moment," he said jovially.

Ember did as she was told and avoided the strong urge to spit it out. After a few seconds, the bitterness began to disappear, to her great relief. Still, the berry tasted bland and uninteresting. But when she bit down further to its core, she began to taste a sweetness that was unlike any other fruit she had ever eaten. It only increased as she continued to chew it, overwhelming her with pleasure and satisfaction. It was hard to keep a goofy smile off her face.

There was also a slight sourness, but it perfectly complemented the sweetness and balanced the flavor astoundingly. She also no longer felt her wounds anymore. All the pain in her body simply melted away as she continued to savor the otherworldly berry. She was almost reluctant to swallow it, but the taste remained in her mouth for some time afterward. Her friends were right. It was impossible to describe.

When she looked back up, she saw Absol grinning at her. She couldn't help but return it.

"You're right," she said happily. "That was pretty incredible."

"What did I tell you? Have as much as you like, and you can head on your way whenever you feel ready."

With that, Absol went back over to the bush, taking a Cheri Berry to heal his paralysis and eating a Sitrus Berry as well. Ember felt a bit uncertain about having more than one.

"Shouldn't we conserve as many as possible?" she asked.

Absol looked back at her, swallowing his berry. "Why? They aren't going to get up and run away."

"I know, but…well, I've never seen my teammates eat more than one per battle."

Absol chuckled a bit, grabbing another berry with his claw. "Let me tell you something: out here in the wild, you don't have to follow the rules of Pokémon battles. There are other berries like this all over the forest if you know where to find them. You can eat whatever you like whenever you like, and have as many as you want. No one will stop you."

With that, Absol went back to his meal. Ember looked back down, tentatively eating another Sitrus Berry, quickly biting down to its core to avoid the bitterness. After tasting the incredible flavor again and feeling more of her fatigue vanish, she ate another one. She suddenly felt a rush of excitement. Her trainer always gave her a relatively small set amount of food and no more. To have all she wanted in front of her and the freedom to eat it without anyone telling her not to felt like a great release.

When her wounds were all but gone and her appetite finally satisfied, she looked up and saw Absol was finished as well.

"Thank you for that," she said earnestly.

"It's no problem. Sorry I was a little curt with you before. I've, err…been through a lot this past year. Anyway, do you think you'll be okay on your own?"

Ember shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I'll be able to find my way eventually, as long as it isn't too far. I guess I'd better keep moving before it gets dark, huh?"

"Probably. Again, it was definitely nice meeting you."

Ember smiled and nodded before turning toward the trail, continuing on her way. She still didn't know where to go, but perhaps—

"Wait a second!" Absol suddenly called.

Surprised, Ember turned back to him. "What is it?"

"You say you're heading for the NPCT, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

For a brief moment, Absol looked hesitant, as if mentally debating some point or other. However, his smile soon returned.

"Well, you sort of saved my neck back there," he began. "I guess, uh…I suppose the least I could do is show you the way to the tournament."

Ember felt her spirits soar for the first time that day. He was actually going to help her!

"You mean, you'll come with me?" she asked, trying not to sound too ecstatic.

"I heard that the NPCT is on the other side of the region, which is divided by a great mountain in the middle," he explained. "I'll take you to the mountain, and after that, you should be set."

Ember couldn't help a grin. "Thanks so much!"

"Heh, don't thank me yet," he replied with a faint smile. "I still have to get you there in one piece now. Well, if we're really going to do this, we'll need to get some sleep. It's going to be a long journey."

Chapter 3: The Long Road Home


	3. The Long Road Home

Chapter 3: The Long Road Home

Autumn really was Ember's favorite season. It was chilly at times, but she was a Fire Pokémon and could easily tolerate it now that her wounds were healed. All around her, beautiful orange, red, and brown leaves were falling like rain, covering the ground in their dazzling colors. Since she had spent so much time in her pokeball or the PC, she had rarely ever gotten to see the fall season, but whenever she did it always raised her spirits.

She and Absol were strolling through the path he said should take them toward a mountainous region that would act as a shortcut through a larger part of the region. Ember took in as many sights, sounds and smells as she could while they went. The fresh air in the fall-blessed forest, combined with the strong scent of pine trees, was otherworldly. She noticed a few Pidgey bringing food to nests in the branches nearby, probably preparing for the coming winter.

Every now and then, she also noticed a Spinarak weaving a web between the trees. She hadn't thought of bug Pokémon as anything more than easy targets in combat thanks to her fire moves, but the webs they made fascinated her. She actually unconsciously stopped for a moment to watch one of them at work. Absol apparently noticed this and stopped as well, standing beside her.

"Things look a little different when you aren't seeing them in battle, don't they?" He asked.

Ember could only nod in reply as she watched the bug Pokémon weaving intricate patterns, moving back and forth across them without damaging the web in the slightest.

"I think you'll find there are many other wonderful aspects of the wild that are impossible to appreciate from the inside of a pokeball," Absol continued distantly.

After a few more moments of observing the beauty around her, Ember realized she had to keep moving. She nodded to Absol, and they continued down the path, though they were still moving at a relatively relaxed pace. As they reached a wide river with a few large stones they could use to get across, they saw a human on the other side of it. They recognized he was a Pokémon trainer because of the pokeballs on his belt. He was sitting at the water's edge, a fishing line cast into the water.

"Should we hide?" Ember asked when she saw the man.

Absol shook his head. "No need. He isn't looking in our direction, and we can easily hide if he does. I want to see if I can get that bag of his."

Confused, Ember followed Absol's gaze toward the man's right. She saw his trainer bag on the ground next to him.

"Why do you want his bag?" she asked.

"Well, we'll be traveling a really long distance through plenty of foreign areas. We'll need to be able to carry any food and items we may find on the way, and trainer bags are great for that."

Ember felt mortified. "You mean you're going to take it?"

"Of course. We need it badly. Don't worry, I'll empty out all his important items and leave them there. We couldn't use them anyway."

"But…that's stealing!"

Absol merely laughed. After a few minutes, the man walked to a different part of the river, casting his fishing line into the water again.

"Now's our chance," Absol said quietly. "Wait here for a moment."

With that, Absol moved forward swiftly and silently. He seemed to almost blend in whenever he stepped into the shade. No wonder he was able to hide from trainers so easily. Finally, Absol leapt carefully across the river stones and landed on the other side of the water, sneaking up behind a tree.

The trainer still hadn't seen Absol, as his back was turned in the opposite direction. Absol quickly moved forward and grabbed the bag with his teeth, turning it upside-down and quietly shaking loose all the items inside it. TMs, spare pokeballs, and many other trainer tools fell to the ground.

"Aha! I've got you now!" The trainer suddenly yelled.

Absol froze, and Ember's heart leapt in her throat. Absol hesitantly turned back and saw that the trainer was merely yelling at a Feebas he had caught on his line. Absol breathed a sigh of relief, then quickly hopped back across the river and ran toward Ember before the trainer noticed, dropping the bag on the ground.

"That was easy," Absol said smugly. "I only wish I could see his face when he finds it gone."

"It's nothing to be proud of," Ember spat.

Absol chuckled again. "Hey, I left everything he owned behind, and he can easily find another bag, whereas we can't. Here, help me strap this thing to my back and I'll carry it on the way."

Ember sighed and did as she was told, fastening the bag to Absol's back. He smirked, posing dramatically and flashing the bag.

"How do I look?" He asked jokingly.

"Like a crook," Ember shot back.

Absol merely grinned. Finally, now that they had a way to carry any supplies they found, the two circled the river and headed past it in a different direction. Ember couldn't be sure, but she thought she heard angry shouting back at the river as they went.

 

Ember was quite fit from all the training with her master, but after hours of walking, sometimes up and down steep hills, she was becoming exhausted. She looked to Absol, hoping he was tired too and that they could rest, but his stride was unchanged. He wasn't even breathing hard. She sighed inwardly. Absol must do things like this every day, she thought.

"You get used to it after a while," Absol said.

Ember jumped, looking back at him in shock.

"Are you psychic?" she asked, her heart suddenly hammering.

"If you mean, am I a Psychic type, no. But it was pretty obvious you were tired. Don't worry, we're almost there."

Ember felt relieved, both that they were apparently close, and that Absol couldn't actually read her mind. However, Ember was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw something strange on the ground ahead of her. It was small and round and looked vaguely familiar. She finally recognized it once she stopped to scrutinize it.

"Hey, Absol, look!" she said ecstatically. "I found a Rare Candy!"

Absol stopped, glancing at her. "What about it?"

"I can't believe we actually had the luck to find it! Do you want it, or can I take it? Here, maybe we can split it."

Absol frowned. "Why on earth would I want to eat that?"

Ember cocked her head in confusion. "What do you mean? They're really great! They boost your level and make you feel wonderful! My master always used to give them to me!"

"Alright, let's think about this," Absol said calmly. "You find a piece of candy that temporarily makes you feel good and forces your body to grow stronger. Doesn't that seem a little odd to you?"

Ember suddenly felt a worm of doubt creep into her mind.

"Uh…why?" she prodded tentatively. "What's wrong with it?"

"Rare Candies increase your level, but don't actually boost your body's development," Absol explained. "For example, your EVs don't increase with your levels. Rare Candies stifle your natural growth in favor of cheap, quick strength. Besides, once you eat one it is hard to stop. Even if you've been fully trained, you'd be better off dead than on those."

With that, Absol continued down the rural route. Ember shuddered slightly as she contemplated his words. Finally, she jogged to catch up with him, leaving the dubious candy behind. She'd never known about those facts before. How many had she eaten in the past? The thought sent chills down her spine. She shook herself out of it and continued to follow Absol, eager to get out of the woods.

After a few more minutes walking, they finally reached the end of the forest. Stepping outside the woods felt to Ember like she had just crossed an invisible border into another part of this unknown world. The sights, sounds and smell all suddenly changed dramatically as they entered a wide open field filled with tall grass.

Out in the distance, on the other side of the plains, Ember saw a few large mountains. She figured that was the general direction they were headed. She sighed inwardly. They were pretty far away, which would mean about another hour's walk. Absol chuckled when he saw her reaction.

"Have no fear, we can rest now. It's safe here. Pokemon trainers haven't discovered these fields yet, and there aren't too many wild Pokémon around."

Absol took a few steps forward. "At least, not any dangerous ones," he added over his shoulder.

Ember frowned a bit at his last comment, but still followed him through the tall grass. When they finally found a clearing, Absol stopped, glancing around.

"I think this is a good spot. We can rest here for a while and move on when we're ready."

Ember breathed a sigh of relief and plopped herself on the ground. Absol shrugged off the trainer bag on his back and opened it up, shaking out a few berries he picked up on the way.

"I bet you're glad we have this bag now, eh?" he said, smirking.

Ember stood up, giving him playful shove and taking a few berries from the pile. There were only two Sitrus Berries, so Ember left one and took the other. The rest were mostly Oran Berries and other kinds of fruit she recognized as ingredients her master would use when making poke-blocks. The two lie down and ate their meal, which didn't do much to ease her hunger.

"It's not enough, is it?" Absol said as he finished his pile. "Sorry, it was the best I could do while we were on the move."

"No, no, it's alright," she said quickly. "Besides, I'm sure we'll find more on the way."

"I'm afraid not. Berries don't usually grow in fields like this, and now that we're out of the forest, we'll probably see less and less of them as we go."

At this, a slight worm of fear crept into Ember's mind.

"Then what will we eat?" she asked worriedly.

Absol smiled knowingly. "Berries are mostly only useful for healing, but I know how to get real food."

 

"That is not real food," Ember said in shock.

She and Absol were watching a pack of Farfetch'd pecking at the ground nearby, probably for wild Caterpie.

"Oh, come on," Absol whispered from his hiding place in the tall grass next to her, much more quietly than her. "You must have guessed that there was a pecking order in the wild. Besides, as a powerful Fire type, you rank pretty high yourself."

"Are you crazy?" Ember whispered fiercely to Absol. "We can't eat them, can we?"

"Of course we can. They're a natural prey."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. How can we eat other Pokémon?"

Absol glanced at her calmly, then looked back at the Farfetch'd.

"Well, they're not exactly above doing the same," he replied. "You can see them eating those poor Caterpie over there. It's just the way life works. Hunting wild game is the best way to survive."

Ember shook her head, watching the Farfetch'd. She knew he was probably right, but it still seemed incredibly distasteful, although a growl from her belly told her otherwise.

"Stay low to the ground and keep as quiet as possible," Absol warned. "Next to Delibird, Farfetch'd are some of the most stupid Pokémon on the face of the earth, but they at least know to flee from predators."

Ember felt appalled at being referred to as a predator, but she merely watched as Absol creep forward, moving toward the group of bird Pokémon. Finally, when he was only a few feet away from the gathering, he reared back slightly, then pounced at unbelievable speed into the gathering. He was right about one thing: Farfetch'd knew how to flee. They almost instantly took to the skies, a flurry of feathers falling behind them.

Absol returned to Ember, triumphantly carrying a limp Farfetch'd in his teeth. Ember jumped back in revulsion when he dropped it on the ground in front of her.

"Quick and easy," Absol announced cheerfully. "Don't worry, the rest of them should come back again once they think it's safe. Then you can take your turn."

Ember looked at him in horror. "MY turn?!"

"Of course. You need to learn how to catch your own game for when you are on you own. Ah, look, here they are already. I told you they were stupid."

They ducked back into the grass, seeing the flock of Farfetch'd fly back down and begin pecking the ground again as if nothing had happened. Ember had to admit, they didn't seem like the brightest Pokémon. But was it really okay to hunt them?

"You won't be causing them any pain," Absol said, as if sensing her thoughts. "You just need to be quick."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Ember shot back.

"This is one time I'd say your scarf should actually help," Absol continued as if he hadn't heard her. "You can use the speed boost to catch one and quickly kill it so it won't suffer. I know it sounds cruel, but it really isn't, especially considering most other predators wouldn't care if they suffered or not. You may even be doing them a favor."

Ember glanced at Absol for a moment, his face calm and impassive. She looked back at the Farfetch'd. Maybe Absol was right. She considered how far she would have to travel to find her trainer again, and going the entire journey without any food wasn't exactly the most pleasant prospect. She finally decided to trust that Absol knew what he was doing.

With that resolution, Ember slowly crept forward to the clearing. She felt a slight sting of hesitation, but she forced herself to push it away. Finally, when she was at the very edge of the clearing, within just a few feet of the birds, feeling her Choice Scarf boosting her speed, she lunged at one. The other Farfetch'd flew off instantly, but the one she was aiming for was slightly too slow and she caught it. Remembering that she didn't want it to suffer, she quickly bit its neck. Ember tasted warm blood in her mouth, and the creature fell limp almost instantly.

When she returned, Absol greeted her with a cheerful smile.

"That was beautiful," he said. "It was only your first try, but you caught him even faster than I did."

"I'm not taking that as a compliment."

"Suit yourself."

Absol glanced at their caught game and grinned.

"I think this should tide us over for a while."

 

Later that evening, Ember and Absol were relaxing around a small fire she had started with some sticks and branches Absol brought back earlier as firewood.

"Strong Fire types in the wild are exceptionally rare," Absol commented. "Your abilities are really coming in handy."

Ember blushed from head to tails at the compliment and gently breathed another small stream of fire onto the wood to keep it burning, and also to keep him from seeing her redden. The two were finishing the last of their cooked game, and while Ember didn't like to admit it, she did enjoy it. She glanced at Absol, seeing him stand up and put the now-clean bones of the Farfetch'd in the bag.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"There's an old legend that if you eat a Pokémon, you pick the bones clean and place them in the water," Absol replied. "It's supposed to give them new life. It's probably just a silly old rumor, but you never know. There's a river nearby anyway, so it can't hurt. Besides, it keeps the route clean."

Ember thought for a moment. She then finished eating the last of the meat, then placed the bones of her own Farfetch'd in the bag as well. The two walked away from the clearing, putting out the fire before they left. They reached a small river after strolling through the peaceful fields under the starry, moonlit sky for a few minutes. Absol opened the bag and dropped the bones into the water. He and Ember watched the stream carry them away until they were out of sight.

They remained like that for a few moments, enjoying the stillness and tranquility of the wild. Ember heard what was probably a Noctowl hooting in the distance. The moon shone brightly in the river, complementing the scenery miraculously. It might have been a distant Pokémon using the move Moonlight. Ember used to be afraid that the wild was a harsh place, since the only time her master ever took her there was to battle or capture wild Pokémon, but she was beginning to see that there was indeed a grand world outside her pokeball.

After a few more moments, Ember looked to her friend and guide.

"Absol?"

"Yes?" he asked, his calm red eyes that seemed to hold all the mysteries in the universe meeting hers.

"Well…I just wanted to thank you for helping me. I mean, you didn't even know who I was, but you've guided me this far despite what a burden I must be, and you showed me another world I never knew existed."

Absol chuckled softly, like ripples in the icy water of his calm, level voice.

"You make it sound like I rewrote history," he said. "Actually, this has been pretty fun for me too. I've enjoyed travelling with you, but we still have a long way to go. And don't worry, you haven't been a burden."

With that, Absol turned back toward the clearing.

"At least, not too much," he added jokingly over his shoulder.

Ember grinned and followed him back to their little camp site. Despite having stolen the trainer bag and making her kill her own dinner, she was truly glad Absol was there with her now.

Chapter 4: A Visit from the East Side


	4. A Visit from the East Side

Chapter 4: A Visit from the East Side

The warm rays of the sun on her face finally woke Ember from her deep sleep. She yawned and glanced around, her eyes a bit blurry still. Were the events of the previous days merely a dream? When she saw clearly again, the sight of their doused camp fire and Absol getting up and stretching himself out proved that theory to be false, so her slight disappointment. Still, it was a nice day, and she remembered that Absol was helping her find her trainer. At least that was something to be happy about.

The memories of the previous day flooded back when she was fully awake. Ember got up and stretched out as well. Her body was quite stiff from the cold night, but her inner fire helped warm her up.

"Good morning," Absol greeted her with a warm smile. "Hope you at least slept better than I did."

"Probably not," Ember replied cheerfully. "So, where are we going today?"

Absol pointed his claw toward the two large mountains off in the distance.

"We should be able to reach the mountains around nightfall," he said.

Ember looked at the mountains in horror.

"I hope I'm still dreaming, then," she replied. "Am I really going to climb those mountains?!"

Absol smirked. "When I was passing by a city, I once heard a human proverb: Wise men climb mountains one step at a time."

Absol then turned and headed away from the camp.

"Wiser men walk around them," he added over his shoulder.

Ember breathed a sigh of relief and followed him out.

 

The mountains grew larger and larger on the horizon as Ember and Absol walked alongside the stream they visited last night. It was the best way to avoid the tall grass. Ember truly was glad they would be going around them when she began to see how big they really were. By the time the sun finally reached its zenith, they arrived at a large lake at the end of the river.

When they stopped for a moment at the lake, Ember glanced around. When she looked back at the river, she saw two fish Pokémon swimming forward, exiting the stream and entering the lake, joining other water Pokémon nearby. Could those two Pokémon have been…? No, that was crazy. She shook her head and continued walking around the lake, following Absol's lead.

"Hey, Ember," he suddenly whispered. "Look at that over there."

Ember followed his gaze toward a flock of Farfetch'd on the other side of the massive lake.

"Not again," Ember groaned.

"Don't worry, I have a plan, and it doesn't require you to catch any of them at all."

Ember was visibly relieved by that news.

"Okay," she relented. "What do you want me to do?"

"Farfetch'd aren't great fliers," Absol replied. "The only thing they have is speed, but they usually can't get very high. So, I'll stay over here on this side of the lake. You go over to their side and scare them toward me. Once they all fly to this side, I'll catch them with no trouble before they even know what's going on. I might even be able to get three or four in one go."

She had to admit, it was a good plan. The best part was that she wouldn't have to kill any of them herself. With that, she began to run across the lake toward the other side. It took a few minutes to circle the large lake, but she finally made it. She quickly snuck around behind the group of Farfetch'd and into the tall grass. On the other side of the lake, Absol looked like nothing more than a tiny white dot on the horizon.

When Ember grew closer toward the group, she wondered how she was supposed to scare all of them at once. Suddenly, she was hit with an inspiration. She jumped out toward them, breathing a massive blast of fire into the air. The effect was instantaneous. The entire group of birds flew off like Zubat out of the Distortion World.

On the other side of the lake, when the Farfetch'd reached Absol's position, she saw him shoot out of the tall grass as well, nabbing two birds at once with his claws. He then quickly twisted his body in the air and nailed a third with his rear claws. She saw him bolt after the others and leap at another two.

"That was a clever plan you and your friend came up with."

Ember started when she heard the voice. She quickly turned and saw that its source was a four-legged Pokémon similar in shape to her and Absol, its black fur shining in the sun a bit. It also had a long, spiky mane, slight streaks of blue on the fur around its face, and a small yellow star on its tail. The thing she noticed most about the Pokémon was its yellow eyes, which shined like lit coals in the shade of the trees.

"Oh, hello," she greeted quickly. "I didn't see you there."

"I'm sorry if I startled you," the Pokémon replied. "I was just passing by and happened to see you."

"It's okay, but how did you know I was new here?" she asked.

"Oh, I've gotten used to all the Pokémon around here, and I can tell when someone's new," he said. "I'm so sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Luxray."

"My name is Ember. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine. Listen, though, I'm actually in a lot of trouble right now. There's a sick family of pokemon about a half-mile from here. Their children are poisoned, and they begged me for help."

"That's horrible!"

"It certainly is. I don't know how to help them, but maybe we can figure something out together. Please, come with me, and I'll introduce you."

Despite her urge to help whoever was poisoned, Ember wasn't entirely sure she should follow Luxray alone, even if he seemed nice.

"Well, okay, but can my friend Absol come along too?" she asked.

Luxray smiled. "Absol? Of course. The more help, the better."

Ember considered it for a moment. He did seem kind, and whoever was dying obviously needed help. Just as she was about to go, she heard Absol calling out to her.

"Ember! Are you still over there?" he shouted.

She looked back and saw Absol running toward her. When he saw Luxray, he stopped, his eyes widening. When he regained his composure, he darted toward her at full speed. When he reached her end of the lake, he stopped at her side, glancing back and forth between her and Luxray. Still stunned, Absol stared at Luxray, obviously trying to form words.

"Yes," Luxray replied to whatever Absol was about to ask.

There was a brief silence.

"Get behind me, Ember," Absol said without taking his eyes off Luxray, who was still smiling.

Ember looked at him in confusion. Absol turned to her.

"Now! Quickly!" he shouted.

Shocked, Ember obeyed and stood behind Absol, who uneasily faced Luxray.

"How did you find me?" Absol asked.

Luxray laughed. It had an oddly chilling note to it, a stark contrast to his previous friendly tone and demeanor.

"A better question would be why you were stupid enough to enter my territory," Luxray shot back. "Have you forgotten that my eyes let me see everything and track anyone I choose?"

"What do you want?" Absol replied curtly.

"What? Can't I say hello to a new Pokémon in the wild? After all, the last time you were travelling with someone new to the wild, it didn't go too well, did it?"

Ember saw Absol's demeanor stiffen.

"Yes, and I still haven't fully paid you back for that," he replied. "Like I said, what do you want?"

Luxray glanced through Absol at her. Ember felt chilled when his cold yellow eyes met hers. She instinctively moved closer to Absol.

"That Ninetails has the ability Drought," Luxray replied. "A Pokémon with that ability is extremely rare, and I know the West Side will want to use her to their advantage. I would prefer it if she came with me. We might even find a use for her as leverage against them."

Luxray looked back at her again, grinning ravenously. "Not to mention she looks like she might be good food, if nothing else," he added.

Ember felt her throat become very dry. She shuddered at the thought that if Absol hadn't come, she would already be dead.

"I'm willing to make you a deal, Absol," Luxray continued. "If you hand her over to me without a fight, I'll let you live, an offer far more generous than the one I made last time. What do you say?"

"Go rot in the Distortion World," Absol shot back curtly.

Luxray laughed again. "I see you're as stubborn as ever. Still, this isn't like you, Absol. Sticking your neck out for some stranger again? What is she to you? Has your sick, ebony heart finally grown soft?"

Suddenly, Luxray paused, looking back at Ember. A wicked grin slowly spread across his features.

"Ah, I understand how it is now," he said gleefully. "Alright, Absol, I have another deal for you. Surrender yourself to me without a fight, and I'll let her live."

To Ember's surprise, Absol didn't respond right away. She nudged him slightly to get his attention. He looked back at her.

"Don't make a deal with him, Absol," she whispered. "Why are we listening to him at all? What are our chances against him in battle?"

"None," Absol spat.

Ember was stunned into silence. Absol turned back to Luxray.

"Will you leave her a clear path through the plains to escape?" he asked quietly.

"But of course," Luxray replied.

It was too much to take. Ember couldn't stand seeing Absol being backed into a corner like that, nor could she bear the thought of him going with Luxray to his death. Galvanized into action, Ember allowed her ability to brighten the rays of the sun. She then leapt out from behind Absol and launched her most powerful Fire Blast point blank at Luxray.

The flames bathed the black Pokémon. Luxray vanished from view within the flaming wall. Ember couldn't help but grin. She had already easily defeated Luxray!

However, when the flames began to clear, she saw a large shadow come into view. The figure suddenly darted out from behind the cloud of flame, knocking her to the ground. She felt sharp claws digging into her throat.

"You shouldn't have done that," Luxray said.

Suddenly, Luxray was smashed aside by Absol's Sucker Punch. As Luxray thudded on the ground nearby, grunting slightly, Ember quickly stood and ran over to Absol.

"Run for it!" He yelled.

Ember needed no further prompting. She and Absol ran as fast as possible back around the lake. Ember dared to glance back as she fled. She saw the black form of Luxray standing at the edge of the lake. To her surprise, he didn't give chase. He merely watched them go, an icy grin on his face.

 

When they were finally satisfied that they had gone far enough, Ember and Absol stopped at another clearing, panting and gasping for breath. They had run at top speed for a full half an hour non-stop, and they were completely drained. They both plopped onto the ground, trying to rest and regain their strength, still breathing hard.

"What was that all about?!" Ember asked between nervous, shaky breaths. "Who was that Pokemon?! Why was he talking like he knew you?!"

"Luxray is the leader of a Pokémon gang known as the East Side," Absol panted. "They call themselves that because they "rule" the eastern side of the region. They are mostly made up of electric Pokémon, but lately Pokémon of all kinds have been joining them in their quest for dominance."

"Well, what did he want with me? Did I do something wrong? Why does he want me dead?"

"There is another gang known as the West Side, and they are led by Luxray's nemesis, Houndoom. The West Side, as you've probably guessed, is filled with fire Pokémon. As Luxray said before, a Pokémon with the ability Drought is incredibly rare. To have that power would mean to strengthen every Fire type in their army. They could easily defeat the East Side and take over the entire region."

Ember shuddered a bit at the news.

"So, will the East Side try to hunt me down? Are we in danger right now? How can we avoid them?"

Despite their situation, Absol grinned a bit.

"You never ask just one question at a time when you're nervous, do you?" he asked.

Ember looked back at him in shock. "What do you mean? I don't really do that, do I? Are you sure?"

Absol laughed a bit. She saw that he was just trying to lighten up the mood, but she was still worried.

"To answer your questions in order, yes, the East Side will try to hunt us down, no, we aren't in any danger right now, and we can avoid them by being careful and going where they don't like to go."

"Places they don't like to go?" Ember asked. "There are places like that? Do you know where they are?"

Absol smiled again. "Just calm down and take a deep breath, okay? I'm sorry about all this, by the way. It was my fault he found us in the first place. I had no idea the East Side had already taken over these plains. I thought they were a safe haven the gangs knew nothing about. But yes, I do know how to avoid them now that I know they're hunting us down."

Finally beginning to regain his breath, Absol slowly stood up. When Ember felt better as well, she did the same.

"So, where do we go now?" she asked.

"We'll go exactly where we were planning to go," Absol replied calmly. "The East Side doesn't like mountains. Too many Ground type Pokémon everywhere. Once you pass the mountains, since they wouldn't dare follow you anywhere near them, they will have a hard time tracking you again, so we should be safe."

Ember nodded. It seemed like a logical plan. However, one thing still bugged her.

"Absol, have you and Luxray met before? The two of you talked like you knew each other for years."

Absol shook his head. "That's a very long story, and we need to get moving before he finds us again. Suffice to say we've had our dealings in the past, and we each left scars on the other that will never heal."

With that, Absol nodded toward the mountains. Deciding that he was right about them needing to move quickly, Ember followed him out of the clearing, trusting that he would tell her everything when the time was right.

Chapter 5: A Rare Ability


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Rare Ability

As the sun began to set and darkness crept up over the horizon, Ember and Absol grew ever closer to the looming twin mountains before them. Ember grew increasingly nervous the darker it became. The constant fear that Pokémon from the East Side would ambush them at every turn was almost too much to bear. Still, they hadn't seen any sign of them yet, which did help to ease her worry, but only slightly.

"Don't worry too much about it," Absol reassured her when he saw how nervous she was. "The East Side has tried to claim these mountains for years, but their ruler, Rypherior, has never given them quarter."

"But, can it really be this easy?" She replied. "Will the East Side completely lose track of us once we get to the other side?"

"No doubt about that, but you are wise in assuming that it won't be that simple. Luxray will no-doubt send agents after us, and they may be bold enough to attack us near or even at the mountains. But once you reach the other end, you should be safe. Luxray's aggressive, not stupid."

Ember was relieved by that knowledge, but it seemed like circling the mountains while battling powerful Pokémon was a risky plan. Still, it was better than nothing.

"So, how will the East Side be able to track us?" she asked.

"There are many ways they can. Luxray and his ilk can see through anything. Surely you noticed how his eyes glowed before?"

Ember nodded. She didn't like to be reminded of the look in Luxray's eyes.

"They can't usually track prey they don't know about," Absol continued, "but once they know even vaguely where you are, they can hunt you down with ease. I'm surprised that we even found a flock of Farfetch'd still around in their territory."

Ember thought for a moment.

"If the East Side really is so dangerous, cruel, and cunning, wouldn't it be a good idea to join up with the West Side and help fight them?" she asked.

Absol suddenly stopped. He turned to Ember and gave her a long, blank stare. He then turned back and continued walking as if he hadn't heard her.

"Um…I'll just take that as a 'no,' then," Ember muttered.

Eventually, when they reached a small hill overlooking the entrance to the mountains, a small area enclosed by a few trees with a pond at the center, Absol motioned her to stop.

"There they are," he whispered.

Ember looked down toward the entrance, but it was too dark for her to see anything.

"Who? The East Side?" she asked.

"That's right. Two agents. An Electivire and a Jolteon. Luxray is really determined to take us out. Electivire is a powerful heavy-hitter, while Jolteon is known for speed. It was lucky we spotted them first. Now all we have to do is get past them."

Ember squinted, finally seeing the vague outlines of their enemies.

"So, what do we do?" She asked.

"One of two things," Absol replied. "We can either try to elude them through stealth, or take them out. Either one will be difficult, so I'm willing to go along with whatever you want to try."

Ember glanced back at the two Pokémon from the East Side. She saw them more clearly now, as they were moving about, almost as if they were patrolling the area. Finally, she looked back at Absol with a new resolve.

"Let's take them out," She said firmly.

Absol glanced at her for a moment, a look of surprise and admiration crossing his features. He then grinned.

"Strong spirit. Alright, let's give those two more than they bargained for when they joined Luxray."

 

Watching the two assassins from a well-concealed hiding place in the tall grass, Absol nodded to Ember.

"That Electivire is the main threat," he whispered. "We'll need to take him out first. Let's wait and see if we can catch them separated."

Ember nodded silently, watching the now-visible electric Pokémon patiently. She didn't like the thought of waiting for an opening out in the cold, but if Absol thought it was the best thing to do, she would wait all night. She began to feel her inner fire warming her up anyway.

About a half-hour later, just as Ember was starting to nod off, she was snapped awake by a sudden movement from the enemy Jolteon. The Electivire pointed toward another spot in the nearby woods surrounding the mountain, probably giving it an order of some kind, and the fox Pokémon darted off at blinding speed into the trees.

"Now's our chance," Absol muttered. "He probably ordered Jolteon to search for us. Take off your Choice Scarf and let's strike."

Ember pulled off her scarf and put it in their bag. She felt strangely exposed without it. The wind even seemed slightly cooler on her neck now that it was off. She hadn't been without it for as long as she could remember. Still, it wasn't an entirely bad feeling.

Taking Absol's silent advance as her cue, she slowly crept on her belly toward the Electivire, quietly circling him from the opposite side. The monstrous electric Pokémon seemed unaware of their approach, thankfully. She saw Absol slowly preparing to strike. She knew that her part in the plan was to get Electivire to launch an attack so that Absol could strike first with Sucker Punch.

With that, she began to warm up her body again, feeling her inner fire release its power into the atmosphere. The night was still as dark as ever, but the air became incredibly humid. Electivire turned back and forth, obviously searching for the source of the change in the weather. Ember suddenly leapt out of her hiding place, preparing to launch a Fire Blast.

When Electivire spotted her, his arms shone a bright yellow. Suddenly, Absol leapt out of his hiding place behind Electivire, launching his Sucker Punch. However, when he tried to use its power, the move failed! Shocked, he looked at Electivire for a moment. Then, as realization dawned in his eyes, he quickly turned to Ember.

"Stop, Ember!" He yelled. "Don't attack-"

But he was too late. Stopping a move while in the middle of launching it was incredibly difficult and Ember had already fired off the attack. The wall of flames flew over to Electivire, but the massive Pokémon suddenly split into two identical copies of itself!

Ember glanced frantically back and forth between them, trying to see which one was the enemy, but one of them seemed to disappear. The Electivire the flames struck merely vanished like an illusion. She realized that it was a duplicate. He had used Substitute!

Suddenly, Ember felt herself being lifted off the ground. Electivire had her in his grasp. The East Side assassin hauled her up and threw her into the air. Ember landed painfully on her side with a sickening thud onto the dirt. She always hated the move Seismic Toss, especially when it was used by a Blissey and she couldn't knock it out in time.

She quickly stood up, her body aching from the attack. She launched a Solarbeam, the sultry night air giving her just enough power to fire it quickly. However, the beam merely collided with another Substitute. She suddenly heard a loud thud. Pivoting, she saw Electivire right behind her, his arm glowing again. She flinched when she realized that a Thunderpunch was coming.

Suddenly, Absol leapt on Electivire, blasting him at close range with Flamethrower. With a roar of pain, Electivire threw off Absol, but he was moving slower, and his attacks seemed shaky. Ember noticed a horrible burn mark on Electivire, no-doubt caused by Absol's fire move. She was surprised Absol had such a wide move variety.

Ember saw her opening and aimed another Fire Blast, this time striking Electivire dead-on. The flames blasted the assassin against a tree, knocking him out. Ember realized how right Absol was about her scarf. She was glad to be able to use different moves whenever needed.

"Well, that takes care of their tank," Absol muttered. "Now all that's left is their glass cannon. When Jolteon reappears, we'll take care of him too."

Ember gave him a quizzical glance. "Why did Electivire know Substitute and Seismic Toss? I've never seen those moves on any other Electivire."

"Well, in competitive battles and tournaments, those moves are useless on an Electivire," Absol replied. "But out here, they are quite effective. Seismic toss lets him deal damage against any type, even ones he's weak against, and I think we've both seen how useful his Substitute was."

Ember nodded. "You're probably right. It's going to be tough getting used to all the different moves Pokémon know out here."

"Well, just think of it like an alternate kind of competitive battling. The tactics are different, but the strategy is basically the same, only surviving is more important than winning here."

They suddenly heard a rustling nearby. She and Absol turned, seeing Jolteon return, wearing a King's Rock in its head. The fox Pokémon gasped when he saw them, but quickly recovered and dashed away.

"Did he give up?" Ember asked. "Is that it?"

"I doubt it," Absol replied. "He's probably going to alert-"

Absol was suddenly cut off as he was slammed into by the speeding form of Jolteon using Quick Attack. Before he could even react, Jolteon was already gone again, the Dark Pulse Ember launched at him missing and fading away. Absol growled, shaking himself off. How on earth were they supposed to catch a Pokémon that could move so—

Suddenly, Ember felt a horrible tingling sensation, the hairs on her back slowly standing up. She then felt dreadful pain as she was flung aside, landing on the ground nearly seven feet away, electricity coursing through her body. She gritted her teeth as she tried to stop shaking from the Thunder Wave. She could barely move. She saw Absol run over to her, opening up their bag and pulling out a red berry.

"Eat this, quickly," He said.

He placed the berry in her mouth, and Ember forced herself to chew and swallow it despite her quivering body. Slowly, she began to stop shaking as she swallowed the fruit.

"Thank you," she said between strained breaths as she shakily stood. "How the heck can we catch this guy?"

Absol thought for a moment. "He's obviously too quick for our attacks, but I've got a better idea."

Finally, Ember regained her legs, though she was still tingling slightly from the fading electricity. At least the Rawst Berry was helping against the paralysis.

"What do you have in mind?"

Absol grinned. "Farfetch'd."

Ember gave him a blank stare.

"Absol, I really don't think this is the time for that."

Absol laughed. "Just hear me out. We'll catch this sack of Tauros dung the same way we caught those Farfetch'd earlier. I'll head over to the other side of that pond. When the time comes, you'll know what to do."

Without waiting for a reply, Absol dashed away, circling the large pond about a hundred yards away. Ember realized his plan and smiled a bit. She then sat perfectly still, closing her eyes and listening for Jolteon. She heard another loud rustling as the fast but clumsy electric Pokémon dashed at her again. Moving on pure instinct, she darted to the side, Jolteon flying past her as his Thunder Fang faded.

Ember quickly used Fire Blast, but she wasn't aiming directly for Jolteon. Instead, she blasted the ground next to him, the fox Pokémon quickly jumping up and running directly toward the pond, as planned. She launched a Solarbeam to his left when she saw him straying from the right path, and Jolteon quickly ran toward Absol's hiding place in the bushes.

Ember saw Absol finish using a Swords Dance, and as soon as Jolteon came near, Absol launched a powered-up Psycho Cut from his hiding place, the move connecting perfectly with Jolteon. The yellow fox tumbled and rolled several times as it came out of its mad dash, the momentum causing it to keep thudding on the ground until finally stopping, completely unconscious.

Ember grinned. "Jolteon, meet Absol," she muttered.

 

As the humidity caused by Ember's Drought finally faded, Absol found a good spot near the entrance to the mountains to catch what sleep they could before circling them tomorrow. They stopped there, Absol unstrapping the bag from his back and placing it at his side.

"That was some nice battling before," he said. "You definitely learned a thing or two from those tournaments."

Ember looked away to hide a blush. "Well, it was mostly your plan that won the fight."

Absol shook his head. "I couldn't have pulled it off without you. Don't undervalue your strength."

"Thank you Absol, but I'm afraid my Drought might actually have given us away before the fight even began. That's probably how Electivire knew to use Substitute when I attacked, the same way Luxray did."

Absol yawned as he lied down. "Well, that's easily fixed, you know. You don't always have to use Drought in battle."

"What do you mean?"

"Drought may be good in tournaments, but it's not so great as far as stealth is concerned. If your ability gets in the way, you can always control it."

Ember looked at him curiously. "How can I possibly control my ability? That can't be done, can it?"

Absol smirked wryly. "Competitive battlers would like you to think you can never control your ability. After all, who wants their Drought Ninetails suddenly turning off her ability in combat? Trust me, all it takes is willpower. Like I said before, when the time comes, you'll know what to do."

Ember didn't really understand, but she decided to trust his words, the same way she trusted Charizard back at the tournament.

"Alright," Absol announced, "I think it's time to get some sleep. We'll take care of everything else in the morning."

With that, Ember lied down as well, curling herself into a ball and wrapping her tails around her body to keep warm. She instantly fell into a deep sleep, exhausted from their day's work.

When he saw that she was already out, Absol stared at her for a moment, in awe at how all he ever had to do was say it was time to rest and she would instantly fall asleep. Every day was the same without fail. Perhaps they were always walking a bit too much? No, probably not. He sighed contently as he shut his eyes as well.

Suddenly, however, he heard a faint flapping sound nearby. His eyes instantly shot open as he stood up, looking for any sign of an aggressor. Perhaps another agent of the East Side wanted a fight. He was about to wake Ember, but decided against it when he saw who it was.

The blue-and-purple bird-like Pokémon slowed its descent as it landed on a branch nearby, glancing conceitedly down at Absol. Despite the pokemon's noise, Ember hadn't stirred from her slumber.

"Well, well, well, Absol," the crow-like Pokémon greeted a bit too loudly. "I didn't expect to see you around here again. We all thought you were dead."

"Sorry to disappoint," Absol shot back coldly. "What do you want, Honchkrow?"

The bird Pokémon cawed twice, as if laughing. "I couldn't help but notice your fight against those agents from the East Side. Quite a clever tactic you used there. After that, I decided to drop in for a chat."

"Save it," Absol replied curtly. "I'm not in the mood for your games. Houndoom sent you to try and recruit Ember to the West Side, didn't he?"

Honchkrow cawed gleefully again. "You're as perceptive as ever, I see. I actually wanted to speak with her, but I see she's asleep right now. Shall I wake her?"

"You do that, and I'll be having roast Honchkrow for dinner tomorrow."

Honchkrow didn't laugh that time.

"Oh, come on, Absol, surely you can see we have a bigger threat to deal with here?"

"Yeah," Absol shot back. "Both of your lousy gangs."

"Why are you being like that? You know as well as I do that the East Side is taking over. They are more powerful than ever, and a Pokémon with Drought is invaluable to us."

Absol growled. "That's all you people ever see, isn't it? When you look at a Pokémon, you don't see them as a person. You see them as nothing more than a weapon and wonder how you can use them for your little gang war. Well, you're not going to drag her into your fight. Ember has plans of her own, so why don't you just go and preen your feathers?"

The two dark-type Pokémon glared at each other for a few moments.

"Alright, Absol," Honchkrow finally said. "I'll leave for now, but Houndoom needs that Ninetails to win the war—"

"A war he started," Absol cut in.

"—and he will recruit her at any cost," Honchkrow finished. "So I suggest you stop being so stubborn and see the greater good."

"The greater good I see is the day when both of your gangs are demolished," Absol said. "You might as well stop trying to threaten me and move on. Houndoom probably has a large list of people for you to bother, and that's not going to last long."

Scoffing, the crow spread his wings and took off, becoming nothing more than a shadow on the moonlit horizon before finally vanishing entirely.

After a few moments, Absol slowly turned back to the sleeping form of Ember, who was peacefully unaware of the argument. No matter who came for her, be it the West Side trying to use her or the East Side trying to kill her, Absol swore to himself that he would never let them get her.

Chapter 6: Unseen Cruelty


	6. Unseen Cruelty

Chapter 6: Unseen Cruelty

"Absol, can we please rest now?" Ember asked for what must have been the tenth time that morning.

"Why rest now?" Absol asked, glancing at her. "We're over halfway around the mountains. If we push as hard as we can, we'll be on the other side before nightfall, and then we can rest as much as you like."

Ember merely grumbled in reply as she barely avoided tripping and falling into the mud they were sifting through. They were circling to the left of the mountains, going through a horrible marsh in the process, and Ember was starting to become very irritated with the whole ordeal. She had never been this tired and dirty in her life.

"Alright, we're coming up near the end of the marsh, so I'm going to scout ahead a bit for any other East Side agents," Absol announced. "Stay close to the mountain for a moment. I'll be back as quick as I can."

Absol walked off toward the marsh exit. Ember groaned as she climbed out of the mud and tried to shake herself off.

"'Why rest now?'" Ember mimed Absol angrily. "'We're over halfway around the mountains, right?' Why is it always the same thing? 'Buck up, Ember! We're almost there!' 'How can you be tired already? We've only been walking for the rest of our lives!'"

Ember kicked a stone out of her way, hearing it splash into the mud. She sat down for a few minutes and waited impatiently for Absol to return.

"He probably does this every day," she muttered bitterly. "He probably crests these mountains for fun! Well, he may be able to put up with all this, but I'm not Absol!"

"Thankfully," she heard him say as he returned to the marsh.

Ember turned and glared at him. "I heard that!"

Absol laughed. She knew he was just trying to cheer her up, but she was still ticked off.

"Alright, come on," he said in a placating tone. "I promise that we can rest more often once we get around these mountains and out of the East Side's territory. It really isn't that much farther to the other side. It should only take about another half hour, and we're finally out of the marsh."

Ember sighed, deciding to get the last push over with. She followed Absol out of the marsh, grateful to be free of the mud, but it had already left its mark on her. She was absolutely filthy. She took a hesitant glance behind her, seeing her once-beautiful tails drenched in mud and dirt. Feeling sullied, she let out a long sigh and continued to circle the mountains.

Finally, after walking for nearly forty-five minutes, they at last reached another open field, the brighter atmosphere at least granting Ember some small relief.

"Well, we made it," Absol announced cheerfully. "Now, let's find—"

Before he could even finish, Ember had already plopped herself on the ground, trying to catch her breath.

"—a camp site," Absol finished, glancing at her. "Well, I guess here is as good as any. We'll rest up tonight, and we can continue in the morning as always."

He heard a low growl from Ember.

"Or in the afternoon, I suppose," he quickly amended.

Absol lied down nearby, even though he wasn't tired yet. He occasionally glanced at Ember, which would always be met with an angry glare. He finally sighed quietly and tried to rest, but for some reason, sleep eluded him. He hesitantly looked one last time at his companion.

"Ember?" He began tentatively. "Why so upset?"

Ember shot him another sharp glare. "Oh, gee, I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm cold, exhausted, hungry, and filthy. Does that answer your question?"

"Fluently."

Ember sighed and looked away. "I've never been this dirty. It's unbelievable. I would always be cleaned at Pokémon centers after battles. Now I'm so covered in mud you could probably sink in it, and I'll have to travel for miles like this. It's humiliating."

Absol nodded, mulling it over for a moment.

"Well," he said finally, "we can always get you cleaned up, if you like."

Ember looked back at him. "How?"

 

"You want me to go in there?!" Ember yelled in horror.

"No," Absol replied calmly. "You want you to go in there. It'll clean you up, won't it?"

Ember glanced timidly at the small lake in front of her. She tentatively reached out a paw and touched the water's surface, instantly retracting it.

"But, I'm a Fire type," she protested.

"So?"

"Well…it's water! Fire and water don't mix!"

Absol sighed. "It's not like you're made of fire, you know. You have more water in your body than anything else in there."

"Well, yes, but my main strength is still fire. Won't the water weaken me?"

"It's not an attack. It won't hurt you at all. Everything needs at least a little bit of water to survive. Your master gives you fresh water to drink all the time, right? There isn't anything wrong with it, unless you're in a battle and it's used to blast you."

Ember looked back at the deep water. "I…I still don't know about this…"

Absol sighed again. "Just try going in, and if something bad happens, I promise I'll pull you right out."

Ember reached out her paw again, moving it further into the water. She still felt a knot of tension in her stomach.

"I don't know," she said finally. "Maybe being dirty isn't so bad—"

Ember suddenly felt Absol shove her into the water. She fell in with a loud splash, the cold lake making her shiver a bit. She thrashed out, trying desperately to stay afloat, coughing and groping about desperately for land. She was in the water! She was going to drown! It was a nightmare! She shut her eyes, expecting to start sinking at any moment, to feel her inner fire go out, to be smothered by the water and slowly die.

The reality was a bit less gruesome.

After a few seconds, Ember tentatively opened one eye, and then the other. She stopped thrashing, surprised to find that she wasn't sinking. She glanced around, expecting to feel some sort of pain or weakness, but she felt normal. In fact, once she got used to the temperature of the water, she actually felt quite nice. She glanced back at her tails, seeing the mud get washed off of them. She was finally clean, at least.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" she heard Absol ask behind her.

Ember took another glance around the lake she was now floating in. He was right. It wasn't actually bad at all. She still felt her inner fire as strong as ever. In fact, it seemed slightly stronger than before. Perhaps her body had needed this for a while? She swam around a bit, glancing at the ripples in the water she left behind.

Finally, she turned back to Absol, who was still standing at the edge of the water, grinning. Ember was grateful to be clean, but she was still a little angry at him for shoving her into the water. She suddenly thought of the perfect way to get back at him. She swam a bit closer to his edge of the water, pretending to glance around as if still disoriented, which made Absol chuckle.

Then, she quickly sprang up, grabbing Absol and hauling him into the water. They both fell in with a large splash. Ember swam back up to the surface first, looking around for Absol. He came up a moment later, coughing a bit. The sight of his wet fur hanging in his face was too much for Ember. She burst out laughing, unable to contain herself. Seeing Absol trying uselessly to shake the fur out of his eyes and having it fall back down again only made her laugh harder.

When Absol finally got the wet fur out of his face, he shot her a venomous glare. But it slowly faded, a grin beginning to replace it. Finally, Absol couldn't help himself and began laughing in unison. The two remained in hysterics for as long as they could, enjoying the moment. Finally, when their laughter subsided, after a brief splash-fight, Ember and Absol climbed out of the lake, shaking themselves off.

"I needed that," Ember said, smiling. "I haven't had a good laugh in a while."

"I didn't think you had it in you," Absol chuckled. "I won't underestimate you again."

As Ember shook herself off again, she grinned, feeling completely refreshed. She glanced back at her tails, seeing them totally clean and free of the mud and dirt from that awful marsh. She was finally beginning to enjoy herself again. Maybe the wild wasn't so bad after all. It was amazing how such little things could completely change someone's day, she realized.

"Thanks, Absol," she said. "I guess I owe you an apology for being so angry with you before."

"Nah, forget about it. You were just having a bad day. Nobody likes being dirty."

Absol glanced at the setting sun for a moment.

"Well, looks like there's only one thing left to do," he said.

"What's that?"

"Figure out how to get dry before the night gets chilly."

 

The next day, when they were both fully rested, Ember and Absol continued at a more relaxed pace, now that they were at least temporarily out of danger. The countryside even seemed much more beautiful after the events of the previous days.

"So, why can't the East Side just follow us around the mountain?" Ember asked as they went.

"They can, and they will," Absol replied. "But they don't know where we are anymore. We're well out of their territory, and although they could normally follow our trail to perfection, once they lose track of it, they can't anticipate our moves anymore. All we have to do is be cautious and avoid their territory, and we're safe."

Ember nodded. "So, is the West Side the same way?"

"No, the West Side is actually the opposite. They have so many eyes and are so familiar with the region, they always know where you are, but they're terrible at hunting down enemies. As long as we're careful, they shouldn't be a problem either."

"So they each have something that the other lacks," Ember observed. "But why have they been fighting for so long?"

"I don't really know. Houndoom ruled this region for quite some time. Some years back Luxray started making a name for himself. He likely just want to dominate this region for power. But I do know that Houndoom started the war. He probably knew that Luxray's gang would challenge his reign over the territories and wanted to anticipate him."

"That must be horrible for the Pokémon not involved."

Absol nodded and sighed. "For years I've waited for the day when those two gangs would bleed themselves and each other to death. They've caused many needless losses and famines in their struggle for power. Most Pokémon are too afraid to try and stop them, with good reason. Others either want to rule with them or just to save their own skin and join one of the gangs. This region is beautiful, but they're steadily turning it into a war zone."

They continued in companionable silence for a while. Ember felt it horrible to contemplate how much suffering the gangs must have caused, and were still causing.

"Can't they be stopped somehow?" she asked.

Absol chuckled. "I've asked myself that question every day for the past seven years. If you find the answer to it, let me know."

After walking for a few more minutes, they reached a small hill. Absol stopped, Ember doing the same.

"Okay," he said, "There are a few long, man-made routes up ahead. We're going to have to be careful to avoid Pokémon trainers from here on out. If they see us, they'll no-doubt try to battle or capture us, so if it comes to a fight, make sure to flee as quickly as possible and avoid their Pokeballs."

"What do we do after we cross these routes?" Ember asked.

"We're about a fourth of the way across the region to the NPCT. If we make it through these routes, we keep moving and don't look back."

"And what if one of us gets caught in a Pokeball?"

"Pray for a miracle," Absol said soberly. "If we get caught, it's over. The whole point is to avoid that happening. Oh, and one more thing: if you see another trainer with a Poke Radar, run for it. I don't care where, just run as fast as you can. If you can't, hide and don't move until he leaves."

Ember nodded. She looked out over the hill at the man-made trails leading through forests and fields. She harbored the vague hope that in a place where there were trainers, she might find her master, but she wouldn't put herself or Absol at risk to find out.

"Alright, are you ready?" Absol asked.

"Yes. Which route are we taking?"

Absol thought for a moment, glancing at the different paths.

"I'd feel a lot more comfortable in the forest," he said. "But trainers anticipate that kind of thinking and usually flock to forests in search of Pokémon. They rarely check wide open fields. We'll take that route, and if we see a trainer, we'll head back here and plan another strategy."

With that, the two walked onto the path leading through the fields and kept a sharp eye out for trainers, Ember making sure not to let her Drought activate. An odd and gruesome scent assaulted her nostrils as they went further through the fields, like a stinking draft out of a slaughterhouse. As she walked further, Ember stumbled over something. When she looked down to see what it was, she yelped in shock and revulsion as she saw that it was a dead Starly.

When she looked around, she began to see several other dead Pokémon scattered around the route in various places, mostly in the tall grass. She felt incredibly nauseous when she saw how many there were. Many of them were lying in piles, patches of red covering the tall grass around them. Ember nearly heaved.

"Absol?" she said shakily. "What…why are these Pokémon dead?!"

Absol soberly scrutinized the field.

"My best guess is that humans have been leveling here," he replied gravely.

"leveling?" Ember asked, scowling slightly. "I vaguely remember doing something like that when I was younger, but all I remember was battling tons of wild Pokémon to get stronger."

Absol nodded. "Exactly. By the looks of it, whatever trainer did this was trying to boost the physical attack stat of their Pokémon, since most of the Pokémon here are more physically oriented."

Ember swallowed hard. "I…I didn't know trainers caused this."

"Well, when trainers march through routes attacking weaker Pokémon by the dozens to boost a single stat, this is the usual result, not like they'd bother to notice."

Shivering slightly, Ember followed Absol through the field, nearly gagging every time she bumped into a dead Pokémon. Had she really done something like this while with Rose? Ember felt sick. That Rose could have ordered her to do something like this-and that she had obeyed and done it without even thinking-was too horrible to contemplate.

Ember wondered if it made her a murderer. The thought was too much to bear. Ember gagged, up-chucking onto the ground. Hearing the noise, Absol turned to her.

"There isn't any way you could have known," he said gently. "You were probably EV trained when you were very young, so it's not your fault. The important thing is that now you know the consequences of that kind of training, and how it can affect the world around you."

Holding back tears, Ember nodded slowly, unable to speak. She at least felt a vague sense of relief that Absol wasn't angry with her. Finally, once she had recovered enough from the shock, Ember continued to follow Absol through the route, trying not to look at the bodies of all the Pokémon.

Suddenly, Ember noticed two human women on the other side of the plains. One wore a dark shirt and navy jeans and held a very sturdy briefcase, and the other was in an odd garb that Ember couldn't quite make out. She was about to point them out to Absol, but realized that he saw them already.

"I don't think they're a threat," he muttered. "Too far away, and they don't look like trainers. Keep an eye out for anyone with Pokeballs on their belts. Still, we'd better stay as far as we can from there, just in case."

The two continued moving, staying well out of sight of the two trainers until they finally vanished from view as they went through a patch of tall grass. When they made it to the other side, they got back on the trail and kept moving. As they went, after a few minutes, Ember noticed something lying on the ground. Upon further inspection, she noticed that it was a Pokeball.

"Be careful," Absol warned when he saw it. "There might be a Pokémon inside."

Ember carefully approached it. When she got a good look at it, she gasped in shock.

"What is it?" Absol asked. "Do you see someone inside?"

"No," Ember said, stunned. "It's…it's mine."

"What are you talking about?"

Ember rolled it over to him. "I recognize the seals on it. It's my Pokeball. My master always kept me in a ball with a seal that looked like a rose surrounded by a little fire. She only ever took them off to put me in a PC. How could it have gotten all the way out here?"

Absol shrugged. "Well, you're pretty far from where she was. There's also a town nearby. I guess anything could have happened to it after the tournament."

Ember nodded slowly. "She must have lost me after the tournament in the nearby town, and my Poke Ball was left behind here after the accident."

Absol glanced at the ball for a moment before turning back to her.

"Ember, how do you know it was an accident?" he asked.

"What do you mean? I told you, the last thing I remember was a horrible roar and getting knocked out. There must have been an accident in the chaos during the battle."

"An accident that caused you to wake up on the other side of the entire region?"

"I don't know," she replied defensively. "I told you already, I was unconscious."

Absol nodded, but he didn't seem convinced. Ember dismissed it and picked up the Pokeball. She then opened the bag on Absol's back and put it inside.

"What did you do that for?" he asked.

"Rose will need my Pokeball when I find her again, right?" she replied.

Absol shrugged, contemplating something. His ruby-colored eyes then met hers again.

"Ember, I admire your deep loyalty and love for your trainer, but you shouldn't let it cloud your judgment. The last thing I'd want is for you to be hurt and-"

He was cut off as Ember tackled him out of the way, a blast of water tearing through the ground a split second later. She quickly stepped off of him and he stood, jumping to the side to avoid another water blast. Ember dodged a massive boulder that crashed and shattered nearby. The two quickly looked up for the source of the attack.

The two women they saw earlier were now standing at the top of a hill above them, one carrying a Poke Radar. A Floatzel and a Steelix were glaring down at them and readying their attacks. Absol looked at the black suitcase on the ground next to them and cursed.

"I didn't expect them to hide their Pokeballs," he growled.

"I'll take Steelix," Ember said quickly.

The two swiftly changed places. Absol and Floatzel darted at each other with Aqua Jet and Sucker Punch. Ember ran to the side, narrowly avoiding Steelix's Rock Slide. She used Drought to brighten the rays of the sun, since stealth hardly mattered now.

"These two reacted quickly," the woman in the dark shirt and navy jeans said. "They should be a good capture, eh, Minerva?"

"For sure," the other replied. "I'll break them both in no time. Velour, hand me your case. I'll catch that Ninetails first."

The Steelix coiled up its body, using Curse. Ember could have stopped him, but he was too far away. By the time she reached him, he was already strengthened by the curse. She launched a Fire Blast, bathing the metallic snake in flames. Despite the power behind her blow, the Steelix survived. He then fired off a Rock Slide, which knocked Ember down the hill. Steelix might have used Earthquake, but that would have hurt Floatzel as well.

That fact saved Ember's life.

She wasn't unconscious, but Ember only barely managed to stagger to her feet. She was bloody and bruised from the attack, but she refused to give up. She was tired of being a burden to Absol. She wasn't going to drag him down anymore. With all her might, she dashed back up the hill, aiming another Fire Blast. Steelix had been healed up a bit by its Leftovers, but she didn't care. He was going down.

The Steelix was far too slow to get away, thanks to its Curse. She gathered her strength, staring the behemoth down. She blasted the monster with her Drought-powered flames. Steelix took the Fire Blast head-on, collapsing down the hill with a massive crash. He was finished.

Ember didn't have time to relish her victory, as she suddenly felt herself being pulled toward the two trainers. She looked and saw, with great horror, that she was being sucked into an Ultra Ball. Was her quest already over? She was surrounded in bright light and trapped inside the ball.

On the other side of the battlefield, Absol slashed Floatzel with a Psycho Cut, finishing him off. He then turned, seeing Ember get pulled into the Ultra Ball.

"Not a chance!" he roared.

Absol dashed to the ball at top speed. He didn't know if she could break out on her own, but he refused to take the chance. He quickly slashed the Ultra Ball with another Psycho Cut and tore it apart with his claws and teeth. Ember suddenly reappeared out of the broken ball in a flash of light, gasping for breath.

"Let's go!" he shouted.

Ember mustered what strength she had left, putting on her Choice Scarf to boost her speed and fleeing from the fight with Absol. She heard angry shouts and cursing from the two trainers, which gave her a bit of much-needed smug satisfaction. They went back the way they came as fast as they could until they came back to the small hill at the crossroads.

"Alright," Absol said between breaths. "We're safe now. I think we got far enough away that their Poke Radar lost track of us, too."

Ember breathed a sigh of relief, but she was too exhausted to even stand anymore and fell to the ground, trying to regain her breath, the throbbing pain of her wounds hammering her. Absol walked over and lie down beside her, opening their bag. She was glad to see him pull out a Sitrus Berry, giving it to her. She happily ate it, feeling the wonderful fruit relieve her pain and begin to heal her. Even so, Absol merely being close to her strangely made her feel better.

"Are you alright?" Absol asked.

"Not right now," she replied. "But I will be, thanks to you."

"I should have seen that attack coming," he said bitterly. "I didn't expect that two normal-looking humans would have both Poke Radars and concealed Pokeballs. I won't make that mistake again. From now on, all humans are potential threats."

Under different circumstances, Ember might have protested, but after what she just went through, she agreed completely.

"Those two were probably the ones who were EV training here," Absol added solemnly. "I only wish we could have stopped them sooner."

When she finally began to regain her strength, Ember slowly stood, Absol doing the same. He took off his bag and glanced inside.

"We only have two Sitrus Berries left," he said. "We'll have to use them sparingly until we find some more. Well, it looks like we have no choice but to go down the route leading through the forest and hope for the best."

Ember nodded, following Absol onto the trail that led into the large forest. Once inside, Ember glanced around. The area around them looked strangely bleak. An aura of lifelessness seemed to engulf it. There were no Pokémon anywhere. The trees were devoid of any webs or nests or any other signs of life. She shivered a bit, her blood running cold. Even the air seemed dead.

"Absol, where are we?" she whispered. "Why is this place so…"

"Deceased?" Absol finished.

Ember merely nodded.

"I remember this place," Absol whispered soberly. "This route leads to a Pokemon Daycare."

 

Ember and Absol continued silently through the cold, darkened woods. It seemed wrong to make any noise, as if it would disturb the quiet. Not only was the place chilling, it also felt strangely sad. As they moved forward, Ember hoped she would see any Pokémon nearby, praying for some kind of life to present itself, but none appeared.

"Alright, the Pokemon Daycare is up ahead," Absol announced gravely. "We can't avoid it completely, but we're going to stay as far away as possible."

"Because there might be trainers?" Ember asked.

"Partly, yes."

The two continued through the grove until they finally came out of it, much to Ember's relief. When they reached a hill, Ember looked out over the horizon and saw Absol was right. She noticed a small building about a hundred meters away with a fence surrounding the yard behind it, a few Pokémon inside. She and Absol circled far to the left of it, although she didn't see any trainers yet. Once the day care finally came into full view, Ember saw that there were no trainers around.

"I think we're safe," she said. "I don't see any trainers, do you?"

"No," Absol replied, "but we're still going to stay away from there."

"Why? Are you worried they might come?"

Absol shook his head. "Wild Pokémon stay away from daycares out of respect."

"Respect? For who?"

Absol glanced at her. "For the Pokémon trapped there who can never be free."

Ember looked at him, startled. Seeing her questioning eyes, Absol glanced back at the building.

"You know that trainers leave their Pokémon at daycares sometimes, right?" he asked.

"Of course," Ember replied. "I've seen them do that. Trainers leave them there to get stronger."

Absol nodded. "What you probably don't know is that most trainers never come back. They either find their Pokémon too weak and can't be bothered to return, or, in worse cases, the trainers force their Pokémon to constantly breed, and then take their babies one by one to find the Pokémon with the "correct" nature and strengths, then raise them up for battle and leave the original Pokémon there to keep breeding just in case they find a better one."

Ember stopped, Absol doing the same. She nearly staggered backward in shock, her mouth hanging open.

"That…that can't be true," she said, horrified.

"I'm afraid it is," Absol replied sadly. "Ember, do you have any memories of before meeting your trainer?"

Ember was hesitant to answer. She felt he was getting a bit personal, especially after what he just said about the daycare, but decided he deserved to know.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "I don't remember ever not being with my master, until now."

Absol nodded slowly. "Then you were most likely bred in a daycare too. That would explain why you're so combat-worthy. Your trainer probably found your mother-a Ninetails who knew Drought like you-then put her in a day care and made her breed as many Vulpix as possible with the same ability to find the one with the "fitting" nature and IVs. She then examined each and every newborn Vulpix to find the right one, and ended up choosing you."

Absol paused for a moment, looking back at her.

"I don't want to upset you, Ember, but if you were born in this region, it's quite possible that this day care or another like it is your birthplace."

Ember was speechless. She couldn't even choke out another denial. Her legs felt very weak. She looked back at the daycare, shaking slightly. It wasn't true. She wasn't chosen like that. It was impossible. The Pokémon there couldn't have been abandoned by their trainers. They couldn't be forced to breed. They couldn't have been suffering.

Then, she saw the Pokémon more clearly. There was a Dragonair and a Milotic inside the fenced area closest to them. The Milotic happened to glance in their direction, possibly having heard them. When the Milotic saw the two, she instantly came over to the edge of the fence, looking out at them. After a few moments, the beautiful Pokémon let out the longest, most mournful cry Ember had ever heard.

When the Dragonair heard Milotic, he ran to the edge of the fence, crying out as well. Their howls were filled with such sorrow that it made Ember want to cry out with them. Behind a separate fence, Ember saw two Pupitar join the somber chorus. Other Pokémon in different parts of the day care began howling and crying out in unison, the wistful, somber sound echoing through the dead forest and fields.

Ember felt a tear slide down her cheek. It was true. The Pokémon there were suffering. How long had they been there? Would their trainers ever come back? What did it feel like for the ones that had their children taken away from them? Ember looked at Absol, hoping he had some kind of reassurance that it wasn't as bad as all that, but he looked equally pained.

"Let's go," he said quietly.

 

Even when the day care was well out of sight, Ember still heard the cries of the Pokémon in her mind. Her breathing became strained whenever she thought of the looks on their faces.

"I'm so sorry you saw that," Absol said. "Now you know why we stay away from day cares. The Pokémon there know they will never be free, never get to experience any of the joys of life like we do. It's the worst fate that can befall a Pokémon. We try not to let them see us walking about freely because whenever they do, it reminds them of who they are, and what they will never have."

After a few moments' silence, Ember looked at Absol again.

"I…I wasn't born there," she said, her voice quivering. "I can't have been born in a day care. My master would never do that."

"Well, if you were taken from the wild, you would remember it. I know it must be hard for you to accept, but there really isn't any other explanation."

"No. It's not true. Rose isn't like that. She…she loves me. She couldn't have just chosen me because of my natures or strengths."

Absol shook his head. "That's what nearly every trainer does when building competitive teams. It's the best way to find the strongest Pokémon."

"I don't care. Rose is different."

"Why would she be different than any other trainer forcing their Pokémon to fight in tournaments while she reaps the rewards?"

Ember felt a knot in her stomach. His words hurt, but she couldn't think of a counter argument.

"I've never known a competitive Pokémon that wasn't bred in a daycare," Absol continued. "Capturing random wild Pokémon and hoping for the right natures, IVs and abilities almost never yields good results."

Ember looked away. "Absol, I…I really don't want to talk about this anymore."

She expected him to argue, but he merely nodded in response. After a few moments, they continued down the new trail in silence. Ember refused to believe she was born that way. It was horrible what the other Pokémon were going through, but she couldn't accept that her master was bad too. She decided to find out the truth on her own.

Chapter 7: Poisoned


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for another small delay, at this point I am going to revise the tags so it no longer is "Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings." This is somewhat of a moral dilemma for me personally I feel that a story should be a surprise and the readers should not know what is going to happen. 
> 
> Don't get me wrong, I am in full support of trigger warnings. I myself used them for a substantial amount of time. If there was every a time were one would be applicable I promise to work with you the reader beforehand and not use cheep shock factor.
> 
> The part that gets me (notice the use of me, this is an opinion and it is okay to hold a different opinion) is I believe the tags are less of a helpful addition and more like advertisement. I don't want any story be read based on a single scene and not all of the other parts of the story the author put hard work and time into. 
> 
> As it stands I am changing the tag because I don't want people to pass my story by expecting it to revolve around rape or violent random killings. This is subject to change in the future but as it stands unlikely.

Chapter 7: Poisoned

The next afternoon, Ember was still a bit disturbed by what she saw the other day, but was at least starting to feel a little better, especially with Absol doing his best to cheer her up with his usual jokes and showing her more of the wonders of the wild. Her favorite part of the day was when he took her to a nearby beach, and she looked out at the ocean and saw so many incredible things.

She once spotted a group of Lumineon lazily gliding through the sea, the light making their scales shine a rainbow of colors that illuminated the water. The sight was breathtaking. Since she'd never encountered Lumineon in competitive battles or tourneys, she'd forgotten they existed until now. Above them, flocks of Pelipper flew overhead, looking like shadows as they passed beneath the sun.

Ember enjoyed the warmth the sun provided. She didn't even need to use Drought. Despite the cold weather elsewhere, the beach was still amazingly warm and pleasant.

"Say, Absol," she began as they walked along the sand, "I'm enjoying myself and all, but why are we taking such a detour?"

Absol smiled. "I just thought we'd relax a little before our next hurdle, especially since we're going to have to circle around a massive cave owned by Rypherior later."

Hearing that news, Ember felt even more grateful for the pleasant respite from their usual days of travel. Despite wanting to get back to her trainer as soon as possible, she didn't mind just spending time with Absol and going to nice places like this. She was starting to grow fond of the wild and its unique lifestyle.

As they went further along the beach, taking in the sights, Ember noticed something bouncing on the sand near the water. When they got closer, she saw that it was a Pokémon flopping on the beach.

"Look at that!" Ember said, pointing a paw at the creature.

"I see it," he replied.

They quickened their pace a bit until they reached the Pokémon. It was a Barboach, about five feet from the water, gasping for water and flopping desperately to try and get back to the sea, but it was a futile effort. Absol stared at the Pokémon for a moment. Ember saw his unreadable gaze and grew worried.

"Absol, you're not thinking of—"

Absol suddenly picked up the Barboach in his paw and tossed it into the water before it slipped out of his grasp. The Pokémon gratefully swam away, wading into the ocean and joining a group of its own kind. Ember watched it go for a moment, feeling deeply guilty.

"I'm sorry, Absol," she said. "I…I thought you were going to…"

"Eat it?" he finished.

Ember couldn't even bring herself to say it, so she merely nodded. Absol glanced back out at the sea, watching the group of Barboach swimming happily away.

"I only ever eat game for survival," he told her. "That would have been cruelty."

"I…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, Absol."

He chuckled a bit. "Don't worry, I've heard much worse before. I'm not upset. Besides, even if I were, you know I couldn't stay mad at you."

Ember felt relieved she hadn't upset her friend, deciding that she needed to trust him more in the future. After all, he'd brought her this far. Absol glanced at the slowly setting sun in the distance.

"It's starting to get late," he announced. "We should probably find another camp site, and then we'll get back on the move tomorrow."

With that, Ember followed him out of the beach and back onto the trail that led through a field of tall grass. As they went, she felt something in the back of her mind that made her uncomfortable. When she thought about it, she realized what was worrying her. Absol seemed to sense this, as usual.

"You're not still upset, are you?" he asked.

"No, no, it's not that," she said. "It's just…when I finally get around the mountains …what happens then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what will happen to you after you leave?"

Absol shrugged. "I don't know. I guess things will go back to normal."

"I know that, but…will I ever see you again?"

Absol thought for a moment. "Probably not, unless we meet in battle by chance."

Ember felt a burning ache in her chest. She looked away, not wanting Absol to see her so pained.

"So… that will be goodbye?" she muttered morosely.

Absol paused for another moment, seeming to mull something over. Ember waited silently for his response.

"Well, maybe it doesn't have to be," he said finally.

Ember tried to avoid gasping in surprised relief. Absol stopped, Ember eagerly doing the same, wanting to know what he had in mind. His eyes met hers.

"It's a silly idea, I know," he began. "But…you could stay here."

Ember's smile slowly faded, replaced by both surprise and slight disappointment. Seeing her reaction, Absol looked away for a moment.

"I know it sounds crazy, but you've only had a few bad experiences here because you weren't used to the wild," he said. "You're getting much better, and I could show you how to avoid places with trainers and the gangs, since we wouldn't need to be on the move so much anymore. You could be happy here."

Ember didn't know what to say. She had hoped there was some miraculous way she could be with him even after returning to Rose, but she knew that was foolish. It was tempting to stay, to turn around and follow him back to some pleasant forest or something, but she knew in her heart she couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Absol," she said sadly. "Thank you for the offer, but I can't leave my trainer, and my friends need me."

Absol nodded. "I understand. Like I said, it was a silly idea."

They continued for a while in silence, Ember trying desperately to think of a way to avoid that inevitable end to her quest. Only one thing came to mind.

"Absol, maybe I can't stay here with you, but couldn't you come with me and let Rose take you in too?"

Absol laughed a bit, but there was no joy behind it.

"Thanks, Ember, but Rose wouldn't take me in. I have no place on a Sun Team. Or on any competitive team, for that matter. I'm a wild Pokémon. Besides, even if she did take me, we'd still never see each other again. I'd probably be put in a PC or traded away to fill someone's Pokedex, or worse, wind up in a daycare."

Ember nodded silently. No matter which way she looked at it, it didn't work. Her idea was even sillier. Was that really how it would end? Would they never be together again? It hurt to even think about it. She decided that there had to be some solution, and that she would find it eventually. Looking ahead, Ember realized she'd been lost in thought for a while, a large mountain with a giant cavern leading into it was already near.

As they went, the setting sun continued to paint the sky in beautiful yellow and dark-blue hues as it mixed with the last of the clouds. Ember took a moment to glance up at the sky. The fantastic colors helped her feel a little better. She even noticed a few tiny stars flickering in and out of view. She watched them in fascination as they slowly filled the sky.

In fact, one of the stars seemed a little strange. It was very large, but it only gave off a small amount of light. The rest of it looked like a large shadow. On further inspection, the star was moving, the light trailing behind it as it soared through the sky at incredible speed. Ember hadn't seen too many stars before, but she was fairly certain that they weren't supposed to do that.

"Absol, do you see that?" she asked, her eyes following the strange star.

"What?" he asked. "Where?"

"There," she replied, pointing her paw at the star.

Absol followed it with his eyes.

"I see it," he said finally. "That's interesting. I haven't seen a Charizard around here in a long time."

Ember looked back at him in shock. "A Charizard?!"

"Yeah, you can see the light from the fire on his tail."

Ember quickly looked back at the flying Pokémon. As it flew a little lower, she got a good view of it. Absol was right. It was a Charizard. But it wasn't just any Charizard.

It was her leader.

Ember gasped when she recognized her friend's unique black scales. It was Charizard!

"That's my team leader!" she yelled. "Absol, come on!"

Absol reacted instantly, darting after Ember. The two raced after Charizard, who was flying away from them. Ember shouted out to him several times, but he was too high to hear. Absol launched a shimmering Flamethrower into the night sky, but Charizard apparently didn't notice. Ember ran as fast as she could, Absol right on her tail, but they couldn't catch Charizard.

Eventually, the dragon-like Pokémon flew over the mountain and disappeared from view entirely. Ember kept running for a while, but eventually slowed down when she realized it was useless. She finally stopped, heartbroken at coming so close to her goal and still missing her chance. Absol stopped as well, not even winded.

"I thought he would have seen my attack," he said bitterly. "He must be heading for the city behind the mountains. We can't catch up to him now."

"Why not?!" Ember shouted desperately. "Can't we just follow him through the cavern?"

"That's out of the question," Absol replied. "That mountain is well within the mighty Rypherior's territory. In fact, he might even be in there right now."

"I don't care!" Ember shot back. "Charizard had to be going somewhere. My master could be right behind that cave! I'll fight through anything I have to!"

"That cave stretches a third of the way across the region, Ember. Even if Rypherior isn't there, our chances of making it through that cave with all the wild Pokémon inside is very small. We don't even have the supplies to make it through if we run into trouble."

"Fine, then how long will it take for us to circle around that mountain?"

Absol did a quick calculation in his head. "To reach the city, we'd have to find another route that leads to it on the other side. It could take weeks."

"My master will probably be long gone by then! I have to try!"

Absol shook his head. "It's much too great a risk, Ember."

Rather than protest right away, Ember paused and thought for a long moment, glancing at the cave. She then looked back to him.

"Absol, you're right," she said sadly. "It is asking too much of you to follow me through there. You've already helped me much more than I deserve. You've guided me so far, and I couldn't ask you to risk your life just to help me reach my trainer. If you don't want to come, I understand. But I have to try."

The two looked at each other for a long while. Finally, Ember turned and headed for the cave. She felt deeply saddened to part ways with Absol already, especially after her resolve to avoid leaving him, but she had to return to her master, and asking him to come with her would be too selfish. She instantly regretted leaving before thanking him for all he did for her, but it was too late to turn back.

Ember reached the cave entrance, staring at the hole. It looked like the mouth of a giant beast. Ember quivered in fear at the sight of it, but knew she had to continue. Just as she was about to enter, however, she heard a noise. She turned to see Absol coming up behind her.

"I'd hate to miss seeing the end of your quest after going so far," he said, smiling. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Ember grinned widely. She secretly felt exceedingly relieved not to have to face the cave on her own, and even more happy that Absol would still by her side.

"Thank you, Absol," she said earnestly.

He gave her one of the chuckles she'd grown to love so much.

"Don't worry about it," he said jovially. "After all, you'll need someone to watch your back when we face all the wild Pokémon."

Absol stepped into the cave mouth.

"Hungry wild Pokémon," he added over his shoulder.

As Ember followed him into the cave, she hoped he was teasing her, but something told her he wasn't.

 

Ember felt a new kind of cold like she'd never known before. Not even her inner fire helped keep her warm in the chilling depths of the cavern. It was also very damp, and above all, very, very dark. The light from the entrance made it visible for several feet, but after that, a wall of darkness engulfed everything else. It was a horrible feeling, like the walls could close in on her at any moment.

As they went, Ember half expected a wild Pokémon to jump out at her from the darkness. It soon became unbearable as the light from the entrance slowly disappeared.

"Absol, may I please light up the cavern with my ability?" she asked hopefully.

"Hold on a moment," he replied.

Ember almost let out a startled yelp when she looked to the side and could no longer see Absol in the darkness.

"What are you doing?" she asked, praying her voice wouldn't quiver.

"I'm looking ahead for any wild Pokémon that might be disturbed by your light. I think it's safe."

Ember breathed a small sigh of relief and allowed her ability to activate, feeling her inner fire welling up inside her and shine outward. Slowly, the cave began to grow brighter until everything was finally visible.

"Ah," Absol said contently. "Much better than Flash. Nice work, Ember."

Ember almost wished she could turn off her ability again so he couldn't see her blush at the praise, but the darkness wasn't worth it.

"Thank you, but how were you able to look ahead for wild Pokémon?" she asked.

"Well, you might have already guessed it, but I can see in the dark," he said as they continued. "It's a common trait among Dark-type Pokémon."

"Oh," she muttered, deflated. "I knew there was a good reason."

Ember tried not to show it, but she felt incredibly jealous. It was no wonder Absol wasn't even fazed by the darkness. She shrugged it off, deciding she was at least lucky to be able to dispel the dark at will. Now that she could see, Ember took a good, long look at the enormous cavern around her. There was so much space inside the cave that she could barely even see the entrance anymore.

Above her, on the gigantic cavern ceiling, she saw a few oddly colored spiky objects. What did her master used to call them? Stalactites? They looked quite beautiful. A few drops of water fell to the ground from their tips. To her right, there was even a large stream of water flowing through the cave, probably leading outside. This giant cavern was yet another amazing new world for Ember.

"What do you two think you're doing here?"

Ember jumped as the gravelly voice snapped her out of her trance. She and Absol turned to see a massive rock Pokémon seem to appear from the cave wall to their left.

"You two must not value life much if you want to trespass in Rypherior's domain," the Rhydon threatened.

"We're just passing through," Absol said calmly.

"You don't 'pass through' our territory," the Rhydon shot back. "Leave this cave and walk around it if you must reach the other side."

"We have urgent business on the other side that can't wait so long. We do not intend to start any trouble."

Rhydon laughed. "If you need to cross all the way to the other side of this cavern that badly, you must want trouble somewhere."

"Well, if we do decide to start trouble, you certainly won't be involved. Ember, if you please."

Before Rhydon could even react, he was suddenly blasted backward by Ember's Solarbeam, smashing into the cave wall. He was out before even hitting the ground.

"Nice shot," Absol remarked, hiding a smirk.

Suddenly, they heard a horrible screeching sound. A Crobat flew overhead, disappearing further into the cavern, screeching loudly as it went.

"That Crobat just sounded the alarm," Absol said gravely. "We need to move fast."

Ember needed no further incentive. The two ran through the cave, slowing down at every blind corner in case of ambush. After a few minutes, they reached a large, circular area with four other pathways leading to different parts of the cave. Despite the potentially deadly location, since they had no idea which path to take, they stopped there, catching their breath.

"Which way do we go?" Ember asked between breaths.

"I don't know," Absol replied. "The different paths could lead anywhere. We could get lost in these catacombs for days if we make the wrong choice."

Ember thought it too horrible to contemplate getting lost for days in a hostile cavern, not to mention she would never catch up to her master. She looked at the nearby river, an idea beginning to form in the back of her mind. Hadn't her master Surfed across streams like that before? Suddenly, it hit her.

"Absol, I think we should follow the path to the far right," she said.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"That stream gave me the idea. If there's water running through the cave, it must be coming from somewhere, right?"

"Ah, I see!" Absol said, grinning. "Good thinking. We'll follow the stream out of the cave."

"That's right," Ember replied confidently. "Let's go."

Ember took the lead this time, and they ran through the path on the far right, running alongside the stream. They made good time through the cave, Ember's Choice Scarf helping her maintain solid speed through the multiple paths.

Suddenly, they heard the loud screeching again. Ember and Absol quickly halted, glancing around. They saw the Crobat fly back down again, but this time, several other powerful Pokémon charged into the room after it. They saw several Golem, one or two Gigalith, a Nidoqueen and an Onyx. Absol quickly used Psycho Cut, the wave of energy blasting the annoying Crobat out of the air. It fell screeching until it splashed into the water.

"Spread out!" Absol shouted. "I'll take this side!"

Ember took off and put away her Choice Scarf, then ran at the Onyx, firing off a Solarbeam that blasted the rock-snake across the cavern. One of the Gigalith stomped toward her, flanked by a Golem. She used Dark Pulse, which struck both of them at once. She dodged to the side as a Stone Edge flew at her, the bullet-like rocks shattering against the cave wall behind her.

Ember used her Hidden Power, which was Ice-type. It blasted the Gigalith, finishing the behemoth. The Golem tried to use Explosion, but Ember moved quicker even without her scarf and finished it with another Hidden Power.

She quickly turned to see if Absol needed any help, but he had just finished off the other Gigalith before it could launch Stealth Rock. The other Golem lay unconscious around it. He smirked.

"Guess they didn't know who they were messing with," he said.

Suddenly, Ember noticed a slight movement nearby. The collapsed Nidoqueen slowly stood.

"Absol, look out!" she yelled.

She was too late. The Nidoqueen reared back and used Megahorn, slamming into Absol and knocking him against the cave wall. Ember angrily launched a Fire Blast, finishing the poison Pokémon off. She then quickly ran over to Absol, praying he was okay. She saw him slowly stand up, groaning. Ember's heart missed a beat when she saw the large red gash on his snow-white fur.

"Are you alright?" she asked nervously.

Absol glanced at the wound on his side.

"Heh….Haven't been hit like that in a while," he said. "I must be getting rusty."

Absol's legs wobbled a bit. Ember quickly stood at his side in case he needed support, but he shook his head.

"I'm okay," he reassured her. "It just stings a bit. I hate Bug-type moves."

Ember nodded, but she couldn't help worrying about his awful wound. It was almost too much to bear when she saw his blood begin to drip onto the ground like the water from the stalactites.

"Absol, can't we use a Sitrus Berry to heal you?"

Absol smiled. "Thanks for your concern, but we need to save those for emergencies. Let's go before more of them show up."

Ember sighed and followed him through another path, her eyes occasionally resting on the streak of red on her companion's fur. Why did Absol always have to be so stubborn?

Suddenly, as Ember took another step, she felt a sharp pain in her side! She cried out and stepped back, searching for the source of it. She saw an oddly-shaped, jagged stone seeming to stick out of nowhere toward her. She glanced at the spot where it stuck her, seeing a large cut.

"Stealth Rocks," Absol said gravely. "Rypherior must be using them to guard this passageway. We'll have to tread carefully, and we may get cut up a bit by all the stones, but we'll make it as long as we move slowly."

Ember nodded, extending her Drought to further illuminate the cavern ahead. Some of the Stealth Rocks were amazingly well-concealed, others in more obvious places designed to ward enemies off. They littered the entire passage, each ready to jab into unwary travelers. Ember stepped as carefully as she could, but every now and then a stone would cut into her and force her to change her position.

It was a grueling twenty minutes before they finally reached the end of the Stealth Rock-littered passage. Ember's entire body stung. It wasn't unbearable, but she'd certainly had better days. She knew Absol probably took a lot fewer cuts than she did, thanks to his experience.

She was wrong.

When she glanced at Absol, she couldn't help but gasp when she saw his entire body covered in small red marks and gashes. He was even limping slightly, his right foreleg almost completely drenched in blood. Ember couldn't stand to see it.

"I really am getting rusty," Absol said between small breaths. "Sorry if I'm dragging you down."

Ember ran over and opened the bag on his back, pulling out a Sitrus Berry. She held it out to him with her paw. He chuckled a bit.

"I'm okay, Ember," he said reassuringly. "I promise you don't have to worry about me."

"I know," she replied quietly. "But I still do."

She held her friend's gaze for a moment. He finally relented, taking the Sitrus Berry and eating it. Ember felt immensely relieved when his smaller cuts and wounds began to disappear from his body, the scars of the Stealth Rocks rapidly healing. The large gash from the super-effective Megahorn didn't disappear entirely, but he looked much better nonetheless.

"Well, now we're down to the last one," he sighed.

"As far as I'm concerned, it was well worth it," she replied.

Finally, the two continued through another crossroads, taking the path that kept the water visible. The cave became slightly narrower as they went on.

"You know, Ember, you're really taking charge here," Absol complemented as they walked. "Not only would we have been completely lost without your quick thinking, but you're also holding your own in battle even more than I am. I'm starting to think you don't even need me anymore."

Ember was happy to receive the praise, but she didn't like to imagine being there without Absol, whether he was right or not.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a deep rumbling beneath her feet. She heard a loud crash nearby, followed by a thundering noise coming closer and closer.

"Here they come," Absol muttered.

Ember took off her Choice Scarf as always, putting it back in the bag. After checking to make sure her Drought was as strong as ever, she looked ahead and saw the enemy. There was a Steelix, a Lunatone, a Gliscor, and a Nidoking.

"Don't worry," Absol said. "They won't dare use Earthquake in here."

Absol used Sucker Punch, instantly dropping the Lunatone. He then engaged Gliscor, using a sun-empowered Flamethrower to counter Gliscor's Arial Ace. This time, Ember made sure to lure the Nidoking away from Absol, battling both he and Steelix at once. The Nidoking used Dig, tunneling underground nearby. The Steelix used Curse, raising its strength.

Ember wasn't about to fall for that trick. Rather than attacking the tempting target Steelix, she quickly leapt aside, avoiding the Nidoking as it suddenly burst up from the ground beneath her. Once she saw an opening, she launched one of her remaining Fire Blasts at the Steelix seconds before it could use Stone Edge.

She glanced back at the Nidoking. The giant, spiked Pokémon got a manic look in its eye. It was then that she realized what was about to happen.

It was going to use Earthquake.

Apparently the monster had decided they were worth taking out at all costs. Ember used Hidden Power, the ice attack doing solid damage to the Ground-and-Poison Pokémon, but it wasn't enough. Nidoking reared back, about to use Earthquake.

Suddenly, Absol slammed into it with Sucker Punch, nailing the beast right in the head. Nidoking staggered back a few steps, then fell to the ground with a thud, finished.

Ember breathed a sigh of relief. They would both have been dead if Nidoking managed to fire off Earthquake in that cavern. She glanced at Absol, noticing another large cut on his side that went right across the first one, creating a single large, horrible gash. Absol followed her gaze, scoffing angrily when he saw it.

"I hate the 'Nido' family," he said bitterly. "They always manage to annoy you, no matter how quickly you finish them off."

"Are you okay? Does it hurt badly?"

"It's alright. Those spines on its body just cut me a bit, the same as Nidoqueen. Come on, let's go."

The two continued through the next passage, being wary in case of more Stealth Rocks. Thankfully, there weren't any this time. Still, the next passage was incredibly long, and they walked for nearly a full half-hour, constantly on edge in case of an attack. They moved at a slightly more brisk pace, glancing back occasionally in case of ambush.

As they went through several more passages, Ember heard a small thud nearby. She turned to see that the bag Absol was carrying had fallen off his back. She went over and picked it up.

"I can carry this for a while, if you like," she offered.

Absol nodded. "Thanks. It was getting a bit heavy."

As Ember strapped the bag onto her back with Absol's help, she felt puzzled. It didn't feel that heavy, especially with their lack of supplies. She merely shrugged and continued through another path, Absol following behind.

Soon, she reached a massive, circular area with only one path on the other side. The massive cave room was so wide, Ember felt almost intimidated. She looked forward, seeing a faint light at the end of the tunnel ahead.

"We finally made it," she muttered.

Ember turned back, seeing Absol enter a second later, panting slightly. That was the first time she'd seen Absol look truly winded. It made her uneasy, but she decided that he knew what he was doing and was probably alright. After all, who wouldn't be tired after all that walking and battling?

"Do you see that light ahead?" she asked.

Absol nodded. "It's about time."

Once they took a few steps forward, they felt a rumbling again.

"Here we go," Absol muttered bitterly.

However, they weren't ambushed by a group of Pokémon. Instead, they heard a single, penetrating voice echo through the cavern.

"So, you two are the ones causing all the trouble," it said. "You certainly have guts to make it this far."

The rumbling intensified again, the ground before them cracking open. Suddenly, a single Pokémon burst up from the earth, spinning like a drill. It then stopped spinning and thudded onto the ground. The massive Pokémon had a single, gigantic horn on its head, a massive spiked tail ending in a rock-like club and red stones lining its body. Its enormous form towered over them.

"But, Absol, did you really think you could leave my cavern alive again?" asked the mighty Rypherior.

Absol boldly stepped forward, Ember staying at his side.

"Rypherior, we came all this way with peaceful intentions," he said. "You might as well just let us through. We've no wish to fight you too."

Rypherior let out a deep, gravelly laugh. "Perhaps you should have thought about that before tearing through my soldiers, eh?"

"We were attacked first when we tried to pass through," Absol lied. "We only want to reach the town nearby."

The massive Pokémon folded its hammer-like arms. "Why do you need to reach the city?"

"None of your business," Ember spat curtly. "What makes you think you have the right to stop us? You don't own this cave just because you live in it."

Absol shot her an angry glare, but Rypherior merely chuckled.

"I like your spunk," he said. "No wonder you've been stirring up so much trouble with the East and West sides."

Ember's eyes widened. "You know about that?"

"Everybody knows about that. Whatever you've done to aggravate the East Side here, it's cost us many soldiers and resources to ward off their armies. You two are either very good, or very bad, and I don't really care which."

"We aren't trying to cause any harm," Absol said. "If you let us pass, we'll deal with whatever the East Side throws at us."

Rypherior nodded thoughtfully.

"I have a better idea," he said. "I'll just kill you and take that Ninetails for use as leverage against the East Side."

"If you so much as touch her, I'll level this entire cavern with you in it," Absol shot back.

Rypherior laughed again and then pumped his massive arm toward him.

"I'd like to see you try," he challenged.

Rypherior then aimed a Rock Blast at Absol, who skillfully avoided it and used Swords Dance. Ember launched a Solarbeam at Rypherior, but the behemoth rock Pokémon had already drilled its way back underground, the beam of light missing his head by inches.

"When he reappears, flank him from the side," Absol said quickly.

He and Ember ran in different directions, waiting for Rypherior to emerge. Ember felt the slightest sensation beneath her feet. Luckily, she had forgotten to take off her Choice Scarf before the fight, the extra speed allowing her to avoid Rypherior the same way she avoided Nidoking, though Rypherior was nearly twice as fast.

Rypherior was about to use Hammer Arm, but Absol struck him from behind with his Swords Dance-powered Sucker Punch. Rypherior grunted in pain, but redirected his attack and slammed Absol across the room with his Hammer Arm. Absol landed painfully on his side, trying desperately to get up. Rypherior prepared to use Rock Blast and finish him, but Ember stood in his way, taking the attack.

Luckily, most of the rocks missed, thanks to the poor accuracy of the move, but the ones that did hit pelted Ember backward. She felt her entire body go numb with pain like she hadn't felt since Gyrados's Stone Edge. She wasn't finished, but she could barely move. She heard Rypherior laugh smugly.

"Finished already?" he taunted. "I expected more from the Pokémon that attracted the attention of both the East and West sides. No matter. This ends here."

Rypherior slowly stalked toward them, his speed thankfully reduced by Hammer Arm.

"Now, which one of you should I destroy first?" he asked.

Ember felt another idea forming in the back of her head. She thought back to when Absol took her to the lake and pushed her in, and how she got back at him. Then, the solution became clear. Ember groaned, clutching her side where the Rock Blast hit her, then shut her eyes. Rypherior scoffed.

"You really are done, aren't you?" he said smugly. "Fine, then I'll put you out of your misery."

Ember forced herself not to smile. She let out another groan of false agony. She was definitely in pain, but she wasn't finished just yet. Rypherior came closer and closer, rearing back for another Hammer Arm.

Using every last bit of her strength, Ember suddenly stood and launched another full-power Solarbeam, this time nailing Rypherior dead-on. Rypherior let out a roar of shock and agony as he was sent flying across the cavern until he smashed into the far wall.

To Ember's surprise, Absol quickly stood up and ran at Rypherior as well. The massive rock Pokémon tried desperately to launch one last attack, but Absol finished him off with a full-power Sucker Punch to the head, taking him out. He stood there for a few moments, catching his breath, then went back over to Ember.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Ember nodded. She noticed the cut Absol received from Nidoking was bleeding even more than before, though. Absol saw her worried gaze and grinned.

"Don't worry, it's not like I've never been cut before," he said jovially. "But it isn't every day I get the pleasure of knocking out the mighty Rypherior. Thanks for saving my skin back there."

Absol glanced at the final tunnel leading out of the cave.

"Shall we?" he asked.

 

Ember never realized how much she loved the sunshine and fresh air until she stepped out of the cave, the scenery seeming to explode with color and light in stark contrast to the dark cave. Absol came out a second later, grinning as the sun bathed his fur.

"Are you still using Drought?" he asked.

Ember shook her head happily. "Nope, this is natural."

The two took a moment to take in the sights. The wide open, beautiful plains could only really have been appreciated after being in the darkness for so long. Once their eyes adjusted to the light, they saw several gorgeous lakes surrounded by flowers of all kinds. Beautifly were peacefully fluttering through the air nearby, as if greeting them.

Absol laughed triumphantly. "At this rate, we'll reach the city before sundown. I hope you're ready to be reunited with your trainer."

Ember was glad to hear the news, but also felt a vague sense of sorrow at the reminder that the end of her quest would mean leaving Absol. Still, now that they were out of the cave, she decided to enjoy every moment she could with him, pushing those thoughts aside. The beautiful day also helped to raise her spirits. They had faced the greatest of challenges and come out ahead. They had won!

"Come on, Absol," she said giddily. "Let's take another dip in that lake over there before we continue."

Absol smiled and nodded, and they continued on their way, leaving the cave behind until it was well out of sight. Good riddance, Ember thought.

Still, something felt wrong. Ember looked back at Absol. He looked pained, but when he saw her looking at him, he merely shook his head.

"It's just that cut acting up," he said. "Nothing to worry about."

Ember glanced at the scratch from Nidoking. It was bleeding even more now, staining the green grass beneath Absol red. She felt a nervous sensation in her stomach, but decided to move on, trusting that it would heal. As they went, however, Absol's breathing became more and more labored. Ember had never seen him this winded. He was barely keeping up with her.

She took another hesitant glance at the cut on his side. It hadn't stopped bleeding. There was a streak of red on the ground where Absol had walked. She slowed down and allowed Absol to catch up, and they continued at a much more lax pace, but he still seemed tired. In fact, he seemed even more exhausted than before.

Finally, as they came within a few yards of the lake, Absol stumbled, falling on his side. Instead of getting back up, he merely lied there, panting and heaving, his body shuddering with every breath.

"Alright, that's it," Ember said. "Let me heal you again, Absol."

"No," he replied, shakily standing up. "It's just a cut. I told you, I'm fine."

Absol slowly got up and tried to walk onward, but Ember stepped in his way.

"No, you're not," she said firmly. "Ever since you got that cut from Nidoking, you've been getting weaker and weaker. I don't know what's going on, but I've never seen you like this, and it's making me worried sick. Now, I'm not letting you take another step forward until you let me heal you."

To her surprise, Absol didn't respond. He merely stared at her blankly.

"Absol, don't ignore me!" she yelled. "I know you think I'm fretting over nothing, but I'm really worried about you, so stop being so stubborn!"

Absol still didn't respond. Ember felt deeply hurt by his attitude.

"Okay, fine," she said angrily. "Sorry for caring about you."

Absol still remained silent. Ember paused for a moment. This wasn't like him. They may have disagreed in the past, but he never just ignored her. She stepped out of his way, but he didn't move. He wasn't even looking at her. She followed his gaze, but saw nothing. When she looked back at him, she saw that he was merely staring straight ahead, his eyes vacant.

She noticed drool coming out of the side of his mouth. She began to panic when she saw that the drool was turning a bright green.

"Absol!" she yelled desperately.

There was no response. Ember frantically nudged Absol, trying to get him to snap out of it. Finally, after she shoved against him enough, he stirred slightly. His eyes slowly moved until they met hers.

"Oh, Ember, I didn't see you there," he said, his speech slurred. "I thought I'd lost you for a second."

"No, no, I'm right here," she said, her voice beginning to quiver.

Absol didn't respond. Ember nudged him to wake him up, but this time he didn't. When she shoved against him again, he slowly fell to the ground with a thud.

He didn't move.

A chilled hand gripped Ember's heart. Absol merely lied there, completely still. She didn't even see him breathing.

"Absol, get up!" she said, terrified. "Please! Answer me!"

Ember threw down her bag and opened it up, grabbing the last Sitrus Berry. She quickly put it in his mouth, helping him swallow it. She waited anxiously for any sign of a recovery. Absol's wounds didn't close, but he began breathing faintly. Ember lay down next to him, trying to clean the sickly green drool from his cheek, hoping it would help in some way.

"Where," Absol started but then had to pause for breath. "Where are you?"

"I'm here, Absol," she said. "I won't leave you."

Absol seemed relieved to hear that.

"What's happening to me?" he asked.

"I don't know. You got cut by Nidoqueen and Nidoking, and it's been making you weak for some reason."

Absol moved his head slightly, which seemed to take great effort. He looked down at the cut on his side, which was now turning a sickly, oily green as well.

"Oh, I see," he said quietly. "I've been poisoned."

Poisoned. Never had a word horrified Ember more than when she heard it now. She felt her heart stop.

"No, no, no," she said rapidly. "That can't be it. There must be something else."

"Forgot that Nidoking and Nidoqueen have Poison Point," Absol said distantly. "To think that after all I've survived, I got killed by that ability. I really have lost my touch."

"You're not going to die!" Ember shouted. "Please, there must be a way to heal you! Aren't there any Pecha Berries around?!"

"Told you already," Absol replied softly. "Berries don't grow around here. Only in forests and occasionally around them. There isn't a forest for miles. And even if there were, your chances of finding the right berry in time are almost none."

"T-There must be something I can do!"

Absol glanced toward the nearby town for a moment and then looked back at Ember.

"You should be able to find your trainer now," he said. "I'm still not sure how I feel about humans, but I hope yours takes good care of you. The poison spreads through your body faster when you walk a lot, which is what I've been doing, so I'll stay here and rest. I like this spot. Much better than dying in that cave."

The way he talked about his death as if it already happened tore at her heart. Tears began to run down Ember's cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Absol," she sobbed. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't taken you through that cave…I…I'll never forgive myself…"

Absol coughed a bit. "No…not your fault. I was careless. You didn't do anything wrong. This kind of thing can't always be avoided. It was my fault for not seeing it sooner."

"But…if I hadn't come in the first place, you never would have been in this situation."

Despite his obvious pain, Absol smiled warmly at her.

"Elsa," he said softly, "you made me happy. Until I met you, life was only about surviving for me. I had a lot of fun traveling with you, even during the hard times. You're a great person. Sure, if you didn't come along, I might be okay now, but in body only. So, please don't blame yourself for what happened. I don't regret anything."

She didn't know why he said Elsa instead of Ember, but decided the mistake must have been because he was so disoriented. Ember lied her head down on Absol's warm fur, her body shaking with sobs. So this was how her quest was to end? This was how they would part ways? She couldn't bear the thought of him dying because of her mistakes.

"You still there?" he croaked.

"Yes," she choked out. "I'm still here."

"Thought maybe you'd gone. Heck, I thought maybe I'd gone. Anyway, you need to get back to your trainer now…don't feel bad…waited for my turn for a while now…always knew it would come…just glad…that you…were with me…"

Ember's breathing halted. She leaned up, watching Absol carefully. After a few moments, she lied back down, shivering with grief.

Absol was dead.

Ember remained frozen for a long time. She couldn't bring herself to move. She could barely bring herself to breathe. Her entire body felt numb. Why did this have to happen? Why now? Why when they were so close to the end? If only she hadn't been so hasty to return to her master! Looking back, she realized she wouldn't have minded traveling even for another ten years if she were with Absol.

As Ember lied there, engulfed with despair, she heard the faintest of sounds. She dismissed it as her mind playing tricks on her. Still, as she remained there in motionless silence, the sound refused to disappear. She listened more carefully. It was a faint throbbing noise. She leaned up against Absol's chest, listening intently. She began to hear the sound she had prayed so desperately to hear.

A heartbeat.

Absol was still alive!

Like a coiled Arbok, Ember sprang up, pacing back and forth, thinking rapidly. Perhaps the Sitrus Berry she gave him had bought him some more time now that he wasn't moving so much anymore. But how long would that last? She racked her brain for a solution. She would not let this happen without a fight. But how could she use the time she still had to save him?

Then, it struck her. The nearby town! The market always sold antidotes for poison to trainers! It was a slim chance she would even make it in time, let alone get one, but a chance nonetheless.

"Please hang on a little bit longer, Absol," she said. "I'll return with a cure if it kills me."

With that, Ember put on her Choice Scarf, dashing at full speed for the town, praying that Absol wouldn't give up the struggle either.

Chapter 8: Partners to the End


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Partners to the End

The atmosphere of the massive, bustling city teeming with activity felt both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time for Ember. The sky had become half-filled with white, fleecy clouds, the bottoms of which were dark grey, threatening to rain soon. Humans were going to and fro, trying to finish the last of their errands before it began to drizzle.

Ember waited on a small hill near the outskirts of the city, watching the humans all over the streets, looking for a way to get into the town without being seen. She saw several alleys she could probably sneak through unseen. It was a start, at least. She'd have to figure the rest out as she went, since she couldn't see a Poke Mart or town market from her viewpoint.

"Okay, here we go," she muttered. "Hang on, Absol."

With that, Ember ran down the hill, occasionally glancing at the town in case any humans were looking out toward her. She saw the town's main entrance, but knew it would be foolish to go through there. Absol's words rang in her head. She was considered a wild Pokémon now, and anyone who saw her would capture or kill her without a second thought.

She ran to the right of the city entrance, searching for one of the alleys she spotted on the hill. Eventually, she sighted a rusted fence that led into one. She used Hidden Power to break it open, entering the alley. It somehow felt not only darker but also chillier when she entered. Even the smell was different, and not in a good way.

Ember sidestepped a broken bottle lying on the ground and went on her way. She peeked around a corner and saw one of the main streets, then quickly ducked back when she spotted several trainers nearby, talking and laughing about something or other. She quickly ran past the blind spot until they were out of sight.

She glanced around. The ground was littered with glass, paper and other things. She saw a few containers she remembered were called "dumpsters". She searched for any kind of antidotes people might have dropped by accident or thrown away, but found none. She realized that an ordinary antidote might not even be enough for Absol in his condition. The only way she could help him was by getting to a town Mart.

As she followed another path to find a different way to get into the city, she saw a few Raticate scurry into the darkness as she passed by. Flitting shadows occasionally streaked across the ground, making Ember slightly nervous. It was tempting to use Drought to light the way, but that would be ridiculous. She knew that using her ability in the city was out of the question. Every trainer in the town would find her.

Ember suddenly stumbled over something and heard an odd whirring sound, like a machine being activated. She felt an odd sensation in her gut and looked down, seeing an orange Technical Machine (or TM) lying on the ground and shining brightly. Her vision swam a bit as the light washed over her, and she realized she must have inadvertently activated the mechanism. However, the disk soon disappeared, and she didn't feel anything abnormal. She hoped nothing had happened to her, deciding the machine must have failed to activate properly.

After taking a moment to shrug it off, Ember continued through the alley. She soon saw something shiny behind one of the dumpsters out of the corner of her eye. She went to get a closer view. It looked like a disk of some kind. She reached her paw into the small space behind the dumpster until she got it in her grasp, slowly pulling it out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Ember jumped and yanked her paw back out, slightly scratching herself on the edge of the dumpster. Standing behind her was an odd green Pokémon with streaks of red and yellow on its reptilian body. How had it snuck up behind her? She didn't see any hiding places for it nearby.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Um, I think I should be the one asking that," the Pokémon replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Ember. I'm not from around here."

"I gathered. Any particular reason you're trying to steal my treasure?"

Ember glanced back at the disk.

"Oh, that was yours?" she asked. "I was hoping it might have been something that cured poison."

The Pokémon recoiled in shock.

"You're poisoned?!" he asked, backing away.

"No, I'm not, but a friend of mine is. He's dying, and I need to find a cure."

The pokemon's head cocked to the side.

"Wow," he muttered. "You don't hear that every day. Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm your friendly neighborhood Keckleon, at your service. You really are taking a big risk coming here, you know. If a trainer spots you, you're dead."

Ember nodded. "I know, but I have to try. Maybe if I act like my trainer sent me, I can get through the town?"

"Don't bet on it. During battle, the only thing stopping humans from capturing Pokémon is the other trainer blocking the Pokeballs. If your trainer isn't there, you're up for grabs, wild or not."

Ember sighed. "I guess that's out. Do you know where the Poke Mart is, though?"

Keckleon nodded. "Follow me for a sec."

The green lizard climbed on top of a dumpster and hopped onto the roof of a small building. Ember did the same, nearly slipping off but managing to keep her balance. Keckleon pointed toward a nearby street. Ember followed with her eyes until she spotted a far-off building with a slightly blue-tinted roof.

"If you cross to one of the other alleys, you should probably be able to reach it," he said. "Just try not to get spotted as you go. You can't reach the other alleys without going out into the open a little bit."

With that, Keckleon climbed back down. Ember carefully followed him. The lizard Pokémon then pulled the disk out from behind the dumpster.

"Here," he said. "You can have this. Maybe you can get a better use out of it than I can. It's a TM for Stone Edge."

Ember glanced at it uncertainly. "You mean I can just take it? I thought it was your treasure."

Keckleon grinned sheepishly. "Actually, I have no idea how to use it. I just kept it because it looked valuable. Besides, anyone who's willing to risk their lives to help a friend in need deserves all the help they can get, and we Pokémon gotta stick together, right?"

Ember smiled and shrugged off her bag, putting the TM inside. Getting the bag back on was always annoying, but Ember found a way to sling it onto her back with her forepaw without too much trouble.

"I saw another TM back in the alley," Ember said. "Was that yours too?"

"Yeah, that TM was for Will-o-wisp. I was actually about to hide it, until I saw you activate it by accident."

Ember looked down in embarrassment. "Sorry about that."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Keckleon said. "The thing was practically worthless anyway. Just a quick word of advice, though: The only reason I'm alive is because I'm so good at hiding with camoflage. Wild Pokémon in cities don't usually come out alive. The longer you stay here, the slimmer your chances will get, so find whatever cure you can and leave as soon as possible."

Ember peeked out between a pair of buildings to see if they were being watched, then turned back to Keckleon.

"Thank you. I hope—"

But when she looked back, Keckleon was already gone. She looked back and forth for her mysterious helper, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Well, he sure knows how to make an exit," she muttered.

 

Ember looked out between the buildings. Getting across the street to the other alley was going to be nearly impossible. Trainers were everywhere. It seemed too daunting a task. Ember kept searching for a path she could take that would avoid the sight of the humans, but she couldn't see any. She must have been there for at least twenty minutes, and she might have been there even longer, if not for one thing.

Ember felt a pang of sorrow and desperation at the thought of Absol lying in the field, the poison slowly eating away at him. It only grew worse as time went on, and Ember realized she would never get anywhere if she didn't force herself to move.

Then, without even realizing it, Ember found herself stepping out of the alley and right into the street.

She instantly ducked around a corner as a trainer looked toward her. She glanced out, waiting for an opening. Then, when she was sure nobody was watching, she darted out and ran across the sidewalk. There was a heart-stopping moment when she turned a corner and ran right in front of a trainer wearing a green vest and cap. She jumped in fright, but the human wasn't looking in her direction.

Then, she got a brilliant idea.

As the trainer walked off in a different direction, Ember followed him. She walked right out into the crowd of people, closely following the trainer in the green vest, who didn't notice her. Several trainers walked by, but they barely glanced at Ember. She grinned. They all thought she belonged to the green-vested human.

Finally, when she followed the trainer across another street, she saw that the alley she was looking for was right ahead of her.

"Hey, Doug!" the green-vested trainer suddenly called.

"Well, howdy, Mark!" a trainer with a suit replied. "Hey, I didn't know you caught a new Pokémon! That's a really good looking Ninetails you got there."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"That one, right there!"

The green-vest trainer turned around, but Ember had already bolted into the alley and turned a corner, well out of sight. Her pulse was racing, but she couldn't help laughing in both irony and triumph. She felt proud that her plan had worked so perfectly. If what Keckleon said was true, she was getting closer and closer to either a Poke Mart, or a Pokemon Center that contained one.

She checked around the alley for any dropped items, occasionally finding a few half-empty discarded potions. She picked up anything even slightly useful that she found, just in case. At least her bag finally contained useful supplies for the future, if she succeeded. She mentally berated herself. When she succeeded.

She climbed on top of a dumpster, being careful not to fall off. She reared back, then leapt up onto one of the smaller buildings, using it to jump up to the rooftops. She slowly and steadily walked across, looking down below. She ducked for a moment when she saw a few trainers, but when they left, she stood erect, looking down at the streets below.

There it was. The Poke Mart, a Pokemon Center right next to it. She would have to cross another street to get to it, but she was sure she could make it again.

Suddenly, Ember saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She quickly glanced toward it, seeing a shadow leap down from the nearby rooftops and into the alley below. Ember jumped down as well, her tails giving her light body perfect balance. She didn't even make a thud when she landed, looking back and forth for the source of the shadow. Perhaps who or whatever it was could help guide her through the alley?

She saw another movement, running around a corner after it. She searched to and fro, unable to find the incredibly nimble creature.

Suddenly, Ember found herself slammed against a wall, strong arms holding her there. She felt something very sharp and hot at her throat.

"Make any noise at all, and you're dead," her assailant muttered.

Instead of attacking, Ember relaxed her body and fell to the ground, slipping free of her surprised enemy's grasp. The then turned and launched a Fire Blast. She heard a loud groan and a thud as the shadow fell backwards. When the light finally illuminated her attacker, she saw that it was a Lucario with a slightly odd fur color and pattern.

"Who do you think you are?!" Ember yelled, preparing another attack.

Lucario turned to her, a large burn mark on his side where Ember had blasted him. A shimmering ball of energy appeared in his hands.

"Did your trainer send you to follow me?" he asked angrily.

Surprised, Ember faltered for a moment.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Lucario scoffed. "Don't play dumb with me. I saw you with that trainer out there, and then you started following me back here. Is he trying to capture me?"

Suddenly, Ember realized what he meant. She sighed.

"That wasn't my trainer," she explained. "I was just following him to get across the street."

"Just how stupid do you think I am? You really need to come up with a better story."

"Well, you can choose to believe it or not," Ember said curtly. "I don't care. I have to help my friend, and if that means fighting you too, so be it."

There was a long silence. Ember and Lucario stared each other down for a few moments. Finally, the glowing orb disappeared from Lucario's hands.

"Fine," he said calmly. "Let's just pretend for a moment that you actually aren't with a trainer. What are you doing here?

"I could ask you the same question," Ember shot back.

To her surprise, Lucario grinned slightly.

"That you could," he replied. "I'm chasing after a thief from the West Side who stole a rare TM of mine. Now, then, why are you here? You said something about helping a friend?"

"That's right. My friend Absol is dying from poison, and I'm trying to find a cure. As a matter of fact, I was just heading for that Poke Mart over there."

Lucario quickly glanced toward the Mart and then looked back.

"There're only two kinds of Pokémon that go into towns," he said. "Those that are good at hiding and those that won't be around long. I'm guessing you're one of the latter, if you really are wild. My advice? Forget about your friend. If what you've said is true, he's already dead. All you're doing is getting closer to joining him."

Ember was tempted to give him another Fire Blast right then and there, but decided the fight would attract too much possible attention.

"Why don't you go fall on a Stealth Rock?" she said, her patience completely sapped. "I don't need your pessimistic advice."

Lucario laughed. "I'm not the enemy here, you know. If you think you're somehow exempt from the dangers of these cities because you're helping a friend, you're dead wrong. I have the power to sense people's auras, which is why I'm still alive, and I can see that you're already being hunted. I like that you're the first Pokémon I've met who was willing to fight me, but you're giving away my hiding place by being here, so I suggest you leave, for both our sakes."

"Gladly," Ember spat.

Rather than respond, Lucario shut his eyes, his ears beginning to twitch. He then suddenly jumped back up onto the rooftops, vanishing from view in a matter of seconds. Ember didn't know why, but she began to feel very exposed standing there in the cold, musky darkness of the alleys. Deciding she had wasted too much time there, Ember briskly continued on her way to the mart, occasionally glancing nervously over her shoulder without knowing why.

 

At last, once Ember managed to cross another street using the same tactics as before, she found herself in front of the Poke Mart. The blue-tinted building seemed designed to be overly inviting, but Ember found it anything but. She knew that there could be dozens of trainers inside, and she'd never be able to get away with pretending to be owned by one of them. The hesitation she felt was almost overpowering. She had no idea how she would be able to get in and out without being seen, but deep down she decided that Absol's life was well worth the risk.

She peeked in through one of the windows, ready to duck down if anyone looked her way. The good news was that there were only a few trainers inside.

The bad news was that there were a few trainers inside.

The worse news was that she recognized one of them.

It was one of the two humans that had attacked her and Absol back at the fields. The woman in the odd clothing was at the counter, chatting with the human who probably owned the store. Ember bolted back down, her breath becoming shaky. Why did that human have to be there?! It was then that Ember realized she didn't have a chance of making it in and out now.

"Hey, come here!"

Ember turned to the right, looking for the source of the sharp whisper. She saw an Aipom beckoning her toward a nearby alley behind the Poke Mart. After what she'd just seen, Ember decided it would be stupid to follow a strange Pokémon into an alley, but she heard the doors to the mart opening up. She turned back, seeing the oddly-garbed woman exiting the store.

Realizing it was her only chance, Ember followed the Aipom, hoping she wasn't making a grave mistake.

The two Pokémon ran as far back as they could, finally stopping to catch their breath. After a few moments, the Aipom turned to her.

"You must really get a thrill out of risking your life," he said. "I gotta say, I'm amazed you're here. It must have been a nightmare to get all this way."

Ember nodded. "It was. Forgive me if I sound suspicious, but why are you helping me?"

Aipom shrugged. "I dunno. Curiosity, I guess. I've almost never seen other Pokémon here, at least not outside of pokeballs. When I saw you looking inside the Mart, I was nothing short of awestruck."

Ember's brow furrowed. "Well, you're here too. Why is that?"

Aipom smiled. "I'm here because I work at the Mart."

Ember managed to stop herself from recoiling in shock.

"What?! You work there?"

"That's right. Well, not so much work there, but my trainer owns the store."

"So, you're not a battling Pokémon?"

Aipom sighed. "Unfortunately, I am a battler."

"What do you mean? No offense, but you're not even fully evolved."

"Exactly," Aipom replied sadly. "I'm what the humans call a "Little Cup" Pokémon. The trainers sometimes pit weaker Pokémon against each other, since there are different strategies involved with battling un-evolved Pokémon. My master can't afford to let me get stronger, so I've never been outside this city since the day I was born. Instead of putting me in a PC like all the other Little Cup Pokémon, he lets me help out in the shop. It's essentially trading a smaller box for a bigger one."

"Then maybe you can help me," Ember said, feeling a surge of hope. "I desperately need an antidote to poison. That's why I came all this way."

Aipom folded his tiny arms dubiously.

"Why do you need an antidote?" he asked.

"There's a sick family of Pokémon outside the city," Ember lied. "Their children are poisoned, and they begged me for help."

Aipom chuckled. "You know that you're a really rotten liar?"

Ember decided the only way she would get anywhere was by being honest.

"It's my best friend," she said quietly. "He's the one who needs help. He's dying back at the nearby fields."

"Your first story was better. Let me guess: You got poisoned and want the antidote to save yourself?"

Ember sighed in frustration. "Would you give it to me if I said yes?"

Aipom grinned. "Wait right here."

With that, Aipom swung his tail around a nearby pipe, easily climbing to the top of the Mart, disappearing from Ember's view. She waited impatiently for a few minutes. Finally, just as she was about to leave, Aipom returned, holding a small sack.

"My master will probably be mad," he said. "But after forcing me to become a Little Cup Pokémon and making my life a prison, I don't really care what he thinks. I grabbed a few Full Restores, since you came all this way and probably need all you can get. You want 'em?"

Ember felt her heart leap. She ecstatically reached for the bag that held the cure for Absol's poison, but Aipom snatched it away.

"Whoa, whoa!" he said curtly. "I didn't ask if you would take them. I asked if you wanted them."

Uh oh. Ember was afraid it would come to that. She knew she'd have to pay, but she didn't own anything valuable. At least, nothing except for the TM Keckleon gave her. She unslung her bag and took out the disk.

"Will this pay for it?" she asked.

Aipom scoffed. "What would I possibly want with that? I can't even learn the move it teaches!"

"It's all I have," Ember replied meekly.

Aipom glanced at her for a few moments.

"I'll take that Choice Scarf of yours," he said finally.

"What?!" Ember yelled in horror. "No way!"

"It's a lot more valuable than a TM," Aipom said calmly. "I can even use it in Little Cup matches. Give me that scarf, or there's no deal."

For a moment, Ember felt tempted to try and take the bag from Aipom by force, but she knew it would be too easy for him to sound the alarm. She glanced down at the scarf her master gave her for a moment.

"Surely a Choice Scarf is worth a lot more than a few Full Restores," Ember replied.

Aipom grinned again. "To others, maybe, but not to you. A Choice Scarf won't save you from poison."

"But that's robbery!"

"Yeah, it's called life, lady. Live with it. Do we have a deal, or am I going to ask for the TM too?"

Ember glanced at her scarf again. After a few moments, she sighed sadly. It hurt to give it up, but Absol was much more important to her. She reluctantly untied it from her neck and handed it to Aipom, feeling strangely naked without it already. The monkey-like Pokemon gleefully snatched it from her, tossing her the bag of Full Restores.

"A pleasure doing business with you," he said.

Ember grabbed the sack. "I'm sure it was," she replied bitterly.

 

Ember made her way back across the streets, the Full Restores safely in her bag. A few drops of rain were finally beginning to trickle down from the sky, and the streets were becoming less and less crowded, so Ember could relax a bit more. She was delighted to have found the cure for Absol's poison, if still slightly bitter about losing her scarf. After all, when she found Rose, she would probably be given another one anyway.

She only hoped she would make it back in time. Since there were fewer trainers about, she continued at a much brisker pace than before, searching for the entrance to the right alley that would lead back out of town, hoping she wouldn't get lost trying to find it. The sky was becoming darker as evening finally set in, and the streets were becoming dimmer as well.

Just as Ember was about to enter another alley, she saw a brown-haired trainer with a green cap and a red vest out of the corner of her eye. She quickly turned toward the human, hoping she hadn't been spotted. Upon further inspection, she noticed something familiar about the female trainer. The girl pulled out a Pokeball from her green-and-white bag and returned a Charizard into it.

Then, she recognized her.

It couldn't be. It was impossible.

And yet it was.

The human was Ember's trainer.

It was Rose!

It took a few moments for Ember to recover from the shock. She stood there, mouth agape. Rose was only about fifty feet away from her, glancing at her Pokedex. She couldn't believe it. After all she'd been through, her master was right there! Ember hoped she wasn't hallucinating, but Rose looked real enough. She'd finally found her!

Ember felt elated. At long last, she could return to her master, and her life would go back to normal. She even had her Pokeball in her bag, all ready for her return. It was perfect. She stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. After a few more moments, she found herself running toward Rose. Everything was right again.

Suddenly, Ember stopped. She didn't feel like everything was right again. Then, she remembered. Absol was still dying from the poison. The thought of it struck her like a Mach Punch to the gut.

But her master was right there! Her whole journey had been about finding her, and now a last she had! How could she not return? She may never get another chance like this! Who knew how long Rose would stay?

And yet, even as she began to run toward her master again, a memory flashed into Ember's head. She remembered sitting at the edge of the moonlit stream with Absol, tossing the cleaned bones of their meal into the water after he told her about some old folklore.

She remembered him teaching her how to catch her own prey, and enjoying the first incredibly tasty meal around a fire with him under the starlit evening.

She remembered Absol taking her to a lake when she was dirty, and how they ended up pulling each other into the water. She grinned as she remembered how hard she laughed when she saw his wet fur dangling in his face.

She remembered fighting by his side through thick and thin, braving agents from the East Side and battling their way through that abyss of a cavern.

She remembered the way he looked at her when he was lying on his side, the poison consuming him. She remembered the calm resignation in his ruby-red eyes, and even more so the adoration with which he gazed at her. And above all, she remembered her promise to find a cure for him no matter what.

Ember stopped. She took a long, wistful look at her master. Finally, she turned back toward the fields.

"I'm sorry, Rose," Ember muttered. "But right now, Absol needs me more."

Mustering every bit of speed she could, Ember dashed across another street. She wasn't even bothering with stealth now. Every second counted. Luckily, nobody seemed to be around to spot her. For once, Ember blessed the rain. Everyone had probably already gone home to avoid getting wet. Normally, Ember would have been terrified, but after Absol had shown her how harmless normal water really was, she couldn't help but scoff at the humans for being so afraid of it.

She stopped bothering to find the alleys. She didn't want to have to deal with anymore Pokémon. Besides, at this rate, she could probably get away with making a break for the exit. It was fairly far away, but it was directly ahead of her.

She stopped suddenly. A group of trainers with umbrellas were crossing one of the streets ahead of her. She quickly turned around a corner to avoid being spotted.

As Ember turned another corner, she ran into something. She fell backwards, dazed a bit. She didn't bother shaking her head, since it would only make her head hurt more. She slowly stood, gasping when she saw what it was she had run into.

It was the odd-garbed woman.

The human glared right at Ember, her cold black eyes penetrating into her soul. What had the other human called her? Minerva? Ember shivered at the name. Why did it have to be that one trainer? Ember would have preferred running into a Gym Leader than that human!

"Well, well," Minerva said coldly. "If it isn't the Ninetails who ruined my EV training. This time, I will break you."

Ember braced herself for battle. There was no escape, at least not one that would avoid blowing her cover. She realized she would have to fight Minerva's entire team of Pokémon. Ember knew that a single wild Pokémon defeating even a few of a Pokémon trainer's entire team was almost unheard of, but then again, Ember wasn't an ordinary wild Pokémon. She was a competitively-trained tournament Pokémon, and she was more than ready for a battle with this amateur trainer.

Minerva dropped down a bag and pulled out a concealed Pokeball, tossing it into the air. Out came a Braviary in a streak of red light. The massive bird-like Pokémon looked quite ready for combat. It loudly squawked a battle cry. Ember winced as it made the noise, hoping it wouldn't alert any nearby trainers.

Ember knew the rain would weaken her fire attacks, but she didn't dare use Drought, as it would surely attract the attention of every trainer in the city. Instead, she used her Hidden Power Ice, which blasted the bird Pokémon out of the sky. This Braviary seemed slower and weaker than what Ember was used to, but that again was probably because this Braviary hadn't been EV trained like the others she'd faced.

Ember expected Braviary to retaliate with Brave Bird, but Minerva ordered it to use Frustration instead. The Pokémon reared back, diving down at her. Ember wasn't quite quick enough to dodge, taking the attack on her side. The power behind the strike was devastating. Ember was flung backwards, feeling immense agony. The only reason she could still fight was probably thanks again to Braviary's lack of EVs.

Ember quickly got up and returned fire with another Hidden Power Ice, the blast finishing the bird Pokémon off. It let out one last irritating shriek before falling to the ground. Minerva didn't even bother to return Braviary to its ball before sending out her next Pokémon, Floatzel. Ember realized that the only reason Minerva couldn't send out multiple Pokémon at once was due to the small size of the alley. Minerva apparently realized it too, finally returning the unconscious Braviary to its ball to make way.

At last, Ember would get to face Floatzel. Unfortunately, the rain was going to give him a powerful boost of strength, and there was nothing she could do but find another way to fight back.

Suddenly, before she could even launch an attack, the Floatzel was already speeding toward her with Aqua Jet, the water from the rain surrounding him in a vortex of liquid as he smashed into her. Ember rolled to avoid the extra pain from landing on her side, but the agony from the powerful water attack was more than enough to make her dizzy.

Ember stood, ready to launch a Dark Pulse, which wouldn't have been enough against Floatzel, but something else came out instead.

Will-o-wisp.

Ember started as the blue flame flew over to Floatzel and suddenly combusted, bursting in a blaze of blue and green. The Floatzel screamed in agony as he was badly burned. Ember was in utter shock. Why had her Dark Pulse been replaced with Will-o-wisp? She suddenly realized that the TM she'd accidentally activated in the alley must have given her the move. Even though she'd known Dark Pulse for so long, she was glad to have Will-o-wisp, as she would have been doomed otherwise.

The Floatzel launched Aqua Jet again, but this time, the move barely had any impact at all. His burn was weakening his moves devastatingly. Ember slowly began to use what little sunlight was left between the clouds to charge up a Solarbeam. Floatzel saw it coming and rushed at her, but that was his undoing.

As Floatzel approached, Ember blasted him dead-on with the Solarbeam, the ray of light sending the Pokémon careening backwards, spinning through the air several times before crashing down. Minerva returned the downed Pokémon. Floatzel was very lucky he hadn't hurt Absol back in the fields, or Ember would have killed him right then and there before Minerva could have withdrawn him.

Ember glared defiantly at Minerva. Keep 'em coming, she thought. I'll take anything you can dish out and send it back tenfold!

Minerva apparently sensed Ember's smug confidence, gritting her teeth angrily and grabbing another ball. This time, she sent out an Amoongus. Ember had faced Amoongus before. Its main strategy was to use Spore to put opponents to sleep and then use Ingrain, Leech Seed, and\or Double Team to cripple the opponent. Ember would be dead if she didn't act fast.

She quickly debated over whether she could afford to risk a Drought. If she didn't, her Fire Blast wouldn't be enough to take out Amoongus in one shot thanks to the rain. It would then use the devastating Spore combo, and that would be the end of it. Ember had gone through too much to be defeated by the weather now.

She activated her ability.

All at once, her inner fire began to alter the temperature in the atmosphere, the rays of the sun tearing through the cloud cover. Ember knew it was a grave risk, but she had no choice. At least she wouldn't let it go to waste. Ember swiftly used Fire Blast, the sun-empowered move bathing Amoongus in fire and defeating it instantly.

Ember was glad for the victory, but it had come at a cost. She heard several loud shouts of surprise nearby. She hesitantly peeked out around a corner and saw multiple humans begin to flood the streets, obviously wondering why the rain suddenly disappeared.

She didn't have much time.

Minerva then sent out a Gigalith, obviously expecting Ember to use Solarbeam. The Gigalith would easily survive thanks to Sturdy, and then crush her with Earthquake or some other move.

Ember decided not to be predictable. She used Will-o-wisp, the flames burning into Gigalith. The behemoth counter attacked with Earthquake, as predicted, but its power was weakened. It still hurt Ember, but not nearly as much. She then launched a Solarbeam, taking the slightly weakened rock Pokémon out.

As Minerva recalled Gigalith, Ember staggered a bit. She had taken too many hits, even if they were weakened. She still had two more Pokémon to deal with, and she wasn't sure she could handle them both in her current condition. Only one solution came to mind. She had to use one of the Full Restores.

Ember quickly opened her bag, taking one of them out. She was afraid to waste any of the cures for Absol's poison, but she knew that he wouldn't be cured at all if she didn't make it back alive, so she decided to use one of them sparingly. She put the others back, taking one Full Restore and setting it on the ground.

Ember silently cursed. Full Restores weren't built to be used by Pokémon, only trainers. She had no idea how to make it work. Minerva was already grabbing another ball. She had only a few seconds left. Ember bit the nozzle of the device, twisting it to the side. She was amazed when she managed to squirt a few shots of it into her mouth, which began to heal her.

It was more than enough. She felt rejuvenated. She couldn't help but laugh, and she knew she was going to crush Minerva. Her opponent sent out a Stoutland. Ember didn't even bother to soften it up, instead instantly using Fire Blast, the sun strengthening her already-outstanding power. The move instantly took out the Stoutland, Minerva staggering back in shock. Is that the best you can do? Ember thought smugly.

Minerva gritted her teeth and snatched a final Ultra Ball from her bag. She sent out a Dragonite, the fearsome creature roaring as it entered the battle. Ember used Will-o-wisp, burning the dragon Pokémon. In response, her opponent used Dragon Dance. With its speed increased, Dragonite followed through with another attack, firing off an Earthquake.

Despite the Dragon Dance strengthening its power, Dragonite's burn weakened Earthquake enough for Ember to survive. It was still incredibly painful, and she knew she'd be dead if she hadn't used the Full Restore. Why did so many Pokémon have to know how to use Earthquake?!

Ember heard more shouting and doors opening nearby. She was almost out of time. Using all her might, she launched Hidden Power Ice at Dragonite. Apparently, the burn had weakened the dragon Pokémon just enough, as the move finished the behemoth off in one shot.

Minerva screamed in frustration at having lost. Despite her current situation, Ember took a moment to revel in her victory. In trainer terms, she had "swept" Minerva's entire team. Still, the sounds of the trainers nearby coming to investigate were getting too close, so Ember made a run for it. She dashed past Minerva, running around a corner.

Suddenly, Ember stopped. Several trainers were already coming her way, blocking her path. She turned back around, but another group of trainers were coming from the rear. She was trapped. After all she'd been through, was she truly going to fail now?

Ember suddenly recalled Absol's words. 'If your ability gets in the way, you can always control it.'

Was it really true? Could Ember simply turn off her ability at will? At the end of every battle, Drought had always faded away on its own, but that process was incredibly slow, and these trainers were too close to wait that long. She hoped Absol was telling the truth. Then, she laughed at herself. Absol always told her the truth.

Using all the strength of mind she could muster, Ember willed her inner fire to stop her ability. Come on, she thought furiously. This has to work. Stop burning. Stop burning!

Suddenly, like a flame being blown out, the extra light from the sun simply vanished as quickly as it had arrived, the clouds covering the sky once again. Ember jumped at the sight of it. It worked! She'd shut off her ability just like that! Ember felt an incredible surge of joy, elation, and confidence. She'd never known about that power before. She could turn Drought on and off at will, any time she wanted!

The alleys became pitch-black with the sunlight gone, and the trainers didn't know what to think. Now that Ember was no longer visible, she used a brief Will-o-wisp to light her own way for a second, then jumped onto the nearby dumpster and onto the rooftops again. The humans below were still fumbling through the darkness, looking for the source of the previous unnatural sunlight.

Finally, once she reached the end of the alley, Ember jumped down from the rooftops, her light body landing without a sound. Two nearby trainers saw her, one sending out a Magmortar, the other an Infernape.

"That wild Ninetails must be responsible for the extra sunlight!" The first one yelled. "It must have used Sunny Day or something! Let's get it! Magmortar, Flamethrower—"

"No, don't!" the second one shouted. "You'll just activate its Flash Fire!"

Ember smirked. They had no idea her ability was Drought now that she had turned it off. Their brief hesitation allowed her to bolt past them.

"No! No! No!" the horrible voice of Minerva screamed behind her. "Its ability is Drought, not Flash Fire, what are you waiting for? Attack!"

But it was too late. Ember was long gone. She fled through the town entrance, escaping from the city and heading back into the fields.

From the nearby rooftops, concealed in the shadows, Lucario watched Ember flee through the town entrance, the trainers unable to catch her in time. He smiled.

"Well done, Ninetails," he said. "Well done."

 

The rain had at last returned in full, the darkened fields seeming much quieter without any of the peaceful wild Pokémon around. Ember ran across the plains at top speed, doubts already creeping into her mind. What if Absol had been attacked while she was gone? He had no way to defend himself. What if he had been eaten alive? What if she was too late in getting the medicine?

She angrily shoved those thoughts out of her head. She would make it. She had to. She bolted across the fields, eating up the distance between her and where she left Absol. At last, after a few more minutes of running, she made it back to the spot near the entrance to the cave.

There he was.

Ember felt greatly relieved he hadn't been attacked, but he was still on his side, eyes shut. She dashed toward him, pulling out the Full Restores. One would probably do the job, but she was fully willing to use all of them if that was what it took. She grabbed one of them, wondering whether to spray it into his mouth or on the horrible wound he received from Nidoking. She decided to use one for each, just in case.

Ember yanked the cap off the first one with her teeth, aiming it at the gash on Absol's side. She squeezed the bottle as hard as she could, spraying the antidote onto the wound. She then waited patiently for something to happen. At first, she was worried it wouldn't have an effect, but she felt a surge of relief when the awful wound at last began to close, the green liquid vanishing. She watched the wound slowly heal until it was nothing more than a small black mark on Absol's side.

She then opened a second bottle, placing the nozzle in Absol's mouth. She squeezed the antidote, helping him swallow as much as he could. Ember then leaned against his chest, listening and watching for any signs of recovery.

Her blood ran cold. She couldn't hear anything. Why wasn't the Full Restore working?

"Absol?" she said anxiously. "Absol, wake up! Can you hear me?"

There was no response. Ember stood there for a few moments in the cold, rain-drenched fields, the reality slowly sinking in.

She was too late.

All at once, Ember's failure hit her harder than a Stone Edge. She had wasted too much time. She wasn't quick enough. She had failed Absol. She couldn't save his life. What had made her think she ever could have saved him? She realized she had been doomed to fail from the start. After everything she'd done, Absol was still gone.

That reality was by far the most painful. Her best friend in the world was gone. He had helped her before even knowing her, fought by her side through thick and thin, introduced her to a world she'd never known, and even guided her through it. And after all that, she had let him down when he needed her most.

Ember slowly turned and began to walk away. She barely took a few steps before finding she couldn't go any further, finally lying down. The trials of the longest day she'd ever lived, combined with the grief of losing Absol, had drained her completely. She didn't feel like ever getting back up again. Perhaps she would merely lie there with Absol until she died too. Yes, she decided, that was what she would do. Why not? She'd lost everything, after all. Her trainer was probably long gone, and her partner was too.

"Ember, as romantic as this is, I'm getting a bit cold out here in the rain. Do you think we can leave now?"

Ember sighed. "Stop complaining, Absol. I'm not in the mood."

It took a few moments for the words to register in her fatigued brain. When they did, Ember shot up.

"Wait a minute!" she yelled. "Absol?!"

She pivoted around, her heart racing. Absol's eyes were open. He was calmly lying there, grinning at her. Ember stood there for a few moments, speechless. Then, unable to contain herself, she ran over and hugged him, lying down at his side and wrapping her tails around him to keep him warm. Absol gave her one of the lighthearted chuckles she loved so much.

"I'm glad you missed me," he said jovially.

"Of course I did," Ember replied warmly. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? Are you alright?"

"It's nice to hear your constant questions again. Yes, I'm alright, but can I stand up now?"

Ember smirked. "As soon as I'm finished making sure you're okay."

Absol's grin widened. Ember snuggled up against him. She had never felt so relieved. The two stayed like that for a long while, enjoying each other's company, occasionally sharing little kisses and tender words, not even noticing the rain anymore. Finally, deciding she'd better let Absol get on his feet, she let go of him and stood up. Absol slowly rolled over and got up as well. His legs shook a bit. Ember stood at his side again in case he needed support. This time, Absol leaned on her a bit until he regained his balance.

"Thank you, Ember," he said.

Once he was finally stable, Absol walked around a little. Ember was elated to see him up and about again. She was worried the poison would have sapped his strength, but she saw that he was okay. She felt like an unfathomable weight had been lifted from her shoulders. After a few more moments, Absol looked at her in wonder.

"Ember, did you go all the way into that city to get these antidotes?" he asked.

She nodded with pride. "They aren't just antidotes, they're Full Restores. I managed to get them from a Pokémon that worked at the mart."

Absol glanced at her neck. "I see that he got something from you as well."

Ember sighed. "Yeah, but it was worth it. I'd have traded him a thousand."

Absol looked away sadly. "I'm sorry I put you through all that. You probably missed your trainer because of me."

Ember nodded slowly. She walked over and put her paw on his cheek until his eyes met hers again.

"I missed her this time," Ember agreed. "But we'll catch up to her again, right?"

Absol was silent for a few moments. Soon, his grin began to return.

"Yeah," he said resolutely. "You bet we will!"

With that, Ember and Absol, tired and hungry but together again, searched for a suitable camp site before continuing on their journey.

End of arc 1 of 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me, PrinceOfPuddles (duh), with another author's note. I can see why other story have them now. If you are reading this chances are you have read the other chapters. For that I would like to thank you. Creating this was not easy, weeks were put into every chapter making sure it is exactly how I want it.
> 
> After all this time and all this work knowing that I can share this with people who enjoy it makes it all worthwhile. Thank you.
> 
> oh yeah, almost forgot, when one chapter ends another starts. Time to start to work on: Chapter 9: A Fresh Start


	9. A Fresh Start

Part II of IV: The Bonds of Survival

Chapter 9: A Fresh Start

Deep within Rypherior's cavern, making their way past the many dead or unconscious rock and ground Pokémon that once guarded the passageways so adamantly, the entire main force of the East Side, led by Luxray himself, made their way through the now-unguarded cave. They had received word of Rypherior's defeat a few days prior, but it was another thing to see the results for themselves.

For years, they had been unable to cross through the passage to the western side of the region, but with Rypherior and his guards gone, the advantage was theirs at last. As they went, groups of agents broke off from the main force to scavenge for any supplies or treasures Rypherior's armies may have been hiding, bringing as many back as they could.

Spearheading the East Side army, flanked by his vanguard, Luxray calmly and confidently strode through the once-impenetrable cavern passages. He still wondered how it was that Rypherior had been defeated, deciding it must have been because he was attacked while his main forces were off gathering supplies and defending other territories they owned. The bigger they are, the harder they fall, he thought smugly.

"Is there any news on the Pokémon that bested Rypherior?" Luxray asked.

Mienshao, one of Luxray's newest and strongest commanders, shook his head.

"None so far," he replied. "However, we are receiving reports of a Pokémon causing quite a bit of chaos in the nearby town."

"No doubt our dear friend Absol again," Luxray chuckled. "Tell the men to fan out and check each passage thoroughly. Take one of the squadrons and search for hidden TMs and battle items. I bet Rypherior has been hording quite a few treasures in here. If you see any survivors, kill them."

Mienshao saluted and turned away from Luxray's vanguard, relaying his orders and taking his own squadron to search the cavern. The cave was easily large enough to allow the thousands of Pokémon from the East Side pouring into the cavern to search every square inch for supplies. They were finding even more than they bargained for. Apparently, Rypherior kept most of the essential supplies he collected in that very cave.

Luxray grinned every time one of their groups returned with a massive load of food and treasure. If they found much more, they'd have to start leaving it behind! He reveled in the end of Rypherior's rule. That Pokémon had caused him so much trouble in the past. Rypherior was the reason the East Side was never able to reach Houndoom's forces on the other side, at least not in any large numbers.

Out of the corner of his eye, Luxray noticed a Manectric getting a bit too close. He glanced at the green and yellow Pokémon, who was trying to pass him and take the lead. Luxray let out a low warning growl. The Manectric didn't take the hint and continued to walk ahead of Luxray and his vanguard, even daring to growl back at him.

The Manectric's snarls were suddenly cut off as Luxray pounced upon him at blinding speed, knocking him on his side. Then, before Manectric even had a moment to recover, Luxray swiftly and viciously bit his neck, his cold fangs penetrating the life blood vein in his neck. The Manectric dazedly tried to stand and fight back, but he slowly lost all strength and toppled to the ground, unmoving. Luxray took a moment to enjoy his triumph, then turned back to his soldiers.

"Keep going," he barked.

His army obeyed without a moment's hesitation. It had always been this way. Being the leader of the East Side—or any group of Pokémon-was a hard life. Overconfident or eager Pokémon would occasionally try to pass him or even attack him to try to take his spot as leader, and he had learned to quickly kill them without mercy, as he did to the young and impudent Manectric. It was the only way to ensure the others never tried the same thing. The East Side was a giant pack and he was the pack leader.

Over the years, Luxray had become stronger and swifter through the countless battles to hold his position. He was more vicious than the other Pokémon, his mind worked quicker in battle, and he knew how to kill opponents before they could strike back. His particular race was not the strongest of the Electric types, and he had made it very clear that he was the exception to that rule. Luxray was a natural born survivor, and a natural born killer. It was his destiny, and he accepted it. Deep down, he almost enjoyed it.

Killing used to be repugnant to him, but that was a distant memory, long since covered up by the harsh realities of the wild. Here, it was kill or be killed, eat or be eaten. It was all he knew. He despised the weak and respected the powerful. Only the strongest could rule the region, and he was the strongest. And to remain the strongest, he had to kill anyone who ever dared oppose his authority to make an example to the others. It was the only way to survive. Kindness, compassion, love, and spirit did not exist for him, and those who clung to their existence were weak and destined to die.

At last, Luxray's vanguard reached the end of the massive cavern, slowly being followed by the rest of their main force. Luxray entered the circular cave room, soon followed by Mienshao, who had returned with several valuable TMs. This was the moment he and his men had waited for. They were standing in Rypherior's own chamber.

Luxray's grin widened when he saw Rypherior.

The massive rock Pokémon was still alive, but he was limping and clutching a massive wound on his side, barely able to move. Perfect.

"Take him," Luxray commanded.

Rypherior turned. He was about to launch an attack, but an Eelektross coiled itself tightly around his right arm. Rypherior tried to free himself, but a Galvantula shot a thick web at his left arm, trapping it as well. Normally, Rypherior would have broken free with ease, but he was obviously far too weakened to fight back. A Jolteon used Swagger, Rypherior hurting himself in confusion. Finally, an Ampharos used Focus Blast, finishing the weakened Rypherior off with ease.

Luxray smirked, standing in front of the half-conscious Rypherior, looking at him with both satisfaction and contempt.

"Such a pity," he taunted. "If only you had simply let us pass through your cavern, perhaps none of this would have happened. Instead, you stubbornly fought us at every turn. Then, thinking you were safe here, in your ridiculous overconfidence, you send your main forces elsewhere, allowing a pair of wild Pokémon to cut through what numbers you left behind to guard the cave. As if that weren't stupid enough, you arrogantly challenged the Pokémon yourselves, and then you actually lost! I clearly overestimated you."

"Enough with your mind games, Luxray," Rypherior said between strained breaths. "What do you want?"

"Ha! I already have what I want. I've killed all your men, so no one will ever know what happened here. The rest of your forces that you sent elsewhere won't return to this cave until you send for them, so we can pass through your cavern whenever we want, and we've already helped ourselves to all your supplies. Now, the only thing left to do is dispose of you, unless you want to try begging for mercy."

"Your conversation with the maker will be a short one but the consequence with last an eternity. I think you-" Rypherior suddenly twisted throwing off the Eelektross. The stone monster raised his arm and used his last strength to fire a full power Rock Wrecker. Luxray flatened himself to the ground as the huge boulder flew over him crushing half his vanguard.

The warlord's eyes shimmered, black energy and electricity forming on his scythe-like claws. He jabbed them into Rypherior's throat, tearing through his rock-like body with frightening ease. By the time he was finished, he had nearly cut Rypherior in half. He yanked his claws out of Rypherior's body, the Rock Pokémon leader collapsing in a heap.

Luxray grunted slightly, his breathing becoming strained. Mienshao picked himself off the ground and stood at his side.

"Are you alright, Leader?" he asked.

When Luxray finally caught his breath, he nodded.

"The scars Absol left behind still plague me," he said bitterly. "But they will never beat me. Gather together whatever supplies we can carry and order the men through the exit. It's time to set up a base of operations on the western side of the region for our coming battle with Houndoom."

Luxray walked toward the exit, kicking Rypherior's body out of his way as he went.

"And get rid of this," he added.

 

The morning after her incursion into the city, Ember woke up early, the ground pleasantly damp from last night's rain. She felt completely refreshed, both physically and mentally, as though the trials of the previous day were but a bad dream. Next to her, Absol was still sleeping soundly. She smiled when she heard his deep breathing. She knew his body was still recovering from the effects of the poison and decided not to disturb him.

Ember quietly stood up and decided to walk around the fields a bit. She smirked, realizing this was the first time she'd ever gotten up before Absol, and once he recovered fully, it would probably be the last. She went over to the nearby lake, slowly dropping into it, her inner fire heating up her body despite the cold of the water. She was grateful for the chance to get cleaned up, especially after going through so many alleys back in the town.

After swimming around and enjoying herself for a few minutes, Ember climbed out of the water and shook herself off, stretching out her stiff legs and tails. After taking in the fresh air, Ember ran to the top of the nearby hill, gazing out over the horizon at the beautiful sunrise bathing the sky in a myriad of warm colors. She was glad she woke up early enough to see it.

She heard someone coming up behind her. She turned to see Absol walking up the hill, joining her at the top and watching the sunrise as well. She was grateful he had made enough noise during his approach to avoid startling her.

"Good morning, Absol," Ember said cheerfully. "Are you feeling better?"

Absol smiled. "Much better than I expected. It's amazing what a good night's sleep can do for your body."

"Sorry if I woke you."

"I never even heard you get up," he reassured her. "So, how about some breakfast? I'll go catch a few fish pokemon at the lake if you'll light the fire."

Hearing a growl from her stomach, Ember nodded eagerly. Absol chuckled, strolling back to the camp site and carefully slinging the trainer bag over his shoulder. Last night, Absol had insisted on carrying the bag again once he recovered his strength. Ember didn't mind, especially since the bag was starting to get heavy with all the supplies she managed to find in the city.

Ember went about the task of finding fallen branches and twigs to use as firewood, occasionally hearing a splash at the lake, followed by Absol bringing a caught Finneon back to the camp and then heading back to catch some more. By the time Ember finished gathering a suitable supply of firewood, Absol had caught five Finneon, setting three of them aside for her.

Knowing that Absol would probably be as hungry as her even if he didn't show it, Ember split one of her fish with her claw and gave half of it to him to make it even. Absol smiled and nodded his thanks. Ember glanced at the caught Finneon for a moment, which were each nearly a foot long and more than enough to keep them going.

"Absol, how did you learn to catch fish, anyway?" she asked.

"Lots of time and practice, and plenty of failures. It's essentially all about speed and patience. I'll show you sometime."

Finally, the two sat down, Ember lighting the sticks with Will-o-wisp. Absol raised an eyebrow.

"Did you learn that move in the city?" he asked.

Ember nodded. "It was incredibly useful. Oh, that reminds me, Absol, I found something I think you can use."

She reached behind him and opened the bag, pulling out the TM Keckleon gave her the other day.

"I tried to use it, but I don't think I can learn Stone Edge," she said. "Maybe you can, though."

Absol placed a paw on the disk, which began to shimmer. His fur glowed brightly for a few moments. Finally, the light died away.

"Looks like I can," he agreed. "I've been meaning to replace Swords Dance with a better fourth move anyway. Thanks for that."

Once they cooked the fish Absol caught, after a pleasant meal that filled their hungry bellies, Ember stood up, glancing around a bit before looking back at Absol.

"So, where are we going today?" she asked.

Absol stood up as well, grinning sheepishly.

"I don't actually know," he replied. "Now that your trainer has gone off elsewhere, I have no idea where we can find her again."

Ember nodded, hiding her slight disappointment. She expected as much, considering there was no way to know where Rose could have gone.

"However," he added, "I think I know how we can find out."

Ember instantly perked up, listening intently. She knew Absol would find a way.

"I have an old friend who lives somewhere around here," Absol continued. "He's an Umbreon, but he likes to be called 'Umbra.' I think it was his old trainer nickname or something. Anyway, he enjoys living near cities—not too near, of course—and listening in on all the latest news and gossip exchanged by the humans."

"Gossip?" Ember asked, curious.

"That's right. You wouldn't believe the kind of rumors he hears around there. Humans love gossiping about other humans, and they love gossiping about Pokémon even more. I bet you didn't know they even have rumors about you and me. Sometimes, they even put those rumors in their Pokedex."

"Really? What rumors do they have about you?"

Absol chuckled. "Well, some Pokedex say that Absol in general can detect disasters before they happen. Others say we have the evil power to spread disaster and calamity wherever we go."

Ember laughed. "You're kidding! What do they say about me?"

"You? Don't you know? Your trainer carries a Pokedex, right?"

"Yeah, but I've never seen what's in it."

Absol smirked. "Well, if you ever did find a completed Pokedex, it would be more like reading through a joke book. Humans put in whatever rumors and legends they hear about as though they were fact. They say Ninetails have incredible psychic power in their namesakes, and can live for a thousand years."

"Get out of here!"

"Wait, it gets better. Other variations of the Pokedex say that if anyone ever dares touch one of your tails, they'll get cursed for a thousand years."

Ember burst out laughing, rolling on the ground in hysterics. Absol couldn't help himself and started laughing as well.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ember said as their laughter finally died down. "I can see why Umbra likes listening in on all of this. It's hilarious!"

"Yeah, he's not only a sucker for rumors, but he also hears every bit of news that comes in and keeps track of anything interesting he sees or hears, and he knows his way around nearly every city in the region. He's the ultimate busybody, but he's a good guy when it comes down to it. If anyone can help us find your trainer, it's him."

"And you know where we can find him?"

"Yep. He has a Secret Base around here somewhere. Once we find him, we'll know where to go in no time."

Ember smiled. "I never doubted you for a second."

Absol laughed. "I certainly did! Come on, let's get going. We should try to reach him while the sun is still up, since he does most of his spying on the humans at night."

Making sure the bag was snug on his back, Absol led the way through the fields, Ember following close behind, glad to be on the move with him again. She began to wonder what kind of personality Umbra must have to wait around cities just to listen to rumors spread by humans. She bet it must be worth the risk it to hear those kinds of stories.

"Say, Absol, what do the humans say about Umbra?" she asked as they went.

"I've asked him before, but he never tells me," Absol replied dryly.

"How long has it been since you last saw him?"

"Oh, it's been a while now. I'm afraid we had a bit of a falling out last time we saw each other, but I'm sure we can convince him to help."

The two continued in companionable silence for a time, the scenery around them ever changing. Occasionally, they even saw a few abandoned buildings here and there, usually with the entrances barred by wooden planks. As they passed a nearby town, Ember saw an incredibly large, circular building that looked like it had once been very colorful and gaudy, although the paint on it was deteriorating.

"Absol, look at that," she said when she saw it. "Why does that building look so familiar?"

Absol glanced at it for a moment.

"Looks like an old Contest Hall," he said. "Probably abandoned for quite a while."

Ember couldn't help smiling a bit.

"You know, I've always wanted to compete in one of those," she said wistfully. "I bet it would be tons of fun."

"You never entered a Pokemon Contest before?"

"No. I guess my master just wasn't interested in them."

Absol nodded. "Maybe when you get back to your trainer, you'll get the chance."

Ember glanced at him, still smiling. "You know, Absol, I bet you'd be pretty good at Contests."

To her surprise, Absol smiled back.

"Well, I did win a few ribbons here and there," he said.

Ember's eyes widened. "You entered in contests?"

Absol chuckled. "I even managed to win a Master Rank contest once. I have to admit, they can be pretty fun. I can give you a few pointers, if you like. Maybe we could even practice together sometime."

Ember grinned. "That would be fantastic."

As they went, Ember glanced at the old Contest Hall again. Suddenly, she thought of a great idea to brighten their day.

"I know! Hey, Absol, let's go inside!" she said eagerly. "We might find tons of great stuff in there!"

"Um, I don't think that's such a good idea—"

But when Absol turned toward her, he saw that she was already running toward the building. He sighed, reluctantly following her.

"Wow!" he heard her call from inside. "Absol, look at all this!"

Absol entered the building, seeing Ember running to and fro, picking up accessories lying around. He had to admit, it was impressive how much was untouched. The massive entry hall was almost completely intact, several Pokémon accessories hanging on nearby racks for use. Even the purple carpeting was relatively clean. The light from the slightly cracked windows brightened the room splendidly.

"Ember, we have no idea what wild Pokémon may be using this building as a refuge," Absol said as he ran after her. "We should get out of here and keep moving."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," she called back. "Hey, check this out!"

Absol groaned, continuing to chase after Ember through the various dressing rooms and hallways of the building. He noticed quite a few photos of dressed-up contestant Pokémon, wondering how many Pokémon were entered for contests in the building before it became abandoned. As he went, Absol found it surprisingly difficult to keep up with Ember. He was certain she was leading him through there on purpose.

"I'm getting tired of this," he muttered. "Ember, where are you?"

Finally, Absol ran through one of the large doorways behind the front counters. He glanced around, seeing hundreds of empty seats where audiences used to watch the contests. He saw Ember up on the stage, looking at the multi-colored stage lights in wonder. She was wearing a large, blue contest ribbon on her scruff and a red feather plume on her head. She walked up to a big stereo near the backstage, tapping a large red button on it. The machine began playing lively contest music. Ember grinned widely.

"I can't believe this old thing still works," she marveled, trying to dance to the beat. "The Pokémon up here must have had so much fun!"

"Which is more than I can say for the Pokémon down here," Absol said between breaths. "Alright, we've spent enough time running around old contest halls. Come down from there and let's go."

"Nah, I don't really feel like it," Ember replied jovially.

Absol's eyes narrowed. "Ember, I'm running out of patience here. Why are you acting like this, anyway?"

Ember rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Absol. All we do every day is run around the region, going through dark caves or dirty marshes. When we're not walking ourselves to death, we're being chased by evil Pokémon gangs. I want to have some fun for a change! Why don't you come up here and dance with me?"

Absol sighed. "Now you're just stalling, Ember. Besides, it's been years since I've entered any contests. It would be an understatement to say I'm more than a little rusty."

Ember shrugged. "Well, I've never been in a contest, if you want to talk about rusty. Why don't we use the stage to practice together like you promised?"

"Ember, this is getting silly. We don't have time for this."

"Why not? You said it yourself, the East Side doesn't know where we are anymore. Come on, Absol, I want to dance with you! It'll be fun! Please?"

Absol was about to protest further, but found himself pausing for some reason. He glanced around the massive contest room, memories of past competitions flooding into his head. The catchy tune echoing through the building from the old radio only added to the nostalgia. He looked back at Ember, who was still sitting at the top of the stage, awaiting his answer.

Absol noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He reached behind one of the old seats, finding a black top-hat sitting there, still in good condition. The faintest traces of a smirk crossed his features as he tossed the hat on his head. He looked at Ember again, hiding a smile.

"Well," he said in mock resignation, "I guess one dance wouldn't kill me."

Ember ecstatically watched Absol climb up onto the stage, the two exchanging playful grins. With that, once they found the right beat with the music, they began dancing together. Absol was a surprisingly good dancer, moving along gracefully with the music. Ember didn't have any real experience, but she was a quick learner and managed to keep up with him.

As they stepped back and forth across the stage, the music slowly picked up, Ember and Absol moving a bit faster. Ember imagined a crowd of humans watching, cheering them on. Amazingly, they managed to avoid stepping on each other's paws through the entire dance, not that Ember would have minded the contact too much. Dancing with Absol was even more fun than she'd hoped it would be.

As the music built up, Ember tried to twirl herself around with it, but her timing was slightly off. She nearly stumbled, almost tripping over her own tails. She blushed a bit in embarrassment, but Absol smiled encouragingly at her.

"Just let the music guide you," he said. "Try to relax and enjoy yourself."

Ember smiled back, relaxing and merely moving with the music, allowing it to move her in the right direction. Finally, as the music reached its climax, she tried the twirl once more. This time, she executed it perfectly, Absol stepping in time with her to complement the move and tossing his hat into the air. Ember breathed a quick sigh of relief, Absol grinning broadly.

The music soon spiraled to a smooth climax, and as Ember and Absol slowly ended their dance, they briefly locked eyes, almost startled by how close they'd ended up to each other. Ember could practically hear her own heart pounding as she looked into Absol's deep red eyes, which gazed back at her with a fondness she'd rarely seen. Before she could even think, she found herself leaning in closer to him. To her surprise, he leaned in closer as well, as if they were both compelled by the same unknown and undeniable force. Their mouths were only inches apart now…

The ear-piercing sound of distant thunder made them both start, snapping them out of the moment. Ember and Absol looked out one of the windows, seeing the sky darkened by thunderclouds.

"That's strange," Ember said. "There weren't any clouds in the sky before we came in."

"I don't like this," Absol replied. "Come on, let's go."

Ember sadly took off her accessories, though she managed to quickly slip the blue ribbon into their bag while Absol wasn't looking. With that, the two ran back outside the Contest Hall. It was now raining heavily, flashes of lightning brightening the valley around them.

Suddenly, there was a loud series of roars in the distance, followed by a deafening booming sound. Ember and Absol ducked behind a few nearby trees at the edge of the valley for shelter from the rain and in case of attack, but all the sounds seemed relatively distant, although they were growing steadily louder with each passing moment.

"It could be a pack of Pokémon hunting for game," Absol said quietly. "Or it could be a trainer. Whatever it is, it's getting closer."

Ember silently nodded, watching carefully. She became slightly nervous as the sound grew louder and louder until it became almost unbearable.

Finally, the source of the noise arrived.

A massive group of Audino suddenly appeared on the dark horizon, running for their lives toward the valley. Ember and Absol couldn't see what was chasing them right away, but they knew whatever it was would be a problem.

"Why would any Pokémon bother chasing Audino?" Ember asked.

"Well, for starters, they can't fight back," Absol replied. "That makes them easy prey. Also, for whatever reason, any Pokémon that kills an Audino gets a major boost in strength."

"So, Audino are essentially walking food and\or experience-boosters," Ember said dryly. "Sounds like a wonderful lot in life."

Absol nodded. "There isn't anything they can do about it, either. They have almost no aggressive moves to defend themselves, not to mention how weak they are in battle. They're essentially at the bottom of the food chain, especially when trainers looking for experience are around."

Suddenly, they heard another booming noise, more loud roars sounding throughout the valley. Finally, Ember and Absol saw the source of the chaos. Chasing the large group of Audino, a pack of electric Pokémon were firing bolts of lightning at them while following them through the valley. There was an Electrode, a Zebstrika, a Galvantula, an Electabuzz, a Klinklang and several Emolga. They were quickly destroying the group of helpless Audino with ease.

"They look like Pokémon from the East Side!" Ember said nervously.

"I know," Absol muttered gravely. "That's what scares me."

As the electric Pokémon drew nearer, Ember stood up, ready to ambush them, but Absol held her back.

"What are you doing?!" she whispered sharply. "I don't care if they're from the East Side, those Audino are being massacred! We have to help!"

"Of course we do," Absol replied calmly. "But not yet."

"Why not?! What are you waiting for?"

Absol's eyes remained on the group of electric Pokémon.

"I want to see if we can get the Hunting Leader," he said.

Ember cocked her head to the side curiously. "Hunting Leader?"

Absol nodded. "Every large group of Pokémon from the East Side that's hunting for game or raiding a territory for supplies has one. The Hunting Leader is a high-ranking electric Pokémon from Luxray's inner circle. Their only real purpose is to enforce discipline in the group. They also take a small portion of any food and supplies the group finds back to Luxray."

"So, you want to wait and see if you can lure the Hunting Leader for this group out?"

"That's right. I'm certain the leader is hiding around here somewhere. Since the leaders are some of Luxray's highest-ranking commanders, I want to capture him for information. We need to know how and why the East Side is here. Let's wait a little longer. The leader almost always comes out near the end of the hunt."

Ember nodded and crouched back down, watching the electric Pokémon attack the Audino and trying to be patient. She did her best to remain calm, but the more and more she saw the helpless Pokémon injured or killed, the more she wanted to charge into the plains and tear the East Side agents apart. She was just about to when Absol turned to her, seeming to sense her thoughts.

"Attack them now and you'll only be condemning the Audino and ourselves to death," he said soberly. "If we don't take down the Hunting Leader, even if we beat all the other electric Pokémon, the leader will just come back with a larger party to kill the Audino later, not to mention he'll report our whereabouts to Luxray and we'll be fair game again. I know it hurts, but be patient and trust me."

As difficult as it was to wait, Ember trusted Absol more than anyone, so she managed to contain herself. The Audino were still crying out helplessly, trying to fight back with their woefully inadequate attacks, such as Doubleslap and Present, which did almost nothing to their opponents more often than not and sometimes even healed them. It was a pitiful sight.

Suddenly, however, Ember noticed something gray and machine-like emerge from behind a few rocks nearby. When she saw its large, ominous red eye, she recognized the Pokémon as a Magnezone. It made an eerie, mechanical humming noise as it floated over the group of electric Pokémon, energy coursing through it.

"Is that the leader?" Ember asked hopefully.

"No doubt," Absol replied. "Let's go."

Ember breathed a quick sigh of relief and ran out into the fields, Absol doing the same. As soon as they reached the enemy, Ember instantly activated Drought, the rays of light cutting away the east sides Rain Dance. Taking advantage of the added boost to fire moves, Absol attacked Magnezone with Flamethrower, the creature letting out a metallic groan as the move torched it.

When the other electric Pokémon saw their leader being attacked, they quickly turned away from the Audino and engaged their assailants. Ember instantly launched a Fire Blast at Klinklang, taking it out before it could use Shift Gear. The Electrode and Electabuzz ran over to battle Absol and assist their leader, leaving the Zebstrika, Galvantula and Emolga to deal with Ember.

The Zebstrika used Wild Charge, moving at unavoidable speeds. Rather than try to dodge the attack, Ember launched a Will-o-wisp at close range, burning the Zebstrika and weakening its attack. Ember was still knocked back by the force of the blow, but it didn't hurt as much as it might have, and she managed to get up quickly enough to avoid the Galvantula's Discharge.

Ember used her Solarbeam, nailing the Zebstrika and finishing him off before he could attack again. However, one of the Emolga used Thunder Wave. Ember instantly felt the same horrible tingling sensation she felt when hit by the Jolteon near the mountains. She tried to strike back, but the paralysis prevented her from moving quickly enough.

She felt herself moving slower, every muscle in her body quivering with the electricity. She wanted to grab a Rawst Berry from their bag and heal the paralysis, but Galvantula's eyes were glowing bright green. Its ability, Unnerve, would prevent her from eating them anyway. The rest of the Emolga were constantly flying about, striking her again and again with rapid electric attacks. She had no idea what to do.

On his end, Absol quickly pivoted around and struck the Electabuzz with Sucker Punch before it could nail him from behind with Cross Chop. The Electrode was rolling around them in a circle, launching Thunder after Thunder, Absol having to precisely avoid each and every one of them while still focusing on the battle at hand, which made things twice as difficult.

Absol heard a low humming noise. He turned just in time to see Magnezone charging up a Zap Cannon. He deftly dodged to the left, avoiding the incredible ray of electricity. The beam of energy sailed past him, vaporizing the entire nearby hill he and Ember used to view the sunrise earlier. The brief distraction caused Absol to be hit by one of Electrode's Thunder attacks, knocking him to the ground.

The agony from the attack was almost unbearable, but Absol managed roll to the side just in time to dodge Magnezone's Flash Cannon, the beam blasting a large hole in the ground where Absol's head would have been. Quickly getting to his feet, Absol used the brief moment to watch Electrode. He waited for the precise moment to pounce. Then, seeing Electrode coming in closer and charging up a Thunder, Absol darted at him and used another Sucker Punch, striking down the Pokeball-like Pokémon with ease.

However, before he could react, Magnezone used the moment to launch Thunder Wave, paralyzing Absol as well. The Magnezone then began charging up another Zap Cannon. Absol tried to stagger out of the way, but his legs felt numb from the electricity coursing through him. Even if Magnezone missed, there was nothing Absol could do to avoid any other attacks Magnezone launched.

Ember and Absol both braced themselves for the worst, but they began to hear something else. The electric Pokémon paused as well, searching for the source of the noise. It was pleasant, even melodic. Ember and Absol slowly turned toward the group of Audino, seeing a wonderful sight.

The Pokémon were using Heal Bell.

All at once, the horrible tingling sensation on their bodies stopped, the electricity slowly fading. Both Absol and Ember felt the paralysis vanish. But that wasn't the end. The Audino began using Heal Pulse, the refreshing waves bathing Ember and Absol, the pain from their injuries steadily vanishing until they felt good as new.

"Ember, I think it's about time we wrapped this up, don't you?" Absol asked calmly.

"Yes, I think so," Ember agreed, equally calm.

Ember and Absol suddenly switched places, Absol tearing Galvantula apart with Flamethrower and picking off the remaining Emolga with Stone Edge while Ember nailed Magnezone with Fire Blast. As quick as it had begun, the fight was over. The Audino cheered for their saviors, clapping and shouting praises and continuing to use Heal Pulse on them.

Absol nodded to Ember, and the two walked over to the unconscious Magnezone. Absol roughly shook it awake, its one creepy red eye slowly opening.

"Make one move and Ember will burn you alive," Absol said coldly.

The magnet-like Pokémon blinked. Ember emphasized the point by burning the ground in front of it with Will-o-wisp, causing Magnezone to wince.

"Now, then," Absol said emotionlessly. "Down to business. What were you and your group doing here?"

"HUNTING," Magnezone replied in a toneless, half-living, half-mechanical voice.

"I gathered that," Absol replied impatiently. "But did Luxray send you to sneak past the mountain cave to gather supplies on the other side, or did you come here on your own?"

Magnezone let out an eerie, mechanical laugh.

"YOU HAVEN'T HEARD?" it replied. "LUXRAY AND HIS ARMIES ARE ALREADY HERE. SOME WILD POKEMON TORE A HOLE RIGHT THROUGH RYPHERIOR'S DEFENSES AND LET US IN. MAYBE YOU TWO ARE THE ONES, EH?"

Ember and Absol exchanged worried glances. Their hopes of the East Side being unable to follow them were completely dashed. Absol turned back to Magnezone.

"Is Luxray planning an assault on Houndoom's forces?" he asked.

"OF COURSE WE ARE, YOU IDIOT. WHY DO YOU THINK WE CAME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

Absol grabbed the Magnezone, holding a flaming claw at its eye.

"Where are Luxray and his armies now?" he asked.

"YOU'RE JUST GOING TO KILL ME ANYWAY, SO THIS IS KIND OF REDUNDANT-"

Magnezone was sharply cut off as Absol jabbed his claw into the center of its body, tearing through its metal plating with ease. Ember looked away, hearing Magnezone let out one last, metallic groan. Finally, Absol tossed the ruined machine-Pokémon aside and then turned to Ember.

"We need to leave," he said.

Ember nodded gravely. The two turned and walked up to the group of Audino. Ember hadn't noticed it during the chaos of the fight, but all the Audino were wearing strange yellow ribbons on their chests. One of the Pokémon stepped forward, a slightly different colored version of the others, probably a "Shiny" Pokémon.

"We owe you our lives, kind travelers," The Audino said gratefully. "Please tell us, how can we repay you?"

"Spread the word about what happened here," Absol replied. "Tell every Pokémon you find this news: The East Side has arrived. Tell them to find good places to hide, to protect their families and prepare for the worst."

"And tell the strong ones it's not too late to fight back," Ember added firmly.

"It will be as you say," the Audino replied.

The Audino turned to carry out their task, Ember and Absol heading in a different direction.

"And try not to get discovered and attacked by more East Side agents," Absol added over his shoulder.

The Audino nervously muttered their assent, leaving to spread the word.

"So, what do we do now?" Ember asked.

"Knowing Umbra, he probably already heard about the East Side being here," Absol replied. "Finding him again might be a bit harder, but it's even more important now that we do. I had no idea the East Side would reach the cavern before Rypherior's main forces returned, but now that they have, we need to keep moving."

With that, Ember and Absol continued at a much brisker pace, the world around them already seeming far more dangerous.

Chapter 10: A Visit to the West Side


	10. A Visit to the West Side

Chapter 10: A Visit to the West Side

At long last, winter had arrived. The once green, grassy fields were covered in slush and frost, life seeming to come to an icy standstill. The nearby trees already had snow on every branch, clumps of it occasionally falling onto the ground with a brief thud, a noise that was almost instantly smothered by the cold silence that seemed to engulf the entire valley. The water in the nearby lakes was so tranquil that one could barely tell if they weren't already frozen.

Having just awoken from a deep slumber, Ember and Absol emerged from a small grove they found the previous night, observing the frozen fields in wonder. In the space of but a single night of heavy snowfall, the entire world around them had been covered in a thick blanket of white, the skies above a dark grey. It was an almost overwhelmingly beautiful sight.

The freezing early morning air was as stagnant as the nearby lakes. Ember watched her frozen breath in amusement for a few moments before gazing at the scenery again. Until arriving in the wild, she'd almost never truly experienced the wonders of winter for herself, outside of her Pokeball. She loved the sensation of the powerful, nipping cold, deciding not to warm herself up right away.

Next to her, Absol yawned, blinking a few times as his eyes adjusted to the light. He looked around the snow-drenched plains in mild surprise, slowly stretching himself out.

"Well," he said groggily. "That was a fast snowfall."

Ember walked over to one of the lakes, leaning down and lapping up the icy cold water in her mouth, which felt incredibly refreshing and completely erased the remnants of her grogginess. Next to her, Absol did the same. Once they had their fill and were completely awake, Absol led the way through the valley, Ember following at his side.

"Life might get a little harder from here," Absol said. "Food is going to become scarce now that winter has fully set in. We'll have a hard time hunting and traveling."

"You mean we'll need to decide carefully when to hunt and when to keep moving?" Ember asked.

Absol nodded. "I'm afraid we might not make very much progress at all. It goes against most laws of survival to travel across regions like this, especially during winter, and it could get very difficult to stay alive with the way we're carrying on."

Ember didn't respond. Now that she thought about it, traveling across the region at this time seemed like a very bad idea. How could they even make progress and still be able to find food? If she were alone, she might have been more willing to take the risk, but she didn't want to put Absol in harm's way. Two conflicting instincts and loyalties clashed within her. Finally, she stopped walking, turning to her companion.

"Absol…we could stop here and stay at the grove," she said finally.

Taken aback, Absol turned to her as well.

"You mean for the day?" he asked.

Ember shook her head. "I can wait to get back to Rose. We could stay here for the winter and keep looking for her during spring, if you want."

"…You realize that this winter will last many months, and during that time, we may lose your master for good? She may even move on to an entirely different region, for all we know."

Ember looked down for a moment, a tight knot in her stomach.

"I know," she said softly. "But if it means we'll both survive, I'll take that chance."

When she looked back at Absol, she almost gasped in shock at the look he gave her. His eyes were filled with such tender compassion and adoration that it reached inside her, touching her soul. He gave her a warm, gentle smile that made her heart beat faster than when she used to run with her Choice Scarf on.

"That's a truly caring thought, Ember," he said. "But you don't have to worry too much. This isn't the first time I've had to travel through a region in the winter with someone just as cheerful, and it may be tough, but we'll make it. I promised I'd help you find your trainer, and I intend to do it."

Ember was speechless. She looked at Absol for a few moments in stunned silence. A thousand thoughts sprang into her mind. She wanted to express how grateful she was to Absol for helping her so much, and his willingness to continue doing so despite all that was against them, but she didn't know how. Only one thing came to mind. Unable to think of another way, Ember took a tentative step forward.

Then, she ran to Absol and nuzzled up against him, hugging him tightly. Absol put his paw around her and returned the gesture. They continued for a few moments, the cold world around them forgotten. Finally, their embrace slowly came to an end, Ember politely stepping back, gazing fondly at him.

"Thank you so much," she said quietly. "I'm…I'm so lucky to have you with me, Absol."

"Believe me, I feel the same way about you," he replied.

"But wait, there's one thing I don't understand. Why are you so willing to return me to my trainer? I thought you hated humans."

Absol sighed. "That's true. My opinion of humans hasn't changed, but don't forget, both the East and West sides are here, and they're all after you. As much as I hate to admit it, no matter how greatly I detest trainers, and no matter how much I want you with me, getting you back to Rose is the only way to keep you safe, so I will. Besides, if your trainer is as good as you say, you should be alright. Now, come on, we need to get moving before it really gets cold."

With that, Ember continued to follow Absol through the snowbound land, finding herself walking a little closer to him than before. Ever wary for the odd trainer or wild Pokémon, they carefully made their way through the vast wilderness around them, crossing frigid streams, sifting through thickets and moving unseen through the trees, keeping a watchful eye for prey. It was only when they reached the first forest they'd seen for miles that Absol stopped.

"Hold it," he whispered suddenly.

Ember halted, looking at him curiously.

"What is it?" she whispered back.

"Look at that, between those two trees. Do you see it?"

Ember followed his gaze between the trees. The first thing she saw was a pair of antlers. She felt her fur begin to bristle. Soon, the antlers moved to a different spot, and Ember got a good look at the creature. It was a large male Sawsbuck, obviously in its winter form.

"Perfect," Absol muttered. "If we catch that Sawsbuck, we might be able to travel the entire day without hunger. You ready?"

The old Ember would have hesitated. But she now felt a deep instinct begin to take control. She'd felt the faintest traces of it back when she hunted smaller game with Absol, like Farfetch'd, but now it was there in full. She didn't know it, but it was her hunting instinct, passed down through her ancestors for eons. She knew exactly what to do.

Absol recognized this, not even needing her reply to know she was ready. With that, he and Ember ever so carefully began to creep forward on their bellies through the trees. If they were like shadows before, now they were the ghosts of those shadows as they stalked their prey, as silent as the icebound land around them.

Ember crept off in a different direction, circling around the Sawsbuck from behind while Absol came toward it from the front. The Pokémon seemed unaware of their approach, continuing to drink from a small stream nearby. Despite their hungry bellies, Ember and Absol used infinite caution and patience when nearing their prey. Even as they came within pouncing distance, they waited until they were certain of the kill before making their move.

Ember lost sight of Absol for a moment, his white fur almost perfectly camouflaging him with the snow. Suddenly, he pounced at the Sawsbuck, seeming to appear out of nowhere. Ember waited patiently for her moment to strike, baring her fangs eagerly. Absol bit at the neck of the Sawsbuck and burned him at close range with Flamethrower, but the Pokémon managed to throw him off and run in the opposite direction, right toward Ember.

Seizing her chance, Ember leapt out of her hiding place in the thicket, launching a Fire Blast. The flames bathed the Sawsbuck, knocking him to the ground. Yet, somehow, despite both their fire moves connecting perfectly, the Sawsbuck still managed to stand up, fleeing at surprising speed despite its wounds and running out of sight.

Knowing they could easily follow the tracks and Sawsbuck's trail of blood on the ground, Ember and Absol darted after their prey, chasing him through the forest at top speed, dodging the trees and shrubs, determined to catch their quarry.

Finally, they found themselves in a large, circular clearing. Slightly ahead of them, the Sawsbuck stumbled to the ground, probably thanks to its injuries. Ember and Absol were on him in an instant, clawing and biting their foe, Sawsbuck fighting uselessly against them. It was over in seconds. Finally, the deer-like Pokémon ceased struggling, eyes glazing over.

Ember and Absol stood triumphantly over their caught prey for a moment. They had won, and they would easily have enough food to last the day, perhaps even the next.

"That was good hunting, Ember," Absol complimented. "It seems like you're becoming more of a wild Pokémon every day."

Strangely, Ember didn't feel as much resentment toward being called a wild Pokémon as before. In fact, she almost felt proud to receive the praise.

However, she was snapped out of her thoughts by a sudden movement. She looked at the Sawsbuck, seeing its body begin to melt.

"What in the name of…?" Ember began.

The two watched in awe and horror as the Sawsbuck slowly transformed. Gone was the deer-like prey they had just caught, replaced by a purple, blob-like substance. It was a Ditto!

Before they could even react, the blob-Pokémon suddenly slithered away at a surprisingly swift speed, disappearing behind a few nearby rocks, possibly even transforming into one. Ember and Absol looked on in shock and rage, both at being tricked and at losing their dinner.

"Well, well, well," they heard a snide voice say behind them. "That was easier than expected."

The two pivoted to see a dark blue, crow-like Pokémon perched on a nearby branch sneering at them.

"Great, Houndoom's left-hand beak is here," Absol said dryly. "What do you want this time, Honchkrow?"

As the Honchkrow cawed out a chuckle, Ember began to recognize the Pokémon from a vague memory. She recalled seeing Absol talk to him in a dream she had many nights ago. Maybe it wasn't a dream at all? Whoever he was, Ember had a feeling he couldn't be trusted.

"You know, Absol, sometimes I get the distinct impression you don't like me very much," Honchkrow said derisively. "Anyway, I was actually hoping I could get you and Ember to come with me."

"You just can't take a hint, can you?" Absol spat.

"Ah, but the circumstances are a little different this time. You are no-doubt aware that the East Side has reached this side of the region as well?"

"If I wasn't before, I certainly am now. So what?"

"Well, this time, Houndoom wants to speak with you two personally. We'd like you and Ember to be our guests."

"Prisoners, you mean," Absol shot back.

"I'd hoped it wouldn't come to that," Honchkrow retorted. "I expect you will see reason for once and come quietly."

Absol chuckled darkly. "Sorry, I don't associate reason with the West Side. Now get lost."

Honchkrow squawked loudly and raised his wing. As if out of nowhere, a Magmortar, an Infernape, a Hydreigon, a Zoroark, a Blaziken, a Shiftry, and a Scrafty suddenly appeared from behind the surrounding trees, encircling Ember and Absol and cutting off all paths of escape. In the middle of the stronger part of their force was a large, powerful-looking Arcanine, who stepped past the others and faced Ember and Absol.

"Heh, you see, you don't actually have much choice in the matter," Honchkrow announced smugly.

"The West Side has need of your assistance," the Arcanine announced calmly. "Will you come quietly, or will we have to knock you out?"

"Try the latter, and we'll see how long you last," Absol replied.

Ember glanced worriedly at her companion. The calm light in his eyes was gone, replaced by a rage that defied all rationality.

"Absol, I don't think we can win this," she whispered. "All my moves are weak against them, Drought would only hurt us and Arcanine has Flash Fire. I'm useless here."

"Don't worry," he whispered back. "I'll take care of everything."

"You can't beat them all by yourself!"

"Watch me."

Absol charged at Arcanine, aiming a Sucker Punch. However, the Arcanine suddenly struck first with Extremespeed, knocking him back. When Absol tried to finish the attack, the Scrafty got in his way and took the hit, which did almost nothing against its Fighting-type body. Absol was then smashed back by the Infernape's Close Combat, landing painfully where he started, his body numb with agony from the devastating blows. As if that weren't enough, Honchkrow used Toxic on him. Ember winced as Absol became badly poisoned, even worse than before.

"If you continue, we'll be forced to kill you and take Ember to see Houndoom alone," Arcanine warned.

But Absol was well beyond the point of listening, his mind taken over by a primal fury. He managed to stand and charge back into combat, this time using Stone Edge. The "fight" went much the same way, the only difference being that it was Hydreigon who took the attack and Blaziken who smashed Absol with Sky Uppercut, sending him sprawling backwards. Absol's vision grew blurry and he tasted blood in his mouth, his head throbbing horribly. He also began to feel the effects of the poison setting in again. It was not a pleasant sensation to relive.

"This is your last chance," Arcanine warned. "Surrender and come quietly or die."

Absol defiantly stood up again, despite the agonizing pain of his injuries. However, when he tried to charge forward, another Fire Pokémon stepped in his way, grabbing him and holding him back. Angrily, he prepared to blast it with Stone Edge.

"Absol, please stop!" the Pokémon pleaded.

Somehow, the words managed to reach Absol despite his combat rage, and he stopped for a moment, looking down at the one in his way. The Fire Pokémon holding him back was Ember.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted. "Get out of my way!"

"I won't," she replied firmly. "You can't handle them all on your own. Please stop this."

"That Ninetails has both Drought and common sense!" Honchkrow cawed. "What more could we ask for?"

Ignoring him, Absol continued to hold her gaze. "Ember, we can't give in to them! They're bloodthirsty parasites who feed off of the weakness of others! We must fight them to the end!"

"And what end is that?" Ember shot back. "You getting killed and leaving me alone? I can't live with that. I know how you must feel, but I won't sit here and watch you get hurt."

"You should listen to her, Absol," Honchkrow said wisely.

"When I'm done with your goon squad, I'll tear off your feathers one by one and cram them up your beak, Honchkrow!" Absol barked.

He tried to rush at Arcanine again, but Ember still managed to hold him back.

"This is a hopeless fight, Absol," she said desperately. "They knew exactly what we would do and covered all our weaknesses."

"I don't care!" Absol roared. "I can still beat them! All I need to do is predict their attacks. I'll be fine!"

Ember grabbed Absol with equal ferocity and looked him right in the eyes.

"That's exactly what you said to me when we went through the cave," she said.

Ember saw his anger slightly fade, replaced by a look of surprise.

"You told me you'd be fine right after we beat Rypherior," Ember continued, her voice breaking. "A few minutes later, you were on your side, dying from poison. I nearly lost you that day. I'm not strong enough to lose you again. You always tell me to trust you, but now I need you to trust me too, Absol."

Ember held his gaze for a long time, the silence in the air almost palpable. Finally, Absol's expression softened. She saw the anger begin to melt away from his eyes, his former calm slowly returning. Her words had gotten through to him.

"I do trust you, Ember," he said softly. "You're right. I can't leave you alone now. You win."

"My, my, how very touching," Honchkrow taunted. "Someone get that Ninetails an Oscar!"

"Shut your beak, Honchkrow," Arcanine barked. "Take them and let's go."

With that, the fire and dark Pokémon stepped into formation around them, Ember and Absol grudgingly allowing their enemies to escort them away, preparing themselves for the worst.

 

About an hour later, they arrived at their destination. The group of fire Pokémon had taken them to an old, abandoned town built almost entirely upon solid rock. There were many decrepit buildings littering the area, adding to the melancholy atmosphere. Ember and Absol instantly grew uneasy when they saw the entire area crawling with Fire and\or Dark Pokémon with various secondary types, such as Ghost, Flying, Poison, and many others, all of them recruits of the West Side.

As they passed through the streets, occasionally receiving a sneer from the surrounding Pokémon, Ember and Absol, still trapped in the formation of fire and dark Pokémon, saw a large cavern entrance. Upon further inspection, it looked like an old mine, no-doubt previously used by the humans who used to live in the town. Outside of it, two crude banners with a flame symbol on them were hanging nearby, slightly flapping in the breeze. Nearby, the Ditto they saw before saluted Arcanine and his forces as they approached.

"Welcome to our base," Honchkrow announced smugly. "Houndoom is inside, and I'm sure he's very eager to see you. Or, at least, one of you."

"I almost feel sorry for him," Absol retorted. "What a dump you guys live in."

The insult was met with a sharp blow to the head from Arcanine. Absol's vision swam a bit. He didn't really care, though he did notice Ember stiffen slightly. Honchkrow opened his beak to retort as well, but a sharp glance from Arcanine made him reconsider. Finally, their group entered the abandoned mine. The cave was surprisingly bright. Absol sighed a bit. He had hoped it would be dark inside, which might have given him and Ember a chance to escape.

It only grew brighter as they descended deeper into the mine. There were several incredibly large fires blazing nearby, multiple fire Pokémon relaxing near them or keeping them going, many of them eating caught and cooked game. The flames were burning so brightly they couldn't even see the materials that kept them blazing.

Absol groaned slightly. He knew no fire Pokémon would mind the heat, but he was already starting to sweat profusely. The poison steadily weakening his body didn't help much. He glanced bitterly at Honchkrow, who was flying up near the darkened cavern ceiling, well out of reach of the heat.

Ember didn't mind the temperature, but she still felt uncomfortable inside the West Side-ruled mine, and even more so when she saw how much the heat was affecting Absol, despite his admirable attempts to conceal it. When she was certain no one would see it, she gently used Hidden Power Ice to try and cool him off. The softened rays of energy washing over him seemed to do the trick, and he gave her a small smile to show his thanks.

As they went deeper and deeper into the hellish, fiery depths of the mine, they saw more and more tunnels branching off from their main path, hundreds of fire Pokémon passing in and out of view. Many of them were carrying or storing caught game, medicine, and battle items, others resting or building energy from the fires. They knew most of the tunnels were probably recently created by the West Side.

It was then that the full weight of where they were sank in. This was the very heart of the West Side. All their main forces were here. All their massive supplies and resources were stored nearby. All their chief soldiers and commanders received their orders here. And above all, Houndoom was here. Ember was stunned at the size of the lair. It was easily as large as Rypherior's cavern as far as width was concerned, and it took a full seventeen minutes of walking before they even came close to the end.

Eventually, they reached the back of the mine, which seemed relatively empty, save for the incredibly massive fire burning in the back of the room, casting shadows every which way. The other fire Pokémon stepped out of the formation and stood at the rear of the room, blocking the exit in case of an escape attempt. Arcanine stood before Ember and Absol, in front of the raging bonfire.

"You're about to meet our leader, so don't try anything abnormally stupid," he warned.

Absol chuckled a bit. "For him to go to all this trouble to find us, he must have something interesting to say. Let's see him already."

Suddenly, the fire behind them blazed even brighter, almost blindingly.

"As you wish," a voice boomed.

Suddenly, a large shadow appeared within the flames. Stepping out of the very fire itself, a black-and-red, four-legged Pokémon with a spiked tail, two large horns on his head, and a skeletal crest on his scruff appeared before them, devilishly backlit by the blazing bonfire. He grinned at them, his shimmering, dagger-like fangs easily visible despite the backlight.

"It's been a long time, eh, Absol?" said Houndoom.

"Not long enough," Absol muttered.

"I see my soldiers had to poison you. What a pity. Here, Blaziken, take care of that, will you?"

Blaziken tossed Absol and antidote. Absol drank it down, feeling the poison expelled from his system.

Houndoom turned to Ember, his grin widening.

"And who do we have here?" he asked soothingly.

"Like you don't know," Ember retorted.

Houndoom laughed. "I see she's picked up a few things from you, Absol. Namely, your attitude. Oh, well, nobody's perfect. I trust your stay hasn't been too unpleasant?"

"It just got a whole lot more unpleasant," Absol replied.

Houndoom chuckled again. "You certainly like to hold grudges, it seems. Sadly, I'd prefer to skip the formalities as well. Now, then, what was your name? Ember? Ah, that's a fine name. Anyway, Ember, I was hoping I could persuade you to help our cause against the East Side. I know Absol's probably told you a lot of sordid tales about us, but if you listen to me for a few moments, I think I can convince you we're not all that bad."

"I might have been in a more understanding mood if you hadn't kidnapped us," Ember replied curtly.

"Yes, I'm so sorry about that. I wouldn't have resorted to that method if you were alone, but I knew that with Absol playing guardian to you against us, there was no alternative. Please understand, I mean you no harm."

"Yeah, sure," Absol scoffed. "Just like all the other Pokémon you tricked here."

Houndoom glanced back at Absol. "Are you making a generalization, or are you referring to someone in particular? Yourself, perhaps? Or was it Elsa?"

Ember looked at Absol, seeing him grimace slightly.

"What is he talking about?" she asked.

Houndoom smirked. "Ah, he hasn't told you the story? Well, at least you two will have something to talk about when you help me against the East Side. That is, Ember, if you're willing to assist us."

Ember turned back to Houndoom, surprised that he didn't seem as vicious as Absol described.

"All I've been hearing about lately is why you people want me to join you," she said. "What do you want me to do, anyway?"

"So glad you asked. If you want the truth, I admit, it's mostly for your ability Drought, although I certainly wouldn't mind having a tournament-viable, competitively trained fire type on my side. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to find good, EV-trained Fire Pokémon around here. Anyway, it can't have escaped your attention that the East Side is here now, and I'm not entirely confident we have the numbers or resources to hold them off. But if we had your ability on our side—if we had you on our side-our army would be nigh invincible. We could defeat the East Side in a day. Isn't that what you want?"

Ember shrugged. "Am I really the only Ninetails in the entire region who has Drought?"

"Probably not, but you're the only one in the wild. Drought Ninetails are more valuable to trainers as a commodity than to simply be released. The fact that you're here is what makes you unique."

"Well, fine, but how do I know you can be trusted any more than Luxray?"

Houndoom smirked. "I'm sure Absol has told you all about how horrible he thinks we are, but I assure you, he's looking at us from an extremely biased opinion. He's had a few bad run-ins with us, and it's left him with a very sour outlook on our cause. But I promise you, once we regain control over the region, the Pokémon here will have freedom, and you could become one of our highest elites."

"I find that a little hard to believe," Ember said.

"I know it sounds outlandish, but think of all the lives we could help with our resources once the gang wars are over. Think of all the lives you could help when you were given a position of power like the one I'm offering! Doesn't that seem like a cause worth fighting for?"

"Absol tells me that you were the one who started the gang war."

Houndoom nodded condescendingly. "I'm sure he has. In fact, I'm sure he's told you that we're somehow even worse than Luxray, but—"

"I never said that," Absol cut in.

Houndoom looked at him curiously.

"I don't think you're worse than Luxray," Absol continued. "I think you're exactly the same as him. The only difference between you is that while he rules through fear and power, you rule through ignorance and that wagging silver tongue of yours. You even use the same ranking system for your soldiers."

Houndoom chuckled. "Luxray copied me as far as ranking system is concerned. Anyway, I just love how you think you're better than us, despite all the Pokémon you've killed in the past. It's amazing how stubborn you can be sometimes. No wonder you were abandoned by your trainer without a second thought. Twice."

Absol visibly recoiled, as if struck. Satisfied, Houndoom turned back to Ember, smiling.

"Ember, unlike Absol, I'm not going to force you to do what I want you to do. In fact, if you want to leave, go right ahead."

Houndoom nodded toward the fire Pokémon at the back of the room, who stepped out of the way of the exit.

"You mean you're just going to let us go?" Ember asked incredulously.

"Well, no," Houndoom said sadly. "Just you. I'm afraid I can't let Absol go right away. He's a bit too dangerous and unpredictable, as I'm sure you've seen. But you can leave at any time. In fact, why don't you go outside and think over my proposal? Take a little walk, enjoy the fresh air, and when you've decided what you want to do, I'll be right here, waiting for you."

"What if I just run away and don't come back?"

Houndoom shrugged. "That's your choice. There's nothing I can do to stop you. But I'm sure you'll see reason, unlike our friend here. Just think about what I'm offering. I'm not asking you to destroy the East Side, or even fight them, if you don't want to. All I'm asking is that you lend us your power, and in return, I'll do my best to see that you get to live a happy life."

"Absol too?" Ember asked.

"Of course! I'm sure once Absol is done scheming to kill me, we'll all get along famously. We've had our differences in the past, but after the East Side is gone, there will be no reason for any more enmity between us. You two can do whatever you want, live in complete freedom, and you'll have the West Side as your friends and allies."

"If Ember joins you, she'll be dead within a week," Absol spat. "If you put her on the battlefield and make her use Drought, every soldier from the East Side will try to kill her immediately, just like all the other Drought Ninetails you put out there. You must have run out of them since you are going through all this trouble for Ember. You're just making her a bigger target."

Houndoom smiled. "The only difference is that my armies and I can protect her, unlike you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You couldn't even keep Ember safe. We found her and brought her here with almost no trouble, and I even heard you took her through Rypherior's cavern without a second thought. She deserves so much more than that. If it's left up to you, Luxray will have her killed in no time. We can give her a safe and pleasant life here, which is more than you could ever have done for her."

For the third time since they entered the mine, Absol was left speechless. Houndoom turned to Ember once again.

"You've no doubt seen the way the East Side has been spreading terror to the region," he said. "They've been causing oppression and famines wherever they go. Why, I heard that you got caught up in a nasty fight with them when they were trying to kill a herd of Audino."

Ember smirked. "You sure have been hearing a lot of things lately."

Houndoom's eyes widened slightly. He looked at Absol for a moment.

"She really is picking things up from you."

Despite everything, the faintest traces of a grin crossed Absol's features. Houndoom shrugged and turned back to Ember.

"Well, since I'm a caring person, I won't hold that against you," he said. "Anyway, would you like to go outside and think my proposal over, or are you still unconvinced?"

Ember looked down in silence for a long moment. The only sound that could be heard in the mine was the crackling of the bonfire. Finally, she looked at Houndoom again.

"I think you're right, but I don't want to force Absol to do anything he doesn't want to," she said. "If I join you, will you let him go?"

Houndoom grinned widely. "I knew your intelligence matched your looks! Yes, he can go wherever he likes, with my blessing even!"

Absol looked at Ember in shock. "What?! Ember, you can't join that lunatic! You know he just wants to use you to take over the region!"

"How do you know?" Ember shot back. "Maybe you're too quick to judge him. Maybe he just wants to defend the region from the East Side. I think it would be wrong not to help."

"Ember, don't do this, I beg you! I've seen the way he runs things firsthand. You don't know the kinds of lengths he's willing to go to get what he wants! Everything he's offered you is a lie!"

Houndoom chuckled. "My, my, you sound desperate. It certainly suits you."

"Absol, I thought you said you trusted me before," Ember insisted. "This is what I think is the best thing to do."

There was a long, dead silence. Finally, Ember turned and walked over to Houndoom, standing at his side. Absol scoffed, noticing that Houndoom seemed quite pleased with that arrangement.

"Guards, make way for our dear friend to exit the mine," Houndoom said cheerfully. "Absol, you're free to go. I hope you take comfort in knowing you took part in the victory of the West Side."

Absol glared bitterly at Houndoom before dejectedly turning to the exit, glancing sadly at Ember one last time before he did so. When he and Ember weren't looking, Houndoom nodded to the Blaziken standing nearby, who nodded back, receiving the message. The Blaziken decided he would wait until Absol was outside the abandoned town before killing him.

"Now, then, Ember," Houndoom said jovially. "I just want you to know you made a very smart decision in joining us. Is there anything you want? A place to rest? Food, perhaps? I'm at your service."

She thought for a moment. "Well, there is one thing I'd like."

"Anything. Name it."

Ember smiled. "I think I'd like to see your ugly horns twisted around your neck."

She suddenly swung around, blowing Honchkrow away with Fire Blast. He fell screeching to the ground, cawing and flapping his burning feathers wildly. Before the others could even react, Absol had already darted back, launching Psycho Cut at Arcanine. The Lion-like Pokémon was sent reeling across the room, landing with a thud several feet away, groaning. The guards nearby rushed toward them.

Suddenly, Absol jumped forward, reaching out a forepaw and grabbing Houndoom by the throat with his claws. The guards stopped in their tracks when they saw their leader in Absol's grasp. Ember stood at Absol's side, keeping a wary eye on them. Houndoom snarled furiously.

"I guess you're not as smart as I thought," he seethed. "You still refuse to join me after everything I've offered?"

Ember smirked. "Refuse? I never even considered it."

"It's not too late to change your mind, you know. We still have options here."

"We might have options, but you certainly don't," she replied. "Sorry, I guess Absol's good traits rubbed off on me a bit too much. I hope this doesn't put a damper on our relationship."

Houndoom scoffed, his eyes straining to meet Absol's.

"You think this makes any difference?" he asked smugly. "I know all your moves, Absol. Your Sucker Punch won't work since I'm not attacking, Psycho Cut can't damage Dark types, Flamethrower would only power up my Flash Fire and Swords Dance has nothing effective to boost. Even with your claws on my throat, you don't have any ability or move that can even slightly damage me. Ember can't touch me either, since Fire Blast and Will-o-wisp would be absorbed by my ability, Solarbeam takes too long to charge and Hidden Power Ice is too weak, not to mention I'm at least twenty levels higher than both of you. There's a reason I let you two get so close to me. There's nothing you can do."

Absol smiled calmly, though it never reached his eyes.

"You're absolutely right, Houndoom," he replied. "Or, at least, you would be, if Ember hadn't kindly brought me a lovely TM for Stone Edge a few days back."

For the first time, a nervous light crossed Houndoom's eyes. He glanced uneasily at his guards.

"Now, now, boys, let's not do anything hasty," he said. "I think it wouldn't hurt to let Ember and Absol go this time."

The fire Pokémon slowly stepped out of their way.

"Much obliged," Absol said, grinning. "Now, then, let's go, shall we?"

Ember and Absol cautiously dragged Houndoom through the mine. Ember occasionally glanced behind them in case of pursuers. As they proceeded through the tunnels, a few fire Pokémon looked at them in shock and rage. Houndoom signaled them not to approach. He valued his life above all else. Ember and Absol still kept their eyes open for any possible attackers, ready to use Houndoom's Flash Fire-protected body as a shield if needed.

At last, they reached the exit, stepping into the bright sunlight again. Crossing through the town while keeping a careful eye on the myriads of Fire and Dark Pokémon that roamed the streets was no easy task, and occasionally one of them would try to attack, which would be quickly responded to with Absol holding Houndoom in front of the attack while Ember countered with whatever move did the most damage, usually followed by Houndoom warning the aggressor not to attack again.

Finally, they made their way to the edge of the city. There was a massive wall of Fire, Dark, Ghost, Poison, Flying, and Ground Pokémon following them closely, looking for any opportunity to strike. Houndoom smirked.

"So, what do you two think you're going to do?" he asked calmly. "You can't possibly hope to keep me a prisoner for your entire journey to who-knows-where, and killing me will only spell your doom. Maybe you should reconsider my offer while you can still breathe."

"Your advice is duly noted," Absol replied while keeping his eyes on the nearby enemies.

"And ignored," Ember added, also watching carefully.

Suddenly, from behind one of the buildings, Arcanine jumped out at them. Before they could even react, he used Extremespeed and slammed into Absol, knocking him to the side. Houndoom reacted almost instantly, twisting his neck and blasting Absol with Heat Wave. Absol lost his grip and fell backwards, badly injured from the blows.

Ember quickly used a full-strength Hidden Power Ice at point blank, the move crashing into Houndoom and Arcanine. It did very little damage, but it distracted them just long enough for Absol to fire a Stone Edge. He wanted to aim for Houndoom, but Arcanine and his Extremespeed was the bigger threat, so Absol grudgingly blasted him again, knocking him aside. All the nearby West Side Pokémon launched a rushing wave of attacks at them, but Ember and Absol were already running at full speed down the large hill leading away from the town, most of the moves missing as they fled into the tall grass.

Houndoom watched their shrinking forms in the distance, bitterly shaking his head. Arcanine limped over and stood at his side.

"Are you okay, leader?" he asked.

"Am I okay?!" Houndoom yelled irately. "We just had two Pokémon waltz the entire length of our biggest and most heavily fortified base, and you ask me if I'm okay?!"

"Shall I go after them?"

"No, simply chasing them through these valleys won't get us anywhere. Send out the decoy."

 

Ember and Absol had run for nearly thirty minutes before stopping to catch their breath. After a while, they continued at a brisk walk, ready to start running again at a moment's notice. It was becoming darker now as the sun started to set, the slushy ground beneath them shining a golden yellow.

"Are they still behind us?" Ember asked between breaths.

Absol glanced back through the trees as they entered the forest where they had chased the fake Sawsbuck, his eyes allowing him to see all the way across the rapidly darkening horizon.

"It looks like they've given up, at least as far as direct pursuit is concerned," he said. "Still, it's best to be careful. They probably have a few more tricks up their sleeve."

Ember followed Absol through the woods, jumping at every loud sound she heard. She occasionally thought she saw a Pokémon out of the corner of her eye, but when she turned to look, nothing was there. She tried to tell herself it was just her mind playing tricks on her, but after what they'd just been through, reason lost out to fear.

As they went, they periodically scanned the woods nearby, moving as swiftly and silently as they could to avoid pursuers. The setting sun causing the snow to turn yellow and orange was a blessing, as Ember's fur was of a similar color, making her harder to see by any hidden enemies. Absol's fur naturally blended in as well.

Suddenly, however, Ember spotted an odd, multi-colored form up ahead. She glanced at Absol, and he gave her the sign that he saw it as well. The two moved far more slowly, creeping on their bellies toward the figure. As they steadily drew closer, Ember began to make out reptilian features on the mostly green creature. At last, she recognized the Pokémon.

It was the Keckleon she met back in the city!

"Absol, wait!" she said when she saw he was about to attack.

Absol paused, looking at her. "What is it?"

"I recognize that Pokémon. It's the Keckleon I met in the city when I was searching for a cure to your poison. He's the one who gave me the TM for Stone Edge. What's he doing all the way out here?"

"I don't know, and I don't like it."

Ember shook her head. "No, no, I'm telling you, he's friendly. He helped me out before. We can trust him."

As they got a better look, they saw that Keckleon was limping slightly, clutching his stomach and groaning in pain. When he saw them, he looked at them pleadingly.

"Ember, it's me, Keckleon! Can you help me?" he called. "I'm injured badly."

"We have to help him," Ember said quickly. "I'll bet the West Side did this. They're probably after him too. Let's heal him."

She was about to run ahead, but Absol held her back.

"He's not even hurt," he warned.

Ember was about to argue, but Absol's firm, authoritative tone and demeanor made her hesitate. She reluctantly began to follow him away from Keckleon. The reptilian Pokémon glared angrily at them as they went.

"Time for plan B," he muttered.

Keckleon suddenly stopped limping and clutching his side. He raised his hands and fired a Shadow Ball at Ember. Absol leapt in the way, taking the attack. He didn't even grunt as the black ball of energy hit him, dissipating. Absol quickly retaliated with a Flamethrower, but the Keckleon was already gone, his camouflaging skills no-doubt at work. Ember stood there, stunned, her mouth hanging open slightly. Why had Keckleon done that?

Without warning, a Rock Slide flew at her from the nearby trees. Absol shoved her out of the way just in time to avoid it. Snapping herself out of her daze, Ember retaliated with a Fire Blast, the flames flying out of sight. She heard a loud cry of pain, realizing she'd hit her target, whatever her target was. From the far left, she saw a streak of fire shoot out from between the trees. Absol dodged to the right, avoiding the Overheat just in time.

At first, Ember was worried that all the flames might cause a forest fire, but she realized the snow and slush would prevent that risk. This was very planned out by the West Side. She quickly looked to the left and right. West Side Pokémon began swarming into the area around them. She made out the form of a Gengar fading in and out of view, and she waited for the right moment to strike. Then, as soon as it got too close, she dodged its Hypnosis and nailed it with another Fire Blast.

On his end, Absol saw a Magmortar tromping up to him. It used Focus Blast, which would have been more than enough to take him down in one shot. But Focus Blast was notoriously inaccurate, and he managed to leap out of the way just in time, firing a Stone Edge as he landed. Then, before the Magmortar could fire again, he finished it off with Sucker Punch.

They were slowly becoming surrounded again. More and more West Side agents were pouring into the woods, cutting off their escape routes. The entire woods had become a battlefield, with energy bolts, flames, stones and other attacks flying in every direction, the snow barely quelling the harsh noise. Absol crushed a Volcarona in one Stone Edge thanks to its weak type, the powerful bug Pokémon smashing through a tree as it fell out of the sky.

Suddenly, a Toxicroak leapt out at Ember, nailing her with Poison Jab. She felt the wind get knocked out of her as she fell back, but she managed to hit the toad-like Pokémon with Fire Blast, knocking it out. She didn't dare use Drought, since it would power up any other fire Pokémon they faced as well. Nearby, Absol shot a Stone Edge into the air, shooting down a Mandibuzz. He also fired another Stone Edge and knocked out a Heatmor before it could burn him.

Ember saw a Darmanitan charging at her, and she quickly used Fire Blast, which didn't do too much damage to its fire-infused body. She didn't have any other moves that could damage it as much, so she tried a Hidden Power Ice, which did almost nothing. The beast reared back, about to use Close Combat, but thankfully Absol took it out with Psycho Cut a second before it reached her, quickly turning back to engage a nearby Drapion.

A Weavile bolted at Ember, moving at incredible speeds. It used Night Slash, cutting her side. She felt a burning agony as its horrible, jagged claws raked across her side and forepaw. She tried to use Fire Blast, but nothing happened. Shocked, she tried again, but nothing came out, save for a few tiny sparks. Then, the horrible realization hit her.

She was out of Power Points for Fire Blast!

She swiftly used Will-o-wisp, which burned the Weavile and held it back for the moment. Ember quickly made a calculation. She and Absol always made sure to carry any extra Ether and Elixir they found to restore Power Points after every battle, but she couldn't reach the bag in time while they were fighting off so many Pokémon.

"Absol, I'm running out of shots!" she called over her shoulder. "What's the plan?"

Absol tried to launch another Stone Edge, but he saw that he was out of Power Points for that as well. Realizing she was right, he turned and used a Psycho Cut on one of the largest nearby trees. The move sliced right through the base, causing the tree to topple over and crash down, smashing into several of the fire Pokémon and blocking the other agents' path.

"Here's the plan: Run for it!" he shouted.

Ember and Absol quickly ran out of the forest, moving as fast as they could while avoiding any stray shots from their hindered pursuers. Absol's idea of collapsing the tree seemed to work quite well, as they weren't followed out of the woods right away. Once they were certain they were a safe distance Ember and Absol stopped in the nearby plains, ducking into the tall grass.

"Well, that was close," Absol said between breaths.

"You mean that they almost caught us?" Ember asked.

"No, I mean that if they did, those would have been horrible last words."

Despite everything, Ember found herself laughing a bit. However, she then remembered she was out of Power Points, and that their enemies would soon be upon them.

"I'm all out of Fire Blasts," she said. "How about you?"

Absol nodded. "I'm empty on Stone Edges, and I've got almost no Sucker Punches left either. Let's check the bag."

Absol slung the bag onto the ground, opening it up. When he looked inside, he snarled angrily.

"We're all out of Ether and Elixir," he said.

Ember bitterly muttered a highly vulgar curse. Absol raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you learn that vocabulary?" he asked.

"My master."

"Ah."

Suddenly, they heard a loud bang and crash nearby, followed by several battle cries.

"Here they come," Absol murmured. "We'll have to make do with what we have, then find a way to restore our Power Points later."

Ember nodded, though she was beginning to feel very weak for some reason. She shrugged it off, forcing herself to get ready for battle as the noises and cries drew nearer. Finally, the enemy arrived, charging at them and roaring angrily. They saw the burned Weavile and wounded Mandibuzz in the lead. Next to them were a Simisear, a Chandelure, a Stoutland and a Mismagius. And at the very back of their forces was the Blaziken from before, obviously the Hunting Leader.

The two ran to meet them, Absol using Flamethrower on the Weavile and Ember using Hidden Power Ice on the Mandibuzz, knocking them both out immediately. The Chandelure used Calm Mind, boosting its special stats. Absol quickly used his last Sucker Punch on the Mismagius before it could strike them both with Ominous Wind, taking the ghost Pokémon out.

The Stoutland used Retaliate, coming at Ember in what was sure to be a killing blow. She swiftly used Will-o-wisp just in time to soften the blow, but it still felt like getting smashed by a train. It was all she could do to remain conscious. She managed to stand up just in time to avoid a Shadow Ball from Chandelure, Absol striking the ghost Pokémon back with Psycho Cut.

The move did a solid amount of damage, but it wasn't enough to take out the Chandelure. The Simisear fired off a Focus Blast at Absol. He tried to dodge, but apparently his luck had run out. The move connected, sending him flying backwards. He landed painfully on the ground, quivering from the force of the attack.

Enraged, Ember charged to his side, keeping the other Pokémon at bay with a spread of Hidden Power Ice attacks. With her free paw, she quickly went through the still open trainer bag, managing to pull free their last Hyper Potion. As soon as she saw an opening, she quickly gave it to Absol, who managed to open it up and take a dose.

Revitalized, he leapt back up just in time to bathe Stoutland with a close-range Flamethrower before it could reach Ember again, finally taking the burned Pokémon down. Meanwhile, Ember charged up a Solarbeam, waiting for the opportune moment to use it. The Simisear launched another Focus Blast, but this time, Absol managed to avoid it. He struck back with another Psycho Cut, but before the Simisear could even recover from that, Ember stepped forward and used her Solarbeam, blasting it away. Simisear was finished.

The Blaziken watched and waited at a safe distance, slowly building up his ability Speed Boost. Chandelure launched a Flamethrower, Ember and Absol carefully avoiding the single attack. Ember charged up another Solarbeam. The Chandelure saw this and used Shadow Ball, but Absol leapt in the way again and took the un-effective attack, which hurt a little more thanks to Calm Mind but was still tolerable.

Ember used Solarbeam, which only slightly hurt the Chandelure. Absol followed it up with a Psycho Cut, the only move he had left that could even damage it. Thankfully, that seemed to be enough. The Chandelure let out an eerie moan and collapsed, its flames going out.

Ember and Absol, weary, weakened and nearly out of moves and items, turned to face their last opponent. The Hunting Leader scrutinized them with interest.

"Houndoom was right about you two," Blaziken said. "You certainly have what it takes to join the West Side, maybe even as commanders."

"Too bad he'll never get the chance to find out," Absol retorted. "Now either stand and fight, or do what all you West Side leaders do best: run away."

Blaziken laughed. "My ability Speed Boost slowly increases my movement speed the longer I'm in battle. I'm at maximum speed now. You can't hit me, and you can't escape. You're helpless."

"Don't bet on it."

Smirking, the Hunting Leader took his combat stance, eyeing Ember and Absol warily. The two circled him from the left and right sides, waiting to strike.

Absol quickly used Psycho Cut, but Blaziken swiftly dodged the move, counter attacking with Sky Uppercut. This time, it was Ember who ran forward to take the attack in Absol's stead. Blaziken smashed her full force with the move, sending her flying backwards. Enraged, Absol leapt over Ember and aimed a Psycho Cut at the surprised Blaziken, nailing him dead-on with the super-effective move. Blaziken was flung through the air for several feet before crashing to the ground.

It was a critical hit.

Although it appeared that Blaziken was finished, Absol decided to make sure. While Blaziken struggled to stand back up in a daze, Absol slowly aimed and launched one last Psycho Cut. The move was too much for the weakened Hunting Leader. Blaziken collapsed to the ground, unmoving. Absol walked over and checked for a pulse. Nothing. Blaziken was dead.

Ember slowly opened her eyes, traces of the familiar black mist on her vision. She was feeling even weaker than before, but she supposed it was natural after a battle like that. Still, it didn't feel natural. In fact, she felt very sick. She was immensely relieved to see Absol coming toward her. She also saw Blaziken lying nearby. When Absol saw the look in her eyes, he glanced at the unmoving form of the Hunting Leader as well.

"I had no choice," he said. "If I let Blaziken live, he would have come after us again with a bigger force."

"No, I'm not upset about that," she quickly reassured him.

Ember slowly stood, her legs quivering slightly. Absol looked at her again, concerned.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I don't know…I feel kind of sick. Maybe a little dizzy, too."

Absol put his surprisingly warm paw on her shoulder and carefully scrutinized her wounds. She knew he was only thinking of her health, but it was all she could do to avoid blushing as his eyes moved up and down, examining every injured part of her body.

"Were you hit by any poison attacks during the fight?" he asked.

Ember thought back, remembering the moves used in the woods.

"I think a Toxicroak got me with a Poison Jab," she replied.

"Is your head throbbing?"

"A little, yeah."

Absol nodded slowly. "Then there's no doubt about it. You've been poisoned."

Ember felt a brief stab of panic, but it faded as Absol pulled a Full Restore they found near the contest hall out of the bag. He placed the nozzle in her mouth, giving her a full dose. She drank the slightly bitter contents down, beginning to feel refreshed. The only wound on her body that didn't close or stop bleeding was the nasty cut she received from Weavile. She felt greatly relieved, knowing the poison was expelled from her system.

"Was that what it felt like?" she asked.

Absol nodded, taking a Super Potion from the bag and drinking it down. He looked at the large gash on her forepaw.

"That's a pretty nasty cut there," he said. "I'm surprised the Full Restore didn't get rid of it."

"Yeah, the Weavile gave it to me when we were in the woods," Ember replied bitterly.

"Weavile are known for that. They take pride in cleaving flesh from bone in every strike. Blaziken's last attack probably didn't help much, either. We should bandage that before it gets infected, especially considering you were just poisoned."

Absol rummaged through the bag, looking for a suitable material. He suddenly raised an eyebrow. Ember felt a pang of guilt as Absol pulled out the ribbon she found back in the abandoned Contest Hall.

"Was this the ribbon you were wearing before?" he asked.

"I…uh…thought it looked nice, so…I kind of put it in the bag when you weren't looking. Sorry."

Absol chuckled, using it to dress the wound. The ribbon made a surprisingly good bandage. He carefully tied it around Ember's paw, covering the cut and stopping the bleeding. Ember glanced at it admiringly.

"Well, I've always wanted to wear one of these, but I didn't think it would be like this," she said.

She said it with such a straight face that it made Absol burst out laughing. He looked back at the forest after a few moments, seeing the myriads of unconscious and dead West Side agents littering the ground.

"I think that's the last of them for now," he said. "We can relax for a while. I doubt that Keckleon stuck around to see the results of the fight anyway."

Ember nodded, still a little crestfallen that Keckleon was a West Side agent.

"Hey, Absol, how did you know Keckleon was setting up that ambush?" she asked.

"I've been on both ends of that trick before."

Ember's eyes widened slightly. She was at a loss for words for a moment.

"Oh…" was all she got out.

There was a brief silence as they watched the last few moments of the sunset, Ember contemplating what Absol said. It was almost impossible to picture Absol doing what Keckleon did. Finally, she looked back at him.

"You used to work for Houndoom, didn't you?" she asked gently.

Absol nodded sadly. "It was a few years ago. I'll tell you the whole story some other time when we're not in possible danger, if that's okay."

Ember nodded as well, deciding not to press the matter. She knew he would tell her everything when he was ready.

"Oh, and Ember…thanks," Absol added.

"Huh? What for?"

"…For sticking with me instead of joining Houndoom."

Ember laughed. "Oh, come on, it wasn't even a contest. Thank you for trusting me."

"Wait a minute…are you trying to tell me that you planned that whole thing out from the beginning?"

Ember grinned sheepishly. "Well, no…I guess most of it just came to me as I went along."

Absol smiled. He then glanced at the skies, which had long since fully darkened.

"We should get some rest. It's been a long day."

Chapter 11: An Old Friend


	11. An Old Friend

Chapter 11: An Old Friend

The next afternoon was a good deal more pleasant than the previous one, which wasn't very difficult. The skies were a pleasant shade of bright grey, snow falling heavily and renewing the blanket of white covering the wild. Ember and Absol were strolling through the tall grass, enjoying the crisp and fresh morning air, as well as each other's company. Strangely, Absol occasionally had difficulty remembering where they were going, but it was still a nice day, and he was certain they were going the right way.

Every now and then, Ember would stick out her tongue to try and catch the falling snowflakes. Absol couldn't help but grin whenever he saw it. She was so cute sometimes. He suddenly remembered something important.

"How are you feeling today, Ember?" he asked.

She looked at him, smiling. "I'm feeling great. That bandage works really well, too. So, where are we going today?"

Absol paused. "…I'm sorry Ember, but…I actually can't remember where we were headed."

Ember chuckled a bit. "Oh, that's okay. I feel like I could just keep traveling with you forever."

"You're certainly peppy today, but I guess that's normal."

Ember laughed joyfully. She eagerly looked to and fro, as if searching for something. She then looked back at him.

"Absol, let's play!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, this looks like a great day for it! Come on, bet you can't catch me!"

Without waiting for a reply, Ember bolted off in a different direction. Absol rolled his eyes and chased after her, grinning slightly. In truth, he did enjoy playing with her a little, especially with her cheerful, good natured spirit, but he was still worried that she might get lost or run into trouble out there, not to mention she was still recovering from an injury. He moved at a steady pace, confident Ember would tire herself out and he'd catch her with ease.

Strangely, Ember didn't tire this time. She kept running and running, never showing any signs of fatigue. In fact, she occasionally got so far ahead of Absol that she would stop and let him catch up, then quickly run away again seconds before he could catch her. This continued for some time, Absol trying desperately to keep up and Ember stopping to tease him every now and then. By the end of the day, it was Absol who grew tired first. Despite his great stamina, he couldn't catch Ember no matter how hard he tried. Finally, he stopped, Ember doing the same, well ahead of him.

"Okay, Ember," he called between breaths. "You win. I can't keep up with you."

Ember turned and smiled playfully at him for a few seconds. Then, she turned and ran off again, laughing. Absol sighed heavily. Apparently, the game wasn't over yet. He reluctantly began chasing her again, but this time, he moved at a much slower pace. He knew that she would stop again to tease him eventually, and when she did, he would use all his reserves of strength to suddenly catch her.

As predicted, after a few minutes, Ember stopped a few yards ahead of him, grinning.

"Oh, come on, Absol, I know you can go faster than that!" she called teasingly.

You have no idea, he thought wryly. He slowly plodded toward her, feigning exhaustion. Then, seizing his chance, he suddenly bolted forward, reaching for her. However, Ember nimbly dodged his attempt with ease. Absol stared at her, his mouth agape. When did she get so fast? He quickly pounced at her again, but she merely ducked under him. Absol flew over her and fell face-first onto the snowy ground. He quickly stood up and charged at her, but she sprang up, jumping onto Absol's back and pushing off of him. She landed a few feet behind him, giggling.

"How are you doing that?!" he asked, thoroughly exasperated.

Without reply, Ember turned to run away. Absol tried to spring forward and grab one of her tails, but she quickly pulled it away, as if reading his thoughts, then teasingly brushed it across his cheek before darting away again. Absol watched her, becoming irritated. She was just toying with him now. He simply decided he would stop chasing her and wait for her to get bored of the game.

When Ember saw this, she looked a little crestfallen for a moment. However, her cheerful smile soon returned, and she bounded off in another direction.

Suddenly, Absol noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was a large hole in the ground, probably dug a long time ago by some ground Pokémon. He saw Ember running right toward it, still looking back at him, unaware of it.

"Ember, look out!" he called.

But it was too late. With a surprised yelp, Ember fell down the hole. Absol felt a knot in his stomach. He quickly ran over to the hole.

"Are you alright?" he called.

There was no response. Absol gazed down the hole, his night vision allowing him to see clearly despite the darkness. He didn't see her at the bottom. Growing increasingly worried, once he was sure he wouldn't land on her, he carefully jumped down the hole as well.

When Absol landed at the bottom, he breathed a small sigh of relief. The hole wasn't that deep, so Ember probably wasn't injured from the fall, at least. He glanced around, looking for her. The hole had actually led to a large, underground tunnel that branched off into multiple smaller tunnels. Absol sighed. Ember had probably gotten lost in the darkness.

"Ember, where are you?" he called, his voice echoing through the tunnels.

There was no response. Absol felt a worm of fear creep into his mind. There might be wild Pokémon down there. Ember could be in danger. Taking a literal shot in the dark, Absol chose the nearest tunnel and ran down it, hoping he would see Ember nearby. The tunnel was incredibly long. Despite his enhanced vision, Absol couldn't see the end of it.

"Are you there, Ember?" he shouted.

He then heard a very faint reply from a different tunnel.

"Where are you, Absol? I can't find you!"

Absol felt a surge of relief at hearing her voice.

"Stay where you are, Ember! I'll find you! Keep talking!"

Absol ran down one of the side tunnels, listening carefully for Ember's faint voice echoing distantly. He ran as fast as he could, but the voice never seemed to grow closer. In fact, it always seemed to come from a different direction, and Absol found himself constantly running down different tunnels in the seemingly infinite underground complex, battling both exhaustion and worry.

"Where are you, Ember?" Absol shouted again.

"I'm over here," her voice replied from the tunnel on Absol's left. "I think it's a—"

Suddenly, Ember's voice was sharply cut off by a massive, ear-splitting roar that echoed through the cavern. He suddenly heard Ember scream, followed by a loud crash. His blood ran cold.

"Oh, no…no, no, no," he murmured. "No! Ember!"

There was no response. The entire cavern was dead silent. Absol's heart hammered in his chest.

"Ember! Are you alright?!" he screamed. "Answer me! What's happened?!"

There was still no reply. A thousand images flashed into his head as he tried to imagine what happened, and none of them were pleasant. He listened with bated breath for any sound at all.

Suddenly, there was a large thud. Absol pivoted toward the source, but he didn't see anything. After a few seconds, there was another thud. Then another. Then another. The pounding continued unceasingly, growing slightly louder each time. Moving on pure instinct and adrenaline, Absol darted down one of the tunnels, the noise continuing to grow louder no matter how far he went. It seemed to come from everywhere at once.

He saw a flickering shadow up ahead. Was it Ember? Or some other Pokémon? Deciding he had to take a chance and find out, Absol ran after the shadow at top speed, calling out to it. The figure didn't seem to hear him, as it continued to move further down the tunnel, which seemed to be growing steadily smaller with every loud thud he heard.

A sudden surge of panic overtook him as he realized the tunnel was going to close in until it crushed him. Why it would do this never even occurred to him. The only thing that mattered was that it was about to happen. He pushed his tired body with everything he had, the adrenaline giving him speed he never even knew was in him.

Thud. The cavern wall shrunk even smaller. Absol saw a light up ahead.

Thud. The tunnel was now no wider than the small hole he had fallen through at the beginning. He grew closer to the light, although it still seemed to be miles away from him.

Thud. The tunnel was now barely larger than Absol's body, and he occasionally scraped his side against the edge of it. He knew that if there was one more thud, it would be too narrow for him to move and he would be crushed. His powerful survival instinct and his years of strength were the only things that kept him going. He channeled them all into one final effort, pushing his body to the limit and going at his highest possible speed. The light was only a few yards away.

THUD. Absol shouted in horror and sprang forward, leaping out of the tunnel and into the light. He looked behind him. The tunnel he had just come through was gone. He tentatively touched the wall where it was before. There was no sign that it had ever been there. The pounding had stopped as well.

Suddenly, a horrifying realization struck him like a Sky Uppercut.

Ember was still inside!

"NO! NO!" he screamed, clawing desperately at the wall before him. "EMBER! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Her time is up, Absol."

Startled, Absol pivoted toward the voice.

"Who's there?!" he yelled. "If you're responsible, I'll kill you for this! Where is she?!"

Absol looked back and forth. The room he was in was illuminated by the same kind of large bonfires he had seen in Houndoom's lair. He couldn't see any other tunnels, save for one that was almost invisible thanks to the backlight of the flames.

"You're always just a little bit too slow, Absol."

Absol felt his heart stop. His blood froze like the icy lakes outside the tunnels. He recognized the voice. It was the same voice that had haunted him for so long. He slowly turned, seeing two glowing yellow eyes peering at him from the darkness of the next tunnel. The figure slowly stepped out of the shadows, sneering at him.

"Your mistakes are going to cost you again," Luxray said.

Absol faced his nemesis, his fear mixed with a bitter, deathless rage.

"What have you done to Ember?" he asked, his voice trembling. "If you've hurt her, I'll tear you into so many pieces the Caterpie won't even have to chew!"

Luxray smiled sinisterly. "Oh, don't worry. Your lover isn't hurt yet…at least, not too much. This is the second time someone is going to die because of you, though. I guess you really are a 'disaster Pokémon' after all."

Absol sprang at Luxray, firing off Stone Edge. Luxray moved at almost supernatural speed and dodged the blow, laughing contemptuously.

"Like I said, you're always just a little bit too slow," Luxray taunted. "You could have saved her, you know. Now, just like before, your mistake will cost you."

Before he could react, Absol felt the horrible sensation of paralysis as Luxray struck him with Thunder Wave. He tried to attack again, but the paralysis made him move too slowly and Luxray avoided it as well. Absol tried to force his tingling, quivering body to move faster, but he felt a stab of pain as the electricity prevented him from launching another attack.

Luxray scoffed, turning and walking down the tunnel. Absol glared venomously at him as he went.

"Why don't you just kill me?!" he yelled.

Luxray looked back at him, grinning. "Because I'm having much more fun hurting you."

Suddenly, Absol heard the sound of Ember groaning in agony echo through the tunnel ahead. His heart leapt into his throat. Luxray smiled.

"Well, it looks like Ember is having a rough day. Shall I just put her out of her misery?"

"NO! Leave her alone! This is between you and me!"

But Luxray was already turning and walking down the tunnel, his laughter echoing loudly as he went. Absol tried to chase him, but the paralysis dragged him down until he was barely able to move. He screamed in rage and hatred, cursing his body's futile efforts, bitter tears running down the sides of his cheeks as the loathsome inevitability of his situation sank in. Luxray was going to kill Ember, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

No, he thought furiously. I didn't come all this way to let Ember die now. I've got to move!

Absol used every ounce of strength to push himself forward, painfully slowly dragging his way down the tunnel. He forced himself to run, cursing bitterly every time the paralysis made his body freeze for a moment. He heard Ember yelling in pain and terror ahead of him, and a new surge of strength burst inside him as he clawed his way forward. There were several more fires burning all around him, the unbearable heat tormenting him as he slowly and agonizingly made his way through.

He felt a stab of fear at the thought that the pounding might start again and he'd be crushed, but thankfully, it didn't come. He quickly unslung his trainer bag, looking inside for a Full Restore, but he cursed when he saw the bag was empty. Tossing it aside, he continued moving, desperate to catch up to Luxray. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Absol managed to reach another large chamber.

Inside, he saw another large bonfire. At the back of the room, there was a large group of electric Pokémon he could barely make out, all circling around a lone figure.

There, lying on the ground in a pool of blood and barely breathing, covered in horrible gashes and claw marks, was his beloved Ember, about to be killed by the East Side agents. Her innocent eyes slowly looked up at him, her gaze pleading and terrified.

"Absol…please help me," she croaked.

In that one moment, something inside Absol snapped. He wouldn't let it happen again. He refused to let it happen. He wouldn't lose Ember the same way he'd lost Elsa. Every bit of rage and bloodlust inside of him exploded at once, mixed with his unmitigated determination to protect Ember. With every ounce of strength he had left, he tore against his paralysis and leapt into the pack of East Side agents.

He struck in a blind frenzy, ripping through any Pokémon that got too close to Ember. A Manectric charged at him, and he quickly used Sucker Punch, knocking it on its back. He then leapt on it and used Flamethrower and then viciously bit its burned neck until it breathed its last.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw an Electivire creeping toward Ember. He tried to charge at it and use Sucker Punch, but the paralysis froze his body. He mentally screamed every curse word he knew until it wore off. The Electivire raised its fist to use Thunder Punch, but Absol ran in the way, taking the attack. He didn't even feel the pain, which was buried under his desire to protect Ember at all costs.

He then struck back with Stone Edge, blasting the Electivire backwards. An Eelektross tried to slither up to Ember from the side, but Absol used Sucker Punch again, this time breaking through the paralysis and striking it away. Absol was running on fumes, and he knew it, but he didn't care. He would die before he let them lay another claw on her.

Finally, the electric Pokémon seemed to grow discouraged and turned to leave. Absol stood, panting and gasping, watching them go with bated breath. He waited until they were all gone and then slowly turned back to Ember.

"Like I said, her time is up, Absol."

His heart stopped. There, holding the wounded Ember by the neck in his claws, was the ever-soulless Luxray, grinning wickedly at Absol.

"NO! LET HER GO!" Absol cried desperately.

He tried to attack, but the cursed paralysis held him back yet again. He screamed in agony at the hopelessness of it. Luxray laughed.

"You're just too slow, as always," he said mockingly.

"NOOO!"

Ember let out one last scream as Luxray sank his fangs into her throat.

Absol suddenly jolted up, drenched in a cold sweat, his breath coming in slow, shuddering gasps. He looked back and forth, eyes wide, breathing heavily. The cavern-like world around him was gone. He was lying on the cool but frostless ground under a large pine tree. Crisp, chilly winter night air replaced the bloody stench of the tunnels.

He quickly stood up, his breath still coming in shaken gasps, looking around him. He heard the pleasant flowing sound of a small stream nearby. Disoriented, Absol paced back and forth, trying to piece together what happened. He recognized the small field he was in. Suddenly, he was hit by another stab of panic.

"Ember!" he yelled.

He heard a faint mumble nearby. He pivoted around. Slowly, he began to relax when he saw Ember was still lying there, curled up into a ball and sleeping soundly. He quickly ran over, leaning down and listening carefully. He heard the wonderful sound of her heart beating and her steady, deep breaths. He never thought of those sounds as wonderful before, but now they sounded better than the greatest music he'd ever heard.

Absol stared at her for a few moments, watching her sleeping soundly, peacefully unaware of his former panic. There wasn't a single wound on her body, save for the bandaged one from their encounter with the West Side the other day. He slowly let out a long, shaky, shuddering sigh of relief. It was all a dream. His legs nearly gave way at the rush of relief that flooded through him. Not even Darkrai himself could have caused a worse nightmare.

Absol briefly debated over whether to try to go back to sleep, promptly deciding against it. He had no wish to risk another nightmare, and he doubted he could get to sleep again anyway. Finally coming to a decision, he turned and walked off through the tall grass.

After a few minutes of walking, he reached the small lake nearby. He slowly strode up to it, leaning down to take a drink. He saw a reflection in the water. However, it wasn't his reflection.

It was Luxray's.

Absol gasped and staggered backward. Then, realizing that it was merely the aftereffects of the dream on his mind, he shut his eyes tightly, rubbing his paw against his eyelids. He sat there for a few minutes, rubbing his eyes and listening to the peaceful sounds of the wild as he waited for it to wear off. Finally, he hesitantly opened his eyes again, slowly peering at the water.

Luxray's reflection was gone, replaced by his own. It was finally over. Absol stared at his reflection in the water for a few moments. Then, he angrily splashed the water with his claw, sending ripples through the lake, his reflection dispersing.

"Why couldn't I be faster?" he muttered bitterly. "That day was so long ago. Why won't it stop haunting me?"

He let out a long, deep sigh and lied down, gazing forlornly into the moonlit water, losing himself in its rippling movements. He had never been so terrified in his life. To come so close to losing Ember, the wonderful person who had all but healed the black grief of losing his first love, was something he never wanted to experience again.

Houndoom's words rang in his head. If it's left up to you, Luxray will have her killed in no time.

What if Houndoom was right? What if he couldn't protect Ember? Would he really be able to keep her safe from Luxray? The doubts and fears painfully stabbed at him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake them out of his mind.

He still remembered the day he lost Elsa all too vividly. A tear threatened to slide down his cheek at the thought of it happening to Ember as well. He would do anything to prevent that, even if it meant giving her back to her trainer and never getting to see her again. He just wanted her to be safe. The pangs of doubt refused to leave him alone as he lied there, feeling very, very tired but unable to sleep.

"Absol?"

He stood up, slightly startled by the voice. He turned to see Ember slowly walking up to him, concern in her eyes. He forced a small smile.

"Hey, Ember. Sorry if I woke you. I just couldn't sleep."

"Are you okay?" she asked, coming closer.

"I'm fine. Just had a bad dream, that's all."

"Yeah, me too. It looks like yours was worse, though."

Absol nodded despite himself. Ember sat at his side, gazing out at the moonlit lake as well. They stayed like that for a long time, though it only seemed like a few moments.

"Ember, I know this is going to sound strange," Absol began. "But…I'm not sure I'll be able to get you back to your trainer safely."

Ember looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I thought I could do it before, but after what we just went through, I don't know if I can protect you from Houndoom and Luxray anymore. If it weren't for your quick thinking earlier, I already would have lost you. I guess…I'm just starting to lose faith in myself."

Ember glanced down at the lake in silence for some time. Finally, she gave Absol a reassuring smile.

"That's okay," she replied. "I'll always have faith in you."

Although Absol had heard similar words spoken in many situations, coming from Ember, they meant more to him than anything else in the world. Just those simple words alone made the doubts in his mind begin to fade, even if he was still slightly shaken by the dream.

"Thank you, Ember," he said. "You should probably get back to sleep, though. We'll be traveling pretty far tomorrow."

"Nah, I'm not tired. I'll stay up with you for a while."

Absol returned her smile. After a little bit, as they sat there together and gazed out at the shimmering water, Ember rested her head on his shoulder. Absol put his paw around her, holding her tight. Her warm, soft fur against his was a great comfort against both the cold and the despair. The calm silence of the winter-bound wild seemed to enchant the moment. Absol enjoyed the serene beauty of the world around him, and even more so the serene beauty of his companion, especially now that she was at his side again, unharmed.

He turned to tell her so, but stopped when he saw that her eyes were closed, her breathing deep and steady. He barely held back a chuckle. She was already fast asleep. He couldn't keep a grin off his face as he watched her dozing, using his shoulder as a pillow.

Absol suddenly found himself in awe. He had woken up in complete misery and self-doubt, and after only a few minutes of talking with Ember, he was already grinning and barely holding back laughter. How did she do it? What was it about her that gave her the special power to raise his spirits at will?

Absol gingerly lied her down on the soft ground, and she almost instantly curled up into a ball in her sleep. He smiled broadly again when he saw it. He leaned down and gently licked the fur crest on her head, which seemed to have a soothing effect on her.

"Good night, Ember," he said softly.

With that, Absol lied down and went to sleep as well, no longer fearing a nightmare.

 

The next morning—and it truly was the next morning, not some nightmarish perversion of it—Ember and Absol were well on their way, carefully moving through the deep snow, occasionally having to bite off the ice as it formed between their toes. It still wasn't snowing, so they managed to make good progress and track game easily throughout the day.

"So, each Pokémon chooses a move for the judges to evaluate?" Ember asked as they went.

Absol nodded. "Yeah, and the judges give points based on the type of move and how it fits into the category the contestants select. They also give more points if no one else performs for that particular judge."

"Then, it's basically a guessing game with the judges and moves?"

"I suppose so, although it's still important to balance out your move choices and predict the opponents' choices to help with your final score."

Ember sighed. "That all sounds really complicated."

"Well, once you enter contests a few times, it'll all make sense."

The two climbed over a small hill that looked out over the sun-kissed horizon, the clouds above long since gone, at least for a while.

"So, where are we going today?" Ember asked.

Absol chuckled. "I wondered when you'd ask that. Once we cross through that meadow over there, we'll reach an old ironworks that Umbra used to use as a hideout. I don't know if he's still there, but it's worth a shot."

"Really? We're going through the meadow? Not some nasty marsh, a giant cave filled with hostile Pokémon or a trainer-infested forest?"

"Nope, just the meadow," he replied, grinning.

Ember breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, they would get to go through a peaceful, relaxing place for once! She eagerly ran ahead a bit into the wide open meadow, Absol running to keep up with her. Since it was winter, there were no flowers around at the moment, but she could tell the field would be filled with them in the spring. The frosty ground shone brightly under the golden rays of sunlight pouring down to the earth.

"So, what's Umbra like?" Ember asked as they continued. "Is he friendly?"

"Um…he's a nice guy, but he can be a little weird," Absol replied. "You might want to let me do the talking."

Ember merely shrugged, deciding she would find out soon enough anyway. She heard a thud as a clump of snow fell to the ground from one of the many trees at the left of the meadow. As they went further, she heard a faint flapping noise from the same area, but dismissed it as just her imagination. Ember began to wonder how many Pokémon would still be around during the winter, especially in areas like this.

Suddenly, a deafening noise made both she and Absol jump. The horrible sound pierced their eardrums, making their heads throb. However, after a few seconds, Ember began to recognize the sound. Then, she finally remembered where she heard it last.

It was the roar.

Ember froze like a Deerling in the headlights. It was the very same earsplitting, earth-shaking roar she had heard back at the NPCT before the accident that caused her to wind up in the wild. All the horrible images and memories surfaced at once. She remembered the giant Gyrados blasting her with Stone Edge, getting slammed onto the ground and beginning to lose consciousness, Gyrados getting switched out, and above all, the following roar.

Ember began to feel her breathing becoming strained. She was barely able to take in air as the panic seized her. All her old fears began to emerge, dominating her entire consciousness as the awful roaring continued.

Suddenly, however, the roaring abruptly ceased as Absol fired a Psycho Cut into the trees. A Chatot fell screeching to the ground as the move connected. It landed on its back, unmoving.

"Well, that was irritating," Absol said.

He heard a faint, whistling sound behind him. Absol turned and saw Ember standing there, shaking in terror. The whistling sound continued as Ember tried uselessly to take in air through panicked, desperate gasps. He quickly walked over to her, gently placing his paw on her shoulder. He knew that panic attacks could be very ugly things if not dealt with carefully.

"It's okay, Ember," he said softly and soothingly. "It was nothing. Just a Chatot using Chatter. Now, I want you to do something for me. Just calm down and try to take slow, deep breaths. Can you do that?"

Ember, still quivering, faintly heard his words through the veil of fear shrouding her mind. She tried to stop gasping desperately despite her fear of suffocating. She then did her best to calm down, trying to breathe slowly and deeply. To her immense relief, air finally began to creep through her throat and into her lungs again as she gradually calmed down. She slowly looked up at him, her wild, frantic eyes gazing into his calm and soothing ones. Her body finally began to stop shaking, if only slightly.

"Now, what brought that about?" Absol asked gently. "Was the noise really so frightening?"

Ember didn't answer right away, not trusting herself to speak. Absol merely waited patiently as her mind and body settled down. Finally, when she was sure her voice wouldn't crack, she spoke.

"T-That was the r-roar from the NPCT," she replied shakily. "It…it was the last thing I heard before the accident."

Absol nodded slowly. "Well, nothing to worry about now. That stupid Chatot probably just heard that roar from some other large wild Pokémon and copied it with the move Chatter, no doubt to scare off predators."

"Well, it's very effective! What other Pokémon makes that kind of roar, anyway? Is it a really big and powerful one? Does it live around here?!"

Absol smiled reassuringly. "I don't know what Pokémon makes that roar, but I highly doubt whatever Pokémon roars like that lives around here, or the Chatot would have been either dead or miles from here. Chatot probably just heard it in a town somewhere and flew away. I'm just surprised that it wasn't hibernating. My guess is that Umbra put him there on purpose to keep away trespassers. I've seen him pull similar tricks before."

"Well, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind for that," she replied angrily. "Maybe a Fire Blast too."

Absol chuckled. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, just think about all the West Side agents who must have been frightened out of their minds as they passed by."

The thought did afford Ember a certain amount of comfort and satisfaction. Her fear and anger wasn't entirely placated, though she did feel a tiny smile begin to form on her lips. When Absol saw it, he grinned, which made it even harder for her to avoid smiling. Finally, she sighed.

"Okay, I guess that does make me feel a little better," she admitted.

"I thought it would," Absol replied knowingly. "So, shall we go greet the orchestrator of that clever alarm system?"

Ember glanced ahead at the old ironworks, which looked even more decrepit up close. The walls were an oily grey, the filthy paint peeling in several places. There were no windows in sight, and there was even a murky stench about the place that reached her nostrils now that they were nearly there.

"Why does Umbra live in such a dump?" she asked in revulsion.

"It's the safest dump in the region," Absol replied evenly. "As far as he's concerned, it's the perfect hideout. He also has no sense of smell."

"Great. Just great."

After another minute of walking, the two finally reached the entrance, stepping inside the darkened entryway. Ember instantly recoiled as the powerful, pungent smell of the ironworks assailed her nostrils. It was as if she'd stepped out of one world and into another one. A far more dark and dirty one.

"Watch your footing," Absol warned. "It must be hard to see in this darkness, but Umbra keeps lots of old junk lying around."

"Can I use Drought to light the way?"

"I would advise against it."

"I thought not."

As they carefully made their way through the large room of the building, Ember occasionally stepped on an old item or TM, Absol wincing every time she broke one. She tried as hard as she could to avoid them, but there were no windows in the entire building, which made it almost impossible to see very far. She imagined the humans who used it a long time ago must have lit the rooms electrically.

"WHO DARES ENTER MY LAIR?" A voice suddenly boomed.

Ember jolted in fright as the sound reverberated through the cold, concrete walls. Absol merely rolled his eyes.

"Oh, here we go," he muttered.

"YOU FOOLISH MORTALS MUST NOT KNOW THE MEANING OF FEAR IF YOU'VE COME HERE," the voice thundered. "LEAVE NOW, OR I WILL GLADLY TEACH YOU!"

"Could you be more cliché, Umbra?" Absol called.

There was a brief silence.

"WHO IS THIS UMBRA YOU SPEAK OF?" the voice said finally. "YOU ARE ABOUT TO INCUR MY WRATH, FOOL. DISAPPEAR, OR I WILL MAKE YOU DISAPPEAR!"

"Alright, then do it," Absol replied calmly.

There was an even longer silence.

"I WILL GIVE YOU INTERLOPERS ONE LAST CHANCE TO LEAVE WITH YOUR LIVES."

Absol sighed. "Are you done yet? This is the fifth time I've had to sit through this spiel."

This time, the silence lasted for nearly a full ten seconds.

"You just aren't going to leave, are you?" the voice asked again in a quieter tone.

"Gee, whatever gave you that idea?" Absol retorted.

The ironworks was suddenly illuminated as the electric lights above them were turned on. They heard a few scratchy footsteps as an Umbreon descended a nearby staircase.

"Seviper, is that you?" the Umbreon asked in an exasperated tone. "For the last time, I told you, I don't owe you any more Heart Scales!"

As he grew closer, the Umbreon suddenly stopped. He stared at Absol for a long moment, eyes wide. Finally, a wide grin slowly spread across his features.

"You wouldn't happen to be the scruffy, stone-faced Absol I know?" he asked.

Absol's eyes narrowed. "Who are you calling scruffy, half-pint?"

Umbra and Absol glared at each other for a moment. Then, they stepped forward and hugged each other, laughing and patting the other on the back. Finally, they released the embrace, both grinning broadly.

"It's good to see you back in the land of the living," Umbra said cheerfully. "How the heck are you, ya' hairy, crooked-horned son of a Jynx?"

"Much better lately, you lousy, double-dealing Vaporeon wannabe," Absol shot back jovially. "So, how's business?"

Umbra sighed. "I've had better years. Anyway, what can I do for you, beautiful?"

Absol raised an eyebrow. "Uh…I've been called a lot of things in my day, but 'beautiful' was never one of them."

"Not you, scruffy! I was talking to that gorgeous female that dragged you in here with her! What's your name, sweetheart?"

Ember blushed in embarrassment and looked down at her feet. "Um…my name is Ember…"

Seeing her reaction, Absol smirked reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Umbra would flatter a tree if he thought it would make the fruit drop faster."

"Hey, I'm certain that worked at least twice!" Umbra retorted.

"The wind blew the coconuts off the branch, Umbra. Onto your head, I might add."

At this, Ember couldn't help but chuckle. "Ouch. I feel sorry for the coconut."

Absol laughed at the jibe. Umbra's eyes suddenly widened. He stared at Absol in awe.

"Did you just laugh?" he asked.

Absol gave him a puzzled glance. "What? I thought it was pretty funny."

Umbra looked stricken. "I've been trying to make you laugh for five years, telling you all my best jokes, and you've never once even chuckled. Then, this Ninetails comes along and makes one remark, and you're suddenly in hysterics!"

Absol smirked wryly. "Maybe you just have no sense of humor."

Umbra favored Ember with a pained expression.

"How long have you been able to get him to laugh?"

Ember shrugged. "I don't know. He's been like this as long as I've known him."

Umbra glared back at Absol. "Alright, Mr. I-never-crack-a-smile-unless-I'm-with-a-pretty-lady, I'm going to make you laugh one day if it kills me!"

"Good luck," Absol replied, unmoved. "Anyway, if you're done being your usual self, I was hoping we could get down to business."

A nervous light crossed Umbra's eyes.

"Um, this isn't about the Exp. Share debt, is it? Look, I promise I'll pay ya' back, but Exp. Shares are hard to find…"

Absol shook his head. "It has nothing to do with that, but if you help me with this, I'll consider all debts paid."

Umbra breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, now you're talking my language. What do you need?"

"Ember is the one who needs your help, actually."

Umbra smiled, turning to her. "Anything for a pretty lady like you. What's your trouble, darling?"

"I lost my trainer at a tournament a while back," she replied sadly. "After I got knocked out by a Gyrados, there was an accident, and I wound up in the wild. Absol is probably the only reason I'm still alive."

"That is tragic," Umbra said in a heartfelt, sympathetic tone. "Well, if you need a place to stay, I'd be more than happy to have you."

"What?! Uh, I mean, no thanks," Ember replied quickly, looking around the ironworks in revulsion. "I'm just trying to get back to my trainer."

"Oh," Umbra replied, slightly crestfallen.

"So, you can see why we need your help," Absol cut in. "We've been looking all over the region for her trainer, but we haven't been able to find her. I know that with your network of information, you'll be able to point us in the right direction."

Umbra paused for a moment. Finally, he turned back to Ember.

"Well, if that's what you want, then how could I possibly refuse?" he said. "Hang on. Let me see what I can do."

Umbra plodded off in a different direction, walking over several used items and climbing onto a pile of junk. He then started rummaging through it, searching for something. Ember and Absol exchanged glances as Umbra tossed several used TMs and battle items over his shoulder, muttering to himself. Absol ducked as an Iron Ball flew over his head. Finally, Umbra returned, carrying a large piece of paper in his mouth. He dropped it to the ground in front of them.

"I keep track of all the really interesting places I visit or things I see," he announced. "This is a Town Map of the region, and I've written a few things on it. Take a look."

Umbra rolled the map open. The phrase 'written a few things' was an understatement. The whole map was covered in little marks or incoherent sentences next to the various cities and towns.

"What kind of team did your trainer use?" Umbra asked.

"A sun team. I'm their Drought lead," Ember added with pride.

"You have my sympathy."

Umbra resumed mumbling to himself as he scanned the Town Map. Finally, he pointed to a small island at the northeast of the region.

"I don't know for sure, but I think this island would be the best place to look," Umbra said finally. "During my travels, I saw the humans build a new type of arena there about two weeks ago in place of the old Battle Tower. I occasionally go near there to see who enters the competitions, but every time I visit, I always see a sun team enter in at about the same time without fail."

"A sun team?" Ember asked, eyes widening.

"That could still be anyone," Absol added.

Umbra nodded. "Well, I kept visiting every now and then, and I eventually saw that the one who used the sun team was a teenage girl with brown hair, wearing an odd green cap, a red vest and carrying a green and white trainer bag—"

"That's her!" Ember shouted. "How many times have you seen her there?"

"Oh, she's been there every time I visit. She always uses a sun team, too."

Ember scowled thoughtfully. "Wait a moment…how could she be able to use the sun if I'm not there?"

Umbra shrugged. "How should I know? Pokemon aren't allowed inside the arena. I just watch to see who enters. The only reason I know she uses a sun team is because whenever she starts a match, the sun shines unnaturally brightly over the coliseum."

"And you say she goes there all the time?" Ember asked ecstatically.

"Yep, every single time. The matches always start at 8:00 and end at 12:00 sharp. If you go there at any week night, I guarantee you'll find her."

Absol scrutinized the map closely. "That's a pretty long way away. How can we get there?"

Umbra smiled. "I'll take you there myself."

At this, both Absol and Ember looked at him in surprise.

"You want to come with us?" Ember asked.

"Of course! I'd much rather be with my best friend and a lovely lady than hanging around here by myself. Besides, I've been hounded by old debts, and the West Side is causing more trouble than they're worth, not that that's saying much."

"Well, the West Side is after us too, you know," Absol added.

"Yeah, but it's better to face them together than alone. Strength in numbers! Besides, it'll help you guys out to have a third battler, right?"

Ember looked at him doubtfully. "Um…I don't mean to be rude, but you don't really look like you'd be much help in combat…"

Umbra glanced at her in shock. "You don't even know me! Ordinarily it takes someone at least two battles to find out I'm no help in combat!"

There was a brief silence. Umbra gave Absol an aggrieved stare.

"Oh, come on, that was funny and you know it!"

Absol shrugged. "Whatever. So, you're willing to help us fight?"

Umbra nodded. "I can be great in combat too. Sure, I'd be better if I had evolved into an Espeon instead of an Umbreon, but nooo, my old trainer just had to level me up at night instead of during the day by accident. He wanted me to be an Espeon too, but that idiot leveled me up an hour before sunrise! It was his fault too, since he forgot about daylight savings time! How does that even influence the evolution, anyway?! And then, as if that weren't enough, he releases me into the wild to train another Eevee, since apparently, an Umbreon just wasn't good enough for him! I swear—"

"Uh, Umbra?" Absol interrupted.

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that. Anyway, yeah, I'll pull my weight. Besides, I bet we'd make a pretty awesome trio. What do you say?"

Absol glanced at Ember. She nodded.

"Well," Absol said finally, "it looks like things are going to be pretty lively from now on."

Chapter 12: Lord of Destruction


	12. Lord of Destruction

Chapter 12: Lord of Destruction

Nearly everyone in the city had received word of a wild Pokémon entering the town, and that a powerful trainer was currently battling it. Naturally, every man, woman and child had come to watch the spectacle. After all, it wasn't every day the peaceful, boring city had any forms of entertainment or excitement. Not many of them could battle—in fact, very few of them even owned Pokémon—but they were confident that the trainer battling the wild Pokémon would prevail.

The trainer had sent out a Porygon Z. The wild Pokémon deftly lunged to the side to avoid its Hyper Beam, then retaliated with Aura Sphere, knocking it out in one blow. Seeing the crowd of cheering and\or booing humans surrounding him as he faced the trainer, the wild Pokémon scoffed in disgust. He noticed the Master Ball the trainer carried, and he was ready to spring away the instant she tried to use it on him.

Calming his mind, Lucario prepared himself for the trainer's next Pokémon. He knew the reason why the trainer—whom he had learned was named Velour—was after him. His fur color was very unusual; whereas most Lucario would have the normal black stripes on their blue fur, his were bright yellow, and he had been classified as a "Shiny" Pokémon. He also knew that Velour would try to use her Master Ball to catch him instantly, and his only hope was to defeat her Pokémon and flee as fast as possible when he got an opening.

Velour, chillingly calm as always, reached into her briefcase and pulled out another Ultra Ball, this time sending out an Espeon. The cat-like Pokémon eyed him with intense ferocity, her eyes shining brightly. Lucario had already used Calm Mind, but he knew that Espeon was a dangerous opponent, especially with its new ability Magic Guard, so he carefully extended his senses to his opponent's aura.

Lucario sensed that Espeon was about to use Thunder Wave, so he crouched like a Serperior about to spring, waiting for the right moment. Espeon launched the move, but Lucario expertly dodged the predicted attack, striking back with Dark Pulse, the powered-up move nailing Espeon dead-on and knocking her out.

"Is that the best you can do?" Lucario asked in perfect, fluent human dialect. "I expected more from one of the so-called deadliest trainers from the NPCT."

Velour's merciless silver eyes fixed on him with an icy contempt.

"Your overconfidence will only make you easier to crush," she retorted. "You can fight it all you want, but all it takes is just one mistake on your part, and I'll have you inside my Master Ball where you belong. Why don't you just give up and make it easy on yourself?"

"You think you're going to capture me just because I'm a 'Shiny' Pokémon? Think again. I will be controlled by no one. Remember, you only get one chance with that Master Ball, and if you slip up, it'll be gone for good. Why don't you come to your senses and give up?"

Velour gritted her teeth, the veil of calm finally fading from her demeanor. She reached into her briefcase and pulled out a Dusk Ball.

"Fine, then, let's see you avoid my Master Ball when you're knocked out!"

Standing closest to the battle from the crowd of onlookers, an old, distinguished-looking man in a grey suit stepped forward angrily.

"Velour, you know the rules," he barked. "You aren't allowed to use that Pokémon within city limits!"

But Velour was past the point of listening to reason. This was the fourth time she'd encountered the Shiny Lucario. She did not intend to let him escape again. Pressing the red button at the center, she activated the Dusk Ball. A cascade of black energy poured out from the green-and-red sphere. Suddenly, a massive, hurricane-like wind whipped up. It tore through the ground nearby, dust and debris being swept up into a whirlwind.

The tornado of dust, rocks and debris slowly floated onto the battlefield. Lucario shielded his eyes. He sensed a very large and very powerful aura from within the dust twister. Finally, the unseen being stopped and faced Lucario. Suddenly, two glowing red eyes appeared within the whirlwind, glaring right at him.

It was then that Lucario heard an incredible, ear-bursting roar that echoed throughout the city. All the onlookers were now fleeing for their lives, the roar sounding like a thousand Explosions for miles as the dust and debris spread from the whirlwind and blackened the sky above the town. It was now nearly as dark as night, and Lucario had to rely almost entirely on his aura-sensing abilities. Whatever great beast had such power, he knew he couldn't hope to face it head-on.

He sensed Velour about to use her Master Ball while he was distracted. He also sensed the beast within the whirlwind slowly advancing on him, preparing to use Earthquake. There was no chance but one. Using every bit of his agility, Lucario leapt up onto one of the rooftops, Velour angrily putting away the Master Ball. He darted along the top of the building, trying to reach the city exit.

Suddenly, he felt the structure give way beneath him! Shocked, he looked down, seeing the unknown monster obliterate the entire building he was standing on with Earthquake. He quickly leapt off the rooftops to avoid the attack, the structure he was standing on collapsing in a pile of rubble. Lucario then ran down one of the alleys, trying to sense an alternate path. The monster suddenly smashed through one of the walls nearby, the whirlwind following him down the alley. Lucario turned a corner just as a gigantic Stone Edge shot down the narrow alley behind him like a wave of missiles, destroying a nearby café.

Suddenly, Lucario ran straight into a wall! Startled and angry, he berated himself for forgetting to extend his senses ahead of him as he ran. He had been too focused on the monster, which was now coming up right behind him. He knew there was no choice. He turned and faced the beast, ready for his last stand. He took aim and fired an Aura Sphere straight into the whirlwind.

He heard an agonized wail, the tornado temporarily stopping. Then, he heard the monster roar again, this time in wrath. Lucario knew there was no escaping its attack this time. He braced himself, ready for the worst.

As it turned out, Lucario was not ready in the slightest.

The monster used Earthquake. The ground jutted up like giant javelins at Lucario, stabbing at him and smashing into him. He was pelted back and forth, each devastating blow feeling like a hundred Close Combats. His body began to go numb with pain, his vision turning red. His senses were dulled as each crushing blow landed somewhere on his body.

The only reason Lucario even survived the blow was simply because of all his years of training, his high levels and his powerful will to live. But those were the only reasons he was even able to stay conscious. His side, right leg and forehead were streaked with blood. He could no longer sense his enemy within the whirlwind.

He knew there was no escape. Lucario saw Velour coming toward him, an Ultra Ball in her hand. He braced himself for the capture, and for a new and disgustingly inevitable life of servitude to this vile trainer. He also hazily saw the monster preparing to use Stone Edge, obviously to weaken him even further, as if the Earthquake wasn't enough.

Suddenly, a solution burst into Lucario's dazed but still sharp mind. There was one way out. It was a long shot, but a shot nonetheless. Velour's greed and overconfidence would cost her dearly. He braced himself, waiting for the Stone Edge to come. If his plan failed, he would either be killed or captured by Velour, and both of those options seemed equally unpleasant. He steadied his mind as best he could, crouching slightly.

The monster fired the Stone Edge. Lucario suddenly flung himself flat onto the ground, the jagged missiles flying right over his head. They blasted open a large hole in the wall behind him, and using every last drop of his strength, Lucario darted through the hole, escaping through another alley that led out of the city.

As Lucario fled from the town, limping and fighting sheer agony while running on adrenaline alone, he once again heard the monster's furious roar echo through the town behind him. He didn't look back.

 

It was well into the afternoon before Ember, Absol and Umbra were on their way. Umbra had insisted they all sleep in late, claiming it was for Ember's beauty sleep. She knew it was a silly excuse, but she had sided with him anyway, putting on a tired and pleading act. After a heated debate, Absol finally conceded to their demands, albeit with great reluctance. Ember enjoyed the first long rest she'd had in a while, even if she'd only obtained it thanks to Umbra's obvious laziness.

Now they were making solid progress, putting their extra energy to good use in both traveling and catching game, a job in which Umbra had been surprisingly helpful. They'd even managed to catch a full-grown Stoutland, which was more than enough food for all three of them.

Still, even as they made their way through a small forest, they ran into a great obstacle on their journey. It was an obstruction so daunting, so intimidating and so otherworldly, it would surely be their greatest challenge yet.

"Another river?!" Umbra groaned. "That's the fourth one we've had to cross today! This is getting ridiculous!"

"Well, we're all out of Escape Ropes, so we'll just have to swim across," Absol said.

Umbra shot him an aggrieved look. "No way! I just know that as soon as I go in there, I'll freeze to death, or even more likely, be eaten by a Sharpedo!"

Absol scoffed. "A Sharpedo? Don't be silly. A Tentacruel would be much more likely."

"Or a Jellicent," Ember added.

Umbra glared at them. "That doesn't make me feel any better, guys, just for the record."

Absol shrugged. "Well, there's nothing for it. We're going to have to take our chances."

Umbra tentatively reached his paw into the cold water, quickly retracting it.

"This is stupid," he said nervously. "There has to be some other way across."

Ember walked over and stood near the water as well. She didn't see any other Pokémon in the river.

"It looks like there's nothing in there," she said. "Why don't we just go in quickly and get it over with?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, I bet it'll all be over quickly," Umbra retorted. "Can't we just search for another way around?"

Ember sighed. "Look, just try going in, and if something bad happens, I promise I'll pull you right out."

Umbra hesitantly reached his paw into the water again and then retracted it.

"I don't know," he said anxiously. "Maybe we can find another Escape Rope lying around and—"

Umbra let out a startled yelp as Ember suddenly shoved him into the water. He came back up to the surface, thrashing and coughing. He quickly swam to the other end of the river, groping about desperately until he managed to climb back onto land. Absol raised an eyebrow.

"I've been a bad influence on you, haven't I?" he asked.

Ember glanced at him and shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, probably."

With that, they both jumped into the river as well and swam to the other side, being careful not to let their bag get wet. Finally, shivering a bit with the cold, they climbed onto land and shook themselves off. They were greeted by a very irritated Umbra.

"Ember, I'm absolutely flabbergasted," he pouted over-dramatically. "I expected that kind of thing from Absol, but you? And after I talked him into letting us sleep in! I trusted you! How could you betray me?"

Ember smirked. "It got you across the river, didn't it?"

"Well, my dignity has been impugned. I hope you're satisfied."

At this, Absol grinned. "Come on, Umbra, let's face it, you have no dignity."

Umbra's mouth opened for a moment, and then closed. There was a long silence. Finally, he shrugged.

"You're probably right," he admitted.

With that, the trio continued on their way, Absol taking the lead as they finally reached the end of the woods and began crossing the beautiful open countryside. As they went along, taking in the sights, Umbra glanced at Ember.

"So, how do you do it, anyway?" he asked.

Ember looked at him, puzzled. "Do what?"

"Make Absol laugh. What's your secret?"

"Uh…well, I don't really have a secret about it," she replied.

"Oh, come on!" he pleaded. "I've gotta know! You can trust me!"

"Really, I'm telling you, I don't know how I'm able to do it. I just can."

Umbra's eyes narrowed. "I see, so you won't talk, eh? Well, I'll get the truth out of you sooner or later."

"You're being ridiculous," Ember said emphatically. "There's no secret."

"Why so defensive, then, gorgeous?"

"What?!" she said angrily. "I'm not being defensive!"

"Okay, that's enough," Absol said over his shoulder. "We're entering a common training route for humans, so let's keep it down a little."

Ember let out an irritated sigh while Umbra merely grinned. They continued in silence for a time. Finally, Absol motioned Ember to come closer. She did so, walking at his side.

"You shouldn't let Umbra draw you into his verbal traps," he whispered. "He's just messing with you for fun."

"Does he always do that?" she whispered back.

"It's his favorite pastime. He loves getting reactions from people. For example, he flirts with you all the time, but if you ever actually made any advances toward him he'd probably run with his tail between his legs and hide under a rock. My advice is to just ignore his weird remarks."

"What are you two lovebirds whispering about over there?" Umbra called. "Sharing secrets, I bet."

"See what I mean?" Absol muttered.

With that, Absol glanced ahead. Suddenly, he stopped, Ember doing the same. He turned around and silently motioned Umbra to stop as well, but he apparently didn't get the message.

"What is it?" he asked. "Liepard got your tongue?"

Absol winced, gesturing more emphatically for Umbra to be silent.

"Are we playing charades?" Umbra asked. "Okay, how many words?"

Suddenly, a large spray of water shot past them, flying inches above Umbra's head. It tore through the ground nearby, making a small crater. The three looked ahead, seeing a Pokémon trainer in an orange Kevlar vest walking towards them, flanked by a Sharpedo.

"Oh, that's what you were trying to tell me!" Umbra said. "Why didn't you just say there was a trainer nearby?"

The trio quickly spread out to avoid another attack. The Pokémon trainer, who was holding a Poke Radar, chuckled to himself.

"These look like some really rare Pokémon," he muttered. "They'll be my catch of the day, alright."

The human pulled out two other Ultra Balls, sending out a Tentacruel and a Jellicent as well, which flanked the Sharpedo.

"I've never seen three wild Pokémon working together at once, but let's see how you deal with a Triple Battle," the trainer said smugly.

Absol smirked. "How about we show this amateur how to really battle?"

"I'm game," Ember replied.

The two glanced at Umbra, who was staring nervously at the three Water Pokémon. He shot Absol and Ember an aggrieved glare.

"I told you I was going to get eaten by a Sharpedo today!" he said.

Absol and Ember rolled their eyes. With that, the two trios stepped onto even ground and faced each other. Ember instantly activated Drought, the rays of the sun washing over the earth below. The three Water Pokémon winced noticeably, as did their master.

"Well, that's just unfair," the trainer muttered.

The Sharpedo launched an Aqua Jet, but Umbra quickly used Protect, blocking the attack with ease. Ember and Absol knew the Tentacruel could use Toxic at any time, so they focused their attacks on it. Ember fired a Solarbeam, slamming into the venomous Water Pokémon. Absol finished Tentacruel off with Psycho Cut.

The Jellicent used Ominous Wind, a wave of black energy washing over the trio. Absol and Umbra barely even felt the move, but Ember staggered back a bit in pain. Then, the Jellicent began to glow. The trio cursed as they realized that it had gotten the lucky stat boost from Ominous Wind. With that, the next round of combat began.

Umbra used Wish, the shining rays of energy sparkling as they flew into the air above Ember. The Sharpedo used Aqua Jet again, slamming into her. Thankfully, Drought had considerably weakened the move, but it still hurt. Absol, seeing that Jellicent was about to use Ominous Wind again, intercepted it with Sucker Punch, the move doing solid damage to the half-ghost Pokémon.

Finally, Jellicent used another Ominous Wind. Thankfully, it didn't get another stat boost, but the move damaged Ember even more, and soon she was barely able to remain conscious. However, the shimmering rays of energy from Umbra's Wish slowly descended onto her, and she was bathed in its healing waves. She suddenly felt fully refreshed.

"I bet you love me now, huh?" Umbra said cheerfully.

Ember merely rolled her eyes, though she was still grateful for the help. As the third round of combat began, Absol nailed Jellicent with another Sucker Punch. Ember then managed to finish off the weakened water ghost with Solarbeam, despite its ridiculously high special defense. She obviously out leveled the Pokémon by a considerable amount.

Finally, Umbra used Confuse Ray on Sharpedo. The dazed and infuriated shark-like Pokémon tried to use Crunch, but ended up hurting itself in confusion. The trio heard several loud curses from the trainer. Finally, Ember finished off the Sharpedo with Solarbeam, ending the battle.

"This just isn't my day," the trainer muttered bitterly.

Absol burned the ground in front of him with Flamethrower. The trainer jumped in fright, yelling and running off in a different direction until he was out of sight. Ember, Absol and Umbra laughed at him, enjoying the triumph.

"Well, I guess there's always a bigger fish," Umbra said jovially.

Ember and Absol groaned at the pitiful joke, which made Umbra's grin widen. With that, after taking a moment to heal and restore their Power Points with the supplies they salvaged from Umbra's ironworks, the three continued on their way. They didn't run into anymore trainers as they passed through the large route, remaining ever wary just in case.

As they went through a small wood nearby, however, Ember spotted something strange. Between several clusters of trees was a large hole that seemed to go through several trees at once in a long line.

"Do you see that?" she asked, pointing at the hollow passageway.

"Yeah, it looks like the entrance to a Hidden Grotto," Absol replied. "Cleverly concealed. We'd never have spotted it if it weren't for that little detour."

"What? Where?" Umbra asked. "Oh, that. I see it. Well, it's okay, but it doesn't really have the awe and splendor of my Hidden Grotto."

Absol smirked. "Yeah, and the Dusknoir that kicked you out of it probably thought so too."

"Can we go inside?" Ember suggested eagerly. "It doesn't look like anyone's in there now. I've always wanted to see the inside of a Hidden Grotto."

"No, we should probably leave it alone," Absol replied. "We don't want a fight with whatever wild Pokémon lives in there, and—"

Suddenly, a large shadow appeared inside the grotto. The three quickly stepped back out of sight. Absol made sure Umbra got the message to be silent this time. Soon, the tall form of a yellow-and-blue Pokémon slowly limped into view. Once they finally got a good look at it, they recognized the Pokémon as an oddly-colored Lucario.

The Lucario was limping slightly, blood dripping onto the ground from a large gash on his chest, head and leg. There were several brutal cuts and streaks of red all over his body, some of which looked infected. Ember recognized him as the Lucario she met during her quest to find the Full Restores. Despite their rather unpleasant introduction, her first instinct was to help him, but she stopped when she remembered what Keckleon did before.

"Absol, is it a trick?" she whispered.

"I don't know," he replied. "I thought it was at first, but he's definitely hurt badly."

"Holy jeez," Umbra muttered. "Somebody seriously owned that guy."

"Should we help?" Ember asked.

Absol nodded. "I think so. I'll go alone first, though, just in case he's hostile."

Absol slowly stood, stepping out of their hiding place. He walked toward Lucario, staying at a polite five feet away. The oddly-colored Pokémon regarded him with both curiosity and apprehension.

"Stay back if you want to live," Lucario warned, preparing an Aura Sphere.

"I'm not here to fight you," Absol replied calmly. "I noticed how injured you were. I have some extra supplies, and I thought you could use them."

"If you're not an enemy, then why are your companions still hiding?"

Absol's eyes widened a bit. After a brief silence, he motioned toward Ember and Umbra. The two nervously stepped out of their hiding place and stood beside Absol. The crackling blue sphere of energy remained in Lucario's hands for a few seconds, but slowly disappeared when he saw Ember.

"I remember you," Lucario said finally. "So, what you said was true after all. I take it this Absol is the friend you mentioned?"

Surprised, Ember merely nodded. Lucario actually gave her a small smile.

"Good work," he said approvingly. "There aren't many poison victims that survive in the wild. What you did took both skill and guts. Do you have a name?"

"Uh, yeah, my name is Ember," she replied, taken aback. "So…how did you know Umbra and I were hiding?"

"I told you already, I can sense the aura of all living things. Besides, that wasn't exactly the best hiding place anyway."

"Wait, sensing people's auras?" Umbra said in shock. "Wow! That must give you such an edge in Hide-and-Seek!"

"Who did this to you? East or West?" Absol asked, scrutinizing his wounds.

Although the question came from Absol, Lucario responded to Ember as though she were the one who asked it.

"Neither, it was a powerful trainer named Velour," he replied bitterly. "She used some kind of all-powerful Pokémon and tried to capture me with a Master Ball."

"A Master Ball?" Ember asked in astonishment. "Wait, aren't those one-of-a-kind Poke Balls? I've heard there are only a few in existence!"

"That's right, and no Pokémon has ever discovered a technique to escape them. Velour managed to get her hands on one somehow, and now she's trying to capture me with it."

"Uh, don't take this the wrong way, but why would she want to use a Master Ball on you?" Umbra asked carefully. "I mean, she can only use it once, and you're no legendary."

Again, Lucario's response was directed toward Ember.

"Take a close look at my fur sheen," he replied.

The three examined Lucario's odd blue-and-yellow fur, which was shimmering slightly in the sunlight.

"You're a Shiny Pokémon," Absol observed.

"Correct," Lucario replied. "As you know, the chances of finding a Shiny in the wild are less than one in eight thousand. Shiny Pokémon are easily worth more in terms of rarity than any legendary pokemon or Master Ball. Velour has made it a point to hunt me down because of it, probably to pay off the debt of the Master Ball itself, wherever she got it."

"Minerva and Velour…those two trainers are always causing us some kind of trouble," Ember muttered. "Who are they, anyway?"

"I don't know too much about them, but I've heard they travel from region to region to capture rare pokemon and compete in high-level tournaments. I even heard they were even in the NPCT. But wherever they used to work, from what I've seen, they're pretty deadly. I was very impressed when you managed to beat Minerva."

Ember's jaw dropped. "You saw that?"

Lucario nodded. "That was some excellent battling on your part, at least from what I could see. It was also very clever how you managed to escape at the end, too."

"Didn't you say you were after some thief from the West Side?" she asked.

"Yep. I nearly had him, but that Keckleon managed to escape at the last second. He gave away the TM he stole from me to some other Pokémon to throw me off, too. Do you know anything about it?"

"Uh…no, nothing at all," Ember replied quickly. "So, uh, anyway, what are you planning to do now?"

"I've got to stop Velour," Lucario said firmly. "She has a Master Ball. She can't be trusted with that kind of power."

"I agree," Umbra added. "I mean, if she can't get you, she could capture anything with that. She could even capture Arceus! I don't know how the creator of an entire dimension could be trapped in a tiny ball, but apparently, he can!"

Lucario raised an eyebrow. "Well, Arceus would be a bit of a long shot as far as the probability of finding him is concerned. But she could certainly catch any of the local legendary Pokémon, and that would be bad enough."

"But how can you face her alone?" Absol asked. "All it would take is one lucky throw, and she'd have you captured. And what about that all-powerful Pokémon you mentioned?"

Lucario paused for a moment, glancing back and forth between the three of them. Finally, his eyes rested on Ember again.

"Alone, yes, it would be impossible," he agreed. "But perhaps the four of us together would have a chance."

Ember, Absol and Umbra exchanged glances.

"You mean, teaming up together?" Ember asked finally. "But, we don't even know you!"

Lucario nodded. "I'm aware of that, but in exchange, I could use my aura abilities to help you in combat, and to make sure no enemies could find you. All I ask in return is your help in defeating Velour, and her battling teammate Minerva, if possible."

"May I discuss your offer with my friends in private for a moment?" Absol asked.

"Absolutely."

Absol, Ember and Umbra stepped out of earshot, standing behind a few trees nearby.

"What do you two think?" Absol asked.

"I think we should," Ember replied. "Minerva and Velour are really dangerous, and it would be nice to have them out of the way."

"Agreed," Umbra said. "I mean, I haven't seen the trainers, but I wouldn't want to meet whatever Pokémon did that to Lucario in a dark alley. Or even a light alley. Alleys are scary."

"Besides, the West Side is still after us," Ember added. "Lucario's abilities could really help us avoid them."

Absol nodded. "Alright, we'll help him out, for now at least. Let's go."

With that, the three returned to Lucario, who was leaning against the entrance to the Hidden Grotto, grimacing as he clutched the wound on his chest. He quickly stood up straight when he saw them return.

"Your decision?" he asked.

"It seems like the best plan," Absol replied. "Well help each other out. In the meantime, you can use some of our supplies to heal yourself."

"Sweet!" Umbra said loudly. "This is awesome! Not only is there four of us now, but we get to kick some monster pokemon's butt, too! What more could you ask for on a Saturday?!"

Lucario gave him a blank stare. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?"

 

After Lucario was sufficiently healed, their group of four set out. Lucario had told them Velour's usual training route, and they had decided to set up an ambush there. The snow was incredibly deep on the route they travelled, and they had to step carefully to avoid falling into any hollow spots. Lucario led the way, tuning in his aura senses around them.

"So, what are we gonna call our group now?" Umbra asked as they went.

Ember glanced at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well, there're four of us now, right? So, we should have a cool name for our group! How about the 'Four Heroes?'"

Absol scoffed. "Gee, how original."

Umbra paused, thinking. "Well, how about the 'Red Eyes' gang?"

"Why the 'Red Eyes' gang?" Lucario asked over his shoulder.

"Well, we all have red eyes, right?" Umbra replied.

At this, Ember, Absol, and Lucario quickly glanced at each other, confirming that fact. There was a long silence.

"So…is that a 'no?'" Umbra asked.

"Clever, but not quite what we're looking for," Absol said. "I was thinking of something that suited our present situation, like 'Shut Up, Umbra.'"

"That sounds a little uncreative," Umbra replied dubiously. "What do you think, Lucario?"

"I think that life is too long, and guys like you make it longer," Lucario replied emotionlessly.

There was another silence.

"We're here," Lucario announced suddenly.

The four stopped, scrutinizing their surroundings. They had reached a new route at the edge of the forest. At the far left was a large lake surrounded by a few trees, some of which were broken or half-collapsed, held up by the branches of other nearby trees, as though their comrades were supporting them. At the edge of the route was a massive hill that overlooked the valley below, which had a man-made trail running through it.

"Velour usually passes through that route below this time of day," Lucario said. "This would be the perfect ambush. We'll take her out before she can even send out a Pokémon."

"Wait, what do you mean, 'take her out?'" Ember asked worriedly. "You mean, kill a trainer? That…we can't really do that, can we?"

"Of course we can," Lucario replied tonelessly. "Trainers go into routes fully aware of possible risks. If they're not ready to defend themselves, they pay the price. Besides, Velour is a heartless human. She's not above doing the same thing to anyone in her path."

"I…I don't know…killing a human? That's wrong, isn't it?"

Lucario glanced at Ember. "Humans don't seem to think it's wrong to kill Pokémon, so why should we act any differently toward them? You've seen the results of EV training for yourself, right? After all, you yourself are EV trained. Trainers will walk through routes and attack hundreds of weak and young wild Pokémon just to boost a single stat. Humans have decimated entire routes and polluted our world, and they don't even care. They like to pretend that we're their 'friends,' while ignoring all the thousands of Pokémon they injure or kill in the name of sport."

Ember was stunned into silence. Umbra was shaking his head.

"That's just cold, man," he said. "I mean, you're obviously right about trainers. We all know they trap us in machines and force us to beat up other Pokémon for fun, and they pretend that we're partners who 'help' each other when they clearly reap all the rewards. But if we stoop to their level, we'll be just like them!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have to agree with Lucario," Absol said sadly. "If it were just another trainer battle, I'd say no, but this is survival. If we aren't willing to do whatever it takes, Velour will capture or kill us without a second thought, and if what Lucario says is true, she's got the power to do it. She and Minerva are after us too, you know."

Ember looked at Absol, taken aback. "But why do we have to kill her to survive?"

"If we merely defeat her Pokémon, she'll just heal them at a Pokemon Center and come back again," Absol replied. "Ember, you know by now that we can't afford to let enemies walk away, or they'll always come back for more. If we run into agents from the East and West side, will you let them live?"

Ember faltered. "Well…no…"

Absol nodded. "When we let that average, typical drifting trainer by the river leave, it was a different matter. But Velour and Minerva are cold, ruthless enemies that will exterminate anyone who inconveniences them, and they will always come back if they aren't stopped. We can't afford to show them mercy. I don't like it either, but it's the truth."

At this, even Umbra didn't reply right away. Ember felt a knot in her stomach. Lucario's plan seemed cruel, and Umbra's comment didn't seem to change much. But the fact that Absol agreed with it was enough to make her pause. Two conflicting instincts struggled within her. On one hand, killing a trainer went was against everything she had ever been taught while with Rose, even if Velour was dangerous and evil. On the other hand, her deep trust in Absol's judgment was too strong to ignore.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she realized that Absol was right. While she still wasn't sure about whether all trainers were as selfish as they described, she knew deep down that Absol held their survival at top priority, and he knew what was best.

"She's coming," Lucario announced, his ears raising slightly.

Ember, Absol, Umbra, and Lucario ran to the top of the hill, crouching and looking down at the path below. They saw a woman in a dark shirt and navy jeans carrying a large briefcase in one hand and a Poke Radar in the other, scanning to and fro. She seemed unaware of the four of them. Lucario glanced at Ember.

"You're the only one who can reach Velour," he said. "Absol and Umbra are both physical Pokémon, and not even my Aura Spheres can go that far. Only your Solarbeam has a long enough range, since it's a focused beam of energy instead of an erratic pulse. One shot will do."

Ember felt nauseous. Not only did they have to kill a human, but now she had to pull the trigger? She looked down at Velour, trying to launch the Solarbeam, but she choked a bit at the thought of simply blasting a human, her deep-rooted instincts holding her back. She hesitantly glanced at Lucario, whose expression was unreadable.

"It's the only way," he muttered, a hint of apology in his tone.

Ember looked at Umbra, who, surprisingly, was scowling thoughtfully.

"I guess they're right," he murmured grudgingly.

Ember tried again to launch the attack, but she still was unable to bring herself to do it. She felt incredibly guilty, both of what she was about to do, and that she couldn't do it. She tentatively glanced at Absol, expecting him to say something calm and rational, or to urge her to do it quickly.

However, he did neither of those things. To her surprise, he merely put his paw on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly. That simple gesture spoke more volumes than any words could have. She looked in his eyes and saw that Absol had complete faith in her, and that he would hold nothing against her, no matter what the outcome.

Ember found herself charging up the Solarbeam. She faced toward Velour's backside, aiming the shot right at where her brown hair ended at her shoulders, a sure killing blow. She pushed aside all doubts and fears as she forced herself to make the move. At last, she fired the attack. The shining green beam of energy sailed down toward Velour, flying directly at her. There was no way it could miss.

Velour suddenly turned and saw the beam coming at her. However, rather than jump in surprise, she instantly reacted to the attack, moving far faster than any regular trainer. She reached into her briefcase and yanked out an Ultra Ball. There was a bright flash of light as she tossed the ball at the Solarbeam. Suddenly, a Gyrados appeared, taking the attack instead. The serpentine Pokémon roared in pain, but Velour quickly healed it with a Hyper Potion, darting under the cover of the nearby trees.

Ember was speechless. She'd never seen any trainer since the NPCT move that fast. Lucario cursed bitterly and extended his senses, his ears rising again.

"She knows we're here," he said. "That Poke Radar will lead her right to us. Get ready for combat."

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Umbra added.

To everyone else's surprise, Ember shook her head.

"It wasn't Lucario's fault," she said. "No other trainer could move that fast. If anything, it was my fault for hesitating."

"None of that matters now," Absol interjected. "We can still beat her in a fair fight. It may be four against six, but we're all ready, and I'm betting we're stronger."

Everyone else nodded assent. With that, the four stood together in the tall grass, waiting for Velour. They soon saw the gigantic Gyrados appear on the horizon. Ember was stunned speechless when she recognized it as the very same Gyrados she'd faced in the NPCT. Velour appeared in front of it, running up to the top of the hill. She was obviously incredibly fit and nimble, as she reached their location in seconds. She ran into the tall grass, holding out the Poke Radar. She smirked when she saw the four Pokémon.

"Well, this is a surprise," she said, her cold silver eyes fixing on Lucario. "We really must stop meeting like this, eh? I see you've found some friends, too."

"Which is more than I can say for you," Lucario shot back.

Ember looked at Lucario, shocked that he knew how to speak in Human dialect. She had a slightly more difficult time following the conversation, but all her years with her master at least allowed her to understand most of what they said.

"Well, this time, there's no escape for you," Velour said smugly. "That was a clever ambush, but my Pokémon aren't the only ones who've gone through intense training."

Velour pulled out the purple-and-red Master Ball, rearing back to hurl it at Lucario, who cringed slightly.

"Don't worry, Lucario!" Umbra suddenly yelled. "I'll save you!"

In an uncharacteristic display of courage, Umbra bravely leapt in front of Lucario. However, once Velour saw that Umbra was in the way, she merely put away her Master Ball. Umbra's eyes narrowed.

"Hey!" he yelled. "What, am I not good enough for your Master Ball?!"

Umbra angrily began to walk toward Velour, but Lucario quickly grabbed him and pulled him back. Velour tossed out four more multi-colored Poke balls. A Steelix, a Porygon Z, a Metagross and an Espeon appeared next to the Gyrados. At this, Umbra flew into a rage.

"And you have an Espeon too?!" he screamed. "Oh, I bet you never had any trouble with daylight savings time, did you, punk?!"

"Enjoying that ability Synchronize?" Espeon asked tauntingly. "I prefer Magic Guard, but that's just me."

Umbra gritted his teeth.

"Cool it, Umbra," Absol said. "Alright, we're outnumbered, so let's choose out targets carefully."

Lucario faced the Metagross, charging an Aura Sphere. Umbra faced Espeon, infuriated. Absol engaged both the Steelix and the Porygon Z at once. Ember found herself face-to-face with the Gyrados that nearly killed her back at the NPCT. She felt her legs quiver as the old fear began to reemerge. Perhaps it was simply the Gyrados using Intimidate, but she was still terrified.

Then, Ember shook her head angrily. She wasn't the same Ninetails she used to be. This time, she would win. She would beat the Gyrados. Steeling her nerve, she activated her Drought and faced the draconic serpent defiantly.

"Alright, you know the drill," Velour said evenly. "Kill the others, but leave that Lucario alive. Go!"

With several roars and battle cries, the two teams of Pokémon faced each other, ready for combat.

"Alright, you cheap, overpowered Eeveelution," Umbra said angrily. "I'm gonna show you what an 'outclassed' Pokémon can do!"

Espeon grinned. "Go ahead and try."

In a rage, Umbra rushed to attack her, but Espeon's eyes suddenly glowed brightly. A shower of dust-like energy slowly washed over Umbra. He paused, staring at Espeon, who looked surprisingly attractive in the current lighting, the scenery complimenting her looks perfectly. He felt a stab of hesitation as his heart began to beat a bit faster. Suddenly, he cursed as he realized the Espeon had used Attract.

"Oh, come on!" he yelled. "How can I possibly fall for a Pokémon I can't stand?!"

Espeon chuckled. "Love is blind, I guess. Now, then, since the only offensive move I know is Psychic and you're a Dark type, I'm gonna go take down Lucario while you deal with your infatuation."

"Yeah, well, there's one thing you didn't count on."

"Oh? And what's that?"

Umbra smirked. "I always carry a Destiny Knot for situations like this."

Espeon's eyes widened. "Oh, shoot…"

Meanwhile, Lucario used Calm Mind, boosting his strength and aura. He tuned his senses toward Metagross, who reared back to use Hammer Arm. He quickly sidestepped the move, the piston-like metal arm smashing into the ground beside him. He retaliated with Aura Sphere, nailing Metagross dead-on. The metallic monster roared angrily. For a moment, Lucario felt a stab of fear. He knew that most trained Pokémon would do anything to win, and he was worried that Metagross might use Earthquake. However, the Metagross apparently realized it would hurt his own team too much and held back the move.

Instead, it used Zen Headbutt, this time nailing its target. Lucario grunted as he was slammed backwards by the move, the wind knocked out of him. Lucario felt the determination behind the attack. Metagross hadn't used Earthquake yet, but Lucario realized that if he pushed the metal behemoth too far, it might even use Explosion to win the match. He knew he'd have to take him out before that happened. Changing his tactics, Lucario used Calm Mind again.

On his end, Absol glanced between his two opponents, evaluating the best first target. Both the Steelix and the Porygon Z eyed him warily, waiting for the first move. Finally, Porygon Z could take it no longer and aimed a Hyper Beam. Seizing his chance, Absol struck it with Sucker Punch, knocking it backward. Porygon Z still fired the Hyper Beam, but Absol was ready for it and dodged it with ease.

Steelix merely used Curse, boosting his already impressive stats. Rather than wait for another attack, Absol quickly finished the Porygon Z with Stone Edge, facing the empowered Steelix. The metallic snake scoffed.

"A physical attacker against a physical wall?" it taunted. "You must have a death wish."

Absol didn't even bother to reply, narrowly dodging Steelix's Iron Head. With the power of Drought strengthening the move, Absol launched a Flamethrower, blasting the Steelix backwards. It collapsed with a mighty thud. It wasn't finished, but it was hurt. With that, Absol braced himself for Steelix's move.

At the far end of the battle, Ember faced the Gyrados, ready for a fight to the death. The serpent-dragon roared a menacing challenge at her, and for a moment her bravado faltered. But she forced herself to be calm, ready for the fight.

"This looks familiar," the Gyrados said in a deep, sinister tone. "Where have I seen this before? Ah, yes, I remember! You look exactly the same way you did then: cowering, whimpering in fear of your inevitable defeat. At least now you probably have enough common sense to know that a Drought Ninetails can never beat a Gyrados."

Ember actually managed a smirk. "Maybe I'll be the first."

Ember was about to make a move, but she suddenly heard a voice behind her.

"Ember, use Solarbeam!"

Startled, Ember pivoted around, but saw no one there. She could have sworn it was Rose's voice. She then realized she had let Rose make all her decisions for her in the past, and even now, the very same mistake she made was still haunting her. She knew that the only way to defeat Gyrados was to overcome Rose's mistake, and to put the past behind her.

"Sorry, Rose," Ember muttered. "But from now on, I'm making my own decisions."

The Gyrados let out another roar, but rather than attack head-on, Ember used Will-o-wisp, burning and weakening the monster. Gyrados used Dragon Dance, but the burn cancelled it out. The flames also began to damage him as they readied their next moves. Because of Drought weakening Water moves, Gyrados used Stone Edge, the jagged rocks flying at Ember again.

Before, she'd been too intimidated to think rationally, but she now recognized the relatively simple attack pattern. Waiting for the precise moment, Ember leapt to the side, the missiles flying past her. Then, with the sun powering her strike, she used Fire Blast, torching Gyrados. Despite his Water type, her move did incredible damage thanks to both Drought and her natural Fire type. In fact, it did easily as much as Solarbeam would have, with the added bonus of catching her opponent off guard. The burn also damaged Gyrados again.

Finally, Gyrados used Waterfall. It was a Water move, but both the sun and the burn weakened it to the point where it barely even hurt Ember. She was about to strike back, but she then felt a horrible stinging pain. She then gritted her teeth. The move had caused her to flinch! She bitterly awaited Gyrados's next blow. The serpent used another Waterfall, no-doubt hoping for the same outcome. The attack hurt a bit more this time, but Ember still held on. At least Gyrados's burn was doing steady damage.

Then, despite her growing agony, she smirked. She hadn't flinched that time. She aimed another Fire Blast, nailing Gyrados right in the head. She braced herself for another attack, but her eyes widened when she realized that it wasn't necessary. With one last roar of agony, the serpent-dragon finally collapsed to the ground, unable to withstand the might of Ember's inner fire, both literally and figuratively.

Ember stood there for a moment, staring at her fallen opponent in shock. Slowly, the shock transformed into triumph. At long last, she had proven herself. She had fought Gyrados to the end, and she had won! At last, victory was hers! She felt a deep satisfaction as her old fears melted away. She realized then that she would never again lose to a Gyrados in a fair fight.

Grinning in triumph, Ember turned to help her companions, but saw that it wasn't necessary either. Nearby, despite having taken a bad hit from Iron Head, Absol blasted the Steelix with another Drought-empowered Flamethrower, taking it down. He glanced at Ember, smiling when he saw her wide grin.

On his end, after three Calm Minds, Lucario obliterated the Metagross in one shot. He looked to Ember and Absol, actually giving them a small smile as well.

"I guess that's that," he said, satisfied.

"Wait a moment," Ember said worriedly. "What about Umbra?"

The three suddenly heard a half-purring, half-crooning sound nearby. They looked to their right. Espeon was lying on top of Umbra, though Umbra wasn't trying to throw her off, nor was she attacking. In fact, Espeon's long tail was wrapped lovingly around his. They held each other in a caressing embrace and were sharing long, passionate kisses.

Ember's eyes widened. "Uh…Absol? Why are they…?"

"I should have known," Absol sighed. "Leave it to Umbra to do something like that."

Lucario merely held up a paw and blasted the Espeon off him with Dark Pulse, knocking her out. Umbra glared at him with fervent rage.

"Now, why did you go and do that?!" he yelled. "Espeon and I were just starting to hit it off!"

Lucario rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we noticed. You do realize that if it weren't for your Destiny Knot, she would still be a bitter enemy trying to kill you?"

Umbra stood up, shrugging. "Well, fine, if that's how you want to look at her actions."

"Oh, really? And how, pray tell, do you look at her actions?"

Umbra grinned. "A fine, foxy lady playing hard-to-get."

They suddenly heard Velour curse angrily and yank out five Ultra Balls, returning her Pokémon to them. Umbra sadly watched Espeon as she was enveloped in bright red light and returned to her ball.

"Until next time, my sweet Cherie," Umbra called wistfully.

Velour returned the five Pokémon to her briefcase. Ember, Absol, Umbra, and Lucario all charged up their attacks, aiming at her. She smirked.

"So, you think you've got me?" she asked smugly. "Think again!"

Suddenly, Velour opened another slot on her briefcase, revealing dozens of empty Ultra Balls.

"Look out!" Lucario yelled, leaping back.

Velour grabbed three Ultra Balls at once and hurled them at the four Pokémon. Absol and Ember ducked and dodged the first two, but the third one connected and sucked Ember inside! The ball shook twice, but finally broke as Ember escaped. Lucario tried to aim an Aura Sphere at Velour, but had to quickly weave to the side to avoid another Ultra Ball.

Velour grabbed an armload of Ultra Balls and began rapidly hurling them at the weakened Pokémon, who could only dodge and weave and struggle to break out whenever they were hit. One of the Ultra Balls hit Absol, but before Ember could break him free, another one hit her, and they were both trapped. There was a horrible moment when both balls shook three times, but thankfully, Lucario broke Ember's ball with a well-placed Aura Sphere, and Absol managed to break out on his own just in time to avoid another Ultra Ball.

Umbra was caught by an Ultra Ball, though he wasn't weakened from the previous battle and managed to break out almost instantly. Lucario dodged two more Ultra Balls, looking desperately at Velour.

"We can't keep this up," he said quickly. "All it takes is one lucky ball, and we'll lose a teammate forever. We need to take her down, now!"

When they saw a small opening, Ember, Absol, Umbra, and Lucario faced Velour, charging up their attacks. Lucario launched an Aura Sphere, but Velour threw an Ultra Ball in the way, which was destroyed by the attack instead. Umbra was about to try using Confuse Ray on Velour, but was cut off as he was forced to dodge another Ultra Ball.

Absol launched a Flamethrower, and Velour barely dodged it in time. At last, Ember found the perfect moment and sent off a Fire Blast. The wall of flames flew at Velour, who had stumbled after dodging Absol's attack and had no way to avoid them. The fiery missile came closer and closer to its target, heading right for Velour…

Suddenly, there was a flash of light. A Floatzel appeared right in front of Velour, taking the attack instead. The water Pokémon was blasted backwards, crashing to the ground. Velour and the four Pokémon looked up.

Flying down on a massive Dragonite was Velour's teammate, Minerva. She recalled the fainted Floatzel to its Ultra Ball, landing next to Velour. She smirked when she saw Ember.

"Hello again," she greeted smugly. "Nice to see my favorite Drought Ninetails is doing well."

Ember, unable to respond in human dialect, merely bristled and growled menacingly in response. Velour turned to Minerva.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Minerva shrugged. "I saw Drought activate and cover the entire route, and I hoped it was my old friend the Ninetails. Not only was I correct, but it looks like I came just in time to save your skin."

Velour shot her an angry glare.

"I don't need help," she said apprehensively. "I only lost five Pokémon. I still have one left."

Ember noticed Lucario visibly stiffen. Velour reached into her case and pulled out a Dusk Ball. Even Minerva winced as she activated it, tossing the ball onto the battlefield. A dark mist began to pour out from the Dusk Ball as a Pokémon emerged. Suddenly, the extra sun from Drought disappeared! Ember jumped in surprise as she felt her ability deactivate, the sun fading behind the clouds.

A whirlwind of dust, sand and dirt flew out around the Pokémon emerging from the ball, shrouding it from sight. Two glowing red eyes appeared within the vortex. Ember looked to the right and saw Lucario's face grow very pale. She looked back at the silhouette of the Pokémon inside the tornado, seeing it begin to slowly walk toward them.

Suddenly, the beast let out a roar. But it wasn't just any roar. It was the roar. Ember's heart leapt into her throat and her blood froze like ice as the creature let out the very same roar she'd heard at the end of the NPCT, and that Chatot had impersonated near Umbra's ironworks. Her pulse raced as she realized that, at long last, she was facing the monster responsible for the accident at the NPCT, the monster that had removed her from her world and caused her to wind up in another.

Ember stared at the monster in utter terror as it drew closer and closer, feeling its loud, thudding footsteps slightly shaking the ground. The Pokémon was even scarier than she'd imagined. She had no idea what to do or how to fight it. The beast roared again, Ember recoiling as the deafening sound assailed her eardrums and dug up far too many unpleasant memories.

"Go, my servant!" Velour shouted over the wind. "Unleash your devastating power! Earthquake!"

The beast roared again, the sound echoing through the route. It raised up its massive arms, then thrust them down to the ground, the impact shaking the earth beneath them. Suddenly, large stone pillars began shooting up from the earth, smashing into Ember, Absol, Umbra, and Lucario. The four were flung back by the force of the blow, crashing to the ground painfully.

As a Fire Type, Ember was greatly weak to Earthquake and unable to withstand the crushing blow. She began to feel the familiar dark mist enclosing around her vision. She tried desperately to stay awake, but she was too badly weakened and couldn't resist the loss of consciousness.

Nearby, Lucario was barely able to hang on as he took the super-effective attack as well. Umbra, not quite as hurt but still shaking, glanced behind him.

"Uh, guys, not like I don't have faith we can win, but I really think we should bail," he sputtered. "You know the old saying; run away, live to take flight another day!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right," Lucario agreed reluctantly. "Fire off as many attacks as you can and let's go!"

With that, Lucario fired an Aura Sphere into the vortex, hearing a roar of agony as the beast staggered backwards. Umbra reached into their bag and tossed out a Smoke Ball, the mist shrouding them. Absol quickly but gently slung Ember onto his back, and they all ran as fast as they could out of the route, several attacks flying past them as they went.

Velour coughed angrily, trying to wave away the thick, white cloud of mist from the Smoke Ball. She returned the great beast to the Dusk Ball, the whirlwind slowly disappearing. As the smoke faded, she gritted her teeth.

"How does that Lucario always manage to escape?!" she yelled. "Just when it looks like I've got him, he finds three other wild Pokémon to help him!"

"Don't worry," Minerva chuckled. "They won't get far."

 

Ember slowly drank down the contents of the Hyper Potion Absol gave her, her throbbing headache finally beginning to calm down as the last traces of the dark mist faded from her eyes. She always despised getting knocked out, especially by Earthquake. It was her least favorite attack. It seemed like nearly every Pokémon in existence knew it, and it had such ridiculous accuracy and power.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"About an hour," Absol replied. "I think we've lost Velour, at least for now."

Umbra stretched himself out, yawning as he sat down in front of their camp fire.

"That was brutal," he muttered. "I can't even think of a good joke for this."

Ember glanced to the side, noticing that Lucario was standing well away from the camp fire, reclining against a tree. He was dead silent, his expression unreadable.

"You okay, Lucario?" she asked.

There was a brief silence. Finally, Lucario turned to her, the faintest traces of sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ember," he said finally. "I'm sorry that I got you into this."

"Her?! What about me?!" Umbra said peevishly. "What am I, chopped Poffin?!"

Lucario ignored him. "I had no right to drag you into my battle. I put your life at risk, and nothing should be worth that."

"Well, it's thanks to your aura powers that the East and West sides haven't been able to ambush us," Ember replied. "Besides, Minerva and Velour have been a threat for a while now. We'll still help you, right, guys?"

Absol nodded. "It's the right thing to do. Besides, Velour has both a Master Ball and that monster Pokémon, and she's not afraid to use either one to crush anything or anyone who gets in her way. She has to be stopped."

Ember looked down for a moment, feeling a lump in her throat. Finally, she turned to Absol.

"That monster was the one," she said quietly. "It's the Pokémon behind the accident."

"I know," Absol replied. "I recognized the roar. What do you want to do?"

"I…I have to defeat it. It's the only way I can figure out what really happened that day. I know it's an awful risk, but I need to face it in battle again."

Even as Ember said the words, she realized how grave the risk was, not just to herself, but to her teammates should they encounter Velour again. Ember reached out, touching Absol's cheek with her paw.

"I know it's asking a lot," she said softly. "But…will you help me, Absol?"

"I don't think so, Ember," Absol replied, shaking his head.

Ember felt an awful ache in her chest. She looked down at her feet in both sorrow and embarrassment, trying to hold back tears. Suddenly, however, she felt Absol's paw go around her as he pulled her into a hug, chuckling slightly.

"I know so," he said. "That's what I'm here for, right?"

Ember mentally berated herself for falling for the joke, but was too happy to dwell on it. She returned the hug, hearing an 'Aww' from Umbra as she did so.

"I don't know what this is all about, but it looks like we all have our reasons to take down Velour and Minerva," Lucario said. "We'd better get some sleep. If I know Velour and Minerva, they won't give us up that easily, either. I'll take the first watch tonight."

With that, Ember, Umbra, and Absol lied down near the fire, Lucario remaining alert as he leaned against the tree, staring into the lifeless darkness, dreading the coming return of the monster.

Chapter 13: The Face of the Monster


	13. Face of the Monster

Chapter 13: The Face of the Monster

Minerva clicked open the Ultra Ball and sent out Dragonite, who flew into the sky and began scouting high and low, making a few swoops and dives as it sailed back and forth through the trees. After using her only Max Revive on Floatzel, she sent him into a nearby river, and he began swimming through it at the speed of a torpedo, adamantly searching for its target.

Nearby, Velour had her Poke Radar out, and was scanning any and all areas they passed through for signs of Lucario and his friends. She occasionally picked up one or two signals from other Pokémon, but the device was tuned into Lucario's signal, and would only react strongly when he was nearby.

"Well, we've got Pokémon in the air, land and water," Minerva reported. "We've also got Pokémon using Dig and searching underground, a Pokemon using Sweet Scent, and Poke Radars scanning every route we travel. We've got so many ways to search for our enemies, you'd think half of them would be illegal."

Velour smirked. "Wild Pokémon can put up a fight here and there, but in the end, those tools are no match for us. We invented ways to capture and control them first, after all. And soon, these four will learn their place as battlers."

"And Lucario?" Minerva asked wryly.

Velour shrugged. "Well, as a Shiny, he's more useful as a commodity than a battler. I'll keep him in the PC until I find a trainer who wants him enough. This will pay for the Master Ball and much, much more. People will trade just about anything to get a Shiny. Who knows? I might own a Darkrai or an Arceus by the end of the week."

"Still, it makes me wonder how Lucario managed to get those three other Pokémon to help him. I mean, he doesn't have any Poke Balls. Maybe they really do have their own language…?"

"What does it matter? That just means we'll be getting four Pokémon for the price of one. I bet by the time—"

Velour suddenly stopped, staring at her Poke Radar intently, which was now vibrating and beeping incessantly.

"What is it?" Minerva asked.

Velour grinned. "We've got them."

 

For the third time that morning, Ember was rolling on the ground in hysterics, clutching her side and laughing so hard she nearly cried.

"Come on, the joke wasn't that funny," Umbra said, hiding a grin. "If you're going to laugh at my jokes, at least laugh at the good ones."

Ember managed to compose herself, standing up and choking back giggles.

"Sorry," she replied shakily. "I thought it was pretty funny. So, what happened then?"

"Well, as you can imagine, the female Machoke wasn't exactly happy I called her 'sir' by mistake," Umbra replied.

"What did she do?"

"She tried to strangle me. The nearby Gallade and Armaldo had to pry her off of me. I was truly grateful."

"You mean that they saved you?"

Umbra shook his head. "I was grateful that I didn't die at the hands of a female Machoke."

Ember cackled loudly. "Well, at least that can't be as bad as running into a female Alakazam. I bet guys just dig ladies with mustaches."

Umbra chuckled. "I'd be pretty embarrassed to be a male Kirlia. Tutus and tap dancing lessons? Count me out, mate."

Ember smirked guiltily. "You know, we're being kind of mean. Pokemon can't really change the way they're born."

"Don't rub it in," Umbra sighed.

"You know what I don't get, though?" Ember asked. "You take one Magnemite, which weighs about thirteen pounds, right? So, then you take a Magneton, which is just a combination of three Magnemite, and it suddenly weighs a hundred and thirty pounds! Where does the extra hundred pounds come from?!"

Umbra chuckled. "How about Wailord? They're over forty-six feet long, but they only weigh about eight-hundred pounds!"

"What?!" Ember said in shock. "How could they be so light?!"

Umbra shrugged. "I dunno. I guess they used to be called the "Float Whale Pokémon" for a reason."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope, I'm not kidding."

"I don't believe you."

Up ahead of them, Lucario groaned as he listened to Ember and Umbra ramble on. He glanced over at Absol.

"Why don't we tie those two to a tree by their tails with some food and water, let them talk to each other for a few days and then come back when they're done?" he offered.

"Don't tempt me," Absol muttered.

Lucario sighed as Ember burst out laughing at one of Umbra's jokes again.

"I just don't understand it," Lucario said. "Ember is almost your age, and she usually acts like it, too. But whenever she talks to Sir Jokes-a-lot or hears anything about fun and games, she acts like a child."

"It's not her fault," Absol replied. "Ember's been a Drought lead all her life. Her outgoing, playful spirit has never been nurtured until she came to the wild. She's probably been yearning to have fun and enjoy herself for years."

"I suppose so. How did she escape, anyway?"

Absol glanced back at Ember, watching her smiling and trading jokes with Umbra. He then looked back at Lucario.

"She didn't actually escape on her own," he replied.

Lucario scowled. "What do you mean? Did she have help from her teammates?"

"Ember doesn't remember what happened. She was knocked out in a match and woke up in the wild later. She's convinced it was some kind of accident."

Lucario raised an eyebrow. "I see. You don't believe it was an accident, though?"

"I have my suspicions," Absol replied. "But whatever happened, Ember desperately wants to return to her trainer one day. I'm trying to help her do so."

Lucario looked at him, eyes slightly widening. "You mean she actually wants to go back to her trainer? Why would you help her do that?"

Absol sighed. "Both the East and West sides are after her. It's the only way to keep her safe. I…I can't protect her on my own."

Lucario looked away, the dark, thoughtful scowl remaining on his face for some time.

"If Ember were put in a Poke Ball or trapped in a PC for the rest of her days…that would truly be a tragedy," he said finally. "A great spirit like hers should never be contained and stifled."

"I know," Absol replied sadly. "But I can't see any way to avoid it."

"It mustn't happen," Lucario declared. "I can tell how much you mean to her, and how much she means to you. You can't let it happen."

"It's her choice. There's nothing I can do about it."

Lucario thought for a long moment. He finally looked at Absol, a new resolve in his eyes.

"If we can defeat Minerva and Velour, I'll help you against the East and West sides," he said.

Absol was taken aback by the sudden offer. "You mean, joining us permanently?"

"Like I said before, I can use my aura powers to help you elude the gangs," Lucario replied. "Once we defeat those two murderers, I'll help you in any way I can, which should give you time to convince her to change her mind."

"But, you don't even know us!"

"I know enough. When I first met Ember, she surprised me by being the first Pokémon passing through my alley to be willing to fight me head-on. She surprised me again when she defeated Minerva. But the greatest surprise was when she brought you the antidote. I was amazed to find a Pokémon willing to risk their lives to save another."

"You seem to hold her in high regard."

Lucario nodded. "I hold any Pokémon in high regard that's that much better than me. Plus, together, we may not only be able to elude the East and West sides. We may be able to fight them. With time and a lot of luck, we may even be able to defeat them. I'm not exactly a fan of the gangs either."

There was a long silence. Finally, Absol nodded slightly.

"I guess we'll see," he replied.

Suddenly, Lucario motioned a halt. Absol stopped, soon followed by Ember and Umbra. Lucario's ears raised, and he extended his paw toward a nearby trail.

"Speak of the Darkrai," Lucario muttered.

"What do you see?" Absol whispered.

"A Dark and Flying-type Pokémon in the trees, and a few Fire Pokémon in the tall grass. Get down."

Absol and Ember ducked behind a fallen log. Umbra crouched behind a few large rocks, while Lucario stood behind a tree, his ears still raised as he extended his senses outward. As the four carefully peeked out from behind their cover, they saw a Flareon, a Pignite, and a Magmar walking along the trail. They ducked back out of sight as the West Side agents came closer.

"So, how many did you get?" they heard one of them ask.

"Twenty five," the other replied.

"Twenty five?! How could you find twenty five Sitrus Berries in one mission?"

"Just luck, I guess. Don't worry, I'll share a few with you. Normally, a tenth of them would go to Houndoom, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Heh, you know, you're gonna get tossed into the slave mines one day if you're not careful," the third one replied. "Anyway, what's all this fuss about these two trainers? I've heard nothing but bad news about them lately."

"Well, these two trainers just showed up out of nowhere one day. They've been causing all kinds of trouble for everybody. They've started Sandstorms in the middle of routes, killed hundreds of wild Pokémon we could've used for food or mining work, and have even captured a few of our soldiers in Ultra Balls."

"Great, just when things couldn't get any worse. At least the East Side probably isn't doing any better."

"Well, we haven't had any recent trouble with the trainers. Apparently, they're chasing down a Shiny Lucario. Heck, I even heard the Drought Ninetails we've been looking for is with 'em!"

"It's a good thing Honchkrow has been keeping a close eye on them every chance he gets."

Just as the three fire Pokémon passed the log and rocks nearby, Ember, Absol, Umbra and Lucario leapt out from their cover. Absol used Stone Edge on the Magmar, slashing him across the neck. Magmar went limp and dropped to the ground. Lucario nailed the Pignite on the head with Aura Sphere. The boar-like pokemon's eyes rolled back in his head as he collapsed. Umbra used Confuse Ray, causing the Flareon to stagger backwards.

Ember noticed a TM on the ground where the Pignite had fallen, which he'd obviously dropped after being blasted by Lucario. The disk was a bright pink, which meant it was probably a powerful Psychic attack. She quickly grabbed it and activated it, feeling it teach her the new move. And she knew just who to use it on. Ember's fur suddenly shined a bright pink, a wave of energy blasting the Flareon into a tree. Her eyes widened as her fur returned to normal.

"I think that TM taught me Psyshock," she said in awe.

Absol nodded approvingly. "Well, at least now you can handle other Fire types better. That was a lucky find. What move did it replace?"

"I think it replaced Hidden Power Ice. I've always wanted a better fourth move anyway."

Umbra glanced smugly at the unconscious Flareon.

"Ha! You're an even worse Eeveelution than me!" he taunted. "That's pretty hard to accomplish, too!"

"What about Honchkrow?" Absol asked.

Lucario shook his head. "Gone. He probably saw his little buddies go down from higher in the trees and turned tail feathers."

"Let's take what we can and get moving, then."

Ember, Absol, Umbra, and Lucario quickly searched the three fire Pokémon for any supplies or items they could carry. They found a few berries and healing items, placing them in the trainer bag. Absol found a Scope Lens on the Magmar, deciding to hang onto it. He attached it to the end of the bag on his back. Ember was lucky enough to find a Quick Claw on the Pignite, carefully attaching the tiny and almost unnoticeable nail to the tip of one of her claws.

"Well, at least we all have held items now," Ember said. "Say, Lucario, I forgot to ask. What's your held item?"

"An Expert Belt," Lucario replied. "It's not the greatest held item out there, but it does at least have a practical use."

Lucario shot Umbra a meaningful glance.

"Expert Belt may be better for combat than Destiny Knot," Umbra replied, grinning. "But any battle where my held item activates will be infinitely more memorable."

Lucario merely rolled his eyes as he helped pack the last of the supplies into their bag. As Absol slung the bag onto his back, they heard a faint sound nearby. Lucario extended his senses again.

"What is it?" Ember asked worriedly. "More agents?"

"Not agents," Lucario replied. "It's not coming from this route. It's coming…from the air!"

The four quickly ran for cover as a Draco Meteor flew down toward them. The meteorites crashed down all around them, obliterating trees, sending rocks flying everywhere, causing massive craters and devastating the entire area. Ember, Absol, Umbra and Lucario managed to avoid most of the attack, but a few of the miniature meteorites exploded near them, sending them sprawling backwards and covering them in dirt and soot.

The four looked up, spotting the culprit behind the ambush. Flying down on the familiar Dragonite was none other than Minerva, cackling at them from above. The Dragonite landed, snarling at them. Minerva hopped to the ground, drawing several Ultra Balls from her bag.

"You can't get lucky all the time," she chuckled. "Now I will break you."

Minerva then sent out Braviary, Stoutland, Gigalith, Amoongus and Floatzel. Her six Pokémon began to close in on them. Ember instinctively activated Drought.

"Don't worry, guys," she said. "I've beaten her once before, and we can do it again."

She, Absol, Lucario and Umbra faced Minerva's team, both sides primed for battle.

"So," said a calm, icy voice behind them. "This is how it ends."

The four turned in horror. Behind them, Velour slowly strode into view, holding her Dusk Ball. She waved it around tauntingly, smirking. They were trapped.

"We're caught between a rock and six war machines!" Umbra hollered, ducking behind Lucario.

Angrily, Lucario turned to Umbra.

"I'm weak to Ground type attacks, while you're a physical wall," he said through gritted teeth. "You're hiding behind me?!"

Lucario grabbed Umbra and tossed him in front of the group. Umbra shivered as Minerva and Velour drew closer.

"Any more miracles, Ember?" Umbra asked, his voice trembling.

Velour suddenly tossed the Dusk Ball forward. The capsule slowly opened, the black mist pouring through it. The familiar twister of dust and sand soon enveloped the area and blackened the sky, deactivating Drought. They all heard the terrible roar of the beast as two glowing red eyes shined out of the tornado.

"We'll never be able to fight them all," Ember said.

"Not win, anyway," Umbra muttered.

Ember turned to Absol. His face was a grim mask. He looked back at her.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" she replied. "Everybody, we're going to fight our way through Minerva's team and run for it. We need to cut a hole through them before the monster reaches us."

"Uh, Ember?" Umbra began. "It's not that I think you're crazy or anything, but…you're crazy."

"I say we go with it," Lucario said. "It's the only way out. We're out of Smoke Balls, anyway."

"Everybody ready?" Absol shouted.

Minerva's six Pokémon remained in a wall-like formation ahead of them. Behind them, the monster slowly began to advance forward.

"NOW!"

The four charged toward Minerva. Lucario launched Aura Sphere, instantly knocking out Stoutland. Umbra used Protect to defend Ember while she charged Solarbeam. Finally, Ember fired Solarbeam, taking down Floatzel. Both Pokémon were flung backwards by the attacks and crashed to the ground. The Braviary aimed a Brave Bird, but Absol leapt up and nailed it with Sucker Punch. Braviary still launched the attack, striking Absol with devastating force. However, the recoil was too much for Braviary. The bird Pokémon collapsed to the ground, finished.

Umbra used Wish, shining dust flying over Absol. Gigalith used Rock Slide, causing a wave of stones to crash down on them. Absol managed to avoid the move, but Ember, Lucario and Umbra weren't so lucky. The rocks struck them and they staggered back slightly, but managed to regain their momentum just in time to avoid a Stone Edge from the ever-advancing monster Pokémon behind them.

Amoongus used Spore, the deadly move floating towards Umbra. Holding his breath, Umbra barely managed to avoid the spore cloud in time. Dragonite used another Draco Meteor, but its power was greatly diminished from the last use. It still hurt badly, but the four managed to press on. Umbra's Wish finally activated, healing Absol's wounds. Umbra also used Moonlight, healing himself as well.

Ember torched the Amoongus with Fire Blast, knocking it out quickly. Absol used Sucker Punch on Gigalith, eliminating its ability Sturdy. Lucario finished it off with Aura Sphere. Meanwhile, Umbra used Confuse Ray on Dragonite, sending it staggering backwards as it tried desperately to attack. A nervous light crossed Minerva's eyes.

"Uh, Velour?" she called. "Dragonite is my only ticket out of here. If he goes down, I'm finished, and I've basically lost my team anyway, so…you're on your own."

Minerva used a Full Heal on Dragonite, curing its confusion. She then leapt on its back and flew off, escaping from the battle. Velour glared at her and cursed angrily.

"I'll pay you back for that, Minerva," she growled. "Destroy them, my servant!"

The beast let out another roar, preparing to use Earthquake.

"We have our opening!" Absol yelled. "Let's get out of here!"

Umbra turned and used Confuse Ray on the monster, hearing it roar in fury as the move disoriented it. Ember, Absol, Lucario and Umbra turned and ran as fast as they could, sprinting through the trees, the ground slightly shaking beneath them as the monster tried to give chase. It was nearly a full ten minutes of running before they finally heard nothing but silence again.

 

The Veil of nightfall had come far sooner than expected, but that was only natural in the winter. Ember, Absol, Lucario and Umbra had run for a full half-hour, finally stopping at the top of the large hill they had looked out over when they first tried to ambush Velour. The half-blackened sticks and branches were still lying inside the small circle of rocks they had set up for a campfire the previous night. The four were completely exhausted, gasping for breath, hearts pounding.

"As much as I love playing life-and-death games with Lady Luck, let's not do that again," Umbra muttered between breaths.

Lucario glared at him. "You used no aggressive moves back there at all. You only have Wish, Moonlight, Confuse Ray and Protect. Are you telling me you don't know a single aggressive move?!"

"Yep. I hold my health and physical well-being at top priority," Umbra replied.

Lucario threw his arms up in exasperation. Meanwhile, Absol reached into the bag, handing Ember a Max Potion he brought from the iron works.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "You?"

Absol smiled. "Everything's fine, except for the wits that were scared out of me. How is everybody?"

"I'm alright," Lucario said.

"Another generic agreement here," Umbra added.

"This is actually going much better than I thought," Absol said. "Minerva's already out of the picture. All that's left is Velour and her monster Pokémon."

"What about her other five?" Ember asked.

"She didn't have time to reach a Pokemon Center after our first fight, and with Minerva gone, she has no way to heal her other Pokémon. That monster is the only thing left that we have to deal with."

There was a long silence as a wave of both nervousness and angst swept over them. The prospect of fighting the monster again was terrifying, but it was also exhilarating that they actually had a chance to defeat Velour once and for all.

"She's still out there somewhere," Lucario murmured. "When the time comes, it'll be do or die. Are we all ready for that?"

There were a few nods. Absol glanced out over the hill.

"It's getting pretty dark," he said. "Since Umbra and I can both see in the dark, the two of us will scout ahead and see if we can spot her.

Umbra's eyes widened. "You mean go and look for her? No thanks!"

Absol shrugged. "Well, if she gets to a Pokemon Center before we can stop her, she'll have her full team of six again."

Umbra suddenly bolted up. "What are we waiting for?! Let's find her!"

Absol rolled his eyes. He and Umbra went off through the tall grass, disappearing from view. Ember heard a few muffled complaints from Umbra before all became quiet. She glanced around the darkened camp site.

"Should I light a fire?" she asked.

Lucario shook his head. "Velour might see the light or the smoke. We'll have to do without it for tonight."

Ember shrugged and sat down. Lucario reclined against a nearby log, his eyes shut and his arms folded. Except for the frigid wind rustling a few trees, all was silent. Ember began to drum her claws on the ground as she waited for Absol and Umbra to return. After a few minutes, she stood up, pacing around the campsite, occasionally kicking pebbles back and forth.

She glanced at Lucario, but he was still reclining against the log, his eyes closed. She couldn't tell whether he was asleep or not. She sighed, debating over whether to try and talk to him or not. Deciding he probably didn't want to be disturbed, she held her tongue, but the silence was becoming unbearable. She looked at the tall grass where Absol and Umbra had left, as though it would make them appear faster. Finally, Ember could stand it no longer.

"Do you think they'll be back soon?" she asked.

Lucario chuckled a bit, his eyes still closed.

"I wondered how long you could keep quiet," he replied wryly.

"Well, gee, sorry," Ember muttered. "Not everyone likes just sitting around and doing nothing."

"Don't worry. We'll have plenty to do when Velour arrives."

Ember sighed, glancing at the tall grass again, willing Absol and Umbra to return. She looked back at Lucario, hesitating at his uninviting demeanor. Still, even an awkward conversation was better than the silence. Perhaps she could even occupy herself by trying to get Lucario to talk, she thought.

"So, uh…nice night, eh?" she offered.

One of Lucario's eyes opened slightly, favoring her with an uninterested look. It finally closed, and the silence resumed. Ember racked her brain for a conversation starter, but nothing came to mind. She decided to talk about something serious, hoping he couldn't ignore that.

"So, what were you doing back in that town where we first met?" she asked.

Lucario glanced at her. "What are you talking about? I told you, I was chasing a thief from the West Side who stole a rare TM of mine."

"Yeah, I know. But, you're a special attacker, and Stone Edge is a physical move. Why would you go so far to get it back?"

Lucario raised an eyebrow. "Now, how did you know the TM was Stone Edge?"

Ember's mouth opened, and then closed. She mentally berated herself for making such a stupid verbal blunder. She felt a stab of guilt as she tried desperately to think of a lie.

"Well, I, uh…you know…the TM was…"

"You're the one, huh?" Lucario said. "Keckleon gave the TM to you to throw me off, right?"

Ember's jaw dropped. She groped desperately for words, but she couldn't think of a lie that was anything better than pathetic. Overcome by a surge of guilt and embarrassment, Ember found herself nodding her head. She half expected Lucario to attack her, but he merely shut his eyes again.

"I had a feeling it was you when I saw that Absol knew the move," he said finally. "It was obvious that you'd given it to him. Don't worry, I'm not angry. There wasn't any way you could have known."

Ember was greatly comforted by the fact that Lucario wasn't angry at her. She breathed a quick sigh of relief, and then began to wonder how she could keep the conversation going.

"So, uh…what was so special about the TM, anyway?" she asked finally.

"It wasn't the TM itself that concerned me," he replied. "It was what it could have been used for. The TM didn't really matter to me, but I didn't want to let the West Side get their hands on it. In the end, the fact that Keckleon's cowardice won out and he gave it to you to elude me was actually the best thing that could have happened. So, you can see why I'm not upset."

Ember nodded. "I'm glad that worked out, at least. You know, the West Side has been after me for a while now."

"For your ability Drought?"

"Yeah."

Lucario scoffed. "The West Side is always grabbing at any Pokémon or item they think can further their cause. Ever since some idiot human scientist invented the 'C-gear,' Ninetails with the ability Drought have been found more and more, and every time one of them happens to appear in the wild, Houndoom and his gang instantly try to recruit them."

"But, if Drought can really strengthen their army so much, don't they only need one?" Ember asked.

"That would be true, except that every single time they put one out there, the East Side targets the Ninetails relentlessly until they kill her."

Ember swallowed hard. "Great. That fills me with lots of confidence."

"You know, that's going to keep happening if the West Side isn't stopped. Once this business with Velour is finished, I was hoping that I could help you fight the West Side."

"You mean you really trust us enough to do that?" Ember asked, surprised.

"I do. Obviously, I haven't known you for that long, but I can tell you're completely reliable."

"How can you tell that?"

Lucario shrugged. "It's possible to find strong, competent Pokémon out there, and it's also possible to find kind, selfless Pokémon out there. But I've never seen a Pokémon that was both, until I met you."

Ember's eyes widened. "Me?"

"That's right. The only kind, friendly, or selfless Pokémon I've ever seen are either dead or imprisoned. The Pokémon that survive are almost always the ones that are cold or single-minded and only look out for number one. You and Absol are the first Pokémon I've ever seen that are both truly kind, and at the same time can hold your own and survive."

Ember looked down for a moment, contemplating the words.

"Well, Umbra's pretty nice, too," she said.

Lucario smirked. "And do you think he's competent?"

At this, Ember couldn't help but chuckle. "No, I guess not."

"So, you can see why I trust and respect you," Lucario continued. "I guess I just decided that no matter what happens, I want to see you guys win. This world is a cold and sick place, and everyone thinks that you have to be equally cold and sick to make it in life, especially Pokémon trainers and the East and West sides. I want them all to be proven wrong."

Suddenly, they heard a loud rustling in the grass. Ember and Lucario jumped up, but relaxed when they saw Absol and Umbra return to the campsite.

"Any luck?" Lucario asked.

"We found her," Absol replied. "She's waiting right at the edge of the path ahead. I don't know how, but she's figured out that we're trying to reach the next route, and she's blocking the only passage through this one. The monster is with her."

"Great Entei's fangs," Lucario muttered. "She wants a final fight too."

"Then let's give her one," Ember said firmly. "We're ready for this. Let's end it."

Absol and Lucario nodded their assent. Umbra shrugged.

"I guess I've lived a full life," he said.

"Since we know she's not going anywhere, we should get a good night's rest and face her in the morning," Absol said. "I bet she'll be doing the same. Get every item we have ready and heal yourselves fully, because one way or another, this ends tomorrow."

 

There was always a chilling calm in the air right before a fight to the death. The day seemed as normal as any other, but for Ember, Absol, Lucario, and Umbra, it would be the day they faced down Velour and the monster that had caused them so much trouble once and for all. The four walked calmly and confidently (for the most part) along the trail, although Lucario had to drag Umbra along by the tail.

There were large cliffs on both sides of the route, and they soon found themselves walking through a small canyon as the end of the route came ever closer. Strangely, they saw no wild Pokémon nearby, as though they all knew of the coming battle and had decided to stay as far away as possible. The canyon became narrower and narrower, and Ember, Absol, Lucario, and Umbra couldn't all walk abreast.

The sun was nearly at its zenith before they finally reached the end of the narrow canyon. There, standing before them calmly and confidently as ever, was Velour. She smirked as they came closer.

"I was starting to think you'd never show," she said. "Ready to end this, Lucario?"

"No need," Lucario replied. "It's already over for you."

Velour laughed. "And you call me overconfident!"

She yanked out her Dusk Ball, the sky darkening as she sent out the monster Pokémon. The following roar echoed through the canyon as the beast bellowed its challenge.

"Absol, I get it now," Ember said. "I understand why the sky always darkens and we never see this monster's face."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's the ability Sand Stream! That's why it always cancelled my ability out! It's this monster's power, and I think it's time we saw what it really looks like."

Ember then activated Drought again, putting every ounce of strength into her inner fire. The golden rays of the sun finally tore through the clouds, illuminating the canyon below. Slowly, the twister of sand began to fade away, the silhouette of the monster inside finally becoming clearer. The four pokemon watched with bated breath as the beast was revealed.

The creature was incredibly large, probably nearly seven feet tall. It's armored, rock-like scales were a bright shade of green like pine needles, and there were large, reptilian spikes running down its back all the way to its long tail. Its eyes were as fierce as ever, and it bared its long, jagged fangs at them, both eagerly and menacingly. Ember was stunned as she recognized the Pokémon.

The monster was a Tyranitar.

Ember stared at the Pokémon responsible for the accident that changed her life forever. Tyranitar glared back at her, his cold, ominous eyes chilling her to the bone. The two weather Pokémon held each other's gaze. Ember saw that his held item was Leftovers, which explained why he was fully healed from their previous encounter with it.

"Are you afraid, little Ninetails?" Tyranitar asked. His deep, gravelly voice was cold enough to freeze the very air around him.

Ember nodded. "I am. So are you."

Tyranitar let out a deep-throated, mocking laugh. "You think I'm afraid of you?"

"That's right. I can see it in your eyes. You're just as scared as me."

The grin slowly faded from Tyranitar's face, replaced by a wrathful glare. Without even waiting for his trainer's command, Tyranitar stepped forward and activated Earthquake. Before he could use the move, though, Absol nailed him with Sucker Punch. Tyranitar staggered back slightly, but soon shrugged off the blow. However, Ember felt her Quick Claw activate, giving her a swift boost in speed. She then used Will-o-wisp, burning the beast. Tyranitar let out an angry roar before finally firing off Earthquake.

The entire canyon shook as Tyranitar used the move. Jagged stone pillars shot up at the four challengers, although they were much smaller than before, thanks to Tyranitar's burn. The move was still devastating, and Ember, Absol, Lucario, and Umbra were battered relentlessly by the attack. Then, as quickly as it had begun, the Earthquake ceased.

Of the four, Ember and Lucario were hurt most by the attack, thanks to their type. Absol also was badly damaged, due to his relatively low defense. Umbra was the only one who barely felt the blow, thanks to his high defensive stats. Umbra used Confuse Ray, disorienting Tyranitar. The beast glared venomously at him.

"He did it," Umbra said quickly, pointing at Lucario.

Rolling his eyes, Lucario prepared an Aura Sphere, but suddenly he was struck by an Ultra Ball! Lucario felt himself being absorbed into the tiny capsule, desperately struggling to break free. Luckily, Lucario had plenty of experience escaping Ultra Balls, and he managed to shatter the lock, reappearing on the battlefield in a flash of light.

Lucario turned to Velour, who held several more Ultra Balls in her arm. He cursed as he realized she did that just to ruin his attack and save Tyranitar, who wouldn't have survived his next Aura Sphere without the Sandstorm. He quickly dodged to the side as Velour hurled another Ultra Ball, waiting for her to try and use the Master Ball.

With a mighty roar, Tyranitar thrust his scythe-like claws into the air. Ember felt her Drought fade as Tyranitar reactivated Sand Stream. The sky darkened again, Tyranitar becoming shrouded in the tornado of sand once more. Before it could attack, however, Absol used another Sucker Punch, smacking the beast in the head again. It wasn't a telling blow, but it was Absol's best shot, and it still hurt Tyranitar despite his Dark type.

Tyranitar prepared to use Earthquake again, but Umbra's Confuse Ray had apparently done its job, and the beast tripped and fell on his side with a heavy thud. Furiously, Tyranitar shakily stood up, roaring a challenge. Ember began to charge up Solarbeam, ready to fire as soon as she gathered enough energy. Umbra used Wish, the rays hovering over Lucario.

Meanwhile, Lucario tried desperately to fire an Aura Sphere, but every time he readied the move, Velour would hurl an Ultra Ball, and he was forced to dodge the capsule. Angrily, Lucario launched a Vacuum Wave at Velour, but she merely moved behind Tyranitar, who barely even felt the move. Lucario growled wrathfully as he realized that Velour had goaded him into wasting another turn.

Ember, Absol and Umbra felt themselves being badly buffeted by the Sandstorm, and Ember quickly reactivated Drought, the sun shining through the dust as Sand Stream faded again. Umbra's Wish activated as well, healing Lucario. Umbra then promptly used another Wish, targeting Ember. Absol once again used Sucker Punch, the blows finally beginning to show on Tyranitar.

Snapping out of his confusion, Tyranitar launched another Earthquake. Once again, the horrifyingly powerful move was at least sufficiently weakened by Will-o-wisp, but it still took its toll. Having been healed, Lucario endured the move, but both Absol and Ember were barely hanging on. Ember especially was at the very edge of unconsciousness, though she managed to fire off Solarbeam at last.

The ray of light struck home, sending Tyranitar sprawling backwards. He crashed against the wall of the canyon, his roar reduced to an agonized groan. Meanwhile, rather than attacking, Umbra leapt in the way of one of Velour's Ultra Balls, becoming absorbed into the capsule. The surprisingly selfless act of courage bought Lucario just enough time to attack.

At long last, Lucario fired off his Aura Sphere. The shining ball of energy flew at Tyranitar, striking him dead-on. Tyranitar let out one last roar of both anger and pain, slowly collapsing to the ground. There was a brief moment of silence as Ember, Absol, and Lucario realized what they had achieved. They had defeated the monster.

They had beaten Velour.

Nearby, Umbra finally-and barely-managed to break free of his Ultra Ball. He quickly glanced back and forth.

"Did we get him?" he asked quickly. "Did it work?"

Lucario gestured toward the fallen Tyranitar. Umbra's eyes widened. He then broke out into a triumphant laugh.

"Alright!" he cheered. "Take that, Velour! Hey, Lucario, I helped too, right?"

To everyone's surprise, Lucario actually nodded.

"That was an amazing act of bravery there," Lucario replied. "It also cost Velour the match. Well done."

Umbra's jaw dropped. He was speechless for a few moments. Then, finally, he forced a shrug.

"Ah, well, it was nothing," he said sheepishly. "I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

As the rays of Wish healed her, Ember stared at the fallen Tyranitar uncertainly. However, before she could decide what to do, Velour returned Tyranitar to the Dusk Ball, glaring bitterly at Lucario.

"Things aren't quite over between us yet," she said, reaching into her bag.

"Really?" Lucario asked smugly. "I can avoid your Master Ball easily, you know. All you'll be doing is wasting a one-of-a-kind item uselessly."

"I wouldn't count on that."

Velour yanked out the Master Ball, eyeing Lucario warily. Suddenly, Velour hurled the ball. However, she wasn't aiming for Lucario.

Velour had hurled the ball at Ember.

Stunned, Lucario saw the purple-and-red ball sailing at Ember. Despite his wounds, Absol desperately leapt in front of Ember, shielding her. In that one instant, Lucario realized that he couldn't allow this to happen. If he didn't act, Absol would be captured and forced into a cruel life as Velour's servant, and Ember would be permanently heartbroken. Lucario knew he couldn't let their lives be ruined.

With that, Lucario leapt in the way of the ball. He felt himself becoming absorbed into the capsule, realizing that, at long last, his life was over. He turned back to Ember and Absol, giving them one last small smile of farewell before becoming fully trapped within the inescapable tool. The Master Ball shook slightly, and then stopped. Lucario was gone.

Ember, Absol and Umbra stared at the Master Ball in shock. Like a coiled snake, Velour dove forward and grabbed the Master Ball before they could even react. She then leapt back, grinning at her prize.

"I guess beneath that hard exterior, you were soft after all," she muttered. "Such a pity, eh, Lucario?"

A bitter tear slid down Umbra's cheek. He gritted his teeth, glaring at Velour with a fervent hatred.

"I'll kill you for that!" he screamed. "I'll jam you into an Ultra Ball! You messed with the wrong Eeveelution!"

To Velour, Umbra's screams of rage sounded like nothing more than angry barks and growls, but apparently, she got the message. Nearby, Ember and Absol readied their attacks as well, eager to tear Velour apart. A nervous light crossed Velour's frigid black eyes. She paused, seeming to debate over something. Finally, with a slight hesitation in her movements, she clicked open the Master Ball.

Suddenly, Lucario reappeared in a flash of light. He staggered slightly, leaning against the rock wall of the canyon for balance. He then looked around in confusion, his eyes finally resting on Ember, Absol and Umbra.

"Why am I here?" he asked. "Did you three save me?"

Velour scoffed. "You wish. Sadly, Lucario, it's time for you to kill your friends now."

Lucario glared at her. "And what makes you think I'd ever obey you?"

"These," Velour replied smugly.

Suddenly, Velour pulled out her trainer card and case, opening it to reveal eight gym badges. Lucario's eyes widened as the eight badges shone brightly, mesmerizing him. He felt incredibly dazed as he stared into the beautiful, sparkling badges, all other thoughts slipping away from his mind as he followed their flashing colors with his eyes as they seeped into his brain.

"Can you hear me, Lucario?" Velour asked.

"I can," Lucario replied.

"Kill the Ninetails, Absol, and Umbreon," Velour commanded.

"Of course."

Lucario's tone was so calm and matter-of-fact that it sent chills down Ember's spine. She looked at Absol desperately.

"Why is Lucario listening to her?!" she asked.

"It's the gym badges," Absol replied. "They can make any Pokémon up to a certain level obey their trainer without question. Since Velour has all eight for this region, Lucario has no choice. He's her slave now."

Umbra looked at them, eyes filled with panic and sorrow.

"We can't just fight him! Isn't there another way?!" he asked.

"Lucario has no choice but to fight us," Absol replied sadly. "He wouldn't want to live with our blood on his hands, nor would he want to exist as Velour's slave. We have to end it. It's what he would want."

Suddenly, they heard Lucario roar and charge up an Aura Sphere. Ember, Absol and Umbra winced, realizing that Lucario would pick them off one by one if they didn't act. Lucario launched the unavoidable ball of light, but Umbra leapt in the way, using Protect. The ball deflected off the green barrier of energy, exploding nearby.

Ember reluctantly used Fire Blast, but Lucario dodged the half-hearted attack easily, almost contemptuously. Absol used Flamethrower, only he didn't hesitate like Ember. Lucario was struck by the flames, staggering backward and wailing in pain and anger. He fired another Aura Sphere, and Umbra was unable to use Protect a second time.

Umbra was struck dead-on by the Aura Sphere. It felt like getting hit by a train. He flew backwards, the world spinning around him before he crashed to the ground in an agonized daze. Meanwhile, Ember, realizing that she had no choice, steeled her nerve and faced Lucario, ready for the worst. Knowing he was expecting Fire Blast and would easily dodge it again, she used Psyshock, the waves of energy shocking Lucario and slamming him to the ground.

"Please stop this, Lucario!" Ember begged. "You're our friend! You helped us beat Velour and Minerva! You promised to stay with us and fight by our side against the gangs! Please, remember!"

For a brief moment, the faintest ghost of hesitation crossed Lucario's features. His eyes revealed a light of reluctance, almost sorrow. But it vanished as quickly as it had appeared, replaced by the cold, emotionless look of a creature enslaved. He brought up his paws again for another Aura Sphere, his time aiming for Ember.

However, he never got the chance to fire it. Absol launched a Psycho Cut first. Thanks to Absol's ability Super Luck, his new item Scope Lens, and Psycho Cut's high ratio, he easily nailed Lucario with a critical hit. Lucario let out one last groan of pain as the move sliced through him. However, the groan also contained the slightest note of apology, his eyes filled with sadness as he gazed at his three companions.

Finally, Lucario collapsed to the ground, his eyes glazed over. His body was entirely still. Absol looked up and prepared to attack Velour, but he saw that she wasn't there. He growled and cursed bitterly.

"That coward," he spat. "She's fled the canyon. She knew Lucario would lose to us and left him behind to stall us."

Ember and Umbra gritted their teeth. However, their rage didn't last long. It was soon replaced by guilt and sorrow as they looked at their fallen companion.

"Absol, is he…?" Ember asked quietly.

Absol walked over to Lucario's body. He leaned down, listening carefully. Finally, he shook his head.

"Lucario's gone," Absol replied softly.

There was a dead silence in the air as he spoke the words. Umbra slowly walked over to Lucario, tears streaming from his eyes as he gazed down at his companion.

"Why did you have to go and get killed, you idiot?" Umbra sobbed bitterly. "We…we were all just starting to get to know you…"

Unable to watch, Ember covered her face with her paw, trying to hold back tears as well. She remembered how much Lucario had wanted them to survive, realizing that he had sacrificed his freedom—and even his life—to help them.

"Don't…don't we have any Revives?" Umbra said shakily.

"It wouldn't do any good," Absol replied quietly. "Revives can only heal unconscious Pokémon. They can't bring back the dead."

Ember slowly walked up and stood at Absol's side.

"Should we bury him?" she muttered.

Absol nodded. "It's the right thing to do. We'll take him out of the canyon and find a place nearby."

Ember glanced at the canyon exit, now unguarded at last.

"This is what you wanted, right, Lucario?" she said. "We beat Minerva and Velour, and their Master Ball is finally useless. We won."

With that, after a moment of silence, the three carried their fallen companion and friend out of the canyon, the world around them already seeming a bit less bright.

 

Winded and gasping for breath, Velour finally stopped running at a large clearing surrounded by tall grass. She clutched her side, panting hard. How could she have lost to wild Pokémon? No elite trainer was supposed to lose to wild Pokémon! It simply didn't happen! And after everything she'd done, the Shiny Lucario was lost from her grasp forever. She cursed bitterly as that reality sank in.

"Having some trouble, partner?"

Velour turned and saw Minerva fly down on her Dragonite. Velour glared venomously at her.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart," she spat.

Minerva chuckled. "How about that I'm the one with the Dragonite?"

"You ditched me in the middle of a fight, you coward. I might have had a chance if it weren't for you."

"If it weren't for me you'd never have found them in the first place," Minerva shot back. "Anyway, I'm done with this part of the region. We've lost too much and gained too little. I hear there's a new NPCT being set up on an isle nearby that's ripe for the picking. I suggest you come with me if you want to get there too."

Velour scowled, but finally nodded reluctantly.

"What about our Pokémon? Are we bringing them?" Minerva asked.

Velour shook her head. "These ones have proven their worthlessness. I'm leaving them behind. I have better ones at the PCs anyway."

"What about Tyranitar?"

Velour thought for a moment. Finally, she shook her head again.

"It's failed me one too many times. Besides, I've already bred another one with better IVs at the nearby daycare, so this Tyranitar is useless now."

With that, Velour took her pokemon's held items and dropped her six Poke Balls onto the ground. Minerva chuckled.

"You're not even going to release them at a PC?" she asked.

"What's the difference?" Velour shot back. "They still end up in the wild anyway. Come on, let's go."

With that, Minerva dropped her Poke Balls as well. Velour climbed onto the Dragonite, the two trainers flying off out of sight. As the release mechanisms on the Poke Balls activated, each of their Pokémon were freed one by one, looking back and forth in confusion, unaware of their abandonment.

Amidst them all, the Dusk Ball slowly opened up, dark mist pouring out of it as the deep, enraged roar shattered the silence of the wild once again.

Chapter 14: Ending the Nightmare


	14. Ending the Nightmare

Chapter 14: Ending the Nightmare

"I see," Mienshao said as he contemplated Rotom's report. "That will be all. Return to the feild."

Nearby, the Oven-form Rotom send off a few sparks in salute, returning to the large Pokemon Center the East Side had taken over as a base of operations. Mienshao turned and walked down the asphalt streets of the East side-owned city, heading for the department store Luxray was using as his personal command center.

As he stepped through the still-working sliding doors of the building, Mienshao glanced around at their supplies. The harsh winter had nearly exhausted their resources, postponing their invasion plans against the West Side. Luckily, with each new town they captured, their food and medicine greatly increased, and he was confident they could make it through until spring, when they would launch their attack.

Mienshao saw a few non-electric Pokémon going about here and there inside the mart, moving supplies or gathering items. With all the new recruits of all types the East Side was bringing in, they outnumbered the West Side by nearly two-to-one. Mienshao felt a slight nervous sensation in his stomach as he searched for Luxray, although he mentally berated himself for fearing his leader. After all, he himself was Luxray's chief advisor.

Finally, Mienshao ascended the stairs of the building, heading for the top floor. The elevator was still operational, and they had learned how to use it, but Mienshao enjoyed the exercise. When he finally arrived at the top floor of the department store, he headed to the back of the isles, stopping as he reached the rear of the store.

There, backlit by one of the large store windows, Luxray himself was sitting on one of the large, expensive purple sofas that used to be on sold in that department, flanked by two Magnezone on either side of him. He was holding a small TM disk, probably learning a new move. Luxray grinned and tossed the TM to the Magnezone on his left as he saw Mienshao approach, bowing respectfully.

"I have a report on the two elite trainers, Leader," Mienshao said.

"More bad news, I suppose?" Luxray asked calmly.

"Just the opposite, Leader. Apparently, Velour and Minerva have been driven out of the region by a small group of Pokémon. The two trainers even released all the Pokémon they owned."

Luxray smiled. "Ah, wonderful! And I suppose we have our dear friends Ember and Absol to thank for that?"

"It was hard to tell, especially with all the West Side agents in the area. But thankfully, our Guest in the West Side confirmed it was Ember and Absol a while back."

"Send a squadron search for the Pokémon abandoned by their trainers," Luxray commanded. "They will no-doubt be shocked and disoriented from being released. See if any of them will join the East Side."

"What about those that won't?" Mienshao asked, already certain of the answer.

"Do the same thing we always do to those that won't," Luxray said with a shrug. "Use them for food, pick their bones clean and throw them into the sea."

"I understand, Leader," Mienshao replied. "I will send the squad, though it's very unlikely we will find them out there. However, there is one point of concern. For some reason, Velour and Minerva have apparently released the Tyranitar as well.

Luxray's grin slowly transformed into a thoughtful scowl.

"Do we know where it is?" he asked.

"So far, we have no idea, Leader."

Suddenly, there was a huge tremor that shook the entire building, followed by an incredible roar that echoed through the city below.

"Upon further inspection, I believe we now know exactly where it is," Mienshao said.

Luxray leapt down and headed for the elevator, followed by the Magnezone. Out of respect for his leader, Mienshao once again used the stairs. Once he descended to the ground level, Mienshao waited for the elevator to catch up. After a few seconds, the red doors opened and Luxray stepped out, exiting the building with Mienshao and the Magnezone flanking him.

The sky slowly became blackened as an enormous sand tornado smashed through several buildings, coming steadily closer to the Pokemon Center and department store. Several Electric Pokémon attacked Tyranitar, though they were quickly dispatched by Earthquake. Luxray calmly watched as the Tyranitar drew nearer.

Finally, Luxray nodded to the two Magnezone. Receiving the message, the two armored Pokémon floated over to the Tyranitar. Mienshao merely watched, awaiting orders. Tyranitar turned to face the new opponents, its glowing red eyes glaring ferociously at them.

"Magnet Rise," Luxray commanded.

The two Magnezone used the move, their metallic bodies shining brightly as they flew out of reach of Tyranitar's Earthquake. Mienshao suddenly felt very light as the move took full effect. It was all he could do to keep steady as the magnetism spread. Suddenly, both Magnezone began blasting the Tyranitar with Flash Cannon. The Tyranitar roared angrily, but the beast was practically unable to retaliate, since Earthquake was now useless and none of its other moves could damage Steel types easily.

"You can end this pain very easily," Luxray said nonchalantly. "Your power could be of great use to us, Tyranitar. If you join the East Side, I can guarantee you a high position."

Tyranitar merely roared furiously in response. Luxray turned and nodded to Mienshao, who prepared for combat as well upon the silent command. Mienshao took a Ring Target and used Fling. He hurled the crippling projectile at Tyranitar, the Ring Target latching onto his scales. The Magnezone, now unable to miss, began firing Zap Cannon, locking onto the Ring Target and blasting Tyranitar even harder.

"Shall I finish him, Leader?" Mienshao asked.

Luxray grinned wickedly. "No…I have a much better idea. We will use this enraged beast as a weapon against the West Side."

"How so, Leader? It doesn't look like Tyranitar will listen to reason at this point."

"We don't need him to," Luxray replied simply. "In fact, why don't we eliminate the last of his reason?"

Mienshao scowled thoughtfully. Then, his eyes widened as he realized what Luxray had in mind.

"Leader, are you serious?!" Mienshao asked in shock.

"Do I look even remotely like I'm joking?" Luxray replied. "Do it now."

Mienshao hesitantly turned back to the Tyranitar. Realizing that he had to obey his leader, Mienshao darted back into the department store, reaching behind one of the shelves. He then grabbed the item he was looking for, dashing back outside. He faced the Tyranitar, who was still helplessly struggling against the Magnezone.

Mienshao then held the item, a Life Orb, and used Fling, sending it flying through the air at Tyranitar. The shimmering purple orb smacked into Tyranitar, the velocity causing it to shatter on impact with his hard body. The shards dug into Tyranitar, shining and sparking with energy. Suddenly, Tyranitar let out a roar that was mixed with both pain and fury, and was easily twice as loud as anything they'd heard before.

As the shards sank insidiously deeper into Tyranitar's body, his rock-like scales began shimmering with energy and power. He roared and bellowed as his might and rage increased tenfold.

"He's just like me now, only with less control," Luxray muttered, grinning. "He'll never be able to remove those shards from the Life Orb, and it will only increase his anger and lust for destruction. Lure him toward the West Side and let them suffer."

The two Magnezone then began feigning a retreat from Tyranitar, who followed them, attacking in feverish bloodlust. The Magnezone easily dodged his moves and continued to steadily lead Tyranitar out of the city and in the direction of the West Side's main base. Mienshao watched in both triumph and slight apprehension as he began to imagine the bloody massacre that would soon take place in the West Side.

 

The next morning, Absol was awakened by a powerful aroma he had never smelled before. He slowly stood up, eyes still half shut, shaking himself off. The previous night, he, Ember and Umbra had decided that it had simply become too cold to sleep outside, though they were unable to find shelter. As a solution, they had each dug themselves a large hole in the ground, and as they slept several feet beneath the earth, the snow had built up above them, providing warmth and sound sleep.

Absol pushed his way through the snow above and out of the hole, emerging and shaking the snow off his fur. Instantly, he felt the full effect of the bitterly cold northern air, thankful for his fur coat. The strong smell that had awakened him was now more pungent and enticing than ever. He was surprised he had been able to smell it even below the layer of frost from the hole.

Absol heard a tired groan nearby. He turned, seeing Umbra push his way up through the snow as well, shaking himself off. The snow holes really were a brilliant idea, Absol decided. He couldn't even remember who thought of it first. He hoped it had been him.

"Where's Ember?" Umbra asked when he saw Absol.

"I dunno," Absol murmured. Taking a moment to look for the orign of the smell.

Absol turned and began to follow the aroma, deciding that since Ember wasn't nearby, she had probably already found the source of it or was causing it herself. Eventually, as he climbed over snow-covered log, he saw Ember sitting next to a small fire, a pile of berries and other types of food nearby. She smiled brightly when she saw Absol and Umbra.

"Morning, guys!" she said cheerfully. "I made breakfast!"

Absol couldn't help but return her infectious smile. He glanced at the small pile of bread-like food nearby.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, my master used to make Poffin out of common berries," Ember replied. "So, I took a few of the more common berries we've been finding and made a few Poffin myself. I hope you like them."

"Thank you, M'lady," Absol said as he picked up one of the treats.

"Looks delicious!" Umbra announced, grabbing a dozen.

Absol took a bite out of one. It tasted pretty good at first, especially for a first attempt. However, his tongue was soon assailed by an incredible burning and stinging sensation. It was all he could do to force a smile.

"They're fantastic," he said, choking it down. "Say, did you use any spicy berries while you were making them?"

Ember nodded. "There were actually a lot of spicy berries in the bag. I didn't know how many to use, so I just put them all in for extra flavor. It's not too much, is it?"

"No, no, not at all," Absol said quickly, his eyes slightly watering.

"They taste just like my Great Aunt Mavis used to make!" Umbra said, eating another two.

Ember beamed. "Great! Well, since these are so good, I'm going to go make some more."

With that, Ember turned and headed back toward the main camp, no-doubt looking for their bag. Once he was sure she was out of earshot, Absol coughed and gagged as his tongue and throat continued to burn. He quickly ate some of the snow, waiting for it to melt and drinking it down. Umbra gave him a quizzical stare.

"What's with you?" he asked.

Absol shot him an aggrieved look. "You know exactly what. Are you telling me those aren't too spicy?"

Umbra shrugged. "I thought they were pretty good. You know, you're one lucky guy, Absol. Not only is Ember really sweet, but she can cook, too!"

Absol groaned. "Well, I'm getting rid of all the spicy berries we find from now on."

Umbra's eyes widened. "Why would you do that?! You'll kill the great flavor and texture!"

Absol merely rolled his eyes and sat closer to the fire, silently hoping Ember ran out of spicy berries before they had to eat the next batch. There was a brief silence as he enjoyed the warmth of the fire, while Umbra chugged down a few more Poffin. Finally, Umbra sighed contentedly.

"You know she's doing this to try and cheer us up, right?" he said finally.

"I know," Absol replied. "And I greatly appreciate the thought. Losing Lucario was a blow to everyone, but I think it hurt Ember the most to lose a respectable leader figure like him."

"Well, she certainly doesn't show it."

Absol nodded. "She's grown pretty strong out here. I also think she doesn't like to see others so upset."

Umbra smiled. "Even more than that, she doesn't like to see you upset."

"Now, what's that supposed to mean?"

Umbra rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Absol, I've seen the way she looks at you. Even a total dumbbell can see she's crazy about you."

"Which explains how you can see it," Absol said wryly.

Umbra grinned. "Ah, so you admit to noticing it?"

Absol's mouth opened briefly, and then closed. He mentally berated himself for falling into one of Umbra's verbal traps. Unable to think of a comeback, he merely scoffed and waved the comment away.

"She has her own life she's returning to," Absol replied impassively. "Why would she be interested in me?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Umbra asked incredulously. "You two were practically made for each other!"

Absol's eyes narrowed. "Umbra, we both know you're only interested in me and Ember's relationship because you're a busybody."

"Oh, so you two do have a relationship, then?"

Absol gritted his teeth, trying to think of a witty comeback. Umbra merely waited silently—and smugly—for a response.

"What's it to you?" was all Absol could come up with.

"Absol, I've been your friend for years now. How can you expect me not to be interested in your relationship with someone who's managed to make you smile and laugh again after all this time?"

"Well, it's none of your business," Absol spat. "And she and I don't have a 'relationship,' either."

"Aw, now that's just cold, Absol. What's so wrong with being loved? Are you telling me you don't have any feelings for her at all?"

Absol looked away. "Well, no, I'm not saying that…"

Umbra smirked. "So, you do have feelings for her, then?"

"Will you stop that?!" Absol snapped. "Don't keep twisting my words around on me!"

"There would be nothing for me to twist around if it wasn't true," Umbra replied wryly.

Absol merely scoffed angrily in response. There was another silence as Absol hoped Umbra would lose interest and give it up. After a few moments, Absol was satisfied that the conversation was over and began to shut his eyes, lightly dozing in the sun.

"So, why are you letting her go so easily?" Umbra asked.

Absol groaned. "You never stop, do you? And what are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean. This whole business about returning her to her trainer. Why are you just sitting back and letting it happen?"

"It's what she wants to do."

"It can't be the only thing she wants."

Absol scowled. "What does that matter? Besides, getting her back is the only way to make sure the East and West sides can't get to her. I can't handle them on my own."

Umbra scoffed. "Well, you seem to be doing alright so far!"

Absol reared on him. "Yeah, it always seems like that, doesn't it? You try to defy fate, you do your best to protect someone you care about, and then one mistake happens and they wind up dead! I don't want the same thing to happen to Ember that…"

His voice broke slightly.

"…that happened to Elsa?" Umbra finished.

Unable to reply, Absol merely nodded, staring into the fire.

"How long are you going to let that haunt you?" Umbra asked.

"…I couldn't live with myself if Ember was killed by the gangs too," Absol said finally. "A world without her in it is unthinkable to me. I…I just can't go through that again. I want her to be safe even if I can't ever see her again afterwards."

"You're always thinking of others, but what about you? Why can't you ever have a happy life? Are you just determined to be a martyr, or something?"

"I did have a happy life, once," Absol replied. "Then the West Side came. They ruined my life, and I won't let them do it again."

"You already are!" Umbra said angrily. "You're letting them decide how you live your life anyway!"

"I swore to myself I would never let them get her, and I won't!" Absol spat.

The two held each other's gaze for a long moment.

"Do you love her?" Umbra asked.

Absol's eyes widened. "What?!"

"You heard me. Do you love Ember?"

"Umbra, you're treading on some very thin ice now," Absol seethed through gritted teeth.

"I'll take my chances," Umbra replied.

"Well, you seem to know everything about me," Absol shot back. "You must know the answer already."

"I do, and I want you to admit it."

"Why do you keep pushing your luck?!"

Umbra sighed. "I've known you since we both worked for Houndoom, Absol. I know how you think, and I know when I'm pushing my luck. Now, you're just dodging the question. Do you love Ember, or not?"

Absol gave him a withering glance. Umbra didn't wither. The two locked eyes for a long time, the tension in the air almost palpable. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, it was Absol who dropped his gaze first.

"Of course I do," he replied quietly.

"Then don't let her walk out of your life!" Umbra said fervently. "It's not enough to just hand her to a trainer who probably doesn't care about her half as much as you do and hope she'll be alright. You know that's not what's best for her! You want her out of harm's way? Then fight for it! Stay by her side, find some safe place to live, and the two of you can protect each other! She doesn't know it yet, but Ember is a wild Pokémon at heart, too!"

"Umbra, get down."

"What? What do you mean, 'get down?'"

"I mean get down!"

Startled, Umbra ducked as a bolt of electricity flew over his head, obliterating one of the nearby trees and sending splinters flying everywhere. Absol and Umbra ran behind an old, collapsed tree as a ball of flame sailed toward them, burning the ground a few feet away from them and melting the snow. Absol quickly peeked up from the tree, ducking back down just in time to avoid a Thunderbolt.

"It's the East Side," he muttered. "They've also got a Rotom in its Fire form. I bet it's the Hunting Leader."

"I've got no ranged moves," Umbra replied, wincing as he heard another blast nearby.

"You've got no aggressive moves at all," Absol said dryly. "I'll see if I can sneak around and take them out."

"What should I do?"

Absol looked him in the eye. "Find Ember. Get her out of here. We'll meet up back at the canyon later."

Umbra nodded. He waited until he heard another blast, and then quickly dashed away from the cover. Instantly, several electric attacks flew at him, narrowly missing. Seconds later, Umbra was out of sight.

"We know you're down there, Absol!" one of the attackers shouted. "Come out, and we'll spare Ember!"

"Go rot in a sack," Absol muttered.

After a brief silence, Absol slowly peeked out again. He jerked his head back down as a ball of flame shot over his head. A second blast of flame torched the tree, setting it ablaze. Taking that as his cue, Absol darted out from behind it, running through the trees. Several blast of electricity flew past him or set the trees on fire, which threw a backlight on him.

Absol hid behind a large stump, carefully steadying his breath so as not to make any noise. Once he was sure they didn't see where he'd gone, he slowly peeked over the stump. He now saw his enemies clearly. At the top of the nearby hill, half-crouching behind logs for cover, an Eelektross, an Electivire, a Zebstrika, two Raichu and the Rotom were glancing back and forth, looking for him.

"Fan out," Rotom ordered. "Raichu, search the tall grass over there. Eelektross, Electivire, and Zebstrika, find the Ninetails."

Absol saw the two Raichu heading toward him. He smirked as he realized that they were headed for the tall grass behind him. Crouching low, he listened carefully as he heard the orange rats coming closer, the crunching sounds of the snow giving them away with every step. The one on the left passed the stump. Absol swiftly jumped out and slashed it from behind.

Suddenly, however, the Raichu he attacked faded away. Absol started as he realized it was a Substitute. He quickly turned toward the second Raichu, but it was already flying at him. Absol was pelted with Volt Tackle, coughing as the wind was knocked out of him. The already-drained Raichu staggered back from the recoil of the move.

Both wounded and weakened opponents faced each other. Raichu was about to attack, but Absol nailed it with Sucker Punch, knocking it out. He then quickly ran behind the stump, narrowly avoiding another Overheat. He even felt the scorching heat on his backside as the move barely missed.

"That stump's not gonna save you!" Rotom shouted.

Absol listened carefully for any other movement. As another Overheat flew at him, Absol ran out from behind the log, two bolts of energy flying past him as he hid behind a large tree. He stopped to catch his breath, quickly looking for another place to hide while trying to figure out how to get closer to Rotom. It must be using leppa berries and wight herbs to be using so many Overheats.

"Are you crying behind those trees?" Rotom taunted.

As he heard Rotom charging up another attack, he quickly ran toward the electric ghost.

"Oh, there you are!" Rotom called mockingly.

Suddenly, a much smaller ball of flame launched at him. Absol couldn't move quickly enough to avoid it, and the Will-o-wisp connected, badly burning him. Fighting agony with every step, Absol ducked behind another fallen tree, grimacing as the burn stung his entire body and sapped his strength.

"Ooh, I bet that stung," Rotom shouted smugly. "Had enough yet?"

Absol scoffed in irritation, forcing himself not to respond. Making a quick calculation in his head, Absol guessed Rotom's position. He quickly stood up, firing a Stone Edge at him, crouching back down just in time to avoid another Overheat. He heard a loud smack and a grunt. Two Thunderbolts exploded barely a few feet away from Absol.

"Was that your best shot?" Rotom yelled. "Come on, let's get this over with!"

Absol grunted in pain as the burn continued to send throbbing stabs of pain through his body. He knew he had to get back up and keep running before Rotom burned the tree, but the searing agony was slowly eating away at him. Angrily, he forced himself to stand and run further forward. He was tempted to jump in the nearby lake to ease the burn, but he knew that Rotom would simply electrify the water and he'd be dead.

Laughing and taunting him, Rotom fired several more electrical and fire attacks, Absol struggling to dodge each one. He was only a few yards away from Rotom, and as he came closer, he suddenly used Sucker Punch, bolting forward and smashing into his enemy. Rotom groaned and fell back slightly, but the burn had greatly weakened Absol's attack, and Rotom quickly regained his balance, facing him.

Absol tried to use another Sucker Punch, but his move suddenly failed as Rotom created a Substitute of himself. Angrily, Absol defeated it with Stone Edge, but the damage was done. Seizing his chance, Rotom blasted Absol with Overheat. Absol's entire body nearly went numb from the pain, and he cried out in agony as the burning sensation grew even worse and gnawed at him again.

"You finished?" Rotom asked smugly.

Panting and gasping for breath, Absol clutched the burn on his side. However, a small smile crept onto his features as he slowly looked up at Rotom.

"You wish," he replied.

Suddenly, Absol fired a Stone Edge, nailing Rotom at close range. The super-effective move sent Rotom sprawling backwards. As he turned to retaliate, Absol, using every ounce of strength and speed he had, used another Sucker Punch, smashing into Rotom before he even had time to react. The Hunting Leader's eyes glazed over as he collapsed to the ground. Absol then finished him off with another Stone Edge.

Absol winced as the burn continued to eat away at his strength. He slowly sat down, trying to catch his breath and fight the pain. He found himself reaching for the trainer bag, but remembered that he'd left it back at the camp site.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion in the trees below. A chilled hand gripped his heart as he heard Ember and Umbra cry out in the distance. Mustering all his strength, he ran as fast as his weakened, burned body would allow back toward the camp site, bolting past the trees. He heard more cries and blasts as he continued, following the noise back to the camp.

As he reached it, Absol suddenly saw Umbra and Ember battling the Electivire, Zebstrika, and Eelektross. The Electivire hurled Umbra across the camp with Seismic Toss. The Eelektross was coiled tightly around Ember, who struggled to break free as the Zebstrika brutally mauled her.

In a surge of wrath and desperation, Absol charged forward. He tackled the Zebstrika to the ground seconds before it could hit Ember with Wild Charge. The electric Pokémon shrieked as he savagely bit its neck, tearing at its throat until he found the life vein. Absol ripped into it, the Zebstrika slowly dying as blood leaked out from its throat. He then reared on the Eelektross, torching its face with Flamethrower.

As its grip slackened, Ember tilted her head and burned Eelektross with Fire Blast, the snake-like creature moaning and hissing in agony as it writhed about in the flames. After a few seconds, it stopped moving entirely.

"On your left!" Ember shouted.

Absol turned just in time to see Electivire charging at him. He ducked under its Thunder Punch, Ember nailing it in the head with Fire Blast. As it prepared another attack, Absol finished it off with Sucker Punch. There was a long, tension-filled silence as they carefully looked back and forth. After what seemed like an eternity, Absol breathed a small sigh of relief.

"I think we're safe," he muttered between strained breaths. "Are…are you okay, Ember?"

"Define 'okay,'" she replied.

Absol smiled a bit. "Well, you're still breathing, right?"

"Do small, shaky breaths count?"

"Yeah, they count."

Ember shrugged. "I guess I'm alright, then. But what about you? You look really hurt. Burned, too."

"I'll be alright," Absol said shakily. "I just need to get the trainer bag."

"Hey!" an irritated voice called. "Isn't anyone going to check to see if I'm okay?!"

The two saw Umbra tromping up to them, tossing the bag onto the ground. Absol gratefully reached inside and grabbed a Full Heal, drinking it down. He sighed contentedly as he felt it cure his burn. Ember and Umbra reached inside as well, picking out any needed supplies.

"Why the heck were these guys here?!" Umbra asked angrily. "How did they find us?"

"I think they found us on sheer chance," Absol replied thoughtfully. "They were probably looking for something else around here."

Ember suddenly looked at him, a worried light in her eyes.

"If that's the case, I think I might know what they were looking for," she said nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Absol asked.

"I ran out of spicy berries earlier, so I went into the woods nearby to look for some more," she replied. "While I was out there, I found something you need to see."

 

"Holy jeez," Umbra muttered as he saw it.

Absol and Umbra looked around the area in revulsion. There, in the middle of the clearing Ember had led them to, ten Pokémon were lying on the ground, covered in horrific gashes and wounds. Very few of them were breathing. As they walked closer, Ember, Absol, and Umbra recognized them as the Pokémon Minerva and Velour had used against them.

Steelix had been the first one they saw, as he was obviously the largest. Or, at least, he used to be. They could tell he had been literally ripped apart by whomever or whatever caused this. The other Pokémon were lying nearby, some right next to Steelix, none of them conscious.

"Was it the East Side?" Ember whispered.

"I don't think so," Absol replied softly. "There are still a few items here, and a couple of the Pokémon are alive, although I don't know for how long. If the East Side had found them, there would be nothing left."

Umbra's eyes widened. "Oh no…"

Umbra suddenly ran forward, past several of the other Pokémon. He stopped next to the Espeon, who was still breathing faintly.

"She's alive!" he called. "Quick, give me a Revive!"

Absol slung open the bag, tossing the Revive to Umbra. Ember then took a few more Revives, tending to the Pokémon that were still alive. Absol walked up to the Floatzel, putting a Revive in his mouth and helping him swallow. Slowly, the water pokemon's eyes flitted open. He looked up at Absol, first in shock, then in terror.

"You're that Absol I fought before!" he said nervously. "Wait, don't kill me, I was only trying to—"

"Save it," Absol interrupted. "I'm not interested in that. All I want to know is what happened here."

Floatzel breathed a quick sigh of relief. He then scowled thoughtfully, no-doubt trying to recall what caused the incident.

"I…I remember now," he muttered. "Minerva released me and the others…we were trying to figure out what happened, but Tyranitar was in a rage. He…he attacked us without warning. We didn't have a chance. He tore through us one by one. Most of us were too disoriented to even resist."

At this, Absol's eyes widened. Nearby, Ember pivoted toward them.

"Tyranitar?" she asked in horror.

"Yeah, Minerva and that other trainer released us all except for Dragonite, since he can fly," Floatzel replied. "I can't believe she did that to us, though…I mean, just because we lost doesn't make us worthless. Hey, wait, this is all your fault, isn't it?!"

Floatzel tried to stand, but Absol held a sharp claw at his throat.

"Don't even try it," he warned coldly.

Floatzel took a hesitant glance at his own injuries. Finally, he sighed in defeat. Absol slowly lowered his claw.

"I suggest you and anyone else here who can move get out of here while you can," Absol said gravely. "The East Side is looking for you."

Floatzel scowled. "East Side?" What the heck is that?"

Nearby, Metagross looked up, slowly beginning to stand.

"I've heard of them," the metallic behemoth muttered. "Are they going to try and recruit us?"

"Probably," Absol replied. "Can you lead the others out of here?"

Metagross solemnly glanced at his fallen companions.

"I don't think there are any others, except for Floatzel, Amoongus, and Espeon over there," he said. "But I'll get us out of here all the same. There's a community of helpful wild pokemon somewhere around here; we'll stay with them, if they'll have us."

Near the other end of the clearing, Umbra smiled and put his paw on Espeon's cheek, who was now awake and smiling as well.

"Don't worry, darling," he said soothingly. "Metagross will get you out of here, and you'll be fine."

Espeon looked up at him worriedly. "How will I find you again?"

"Go to the nearby town up ahead," Umbra replied, showing her his map. "I'll meet you there as soon as I can, and if Tyranitar shows up again, we'll crush him."

"My hero," Espeon said happily.

Ember and Absol glanced at Umbra.

"Uh, Absol, doesn't the move Attract wear off after battle?" Ember asked.

"I know," Absol replied. "That worries me."

With that, Metagross thudded his piston-like arm onto the ground to get the others' attention.

"Alright, you guys, let's get out of here," he said firmly. "Take what items you can find and follow me."

Espeon, Amoongus and Floatzel quickly grabbed any held items lying on the ground, then fell in behind Metagross and exited the clearing.

"Thanks for helping us," Espeon called over her shoulder.

"Well, we are still fellow Pokémon, after all," Absol called back.

Ember, Absol, and Umbra watched their former enemies continue through the forest until they were out of sight.

"Well, well, well," a voice cawed above them. "I thought they'd never leave."

The three looked up toward the treetops. Perched on the top of one of the highest trees, well out of reach of attacks, the purple-and-black form of Honchkrow sneered down at them.

"Oh, brother," Ember muttered. "How does this guy keep finding us?"

"Surely Absol has told you by now that the West Side can always find their enemies," Honchkrow retorted. "Of course, I was hoping by now you wouldn't be our enemy anymore, but I suppose it can't be helped. Not yet, anyway."

"Long time no see," Umbra called. "Good to see you grew all your feathers back since the last time I saw you."

Honchkrow scowled seeing Umbra for the first time. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"What do you want this time, you Mandibuzz wannabe?" Absol demanded.

"The Pokémon you talked to just now already told you the issue," Honchkrow replied. "Velour's Tyranitar has been released. That Pokémon is too dangerous to be left alone, wouldn't you agree?"

"If you think so, then it probably isn't true."

Honchkrow cawed in amusement. "You'd think you'd be a little more grateful to the Pokémon that saved your life all those years ago. Well, my point is, the East Side has managed to send Tyranitar into a bloodlust fever, and they've directed it right for us. It's a little inconvenient. We'd like you to defeat it before it does any more damage."

Absol scoffed. "Ha! Why do you think we'd ever help you with that?"

"Well, Tyranitar is causing great damage to the ecosystem, too, you know. It's destroying entire routes, killing hundreds of wild Pokémon, and doing nearly as much damage as trainers do every day. If you stop Tyranitar, you'll be saving quite a few lives. None of it matters to me, but since you believe in right and wrong, surely that appeals to you?"

"What would you know about right and wrong?" Umbra shot back. "You and morality are like water and wine!"

"Okay, but the thousands of screams from the wild Pokémon Tyranitar is massacring are quite real," Honchkrow replied impassively. "There will be many great famines if Tyranitar isn't stopped. Whatever Luxray did to it, Tyranitar doesn't belong in the wild anymore. In fact, it doesn't belong in this world anymore."

"That's not for you to decide," Ember replied curtly.

Honchkrow shook his head. "Okay, I guess if you feel that way, I can always follow those four pokemon you just helped back to that community of pokemon they mentioned."

"What are you going to do to them?"

"Why, nothing at all, if you agree to help stop Tyranitar."

"We're not going to be blackmailed by you, you stool pigeon!" Absol barked.

Honchkrow shrugged. "Fine, do whatever you like. But you three are the only Pokémon left in this area that can stop Tyranitar. The only other Pokémon strong enough to do so are either dead or with the East Side."

With that, Honchkrow flew off, not even waiting for a reply. There was a brief silence.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right," Umbra muttered bitterly. "If the dead Pokémon here are any indication, Tyranitar needs to be stopped. Besides, we can't let Honchkrow go after those pokemon."

"The damage it's doing to the West Side might be worth it, you know," Absol replied. "If we waited for it to reach the West Side base before taking it down, their gang could be demolished."

"You know that isn't true," Umbra replied sadly. "They'll just pack up and move elsewhere. Honchkrow only asked us to help out of convenience. Besides, the West Side base is pretty far from here. Tyranitar will probably smash its way through half the region before it gets to them, and the dozens of routes in the way will be drenched in the blood of helpless victims."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Umbra," Ember added. "We're not doing it for the West Side. We're doing it for the wild Pokémon, right?"

"That's true," Absol grudgingly admitted. "But I still think it's a big risk."

"I know, but remember what I said before?" Ember asked. "I need to know what happened to me at the NPCT and Tyranitar may be the only one who knows. You said you would help me before. Please, Absol."

There was a long pause. Finally, Absol let out a sigh of resignation.

"Alright," he murmured. "I hate it, but we'll defeat Tyranitar once and for all. Let's go."

With that, Absol turned and walked off.

"Wait, how will we find Tyranitar?" Ember asked, following him.

Absol glanced over his shoulder. "If what everyone says is true, he should be pretty easy to track."

 

And so, our brave heroes made their way to the final confrontation with Tyranitar. Fearlessly, they preserved their courage, marching through the barren routes without the slightest hint of hesitation. With fierce determination and pride, they prepared themselves to charge into the belly of the beast, ready for—

"Shut up, Umbra," Absol interrupted.

Umbra deflated. "What? I have to entertain myself somehow. Besides, you never complained about my narrating before."

"That was because we had Lucario around to shut you up," Absol replied irately.

"Usually with Aura Sphere," Ember added.

"Well, he just had no appreciation of skilled narrating, that's all," Umbra replied haughtily. "Now, then, as the brash and irritable Absol continued to rebuke his dashing, heroic leader…"

While Umbra droned on, Ember slightly quickened her pace to catch up to Absol, walking at his side.

"Speaking of Aura Sphere, how are we supposed to beat Tyranitar without Lucario?" she asked.

"Skill, experience, and lots of luck," he replied.

"Can we really rely on luck?"

"Well, my ability is Super Luck, after all."

Ember smirked. "Very funny, but I know you, Absol. You never rely on luck."

"True, not that I don't enjoy being lucky occasionally. You remember Blaziken?"

Ember shuddered slightly. "Yeah, I remember. We would have been toast if it weren't for that critical hit. But how can we really beat Tyranitar?"

Absol mulled it over. "Well, your weather ability against his will be the deciding factor in the fight. I wish I had more effective moves against him, but his half-Dark type is going to make it very difficult."

"Umbra's healing and confusing moves will actually be a big help," Ember added. "Speaking of which, Umbra said he'd seen Honchkrow before. What was all that about?"

"Umbra and I actually used to work together when we were at the West Side," Absol replied.

"Jeez! Is there anything else I don't know about you?"

"Maybe," Absol replied wryly.

"Oh, come on, Absol! You've always told me to wait whenever I ask you about your story. Can't you tell me now?"

Absol thought for a moment. "Tell you what; ask me again after we beat Tyranitar."

Ember merely sighed. The three continued down the ravaged trail, Umbra narrating every aspect and\or point of interest about their journey as they went. The incredibly large and deep footprints they were following through the destroyed route had led them through an large, icy valley riddled with torn, split, and smashed trees or other such things, including myriads of dead Pokémon. The sky above them grew darker, and the wind picked up, traces of sand beginning to cut through the icy air.

Suddenly, the three heard a faint roaring in the distance, no-doubt the roar of Tyranitar. They nervously quickened their pace, moving swiftly and silently. Ember felt a deep fear bubbling in her belly at the thought that they were about to catch up to Tyranitar, but she knew she had to face him again. This time, she needed to find out the truth about the accident at the NPCT, and what Tyranitar did that had caused her to wind up in the wild.

"Okay, guys, we're getting close," Absol said quietly. "We need to think of some kind of battle plan."

"What if we find him a female Tyranitar?" Umbra offered.

"You I'm ignoring," Absol replied gruffly. "Besides, that would probably drive him even crazier."

Ember and Umbra both burst into laughter at the unexpected crack, but their hysterics were cut off by another roar from Tyranitar, this time far closer.

"Alright, I guess there's nothing for it," Absol muttered. "Let's finish this."

With that, Absol and Umbra stepped further into the desert weather. Ember took a moment to gather her courage, drawing a deep breath. She then quickly trotted after them, hoping they hadn't noticed her nervousness. As they continued, their vision steadily decreased as the Sandstorm grew thicker and louder.

"If this weather gets any worse, we may not be the ones doing the ambushing," Absol called over his shoulder.

"How can there even be a sandstorm during winter?!" Umbra shouted.

They suddenly heard yet another roar, this time only a few feet from them. The three jumped in fright as the silhouette of Tyranitar appeared, his eyes shining through the veil of sand.

"Now, Ember!" Absol shouted.

Ember activated her ability Drought, the sun blazing through the cloud of sand and illuminating their surroundings. The four were in a large clearing, surrounding by shattered and destroyed trees on all sides. Tyranitar roared in fury as his Sand Stream was cancelled. The beast prepared to use Earthquake, but Absol intercepted him with Sucker Punch. Thanks to his ability and item, Absol nailed the monster with a critical hit, dealing moderate damage.

Before Tyranitar made his move, Ember hit him with Will-o-wisp, badly burning him. Tyranitar launched Earthquake, the incredible move sending Ember, Absol, and Umbra flying backwards through the trees. Rather than immediately pursue them, Tyranitar began flailing about madly, smashing through trees and stones and roaring furiously, purple light shining from several cuts on his body. Slowly recovering from the attack, Ember, Absol, and Umbra watched Tyranitar as he continued his mindless rampage.

"It's just pitiful," Absol muttered. "I've only ever known one other Pokémon with that condition."

"What are you talking about?" Ember asked, grimacing slightly in pain.

"The shards of a Life Orb have been forcefully stuck into his body. While it gives him all the strength and power of a Life Orb and more, he feels eternal pain and agony from the item, especially when he uses its power by attacking."

"That's…that's just awful," Ember said quietly. "Can't the shards be removed?"

"Not without killing him," Absol replied solemnly. "We need to put Tyranitar out of his misery. We'll be doing both him and every Pokémon in the region a favor. Let's go."

Charging back into the clearing and continuing the battle, Ember launched a Solarbeam at the rampaging Tyranitar. As the energy collided with him, the beast slowly turned and faced them again, hardly showing any signs of receiving the blow. Umbra used Wish, the energy hovering over Ember. Absol struck Tyranitar again with Sucker Punch as well. Tyranitar used Stone Edge, the rock shards flying at Ember. However, Umbra leapt in the way of the attack, his high defense allowing him to withstand its devastating force.

Tyranitar then roared again, reactivating his Sand Stream. Ember, Absol, and Umbra were buffeted by the sandstorm, feeling the searing pain eat away at their strength. Ember quickly used Drought again, though she had to struggle to overpower Sand Stream. Finally, her ability managed to win out, and she nailed Tyranitar with another Solarbeam.

Umbra used Moonlight, healing himself fully from the awful damage he'd received. Tyranitar tried to attack again, but for some reason, nothing happened. The monster wailed angrily as he tried to use Earthquake and Stone Edge, but he couldn't launch the attacks.

"What's going on?" Umbra asked.

"He's out of Power Points for Earthquake and Stone Edge," Absol replied, smiling. "Velour must not have restored them before releasing him. We've got him."

In a frenzy, Tyranitar used Crunch, but Umbra took the move again, this time shrugging off the ineffective attack with ease. Absol blasted Tyranitar with a Drought-empowered Flamethrower, burning through several of his scales. Ember gasped when she saw shimmering purple light shining through the cracks in his sheen. She realized it was the light from horrible Life Orb that was eating away at Tyranitar.

Ember felt herself become healed by the Wish Umbra used, and she fired another Solarbeam, blasting Tyranitar backwards. The beast fell and smashed through several fallen trees as it collapsed to the ground. Umbra then used Confuse Ray, disorienting the beast even further.

When Tyranitar slowly stood, Ember was startled by how pitiful the once-terrifying monster seemed now. Both the Life Orb and the burn she'd inflicted were withering his strength and causing him perpetual agony, and the extra confusion from Umbra's move combined with his already staggering turmoil was tearing away at him.

However, Tyranitar wasn't finished just yet. Using all his rage and hatred, the beast used his final attack, Superpower. He charged right at Umbra and slammed into him at full speed, pounding him viciously with the super-effective attack. Umbra was brutally knocked out, falling on his side as he was covered in bruises and gashes. Absol tried to attack as well, but Tyranitar pivoted and struck him with a second Superpower, knocking him to the ground. The only reason Absol survived was thanks to Tyranitar's power being weakened from the first Superpower, but the move still left its mark.

Ember furiously prepared to retaliate, but it wasn't necessary. Tyranitar's burn and Life Orb sapped the last of his strength, and the mighty beast slowly toppled over and collapsed to the ground, his bitter rage and all his fighting spirit finally exhausted. She had never seen a Pokémon so utterly defeated.

Wincing and struggling with his agony, Absol pulled out the last Revive in their bag, feeding it to Umbra. Slowly, the battered and bruised Umbreon came to his senses, groaning in pain.

"Ugh…why do I feel like I've been sat on by a Hippowdon?" he muttered.

Suddenly, Ember ran toward Tyranitar, stopping next to him. Startled, Absol was about to limp after her, but she quickly waved him away. The barely-conscious Tyranitar's eyes slowly fixed on her. Ember then deactivated her ability, the sun disappearing behind the cold grey clouds. Finally, Ember began charging up Solarbeam, her fur glowing slightly as the immense power built up within her.

"There's something I want to know," Ember growled menacingly. "And you're gonna tell me, or I'll turn Drought back on and kill you with Solarbeam. If you test me, you will fail."

Amazingly, despite his previous wild rampage, the words seemed to get through to Tyranitar. A nervous light crossed his eyes for the first time.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"The NPCT. Do you remember it?"

Tyranitar grunted in affirmation, nodding slightly.

"I was there," he replied. "I was one of the winning contestants."

Ember's fur shimmered, the Solarbeam ready to fire. She held it right at the back of her throat.

"Look at me," she said darkly. "Look at me closely and remember. Do you recognize me?"

Tyranitar closely scrutinized her. His fear likely helped jog his memory, as recognition soon crossed his features.

"I do remember," he replied. "You were on that Sun team I swept in the semifinal round. We took you guys down easily, and then we won the tournament."

"Why did you do it?" Ember asked sharply. "Why did you cause the accident?!"

Tyranitar scowled. "What are you talking about? Nothing else happened after our match. We just won the tournament and crushed your team."

Ember's jaw dropped for a brief moment. Then, she finally released the Solarbeam, Tyranitar's body shuddering as it took the final blow. At last, all was quiet. Tyranitar, the great monster, was finally dead.

Somberly and silently, Ember walked back over to Absol and Umbra.

"What is it?" Absol asked gently.

"It wasn't him," Ember replied softly. "He's not responsible for what happened to me. He doesn't remember anything other than winning a typical match against us. But if he wasn't the one who caused it, how did the accident strike? Why am I here? What really happened that day?"

"I don't know, Ember," Absol replied. "But whatever happened, we have no way of knowing yet, and you shouldn't dwell on it. Besides, the truth may be more painful than not knowing."

Ember didn't really understand what he meant, but like she had always done with Charizard, she decided to take his advice and not dwell on the issue. She had faith the truth would reveal itself in time.

"So, uh, what now, Absol?" she asked finally.

Suddenly, Umbra jumped up.

"Oh! I know what to do!" he said. "Guys, there's safe haven at a town up ahead, well out of sight and reach of trainers. It's the place we sent Espeon and the others to. The town has been abandoned by the humans for a while, but a community of Pokémon has taken it and set up their own little paradise. We should go there and gather some supplies, then take a well-deserved rest. What do you say?"

Absol thought for a moment. "Well, seems as good a plan as any. Where is it?"

"I know the way. Follow me."

With that, the three turned and left the clearing, leaving behind the fallen monster and his trail of mindless destruction forever.

 

The city Umbra had spoken of was surprisingly beautiful under the starry pink-and-blue sky, the last traces of the sun reflecting off the buildings and casting a glow as far as the eye could see. Umbra was right about the town; several dozen pokemon could be seen walking or flying to and fro, carrying food or merely chatting with others like any community of humans would do in such a city.

One thing Ember noted with interest was that all the pokemon who lived there were wearing odd but pretty yellow ribbons that almost glistened in what sunlight was left. A few old lanterns were hung here and there around the streets and buildings to help brighten the atmosphere, and were occasionally kept burning by passing Fire pokemon. Ember could tell that they would glow like stars once night finally fell.

As Umbra led Ember and Absol through town, many pokemon greeted him as if seeing an old friend who'd been gone for years. He would return their greetings enthusiastically and introduce Ember and Absol to everyone, almost as though they were a part of the community themselves. After stocking up on food, water, and healing items, the three companions continued toward the edge of town, and through the archway they got one last great view of the slowly setting sun.

After that, they set up camp just outside the city, not wanting to disturb any of the pokemon who lived there. Umbra seemed to be deep in thought—for once—and was pacing back and forth, as if waiting for something.

"Well, we should be fine here for tonight," Absol said as he set his bag down. "We'll head into town tomorrow. Say, Umbra, what else is here that's so special?"

Umbra didn't respond. He merely continued to pace back and forth, gazing all around the area.

"Umbra? You still with us?" Ember asked.

Umbra snapped out of his trance, glancing at them with a surprised expression.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that sounds great, guys."

Ember and Absol exchanged glances.

"Well, Umbra, whatever the issue is, we should probably gather our supplies and rest up for tomorrow," Absol said. "After all, we've still got quite a ways to go."

Umbra hesitantly turned to Absol.

"Uh, sorry, old buddy," Umbra began tentatively. "You guys are great company and all, but waking up to it in the morning isn't worth the risk of not waking up in the morning."

"What are you trying to say?" Ember asked, befuddled.

Umbra shrugged. "This quest is just too much for me. I mean, if it isn't evil trainers, its monsters or ruthless Pokémon gangs. I just don't think I can cut it out there anymore. This is a nice little spot, plenty of food, safe from the gangs, Espeon said she'd meet me here soon, the Pokémon at the nearby mart owes me…let's face it, this is my last stop, folks."

Ember and Absol looked at each other in surprise. Ember expected Absol to argue or bring up debts, but he merely nodded.

"I understand," he replied. "I can't really blame you. You've paid off your debts by now, and then some, anyway."

"You really mean that?" Umbra asked in shock.

"Of course. I couldn't ask any more of you than what you've given. You've pointed us in the right direction, and even led us halfway, fighting by our side. You've been a great friend, Umbra. Thank you."

Umbra wiped something off his cheek. "Aw, now, don't get all mushy on me, Absol. I sure am gonna miss seeing your scruffy face, though."

"And I'll miss seeing your wimpy battling skills," Absol replied in the same tone.

"Thanks for all the fun, Umbra," Ember added.

"Anything for a lady like you," Umbra replied happily.

"So, where should we go next?" Absol asked.

Umbra handed him his map. "Here, you should just keep this. Follow that line, and you'll reach the Battle Tower in about three weeks."

Umbra gave Absol a meaningful glance. Absol instantly received the message. He knew he only had three weeks to convince Ember to change her mind, or lose her forever. He tucked the map away in the pack and turned back to his old friend.

"Listen, Umbra," Absol began tentatively. "I just want to say I'm sorry about what happened when we had our falling out after our escape. I didn't mean—"

"Don't say anything, Absol," Umbra interrupted, smiling. "I already know. At the time, I was too upset to see it, but I understand now that you were only thinking of me. I forgive you, and I thank you, too."

With that, Absol and Umbra hugged and patted each other on the back. As Umbra stepped out of the embrace, he smiled at Ember.

"You know, there's one thing I'm really going to miss hearing you say every day," he said.

"What's that?" she asked.

Umbra suddenly began imitating Ember's demeanor by curling the end of his tail and sticking his ears straight up.

"So, where are we going today?" he mimed flawlessly in Ember's tone of voice.

Much to Ember's chagrin, Absol actually chuckled at the perfect impersonation. Umbra recoiled in surprise.

"Hey, did you just laugh?!" he asked in wonder.

Absol shrugged, grinning. "Well, yeah."

Slowly, a wide grin spread onto Umbra's face.

"I finally made you laugh!" he announced triumphantly. "I did it! After all these years, I made Absol laugh! I guess the old saying is true: If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!"

Umbra then broke into a ridiculous dance, much to the amusement of his friends. Once he was finally done enjoying his triumph, Umbra gestured toward the golden-and-pink horizon.

"Well, guys, here's to finding your place in the world," he said cheerfully. "I've found mine, and you guys will too. Ciao!"

With that, Umbra turned and walked off back into the city, to his new home. However, he suddenly turned back, glancing at Ember and Absol one last time.

"Oh, and guys?" he called. "There's always a place for you here, if you ever want it. But until then, the very best of luck to you both."

"You too," Absol called back.

With that, Umbra turned and went on his way, Ember and Absol watching him stroll away until he was well out of sight.

"You know what, Absol?" Ember said. "You were right. Umbra's a little odd, but he really is an amazing guy."

End of arc 2 of 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another author's note. I was actually looking forward to writing this one.
> 
> This arc was not an attack on the pokemon series. In the games there are two opposite takes on what is happening. We are either fighting pocket monsters, evil monsters that we must control and defeat for our own safety or that Pokemon are sentient living creatures that can experience emotions such as love and fear. The latter is the generally accepted take on the series. If they are our friends why do we need badges to control them? Why do we leave them in the PC for their entire lives? Why do we give them new names when they most likely already had a name before we ripped them from their old life?
> 
> My goal with Minerva and Velour was not to create monsters, but regular player trainers. How many of us chased down poor Latios or Latias in generation three and took them from the only family they had. They tried to escape, they tried to run but when they player is after them they can't win. In generation four most of us thought Team Galactic was evil. One of their evil deeds was imprisoning the three legendaries of the lakes. Being the hero we are, we free them from capture... only to turn around and enslave them yourself. Did they want to join us? No. Did they resist? Yes. Poor Mesprit fled her home and led us on a chase around the entire region in a doomed effort to maintain her freedom. It did not work.
> 
> This is not a call to action. I have done all of this and much much more. It is just part of getting good at pokemon. There is an old African proverb that has been quoted and re-quoted so many time it has lost most of its value. However it fits this series and I think it is worth ending this authors note with.
> 
> "Until the Story of the hunt is told by the Lion, the tale of the hunt will always glorify the hunter."
> 
> Now to begin writing up the first chapter in arc three: Chapter 15: Shadow of the Past


	15. Shadow of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is PrinceOfPuddles, for the first and last time I am going to list the next chapter at the start and not the end.

Part III of IV: The Gang War

Chapter 15: Shadow of the Past

Chapter 16: The Shackles of the Gangs

At long last, the harsh and cruel winter had come to an end. The ghostly silence gave way to the spring murmur of awakened life, a murmur that arose from all the land, fraught with the joy of living. It came from all things that lived and moved again, things that were as dead and hadn't moved in the months of frost. The sap began rising in the pines. Willows and aspens burst out in young buds. Shrubs and vines put on fresh garbs of green. Kricketot sang in the nights, and in the day, all manner of crawling, flapping things rustled forth into the sun.

From every hill and slope came the trickle of running water, the music of unseen fountains blending into the background of the wild. All things were thawing, bending, snapping. The region was straining to break loose the ice that bound it down. The land ate at it from beneath; the sun ate at it from above.

And amid all this bursting of awakening life, under the blazing sun and soft-sighing breezes, Ember and Absol, feeling stronger and more alive than ever, continued their expedition through the renewed region, ready to face the world once again.

"Well, Ember, we made it," Absol said jovially as they went. "I told you I'd get you through the winter."

"Yeah, spending it battling giant monsters and gangs certainly helped pass the time," she replied, hiding a smile. "So, where are we going today?"

Absol pulled out Umbra's map and scrutinized it. "If we keep going this way, it looks like we'll reach the route that will take us to the Battle Tower in a matter of days. We're almost done."

"That's good to hear."

Ember had tried to sound enthusiastic with the response, but for some reason, the thought of their journey ending gave her a hollow feeling in her gut. Until now, she'd accepted her life of traveling with Absol, facing whatever dangers life threw at them together. Returning to her old life would be very difficult, and she still had been unable to think of a solution to the problem of leaving Absol in the end.

"Ember? You listening to me?"

Startled, Ember turned to Absol. "Sorry, what?"

"I was just asking what you were planning to do with your life once this is all done," Absol said.

Ember thought for a moment, wondering if her life would go completely back to normal once she returned to Rose.

"I guess I'll be doing the same thing I always used to," she replied.

"And what was that?"

"I don't know. Obey my master and help my teammates in tournaments, I suppose."

Absol nodded. "Right. I guess there's not much to do in that kind of life."

It was then that the doubt first entered Ember's mind. For the next few miles, she couldn't stop pondering the way he'd said that, wondering if there really was so little to do in her life. She thought back, realizing that from dawn to dusk, she would either be in a Poke Ball, a PC, or a battle. She couldn't shake a slight feeling of apprehension toward the comment, even as the day passed by. Finally, she could stand it no longer.

"Well, it's not like I had no life before," she said defensively.

Surprised, Absol turned to her. "What are you talking about?"

"What you said earlier, that there's not much to do in my old life. That's not true, you know."

"Okay," Absol replied.

Ember wasn't satisfied with the response, or with Absol's tone. She still felt like he was in some way disapproving of her life with her trainer.

"I had my other teammates as friends, too," she added.

"Of course," Absol replied.

There was another brief pause.

"Rose was also a pretty good master."

"I'm sure she was."

As Ember picked up on Absol's concealed attitude, she thought back to all the times he showed disgust toward the way trainers acted. In most cases, he was right. She still shuddered when she remembered the first time she'd seen the effects of EV training, or the Pokémon trapped in the Day Care. She knew that Absol held a strong resentment towards trainers, especially competitive ones. She'd even begun to feel it herself lately. But Rose was different.

"Not all trainers are bad, you know," she said finally.

"Maybe," Absol replied. "But I've never seen one that wasn't, whether they knew it or not."

That was progress. At least she'd gotten past the short, emotionless answers.

"Well, my life wasn't a prison before," Ember asserted. "I'm not saying I preferred it to this life, but it's not like I have nothing to return to."

Absol didn't respond. Ember was satisfied she'd made her point. She glanced up at the sky briefly, noticing the sun was finally beginning to set. However, when she looked back, she suddenly saw Absol break into a run. She quickly ran after him, trying to keep up. Were they being chased by something? She had no time to ponder it as Absol increased his pace, bolting through the meadow ahead.

She chased Absol through the fields and into a small forest nearby, trying desperately to keep up, panting hard. She bumped into a tree as Absol made a sharp turn. She angrily shook herself off, fighting the pain and continuing to pursue Absol through the awakened wild.

Finally, as they reached the end of the woods, he stopped at the top of a large hill, looking out over the valley. Ember stopped next to him, winded and gasping for breath.

"What…was that about?" she asked between breaths. "Were we being chased? Was there a trainer nearby?"

"No," Absol replied simply. "But how far do you think we just went?"

"What are you talking about?"

Absol shrugged. "How much distance do you think we just covered?"

Ember glanced behind her, no longer able to see the meadow they were previously passing through. She then looked back at Absol.

"I don't know," she replied.

Absol smiled. "We probably just covered more distance in those three minutes of running than you ever did in your entire life with Rose."

Ember scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"Don't laugh. Think about it. How often did you get to run around on your own without being inside a Poke Ball or a PC? Did you ever get to walk or run anywhere near that distance?"

Ember paused and thought back. To her immense surprise, she couldn't actually remember the last time she'd ever walked outside her ball or PC while with Rose. Was it true? Did she really used to have so little freedom when she was with her trainer? The thought of it was simply unbelievable. She wondered if it was the same for all caught, bred, and\or trained Pokémon.

Seeming satisfied that his point had been made, Absol glanced out over the hill, seeing a flock of Delibird fly down and begin pecking at the ground near a large lake about a dozen yards away.

"Well, since we've got our blood pumping from that run, why don't we use some of that energy and catch some dinner?" he offered.

Grateful for both the change in topic and the prospect of a good meal, Ember took her place behind the Delibird flock, hearing a slight growling in her belly. Absol walked over to the opposite end of the lake, ready for his part in the ambush. As the Delibird continued mindlessly pecking away at the ground for Bug Pokémon, Ember smiled. They wouldn't have much trouble getting a large dinner tonight.

 

That night, under a full moon and a sea of stars, Ember and Absol cooked their bounty of caught game over their blazing campfire. Once Absol had scared the Delibird across the lake, Ember managed to snag six of them in one go. They'd feast tonight and easily still have enough for tomorrow.

There was still something plaguing Ember that she couldn't stop thinking about. When they were marching through the woods to face Tyranitar, Absol had told her to ask him about his tale after they'd beaten the beast. Ever since then she'd been watching and waiting for the right opportunity to ask, but so far, no suitable moment had been presented, until now.

After they'd exchanged a few light words regarding the meal, she waited for a long enough silence, then began trying to think of a way to start the conversation. Deciding the only way she'd get anywhere was by being direct, she hesitantly turned to Absol.

"So, uh, you remember when we were about to fight Tyranitar, I asked about your story, and you said you'd tell me afterwards?" she said.

Absol raised an eyebrow. "Did I? I don't remember that. Anyway, it's getting pretty late. Maybe you should try and get some sleep."

"That's not funny, Absol. I think I've waited long enough. You have to tell me. I'm your partner in crime, your teammate, remember? Have I ever kept anything from you?"

Absol chuckled, glancing at the fire. "Relax, I was just kidding. So, what would you like to hear?"

Ember shrugged. "As much as possible. I'm curious about why you were with the West Side and what your life was like before all this. I'd also like to know who Elsa is."

Absol's head suddenly whipped toward her.

"Where did you hear that name?" he demanded.

"When you were poisoned, you, uh, mumbled it to me in your delirium," she replied, taken aback by his reaction. "I think Houndoom also said it before. Is Elsa a friend of yours, or something?"

There was a brief silence. Ember held her breath, anxiously waiting for him to continue.

"You know, Ember, you're right," Absol said finally. "It is about time I told you everything. Like you said, you are my partner, after all. You might want to get comfortable, since this is a pretty long story."

"What kind of story is it?"

Absol smiled slightly. "It's a love story; a love story about two people finding each other at the pinnacle of their despair and loneliness, each looking for someone to fill the void in their souls; someone to give them the whisper of happiness without which there's no point in living. They met in the deepest, darkest depths of the man-made prison that most of us face sooner or later, destined to be together, and yet destined to be torn apart."

Ember was hanging on his every word. She was surprised at this side of Absol's character. The words he spoke sounded like poetry.

"Well, I'm ready," she said.

Absol stretched out a bit, got himself comfortable, and gazed wistfully into the fire.

"It all began about seven years ago," Absol began. "You're a clever person, so you've probably already pieced this together, but I used to be owned by a human too. He wasn't a competitive battler, by any means. He was just an average trainer who wanted nothing more than to conquer the standard regional Pokemon League, make a small name for himself, and go on from there.

"I was only a child at the time. My master had caught me about halfway through his quest. He took me from my family when I was barely a year old. I had parents who loved and raised me, and I grew up alongside two sisters and a brother. But of course, he didn't know or care. I was straying slightly too far from the path one day while playing with my siblings, and he found and battled me into submission with his Machamp and caught me easily. I was too young to fight back with any success. My parents tried to fight him and rescue me, but he defeated them too. I tried desperately to get out, but once the lock mechanism on my Poke Ball activated, there was no escape.

At first, I was aggrieved and furious at being captured, my heart broken at being taken from the family I loved so much. But as the months went by and I learned to accept I could never go back, I eventually actually began to enjoy my new life. I grew into a fairly strong battler, and I won myself a solid place on my master's main team. We went through many adventures and trials together, and we came out ahead each time. I remember there was even some kind of criminal organization called Team Galactic causing trouble, but my master and I helped defeat them and earned quite a reputation.

"It wasn't the best life, especially with most of my time being spent alone in a Pokeball, the memories of my family still strong in my heart. But I was content, and with time, I grew to love my trainer. Eventually we won the Pokemon League, and we went on from there, finding new adventure wherever it could be found. I was happy with my lot in life, and I was happy that I had pleased my master.

"And then, on one inauspicious day, everything changed.

"My master had just defeated the Elite Four for the ninth time, although he was using a different team than before. I was still on it, but without the support of my old, stronger teammates, I was knocked out very early in the matches and unable to hold my own against the enemy for long. Still, my master, with his nigh-endless amount of healing items, managed to prevail.

"Later, after a quick skirmish with his old rival, he entered the nearest Pokemon Center, obviously to heal us. However, once he was finished healing, he did something he had very rarely done before: he put me in the nearby PC containment system. I was sure he was simply reorganizing his team and that he'd come right back for me, so I waited patiently.

"I was in one of the standard, holographic chambers of the PC, and the background was of a small forest. Everything was artificial, from the trees and lakes to the very ground itself. At regular intervals, a machine would produce water and vitamin supplements for the Pokémon inside. It wasn't pleasant by any means, but it kept us alive. And it was here that I waited for my master to return.

"I waited, and waited, and waited. The artificial, holographic sun rose and set many times, providing no warmth for any of us. I occasionally spoke to a few of the Pokémon inside the PC box. They provided token conversation, but most of them were unfriendly, and with good reason. I guessed that they had been there for quite some time now.

"Still I waited for what must have been months. The other Pokémon had all lost faith long ago, but I believed in my master. I was a part of his team. I had traveled the region with him. I had fought under his command my entire life. I simply couldn't accept that he wasn't coming back.

"But as endless time passed by, I, too, was unable to escape the obvious truth. I slowly began to realize that my master had abandoned me, even after all we'd been through together. I was overcome by a depth of sorrow I didn't even know could be felt. From then on, every waking moment, I asked myself a question. No matter what, that question was always in the back of my throat, choking the blood to my brain, ringing in my ears as I put it to myself over and over again.

"'What did I do wrong?'

"At the time, I was unaware that my trainer had not only abandoned us, but had also moved on to another region entirely. He had learned the ways of competitive battlers, and began focusing on Effort Values and Individual Values, and we simply didn't make the cut. He was pursuing new adventures while we rotted in a holographic containment room for the rest of our lives. I couldn't understand why he would do such a thing. I had loved him, as did we all. I always thought he loved us back, but apparently, I was wrong.

"I lost track of how much time had passed while we were in containment. I'd already seen every square inch of the PC box, the dull and bland scenery becoming the only thing I knew. I had nothing to look forward to; no more battles, no more contests, no more journeys. There was nothing to do, nothing to think about. Even the company of the other Pokémon couldn't shake the immense monotony and hopelessness of our confinement, nor the deeper, inner sorrow I felt as each false day passed in what had become our lifelong prison.

"One day, however, the most amazing and wonderful thing happened.

"Just as I'd given up all hope, even as all purpose of living abandoned me, I was shrouded in a familiar iridescent red light. I felt myself pulled free of the PC box, thrust into an even smaller space. I was beyond shocked and disoriented. For so long, my entire world had been the PC box. To be suddenly taken from it and flung into an entirely different place left my mind reeling for quite some time.

"And then, as I began to recognize the vaguely familiar surroundings, I finally realized what had happened.

"My master had returned.

"I was overcome with such joy I felt I could use Explosion. I still didn't understand yet why he'd left me in the first place, but that didn't matter. He was back, and I never wanted to leave his side again.

"However, he didn't exit the Pokemon Center right away. Instead, he went into one of its higher chambers, one the humans used to communicate with each other over long distance. I was then placed into an odd machine I'd never seen before, except when my master was trading his other Pokémon.

"It was only then that the horrible realization struck me. I was going to be traded away! Flooded with a surge of panic, I cried and begged my master to let me stay, but it was then that I realized humans truly can't understand us. I'm not just talking about language; I mean that humans can never appreciate how we really think and feel. They don't think of us as companions, as equals. They think of us as convenient items to have around, to help them defeat opponents, while pretending to be our 'friends'.

"So, it should be no surprise that my pleas were ignored, and I was soon traded away to another human in the same region. I didn't want to obey him, but he had all eight regional Gym Badges, and I knew he could control my mind with them at will if I disobeyed. However, he didn't use them on me. In fact, he didn't use me to battle at all.

"You see, this new human didn't want me for my battling skills. I overheard the truth in a brief discussion my master had with this man before he left. In reality, this new trainer merely needed an Absol like me to add to his regional Pokedex.

"It was then that I found myself put back in the cursed PC once again, this time in a box with the holographic scenery of a wide open valley. The main difference, however, was that there were no other Pokémon around in this particular box. This new master had placed me in an empty box due to space issues. Putting a Pokémon in a PC box alone is a mistake nearly every trainer makes at least once or twice.

"I burned with deep hurt, anger, and indignation. My old master had dealt me two ultimate and unforgivable humiliations at once. Firstly, I hadn't been traded to a master who would care for me or travel with me. I was but a commodity used to fill an empty space in a recording machine. And secondly, he didn't even ask for me to be traded back. My usefulness had apparently either come to an end, or he had gotten a better Pokémon than me in return.

"In my anger, I tried desperately to escape, but there was simply no way out. Every time I reached the end of the holographic scenery, I merely ran into an impenetrable wall. The only way out was to be released by my new trainer, and he didn't seem to be interested in doing that. It was then that the first few seeds of total resentment towards humans began to grow within me, only to be strengthened later when I realized how many other Pokémon suffered the same way I did, how many other pokemon had been tossed aside or left to rot by the trainers they'd loved.

"My entire world had been reduced to a small green artificial valley. Not even my memories kept me occupied, as it is nearly impossible to remember very far back when there is nothing to think about each day, no changes in the mind. Soon, even my thoughts melded with the bland, unchanging box I was in. I spent so long in there I feared I would lose my sanity. Perhaps I did.

Sometimes, the old spark of inner rage would briefly catch fire within me, and I would roar and furiously launch attacks at the walls, cursing my trainer and all humankind, but my anger would always die back down again as the cold, unending silence of the chamber consumed me. I had nothing to live for, and yet I couldn't die.

"My hopelessness, however, was irreparably shattered the day I met her.

"It was the dead of night—at least, the artificial sun had set, so I assumed it was night—and I was merely lying in the middle of the valley as I always did, my uneaten food next to me, as I tried desperately to probe my memories, searching for the happier times buried within them. When I could no longer find them, I merely sighed and shut my eyes, having given up on my freedom, and my life.

"Suddenly, I heard a loud noise nearby. My head instantly shot up. A sound? I had heard nothing but silence for as long as I could remember, save for my own agonized screams. I shielded my eyes as a bright red light descended toward the bottom of the false valley. I was utterly amazed. Something different was actually happening. I stood there for a few moments in stupefied wonder before finally beginning to run toward the light, afraid it might go away and the cold, dead quiet would return.

"When I finally reached the source, my amazement reached its peak. There, lying unconscious on the ground, was another Pokémon. I was dumbstruck. It was so long since I'd seen another of my kind, I had no idea what to do. As I racked my tired, mesmerized brain for even the vaguest traces of memory left in me, I finally recognized the Pokémon as a Mightyena.

"My heart soared. I finally had a companion! I didn't care whether she was friendly or harsh, cheerful or cold, social or solitary. At least she would break the fathomless monotony that had enveloped my life. I nearly made a fool of myself in my happiness. Luckily, I managed to calm down before she awakened.

"When she came to, I noticed she'd been badly injured. My old anger towards humans threatened to boil back up to the surface when I realized they'd put her in the PC box after battle without healing her. I forced myself to remain as composed as I could. Her beautiful, shining amber eyes looked up at me in confusion.

"She first asked where she was, the standard question when one wakes up in an unfamiliar place. I told her we were in a PC box, which was one of the few things I could never forget, even with the passage of endless time. She was very distressed at first to be placed in the PC, as she'd rarely been left there before, especially after a battle in which she was knocked out.

"My sympathy for her situation was only natural for someone in my position. Our conversation became slightly awkward, since it had been so long since I'd spoken with anyone and I didn't know what to say. Having forgotten the arts of subtlety in my confinement, I merely asked if we could be friends while she was there. Looking back, I realize how silly it is to ask someone to be your friend when you first meet (or to ask at all,) but thankfully she didn't seem to mind. After all, any company is better than loneliness.

"She introduced herself as Elsa. I will never forget that name as long as I live. I told her my name, of course, and we began to talk about common, little things like past battles, adventures, dreams, etc. I was amazed to find some of my old memories coming back to me now that the monotony was broken.

"She told me that she was actually part of my new trainer's main team, and I felt a slight disgust at the mere mention of him. I didn't know if she would be there as long as me, but I resolved myself never to allow the loneliness that had once consumed me to capture Elsa in its gnarled, icy hands. Each day, I'd play whatever silly games she'd come up with, talk about anything she wanted, and do my best to cheer her up whenever she felt upset that her trainer left her there. I finally had a purpose again: to make my new companion happy, and enjoy the happiness she returned to me.

"I've heard that most humans dislike the appearance of the Mightyena species, since most of them appear to be hostile and aggressive, but Elsa was nothing like that. She had the sweetest, most gentle smile I'd ever seen, and the way her eyes would sparkle when she was happy, like two amber crystals under the light of the dawn…"

Absol's voice trailed off, a wistful look in his eyes as he stared into their dying fire. Ember, who had been listening intently to every word of the story—albeit feeling a pang of jealousy toward this "Elsa" character—was surprised at the interruption. She nudged Absol slightly to get his attention.

"Huh? What?" he muttered, snapping out of his trance. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ember. Where was I?"

"You were going on about Elsa," Ember prodded, doing her best to keep the envy out of her tone.

"Right, sorry," he continued. "Anyway, our days of confinement were the same as always, except the silence was defeated and we had each other. We played, talked, mock-battled, and even argued to pass the time. You might wonder what we could possibly have argued about in a place like that, and to this day, I laugh at the things we came up with to fight over. But our little spats were only a means of killing time, and they never changed our friendship.

"One day, a great trouble came to me. When I woke up one 'morning,' I couldn't find Elsa anywhere. I searched every inch of the dismal PC box, which didn't take long considering the bland wide open view, but she was simply gone. My only companion was once again the lifeless silence. I assumed that for whatever reason, her master had removed her from the box while we were asleep. I was happy that she was free, but returning to the empty void of loneliness was even worse than before.

"However, one night, when I was half in a dreamless sleep, I felt something warm and soft snuggle up against me. I opened my eyes and, to my unending joy, saw that Elsa had returned. She explained that her master still had a use for her on his main team as a means to catch wild Pokémon using False Swipe, so he would occasionally take her out of the box when he needed to use her.

"From then on, my heart was divided in two. On one hand, I wanted her to be free from this prison as long as could be allowed. On the other hand, I desperately needed her to be with me. She was the only one who understood what my life had been like, and undoubtedly the only one who cared. She'd given me a reason to exist, a way to survive my prison.

"Elsa had become the sunrise of my life, and whenever she was taken, it would set. I would always yearningly watch and wait for her to come back, and when she did, that sun would rise again for me. She sometimes liked to try and surprise me with her reappearances, usually by coming up on me from behind or waiting until I was asleep. I'd sometimes be sitting or walking around the 'valley,' usually daydreaming or some such thing, then hear a noise and turn around, suddenly finding myself wrapped in her embrace. It was hard to keep tears of joy from my eyes whenever that happened.

"I suppose it shouldn't come as much of a shock that my feelings toward her gradually escalated far above mere friendship as endless time went by. I grew to deeply love her and cherish every part of her beautiful personality. Even the worst things about her were wonderful to me. However, there was one thing I made sure of: that Elsa never, ever knew how I felt.

"Why? Because it would have been beyond selfish to tether her to me now, to my life of endless confinement. Her master still had a purpose for her, and therefore she had a chance to be free. How could I tell her that I loved her and make her feel awful for leaving? And what if she didn't feel the same way? I would never want her to be in such an awkward position, or to feel as though she were somehow obligated to love me back simply because we were trapped together.

"And so, I buried my feelings deep within me and contented myself with her friendship, never letting on that I wanted it to be more than that. It was enough for me simply to be with her, to enjoy her company and pass the time with her in whatever silly and ridiculous ways we could come up with. For the longest time, despite the prison we lived in, we were happy.

"Until one day, when both our lives were changed forever.

"One afternoon, when Elsa and I were having one of our pretend battles, we heard the familiar clack-hiss of the PC containment system activating. Suddenly, a Pokémon appeared in a flash of red light. Then another. And another. Soon, the PC box was flooded with wild Pokémon as our trainer no-doubt caught them by the dozen, probably on a very active route.

"Elsa and I were stunned, to say the least. We'd been alone for so long, and suddenly our world had been filled with dozens of our own kind. I even saw other Absol among the groups. Can you imagine looking at a Pokémon that's basically identical to you, let alone an entire group of them? All the Pokémon there looked disoriented, glancing to and fro at the new world they found themselves in.

"Elsa was utterly ecstatic to see so many other people join us. I tried to feign the same feelings, but deep down, I wasn't happy. We would probably never be lonely again, and that was wonderful, of course. But when I saw all the other Absol, I began to realize how truly worthless I was. I was just another Pokémon, just another face in the crowd. I was no different than any other Absol. What purpose could I possibly have?

"But that wasn't why I was upset. Since there were so many others, I was certain that I would lose Elsa's affection. After all, the only reason she'd ever had to so much as look my way was because we were alone. Now that we were surrounded by other Pokémon—better Pokémon-what reason would she have to spend time with me? I was just another Absol, after all. She probably wouldn't even be able to tell the difference.

"While Elsa fraternized with the other new Pokémon, I searched for any quiet, secluded places left in the box, but I found none. In the end, I merely lied down in as calm a spot as I could find and tried to think of other things, but it was a fruitless effort. I heard the sounds of the other Pokémon talking and fighting around me for the rest of the day. Even with the multitude of Pokémon speaking, I still clearly made out Elsa's soft, sweet voice among them.

"That night, however, when I was just about to doze off, I felt familiar warmth and softness on my side. Opening my eyes, I saw Elsa nuzzling up against me in that soothing way she always did. Her presence threw me for a loop. I was certain she would have already forgotten about me, and yet she had left the company of the other Pokémon just to be with me.

"That simple gesture spoke more volumes than words ever could have. Even with all the other Absol around, she still recognized me, and despite being surrounded by others of our kind, she'd chosen to be with me. I was enraptured by the thought that I was in some way different after all, and that Elsa could see it, whatever it was.

"That was the night that I could no longer keep my love for her a secret, and I finally worked up my courage and told her how I felt. It was also the night I learned that Elsa truly loved me too, and that she'd kept her feelings concealed for the same reasons. And it was the night that we shared our first kiss. I'll never forget that night.

"For a time, things couldn't have been better. We were finally able to be open about our feelings for one another, the rusty, jagged shackles of secrecy no longer restraining us. We were surrounded by companions we'd forgotten even existed. We had just about everything we could have wanted, and we made many new friendships with the wild Pokémon around us.

"But still, even now, fate had yet another life-changing twist to throw my way. It came entirely without warning. One day, the other Pokémon began disappearing. It was as simple as that. They would become shrouded in an odd, white light and vanish from the PC box in a way that was unfamiliar to us. Elsa and I watched in both horror and curiosity as all our new friends evaporated before our eyes, wondering if we were next.

"We were. I was suddenly covered in the eerie light, quivering slightly as it held me in place. I felt incredibly lightheaded, as though I were lifting off. I tried to reach out to Elsa, as did she to me, but I could barely move my arms. The last thing I saw before blacking out was Elsa becoming enveloped in the light as well.

"When I woke up, I felt an odd sensation I hadn't experienced in what must have been years. Fresh air. My eyes shot open as a cool breeze washed over me. When my dizziness finally faded enough for me to see around me, I gasped in shock. I was in a wide open field—a real one—surrounded by actual trees. There were grey and white clouds above me, and cool, green grass beneath my feet.

"I simply stood there, frozen. For a time, my mind simply couldn't register the sudden change in the environment. I looked around for the other Pokémon, but they were all gone. Since we were the last ones to be taken, I realized that the others had probably already awakened and left. Thankfully, I saw Elsa lying nearby, still unconscious. I immediately headed over to see if she was alright. As I did so, the truth of our situation finally dawned on me.

"Our trainer had released us. It was the only logical explanation. Since there were so many other Pokémon like us in the box, it was only natural he would release most of the identical Pokémon to free up space for new ones. A sudden surge of conflicting emotions swept over me. To finally be free from my prison after so long was both thrilling and terrifying. I was in an entirely new world, and I had no idea what to do.

"When Elsa awakened, she was even more disoriented than I was. I had already gone through the pain of being abandoned by my trainer, so this wasn't a tragedy for me, but Elsa was deeply heartbroken when she realized our trainer had released us. The same way I had loved my first master, she had loved hers.

"I did all I could to comfort her, since I'd already been abandoned by a trainer twice and could easily understand and empathize with her feelings. As I did so, I realized that I was now in my original home: the wild. Elsa had been with her trainer since birth, but I was born in the wilderness. I knew deep down that it was where I truly belonged. After all these years, I was home, free from the competitive, apathetic grasp of Pokémon trainers.

"Elsa wanted to go back to her trainer at first, certain that it was all some kind of accident. It was only by telling her what I'd already been through and of all the evils committed by humans that I finally managed to dissuade her from the idea. I knew if we went back, our trainer would simply cast us aside again, or even worse, change his mind and return us to the PC for some other use.

"We now had one of two choices: we could remain disoriented until we starved to death or were killed by some trainer or wild Pokémon, or we could survive. We chose to survive. Putting the pain of abandonment behind us, we turned our back on humanity and all its greed, apathy, and petty strife. With new resolve, we plunged into the wild, ready to start a new life together.

"For me, it had been a lifetime since I'd lived in the wild, and I'd forgotten most of the essential skills of survival. But my instincts were still as sharp as ever. Not even the humans could take that away from me. Elsa and I learned how to hunt, forage, and find shelter for ourselves. We learned all the tricks of nature, finding our place in the wild, where we belonged. We learned how to hide from trainers, and we honed our battling skills against other predators that attacked us.

"Seasons came and went, and we did alright for ourselves. For so long, I'd been looking for a purpose in life, and at last I had a clear and rich one. Elsa was now my mate, and I had to support her as she supported me, and protect her at all costs from whatever dangers life threw at us. She also began to find herself in this new and infinitely better world. She carried her weight every bit as much as I did, and she held her own in any battles we faced. I can't even describe how proud I was of her.

"I'd say it was at this time that my happiness in life peaked. Not only were we free of the shallow, unloving hand of Pokémon trainers, but we were carrying out the purpose we were made for. I understood now that Pokémon were never meant to be contained in capsules and forced to battle each other for the amusement of humans. We are wild creatures, meant to rule nature and roam free within it. It's our rightful place, our destiny. And no matter how many of us they capture or kill, trainers can never change that.

"However, despite all we'd achieved since our release, it seems all good things truly must come to an end. And the end came when a great famine struck the land. No one knew why at the time, but food became scarce at a frightening rate. Elsa and I were almost never able to find game anymore, and what we did manage to hunt barely kept us alive.

"For a time, we lived off the smaller game that was still around; the odd Deerling, a tiny group of Starly, and so on. But it wasn't enough. Each day, I felt myself becoming weaker and weaker from malnutrition. It tore at my heart to see the effects the famine had on Elsa. Her ribcage was becoming more visible each day, her beautiful black-and-grey fur sheen a shadow of what it once was. I probably looked even worse. We tried as hard as we could to survive, but in the end, we realized that death was inevitable.

"Surprisingly, Elsa didn't seem upset about any of it; in fact, she seemed strangely content. When I asked her about it, she merely said that she was satisfied with her life. She was glad to have gone through the adventures we did, and she didn't mind dying now as long as we were together. Deep down, I felt the same way, and I was more than ready for whatever new adventures might be in store for us in the afterlife.

"But it was not meant to be. Even as we prepared ourselves for a peaceful end, a Pokémon came to us and asked for a moment of our time. We decided to listen. After all, what did we have to lose? The Pokémon said that our fierce battling and survival skills had become very impressive, and that we were needed by his organization. When I asked how he knew about us, he replied that he'd been watching us for a very long time, and promptly introduced himself as Honchkrow.

"Honchkrow said that he worked for the group known as the West Side, an organization steadily growing in power and influence with every day that passed. He explained that their war with the East Side was becoming increasingly bleak, and that powerful Pokémon like us were needed in their army. Since we were both Dark types, we were doubly welcome, since Dark and Fire Pokémon are the dominant types in their forces.

I didn't know it at the time, but the appearance of the East Side was also responsible for the great famine we'd faced.

"Honchkrow asked us to join the West Side, promising us food and shelter, along with the chance to join the 'winning team.' Elsa didn't want to at first, but as her mate, it was my duty to do anything—anything—to keep her alive as long as I could, and so I convinced her to at least give them a fair hearing. When she finally agreed—and she only did so because I wanted it—Honchkrow gleefully led us to the West Side headquarters.

"It was there that I met the Pokémon who would destroy my life: Houndoom. As soon as we entered his lair, Houndoom greeted us enthusiastically and treated us like we were old friends. He did an admirable job of concealing the fact that he's a blood-sucking demon from the depths of hell. He told us fantastic stories about the greatness of the West Side, the evils of the East Side, and all the Pokémon we'd be saving if we joined his glorious cause. He said he'd get us through the famine, and that he'd help countless others do so as well.

"I don't really think his silver tongue fully convinced either of us, but as before, my priority was Elsa's life, and so I agreed to Houndoom's terms, and we soon became members of the West Side. In the end, my choice was technically the correct one. If we had refused, we both would have died.

"This way, only one of us did."

Absol's voice broke slightly. He turned away for a moment, his eyes tightly shut.

"I-I'm sorry, Ember," he said quietly. "It's just…this is very difficult for me to talk about."

"Then don't!" Ember quickly reassured him. "I didn't know the story would be so painful. I'm the one who should be sorry for forcing you to tell me."

After a brief, silent moment, Absol turned to her again, giving her one of the small, affectionate smiles that always seemed to make her heart beat a bit faster.

"Thank you, Ember," he said. "I'm grateful for your consideration, but I'll be alright. It's about time I got this off my chest, anyway. After all, you can't let the past haunt you forever, right?"

Ember still felt a little guilty for making him tell her the rest of the story now, and even more guilty for being so jealous of Elsa before.

"Well, alright," she said finally. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure," Absol replied. "Anyway, for the next few weeks, our whole definition of survival changed. Before, we'd been doing our best to stay alive; now we had to do our best to avoid being killed. Elsa and I did our best to protect each other, but I didn't know whether to fear the East Side or Houndoom more. We quickly learned that every decision has consequences, and that ours would be severe.

"Despite our best efforts, Elsa and I were often separated. Usually Houndoom or one of his commanders would send us on different missions, and I always felt a deep stab of fear in my gut whenever she was sent off into battle against some East Side camp or force. I'd be unable to rest soundly until I knew she was back, safe from harm.

"If any West Side commanders or agents ever abused or mistreated Elsa in any way, I made sure they wouldn't be walking back home, at least not on all their legs. I'm pretty sure the only reason I wasn't severely punished for that was due to my solid mission performance and strong battling skills, though I tried not to push my luck in other matters.

"I eventually learned that Houndoom had started the war against the East Side, but not for the reasons some people think. In fact, his idea was insidiously clever. Both gangs had started out as no more than minor groups of Pokémon, nothing large or powerful. But when Luxray's gang had entered the region, Houndoom seized his chance, starting a war with Luxray that would only make his gang grow in strength and influence as he convinced others to join him and help fend off the 'invaders.' From then on, both gangs had gotten so many recruits through propaganda and other means that they were nearly unstoppable.

"I was disgusted to be a part of it all, but I pushed my personal feelings aside, my only concern being Elsa's safety. I grew fiercely strong in combat, to the point where I never failed in any of my missions. Many of my tasks were cruel and heartless, and they wil tear at my conscience for the rest of my days.

"One day, Elsa and I were sent out to one of the camps closer to the front lines. I didn't know whether Houndoom was counting on our strength or simply trying to get rid of us, but we had been sent from the frying pan and into the fire. I didn't really care about Houndoom or Luxray's ideals—we were only there because of the famine—but each day we were struggling to stay alive while fending off whatever fiendish attacks the East Side sent after us.

"Still, they say there's always a silver lining between the clouds. This was where Elsa and I met Umbra for the first time. He was one of the top agents at the base, and he loved meeting any newcomers sent there. Let me tell you, he was every bit the goofy jokester he is today, but he quickly became our most invaluable friend. He liked us a lot, always calling us the 'cutest couple he'd ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on,' and we grew to like him a lot too.

"Whenever we were feeling depressed or strained from our duties, he'd always find some way to cheer us up. Surprisingly, he was also someone we could talk to, and he would be serious when he needed to be. Our magic little trio of awesomeness, as he liked to call it, managed to survive the gang wars for the longest time, and still stay in relatively high spirits.

"I'll never forget what Umbra did for us. If it weren't for his uplifting attitude, his unending good nature, and yes, even his bad jokes, I'm not sure we would have been able to stand the torture of working for the West Side. I still think he's the best friend a guy could have, especially for someone in our position.

"However, as the harsh days went by, Elsa seemed to be growing weaker and weaker. I couldn't understand why at first, but I assumed it was because of the cruel battles. Still, there came a time when she could barely walk. She seemed to be searching restlessly for something, but she couldn't find it, and the West Side guards certainly wouldn't let her outside the camp to look for it.

"I tried to help her in any way I could, but I didn't know what to do. Thankfully, Umbra recognized the problem as soon as he saw it. He told me that it was time for Elsa to have her puppies.

"At first, I was ecstatic at the thought of being a father. However, this joy was soon replaced by a deep fear. There was no way we could raise children in the middle of a gang war, let alone serving one of the two warring sides. I knew that Houndoom couldn't care less about our problems, and any children we had would be as good as dead here, even if the famine was finally coming to an end. And so, in the middle of the night, Elsa and I discussed our plans to escape the West Side.

"Surprisingly, Umbra found us and joined in on the conversation, saying he knew what we were up to and wanted to leave too. He said he was tired of Houndoom's rule, and he wanted to see the world now that the famine was over. He was also thrilled at the idea of being an uncle. We were more than glad to let him join us. We decided that the very next night, when it was down to a skeleton crew at the base, we'd sneak out into the nearby woods for cover, then keep moving and never look back.

"When I woke up the next morning, I was anxious to get through the day so we could carry out our plan. However, when I went to check on Elsa to make sure she was alright, she was nowhere to be found. When I asked Honchkrow where she was, he calmly informed me that Houndoom had already sent her out onto the battlefield on an assault mission.

"I was beyond infuriated and terrified. I demanded to see Houndoom immediately, and Honchkrow promptly told me that was impossible. But I was past the point of caring. I left the camp and marched straight into Houndoom's lair, ready to tear apart any guards that tried to stop me. Umbra followed me, trying fruitlessly to calm me down. Finally, I stood before Houndoom, who was unsurprised to see me.

"I told him about Elsa's condition, but he didn't care in the least. In fact, to this day, I'm certain that he already knew about it, and that he'd sent Elsa away to get rid of her since she was no longer of use. I wanted to kill him right then and there, but I knew that would only jeopardize Elsa's life even further. I begged Houndoom to send me out there with her, but he said I needed to stay behind and protect the camp. Yeah, right.

"As furious as I was, I had no choice but to return to the base in the end. I would have simply gone right out to find her, but they never told me where they'd sent her. For the next few days, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't even bring myself to eat what little food they gave me. Umbra did his best to reassure me that Elsa would be alright in the end and that we would still escape together, but nothing could come even close to easing my worries. Every day, I thought about the life Elsa and I had ahead of us, and every night, I thought about how close we were to losing it. But I held onto my hope that she would return, and we would escape this hell together and start anew.

"You know, I've always hated Honchkrow. I hate his disgusting, obsequious manner when dealing with his superiors, and his smug, apathetic attitude towards anyone beneath him. He was ecstatic to be high enough to guarantee his survival but low enough that he didn't have to make any real decisions. No matter how often I asked where they'd sent Elsa or if she was alright, he'd never give me anything more than a 'Sorry, that's classified information. Now get back to your post.'

"In fact, it was a full week later when I finally received the first piece of information about my mate's whereabouts. The assault force Houndoom had sent out finally returned to the camp, led by Arcanine. I looked anxiously for Elsa, but she was nowhere to be found. I quickly asked Arcanine what had happened to her.

"Arcanine then calmly told me that Elsa—my dearest, beloved Elsa, the love of my life—had been killed in action.

"It was as simple as that. He even said a quick, toneless 'my condolences' and walked off, leaving me standing there, dazed. My head swam as I tried to wrap it around the news. There had to have been some mistake. Elsa couldn't have been killed. Not her. Not now. Umbra was torn with grief, but I simply couldn't accept it. I wrathfully stormed up to Honchkrow, grabbing and holding the disgusting bird's neck in a death grip, ordering him to tell me where Elsa had been sent.

"Honchkrow, desperate to literally save his neck, told me the location without much of a struggle. As tempting as it was to kill him, Elsa's life was more important to me, so I merely threw him aside and ran out of the camp. Elsa couldn't have died, but whatever had happened to her, I would save her. I was done waiting. We were leaving, and no one would stand in my way.

"I ran out onto the battlefield without a moment's hesitation, the ever-faithful Umbra following me and trying to restrain me from the suicidal move. Not many soldiers came at us since the battles there were nearly over, and any that did come I ripped through without mercy. No one could stop me from reaching Elsa, let alone what little enemy forces were left in the sector. In a few hours, I finally made it to the area Honchkrow told me about."

"When I arrived at the location Honchkrow gave me, I saw only one living Pokémon in the area. It was the vile leader of the East Side himself, the most wicked and monstrous Pokémon to ever walk the earth. I was face to face with Luxray.

"Beneath him, I saw the dead carcass of a Pokémon, though it was too brutally mauled and torn apart for me to recognize at that distance. A pool of blood nearly five feet wide soaked the ground around the body. I nearly gagged in revulsion at the sight of it. Luxray was eating the pokemon's carcass, and the way he did it showed a level of sadism I didn't know could be achieved. It wasn't like eating game for survival. Luxray was practically playing with his food. He'd ripped the body to shreds in so many ways that I couldn't even bear to look at it.

"Luxray nonchalantly glanced up from his meal at me, and I found myself staring into the depths of his soulless, demonic yellow eyes. He barely even acknowledged my presence before taking one last, large bite out of his victim. He then gave me a cynical, uncaring stare and walked off.

"I heard Umbra curse angrily at Luxray, but the East Side leader didn't even turn his head. When Luxray was out of sight, Umbra and I decided to bury the body—or what was left of it—if only to spare anyone else from the grotesque sight, not like anyone in either gang would care. We reluctantly approached the body, and I finally got the stomach to take a closer look at it.

"My heart stopped. Air abandoned my lungs as I looked at the carcass. My legs became weak as water as I stared down at the mangled Pokémon before me. I saw spots appear as my mind finally registered the truth. Finally, my brain simply shut off, my legs giving way as I blacked out, hitting the ground hard.

"The shredded, mangled body was that of my mate. Luxray had murdered Elsa.

"When I woke up, I saw Umbra cleaning himself off at a nearby lake. I groggily called out to him, and he quickly came running toward me. I desperately hoped it had all been a lucid nightmare, but when I asked him about it, I saw the lines of grief on his normally smiling, cheerful face. He reluctantly told me the truth, and that he'd buried the body himself so I wouldn't have to look at it anymore.

"There was no escaping it. Elsa was gone, as were our children within her. In the space of a single day, I'd lost the only family I knew. Both the loathsome gangs had taken her from me. Houndoom sent her off to her death, and Luxray carried out the execution. I looked out once at the valleys and meadows around me. They still looked lovely, even with the gangs ravaging the lands. The world should have been cold and dark. Nothing should look beautiful.

The worst part was that I never even got the chance to say goodbye. I never got to thank her for the life she'd given me, for the love we shared together, and from all she'd helped me overcome. I never got to tell her how much she meant to me, and how much I'd miss her. We were supposed to be together, but she'd ended up dying by herself out there, alone and forsaken.

"Now, you might think that I immediately fell into the black abyss of despair. But for some reason, I didn't. In fact, I couldn't even cry for her. I didn't know it at the time, but all these emotions and more would come to me in full force much later. But at that moment, I felt something else.

"I felt anger. Fury slowly boiled deep within me. Elsa was dead, and she shouldn't have been. Wrath began to explode inside me like Lava Plume. The gangs had done this to me. The West Side tricked us into joining them, then used and manipulated our lives and treated us like tools. When Elsa was no longer of use to them, they'd discarded her like trash, and Luxray had murdered her like just another nameless victim.

"Umbra tried to console me, but I didn't want consolation. I wanted revenge. I wanted to destroy the gangs. I wanted to murder Houndoom and Luxray. I wanted to write Elsa's name on her grave with their blood. Looking back, it frightens me how angry I became, how much control I'd lost. I knew I couldn't reach Houndoom, since he would be expecting this reaction and would either have temporarily left, or placed guards everywhere to be ready for me. In fact, I think the only reason he hadn't killed me in the first place just to be safe was because he'd had to deal with this risk many times before.

"But there was one Pokémon who wasn't ready for me. Once the prospect of revenge on Houndoom became impossible, my mind focused entirely on Luxray. I wanted to mangle and tear him to shreds the same way he'd done to Elsa. My rage flooded every fiber of my being until my entire existence was devoted to ending his. My sole purpose in life had become to annihilate Luxray.

"To this day, I scoff at people who spout clichéd phrases like 'revenge doesn't solve anything.' Idiots who say things like that have never truly experienced tragedy like this, and merely want to sound wise and profound to others. They would never say those things if they'd had their dearest love and all their children mercilessly slaughtered by a sadistic tyrant.

"Umbra's best attempts to try and calm me down were utterly useless. As the days passed, I was no longer able to think about anything other than Luxray's death. That should have scared me, but I can honestly say that I had gone insane at the time. As if taking Elsa away from me wasn't enough, he had mercilessly slaughtered, mauled, and torn her apart for fun. There would be blood to pay.

"And so, I began to hatch a cunning and insidious plan for revenge. When I told Umbra of my scheme, he tried to talk me out of it, saying I'd get myself killed. But I didn't listen. I couldn't listen. I was past the point of reason, and I was fully ready to carry out my plan with or without his help. Umbra was desperate to save me, but I refused to hear him anymore.

"Finally, Umbra said that if I went off to carry out this plan, he would leave me on my own. I called his bluff, preparing to leave anyway. Turns out, he wasn't bluffing. Umbra abruptly walked off in a different direction as soon as I said I was going. I believe his words were 'When you've come to your senses, I'll meet you in the valley we talked about.'

"He obviously meant the one we were planning on escaping to before Elsa died. With that, Umbra stormed off, leaving me to my own ends. I didn't return to the West Side camp. Instead, I carried out my original plan and escaped the West Side for good. I think the only reason they let us out so far in the first place was because we'd probably be killed anyway. However, I didn't simply leave. Instead, I went right for the East Side.

"To reach the other side of the region, I had to cross through Rypherior's cavern. The Rock leader himself confronted me and demanded I leave. When I refused, Rypherior threatened to have his minions kill me. For that, I said he was a weak coward who hid behind his soldiers to do his dirty work for him. That wasn't true in the least, but my words had the desired effect. He said that he would face me in a one-on-one, and if I was victorious, he'd let me pass.

"I agreed to the challenge. After all, I had nothing more to lose. Rypherior and I faced off, circling each other and firing a few attacks back and forth. Rypherior was far stronger than me physically, but I had two advantages. One, my training with the West Side, while grueling, had molded me into a fierce warrior in combat, and I was easily a higher level than him. Two, while serving with the gang, during a battle with the East Side, I had found one of the most powerful held items in existence: a Life Orb.

"By keeping my distance, using the Life Orb to my advantage, and balancing my attacks while avoiding his, I soon defeated Rypherior in battle. True to his word, he allowed me to pass through his cavern. I exited the cave, and entered the east side.

"I searched high and low for my enemies, and found them far sooner than expected. As I drew nearer toward their current main base, an Electivire and a Jolteon stopped me, demanding to know who I was. I simply introduced myself as a former member of the West Side. My calm, matter-of-fact answer surprised them. It surprised them even more when I said that I'd come to join the East Side.

"Of course, they didn't believe me at first. But when I said I had detailed information on the West Side and all its plans and locations, they quickly changed their attitudes. I asked to speak with Luxray in person, and I'm not surprised they declined. After all, I could easily be an assassin from the West Side sent to kill their leader.

"Instead, they let me speak with Luxray's current second-in-command, a Scrafty. We were surrounded by guards, of course. I offered to reveal the locations of all of Houndoom's bases, battalions, commanders, and allies in exchange for a position of power in the East Side. After all, why should I care about what damage befell the West Side after all the awful things I'd seen them do?

"As a start, I revealed the location of one of the West Side's supply bases. After sending a few hidden Ghost-type scouts to the coordinates I'd given them to check if the information was valid, Scrafty eagerly agreed to my proposal, and I soon became a chief lieutenant in the East Side. It was then that I set my plan into motion.

"As I gradually revealed more and more information each day, my standing with the East Side grew increasingly firm. The East Side also won more and more battles against the West Side, but I didn't care. When I felt I'd sufficiently gained their trust, I requested my first meeting with Luxray.

"They allowed the meeting, although Luxray would still be protected, for obvious reasons. When they mentioned he'd be guarded, I wondered aloud why Luxray goes to the front lines to fight with Pokémon he hardly knows, yet he refuses to come face-to-face with a core component of his army by himself. My comment was ignored, of course.

"I soon entered one of the large cities they'd taken over, and a few guards escorted me into an incredibly large Pokemon Gym. Once inside, I was greeted warmly by the bane of my life himself. We had a relatively normal conversation—at least, as normal a conversation as a defector and a tyrant can have.

"I revealed crucial information to Luxray, and he was more than glad to pay me for the valuable knowledge he'd received. He still questioned why I would leave Houndoom, obviously trying to figure out if my intentions were sincere. Or insincere, anyway. I merely told him that I'd moved from the West Side to the winning side. He actually laughed a bit at my pun before dismissing me, satisfied with my answer.

"The fact that Luxray believed me only proves how heartless he truly is. Anyone else would still be suspicious of me, but Luxray obviously believed that everyone was just like him: always looking out for number one. He believes there is no right or wrong, and that everyone only cares about themselves in the end. So, when I told him that I'd selfishly abandoned the West Side just for my own personal gain, he accepted it as the obvious and logical truth. And so, I'd fully won his trust.

"He would pay dearly for his mistake.

"I waited as long as I could, managing to keep my deep anger and hatred concealed, buried within me. With infinite subtlety and patience, I steadily blended in with the East Side, but from then on, I'd always give any information to Luxray personally until my meeting with him became a regular occurrence. Nobody questioned it.

"And one day, when I was certain the time was right, I carried out the final phase of my plan.

"Scrafty came to me again and requested more information on Houndoom's top battalions before they attempted a raid on his forces. I merely replied that I would give the information to Luxray personally, as always. However, this time, I requested to meet with Luxray privately, in a time and place of my choosing.

"Scrafty instantly became suspicious, so I said that this time I would not only give Luxray the information on the West Side battalions, but I would also reveal the most coveted secret of all: the location of Houndoom's lair.

"With an offer like that, Scrafty couldn't simply refuse. And so, he wisely chose to relay my request to Luxray himself. Luxray agreed to my terms without hesitation. I could tell that he was entirely confident in his own abilities, and he almost saw the guards' protection during each of our meetings as an insult.

"That night, I made plans to go find that valley Umbra mentioned after I was finished with the East Side. It was as good a place as any to flee once I'd settled my account with Luxray. I only hoped Umbra would still be there, and that he'd forgive me for my stubbornness.

"After a good night's sleep, I finally headed off into a nearby forest the next morning to meet with Luxray. I already knew exactly where he would arrive, so I prepared myself, warming up my muscles for battle. I knew I couldn't wait in ambush for him, since his eyes could see through any solid objects. Instead, I merely waited for him in the clearing, finally allowing my inner rage to boil back up to the surface once more.

"Luxray soon stepped into view, and I stepped forward to meet him. I faced my antagonist with nothing but bitter, deathless anger in my heart. He calmly asked me for the information I promised. I did not even awnser, I mearly struck like a Serperior at its prey.

"Somehow, Luxray almost instantly reacted to my charge, moving to the side just in time to avoid being knocked over, which would have allowed me to bite into his throat and end the fight before it began. With that, we leapt at each other, beginning our battle to the death.

"You've been through many tournaments and seen plenty of battles, but none of them were like this. My fight with Luxray wasn't a simple contest between two Pokémon, each taking turns and exchanging standard moves. This was the longest and most savage, bloody, vicious battle I've ever had in my life. For at least forty minutes, we tore at each other, all our combat instincts in overdrive, all my hatred bursting from me as I tried in every way I knew to kill the head of the East Side.

"Now, each of us had an advantage over the other. Mine was that I had absolutely nothing to lose, and that my only desire was to end his life, which allowed me to stay in the fight until the end, no matter how many injuries I received. Luxray's advantage, however, was the reason why he was the head of the East Side. He is both a natural born survivor, and a natural born killer. I was an opponent, and he'd fight me to the death without hesitation.

"We clawed, bit, slashed, burned, shocked, and mangled each other for what seemed like an eternity, our savagery in its prime. We used all our moves with abandon, our blood staining the ground beneath us as we continued to circle each other, pounding away with our best attacks until we ran out of Power Points and could only use Struggle in our duel for dominance.

"We were nearly evenly matched for most of the death clash, and we fought for the slightest advantage with each moment of combat. I no longer even felt pain from his attacks. Most of my body was numb from my injuries, and I forced it to continue, blow after blow as attack and counter attack was exchanged. My body was merely my tool for ending Luxray's life now, and I pushed it far past its limit, no matter how much it was damaged. I could tell that Luxray was doing the same.

"In the end, however, even with all my training in the wild, the human world, and the West Side, I still wasn't able to triumph over Luxray. His mind worked too quickly in combat. He knew exactly when and where to strike, when to dodge, when to press his advantage, and how to throw off the enemy. Step by step, he outmaneuvered me as our struggle finally drew near to the end. I'd put up a good fight—a fight that would have made Elsa proud—but I'd lost.

"Worse still, even as I felt the reserves of my blood draining from me as Luxray pounded my dying body relentlessly, I heard voices and footsteps through my ringing ears. No-doubt the East Side was worried about their leader since we'd spent far too long out here, and they would kill me the instant they saw what happened.

"But I wasn't quite finished yet. Luxray had destroyed my life, and I wasn't going to let him get away that easily. Even if I couldn't kill him, he was still going to pay for what he did to Elsa. And so, as we charged at each other for the final struggle, with the last reserves of my strength, I took my Life Orb and drilled it into him.

"Luxray staggered back in confusion, but I stayed with him, latching my claws onto him as I shattered the Life Orb against his body. The shards dug deeply into him, the same way they did with Tyranitar. Even though I'd failed to kill him, I'd dealt him an equally grueling justice. He roared and cried out in agony as the Life Orb shards stabbed and embedded themselves irremovably into his body. I knew now he would feel eternal pain, just like all the pain he'd caused millions of other Pokémon.

"With that, while Luxray was still wailing and thrashing about, I pushed my half-dead body one last time and ran out of the clearing, hoping my blood trail wouldn't be too visible. At least I'd had the luck to face Luxray during the heavy rain, which would probably wash most of it away. I managed to elude my enemies once again, hearing Luxray barking angry orders at them.

"Even with all the pain and agony I struggled with, I managed to reach the valley Umbra told me about, but that was it. I collapsed the instant I set foot in the safe haven, completely drained. To my great joy, Umbra was still there. I can only imagine his surprise when, on one normal day, he suddenly saw a beaten, dying Absol stumble into his valley.

"Umbra was mortified when he saw my condition. He quickly used as many healing items on me as he could find, and while I'd still lost too much blood to move at the moment, he managed to heal some of my serious injuries.

"He asked if Luxray was dead, and I sadly told him I'd failed to kill him. But I was satisfied that I'd given him a kind of revenge for what he'd done. For every ounce of pain he inflicted on others, he would now feel pain as well. It wasn't entirely what I'd wanted, but my anger and fury finally began to fade.

"Umbra and I were both tired of the gangs, the wars, and the heartless leaders. And so, with some small justice finally served, he and I left the valley, leaving behind the East and west sides for good as we searched for some other refuge. As we looked for homes of our own, I slowly began to heal, but in body only. Umbra eventually led me to a small island off the coast of the main region with the help of one of his old friends, and we found the perfect Hidden Grotto to live in.

"Now, at long last, with my anger no longer there to shield me from it, all the grief I hadn't felt before finally came. It started slowly, but as the days went by, it gradually took hold of me. It was a large void in me, a hole in my existence, a nagging sense of incompletion that never died and only grew worse as the days went by. The horrible truth was that it was my fault too.

"My life had such purpose when Elsa had been there. But what did I have to live for now? All the tears I'd never cried for her came now, and I drank far deeper from the well of despair than I ever thought possible. I'd wake up some mornings expecting her to be there by my side, but quickly remembering that she was gone, and that I'd never feel her gentle touch or see her sweet smile ever again.

"Some mornings, I couldn't even to even get up. I don't mean that I was unwilling to; I was simply unable to force myself to rise. A maddening, perpetual headache tortured me each day without rest. I'd sometimes forget even the simplest things during the day. Umbra might ask me to bring him a Sitrus Berry from a nearby forest, and I'd go find one and bring it to him. Shortly after, I'd go looking for one again and then be surprised when he told me I'd already done it.

"But the unending headaches, the difficulty getting up, and the failing memory were only the beginning. At night, I would be unable to sleep. I'd merely drift through semi-consciousness, the pounding, throbbing headache tormenting me every minute of my 'rest.' And when I woke up, I found the days to be identical to the nights. It made no difference if the sun in the sky was up or down; the sun within me had set all the same, and would never rise again.

"Many, many times I thought of ending my life. The only things that kept me alive were the thought that Elsa wouldn't have wanted it, and my dear, loyal friend Umbra. It's thanks to him that I stayed alive to tell you this story. Whenever I'd be unwilling or unable to bring myself to eat, drink, or walk, he'd always force me to in the end. He was determined to help me get through the sorrow and depression alive, no matter what the cost. And if I ever tried to take my own life, he'd stop me with a ferocity I didn't know he had in him.

"One day, I asked why Umbra was so loyal to me. He merely brushed my question aside and continued trying to nurse me back to health, both in body and spirit. I think that Umbra truly believes in a deeper sense of morality, and that beneath his lighthearted, Darkrai-may-care attitude, he cares profoundly for others, especially his friends.

"Eventually, I decided I wanted to leave the region. There was too much sorrow there for me, too many painful memories. Besides, the gangs were ruining everything, and I wanted to get as far away from them as possible. When I told Umbra my plan, he said it was a great idea, and that it would be good for me to get away from the region and see the world.

"I'll never forget the day we had our falling out. You see, I felt incredibly guilty about always dragging Umbra down. I felt he could have a much better life if I wasn't there to be a burden to him. I was so grateful for all he'd done for me. I wanted him to have the very best, and traveling with a ruined Pokémon like me wouldn't be a good life for him.

"And so, when the time came for us to leave the region, I said I thought it would be best for us to part ways, and that he should live his own life. Sadly, Umbra didn't see it the way I did. He thought I simply didn't want him with me, and he was deeply hurt that after all we'd been through and all he'd done for me, I was telling him to go away.

"I tried to tell him I was only thinking of what was best for him, but he was too pained and upset to listen. I really don't blame him. I guess the fight was my fault in the end. Ironically, to him, it must have been exactly like when he left me, only in reverse. That was when we parted ways, him heading back into the region, and me preparing to leave it.

"I have to admit, thanks to Umbra, my depression was no longer strong enough to overpower me. Oh, yes, it was still there, and I felt the pain every day. But I could rise on my own in the mornings, I didn't forget my way through the region—at least, not too often—and the headache was bearable at times. As I crossed the country, my main enemies were always hunger and loneliness.

"I finally reached the edge of the region some months later. I had no idea what I would do once I was out. I had plenty of experience avoiding trainers by then, and I could easily survive in the wild due to my training. But what was the point? Even as I ducked into the tall grass to avoid the sights of a trainer passing by, I wondered if I would ever truly be happy again. I was certain that joy was nothing but a memory I would never taste."

Absol took a long pause, sighing deeply as he stared at the dying flames of their campsite. Finally, he turned to Ember, giving her a fond, gentle smile.

"And then I met you," he said.

Ember had been listening in dumbstruck awe at the tragic tale. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it must have been like for him to face that kind of sorrow. She felt a lump in her throat at the mere thought of it. She began to understand what Absol meant by the truth being more painful than not knowing it.

"I…I'm so sorry, Absol," she said quietly. "I don't know what to say. I can't imagine what it must be like to lose someone you love like that. I wish I could help somehow…"

To her great surprise, Absol actually chuckled at her comment. It was the last thing she'd expected to hear after a tale like that.

"You already have," he replied. "You don't need to console me, Ember. Just your kind, outgoing attitude and your amazing personality have already done that. When I met you in that forest, it was the first time in years I actually found myself laughing and smiling. You've eased the grief of losing Elsa to the point where it no longer hurts me. I'll always miss her, but you made me happy again. So, don't ever feel like you need to do something more for me. You've already made my life so much better."

Ember felt herself returning Absol's smile, her heart fluttering at the thought that she'd made him so happy after all that.

"Well, you've made my life better too," she replied earnestly. "I was lost and alone in the wild, and you protected me and guided me through it. I'd be dead already if it weren't for you."

"It was worth it," Absol replied. "I'll always be there for you. You've made my world much brighter."

Ember smirked. "You make it sound like I rewrote history."

Absol laughed a bit at the irony. "Well, maybe not that, but I'll be there for you all the same."

Ember thought for a moment as she glanced at their caught game, which had gone cold as the fire died.

"I'm really glad to be there for you too," she said finally. "But am I the only good thing in your life?"

Absol shrugged. "No, you're not."

Absol walked over to the dying fire, attempting to rekindle it with what firewood they had left.

"But you are the best," he added over his shoulder.


	16. The Shackles of the Gangs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, it seems I missed posting on Friday. That explains why I am so ahead of schedule. Luckily I have a few stockpiled so it looks like you get two chapters today.

Chapter 16: The Shackles of the Gangs

The early morning drizzle was as soft and pleasant as the quiet breeze washing over the plains. Ember woke up feeling full of energy, though she didn't get up right away, since she knew it would be best to conserve as much sleep as she could. As she lied there with her eyes closed, she thought back to the story Absol had told her last night.

She thought about all the vivid, heartfelt ways he'd described Elsa, and how beautiful he said she was. Ember hoped Absol thought she was beautiful too. Her favorite part of the conversation they'd had afterwards was when he'd said that while she wasn't the only good thing in her life, she was the best. She must have repeated the words in her mind a thousand times that night.

One question still plagued her, though. She hadn't asked it last night, since that wouldn't have been the proper time, but the nagging curiosity was ardently tormenting her. She glanced at Absol, who was still sound asleep next to her. She didn't want to wake him, but it was a matter of such grave importance, she felt it couldn't wait another minute.

"Absol?" she called softly.

She heard a faint grunt as Absol stirred slightly. She called his name again, a bit louder. Finally, an eye opened, glancing at her.

"What is it?" he murmured groggily.

"Did you ever have a nickname?" Ember asked.

"Huh? What?"

"I mean when you were with your trainer," Ember clarified. "Did he give you a nickname?"

"Yes," Absol replied.

Then, as if the matter were settled, he rolled back over and shut his eyes again. Ember was left staring dumbly at him for a moment.

"So…what was it?" she asked finally.

There was no reply. She merely heard Absol snoring slightly. Her eyes narrowed.

"Absol, I know you're not asleep," she said.

"No, I'm definitely asleep," he replied.

Ember groaned. She knew she could spend the rest of her life trying to break through Absol's word games. The fact that he wouldn't tell her his nickname inevitably made her want to know even more. As much as it pained her, she decided to wait until later and try asking again.

It wasn't until further in the day, when they were cooking their breakfast—a large Stantler they'd had the good fortune to find and catch—that Ember tried once more to brainstorm a way to get Absol to spill the berries.

"So, how long have you and Umbra been friends?" she asked.

"Oh, a few years now," Absol replied. "I just hope he'll have a good life out there in that docile town with what's-her-face."

"He's a pretty funny guy," she added. "He's a riot from his wit about the Pokedex right down to that silly nickname of his."

"I don't know. I've heard worse nicknames."

"Really?" Ember asked, trying to keep the eager note from her voice. "What other kinds of nicknames have you heard?"

Absol smirked. "Nice try, Ember."

Dang it! She thought. I was doing so well, too!

She was tired of beating around the bush. She was going to learn Absol's nickname if it killed her.

"You might as well give it up," Absol said, as if reading her thoughts.

"Well, you already know my nickname!" she protested. "Isn't it only fair that I know yours?"

"Life's not fair. Get used to it."

"Absol, are you going to tell me or not?"

"Let's start with 'not' and go from there."

"Well, why not?!" Ember demanded angrily.

Absol grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"YES! That's the whole reason I'm asking!"

"Are you gonna eat that?" Absol asked, gesturing toward her portion of the Stantler.

"What?!" Ember said, looking down at her food. "No—I mean, yes!"

"Good," Absol replied, chuckling.

Ember growled. "Absol, if you don't tell me, I'm gonna burn you."

"Go ahead," Absol replied calmly. "I've still got plenty of Rawst Berries in the bag."

"You're a jerk."

"Guilty as charged."

Ember moaned in frustration and sat on her haunches, bitterly eating her portion of the game. As she finished the remnants of her breakfast, one last idea popped into her head. She glanced up at Absol, giving him her best meek, pleading look.

"Absol, can you please tell me? Pretty please?" she begged sweetly.

Absol paused for a moment, pursing his lips as he pondered her pleas. Finally, he shrugged slightly.

"Well, if it's that important to you, I guess I can tell you," he relented.

Ember eagerly jumped up, grinned ecstatically. Absol gestured for her to come closer. She walked up and stood next to him, and he leaned toward her ear.

"Next time, take some acting lessons," he whispered.

With that, Absol suddenly bolted off through the field up ahead, leaving Ember standing there, mouth agape. She managed to snap herself out of it just in time.

"Hey!" she shouted. "Get back here!"

With that, Ember quickly chased Absol through the field, running at top speed to keep on his tail. She'd had a hard time keeping up with Absol in the past, and she didn't know the limits of his speed, but she was determined to catch him this time. After all, her curiosity was on the line. She had to know Absol's nickname now.

Absol ran through a shallow stream, then jumped to the other side and kept moving. There was a time when Ember wouldn't have dared follow him through the water, but now Absol's own teachings would be his downfall. Ember splashed through the stream, then darted back to land and continued the hot pursuit.

She chased Absol for the better part of a half-hour as he zigzagged through groves, fields, streams, and woods in his attempts to lose her. To her surprise, Ember managed to keep right on his tail the entire time, no matter how many clever weaving moves he pulled to throw her off. In fact, even as she began to tire to the point of complete exhaustion, she saw that Absol was getting worn out as well. A grin slowly spread onto her face despite her fatigue. She nearly had him.

As she steadily gained on Absol, she forced her tired body to keep going, desperate to close the last few feet of distance between them and catch him. Breathing hard, she sprinted at full speed when she saw Absol beginning to slow down. Finally, she managed to catch up, only about a foot and a half away from him. Using the last reserves of her strength, she leapt forward in an all-or-nothing gambit.

Luckily, the move paid off. She managed to grab Absol's hind legs, and he stumbled and fell. Thankfully, he didn't hit the ground too hard, since he was running far slower in his fatigue. Ember quickly scrambled forward before he could regain his feet, shoving and rolling him onto his back. Once he was in the helpless position, she swiftly pinned him to the ground, grinning triumphantly. Absol chuckled in astonishment.

"Wow," he said between breaths. "I didn't know you had it in you, Ember!"

Ember was too tired to respond, so she merely enjoyed the victory, feeling proud to have finally bested Absol in a contest of speed. Once she managed to catch her breath, she made sure Absol had no way of getting up and then looked him in the eye.

"Alright, Absol," she said smugly. "Now you're gonna tell me your nickname, one way or another. And I'm not letting you up until you do!"

There was a brief silence as Absol held her gaze. Ember was a little surprised that he didn't seem annoyed or upset at being caught and pinned down. In fact, there was a smoldering and fiery look in his eyes that expressed passion, care, and roughness. It was a rare look, but her favorite by far.

"Really?" he asked, smiling. "So, you're just going to lie on top of me until I decide to tell you?"

Ember looked at him in confusion for a moment. Her eyes widened as the comprehension suddenly dawned on her. She looked down, realizing how awkward and ridiculous the situation was, with her arms around his shoulders as she held him down, her belly on his and their faces inches apart. She knew she couldn't stay like that forever, which still gave Absol the upper hand. However, his next words surprised her even more.

"I think I can live with that," he said.

Before she could even ponder what he meant, Absol slowly reached his arms around her. Ember's mouth opened in shock as he began to gently stroke her fur. She groped to form a question, but the question died away before it ever escaped her lips as Absol started to soothingly rub her shoulders and neck. Ember's eyes glazed over and finally closed as she relished the feeling of Absol softly caressing her.

She felt Absol begin to gently pull her head down toward his, slowly leaning his mouth closer to hers. Her eyes shot back open as she realized what he wanted. Her first instinct was to pull away, both out of intimidation and the instinct for personal liberty. But a deeper need began to grapple with those instincts. The need for affection and the desire to love and be loved won out in the end, and Ember found herself leaning in closer of her own free will for the kiss they'd almost shared that day at the contest hall.

At last, their lips met. Ember's heart was pounding so loudly she was afraid Absol would hear it. His kiss was gentle and loving, slow but not too slow. His mouth was also a little cold, probably due to the chilly weather and slight drizzle. Ember felt incredibly warm despite the brisk air, her body shaking slightly with nervousness. However, Absol's touch managed to make her feel more safe and confident, as though he were reaching right into her soul and saying, don't worry, everything is alright.

Ember opened her mouth a little and let him in once she felt more secure. She tasted the faintest traces of the game they'd eaten that morning as their tongues touched. She hoped the taste wasn't too noticeable in her own mouth, even though it wasn't unpleasant. As they continued more passionately, Ember couldn't help letting out a slight moan of pleasure, her shoulders sagging as she enjoyed every second of the otherworldly cascade of feelings racing through her.

Finally, after the most thrilling minute of Ember's life, she and Absol reluctantly broke the kiss. Ember nuzzled her head against Absol's mane, closing her eyes as she heard the sound of his heart. Surprisingly, it was beating every bit as fast as hers. The two remained in the embrace for a long time, each relishing the warmth and affection of the other as much as they could.

"Uh, Ember?" Absol said after a few more moments. "May I get up now?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Ember said quickly, blushing slightly. "Sorry about that."

Ember stood up and got off of him. Absol rolled to his feet, grinning at her.

"Well, that was a pleasant start to my morning," he said.

Ember couldn't help but return the smile. Her legs felt slightly weak, so she waited a moment before walking. She was still in awe that she'd done that. She'd been through countless journeys and trials, fought her way through evil gangs, monster Pokémon, elite trainers, and even travelled across the entire region, but she thought she'd never get the chance to kiss Absol. She nearly fell over again as she thought about it.

However, one little thing still bothered her. She glanced at Absol, looking for a suitable way to form the question.

"So, uh, Absol…what is your nickname, anyway?" she asked.

Absol let out a long sigh. "You're still not gonna let that go, are you?"

Ember shook her head sheepishly. Absol groaned slightly, looking down for a moment. Finally, he let out another sigh, this time of resignation.

"Alright," he muttered. "…It's Shadow."

Ember couldn't stifle a giggle, much to Absol's chagrin.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure we all know how uncreative the name is, Ember," he spat. "It's not like I had a choice in the matter."

"Aw, don't be like that," she said, having the grace to look apologetic. "I'm sorry for laughing. I think it's a cute name."

"It's not supposed to be cute. Now, then, I think it's about time we got going, don't you?"

Ember grinned. "Whatever you say, Shadow."

Absol's eyes narrowed. "Don't push your luck."

 

Ember and Absol finally continued their venture through the last few miles of the region as the sun began to break through the clouds. The drizzle persisted even after the sun shone through, forming a large rainbow in the sky. Ember couldn't keep her eyes off the otherworldly sight, occasionally stumbling over small rocks or uneven ground while she wasn't paying attention.

Absol smiled as he glanced at Ember, who was too utterly enthralled by the rainbow to notice. His thoughts drifted to the kiss they'd shared, which he'd profoundly enjoyed. It reminded him of his first kiss with Elsa, and it was every bit as pleasant and exciting. Ember had made him give up his nickname, but he'd won a much greater battle. Bit by bit, he would win her over and make her his, just as he was hers. And when the time came, he was confident she would choose him over her trainer. He knew that Umbra was right, and he didn't plan on giving Ember up anymore without a fight.

Absol was snapped out of his thoughts by a rustling in the trees nearby. Both he and Ember looked up, trying to find the source of the noise, but neither saw anything except a branch or two bobbing in the wind.

"What was that?" Ember asked.

"I'm not sure," Absol replied. "Might be just a bird Pokémon or something. Let's keep moving."

On her end, Ember merely shrugged and dismissed the matter, too eager to reach their destination to care. As they treaded down the rural route, Ember remembered that they were nearly at the end of the region, and that in a few days, according to what Absol said, they would be done with the journey. She thought back to when Absol asked what she would do when she returned to Rose. The question had caught her off guard, but also piqued another curiosity within her.

"Hey, Absol?" she said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"What are you going to do when this journey is over?"

Absol shrugged. "Not much. Maybe I'll head back to Umbra's town, or find some other place to stay."

Ember glanced at him, scowling thoughtfully. "Well, Umbra's pretty good company, and his city's nice, but is that all? I mean, won't you be kind of lonely?"

"Uh, well," Absol began hesitantly. "I uh…I was kind of hoping…"

Ember raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What is it?"

Absol shook his head. "Never mind, it's not important. Anyway, as much fun as it is talking about me, I think we ought to focus on the fact that you're almost home."

"Well, how are we going to get to the island?" Ember asked. "Umbra's map said it was really far out to sea from here. Unless you know Surf or Fly, we can't get over there."

Absol smiled. "Speaking of our wonderful friend Umbra, I bet you didn't know that he has connections to Pokémon even as far as this end of the region."

"Really? Like who?"

"Like someone who can help us get to the other side of the sea," Absol explained. "There's an HM slave who lives somewhere up ahead. Since he used to know Umbra, I'm betting we can get him to help us."

Ember scowled. "HM slave?"

Absol nodded sadly. "Yeah. You know about HMs, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, a lot of trainers catch Pokémon just to teach them nothing but HMs to help them get across the region easier. They call those Pokémon 'HM Slaves.' It's a pretty fitting name. Anyway, the Pokémon I'm talking about is a Tropius who was released by his trainer. He was an HM Slave while he was with his trainer, so he can use Fly to get us to the Battle Tower."

"Wait a moment. The trainer released a Pokémon that knew nothing but HMs?" Ember asked in horror. "But Hidden Machines are useless in combat! How could a Pokémon survive in the wild like that?"

"With great difficulty," Absol replied soberly. "The worst part is, only a skilled human can make a Pokémon forget HM moves. So, since he's in the wild, he can never learn any useful moves since he can't ever forget any of his HMs. It's a sad life."

"I bet it is," Ember agreed quietly.

"Anyway, he's probably the only one who can help us get to the other side," Absol continued. "Once we find him, I'm sure we can convince him to Fly us to the tower, or at least near it."

"Will that really work?"

Absol shrugged. "You know what they say: A good plan today is better than a perfect plan tomorrow."

With that, the two continued in companionable silence for a time. As Ember walked, she began to feel slightly lightheaded. The trail before her seemed to shift in and out of focus, and she was unable to follow it with her eyes. As the dizziness grew worse, she began to stumble repeatedly down the path, feeling sick at her stomach.

"Absol?" she called, her voice a coarse whisper.

But when she looked at Absol, she saw his blurred form stumbling as well. Faintly, she saw Absol launch a Stone Edge into the trees. Suddenly, there was a loud squawk, followed by a black form flapping away. Finally, Ember's dizziness began to fade enough for her to see clearly, though she still felt slightly sick.

"What…was that?" Ember asked between breaths.

"It's Honchkrow again," Absol muttered bitterly. "I don't know what he was doing, but I scared him off."

"I'm getting really sick of that guy."

"Get in line."

With that, the two took a moment to recuperate, and then continued down the path, keeping a more wary eye on their surroundings. However, no other threats presented themselves as they ventured off the trail and toward the edge of the region. Ember secretly hoped Honchkrow would show himself again. She wanted to fry him alive with a Fire Blast. The thought made her smirk a bit.

After another half-hour's walk, the two finally began to see and hear the ocean around them, the smell of the sea air reaching their nostrils in a matter of seconds. A tall lighthouse also came into view between the trees.

"We're here," Absol announced. "Tropius loves these kinds of places, and Umbra said that he made himself a home here. We're almost done."

Suddenly, however, as Ember and Absol stepped out from behind the trees blocking their view, their smiles faded. About a hundred yards ahead of them were several large, tent-like structures. A few campfires burned, and many Pokémon were cooking caught game. Upon further inspection, most of them were Electric Pokémon, though there were at least fifty Pokémon in the camp, and plenty of them were Water types as well.

"Oh, no," Absol muttered.

"The East Side is here?" Ember asked quietly. "Why are they here too?"

"There's your answer," Absol replied, pointing towards a different section of the camp.

Ember squinted at the spot where Absol was pointing. She saw dozens of large Pokémon being taken out of the nearby lighthouse and shackled or carted away in large groups by the Electric types.

"What are they doing?" she asked.

"It's a slave camp," Absol replied gravely. "They're capturing strong Pokémon, either to trade or use for labor. Tropius probably—wait! By Groudon, there he is!"

The two saw the long, green form of a Tropius being dragged along with the other slave Pokémon.

"They want him for his HM moves, right?" Ember deduced. "I bet they're gonna use him to break through obstacles or fly their agents wherever they need to go."

"Or break rocks to mine for ore," Absol added. "Our job just got a whole lot harder."

"But how could they catch him? Why didn't he just fly away?"

"He probably tried that," Absol replied sadly. "I bet they struck him down with Thunder the instant he used Fly."

"This just isn't fair," Ember pouted. "Why do the East and West sides always have to show up and ruin everything? I'm sick of it! Let's go down there and crush them all, then free Tropius and fly away!"

"There's way too many of them for that. We can't even sneak into the camp from the sea. Take a look in the water."

Ember glanced at the sea near the camp. She saw at least forty Lanturn and other Water or Electric Pokémon swimming around in formations. She groaned in exasperation.

"Well, we have to do something."

"There's nothing we can do," Absol replied. "Unless…"

Absol suddenly turned and ran back through the trees. Ember followed him curiously. Absol was glancing restlessly back and forth, running all around the woods.

"What are you looking for?" Ember called after him.

"Bird Pokémon," Absol replied. "Starly, Farfetch'd, anything."

"Why are we looking for Bird Pokemon?"

Absol briefly glanced back at her, giving her a quick smile.

"We're gonna cause a distraction," he replied. "Then we're gonna go in there, destroy everything in our path, and set free all the slaves."

Ember grinned. "Now you're talking my language!"

 

That night, all was quiet at the East Side slave outpost. An Ampharos was at the top of the lighthouse, using electricity to activate and shine the beacon. The agents were going about their normal duties, occasionally tending to the slaves and\or beating them when they weren't compliant. They continued to set up several man-made tents they'd stolen from nearby towns a few weeks back, and the Pokémon guarding the slaves alternated shifts regularly, many of them heading inside the lighthouse.

At the water's edge, a Klinklang approached his Commandant, Cloyster, and sent off a few sparks in salute.

"Commandant, our scouts are reporting West Side activity nearby," the Steel-type Pokémon said in a grating metallic voice.

"How close are they?" Cloyster asked.

"About three miles away and steadily advancing, Commandant."

Cloyster scowled thoughtfully. "Keep the guards awake and on constant patrol. We can't let the West Side get to the slaves before I take them to Luxray."

Klinklang saluted and returned to the camp. The deep scowl remained on Cloyster's half-concealed face.

"You'll never beat me, Arcanine," he muttered.

Suddenly, Cloyster and all the members of the East Side camp heard a distant but clear noise. It sounded like hundreds of loud squawks and flapping getting closer and closer. Cloyster went over to the captain of the guard, a Gliscor, who was standing in front of a formation of Electric Pokémon, also staring toward the sound.

"Captain, what's coming toward us?" he asked.

Gliscor cocked his head to the side. "I'm not sure, Commandant."

Cloyster scoffed in irritation and continued to watch for any signs of an attack force. Then, suddenly, the source of the noise presented itself. A massive flock of bird Pokémon flew over the nearby trees and above the camp. The East Side agents below watched in fear, confusion, and anger as the huge flock flew all around them, shrieking loudly.

"We're under attack!" Cloyster shouted. "Scramble the guards!"

Gliscor quickly turned and gave the order to his soldiers. Dozens of guards charged into the fray, attacking the bird Pokémon and trying to shoot them down. The 'battle' was pretty one-sided, but it would certainly be a long one, as there were hundreds of bird Pokémon all flying everywhere in insane patterns.

What no one else noticed in the middle of that confusion were two unseen Pokémon sneaking into the camp, their plan having been a success.

 

Ember and Absol quickly ducked behind a few large rocks as a guards scrambled past them. They didn't dare hide near or behind any of the tents, since any Pokémon still inside would see their silhouettes. Once the guards were out of sight—probably in the middle of the chaos nearby—they peeked out toward the lighthouse, seeing one or two slaves still being forced inside.

"We need to get in there," Absol muttered. "But that's the problem. Most of the East Side agents will be in there."

"Since there are tents out here, they must have run out of space for all their agents in there, huh?" Ember added miserably. "Great. How are we gonna deal with them all?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

"Oh, perfect."

Once a pathway was open, seizing their chance, the two ran toward the lighthouse, keeping to the shadows as much as possible. As they went, an Electivire came a bit too close to them while trying to chase down a Fearow. Ember decided that in the confusion of the 'battle,' no one would notice another attack, so she torched it with Fire Blast.

Luckily, no other guards or agents seemed to see the move. Absol nodded, signaling it was alright, and they continued toward the lighthouse. They were steadily getting closer and closer, hearing the sounds of war growing quieter and more distant with every passing second. In fact, they soon found themselves right in front of the entrance, only a few feet away…

Suddenly, about five Starly and another Fearow flew straight past them. The Fearow was actually carrying a dead Stunfisk away in its beak. Ember and Absol ducked away to avoid a Thunderbolt as an Electrode and a Raichu charged after them, stopping in shock when they saw Ember and Absol.

Reacting instantly, Ember launched Fire Blast, finishing off the Raichu before it could even move. Absol used Sucker Punch on the Electrode as it prepared an attack. However, the Electric Pokémon survived the blow. Ember and Absol expected a typical electric move, and they were more than prepared for it. However, the Electrode didn't use an electric move.

It used Explosion.

Ember and Absol were thrown back eleven feet from the blast, nearly deafened from the noise and blinded by the light. They hit the ground with a sickening thud, hearing the sounds of cracking bones. Ember's body was so shocked by the impact that she didn't even feel pain at first. Then, like a dam bursting open, the agony flooded through her half-numb body. She let out a pained groan, hearing Absol cursing nearby as well.

"You…alright?" he called hoarsely.

"No, I'm not okay!" she shouted back. "An Electrode just blasted me across a field! I hate Explosion!"

As she started to regain feeling in her body, Ember slowly and carefully stood up, wincing every time a jolt of pain throbbed in her legs. She saw Absol begin to stand up too, stumbling slightly as he tried to gain his footing.

"What now?" Ember asked worriedly. "We can't do much like this. Can we heal before going inside?"

"I'm afraid we're a little low on healing items," Absol replied sadly. "We'll just have to chance it and hope we don't run into trouble."

Ember shrugged. "Well, that's what we always do, anyway. I'm game."

With that, the two finally—albeit with extreme caution—entered the lighthouse. They instantly saw about a dozen slaves shackled together in the middle of the large bottom room. Ember and Absol ducked behind one of the many large crates inside the lighthouse as they saw two guards patrolling the chamber. One was a powerfully-built Machamp circling the area, the other an Alakazam calmly watching from the opposite doorway near an old pile of gears.

"I'll take Alakazam," Absol whispered. "You get Machamp from behind."

Ember nodded, ever-so-slightly peeking out at Machamp as he checked each slave to make sure their shackles were secure. Absol slowly crept on his belly through the doorway on their left. Ember watched and waited patiently with bated breath as Absol circled around the room. She finally saw him come up behind Alakazam, ready to pounce.

Taking that as her cue, Ember carefully stepped out from behind her cover as Absol grabbed the Alakazam by the throat, dragging him out of sight. She heard a muffled thud from the other room. Thankfully, Machamp seemed not to notice. As Ember started to head for Machamp, she felt the same dizziness she'd felt earlier in the day when Honchkrow was near. It was vaguely and unpleasantly familiar. Shaking her head, she forced herself to keep moving.

As she began to follow Machamp as he circled the chamber, she prayed none of the slaves would give her away. Thankfully, the slave Pokémon apparently were much smarter than they looked. When they saw her, they only briefly glanced at her in surprise, and then quickly looked back down as if they hadn't noticed. She breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Hey, Alakazam, come help me tie down this Gallade," Machamp suddenly called.

When no response came, Machamp glanced over at the doorway, seeing no sign of Alakazam.

"Hey, you better not be getting into the rations," Machamp growled angrily. "We only have a limited supply of those, and—"

Suddenly, Ember sprang at Machamp, latching her claws onto his neck. As Machamp writhed and struggled, she used Psyshock, blasting him with the waves of energy. As his resistance slackened, Ember bit his throat, tearing into the life vein and finishing him off. After a brief death struggle, Machamp finally collapsed to the ground, unmoving.

Absol entered the room, approaching the slaves and cutting several of their shackles.

"Thank you for freeing us," said a Gallade, who was obviously one of the Pokémon the other slaves respected and followed. He also wore an odd yellow ribbon, as did all the other captives.

"Are there others?" Absol asked.

"There are many more of us on the higher levels," Gallade replied.

"Was there a Tropius with them?" Ember asked.

Gallade scowled thoughtfully. "I'm not sure, but I think I saw a Tropius on the third floor."

Absol nodded. "Thank you. Now, can you lead these slaves in combat to help us free the others? The camp outside is in confusion and disorder, so it's the perfect chance for everyone to escape."

Gallade smiled. "I'll take care of it. Alright, everyone, let's go!"

Following Gallade in a surprisingly organized formation, the slaves formed themselves into three rows of seven.

"Well, with only twenty-one Pokémon, we don't have too strong a fighting force," Absol muttered. "We'll have to use brain over brawn. Stay down here 'till we give you the signal."

Gallade and the other Pokémon nodded, moving toward the edge of the stairway, ready to come when called. Ember and Absol slowly and carefully crept up the stairs to the next level. They soon found themselves in a large, kitchen-like area. Ember smelled a delicious aroma all around the room.

"The East Side must be having a ball up here," she muttered.

"Let's change that," Absol replied wryly.

The two suddenly heard muffled laughter, quickly ducking behind a pair of large wooden tables. Peeking out, they saw dozens of agents of multiple types walking to and fro, either eating, talking, or tormenting the band of slaves in the middle of the room. They were cruelly being forced to watch the others eat and drink while they were no-doubt starved.

"We'll need the others for this," Ember whispered.

"You're right, but let's even the odds a bit first," Absol replied. "There're at least thirty agents in here. I'll get a few of them together in one spot, and you roast 'em."

"How are you gonna do that?"

Absol stood up, reaching over the top of the table and grabbing an empty bottle. He then chucked it across the room, ducking back down as it shattered nearby.

"What was that?" they heard one voice yell.

"Go see what it was!" another replied.

Ember slowly lifted her head and watched as a Bronzong, an Eelektross, a Galvantula, a Jolteon and a Zebstrika walked over to the back of the room, shoving a large crate out of the way as they gathered near the shattered bottle behind it. One of them sighed in relief as they saw the source of the problem. Taking that as her cue, Ember activated Drought, brightening the room.

Once the other agents were startled and confused, she jumped up and used Fire Blast, torching the five Pokémon at the rear of the room. The move was entirely successful, the five agents writhing about in agony as the flames enveloped them.

"Now!" Absol shouted down the stairway.

With a furious battle cry, the twenty-one former slaves charged up the stairs single-file and immediately began hacking, biting, and blasting away at the enemy as soon as they reached the top. Reacting quickly, the East Side began to swarm the top of the stairs, trying to block their path. The East Side began to force them back down, but the former slaves held their ground, refusing to be pushed back any further. The two files of soldiers met on the narrow stairway, battling each other one Pokémon at a time. Gallade was in the lead, going sword-to-scales with a Milotic.

Nearby, Ember and Absol tried to sneak around the fighting and free the other slaves. However, a Whiscash and a Carracosta noticed the trick and charged out of the nearby battle, blocking their path. Ember used Solarbeam, taking down Whiscash with ease. Absol tried to use Sucker Punch, but the move failed! Carracosta used Shell Smash, the shell on his back shattering as his body was enveloped in a bright green light.

Absol used Sucker Punch again, this time scoring a direct hit, but the Carracosta survived the blow thanks to its ability Sturdy. It then retaliated with Waterfall, flying at Absol and crashing into him. Absol flew backwards and smashed through the table they'd hidden behind earlier. Ember angrily used Solarbeam, blasting Carracosta across the room until he crashed through a window, falling to his doom.

Ember quickly ran over to Absol, shoving the broken halves of the table away as she checked his wounds. He was still breathing, but definitely out for the count. Ember opened the bag on his back, checking for a Revive, but there were none left. She cursed angrily, looking back toward the stairway. The liberated slaves were losing badly, the East Side beating them one by one as they overpowered and outmaneuvered them.

Ember knew she couldn't afford to waste time. She had to free the other slaves, or they would lose the fight. As much as it pained her, she left Absol's side, running over to the cluster of slaves, who began to cheer her on and encourage her as she carefully burned away the chains on their manacles, making sure not to hurt them in the process.

"Go help the others!" she shouted as she continued.

One by one, the slaves charged into the fray as Ember freed them. Soon, the East Side was caught in a pincer, the two forces of liberated Pokémon squeezing them until they were crushed.

Finally, as the last of the East Side agents fell, after a brief moment of triumph with shouting and cheering, the Pokémon that had earned their freedom surveyed the room. Ember glanced down the stairway, feeling a stab of grief as she saw Gallade lying dead near the top, the fallen Milotic next to him. It seemed like the bravest Pokémon always died first, she thought bitterly. Nearby, a Scizor wearing the same yellow ribbon as the other slaves half-flew, half-waked over to Ember.

"Thank you very much for freeing us," he said calmly. "You've done enough. You're hurt, and your friend needs tending to. We'll free the others. Get out as soon you can."

Ember nodded sadly, watching as the Scizor led the group of Pokémon—which had now reached nearly forty—up the next stairway and into the final battle for their freedom. Ember walked back over to Absol, sitting down at his side. She knew she'd have to carry him out of the lighthouse herself. She wished she'd thought to ask for help, but she realized that the others probably couldn't spare the extra hand anyway.

Finally, Ember reached down and put her paw on Absol's shoulder. She heard him mumble faintly as his eyes slowly blinked open.

"It's alright, Absol," she muttered, gently stroking his fur. "I know this is will hurt, but I need your help."

Despite his no-doubt disoriented state, Absol gave her a tiny nod. Ember leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. She then reached down and pulled his paw over her shoulder, supporting him as he slowly stood, grunting in pain. Above her, Ember heard the sounds of battle beginning to die down. Even as the two slowly walked toward the stairs, Ember started to feel the same dizziness again that she'd felt before.

As Absol leaned against her, she felt warm liquid on her side. She glanced at him, seeing blood covering his ribs from where the Shell Smash-empowered Waterfall hit him hard. He was lucky to still be breathing. Just getting to the first staircase alone was an agonizing process. Ember found that she needed to lean on Absol a little to keep going as well. The mysterious dizziness, headache and sickness began to overpower her, and she found herself struggling to keep going. The two supported each other as they began to descend the stairs, Ember dealing with the sickness and Absol with his injuries.

After a full five minutes of carefully treading down the stairs and occasionally stopping to avoid tripping, the two finally made it back down to the ground floor.

"Ember…move," Absol groaned.

"What?" she said, surprised.

"I said move!"

Absol pushed Ember aside as a Klinklang burst into the room, using Gear Shift. The metallic agent shined brightly as his stats were overpowered. Absol managed to launch a Flamethrower, roasting Klinklang. But it wasn't enough to take it down, and Klinklang began to charge at Absol, its speed greatly boosted. Just as it was about to use Gear Grind, Ember torched it with Fire Blast from the left. Finally, Klinklang let out a grating metallic shriek as it collapsed to the ground, slowly burning to ash.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Ember muttered.

With that, Ember limped back over to Absol, feeling even sicker than before. She put her left paw over Absol's shoulder and he put his right over hers, the two continuing to slowly head for the exit. Finally, at long last, cold, fresh air assailed their nostrils as they made it outside, smelling the sea air once again.

"Don't move, you West Side lapdogs!"

Ember jolted as she heard the sharp voice. Suddenly, she felt herself yanked off the ground and held in a crushing, vice-like grip. Absol was grabbed as well by a Swampert, held tightly by the throat. She tried to twist her head back and burn the Pokémon holding her, but the agent grabbed her by the neck with one arm. She then stopped struggling as several more East Side agents stood in front of her, ready to attack if she tried anything.

"Hold them until we can transport them to Luxray," another voice said.

Ember faintly recognized the voice. It sounded too familiar to be just a coincidence. She craned her head toward the source of it, her jaw dropping as she saw who it was. It was one of her old teammates from her days with Rose, one who stuck by her through tournament after tournament.

It was Cloyster.

Ember was stunned speechless for a moment. Then, in her ecstasy at seeing one of her old friends, she grinned broadly.

"Cloyster! Is that you?" she called.

A brief look of surprise crossed Cloyster's features. Ember realized that the question was too vague, since the Cloyster race wasn't too uncommon.

"Cloyster, it's me, Ember!" she tried. "Don't you recognize me?"

Recognition finally dawned in Cloyster's eyes. After a brief silence, he nodded to the guards.

"Enough," he said. "Put them down."

At his command, Ember and Absol were suddenly and unceremoniously dropped onto the grass. Ember turned, seeing the Pokémon that had been holding her was a Blastoise, which now headed toward the water nearby as well as the Swampert. There was also a Politoed nearby with the ability Drizzle, which explained all the rain. She turned toward Cloyster, who was now flanked by the Blastoise, the Politoed, and the Swampert.

Overcome by a rush of joy, Ember managed to stumble over to Cloyster without thinking, wishing she could jump up and hug him in her happiness.

"Cloyster!" she greeted eagerly. "I can't believe it! What in the world are you doing here?!"

Cloyster smiled. "It's been too long, eh, Ember? Yeah, Rose released me a while ago, and eventually I found myself here."

"You found yourself in an East Side outpost?" Ember asked. "Were you captured too? Are any of our other teammates here?"

"No, there's no one else here but you."

Suddenly, Ember was hit with a stab of doubt. "Wait a moment, this isn't right. Why are these guards obeying you? Are you…?"

"I'm afraid so," Cloyster said.

Before she could even wrap her head around the awful truth, Ember heard footsteps coming from the tents behind Cloyster. She watched in horror as the area was soon flooded with East Side agents, Cloyster standing in the lead. Ember recoiled in shock, her jaw dropping.

"Oh, no," Ember muttered. "No, no, no, no, no. This can't be right. You can't be with the East Side too."

"I'm sorry, Ember," Cloyster said. "When I was lost in the wilderness, Luxray took me in, and thanks to the skills I learned for those tournaments, I quickly became one of his chief commanders."

Next to Ember, Absol coughed a little, pushing himself from the ground and standing on his own, albeit still slightly unstable. He scoffed at Cloyster.

"You call that a grand entrance?" Absol asked between small breaths. "Try something productive next time with your 'betrayal'."

"Meh, I'm not here for your entertainment," Cloyster replied nonchalantly.

"Are you proud of the things you've done since your release? How about all the Pokémon you've killed?"

Cloyster regarded him calmly. "Hey, it's a cruel world, and you do what you have to if you want to survive. Nothing I've done is any crueler than what trainers like Rose do every day, so why should I hesitate?"

"That's great logic," Absol spat. "I'm sure your other teammates would be proud of what you've done, how you've betrayed them all."

"After the way they treated me, they had it coming," Cloyster retorted.

"Huh, you're pretty talented at making excuses. You must have spent a lot of time trying to justify yourself. Good work."

Scowling angrily, Cloyster nodded toward one of his lieutenants. The East Side agents encircled Ember and Absol, cutting off all routes of escape. Ember and Absol knew that the Drizzle drenching the fields would strengthen all the enemy Water types and enhance the accuracy of the Electric types. They had no chance against so many powered-up Pokémon at once. Ember sadly looked at Absol.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "This is my fault. If I'd just waited for the others to come before I took you outside…"

Cloyster chuckled. "Oh, you think if you had the slaves helping you, things would be different? Well, don't feel too bad. You have no idea how many soldiers we still have lurking in that lighthouse. They'll be more than enough to handle your little band of slaves, and even if they're not, we certainly are. So, you shouldn't blame yourself. You would have lost anyway. I must admit, though, I didn't expect the bird Pokémon ruse."

"Cloyster, why are you doing this?" Ember asked desperately. "You were a great friend and teammate. This isn't like you at all!"

Cloyster sighed. "This isn't like me? Sorry, but you don't really know me, and I'm not about to tell you my whole life story while you try to think of a way to escape."

The East Side agents began to move in on Ember and Absol, no-doubt to capture them and take them to wherever their main base was. Ember wanted desperately to find some way to resist her traitorous old friend and his hordes, but she was still feeling the mysterious nausea from before, and she could tell Absol was feeling it too.

"Guess it's the end of the line, huh?" Absol muttered.

Suddenly, however, a Gliscor flew towards Cloyster, panting and looking mortified.

"Commandant, the West Side is here!" the bat-like Pokémon screeched rapidly. "They've broken through our rear guard!"

The powerful rain suddenly faded as Sunny Day was activated somewhere, and while it wasn't nearly as powerful or long-lasting as Drought, it temporarily eliminated the Drizzle. A blast of flame shot toward Cloyster, Blastoise stepping in the way and taking the deadly attack. The nearby trees were then burned away, a wave of Fire and Dark Pokémon charging into the outpost.

Ember and Absol tried to use the distraction to escape, but they were surrounded on all sides by fighting and grappling Pokémon of various types. Ember and Absol cursed angrily, searching for any way to escape the circle of chaos, but none presented itself. They finally had a means of escape, but no way to leave!

"We've got to blast our way through before one side wins!" Absol yelled. "Let's go!"

"Right behind you!" Ember replied.

On their last legs, struggling against both their injuries and their vaguely familiar sickness, Ember and Absol charged into the fray, blasting away at any Pokémon in sight, trying to cut a hole in the wall of enemies surrounding them. For the most part, it was useless. There were far too many Pokémon battling and clashing in the base now, and whenever any of them fell, a dozen more would take their place, and Ember and Absol were running out of steam fast.

Suddenly, another massive force of Fire Pokémon rushed into battle from the opposite end of the field, trapping the East Side in a pincer. Ember was shocked to see none other than Arcanine in the lead. The sounds of battle briefly increased to the point of being deafening. Then, abruptly, the noise began to die down until silence finally reigned once more. Ember had never been more chilled by any silence.

The East Side agents had lost.

"Well, well, well," a sickeningly familiar voice cawed. "How sad. It seems Cloyster got away."

Ember and Absol, now surrounded by Fire Pokémon, hesitantly turned and saw Honchkrow fly down, perching himself on one of the few unburned trees left nearby. They desperately hoped he hadn't seen them, but those hopes were instantly dashed when he turned and gave them a wry smirk.

"We really need to stop meeting like this, eh?" he said.

"I'd rather we didn't meet at all," Absol replied bitterly.

To their left, Arcanine scrutinized the battlefield carefully, and then nodded to his soldiers.

"Take whatever supplies, slaves and prisoners you can find," he ordered calmly. "Track down Cloyster if you can."

The West Side agents saluted and went off toward the lighthouse, no-doubt trapping the slaves inside. Arcanine then turned to Ember and Absol.

"It seems you two are our prisoners once again," he said. "Make no mistake, I'll kill you at the first sign of resistance this time."

Honchkrow cawed in amusement. "Not like you could resist, anyway. You've no-doubt been feeling weak and dizzy lately, am I right? I bet you still have no idea the depth of my grand scheme."

Ember's eyes narrowed. "You poisoned us, right?"

Honchkrow's grin slowly faded. "Uh…yeah. I poisoned you two earlier today."

"Typical," Absol muttered.

Honchkrows grin returned. "I knew I'd get the chance to capture you sooner or later today, and it looks like I got lucky. You really had me worried when you stupidly charged into the East Side outpost for whatever reason, but thanks to you, we got to kill two Starly with one stone: capture you and take over the base."

Absol gritted his teeth. "Do you ever get tired of being the most disgusting bird on the face of the earth?"

Honchkrow cawed gleefully. "There's one thing I never get tired of: making you angry! We were planning this attack for months, but you really made it easier with your little infiltration and liberation attempt. Oh, look, here comes Arcanine's force. Let's see the fruits of your labors, shall we?"

Surrounded by Fire types, the slaves Ember and Absol had previously freed were now being escorted out of the lighthouse, once again bound and chained together. A few of them glanced sadly at Ember and Absol before being dragged away.

"They'll no-doubt be very useful in our mines," Honchkrow said. "In fact, so will you, Absol. Now, then, the poison in your body will be healed if you come quietly."

Ember and Absol were quickly encircled by a group of Fire Pokémon similar to the ones that captured them in the icy forest a few months back. Honchkrow grinned wickedly again.

"Don't worry, we have Pokémon that can fly you back to our main lair," he said. "I'm sure Houndoom has really missed you two."

 

"I've really missed you two," greeted a chillingly familiar voice. "So nice of you to jump out of the frying pan and into the fire just to see me again."

Ember and Absol now stood before the leader of the West Side, once more at the bottom of the West Side headquarters in the mines, surrounded by blazing fires and West Side agents ready to attack at the slightest sign of provocation. The heat in the room was becoming slightly unpleasant even for Ember. She shuddered to think of how it was affecting Absol.

In the back of the room, the shadowy form of Houndoom himself was inside the massive, roaring fire, not even condescending to approach them this time. Ember could tell that Absol was holding back the urge to rush forward and try to kill him, although he was doing an admirable job concealing it.

"It's funny," Houndoom mused. "With all the things I've been hearing about you two, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were myths."

"Are you done with your pickup lines?" Absol asked wryly.

"Ha! That's the one thing I always like about you and your friend Umbra: your cutting wit! Too bad I won't get to enjoy any more of it in the days to come."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Houndoom shrugged. "I thought it would be obvious. Last time, you were here as my guests. Now, you're my prisoners. And finally, Ember's Drought ability is going to help us end this war."

Ember scoffed. "If I wasn't going to help you before, what makes you think I'd do it now?"

Houndoom smiled. "Why, your sentimentality, of course. If you don't assist us, Absol will die."

Ember recoiled as if struck. She looked to Absol, whose face was a grim mask.

"Here's how things are going to go this time," Houndoom said matter-of-factly. "Absol, have you ever heard the human proverb, 'life without pain has no meaning?'"

Absol's head cocked to the side. "I might've. Why?"

Houndoom grinned wickedly. "I'm going to give your life plenty of meaning. You thought it was hell working for me before? Now, you're going to ache. You're going to suffer. You're going to burn. And by the end of our time together, you'll be on your knees, begging me to end your pain, and I won't."

"You wish," Absol spat.

"We'll see how long your confidence holds out in the slave mines. You had sympathy for the slaves in the East Side outpost, but now you'll have empathy, as well. I'll show you what it's like to be a slave, to live like one, and probably die like one."

Ember looked worriedly at Absol, but he gave her a reassuring smile. She wished she had his calm.

"As for you, Ember, you and Absol will regret becoming so attached to each other," Houndoom continued. "You're going to assist us in the war against the East Side. It's a very interesting situation you're in, I must say. If you resist or disobey me, Absol will die. And without Absol, we'd have no way to keep you in check, effectively making you useless to us, so you'll be killed too. And if Absol resists, he'll be killed, leading to the same result. Absol will die if you're killed in combat, too, since he's not nearly as useful to us. In other words, if either one of you resists me or dies, the other will die as well. That should be enough to keep both of you under control, eh?"

Ember and Absol exchanged nervous glances, knowing that their lives were about to be changed forever. And they had been so close to their goal! Now it was lost forever. Ember would never see Rose again, and if she wasn't careful, she'd never see Absol again, either. The thought suddenly made her realize something important.

"Wait a moment," she said sharply. "How do I know you won't just kill Absol anyway while I'm on the battlefield? How can I be sure he's still alive?"

Houndoom waved his claw dismissively. "I'll let you two see each other occasionally, if you obey me without question. Now, then, Ember, Arcanine will escort you to your new quarters, and he will serve as your 'guardian' on the battlefield. He'll also keep a close eye on you to make sure you don't try anything stupid. As for you, Absol, since I know you're so fond of Honchkrow, you'll be under his command in the mines."

Absol glared daggers at Honchkrow, who smiled innocently at him.

"Isn't that nice, Absol?" Honchkrow said cheerfully. "You always wanted a purpose in life, and now you have one: working for Houndoom as a slave in order to keep Ember alive as his soldier."

While Absol was no-doubt trying to think of a way to escape that involved killing Honchkrow, Ember hesitantly glanced at Arcanine's cold, unreadable eyes. She shuddered at the thought of working for Houndoom. Despite all they'd been through, all the times they'd escaped, she was now his pawn in the gang wars. Even worse, Absol was his slave. Would they ever escape, or were they doomed to spend the rest of their lives—however long that would be—fighting under the West Side banner?

"I think that about covers it," Houndoom said nonchalantly. "Now, are you two going to get moving, or will I have to kill you both already?"

Ember and Absol sadly looked into each other's eyes one last time before being escorted away, Ember with Arcanine and Absol with Honchkrow. Houndoom grinned widely as they went.

"Oh, and one last thing," Houndoom said as they went. "As the ruler of the army that you now serve in, let me be the first to say…WELCOME TO THE GANG WARS!"

Chapter 17: Trial by Fire


	17. Trial by Fire

Chapter 17: Trial by Fire

After one of the most fitful, restless nights she'd ever had, Ember reluctantly opened her eyes to her first day as Houndoom's pawn, hearing the rhythmic ticking of the weird clock on the wall to her right. As her vision focused, she saw the patterned dark-blue walls with vertical emerald stripes all around her, a similar color to the sheets of the bed she was lying on. She stretched herself out, taking a moment to clean her fur before carefully hopping off the bed and onto the mahogany floor.

To others, the room in the large mansion might be a posh, luxurious place of rest, but to Ember, the green stripes on the walls might as well have been steel prison bars. The previous day, Arcanine had taken her out of the mines and led her through the city above. She'd held her breath as she passed through the streets filled with West Side agents, trying not to look as terrified as she felt. Numerous Fire and Dark Pokémon walked by her, occasionally glancing at her indifferently. She'd never felt so out of place in her life.

Arcanine had then led her to the large mansion she was now staying in, saying it was where all the high-ranking or crucial members of the West Side lived, and that since she was so important to the West Side in the gang wars, she would be residing there as well. He led her inside, taking her to her room, leaving a few berries and other personal items on the vanity before telling her she would be tested tomorrow. He then left on that somewhat cryptic note without even bothering to lock the door behind him, probably since she couldn't—or wouldn't—leave because Absol would pay the price.

She'd then spent the night trying uselessly to sleep, cringing every time she heard footsteps down the nearby halls as the other important members of the West Side living in the mansion went by. She'd half expected an Infernape or a Magmortar to smash down the door and brutally maul her in her sleep for her past battles with the West Side. Thankfully, none of them came into the room, save for a Torkoal who occasionally brought her some food or cleaned the room. After the first few times, she'd grown indifferent toward him and his regular appearances.

Ember now waited by the empty wardrobe near the door, anxiously watching the brown clock on the wall. Arcanine said that when the clock chimed six, she would be tested by him. Ember hadn't seen too many clocks before, but she could tell it was nearly six. It was a living nightmare to imagine what the test might be like. At least Houndoom had allowed her to keep the trainer bag-mostly since Absol would have little need for it in the mines-but Arcanine had expressly forbidden its use in the test.

A sudden knock on the door snapped Ember out of her thoughts. She was surprised that whoever it was even had the courtesy to knock before entering.

"Well, it's not locked, and I doubt I could do to stop you from coming in," Ember called nonchalantly.

The door opened, unsurprisingly revealing Torkoal entering with a small tray of food balanced on the shell on his back.

"Good day, Miss Ember," Torkoal greeted calmly. "Arcanine has requested to see you in the foyer when you're finished with your meal."

Ember glanced at the tray, which was holding a surprisingly generous amount of Poffin and Poke Block.

"Well, at least he knows how to treat his top captives," Ember muttered, taking the tray and setting it on the ground. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, Madam."

Ember frowned slightly. "Say, Torkoal, what's it like working for the West Side? I mean, what can I expect?"

"Well, our jobs are entirely different, after all."

"Yeah, but how do you feel about yours?"

"I'm still breathing," Torkoal replied impassively.

With that, Torkoal left the room, somehow closing the door behind him. Ember stood there in disbelief for a few seconds before raising an eyebrow.

"That's confidence inspiring," she muttered.

With that, Ember leaned down and tried one of the Poffin. It was excellently cooked, with a well-balanced flavor. It was then that Ember confirmed something she'd suspected for a long time: she'd used way too much spice in the Poffin she'd cooked for Absol a while back. The memory gave her a pang of sorrow as she realized those good days were long gone. She hoped Absol was alright in whatever horrible place Houndoom had sent him.

When Ember was finished with her meal, she saved the leftover food for later and headed out of the room and into one of the absurdly long hallways leading to the foyer. She occasionally stopped to glance at some of the beautiful old pictures hanging on the walls, most of them covered in a layer of dust. A lot of them showed images of wide open meadows and valleys, the kind that Ember and Absol would travel through every day, and that she would never see again.

Ember reached the foyer in a few minutes, ever wary of the crafty Chandelure hanging from the ceiling who liked to scare the tenants as they passed beneath him. She'd had the fright of her life the previous night when she was walking down the halls to get a drink. She'd unwittingly passed beneath the Chandelure, mistaking him for a real chandelier, and he'd suddenly sprung down behind her and let out an eerie maniacal laugh, sending her screaming and running back to her room. Thankfully, he seemed to be asleep, but she remained cautious nonetheless as she circled around him.

Finally, Ember saw Arcanine standing at the entrance and talking with a Ditto, and she reluctantly approached him. As she came closer, Arcanine glanced away from Ditto, who then left the room. Arcanine favored Ember with a calm, unreadable eye.

"I'm glad you came," he said.

Ember couldn't help scoffing slightly. "Like I had a choice?"

"You did, and you made the right one," Arcanine replied. "Please follow me. It's time to test your skills in combat."

Ember scowled. "Why? You guys chose me for my ability. Why should I have to prove myself in some stupid test?"

"Houndoom assigned me to look after you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to protect you all the time," Arcanine said coldly. "If this is going to be done, it'll be done right, and I'm going to know for sure whether you can defend yourself on the battlefield, or if your past victories were nothing more than overhyped flukes."

"Do you do this with all the Drought Ninetails you abduct?" Ember asked.

"No, this was Blaziken's job until you killed him," Arcanine replied evenly.

"Well, he didn't exactly give me a choice."

Arcanine shrugged. "More or less."

With that, Arcanine led Ember out of the mansion and into the West Side-controlled city. Ember nervously followed him through the gates and into the streets. She kept her head held high, determined not to show Arcanine any signs of fear as they walked along the dusty roads, occasionally seeing other West Side agents patrolling the town or moving supplies.

Ember nearly gagged on the bad taste in her mouth as she realized that she was one of them now. As much as it sickened her to admit it to herself, she was a West Side agent, doing her part to help out in a cause that would probably destroy the region and kill millions of innocent Pokémon. Maybe it would have been better if Luxray had killed her when they first met.

Ember managed to snap herself out of those dark thoughts just in time to avoid bumping into Arcanine. He'd stopped walking, standing in front of a large, decrepit rectangular building with a pair of old statues at the front.

"We're here," Arcanine announced. "This old Pokemon Gym is where you'll be tested."

"And if I refuse?" Ember asked curtly, trying to mask her nervousness.

"Well, you're free to leave at any time," Arcanine replied calmly. "In fact, I'm the only one who would try to stop you if you wanted to leave the West Side right now."

Ember snorted. "Yeah, right, I'm sure no one else will stop me. Besides, I can't leave as long as Houndoom has Absol, which is the only reason I'm here at all."

"Absol won't live forever, you know," Arcanine pointed out. "I know you feel angry right now, but that's only natural for anyone who's made to do something they don't want to do. That will pass with time, and I'd much rather have you as a permanent ally than someone who's only here because of a prisoner."

"You mean you want my ability as a permanent ally," Ember shot back.

"It would be helpful," Arcanine conceded. "But I'm much more interested in your supposed talents. If what I've heard is true, you'll be the first Drought Ninetails we've had than can hold her own against top commanders. For all I know, you may be able to defeat Mienshao, or even Luxray himself."

Ember looked down, contemplating her options, which weren't exactly numerous. She had no idea how powerful Arcanine was, but she didn't want to risk finding out by trying to resist. As much as she didn't want to go through this test, she knew she had no choice. Arcanine stepped past her and headed for the gym doors, Ember reluctantly following behind. A pair of Heatmor guarding the entrance stepped aside and let them pass, opening the doors as they did so. Ember entered a room that was nearly pitch-black. Arcanine gave her a brief nod, and Ember used Drought, illuminating the area.

She found herself standing on a blue mat in a large, wide-open arena, empty bleachers surrounding the room. A wave of nostalgia washed over her as she looked around the old stadium. The fancy lights, the cheering of crowds, the fantastic battles…she thought back to all the times she'd seen and heard those things while fighting in arenas like this with Rose, feeling an odd pain in her gut when she did so. The whole gym had a sad aura about it without those added elements.

On the other side of the stadium, Ember saw a reptilian Pokémon with odd red mohawk-like scales on its head, a tall Pokémon shrouded in white fur and leaves, and a massive black dragon Pokémon. Ember heard Arcanine close the door behind her.

"Ember, I'd like you to meet Scrafty, Shiftry, and Hydreigon," Arcanine said. "If you prefer nicknames, then you can call them Gunny, Sifter and Otachi. Guys, meet Ember, our newest Drought lead."

The Scrafty known as Gunny and the Shiftry known as Sifter smiled and waved politely. Otachi didn't even bother to make a move. Despite that, Ember decided there was no reason to be impolite, so she nodded at greeting to them and then glanced at Arcanine.

"So, what? Are they your vanguard?" she asked.

"Vanguard?" Sifter said incredulously. "Hardly. We and Arcanine are old friends. Glad to meet you, by the way. Please, though, don't use my nickname. Just call my Shiftry."

"This is Houndoom's latest catch?" Otachi scoffed. "You've got to be kidding me. She doesn't look like she'd last six seconds in a real fight."

"Now, now, there must be a good reason why Houndoom chose her," Gunny interjected. "The Master always knows what he's doing."

Otachi scowled at Ember. "Listen, punk, let's just get one thing straight: Drought Ninetails don't last too long on the battlefield, and I highly doubt you'll be breaking any records out there. So, when the real fighting happens, you stay out of my way. Got it?"

Ember smiled. "Sure, don't worry. I won't disturb your corpse."

Before Otachi could shoot back a reply, Arcanine coughed loudly.

"Ahem. Now that the introductions are out of the way, let's get on with Ember's 'initiation,'" he said.

"Let me guess," Ember cut in. "I'm supposed to battle the three of them?"

"Precisely," Arcanine replied. "You'll start with Gunny, and if you beat him, you'll face Shiftry, and then Otachi."

Gunny frowned. "Since when was I the weakest? I'm at least tougher than Shiftry."

Shiftry grinned. "Maybe in your wildest dreams, lad."

"Can you please let me finish a sentence without trying to make a witty comeback?" Arcanine asked in exasperation. "Gunny, take your place. Everyone else, step back and let them battle."

Arcanine and Shiftry walked off the arena and sat on two of the bleachers. As Arcanine sat down, he pulled out three Full Restores and Max Elixirs from a nearby sack on the bench. Below, Otachi smirked at Ember.

"You'd better hope you don't beat Gunny and Sifter," she said smugly. "Once you step into the ring with me, you'll regret being alive."

"Be quiet," Arcanine said sharply. "Get over here now."

Still smiling, Otachi flew over to the bleachers near Arcanine.

"Now, remember, these are just sparring matches," Arcanine said. "You aren't supposed to be trying to kill each other, as much as I know some Pokémon here would like to."

Otachi snorted haughtily.

"Are you both ready?" Arcanine asked.

Ember and Gunny nodded.

"Alright," Arcanine said. "Then the two of you will fight when I say go. GO!"

Ember jolted at the unexpected call. Gunny suddenly leapt forward and used Drain Punch, slamming his fist into her ribcage and knocking the wind out of her. Ember was sprawled on the ground, gasping for breath, hearing the sickening sound of Otachi laughing at her from the bleachers. Finally, she managed to stand up, glaring at Arcanine.

"That was a cheap shot," she spat. "This isn't a fair fight."

"Fights are never fair," Arcanine said emotionlessly.

Ember quickly rolled to the side to avoid another Drain Punch, then blasted Gunny with Solarbeam. The reptilian Pokémon was knocked back several feet by the move, nearly to the edge of the ring. However, he actually managed a smile.

"You'll have to hit me harder than that," he said in a singsong tone.

When Ember saw Scrafty pull out his held item, she finally realized why he was so confident. Gunny activated the Leftovers, slightly healing himself. Ember cursed under her breath. Beating Gunny while he was constantly healing himself would take forever, and he'd eventually wear her down. However, a solution struck just in time.

As Gunny made another charge toward her, Ember's Quick Claw activated. She used Will-o-wisp, burning the Scrafty and weakening his move. Gunny used Crunch, nailing Ember dead-on. However, she quickly spread out all her tails at once, using them to maintain perfect steadiness. She wasn't even slightly knocked off balance by the blow. As the Leftovers healed Gunny, the burn weakened him as well, cancelling it out.

Finally, Ember launched Fire Blast, torching the unsteady Gunny. He flew backwards and crashed to the ground with a grunt. As the smoke cleared, the anxious spectators saw that he was unconscious. Ember smiled a bit at the victory.

"Not bad," Arcanine said, tossing Ember one of the three Full Restores and Max Elixirs next to him. "If you're ready, then you're next opponent will be Shiftry."

Ember caught the Full Restore and Max Elixir in her paw and drank it down, sighing contently as it healed her.

"Bring it on," she replied.

Arcanine nodded to Otachi, who rolled her eyes and flew down to Gunny, picking him up and carrying him off the arena. Ember quickly turned off Drought so Shiftry's Chlorophyll couldn't activate. Luckily, the natural sunlight was finally creeping through the windows enough to light up the room, allowing them to at least see each other. Smiling, Shiftry eagerly leapt down and faced her.

"I love fighting cocky newcomers," he said jovially. "You ready?"

"I'm always ready," Ember replied, smiling back.

"Go!" Arcanine called.

Ember took the first move this time. She immediately used Fire Blast, hoping to end the fight in one move thanks to Shiftry's Grass type. However, Shiftry expertly leapt to the side just as the flames drew near, skillfully avoiding the technique with ease.

"What was that?" Shiftry asked in mock surprise. "Were you aiming for the bleachers, or what?"

Without waiting for a reply, Shiftry used Nasty Plot, greatly boosting his special attack strength. This time, Ember took a risky second to aim carefully, using another Fire Blast. It sailed directly toward Shiftry, and she was certain he wouldn't be able to avoid it this time. To her surprise, Shiftry didn't even try. Instead, he used Endure, a wall of light shielding him as he took the hit and barely survived.

Suddenly, Shiftry yanked out his held item. Ember watched in fear as he ate a Salac Barry, boosting his speed. Shiftry then grinned.

"Now you'll see what an old pro can really do," he bellowed.

Shiftry suddenly raised up his leafy fans, whipping up a small whirlwind and using Leaf Storm. The shimmering green shards of energy flew at Ember faster than the eye could see, crashing into her and pelting her across the arena. She'd never felt a more devastating Grass attack. The entire world spun around her as she hit the floor hard, rolling several times before coming to a stop.

There was a long pause. Arcanine, Shiftry, and Otachi all watched Ember, waiting to see if she would be able to get up. She could feel their eyes boring into her even without seeing them. She struggled to open her own eyes, but the darkness felt so good…

"Is that it?" Shiftry asked between breaths.

"Ha! I knew she was weak!" Otachi said. "The last Ninetails at least reached me before losing."

Arcanine sighed. "It looks like the winner is—"

Suddenly, however, Ember groaned slightly. The others watched in surprise as she slowly began to rise, her legs wobbling slightly as she did so. She walked back toward the center of the arena, searing pain shooting up her paws with every step she took. Finally, she smiled slightly.

"Close, but not quite," she muttered.

Ember turned on Drought and blasted Shiftry with Solarbeam before he could react, sending the weakened agent flying out of the ring and knocking him out. Arcanine and Otachi watched in silence for a few moments. Finally, Arcanine actually smiled a little.

"Very good," he remarked. "Winning on your opponent's fault is still winning."

With that, he tossed her another Full Restore and a Max Elixir as well. Ember gratefully drank the medicine down, waiting to face Otachi both nervously and eagerly. The black dragoness flew down from the bleachers slowly and nonchalantly. As much as she already disliked Otachi, Ember almost envied her confidence. She rarely ever had good experiences with dragons in the past. Otachi smirked when she saw the slight fear in her eyes.

"Scared already, little mutt?" she taunted.

"Yeah, I'm scared that Arcanine will make me clean up the mess after the fight," Ember shot back.

Otachi chuckled. "Well, I hope this doesn't make you too nervous, but I've never lost one of these fights. You put on a pretty good show, but I've eaten tougher Ninetails than you for breakfast."

Ember acted as confident as she could, but the news did make her nervous. She knew that Otachi might 'accidentally' go too far and seriously wound or even kill her if she lost the fight. She quickly shook the doubts out of her mind. She'd beaten tougher Pokémon than Otachi too. Even if she were outmatched, she would find a way to win. Even as she thought about it, an idea began to form in her mind.

"If both of you are ready for your match, you can take your places," Arcanine said indifferently.

With that, Ember and Otachi faced each other in the middle of the arena, locking eyes and scrutinizing each other's movements, looking for obvious strengths and weaknesses. Ember calmed herself, ready for the toughest fight yet. She leaned over and drank down the Max Elixir Arcanine gave her, but she held some of the liquid in her mouth.

"You really think a suicide lead can beat a special sweeper?" Otachi asked smugly. "You can't possibly—"

"Go," Arcanine interrupted.

With that, Ember and Otachi charged forward to begin the fight. However, before Otachi could even attack, Ember spat out the liquid from the Max Elixir in her face. While Otachi flinched in shock and tried to wipe the liquid from her face, Ember nailed her with Fire Blast and sent her flying backwards in pain. Otachi glared daggers at her.

"So you can't beat a real opponent without cheating, eh?" she seethed.

"Fights are never fair," Ember replied in monotone.

Arcanine smirked a bit. Otachi immediately retaliated to Ember's ploy with Surf in her fury. Before the powerful spray of water hit her, Ember spread out her tails again to keep balanced. The impact stung badly, but her Drought had still weakened the blow. Ember then used Will-o-wisp to burn Otachi, even though it wouldn't affect her special attack strength.

Otachi winced slightly as the burn did its job, but she quickly struck back with Fire Blast, taking advantage of the Drought and torching Ember badly. As she struggled to cope with the agonizing pain, Ember decided to give Otachi a taste of her own medicine and used Fire Blast as well, the flames pelting Otachi until she nearly fell out of the air. When she regained her airborne balance, Otachi snarled at Ember.

"Not bad, mutt, but this firefight's just getting started!" she spat.

Otachi used another Fire Blast, but this time, Ember managed to leap to the side just in time to avoid the blow. She then launched a Fire Blast of her own, but Otachi dove and flipped through the air, the flames sailing past her. Unbeknownst to each other, both combatants simultaneously realized that it would take more than Drought and Fire Blast to end this fight.

Ember's Quick Claw activated, and this time, she used Solarbeam. Despite its weakness against dragons, Ember managed to put some authority behind the stroke, and she got to hear the satisfying sound of Otachi grunt in pain as the energy hit her in the gut. However, a dangerous light crossed Otachi's eyes. She then used the move that would very likely end the fight: Focus Blast.

In the split second she had to think, Ember made a quick mental calculation. Focus Blast would finish her easily, but it had relatively low accuracy. Her only chance was to predict where Otachi would fire and dodge the killing blow. As the black dragoness fired the sphere of energy, Ember used another dangerous millisecond to watch its direction.

Moving on almost pure reflex, Ember flung herself to the left and fell flat onto the ground, the Focus Blast sailing inches above her head. She even felt the energy slightly singe the fur on her back before the ball crashed into the nearby wall, blasting open a hole that let the natural sunlight in. Ember's eyes widened as she saw the hole, swallowing hard at the thought of what would have happened if the move had hit her.

Before Otachi could strike once more, her burn pained her yet again. Ember could tell she was almost finished, and she knew she had to strike the last blow quickly. However, her Quick Claw didn't activate this time and Otachi launched another Focus Blast. Ember actually yelped in fright as the second killing move flew at her. Luckily, her adrenaline worked to her advantage, and she managed to jump clean over the ball of power as it blasted a large crater in the ground beneath her.

As Ember landed, she had to watch her footing to avoid catching her leg in the crater. Finally, Ember decided to take a risk and use another Fire Blast. Otachi moved to avoid it, but she slightly messed up her timing, probably thanks to all her injuries. The move connected perfectly, knocking Otachi out of the sky and sending her crashing to the mat.

Ember stood there for a few moments, panting hard, her heart pounding. For the longest time, Otachi merely lied there, unmoving. A smile slowly crept onto Ember's face. She'd actually beaten Otachi. She couldn't help but relish the accompanying smug sense of satisfaction.

However, just as she was about to turn and leave the arena, she heard a muffled groan. Ember watched in horror as Otachi slowly spread her wings and came to her senses, rising from the ground. Ember braced herself for the worst, but she soon saw that the fight had gone out of Otachi. The dragoness was far too badly hurt to continue the battle. The anger was also gone from Otachi's eyes, replaced by a calm look of what seemed like resignation mixed with admiration.

"That was good," she said between breaths. "That was really, really good. I've never seen a Pokémon dodge three moves in a row like that before. I think I caught your name was Ember?"

"Uh…yeah," Ember replied, taken aback. "Why didn't you just use Dark or Dragon Pulse, though? You would've won if you'd hit me with that twice."

"My old trainer wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the socket," Otachi said bitterly. "My fourth move is actually Strength, since he needed a quick HM user and didn't care that I still knew the move when he released me."

"I'm sorry you were released," Ember said earnestly. "I guess we have something in common after all."

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, that's that. I'm finished. You're a pretty good fighter after all."

Ember couldn't help smiling slightly. Though there was still a trace of bitterness in Otachi's eyes, she left the ring and flew back over to Shiftry and Gunny, who were finally coming to. Ember walked over and grabbed the last Full Restore and Max Elixir from Arcanine, gulping them down greedily. Arcanine glanced approvingly at her.

"Not bad," he said. "You've passed the test. You can go back to your quarters now."

Ember's jaw dropped. She tossed aside the used potions and whirled to face Arcanine.

"What?!" she seethed. "I just beat three of the toughest opponents I've ever faced, and all you have to say is 'not bad?'"

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Arcanine asked in an infuriatingly calm tone.

"Just admit that I'm way better than you thought I was!"

Arcanine shrugged. "I didn't have any opinion of you in combat until now. Besides, your performance wasn't that impressive. Sure, you passed the test well enough, but just barely."

Ember gritted her teeth. Once she felt the potions healing her system, her firm confidence began to build up and boil in her gut. She briefly glanced back at the arena and then locked eyes with Arcanine again.

"Let's change this up a little," she offered. "How about you take a shot at me?"

Otachi, Shiftry, and Gunny looked at her in shock. Ember briefly felt a sense of satisfaction that she'd had the courage to challenge Arcanine, but his reaction was the last thing she was expecting. To her surprise, he actually grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said.

 

Absol hacked away at the rocky wall in front of him with his claws for what must have been the thousandth time that afternoon, his front paws covered in dirt and blood from the day's work. As he searched desperately for Spheres, Heart Scales, and other ore embedded in the walls while struggling with the sweltering heat of the maze-like West Side mines, he wondered how many Pokémon had already died under these conditions.

"Come on, everyone! Let's see some real effort!" Honchkrow squawked down at them from his perch on a ledge nearby. "You know the drill: the more ore you find, the more food and water you get."

Absol pretended the rock wall was Honchkrow's face to keep himself going as he tore at it. Behind Honchkrow, there was a large metal container that would be used to transport the ore Absol and the other slaves collected to Houndoom. Every time Absol found a piece of ore, he brought it to the container and dropped it inside. For some reason, none of the other slaves did this yet, but he merely assumed they were waiting until Honchkrow called a rest to bring all their ore at once.

To his right, a Scizor was called away from his work to help carry a Grumpig that had passed out under the burning heat and horrible working conditions. Absol sighed and struck the wall with Stone Edge, shattering a tough rock and revealing a large Prism Sphere. He picked it up in his mouth and took it over to the container, hearing a large metallic thud as he dropped it in. With that, he returned to his spot at the wall, continuing the slow and painful task.

Absol shuddered to think of how much the ore would help the West Side's war effort. He was working as hard as he'd ever worked in his life, but his labors were being used to further Houndoom's sadistic goals. Still, Absol forced himself to go on against both the mental and physical fatigue, knowing that he had to keep going in order for Ember to stay alive.

As Absol continued to pound and slash away at the dirt and rocks until his paws grew numb from the pain, he thought about what Ember must be going through right now. A stab of worry and grief cut through him like a knife as he realized that Ember was in the exact same situation Elsa was in the last time he was with the West Side. She would be sent out there somewhere on the battlefield, her life in peril with every passing moment, and he had no way to help her or even know if she was alright until Houndoom either decided he could see her, or she was killed in action.

Absol was snapped out of his thoughts when his claw struck a thick black stone. He sighed in irritation. The thicker stones were nigh-impossible to break, and every time one revealed itself and he accidentally struck it, he'd either have to find a way to dig around them or risk shaking the dirt above loose and collapsing the wall, which would only lead to more work on a different spot. He carefully dug in his claws and tried to pull out a Red Sphere behind it, wincing as a sharp stone cut into his already bleeding arm.

Absol heard deep-throated laughter nearby, which only served to tick him off even further. He glanced at the Salamence to his left, who had an impressive pile of ore behind him. He'd temporarily stopped working and was grinning at Absol.

"You're new here, eh?" the dragon chuckled.

"What's it to you?" Absol spat, licking the blood from his paw.

"I can tell. Most new Pokémon are too soft to take this work, but you'll get used to it."

Absol scoffed. "I'm a lot of things, but 'soft' isn't one of them."

Absol then used Psycho Cut, breaking through several stones at once to emphasize his point. Salamence briefly raised an eyebrow. The dragon then turned and smashed through a large chunk of the wall with Dragon Claw, grabbing a huge Green Sphere and smugly tossing it on his pile. Absol recognized the challenge, turning back to the wall as well. He then used Stone Edge, the jagged missiles pulverizing even the black stones and allowing him to pull out the ore behind them.

Grinning, Salamence tore into the wall, rapidly smashing and clawing through the rocks with all manner of remorseless moves. Mustering his strength, Absol did the same. He could tell Salamence had ridiculous physical strength, but somehow, Absol managed to hold his own in the contest. The desire to 'beat' Salamence and prove his point managed to even make him forget about the pain as the two continued to rip through the rocks and collect more and more colorful pieces of crystalized charcoal.

Before he even knew it, Honchkrow was already calling a halt. Panting and gasping for breath, Absol stepped back from the wall in relief, surprised at how much time had passed during his and Salamence's 'competition.' Absol quickly grabbed the impressive amount of ore he'd collected piece by piece and dropped them one at a time into the large container behind Honchkrow. The other slaves still weren't bringing their ore to the container, and Absol began to suspect he was making a big mistake somewhere.

"Alright, everyone, let's see how you did!" Honchkrow cawed.

Suddenly, a green, reptilian Pokémon appeared next to Honchkrow seemingly from nowhere. Absol soon recognized him as the Keckleon that had led him and Ember into the forest ambush a few months back.

"Keckleon will now examine your progress," Honchkrow announced matter-of-factly. "The more ore you've found, the more you'll eat."

Keckleon suddenly disappeared for a few seconds, then reappeared next to a nearby Hitmonlee, who jumped in fright as the reptile materialized before him and examined the pile of ore next to him.

"A fair haul," Keckleon announced. "One half-serving."

Keckleon then disappeared and reappeared next to another Pokémon, making a similar evaluation. He was obviously using his camoflage skills as a means of frightening unsuspecting Pokémon rather than just walking up to them. It was an insidiously clever move; it kept the slaves in fear, wondering where he would appear next and making them start if they weren't expecting it.

As Keckleon continued to evaluate the ore piles, Absol finally realized his mistake. The ore each slave collected was supposed to be evaluated before it was put in the steel container! Absol cursed bitterly and mentally screamed at himself for making such a stupid mistake. Now it would look like he hadn't collected anything! He'd spent hours pounding away at a wall and working harder than he'd ever had to in his life, and it was all for nothing!

When Keckleon finally appeared in front of Absol, the reptile scoffed.

"No ore collected at all?" Keckleon asked in disbelief. "Well, no food or water for you, then."

"Look, there's been a mistake," Absol said quickly. "I put the ore I collected in the steel container already. I didn't know we were supposed to keep it for you to inspect."

Keckleon glanced at the container, which was now being filled with all the ore collected by the other slaves who had been examined already. He then looked back at Absol, smirking.

"Nice try, but I've heard that one before," Keckleon taunted. "No effort, no food."

Absol angrily stuck his bruised, bloody claw in Keckleon's face, causing the reptile to flinch slightly.

"Does this look like 'no effort' to you?" Absol seethed.

Keckleon shrugged. "Well, it's not my fault you didn't happen to find anything during your work. Some spots are good for finding ore, and others aren't."

With that, Keckleon vanished again, Absol suppressing the urge to pound him into the wall. Finally, after a few other inspections, Keckleon muttered something to Honchkrow, who cawed loudly again.

"That will be all," Honchkrow announced. "You may all take a twenty-five minute break to eat before returning to the walls."

The other slaves eagerly stepped away from the wall and found places to sit down on the ground and relax in the massive underground tunnels, some talking with fellow slaves, others eating alone. Absol let out a long sigh and decided to walk around a little to try and take his mind off his hunger. He hoped he would at least be able to collect as good a bounty of ore next time, but for now, all he could do was starve.

"Hey, you!"

Surprised, Absol turned toward the source of the voice. He saw the Salamence from before looking at him near one of the cave walls a few yards away.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yeah, you!" Salamence called. "Come over here."

Absol hesitated for a few seconds. He had no idea what Salamence wanted, and for all he knew, the powerful dragon could want to pulverize him for their 'duel' before. Seeing his reaction, Salamence chuckled.

"I'm not going to bite your head off," the dragon called jovially. "Just come over here."

Although the comment didn't reassure him overmuch, Absol still had nothing better to do, and he knew it wouldn't be wise to make a Salamence angry. He tentatively walked over to the dragon and sat down a few feet away from him, remaining wary in case of an unexpected attack. Salamence chuckled again.

"You're smart to be cautious, but you don't have to worry," Salamence reassured him. "I just wanted to say I'm impressed at your strength. It's a pity about the mistake, though."

Absol snorted bitterly. "Yeah, a mistake that'll cost me the day's meal."

Salamence nodded knowingly. "Almost every newcomer makes that mistake the first time around. Honchkrow loves it when that happens. He gets to work the slaves into the ground and collect tons of ore, while avoiding having to feed them for a full day."

"I should have done like all the others," Absol muttered. "I'm just not used to copying other people to survive. I can't believe I didn't recognize my mistake before it happened."

"Most Pokémon would recognize the mistake under normal conditions, but don't forget, this heat is driving everyone crazy. Houndoom leaves the mines in these conditions on purpose for just these kinds of mistakes. It's almost impossible to think clearly down here because thinking can lead to rebellion."

Absol nodded, recognizing the insidious fact. However, he suddenly realized something else.

"You could have said something," he angrily pointed out. "Why didn't you tell me I was making a mistake?"

Salamence shrugged. "If I did, you would've gone to the container and tried to take back your ore. Anyone caught trying to take ore from the container is immediately killed."

Absol looked down, reluctantly conceding the point.

"So, why did you call me over here?" he asked. "Just want to talk to the new guy?"

Salamence laughed. "Nope. Since I don't like to see people starve for simple mistakes, I'm gonna give you some of my food today."

Absol's eyes widened. "Really? But, how can you afford to do that?"

Salamence smiled. "I used to be a physical sweeper back in the day. I always have enough food."

The dragon stood up and moved aside, gesturing to a generous helping of berries and uncooked game in a large pile behind him, as well as several bottles of fresh water. Absol gave a whistle of surprise at the impressive portion.

"Wow," he muttered. "You must never get hungry down here, huh?"

"Yeah, I almost always have more than I can eat. I usually share what I don't eat to the weaker Pokémon down here who don't get much food. And I'm sharing it with you today, since you put on such a good performance. Besides, you drove me to work harder, so I wouldn't even have this much if it wasn't for you."

Absol grinned. "Well, I've never been known to turn down free food."

With that, Salamence moved about a third of the pile of food in front of Absol, who no longer kept his distance. Aside from the berries, the food was mostly raw game, such as slaughtered Patrat and Bidoof. It certainly wouldn't taste good, but it would get him through the day. He and Salamence wolfed down their bounty, the hunger defeating all thoughts about the bad taste. Finally, Absol gratefully looked up at his new friend.

"Thank you," he said earnestly. "By the way, you said you were a physical sweeper. How did someone so strong and valuable end up down here?"

"I worked for the West Side's army, but I was sent down here for disobeying orders," Salamence replied. "I used to be on a trainer's Sun Team before I came here, though, and I suppose I was pretty useful, since I covered most of the team's weaknesses. But when we lost in a major tournament, my trainer decided that the team needed some serious renovations, and I had no place on the new end result."

Absol's eyebrow went up marginally. "Your Sun Team was in a major tournament? That tournament wouldn't happen to be the NPCT, would it?"

Salamence's eyes instantly lit up. "Ah, you've heard of us! Yeah, we were the runner-ups in the tournament before some trainer wiped us with Pokémon that counter sun teams, like Tyranitar."

Absol couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, I've heard all about it. Say, what other Pokémon were released from your team?"

"Just about everyone. Me, Victreebel, Volcarona, Cloyster, and our Drought lead, Ember, were all released. You know, our master pit Ember against a Gyrados and didn't switch her out. I was so angry! She should have switched Ember out and sent me in. I'd have crushed that Gyrados in two moves flat!"

"I bet you would have," Absol agreed. "Do you know why the others were released?"

Salamence let out a long sigh. "Victreebel, Volcarona, and Cloyster were released almost by accident; the PC was filling up so fast, and Rose—that's the name of our trainer-had to get rid of a few Pokémon to make room for more eggs. She didn't even hesitate to release them when their usefulness came to an end. I also heard that Victreebel never made it in the wild on his own, and Volcarona was killed in battle while serving with the West Side."

"And Ember?"

"Ember's release made me rethink my opinion of humans," Salamence replied resentfully. "You see, a long time ago, Rose left a Drought Ninetails and a suitable stud in the local daycare and bred many Vulpix, including Ember. However, she never took the first Drought Ninetails out of the daycare, so she was breeding more Vulpix every day. After the tournament, Rose double-checked Ember's stats and found out that her IVs weren't quite 'perfect.' When she checked the daycare, however, she found a new Vulpix with a flawless IV count."

Absol felt a lump in his throat. "So, she was replaced after all…"

Salamence merely nodded. "Our team leader, Charizard, was really sad to see it. I think Ember was almost like a daughter to him. I know he was like a father to her."

Absol looked down at his feet. He'd suspected that Ember had been replaced ever since he first heard her story, but being told the truth still left a bitter taste in his mouth. Ember would be heartbroken if she ever learned about it.

"You know, the worst thing is not knowing what ever became of them," Salamence said. "Cloyster might still be alright, but Ember was more sweet and cheerful than strong. It makes me want to kill Rose for sending her into the wild when all Ember ever did was try to make her happy."

"She's alright," Absol said firmly. "She's become a lot tougher in the wild."

Salamence did a double-take. "What?! What do you mean? You know her?"

"I've travelled with her ever since she appeared in the wild. You wouldn't recognize her if you saw her. She's really changed. What Rose did was awful, but it might have been the best thing for her."

Salamence broke into a grin. "Ah, it's so great to hear she's still up and at 'em! Where is she now?"

Absol looked away sullenly. Salamence's grin slowly transformed into a look of horror.

"No!" he cried. "She can't be here too!"

"Don't worry, she's not in the mines. But she is with the West Side. She's Houndoom's latest weapon. She'll be alright, though, you can take my word for it. She'll survive no matter what, and we'll find a way to escape together."

"I hope so," Salamence said gravely. "God knows she doesn't deserve this. When we were in the tournament together, everyone was feeling horrible, but she helped us pull through. Even if she wasn't the strongest of us, she had the most spirit, and she did all she could to share that spirit with us. She's an amazing person."

"…Yeah," Absol quietly agreed. "She certainly is."

The two remained in companionable silence for a while. Finally, Salamence glanced at Absol again.

"Hey, uh, you don't happen to know where Cloyster is, do you?" he asked.

Absol briefly debated over whether to tell Salamence that Cloyster was now a Commandant of the East Side. He promptly decided against it.

"I haven't seen him," Absol replied. "You can only get so lucky. Sorry."

"That's alright. I'm sure he'll be fine, and it's enough to know for sure that Ember's at least okay too. Listen, I'll help however I can when you guys plan your escape."

"You'll be the first to know."

The two heard the grating sound of Honchkrow cawing loudly, signaling that the break was ending after half the promisd time and it was time to resume working. Absol and Salamence stood up, walking back toward the mine walls.

"I'd like to talk to you again when this is done," Salamence said. "But this time, bring your own food, okay?"

Absol smiled. "Not a problem."

 

Ember heard the sickening crack of bones as she hit the ground for what must have been the tenth time. Gritting her teeth in pain, she rose just in time to avoid another lightning-fast swipe of Arcanine's claw. She'd turned Drought off already to prevent Arcanine from strengthening his Fire moves, but that left Psyshock as her only method of attack thanks to his Flash Fire.

"You need to stop being so defensive," Arcanine admonished her. "You're focusing more on my moves than your own."

"That's easy for you to say," Ember spat back. "You actually have other moves you can use!"

Ember leapt and rolled to the side to dodge Arcanine's Flare Blitz and then used another Psyshock pulse to blast him backwards. However, the blows she inflicted on him barely seemed to have any effect. She was about to take another shot, but Arcanine suddenly sprang at her with Extremespeed, slamming into her and knocking her to the edge of the arena.

Ember desperately fired another Psyshock, but Arcanine dodged the pulse with ease and continued his steady advance. Ember tried to circle around him, but Arcanine bolted at her with Extremespeed again, cutting her off and smacking her against the wall. Ember spat out the blood in her mouth before pushing off the wall, charging at Arcanine. She tried to leap at him and bite his neck, but Arcanine ducked under her and she barely managed to land on her feet.

Arcanine then struck her from behind with Flare Blitz, sending her flying backwards despite the ineffective type. As Ember hit the ground again, she knew she would be horribly sore and covered in bruises the next morning. She felt a sharp jolt of pain in her stomach as she stood up again, and it only grew worse as she jumped back to avoid a Dragon Pulse. Ember couldn't help but take a moment to be impressed by Arcanine's move variety. She was definitely starting to regret making the challenge.

"There's no shame in surrendering, you know," Arcanine said calmly. "It can sometimes save your life if you're facing a superior adversary you can't hope to beat. You did alright for a new recruit."

"Screw you," Ember spat between breaths, furious at his patronizing tone.

Shrugging nonchalantly, Arcanine fired another Dragon Pulse at her. As Ember dodged in the same way as before, Arcanine used Extremespeed to intercept her. However, that was exactly what Ember was hoping for. She managed to spread her tails out just in time to remain balanced when she was hit. Before Arcanine could recover, she quickly grabbed him by the neck and leapt onto his back, biting and clawing with all her anger.

Arcanine thrashed and struggled as Ember rapidly blasted him with Psyshock while ferociously clawing and biting him, hoping to take him down and end the match. Arcanine, however, had other plans. Before she could react, Arcanine suddenly leapt back, slamming Ember against the wall. He then fell onto his back, crushing her against the floor. As Ember's grip slackened and her vision darkened, Arcanine rolled to his feet and threw her off, kicking her sharply as she landed on the ground.

There was a long, cold silence. Ember gasped for breath, both the wind and her senses knocked out of her. The world spun around her, and she began to feel consciousness slipping away. No, she decided, that would not happen again. She was tired of being beaten. She was tired of being knocked out. All her life, she'd hated losing, hated always being forced to sleep by Pokémon she despised.

Mustering all her strength, forcing her aching, half-numbed limbs to move, Ember slowly rose from the ground. She stood firm, defiantly glaring at Arcanine. She knew she would just be knocked back down again, but she refused to give in. Gunny, Shiftry, and Otachi stared at her in awe. As Arcanine watched her, she saw a brief glint of admiration in his eyes.

"You really did beat Tyranitar," he said. "Sadly, there are no second chances in the gang wars. You'll be called on again in the morning."

The last thing Ember saw before hitting the deck was the flash of Arcanine's flaming claw.

 

Ember let out a low groan from her incredibly sore, dry throat as the old, despised feeling of waking up after being knocked out took hold of her. She didn't even bother trying to open her eyes or lift her head yet. Her head throbbed even worse than usual, and she ached in places she didn't even know she had. She merely lied there—wherever she was—until the pain finally eased enough for her to move slightly.

When Ember slowly opened her eyes and her vision stopped swimming, she found herself lying on the large, blue-and-green bed in her room. She carefully tilted her head up, the throbbing pain still tormenting her. She saw a tray of food on the floor, meaning that Torkoal had recently visited. As the memory of the test came back to her, Ember cursed under her breath. She vividly felt the bump on her head from where Arcanine had hit her. She made a mental note to pay him back for that somehow.

Ember glanced out the window, seeing the sun beginning to set, the sky bathed in an orange hue. She sighed miserably and lied down again, deciding it had been too long a day to get up now. She'd had enough of the West Side, of Arcanine, of his tests, and of constantly fighting. She shut her eyes and tried to get some real sleep for a change. After all, she would probably have to get up bright and early tomorrow to be a pawn for Houndoom and fight the East Side.

"My first day with the West Side," Ember muttered. "Great warm welcome."

Chapter 18: The Call of Battle


	18. The Call of Battle

Chapter 18: The Call of Battle

"I see," Luxray muttered as Mienshao concluded his report. "So the West Side has finally secured that Drought Ninetails after all."

"Unfortunately, yes," Mienshao affirmed. "However, we've been able to retaliate quite effectively for any damage we've received. Our ninth and eleventh battalions have secured four minor bases around Houndoom's fortress, and our soldiers have finally succeeded in driving out Arcanine's forces in the Northern Fields. It was a close fight, but we won with the information given to us by the Guest."

Luxray raised an eyebrow. "Impressive. I thought those fields were well guarded by an entire legion of Ditto and Toxic-users."

"They were, until I personally led a squadron of Fighting Pokémon and wiped them out," Mienshao replied, a tiny hint of pride in his voice.

"Excellent. Is there anything else?"

"No, Leader. If that's all, then I will return to the battlefield and lead a small force to take their forest outpost."

Before Mienshao could turn to exit the large, captured Pokemon Center, Luxray motioned him to halt.

"There is one more thing," Luxray said. "I wonder: why have you never asked for anything?"

Mienshao paused, his head cocked to the side curiously. "What do you mean, Leader?"

"You're by far the most faithful and powerful of all my commanders," Luxray replied. "You've risen through the ranks so quickly it's been an embarrassment for others, and you've never failed me in any missions I've given you. As my right-hand, you could have asked for all sorts of rewards; power, luxury, or even just a raise in payment or rations. And yet, all you've ever requested is enough food to keep you going and a place to rest. Is there nothing you want? Or do you just believe so strongly in our cause?"

Mienshao looked down. "Well, Leader, there is one thing I desire."

"And that is?"

Mienshao firmly met his gaze. "Please, Leader, send me to attack Houndoom's base when the time comes. I want to command the force personally."

"That's an unusual request," Luxray mused. "Why is this so important to you?'

"Have you heard of the NPCT, Leader?"

Luxray nodded. "What of it?"

"Well, Leader, I was one of the top participants before joining you. Believe me, I'm perfectly satisfied to be fighting for our cause to usher in a new age of perfection, but before I was your right-hand, I was one of the strongest competitive Pokémon alive."

"And?"

"My trainer and I had gone through many tournaments before," Mienshao continued. "We'd made quite a name for ourselves, and I was the core of all his major teams. However, in the early rounds of the NPCT, I was defeated by a Drought Ninetails."

That caught Luxray's interest. "Ah…now I begin to see."

Mienshao nodded bitterly. "Leader, until then, I was respected by humans, feared by Pokémon, and adored by my trainer. But losing to a Drought lead because of a misfire? It was the ultimate disgrace and humiliation. My trainer released me shortly after that, and I eventually ended up here, as you know. I never thought I would see that Drought Ninetails again, until I heard the reports about Ember. The Guest confirmed it. It's her, Leader. She's the one who ruined my life."

"You want revenge," Luxray said.

"Badly," Mienshao agreed. "Leader, it is Ember's fault that I was taken from my world and into another one. As much as I'm glad to serve you, she still made me lose the respect of my master and my teammates. Our first priority during any battle is to defeat the Drought Ninetails powering the enemy forces anyway. I want to be the one to do it this time."

Luxray smiled. "I understand. But how badly do you want revenge on Ember? What are you planning to do once you reach the battlefield?"

Mienshao's expression darkened. "I will break every bone in her body until the pieces are as small and numerous as the sand on the beach, and I will keep her alive just long enough to allow her to scream until her lungs burst. And when she is finished suffering and bleeding and begging, I will split her skull."

The two Magnezone flanking Luxray winced. Even Luxray's eyes widened slightly.

"…I see," Luxray muttered finally. "Your request is granted. Dismissed."

Mienshao bowed and exited the Pokemon Center through the sliding doors. Luxray merely remained silent for a few moments.

"Ember certainly knows how to make enemies," he finally said with a smirk. "Mienshao won't even be her deadliest one."

 

"Sir, I can't possibly agree to that," Arcanine said.

"Have I asked whether you agreed or not?" Houndoom replied curtly.

Arcanine sighed, knowing it was a losing argument. He briefly allowed the flames he and Houndoom were standing in to refresh him with his ability Flash Fire and then looked back to his leader.

"Why do you want Ember to be placed so far out onto the battlefield, Sir?" Arcanine asked as calmly as possible. "It's only been five days since her test."

Houndoom rolled his eyes. "Yes, and in those five days, Luxray and his forces have been making powerful comebacks and taking more of our land. Ember has only been in a few minor skirmishes. I want her in the middle of the battlefield so she can do what she was captured for: win us the war."

"Sir, I'm certain that our forces near the secondary defensive lines can hold out a bit longer," Arcanine reasoned. "Wouldn't it be better to place her behind the lines and allow our soldiers to strengthen their inner defenses?"

"Yes, but I want our soldiers to be able to actually attack the enemy forces instead of playing defense to the end. When the enemy retreats, I want them to be hunted down, and we'll need Ember much closer to the front lines for that."

"You're forgetting one thing, though, Sir," Arcanine replied. "Ember is invaluable to us. If you send her out there and she gets killed, we won't have her ability on our side anymore."

Houndoom shrugged. "We lose Drought Ninetails all the time. I went to a lot of trouble to get her on our side, and her ability will be used like all the others to win as many battles as possible before she dies. I'm confident we can win the war in the end without her anyway."

Only after thousands of our agents have died uselessly, Arcanine thought bitterly.

"If that's all, you may go," Houndoom said nonchalantly. "And Ember will be placed at the secondary lines. Is there anything else?"

Arcanine could sense Houndoom was practically daring him to question him further. They'd been at this type of discussion too many times before and Arcanine decided he should be a bit bold and take a risk.

"Yes, there is," he replied carefully. "Sir, could the reason for you wanting Ember out there involve Absol?"

Houndoom's eyes narrowed. "I don't take your meaning."

"Well, Sir, it's obvious that Absol will be devoting any spare time he has plotting a way to escape, probably one that will involve rescuing Ember and, more than likely, killing you."

"Are you insinuating that I'm putting her out there on purpose to kill her?"

"I'm not insinuating anything, Sir. After all, like you said, you went to a lot of trouble to get her here. But if Ember did happen to be killed in battle, leaving you free to dispose of Absol in a heartbeat, it wouldn't be the greatest tragedy for you, would it?"

"I would be very, very careful if I were you, Arcanine. Your rank and skills will only get you so far. Pokemon have died in my presence for less than you've said. Now, get out."

Arcanine quickly saluted and left the fiery room, knowing he could pursue the subject no further. As he continued through the scorching mine tunnels, he was certain that Houndoom couldn't care less if Ember died. Arcanine, however, had other plans for her. He'd been greatly impressed when she'd had the courage to challenge him to combat, even if she wasn't ready. He was certain he could make her a permanent ally after seeing that edge to her personality.

As Arcanine exited the mine, his eyes had no trouble with the bright sunlight of the city above. He knew he'd have to put Ember on the battlefield as Houndoom commanded. But there was no way he would let her be killed, orders or no orders.

 

Ember felt a vague sense of foreboding as she passed through the foyer of the old mansion. She hadn't been called on for a full day, and she expected a messenger to arrive any second now and summon her to battle once again. In the five days since her test, she'd been through two minor battles against the East Side. But she knew that soon, she would be placed in much harsher battles. All the tenants in the mansion were kept up to date with the progress of the war, and the West Side was losing more and more ground every day.

As Ember decided to head for the kitchens and see if she could sneak some extra food, she saw Torkoal climbing up a set of stairs nearby while carrying a tray of food on his shell. He was moving at a Slugma's pace in that funny way he always did that usually drove most of the other tenants crazy. She couldn't help but smile slightly as he slowly but surely made his way up the stairs, one small step at a time.

"Hi, Torkoal," she greeted. "Need some help?"

Torkoal slowly managed to turn his head toward her. "Oh, hello, Miss Ember. No, I think I can handle it. I just—urk!—need to reach the top, and I'll be alright."

"You know, I could carry that up for you," Ember offered. "You're always working so hard. Why don't you take a break? Head back to your room and relax a little."

"I don't have a room," Torkoal replied emotionlessly. "I sleep in the cellar."

With that, Torkoal continued until he eventually reached the top, Ember once again left in bewilderment. Finally, she merely shrugged and went on her way, hoping that Torkoal could find some happiness in his day. Soon, Ember reached one of the doors that led to the kitchens, already smelling the delicious aroma of well-cooked meat.

She quickly formed a plan in her head. The Tangrowth that served as the cook was wise to most of the tricks the tenants would use to steal food, and the repercussions for attempting to do so were usually quite severe. Still, Ember was quite hungry after her usual morning battle practice sessions with Shiftry, and she wouldn't get another chance to eat for hours, even if she were lucky enough not to be called to action. She had to try for it.

Finally, Ember worked up her nerve and pushed her way through the door, ducking behind the counter. She spotted Tangrowth plodding through the kitchen, carrying many plates and trays in its multiple vine-like arms. She peeked out with bated breath all around the posh kitchen, looking for any good food to take.

Finally, she spotted a large, half-eaten steak sitting on one of the counters. Ember's mouth began to water. She knew that most of the other tenants had already eaten, and that the steak was probably nothing more than the leftovers from the afternoon lunch, so at least she wouldn't be stealing anyone else's meal. Ever so slowly, she crept toward the counter, stopping and holding her breath every time Tangrowth passed by.

Finally, after nearly three minutes of sneaking through the kitchen, Ember reached the counter that held her prize. However, she heard Tangrowth coming up behind her. In a panic, she quickly squeezed herself into one of the large cupboards nearby, praying Tangrowth wouldn't see her. As the cook came closer and closer, Ember knew he would spot her any second now.

Suddenly, Ember had an idea. She carefully reached out and grabbed one of the plates sitting on the counter above, then hurled it across the room, hearing it shatter nearby. Startled, Tangrowth turned and plodded off toward the noise. Her heart pounding, Ember walked back toward the counter, quickly standing on two legs and grabbing the steak in her teeth. She then turned and ran out of the kitchen before Tangrowth returned, pushing her way back through the doors.

Finally, once she was sure she hadn't been seen, Ember mentally laughed at Tangrowth and proudly trotted back down the hall with the steak in her teeth. She was already starting to savor the succulent taste of the meat. For the past five days, she'd had nothing to eat but Poffin and berries. And now, she had a plump, juicy steak to enjoy. Maybe she could even bring some of it to Otachi as a peace offering.

As she headed back to her room, however, she saw Gunny standing outside the door. When she came closer, he turned to her, briefly eyeing the steak in her mouth.

"I was waiting for you," he said. "Please tell me you didn't steal that steak."

Ember gave him a wry look that said 'no promises.' Gunny merely shrugged.

"Arcanine sent me to find you," he said. "You're needed on the battlefield."

For some strange reason, the steak in Ember's mouth no longer tasted as good.

 

Absol's stomach churned as yet another slave—this time a Sunflora—collapsed from heat exhaustion while trying desperately to yank out a large piece of ore caught between two rocks. A Marowak who was working next to her called for help, and soon, Keckleon appeared from seemingly nowhere and ordered the Marowak and a nearby Scizor to carry the Sunflora out of the mines. With that, Keckleon calmly ordered the work to be resumed and the slaves continued to hack away at the wall as though nothing happened.

"The amount of care they treat us with is pathetic at best," Absol muttered angrily.

Absol heard Salamence pound the wall with Dragon Claw at his left.

"And at worst, death is certain," the dragon added. "You know, the body can only take so much heat and so little water. Some Pokémon just can't work as hard as others under these conditions."

Absol cut through a big stone with Psycho Cut and grabbed a large Green Sphere, putting it in the small metal bucket to his right that each slave used to carry their ore.

"Something has to be done about this," Absol said.

Salamence scoffed. "Well, there's nothing that can be done. It's just life. Anything else is wishful thinking."

"No, I mean it," Absol said firmly. "Something needs to be done now. If all of the weaker Pokémon who can't work collapse, even the stronger ones will have much more of a load than they can handle. In the end, if nothing is done, every single Pokémon in these mines is going to die."

Salamence stopped clawing away at the wall, glancing at Absol for a moment.

"Listen, if it's any consolation, I think you're right," he replied. "But there's nothing we can do. What the slaves really need is water, but all the water is kept up in a well above the city, and Honchkrow and Keckleon will distribute it as they see fit. They'd much rather keep more than enough water for themselves than give it to us."

With that, Salamence returned to his work, but Absol couldn't help feeling as though a solution were right in front of him and that he could almost see it. Absol desperately pondered it as he stabbed his claw between two black rocks to pull out a rare Heart Scale. A thoughtful scowl remained on his face for the entire duration of the work hours.

It wasn't until each of the slaves had their buckets inspected and food and water distributed later that the idea finally struck like Thunder. It was a grave risk, but it needed to be done. Absol looked up from his meager meal as Salamence walked over and sat by him.

"I think I have a way to help everyone," Absol said.

"Really?" Salamence said, surprised. "Alright, let's hear it."

It only took Absol a good three minutes to explain his plan out of the twenty five they'd been given to eat. By the time he was finished, Salamence was looking at him as though he were crazy, which by now he probably was, at least a little.

"That has to be one of the stupidest, hair-brained ideas I've ever heard," Salamence said. "I love it. When do we start?"

"We'll need to get as many of the slaves to help as possible," Absol replied. "Let's eat quickly and use the time we have left to send word to the others. Make sure no guards hear you."

With that, the two wolfed down their food and water as fast as possible, which wasn't too hard considering their hunger. They then spent the next ten minutes going to and fro around the mines, finding as many slaves as they could that were still relatively healthy while being infinitely cautious around the guards. The other thirteen minutes were cut short by Honchkrow who claimed it was important to get back to work.

Finally, later that evening, when a large number of the guards and most of the slaves were asleep, Absol and Salamence went to the agreed location to meet with any of the slaves who were willing to help. It was a relatively concealed spot in the mines that the guards wouldn't be patrolling that night, and it would serve its purpose.

"This is all the help we could get?" Salamence asked.

"Beggars can't be choosers," Absol muttered.

The only slaves who had arrived were a Sandslash, a powerful-looking Scizor with quite a few scars, a Grumpig whose eyes were nervously shifting back and forth, and an Ampharos. Absol's eyes narrowed slightly as he scrutinized the Ampharos carefully.

"You…wouldn't happen to work for the East Side, would you?" he asked.

Ampharos nervously met his gaze. "Uh, yes, I do. Or, at least, I did, until I was captured by the West Side."

"And what makes you think we're going to trust an East Side lackey?"

Absol felt Salamence put his large paw on his shoulder.

"Absol, she's in the same position as the rest of his," his dragon friend said calmly. "That she's here and willing to help us takes guts. We need to trust her and get this done."

Absol grudgingly nodded after a brief moment of silence. Ampharos looked visibly relieved that she would be accepted in their team.

"Alright, everyone," Absol began. "You all know the pitiful state the mines are in. Every slave in the underground is collapsing one by one, and even the stronger ones are unable to keep going. Do you know why that is?"

"We don't have enough water, obviously," Sandslash said.

"Exactly," Absol replied. "I see only one solution to that: if Keckleon and Honchkrow won't give it to us, we take it ourselves."

The other slaves nervously exchanged glances.

"Now, we all know the risk involved," Absol continued. "I won't lie to you. If we're caught, we'll all probably be killed. But if we don't do this, sooner or later we'll suffer the same fate anyway, as well as all the other slaves in the mines. This needs to be done, and we're the only ones who can do it. If anyone wants to leave, though, go ahead. No one will think any less of you."

There was a long silence. Surprisingly, none of the slaves made a move to leave. Absol smiled slightly.

"Alright, since we're all going to go through with this, let me tell you the plan," he said. "There are four main floors in the West Side base: the mines where we are, the floor where Houndoom and most of the commanders are, the storage and supplies area, and the entrance level. We're going to take the buckets we use to carry ore and sneak out of the base into the city above. Once there, we'll find the well where all the water is and fill the buckets with as much water as we can carry, then we'll sneak back here. If the plan is successful, then we'll have brought a least enough water to help most of the slaves in the mines, including ourselves, and we can rinse and repeat if needed later."

"What if we're caught by guards on the way?" Grumpig asked.

"We'll bluff our way through. Remember, our sentence will be the same if we're caught no matter what other damage we do, so if it comes down to it, we'll take them out."

Grumpig nodded, though he still looked troubled.

"The best time to start will be tomorrow," Salamence added. "Let's get a good night's rest and then we'll try for it."

Absol reluctantly turned to his friend. "I'm sorry Salamence, but we need stealth over force in this. A large, powerful dragon like you is hardly inconspicuous."

Salamence looked visibly hurt. "Well, what am I supposed to do? Just sit here?"

"You're the only other person who knows our plan," Absol replied. "Can you cover for us while we're gone? We'll need you to keep Honchkrow and Keckleon unsuspicious until we get back."

Salamence sighed, acknowledging the point. "Alright, I'll do my best."

Absol nodded, thankful Salamence had understood the problem.

"Okay, everyone, get some well-deserved rest," he said. "This shot in the dark starts tomorrow."

 

It was a full twenty minutes before the Skarmory carrying Ember in its talons flew down and dropped her onto the grassy ground near a group of West Side soldiers. Ember quickly glanced around the area. She and the other agents being deposited there were on the top of an incredibly tall cliff overlooking an entire valley filled with trees and even the occasional old house or cottage. There were also a few tents on the cliff, agents occasionally going in and out of them, sometimes carrying supplies or TMs. Some of the agents nearby looked nervous, others almost eager for battle. Ember saw Gunny joining up with Shiftry and Otachi in the squadron below.

"Glad you could join us," said a familiar voice behind her.

Ember turned to see Arcanine walking toward her from the ranks of commanders.

"Glad to be here," she replied in the same tone. "It's not like I was actually enjoying my morning, or anything."

Arcanine tactfully ignored the remark. "Take a look around. You're now in the secondary defensive lines guarding the West Side Headquarters."

Arcanine nodded to her left. Ember looked in that direction and saw Houndoom's city on the horizon, backlit by the rising sun.

"So, why am I here? Is this place being attacked by the East Side, or what?" Ember asked.

"Not yet, but we're about to be," Arcanine replied. "The East Side is rapidly breaking through our front lines, and stopping them here is our top priority. Luckily, we have plenty of defensive fortifications ready."

Arcanine gestured to the path leading to the top of the cliff.

"We have hundreds of Stealth Rocks strategically placed everywhere from here all the way down to the valley," Arcanine continued. "The enemy can't even reach us without being weakened severely first. We also have thousands of Toxic Spikes buried in the plains. If the East Side wants to meet and battle our soldiers below, they'll have to do it poisoned."

"So, I'm just supposed to use my ability and help fight the enemy," Ember said.

Arcanine shook his head. "We'll need your ability for sure, but you're not going to fight the enemy."

Ember's eyes narrowed. "So, you expect me to just sit here with Drought on and do nothing the whole time?"

"Yes," Arcanine replied matter-of-factly.

An Infernape walked over and urgently pointed to the valley below.

"They're coming, Sir," the Hunting Leader warned.

"Understood," Arcanine replied. "Sentries, how many are there?"

A Mandibuzz standing near the edge of the cliff looked down toward the valley.

"About five hundred soldiers, Sir," the sentry replied. "No, wait! It looks like there are a thousand of them. There're more heading for us from the south now! T-There's at least ten thousand soldiers total!"

Startled, Arcanine ran over and shoved the Mandibuzz out of the way. Swallowing hard, Ember followed him. She saw a large, black mass on the horizon that was slowly moving toward them. The sentry's report was an understatement. It looked like there were twenty thousand Pokémon coming for them.

"Don't worry," Arcanine said. "There are only about three hundred of them. They're using Substitute and Double Team to make false copies of themselves."

"How are we supposed to know which ones to attack?" Ember asked.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, since you aren't participating in the battle," Arcanine replied. "Just activate your ability and let us take care of this."

With that, Arcanine looked back down over the cliff. Ember grudgingly closed her eyes and focused, forcing herself to ignore her irritation. She let the warmth of her inner fire break loose into the atmosphere, burning away the clouds and allowing the sun to shine forth unhindered. The Fire types guarding the base moved toward the defensive positions and awaited the enemy with the power of Drought at their backs.

"How many soldiers do we have?" Ember asked.

"About two hundred," Arcanine replied.

Ember gulped. She could see why she was needed here. Or, rather, why her ability was needed here. She looked down at the oncoming East Side force, which was slowly closing the distance between their armies. They still were a ridiculously intimidating force, even if most of their numbers were illusions or decoys. Ember saw a small squadron of West Side agents awaiting them below, though they made no moves to approach them, obviously because of all the traps hidden in the valley.

Ember saw dozens of decoy Pokémon impaled by Toxic Spikes and Stealth Rocks, though they continued their charge without even flinching until they were actually destroyed. Occasionally, one of their actual enemies were wounded or poisoned, but the decoys gave away most of the traps, and nearly the entire enemy army made it through. The black mass of West Side agents below looked badly outnumbered.

At last, the two armies met, clashing at the base of the cliff or in any old abandoned houses nearby. The West Side held its own despite not knowing who or where to strike and being hopelessly outnumbered. They at least had the advantage of the high ground once the fighting reached the mountainous terrain. Still, it was a gruesome sight. Ember shuddered as dozens of Pokémon were slaughtered below her.

"I'm going to help them," she said.

"No you're not," Arcanine replied sharply. "If we win, so be it. If we lose, that's all part of the game. War has its fortunes."

"Why don't you tell that to them?"

Ember pointed down toward the middle of the West Side squadron. Gunny, Shiftry, and Otachi were surrounded by several East Side agents, desperately fighting back and barely holding their own. Gunny and Shiftry were standing back-to-back, while Otachi was pummeling the larger opponents. Still, the waves of Fighting Pokémon were overwhelming the Dark type trio.

"There are always risks in war," Arcanine replied calmly. "They knew what they were doing when they joined the West Side. There's nothing you can do. Why do you care so much, anyway? You don't even know them."

Ember gritted her teeth. Her anger and worry only grew with every soldier that was killed. She watched Gunny, Shiftry, and Otachi as they were pushed back and slowly beaten by all the enemies. Ember decided that Arcanine's orders were ridiculous. She had to do something. Tired of waiting and watching while Pokémon were slaughtered by the dozens, Ember decided it was time to defy Arcanine and help the others.

Little did she know that was exactly what Arcanine was waiting for.

 

In the valley below, surrounded by East Side agents of all types, Gunny, Shiftry and Otachi were moving in a triangle formation and constantly attempting to beat back the numerous Fighting types assailing them and their group. Some of them were poisoned or weakened by Stealth Rocks, but most of them were quite ready for combat, and their trio was barely able to hold their ground.

Shiftry ducked to the side as a Hitmonchan tried to knock him out with Mach Punch. He then retaliated with Whirlwind, blowing his foe back into the trap-infested valley. Gunny managed to survive a Jump Kick from a Sawk while using Revenge to pelt a Medicham away from them. However, new Fighting types soon charged in to take their place.

Nearby, Otachi used Fire Blast and badly damaged and burned an entire wave of enemies. A Machamp tried to sneak up on her and use Dynamic Punch with its ability No Guard, but she saw it coming and torched it with another Fire Blast, Drought giving her just enough strength to take the powerful Pokémon down in one blow.

"We really need reinforcements," Shiftry said as he used Leaf Storm to defeat a weakened Heracross.

"No kidding," Otachi murmured while nailing a Hitmonlee with Focus Blast.

Gunny winced as he saw a nearby Rapidash get crushed with Hammer Arm. The Pokémon that had helped thin their numbers even more was a massive Conkeldurr that was slowly coming closer and closer to them while smashing through any West Side agents that got in its way. Gunny swallowed hard as he saw the Conkeldurr blast away a Typhlosion with Stone Edge while continuing its advance.

"Uh, guys?" Gunny called, his voice trembling.

"What?" Shiftry asked sharply.

"D-Don't look now, but I think we're about to get killed."

Shiftry and Otachi finished off their opponents and turned to Gunny, who pointed to the Conkeldurr that was now only a few yards away.

"Rayquaza help us," Shiftry muttered.

"Come on, guys, get it together!" Otachi said firmly. "If we're gonna die, let's at least do it like West Side commanders. And maybe we'll take him with us!"

Managing to snap out of his fear first, Shiftry charged at the Conkeldurr and prepared to use Leaf Storm. However, the Conkeldurr moved first and used Mach Punch, nailing him in the gut and sending him flying backwards. Gunny smacked the Conkeldurr with Drain Punch, but Conkeldurr was barely even affected by the blow and struck back with Hammer Arm, smashing him onto the ground.

Remembering all her previous fights and battle scars, Otachi faced Conkeldurr head-on. She used Focus Blast, nailing Conkeldurr with a pinpoint strike. However, Conkeldurr survived despite the power of the blow and charged at her, preparing to use another Hammer Arm. Otachi knew that once she was struck down, there would be nothing stopping Conkeldurr from killing her friends.

Suddenly, however, the Conkeldurr was set ablaze. Otachi flinched, startled by the sudden explosion of fire before her. The mighty Fighting Pokémon slowly toppled dead to the ground. Otachi soon saw Ember running toward them at top speed, stopping in front of them.

"Looks like I'm just in time," she said between breaths.

"That's a matter of opinion," Otachi replied, smirking.

Otachi saw Arcanine coming up behind Ember as well, who was a little less out of breath than her.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I've seen better days," Otachi replied. "Gunny and Shiftry need help, though."

Arcanine glanced around to make sure that the enemies weren't still coming. He then stopped in front of Gunny, placing a Max Revive in his mouth and helping him swallow it. Ember did the same for Shiftry, and the two warriors were soon ready for action again.

"God, what happened to my head?" Shiftry murmured. "Oh, hey, Ember. When did you and Arcanine get here?"

"No time for that now," Arcanine said quickly. "The enemy is sending in another wave. We have to get ready."

Gunny smiled. "Well, all five of us are together now. I'd say the enemy is pretty badly outnumbered."

"Let's hope you're right," Ember said dryly.

With that, the five cornered warriors prepared themselves for the worst wave of attack yet.

 

Absol, Sandslash, Scizor, Grumpig, and Ampharos all gathered together right after Honchkrow called a halt to the work hour and Keckleon inspected their work, distributing food and water accordingly. The five had conserved most of their energy and worked sparingly, and they were only rewarded with a modicum of food and drink. But if their plan succeeded, they would have enough water to last for days if they were careful.

The five slaves tried to be as inconspicuous about their meeting as possible while finishing their food quickly to save time. Once they consumed what little rations they were given, Absol stood up.

"We should have about twenty three minutes if Honchkrow doesn't calls everyone back to work early." he said. "Thankfully, we'll be using the working hours for the plan as well, which gives us more than enough time."

"Won't they get suspicious if we're not there?" Ampharos asked.

"Since work earns you food and water and is therefore optional, they'll just assume we're forfeiting our day's rations," Absol replied.

"The guard is changing," Grumpig announced quietly.

The others looked up toward the ledge where Honchkrow gave all the orders, seeing the several Fire and Dark Pokémon nearby leaving the area.

"Let's move," Absol said quickly.

With that, the five slaves slung their ore buckets around their necks and walked toward the mine exit, which lead to an incredibly large stairway the West Side had tunneled from the rock walls themselves. Absol, Ampharos, Scizor, Sandslash, and Grumpig stopped in front of a large Crookodile that was guarding the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Crookodile asked gruffly.

"Honchkrow sent us to fetch more water for the slaves," Absol replied.

Crookodile scowled. "But no slave is supposed to leave the underground."

Absol shrugged. "Oh, okay, I'll just go tell Honchkrow you said that. I'm sure he'll be glad to hear about you undermining his authority. What was your name, again?"

Crookodile began to sweat, his eyes widening.

"Uh, wait, don't tell Honchkrow!" he said quickly. "I'm just a little confused."

"Well, we're confused too. But Honchkrow is in a really bad mood today, and I think it best not to question his orders, even when they're a little irrational."

"Uh…right," Crookodile agreed. "You can go ahead."

With that, the guard got out of the way, allowing them all to pass. Absol and the others slowly and carefully ascended the large stairway, knowing that they would have to sneak past the most high-ranking members of the West Side once they reached the second floor. The five reached the top of the stairs after what seemed like an eternity, carefully glancing around before continuing.

The next few rooms ahead were brightly illuminated by large bonfires that never seemed to show any signs of going out, and they were all even hotter than the slave mines area.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Grumpig said, sweating profusely under the cruel heat.

"Stay here for a moment," Absol said quietly.

With that, he crept further ahead, leaving the others behind. Absol peered out from the large rock they were all hiding behind, staring into one of the fires in the next room. In the largest fire, he saw none other than Houndoom himself. Absol's old anger threatened to surface again. It was tempting to charge into the room and kill his old enemy. He would probably never get another chance like this. But if he did, he would probably be caught, and Ember would undoubtedly be executed shortly after. He could never put her life at risk just for revenge.

With that, as painful as it was, Absol signaled the others to follow him down a different corridor. He noticed that Ampharos moved the most swiftly and silently out of his four allies. Perhaps she would be useful after all. Quickly filing that mental note away in his mind, Absol led his fellow captives through chamber after chamber, finding most of the rooms to be empty.

There were smaller tunnels to the left and right as they went down the massive underground corridor, but they didn't dare follow them; any one of the other rooms could have top commanders inside, and it was highly unlikely that a band of exhausted prisoners could last long against them.

However, a Darmanitan suddenly walked into the hallway from one of the smaller tunnels on the left. Scizor quickly turned and walked down a different tunnel. A look of shock crossed the Darmanitan's intimidating features when he saw them.

"How did you get here?" the elite beast asked.

Absol stepped forward. "Sorry, but this really isn't your day."

"What?!"

Scizor suddenly sprang out from a tunnel behind Darmanitan, nailing him in the back with Acrobatics. Before Darmanitan could turn around and retaliate, Absol used Psycho Cut and struck the killing blow. The massive ape-like Pokémon collapsed with a heavy thud. Grumpig looked mortified.

"Um, was killing him really such a good idea?" he asked worriedly. "I thought we were just going to hold him up or something!"

"When he's found, there'll be confusion and chaos, but we'll be long gone before then, and no one will know it was us," Absol said.

With that, Absol helped Scizor and Sandslash carefully haul Darmanitan into the shadows behind a rock ledge, almost completely hiding him from view. Ampharos regarded Absol evenly.

"You've done this kind of thing before, haven't you?" she asked.

"More or less," Absol replied.

At last, the five prisoners quickly—albeit much more cautiously—made their way toward the stairs leading to the third floor of the base. The climb was even longer this time, and with the searing heat remaining a constant no matter how far they travelled, they soon found themselves completely out of breath before even making it halfway up.

"It's not getting any easier, but we can't go back now," Absol said between breaths.

"That's not exactly encouraging," Grumpig shot back. "We're all suffering here. Can't we just go back and pretend this never happened?"

"You need to stop being so selfish," Ampharos snapped. "This isn't just for us. We have to keep going for everyone else. We're only helpless slaves as long as we think we are."

Startled, Grumpig withered slightly.

"Uh…you're right," he conceded. "Sorry about all the bellyaching."

Satisfied, Ampharos turned to Absol, who was looking at her in surprise.

"Sorry for the holdup," she said. "I think we can keep moving now."

"Thank you, Ampharos," Absol replied, taken aback.

He couldn't be sure, but Absol thought he saw the faintest trace of satisfaction in her eyes. Perhaps he'd been too quick to judge the former East Side agent. With that, he turned toward the top and led everyone to the third floor of the West Side headquarters.

As soon as they reached the top, Absol, Ampharos, Scizor, Grumpig, and Sandslash almost staggered back down the stairs in shock. The entire chamber they were in was absolutely filled to the brim with food, TMs, berries, trainer items, and supplies of all kinds. Absol had known that the storage rooms were on this floor, but this was much more than he'd expected.

"We might be in luck," he said. "Search the room. See if you can find any water around here. If you can, we may be done already. Go ahead and eat your fill, too, if you want."

Sandslash, Scizor and Grumpig all nodded and began to scour the room for any signs of water. However, Ampharos merely walked over toward a massive pile of food and berries and stood there, staring at it. Absol noticed that she was shaking slightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Quivering, Ampharos turned back to him, her eyes filled with such wrath that Absol winced slightly.

"They starve us to death down there, and they have THIS much food just lying around and going to waste?!" she seethed. "I've seen dozens of my Pokémon die in those mines for these warmongers! They don't need us down there, but they send us to die anyway, even though they have more than enough food and water to keep everyone alive! Why?! WHAT DO THEY WANT FROM US?!"

"Ampharos, stop," Absol said firmly, yet calmly. "I know what you want to do. You can't possibly kill Houndoom on your own. I'm angry too, but I know from experience that you shouldn't let your anger be the death of you."

"What…what are you talking about?"

"I tried it once," Absol replied. "I lost everything, so I tried to take revenge and I let my anger and bloodlust consume me. But there's always something to fight for, so don't lose sight of your goal. You came with us despite my immediate distrust because you want to help people, so let's help people."

There was a long silence as the two held each other's gazes, one filled with anger and sorrow, the other with calm and understanding. Finally, Ampharos looked down, the fire dying from her eyes.

"…I'm sorry," she said. "You're right. We need to help the other slaves."

Absol nodded slowly, impressed by her self-control. Ampharos reminded him of Ember a little. The thought made him wonder if he was really doing the right thing, or if this stunt were needlessly putting both his and Ember's life in danger. However, he'd barely been able to keep himself going in the mines with what little water he'd been given. This way, he and Ember at least had a chance. But if he didn't take this risk, both their deaths were certain.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Absol turned and saw Sandslash, Grumpig, and Scizor walking back toward him.

"Any luck?" Absol asked.

"No water here," Scizor replied bitterly. "The best we could find was two old cans of soda, which won't do anyone much good."

"Divide it between yourselves, then," Absol replied. "This just means we'll be sticking to the plan. Let's go."

The three of them drank down as much of the soda as they could get, which wasn't much. Sandslash offered what was left to Ampharos, but she declined, electing to follow Absol's lead. Finally, the team continued up the last stairway, which had a view over the side of how high up they were underground. Even with the bright lighting, they couldn't see the bottom.

"How long has the West Side been tunneling in this mine?" Ampharos asked in awe.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Sandslash moaned.

After seeing the tiny forms of agents moving about below, Absol, Ampharos, Grumpig, and Scizor continued up the stairs more quickly. Sandslash, trying to overcome his vertigo, struggled to keep up with them. They heard him breathe a sigh of relief when they reached the top, each of them taking a moment to catch their breaths.

"There," Absol said, pointing ahead with his claw. "That's our way out of here."

The others looked ahead, seeing a bright entranceway about a dozen yard from them, which was guarded by a pair of Heatmor. They quickly ducked back down to avoid being seen.

"When we get out, why don't we just escape the West Side for good?" Scizor asked.

"We'd never make it out of the city," Absol replied. "The soldiers down here aren't a fifth of what they have guarding the exits."

"Besides, we're here to help the slaves, not ditch them," Ampharos added.

"Agreed," Scizor said. "But wait, Absol, how do you know how many guards are in the city?"

Absol smirked. "You think this is the first time I've been up here?"

Startled, everyone stared at Absol in silence for a few moments.

"Well, whatever," Grumpig said finally. "Anyway, how do we deal with these guards?"

"Stay here," Absol replied. "I'll draw them to you. When they come, take them out."

The others nodded in silent agreement. Absol took off his ore bucket and suddenly sprang out from their hiding place, running straight for the two Heatmor.

"Guards!" he bellowed. "There's a traitor inside trying to escape the base! Help me catch him!"

"A traitor, sir?!" the Heatmor on the right said, startled. "Where?"

"This way!" Absol shouted while running back towards the stairs.

The guards weren't about to question the Dark Pokémon barking orders at them. The two Heatmor quickly followed Absol down the stairs. However, they didn't run into an enemy. They ran into four. Absol, Sandslash, Ampharos, Grumpig, and Scizor all turned and dove at them before they could even react. The two guards were died without even knowing what was happening.

"Take anything they were carrying and let's move," Absol said. "Someone might have heard that."

Absol and his team quickly surveyed the room, then walked over to the entrance and stepped outside into the sunlight. They couldn't help but take a moment to bask in the glow of the sun after so long of only having West Side bonfires for light. Absol finally glanced around the city after the brief moment of awe and pleasure passed.

"Walk like you have authority," he said over his shoulder.

With that, the five Pokémon began their incursion into the city. Luckily, there were only a few agents roaming the streets at this time. Absol guessed that most of them were inside the buildings, probably relaxing and enjoying their day. Every time an agent saw their group, the five merely smiled and waved a greeting.

Any agent who saw them merely ignored them and continued on their way. After all, what business was it of theirs what five Pokémon who seemed to be friendly were doing walking around the city? Still, Absol was concerned that someone might become suspicious of their large group. Finally, he called a halt, everyone else stopping behind him.

"I think we need to spread out for now," he said. "The well is in the southernmost part of town near the abandoned gym. Let's take different routes to get there and meet up back at the entrance. That way, we'll avoid suspicion."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Ampharos said. "If anyone is caught, they won't have someone to help fight back or escape."

"Being caught is certain if we all stay in a big group," Absol replied. "But I do see your point. We'll split into two teams. Ampharos, you're with me. Scizor, Sandslash, and Grumpig, take that path on the left between those buildings. That should get you there as fast as us. If you run into trouble, just say the same thing I said to Crookodile back in the mines."

The three of them nodded, heading off on a different street until they were out of sight between the buildings. Ampharos followed Absol downtown while admiring the view of the ocean at the edge of the city. As the sun reached its zenith, the rooftops shone brightly, the slightly decrepit paint on them still showing off their colors.

"You know, this city is kind of like the town we use for headquarters back at the East Side," Ampharos said wistfully.

"I know," Absol replied. "The two gangs have similar tastes."

"How would you know?"

"I've worked for both of them."

Ampharos stopped, doing a double-take.

"What?" she yelled. "How can you have—"

"Quiet down!" Absol said quickly. "We don't know who's within earshot."

"Sorry," she muttered. "But how can you have worked for both the gangs?"

"It's a long story," Absol said as they resumed their search. "There was a famine some years back, and I had to join the West Side to survive. But for personal reasons, I left them and joined the East Side for a time. I was there just long enough to see how cruel and arrogant they are."

"How can you say that?" Ampharos asked, looking slightly hurt. "The East Side is trying to do right. We're just being demonized because of the West Side and the war they started."

"Keep telling yourself that," Absol replied curtly. "I've heard it all before. The East Side is supposedly trying to bring peace and order to an unruly world. What they don't say is that it involves killing anyone they find less than 'superior.'"

"Sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the good of the many," Ampharos replied mechanically.

"Yeah, except that the many are exactly what's being sacrificed," Absol shot back. "Open your eyes. The East and West Sides are identical in almost every way, including how they treat their subordinates, the way they rank their commanders, the fear and ignorance they rule by, and their relentless grasping for power. A better question is not how they are the same, but how in the world are they different?"

Ampharos's mouth briefly opened and then closed, her gaze faltering. Absol could tell he'd made his point and decided to let her off the hook for now. It wasn't her fault that she'd been subjected to Luxray's indoctrination. After a few more minutes of walking, Absol and Ampharos finally saw the large well that held the precious water they so desperately needed. A Magmortar and an Infernape were standing guard by the well, the Magmortar diligently patrolling the area while the Infernape lounged on a rock nearby.

"Follow my lead," Absol muttered.

Ampharos gave him an almost imperceptible nod. The two calmly walked up to the well, stopping as the Magmortar noticed them.

"Halt!" the guard shouted. "Who goes there?"

"Cool it, Magmortar," Infernape said, his eyes closed as he sunbathed. "You don't need to scream at everyone who passes by."

Ignoring the comment, Magmortar motioned Absol and Ampharos to approach.

"State your business," he said.

"I was sent to bring water to Honchkrow back in the mines," Absol replied. "This prisoner is here to help me."

"Understood," Magmortar replied. "You may pass."

Magmortar stepped aside, allowing Absol and Ampharos to head for the well.

"Hold it!" Infernape suddenly barked.

Absol and Ampharos froze, turning to face him. Infernape leapt off the rock and walked up to them.

"Why did you take a prisoner to help you with that?" he asked.

"I needed help to carry the water," Absol replied calmly. "It's a long way down, and these buckets aren't exactly light."

Infernape's eyes narrowed. "So, you chose an Ampharos to help you with heavy lifting?"

"Most of the other slaves were exhausted or working at the time. This slave was the most ready and available. It's not that serious of a job."

Infernape nodded dubiously. "I see. I think I'll send Magmortar to verify your story with Honchkrow. In the meantime, stay where you are."

"Holding us up here is going to make Honchkrow angry and cause unnecessary trouble for everyone," Absol said quickly. "It's not like we're asking for secret plans or anything. We just need water. Besides, I don't think ticking off your superiors is a good idea."

"I'll take my chances," Infernape replied, motioning Magmortar to head for the mines.

Realizing that the jig was up, Absol launched a Psycho Cut at Infernape. However, the ape-like soldier nimbly dodged the move as though he were expecting it all along. Luckily, Ampharos used Thunder Wave and paralyzed Infernape as landed before he could nail Absol with Close Combat. Magmortar used Focus Blast, but Absol managed to leap aside and avoid it just in time. He retaliated with Stone Edge, blasting Magmortar into a nearby building. Ampharos used Thunderbolt to make sure he was dead, electrocuting the enemy until he breathed his last.

However, when Absol and Ampharos turned back, they saw Infernape already nearly a dozen yards away, running surprisingly fast despite his paralysis. They knew they couldn't catch him in time to stop him from alerting other agents. They were finished.

Suddenly, however, Infernape was blasted back by Psychic. Before he could even recover from that move, he was sent flying by a Mud Shot and then finished with Acrobatics. Absol and Ampharos looked toward the top of a nearby hill in shock. To their great relief, they saw Sandslash, Scizor, and Grumpig running toward them, stopping at the well and looking around in surprise.

"We were only gone for ten minutes, and you already needed our help?" Scizor asked wryly.

"We softened 'em up for you," Absol replied, smiling.

"Thanks, guys," Ampharos said. "You really saved us there."

"We're gonna be saving a lot more people soon," Sandslash said jovially. "Let's grab some water and get the heck out of here."

Absol, Ampharos, Scizor, Grumpig, and Sandslash triumphantly set down their large ore buckets and headed over to the well, drawing as much water as they could until their thirst was quenched and their buckets were filled to the brim. The team then slowly and carefully retrieved the buckets and began to head back for the mines. Absol couldn't help but grin.

"We're going to be seeing a lot of happy faces down there," Absol replied.

"That'll be a first," Ampharos said, smiling as well.

As the victorious slaves returned to the base, none of them noticed the red, zigzagging line near the well, the one trait Keckleon couldn't fully camoflage.

 

The next few work hours in the mines were as typical and monotonous as always, although the slaves seemed just a bit perkier than usual, even if that wasn't saying too much. Absol and his team had been as discreet as possible when distributing the water they'd collected from the well, and every slave managed to drink their fill from the large ore buckets before Honchkrow called them back to work. It wasn't life-changing for them, but it guaranteed they would survive, especially if they were able to do it again later.

Absol's work was far easier now that he had the satisfaction of knowing that the slaves would be alright, and that he and his newfound friends managed to do some good even in this rotting pit. He found himself pounding away at the wall with a new gusto, secretly laughing at Honchkrow and his goon squads for letting him get away with it. He noticed Salamence walking up to him from the corner of his eye.

"I don't know how you did it, and I don't want to know," Salamence said cheerfully. "But whatever you guys did, I wish I could've been there to take credit for it!"

Absol chuckled. "How is everyone?"

"Much better now. You wouldn't believe how much water we have left over! Those buckets are like bottomless pits! How did you manage to carry them all?"

"With great difficulty," Absol replied. "Was Honchkrow suspicious?"

"Nah, I think he couldn't care less whether one or two slaves don't show up for work. It just means he saves more food and water. I didn't even have to do a thing."

Absol grinned. "So, that's that. Let me know if the slaves need more water. I think we can pull off that stunt as many times as needed in the future."

Salamence smirked. "Okay, now you're just getting cocky."

"Guilty as charged."

Laughing, Salamence went back to clawing the wall to pieces, Absol following suit. The work had already become so monotonous that Absol could afford to lose himself in his own thoughts while half-consciously hacking the wall and yanking out ore pieces and placing them in his now-dry bucket for inspection.

"Hold it!" Honchkrow suddenly squawked, the noise echoing through the mine.

Everyone jumped and immediately stopped working, turning to face their captor. Honchkrow glared down at them from his perch on the tall ledge nearby. He merely stared at them all for nearly a full minute, allowing the silence and anticipation to torment them before finally speaking.

"Earlier today, a few of our sentries found several guards dead on the higher levels," Honchkrow said. "There were no signs of any outside invasion or spies of any kind."

Most of the slaves seemed visibly nervous, but Absol wasn't worried. Honchkrow would spout and try to intimidate them, but he had no way of knowing who was responsible.

"I suppose you all think I have no way of knowing who was responsible," Honchkrow squawked smugly. "I guarantee you, you're wrong. But I'll give the guilty party a chance to confess here and now."

Absol didn't know what Honchkrow had in mind, but he had no plans to confess. Normally, he would be tempted to take sole responsibility for his actions, but that would put Ember's life at risk as well.

"No confessions?" Honchkrow asked. "Confident, aren't we? Sadly for the guilty party, someone did see all that transpired above us."

Keckleon suddenly appeared out of nowhere at Honchkrow's side, glancing smugly down at the slaves beneath him. It was then that the doubt crept into Absol's mind. Had Keckleon actually seen them, or was Honchkrow just bluffing to scare a confession out of them?

"Keckleon knows exactly who did this," Honchkrow announced gleefully. "Keckleon, would you please kindly point to the one responsible?"

Keckleon briefly glanced right at Absol, a sinister light in his cold reptilian eyes. All doubt was removed in that one moment. Absol was certain that Keckleon had seen him kill the guards and steal the water from the well. Despite his fear, Absol couldn't help but snarl in disgust at Keckleon's cowardice. That he had merely hidden and watched while his own guards were killed in front of him went beyond spinelessness.

At last, Keckleon held up his claw, pausing for dramatic effect in a way that made Absol want to strangle the little monster. As Keckleon tormented the slaves with their own anxiety, Absol knew he would have to face whatever punishment he might receive and prepared himself. However, Keckleon didn't point at him.

The reptile pointed right at Salamence.

Absol felt the blood drain from his face. He turned to Salamence, whose eyes were wide with shock. Honchkrow grinned.

"Ah, Salamence, I should have known," the revolting bird cawed. "A big, strong Pokémon like you would be perfect for the job. Now you'll get a real taste of West Side justice."

Salamence boldly and defiantly stepped forward to face Honchkrow, ready for the punishment. Absol knew he couldn't let Salamence take the blame for this. The dragon hadn't done anything wrong. He didn't know why Keckleon had lied like that, but whatever the reason, he would put an end to it. With that, Absol quickly stepped forward as well.

"He's not responsible," he said. "I am."

Honchkrow cawed in amusement. "Absol, your efforts to protect your friend are admirable, but it's obvious he's the one behind this."

"No, he's not," Absol snapped. "He wasn't even a part of the plan. I and I alone will take the blame."

Honchkrow smirked. "Didn't take much to make you confess, did it? Well, since Keckleon saw Salamence doing this and you're confessing to it as well, I guess you'll both share the punishment."

In that moment, Absol finally realized why Keckleon had lied. It would be one thing to merely punish him and get it over with, but this way, he would make Salamence an example as well and kill two birds with one stone. After all, Salamence was the strongest Pokémon in the mines. Honchkrow had probably been waiting for an opportunity to break him for a long time.

Absol saw Ampharos move forward slightly out of the corner of his eye. He could tell she wanted to confess and share the punishment as well, but he almost imperceptibly looked at her and shook his head. He didn't want anyone else to suffer on his account. Ampharos reluctantly stepped back, her expression deeply pained.

"Now, then, for your punishment," Honchkrow began giddily. "Sadly, it would be a waste to kill you both over something so petty. However, I think I can make you wish I did."

Suddenly, four Weavile leapt out of the shadows at blinding speed, flashing their claws and standing in front of Absol and Salamence with a chilling eagerness in their soulless eyes.

Honchkrow grinned. "Since I can't take your lives, I'll just beat you within an inch of them."

Salamence glanced at Absol as the Weavile murderously stalked toward them.

"Well, this is a fine mess you've gotten us into," the dragon said nervously. "Any more miracles?"

Absol looked at him as well, equally nervous. "I'll get back to you on that."

 

After finishing off the Metagross she was fighting with Fire Blast, Ember looked around for other opponents to fight. The hordes of enemies refused to stop coming, and she and the others were rapidly being overrun. Shiftry used Whirlwind on a Slaking nearby, blowing him out of combat and into the field of Stealth Rocks and Toxic Spikes. Gunny was facing a Spiritomb and two Sableye, and while he wasn't able to damage them very effectively, he was immune to most of their attacks and could heal himself far too quickly for them.

"Otachi, that squad of Electric Pokémon to your left is badly weakened," Arcanine said while fending off an Aggron. "Use Surf and take them out before they get away."

"But Drought is active now," Otachi said quickly. "Surf will be weakened."

"It will be enough. Do it!"

Otachi turned toward the small squad of Electric Pokémon and used Surf. A Raichu, a Zebstrika, a Rotom, a Jolteon, and an Electivire were all smashed into the ground by the force of the move.

"Shiftry, blow that Alakazam over there into the valley of traps," Arcanine ordered.

Shiftry didn't even stop to think before obeying him. He blew the Alakazam out of the fight and into several Stealth Rocks, which actually finished it off before it could come back. Ember saw a Hariyama charging at Shiftry and she nailed it with Fire Blast, the shot connecting perfectly and taking the Fighting Pokémon out.

Suddenly, Ember was struck on the side by something ridiculously powerful. She was flung aside and had the wind knocked out of her, and she quickly turned to her right, looking for whoever had blasted her. She saw a powerful-looking Mienshao leaping between the rooftops of the abandoned houses and cottages nearby, firing Aura Spheres at her and her group. Arcanine looked out at their foe in awe.

"That Mienshao is Luxray's right-hand commander," he said. "I can't believe he's actually leading the force himself. If we take him out, we can end this battle right now."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ember replied. "Let's go get him!"

Ember expected Arcanine to have some excuse why they shouldn't, but he actually nodded in agreement. With that, Arcanine led Ember through the valley of traps, helping her avoid all the Stealth Rocks and Toxic Spikes as they headed for the cluster of old buildings. When Mienshao saw them approach, he began firing Aura Spheres at them from above.

Ember and Arcanine had no way to dodge the Aura Spheres, so they quickly hid behind one of the houses, hearing the spheres of energy crashing and exploding behind them.

"We need to get up there," Arcanine muttered.

Ember scrutinized the house they were hiding behind, looking for some way to climb to the top. She noticed an old, broken tractor lying on its side nearby.

"We can use that," she said.

Arcanine glanced at it and nodded. With that, they waited for Mienshao to stop firing at them and then quickly leapt on the ruined machine and pushed off of it, managing to reach the roof of the house. Mienshao instantly greeted them with another Aura Sphere as soon as he saw them. However, Arcanine leapt in front of Ember and took the hit, grunting slightly as the powerful ball of energy struck him and dissipated.

"We've got to move fast," Arcanine said quickly.

Mienshao aimed another Aura Sphere as Ember and Arcanine ran toward him, but nothing happened. Ember realized that he was out of PP for Aura Sphere and quickened her pace even more. Mienshao turned and raced along the rooftops, leaping from building to building. Arcanine leapt from the top of the first house and onto the second, Ember doing the same. When Ember reached the second roof, she barely managed to avoid slipping off when one of her back legs met thin air.

Ember and Arcanine managed to close the distance between them and their adversary as they pursued him relentlessly. However, once it was time for the fourth roof-jump, Ember leapt a bit too quickly and didn't reach the other house. She fell all the way down back down to the ground, landing on her feet. Thankfully, her light body had made the impact barely noticeable. Arcanine glanced down at her briefly from the top of the building.

"I'll take care of Mienshao," he said. "Get back to the others."

As if the matter were closed, Arcanine ran off after Mienshao. As much as she hated to obey him and leave, Ember knew she would never be able to climb back up and run back to him in time to reach the fight. She grudgingly turned and ran back toward Shiftry, Gunny, and Otachi, ready to assist in any way she could.

Meanwhile, Arcanine used Extremespeed to make up for lost time and dashed after Mienshao, leaping two houses at once and landing in front of him. Mienshao regarded him evenly.

"Where's your Drought starter?" he asked.

"None of your business," Arcanine replied. "I'm surprised you came all this way yourself, though."

"I have my reasons. Now, then, we both know you're weakened and can't possibly outlast me, so let's stop wasting each other's time, shall we?"

Arcanine smirked. "Maybe I'll surprise you."

Mienshao chuckled. "I didn't think you would give up, even though logically you have no chance. I'd expect nothing less from Houndoom's right-hand."

With that, the two combatants calmly and collectedly began to circle one another, studying each other's movements and looking for strengths and weaknesses. They both knew that since the roof they were on was slanted, balance would be crucial. Mienshao clearly had the advantage in that regard. However, as far as speed was concerned, Arcanine had the edge, especially with Extremespeed on his side.

Finally, Mienshao made the first move to attack, but Arcanine outmaneuvered him with Extremespeed, striking first and nailing him in the gut. Mienshao grunted and staggered back a few steps, Arcanine leaping away to keep his distance from the powerful Fighting Pokémon. However, Mienshao suddenly used Fling, tossing a Lagging Tail at Arcanine. The negative held item latched itself onto Arcanine's right forepaw, badly slowing him down.

Mienshao quickly ran at Arcanine now that he had the advantage in speed, following up with Drain Punch. Mienshao slammed his fist onto his enemy's jaw, draining Arcanine's health and replenishing his own. Arcanine retaliated with Flare Blitz, ramming into Mienshao and knocking him to the edge of the roof while feeling the sting of the recoil.

Mienshao quickly leapt off the house and onto the roof of a nearby shack, Arcanine swiftly jumping after him. As the two antagonists landed on the decrepit building, Mienshao whirled on Arcanine and used Stone Edge, but Arcanine managed to roll to the side and avoid it just in time. Arcanine used Dragon Pulse, which startled Mienshao and blasted him backwards. As Mienshao regained his balance, he looked at Arcanine in mild surprise.

"Dragon Pulse?" he asked. "I never expected that move on an Arcanine.

"I never expected Fling on a Mienshao," Arcanine retorted. "Why learn that instead of Hi Jump Kick?"

"Hi Jump Kick is what got me into this in the first place," Mienshao hissed.

With that, Mienshao rushed forward and used Drain Punch, giving Arcanine a vicious uppercut and knocking him off the roof. As Arcanine twisted his body and landed on his feet, Mienshao leapt down at him for a follow-up blow. However, Arcanine used Extremespeed, leaping up and ramming into Mienshao. The two flew straight into the shack and smashed through the timeworn wall, landing in a darkened, filthy room full of cobwebs and old, broken furniture.

Mienshao kicked Arcanine off of him and rolled to his feet, clutching his side. Both combatants were struggling to catch their breaths, waiting for the other to attack. However, Mienshao glanced out one of the grimy windows and saw his forces falling back, hearing one of his commanders sounding a general retreat. He glared back at Arcanine, his eyes filled with contempt.

"Looks like your army has won the day," spat the East Side commander. "I suggest you go enjoy your victory while it lasts. After all, you won't be getting many more of them in the future."

Mienshao then turned and used Drain Punch, smashing through the wall on his left and dashing outside at top speed. Arcanine briefly considered giving chase, but with the Lagging Tail decreasing his speed, he had no chance of catching his adversary. With that, Arcanine turned and headed outside as well, ready to do just what Mienshao said: enjoy their victory.

 

It had been much later in the day that Arcanine's wounded, tired squadron returned to Houndoom's town to celebrate their victory. As soon as Arcanine had returned, Gunny and Shiftry had almost immediately run up to him and share congratulations and friendly banter. Otachi had been quick to meet up with him as well, though she looked deeply concerned when she saw that he was hurt from his fight with Mienshao. However, he'd merely waved her worry away and assured her that he was fine, and she eventually gave in and went back to her duties, though she hadn't seemed entirely convinced.

A few hours later, Arcanine had summoned Ember again and asked her to accompany him back to their headquarters, the place she wanted to visit the least in the world. She'd mostly kept quiet as he led her back to West Side headquarters. She was deeply contemplating why he hadn't punished her or even so much as expressed disapproval that she'd disobeyed his orders and fought against his will. She was beginning to suspect that he'd actually been manipulating her into fighting of her own free will the whole time. That she'd fallen for it so easily greatly disgusted her.

"That was some fine battling earlier," Arcanine commented. "I'm not sure Shiftry, Gunny, and Otachi could've held out without your support."

"Why are we heading back to the HQ?" Ember asked, ignoring his remarks.

"Well, you successfully helped drive back an entire invasion force from the city. Houndoom will want to personally thank you for your efforts."

Ember scoffed. "Gee, that's big of him. What's the catch?"

Arcanine chuckled. "You're brighter than you look. I'm not supposed to say too much, but I'm sure you've already guessed Houndoom would prefer having your unconditional loyalty rather than all of it hinging on that Absol, as would I."

Ember didn't even feel like responding to the comment. She and Arcanine arrived at the entrance to the mines after about fifteen minutes of walking through the city. As they descended down through the levels of Houndoom's lair, Ember dreaded the thought of meeting with Houndoom again. Still, it would at least give her the chance to do something she'd been wanting to for days now.

At last, Ember and Arcanine entered the second level of the mines, heading into the tunnel that led into Houndoom's personal chamber. Ember squinted slightly as the searing light from the enormous, ever-burning flames in the back of the room assaulted her eyes. She stopped a good ten meters away from the flames, Arcanine moving past her and sitting at the edge of the fire.

Ember saw the black silhouette of Houndoom become clear as he slowly stepped out of the flames and walked right up to her, Arcanine at his right. She barely managed to avoid shuddering in fear as the ruler of the West Side confidently stopped only two feet away from her.

"Well, if it isn't our sun champion," the West Side leader beamed. "Congratulations on your first major successful battle in the gang wars. Arcanine's friends say you put on quite the performance out there."

"Alright," Ember said, keeping her voice even. "Is that all?"

"Now, now, there's no need to be curt with me. You're really doing quite well here with the West Side. I must say, no Drought Ninetails has ever lasted as long as you."

"That makes me feel just wonderful," Ember replied dryly. "Can I go now?"

Houndoom frowned. "Really, Ember, we need to work on your people skills. Anyway, though, I'm perfectly willing to reward your efforts, if it'll help make you satisfied. Other than letting you leave, I can grant you just about any request. Is there anything you want? Other than 'to see my ugly horns twisted around my neck,' I mean."

Ember nodded. "Yeah, there's something I want."

Houndoom grinned. "Wonderful. And what might that be?"

"I want to see Absol."

Houndoom's grin slowly faded. "Excuse me?"

"You said you'd let me see him to make sure he's alright," Ember persisted. "I want to see him now."

Houndoom and Arcanine exchanged glances, which already made Ember feel more apprehensive.

"I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment," Houndoom replied.

"What do you mean it's not possible?" Ember asked sharply. "I know that the slave mines are right below us. It wouldn't take more than two minutes for you to bring Absol up here, or for you to let me go down there myself. I want to see him, and I want to see him now."

"Ember, believe me, it's not that simple. Honchkrow tells me that Absol's a little…tied up at the moment. If you want to wait until tomorrow, I'm sure we can find some way to grant your request, but until then, you need to be patient."

Ember saw through Houndoom's ploy right away. He was trying to make it seem like she was the one being unfair, and that her request was unreasonable. But they were the ones who had kidnapped her in the first place, and if she was causing them inconvenience, that was just too bad.

"Look, Houndoom, if you think I'm just going to walk back to my room and wait for you to decide whether I can see Absol or not, you've got another think coming," Ember said angrily.

Houndoom's expression suddenly hardened. "Careful, Ember. Remember, I can have both you and Absol killed at a moment's notice, so I wouldn't push your luck."

Ember silently gulped. She knew she'd gone a bit too far and was risking her own neck as well as Absol's. She desperately racked her brain for a logical reason why she could persist the matter further, trying not to shrink back under Houndoom's icy stare.

"Well, if you don't let me see him, how do I know you haven't killed him already?" she tried.

There was a long silence as Houndoom gave her a withering glance, silently testing her resolve. She did feel deeply intimidated by his cold, dark eyes, but she forced herself not to back down. Finally, Houndoom's gaze softened a bit.

"Alright, Ember," he relented. "I suppose we can allow you to see him, since you're so adamant. We'll give you five minutes alone, but there will be guards posted outside the door in case you try anything stupid."

Houndoom nodded to Arcanine, who left the room and headed down the nearby stairway. Ember sat down and waited patiently for him to return with her dear Absol. Houndoom sat down as well and kept his eyes on her, obviously trying to make her feel as uncomfortable as possible while they waited. It was all she could do to keep her composure, especially considering Houndoom was much larger than her and at least a good foot taller.

Finally, after nearly three minutes of dead silence, Arcanine returned to the room. Absol followed behind him, smiling pleasantly at Ember. She briefly returned his smile, walking closer to him.

Ember then suddenly torched Absol with Fire Blast.

Shrouded in flames, the charred form of Absol let out an ear-piercing shriek before slowly vanishing, replaced by a demonic black-and-red Pokémon with long, spiky quills on its back. Ember recognized the Pokémon as Zoroark, the master of illusions. Having failed to impersonate Absol, the Dark Pokémon bolted around the room, the flames still scorching its backside.

Ember furiously whirled on Houndoom. "Why did you try to trick me with that cheap illusion? What have you done to Absol?!"

Houndoom looked at her in mild surprise. "And here I thought the illusion was perfect. Don't worry, Absol is alive, but he recently took credit for a crime committed against the West Side, and I don't think it would be wise to move him."

"Then let me go to him myself," Ember pleaded.

Houndoom sighed. "Oh, fine, if it'll shut you up for five minutes, I'll allow you into the mines."

Ember silently breathed a huge sigh of relief, heading down the nearby stairs to look for Absol while being closely followed by his imposter. Zoroark's illusion was actually almost flawless. However, there was one thing an illusion could never replicate. Whenever Absol was with her, there was a special look in his eye, a look that betrayed how much he loved and cared for her. No cheap trick could ever imitate that, and if Houndoom had known anything about others he would have understood that.

Finally, Ember reached the mines, the Zoroark escorting her to a small cell at the far left wall that was carved into the rock itself. Zoroark opened the door, allowing her to step inside. He then closed the door behind her, leaving her alone with a Pokémon that was lying on his side at the back of the tiny cell. He was undoubtedly Absol, the one she'd known and travelled with for so long now. However, Absol looked far from the way he did while they were in the wild. Ember finally realized in despair why Houndoom had gone to such lengths to prevent her from seeing him.

There was a long, deep gash on Absol's left side that made the one he'd received in Rypherior's cavern look like a tiny scratch. It was still bleeding freely, red liquid repeatedly dripping onto the ground beneath him. His entire body was covered in red marks and bruises, and a few of his claws were broken or even shattered, his paws covered in blood and dirt and his once-white fur messed up and\or torn in countless places. His right eye was half closed, a Z-shaped scar running below it all the way down to his mouth that was bleeding as well. He was breathing hard, obviously struggling with intense agony, each breath making him shudder slightly.

Absol's head snapped up when he heard her gasp in shock. A tiny smile crept onto his scarred face, and he slowly stood up, grunting slightly. He then limped over to her, wincing with each step he took. Ember felt warm tears escape her weary eyes at the sight of it. She ran to him, gently wrapping her paw around him and nuzzling her cheek against his.

"What have they done to you, Absol?" Ember sobbed, stricken with grief.

She felt Absol put his paw around her as well, his breathing becoming steadier.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you, Ember," he rasped softly. "I'm so glad you're alright."

As Ember gently caressed Absol, feeling more and more of his wounds along his sides and back, she hoped Houndoom and Honchkrow died a slow and horrible death for what they'd done to him. The two remained in their embrace, Ember managing to hold back her tears.

"I may be alright, but you're not," she said, her voice quivering. "What happened to you?"

"I stole water from the well in the city," Absol replied. "I was trying to help the other slaves. And myself, I suppose. Honchkrow found out, and he had four Weavile take turns beating me half to death."

Ember nearly heaved at the thought of it, especially after seeing the result of their handiwork. Seeing her concern and sorrow, Absol gave her one of his soothing chuckles, which sounded slightly more gravelly than usual.

"This is bad, but I've survived worse," he said. "You should have seen me after my first fight with Luxray. I'll be alright. How have you been holding up?"

"I've been okay, I guess," she replied, sniffling slightly, her throat still dry. "I thought things were tough on my end, but it looks like you've been going through much worse. I…I've really missed you, Absol."

"I've really missed you too," he said warmly. "I heard you were put on the battlefield. I was so worried about you."

"Yeah, some Mienshao was leading an attack on one of our last lines of defense," Ember replied, recalling the battle. "That was the first real fight I've been in since Arcanine's test."

Absol leaned back and met Ember's gaze in confusion.

"Test? They don't make newcomers take tests."

"Arcanine made me fight three of his friends," she replied. "After that, I took him on myself."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm alright now."

Ember briefly saw a hard light in Absol's eyes. She wondered if her comment would make life more dangerous for Arcanine in the future. Still, the anger in his eyes soon passed and his smile returned.

"Well, as long as you're okay," he said. "But if I ever run into Arcanine again, he may not be."

Ember couldn't help a tiny smile at the thought of it, but she didn't want him to get in any more trouble.

"You don't need to worry about it, Absol," she said. "I really am okay. But how has it been in the mines? Aside from this, I mean."

"Don't worry, I'm fine," he reassured her.

Ember's expression hardened. She'd heard him say that one too many times before. After a few moments of silence, Absol finally relented under her sharp gaze.

"It is very difficult," he admitted. "It's been the hardest time I've had to go through in years. There have been some moments when I wasn't sure if I'd make it. But seeing you again renewed my spirit. So, I really am fine, in a way."

"Are you…going to be okay?" Ember asked.

Absol gave her a small smile. "Thinking of you has kept me going the entire time. It may be beyond grueling down there, but you've been strong for me, so I'll be strong for you. I'll keep going for you if you'll keep going for me. Can you do that?"

Ember returned his smile. "Yes, I can. And I will, if you promise not to do something stupid and get yourself hurt again."

"Deal."

Ember suddenly heard the cell door open behind her. She turned and saw Houndoom standing at the entrance, rolling his eyes.

"Your time is up," he said. "I said you could see each other, not waste time for an hour. You're needed back in the mines, Absol."

With that, Houndoom left the room. Ember turned back to Absol, who smiled sadly.

"Looks like Houndoom's chief beak needs me," he spat. "Remember what I said, though, Ember. We'll find a way out of this eventually. We always have. I'll do everything I can, so stay safe until then."

"I will," Ember replied earnestly.

There was a brief moment of silence as she and Absol looked deeply into each other's eyes. Ember moved even closer to him and leaned in slightly, Absol doing them same. She couldn't help a quick intake of breath the moment their lips met. Absol kissed her the same way he did that day in the rain, only with even more passion and desire. Ember held onto Absol tightly as their lips moved together, wishing the moment could last forever, even though she knew it couldn't.

After a few more pleasant, peaceful moments, he and she reluctantly broke the kiss and their embrace. Absol turned and slowly headed for the exit, Ember watching him sadly as he went. She felt a nagging sense of incompletion about their meeting, as though something still needed to be said. Finally, Ember realized what it was, and that she might not get another chance if she didn't say it now.

"Absol?" she called.

"What is it, Ember?" Absol asked, turning back to her.

"I…I love you."

Ember saw Absol's eyes shine briefly as he looked at her.

"I love you, too, Ember," he said, smiling warmly. "Always have, always will."

With that, Absol turned and left the room, heading back for the mines. After a brief moment's pause, Ember turned and left as well, a new resolve in her heart. No matter what Houndoom or Luxray threw at her, she would survive and endure it for Absol, just as he would survive and endure his hardships for her, until the day they could escape together, or die trying.

Chapter 19: Clash with the Storm


	19. Clash with the Storm

Chapter 19: Clash with the Storm

Absol sighed contentedly as he devoured his hard-earned day's rations. He'd worked a fairly good haul, and the benefits were better than usual. He'd gotten plenty of berries and raw game, but even more importantly, Honchkrow and Keckleon still hadn't found the extra water they'd kept hidden nearby, and it was enough to keep him going.

Surprisingly, he and Salamence were already starting to recover from their injuries, at least enough that they could still work well enough to eat. Absol was thankful he'd always been a fast healer. Ampharos had been especially concerned about his and Salamence's welfare, and she elected to stay with them during their break, despite their reassurances that they would be fine.

The three of them were relaxing together and waiting for Honchkrow to call them back to work. They'd already spent nearly all of their twenty-five minutes break, that acording to Honchkrow would only last five minutes this time, idly chatting and talking about their lives before being captured by the West Side. Absol had enjoyed listening to Salamence and Ampharos's stories about their past adventures, exaggerated or no.

"Alright, break's over," Honchkrow suddenly squawked from his high perch. "You can all stop plotting your escape attempts now and get back to work."

All the slaves began to stand up and head for the cavern walls. Absol, Ampharos, and Salamence sighed and got up as well. However, Honchkrow suddenly flew over and landed right in front of them.

"Oh, not you, Absol," Honchkrow cawed, smirking. "I don't know what you did this time, but Arcanine wants to speak with you personally."

Startled, Ampharos looked worriedly at Absol. Salamence moved aggressively forward, but Absol looked at him and shook his head slightly. The dragon sighed and backed off when he saw the sign, looking disgustedly at Honchkrow, who watched the byplay with minor interest.

"Anyway," the bird cawed, "Absol, you will head to the surface. Arcanine is waiting for you there. And if I were you, I wouldn't make him upset."

"Your kind advice is duly noted," Absol said dryly.

Scoffing, Honchkrow flew off back to his perch and began squawking orders at other slaves. Ampharos and Salamence both turned to Absol at once.

"You're not going to go, are you?" Ampharos asked.

"What would be the point in me not going?" Absol said. "Arcanine could easily have guards 'escort' me there if I don't."

"He could try," Salamence snarled. "I'd tear through them in seconds."

"And then we'd both get another beating from those Weavile," Absol reasoned. "Don't worry so much. I'm not afraid of Arcanine. Besides, I'll take any excuse to get some fresh air."

Absol noticed that Ampharos seemed the most troubled by this news, though he could tell it wasn't just because she was worried about him.

"Something on your mind?" he prodded gently.

"I may never see them again, but I'm still part of the East Side," Ampharos said quietly. "If I could kill Arcanine while he was here, I would've fulfilled my duty to Luxray and my comrades. Let me go with you."

"Do you really think no one else has had the same idea about other commanders here?" Absol asked. "Arcanine would kill you, Ampharos. He'd expect just that kind of move and I'm sure he's more than prepared for it. Besides, you're exhausted from your day's work. You wouldn't last five minutes against Arcanine in a fight."

"Then kill him yourself, I beg you!" Ampharos pleaded. "We both know Arcanine is too dangerous to be left alive!"

"Believe me, Ampharos, I agree with you, but trying to murder him here would be useless and almost certainly would get us all killed. Our chance will come, but for now, I need both of you to trust me."

Salamence and Ampharos reluctantly moved away after a brief silence, allowing Absol to head for the mine exit. After a long trek through the four floors of Houndoom's headquarters, Absol finally reached the surface. He was instantly greeted by a strong downpour of rain and a cool breeze. He didn't know why it would be raining there, but he didn't question it. The cold water and crisp fresh air completely rejuvenated him as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

His eyes shot open as he sensed someone nearby. He turned and saw Arcanine calmly walking up to him. Surprisingly, Houndoom's right-hand was alone. Absol had expected him to arrive surrounded by guards. The two stood face-to-face in the rain, only three feet apart, scrutinizing each other as though they were about to battle.

"It's been awhile since we had the chance to talk, eh, Shadow?" Arcanine said.

"We practically never spoke," Absol pointed out. "And please, call me Absol."

Arcanine shrugged. "As you wish."

Absol quickly made a mental appraisal of the commander before him. His eyes betrayed nothing, his expression perfectly calm and collected. He carried himself with an air of confidence and strength that not even Houndoom possessed. He definitely needed no guards to protect him. Absol could tell that Arcanine was still every bit the powerful warrior he'd always been, and had obviously been through many battles since they last met. He had also grown far stronger than before, and would no-doubt be a fearsome opponent in combat.

Little did Absol know that Arcanine had made the exact same evaluation of him in those short moments.

"You called for me?" Absol prodded finally.

"I called you to talk about the one matter that weighs most heavily on both our minds," Arcanine replied. "Ember."

"I'm listening," Absol said evenly.

"I'll be brief. I've had plenty of time to experience Ember's personality firsthand now, and she's a lot more spirited than most Drought Ninetails we've had. But despite her strong will, I can tell that she would listen to anything you say. I can't get through to her yet, but you have the power to do so at will."

"Perhaps," Absol said. "Your point?"

"I want you to convince Ember to stay with the West Side of her own free will," Arcanine replied. "Right now, she's with us, but only because you're here. She's the most gifted, intelligent, and skilled Ninetails I've ever seen. Houndoom only wants her for her ability, but I want her as a permanent ally. And for that, I need your help.

"Why would I do that?" Absol asked. "Even if I did agree, Houndoom would just have me killed as soon as I wasn't needed to keep Ember here."

"Not necessarily," Arcanine said. "I could get you a high position in the West Side. We could still use a powerful warrior like you with us."

"I see. But I'm still waiting to hear why I would convince Ember to join you."

"It's the best thing for her," Arcanine said firmly. "Once the gang wars are over, she'll have great power over the lands if I have my way. We're the ones who can offer her a happy life. All I'm asking is that you help her realize that."

"Really? You think you can make her happy as Houndoom's pawn?" Absol asked.

"Houndoom's old, he won't live forever. Once I'm in charge, I can guarantee her everything she needs and wants. You probably think that you can help her escape one day, but what good would that do? Where would you have her go? Back into the wild to fend for herself? Or would you see her back in the hands of her trainer?"

Absol didn't respond, giving away to Arcanine that he was planning exactly that.

"Why are you so interested in her?" Absol asked finally.

"Like I said, she's one of a kind," Arcanine replied. "We appreciate superiority at the West Side, and she is indeed a superior Pokémon. And in my opinion, that means she deserves a superior life, which she will have once I'm in charge."

"I'm not going to manipulate Ember just because you say you want to give her a better life," Absol said.

"You're not manipulating her," Arcanine argued. "You're merely showing her the right path. You've done all you could for her, and this is the last, best thing you can give her. Right now, you're only holding her back."

"From what?"

"True greatness," Arcanine replied instantly. "She has incredible potential, and you're the only thing stifling it right now. You're like the teacher that wants to keep his star pupil under his tutelage forever. Sometimes you have to let the bird fly from the nest on its own. If you really love her, let her go."

"You seem to think that she can't find happiness in life unless it's with the West Side," Absol shot back. "I beg to differ. If she really has so much potential-like we both know she does-then she can find happiness wherever she wants. And she doesn't want it with you. The mere fact that you have to come here and ask for my help to convince her only proves that."

"I can give her the region," Arcanine spat. "I can give her power, protection, influence, and stature. What can you possibly give her?"

"All that I have, and all that I am," Absol replied. "Can you do that, Arcanine? Can you devote yourself to her, body and soul? Can you stand by her through any danger no matter how grave? Could you give your life for her if necessary? Can you set aside your own needs and wants and focus on hers? Can you walk by her side through life and love her the way I do until the day you die and beyond?"

This time it was Arcanine who faltered, proving his lack of true conviction in the matter.

"No deal," Absol said firmly. "If you really want her to forget me and join you, then you'd better kill me and take your chances. But I will never, ever lie to her for you."

There was a long, dead silence. Nothing more needed to be said. No-doubt realizing the futileness of pursuing it further, Arcanine simply turned and began to walk away.

"It makes no difference," Arcanine said over his shoulder. "Even if you won't help, Ember is destined for greatness. She'll realize her place in the world sooner or later. She's worthy to rule the region at my side, and whether you like it or not, that's what she'll want in the end."

Absol smiled to himself as he turned and headed back for the caverns.

"He really doesn't know her," he muttered.

 

Ember was awoken by the sound of distant thunder. She rolled herself out of the hard, ugly bed in her room, glancing out the small window nearby. It was raining heavily outside, water dripping rapidly off the multicolored rooftops of the buildings outside the mansion, the asphalt on the streets a much darker shade of grey. In her enitre stay it had not rained before.

She scowled thoughtfully. Why would it be raining at the West Side-controlled city? Any one of the powerful Fire Pokémon could just use Sunny Day and end the rain immediately. Finally, she merely shrugged, deciding that the West Side Pokémon must just like the rain for whatever reason. Ember glanced at the clock, seeing both hands pointing to the seven. That was usually the time she got up anyway, so she stretched herself out and headed for the door.

Ember stumbled over something as she went. She turned, seeing the trainer backpack she and Absol had carried for so long knocked over on its side, its contents scattered on the floor. Sighing, she leaned down to pick up and put away the spilled items, deciding it had been a bad idea to put the pack on the floor so near the bed.

Ember noticed her old Pokeball among the scattered items. She rolled it over toward her, admiring the worn seals on its front. So many memories of her old life flooded through her mind. She deeply missed Rose, despite what she'd seen from other trainers. But even more so, she missed her old teammates, especially Charizard. She wondered how they were all doing, still in disbelief that Cloyster turned out to be an East Side commander in the end.

She thought back to all the times she'd spoken with Charizard, and all the advice he'd given her when she was troubled. She wished she could see him even one last time, but knew she would probably never see him or her trainer again. She briefly wondered if Charizard might be a West Side agent now. She then mentally berated herself. Cloyster might have changed, but Charizard would never join Houndoom.

As she put away the Pokeball, Ember saw the old, half-torn blue ribbon she'd found in the contest hall where she and Absol had danced together. That dance with him was among her fondest memories. Their last reunion in the mines had been the most bittersweet moment of her life. She was glad she and Absol were finally being completely open about their feelings for each other, but now that they were trapped by the West Side, it wouldn't likely end well for either of them.

Ember thought about how different the two lives she'd lived were. She cherished the memories of each of them, and despised Houndoom for robbing her of both those lives and turning her into his weapon to destroy his enemies. Still, Absol had said they would find a way to escape together, and she trusted him. She knew she would once again feel the cool wind of freedom at her back one day.

"Would you like me to throw out that old junk for you, Miss Ember?"

She started, turning to see Torkoal standing there. She hadn't even heard him come in.

"No, I most certainly would not," Ember snapped. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Just bringing you your breakfast," Torkoal replied nonchalantly. "Although I'm sure you'll be taking more from the kitchen soon anyway."

Ember felt a stab of guilt in her gut. "What?! You know about that?"

"Well, everybody here does it," Torkoal said.

"Uh…you're not going to rat me out, are you?" Ember asked quietly.

"If I ever ratted out someone here for that, everyone else would tear me to shreds for being a 'snitch.' I remember that the last servant—a poor Magcargo—ratted out on a Zoroark for stealing food. We never heard from him again. Besides, like I said, everyone does it."

Ember shrugged. "Alright. Anything else? A call from Houndoom, maybe? Or will I just be put on the battlefield again?"

"No, nothing like that, madam," Torkoal replied. "Now, then, if you'll excuse me, I have to go serve the Infernape in the next room. He doesn't like to be kept waiting. At all."

With that, Torkoal turned and left the room, once again somehow closing the door behind him. Ember decided that Torkoal was very, very strange and left it at that. However, she realized she'd been a little too curt with him and wanted to make amends before he left. She quickly opened the door and caught him plodding his way down the hall.

"Torkoal?" she called.

Surprised, Torkoal slowly turned around.

"Yes, Miss Ember?" he asked.

"I just wanted to say thanks. Sorry for getting mad, too."

Completely taken aback, Torkoal actually smiled a little.

"Think nothing of it, Madam," he said. "Actually, you're the first person to ever apologize to me for anything. Thank you for thinking of me."

Ember smiled back. "Well, I think of all my friends, Torkoal."

Torkoal's eyes briefly lit up. She could tell he had deeply appreciated the remark, even though he tried his best not to show it.

"Anyway, I should probably get back to my room," she continued. "Sorry to hold you up."

"Not at all, Miss Ember," Torkoal said, trying to keep his voice even as he walked away. "Have a good day."

Ember headed back to her room for a moment, pausing as she thought about Torkoal's words. Glancing out the window again, she realized that this would probably be her only chance to get outside and enjoy the rain and cool air, so she quickly reopened the door and headed out into the hall, merely walking briskly instead of running. After all, the last thing she needed was to run into a high-ranking West Side commander now.

Ember ran through the foyer and pushed open the doors, eagerly stepping out into the drizzle. The refreshingly cold wind and rain instantly washed over her, providing much-needed invigoration. It was the first truly enjoyable weather she'd seen in days. She couldn't resist opening her mouth, catching some of the rain for a cool drink. Her fur was completely soaked within seconds, there was a time were this would have been unpleasant but that was long gone. Now she loved it.

She felt free for the first time as she walked down the wet streets. Very few agents were out at the moment, probably because most Fire Pokémon hated the rain. Ember mentally laughed at them. She loved the rain, especially after her last day of freedom before being captured by the West Side. She still vividly remembered trying to get Absol to tell her his nickname, the following chase, and above all, their first kiss.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ember saw Shiftry walking down the street as well. He briefly stopped when he saw her, and then jogged up to her and walked with her.

"Hey, Ember, I was just looking for ya'!" he said.

"Hi, Shiftry," she replied, quite happy to see him. "You're not here to call me into action, are you?"

"No, no," he said quickly, waving his leafy fans for emphasis. "But this rain here is bothering most of the West Side. I know you're not overly fond of us yet, but would you be a dear and use Drought to end it?"

Ember frowned. "I like the rain."

Shiftry shrugged. "I like it too, but I gotta think of the others. Besides, this rain is gonna drive Houndoom nuts."

"You know, you're doing a pretty bad job of convincing me to do it," Ember replied, grinning.

"Aw, come on, Ember," Shiftry pleaded. "If Houndoom and Arcanine get ticked off, it's really gonna make my day harder. Can't you do it just this once, please?"

Deciding it wasn't worth debating further, Ember let out a long sigh. She was actually growing fond of Shiftry, and she knew it would be best not to blow him off.

"Fine," she said grudgingly. "But I'm not happy about it."

Ember willed her inner fire to ignite and extend. She released the energy into the atmosphere, waiting for the clouds to disperse and the sun to shine through as always. However, nothing happened this time. Eyes widening in shock, she tried it again a bit more forcefully. The sun slightly broke through the clouds and the rain briefly stopped, but she soon found herself struggling to keep the sun shining. Finally, she could fight it no more, and the clouds once again covered the sun and the rain continued.

"I don't believe it," she muttered, dumfounded. "I…I can't do it."

Shiftry jumped. "What?! W-What do you mean, you can't do it?"

"What do you think I mean?! I can't do it! I can't make Drought stop this rain!"

Shiftry's jaw dropped. He began pacing back and forth, muttering dumbly to himself. Ember was in utter awe. She'd never had any trouble making Drought activate, especially after she'd mastered being able to turn it on and off at will. She'd only ever had trouble controlling the weather when overpowering Tyranitar's Sand Stream. Whatever was causing this unnatural rain must be immensely skilled and powerful.

"I don't know what to think," Shiftry said finally. "I'll talk to Arcanine about it. Thanks for trying, though."

"Yeah…no problem," Ember muttered.

With that, Shiftry turned and began to walk away. However, he suddenly stopped, turning back to her.

"Oh, speaking of Arcanine, that reminds me," he began. "Uh…I know this sounds strange, but if I were you, I'd stay away from Otachi for a while."

Ember cocked her head to the side. "Why? What's wrong with her? I mean, I know she still doesn't really like me, but…"

"I don't really know. She just seems really upset lately. I asked her about it, but she just ignored me. No offense, but I'd bet my money—not like I have any-that it's about you."

"Why me?" Ember asked. "And what does it have to do with Arcanine?"

"That's just it," Shiftry said a bit more quietly. "Don't tell Otachi I said this, but I think she's really jealous that you're getting all of Arcanine's attention lately. It's probably why she's taken such a disliking to you."

"I see," Ember muttered, scowling thoughtfully. "I kind of had a feeling about that. Does she…?"

"I don't know," Shiftry replied. "But she knew Arcanine before any of us. Gunny and I became his friends when we met him here, but Otachi was travelling with him while he was still a normal wild Pokémon. In fact, I think the whole reason she joined the West Side was because Arcanine did. You could say that she and Arcanine were like you and that Absol guy."

Ember looked down, contemplating his words. She finally understood why Otachi had singled her out as an enemy. She hoped Arcanine realized how Otachi felt. Life would be much harder for both her and the dragoness if he didn't.

"Thanks, Shiftry," Ember said earnestly. "I'll try not to get in her way."

"That's probably for the best," Shiftry replied sagely. "Anyway, speaking of which, I think Arcanine was looking for you, so I'll let him know you're here, if that's okay."

Ember sighed. "Sure, might as well."

With that, Shiftry turned and jogged down the street in the opposite direction. Ember grudgingly sat down and waited for Arcanine to arrive, which wouldn't likely brighten her day. Her thoughts drifted back to the rain, and to her inability to stop it. She racked her brain for some solution, but no matter which way she thought about it, there was simply no logical reason why Drought shouldn't have worked.

Ember snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Arcanine exit a nearby building and walk toward her, his bright red fur easily visible against the melancholy grey city and skies above.

"Enjoying the rain?" he asked.

"I was, yeah," Ember replied. "Do you need me on the battlefield, or something?"

"Yes, actually, but not for the reasons you think," Arcanine said cryptically. "I assume you've already tried to use Drought today?"

Ember was taken aback. "Um…yes, I did."

Arcanine nodded. "Dozens of our agents have already tried using Sunny Day and other such moves to break through this rain. So far, nothing. Only recently did we find out why this has been happening. Two of our scouts reported that a Politoed with the ability Drizzle is responsible for the rain, and that it's mastery over the ability is indomitable."

Ember tried to keep a look of surprise off her face. She finally knew why the rain was unstoppable, but the answer only raised more doubts and questions. She always thought she had complete mastery over Drought, but apparently, this Politoed had far greater skill with its weather ability than her.

"Why is the Politoed doing this?" Ember asked. "Does it just prefer the rain, or what?"

"Politoed is working for the East Side," Arcanine replied bitterly. "They're obviously using his rain to weaken our Fire Pokémon and prepare for an invasion. In fact, the East Side has set up a base on a mountain right outside the city, as if just to taunt us by being so close. With this base, they can fully utilize Drizzle for their next attack."

"Well, what do you need me for?" Ember probed. "I'm useless without Drought, aren't I?"

"Not in the least," Arcanine said instantly. "I'm not here for Ember the Drought Lead. I'm here for Ember the Ninetails. I'd like you with us on the attack force we're going to send."

"Alright," Ember sighed. "I'll go get ready."

"Really? You're agreeing so quickly?"

Ember shrugged. "It's not like I have a choice."

"Don't misunderstand," Arcanine said. "This isn't an order. It's a request. I'd like you with us, but you're free to refuse if you want."

Ember scowled thoughtfully. "Why?"

"I'd much prefer having you come along willingly than forcing you. Your ability isn't your only strength. The choice is yours, but if you come, I'll see to it that you're rewarded."

For a few moments, Ember actually considered the request. This was the first time she'd truly been asked to do something instead of being forced to. She didn't know what kind of 'rewards' Arcanine would give her, but she had little else to do today. Still, she knew it was probably some kind of trick, and she didn't want to unwittingly do anything that might give Arcanine another edge over her in the future.

"No thanks," she replied finally.

Arcanine sighed. "I understand. I can't say I'm not disappointed, but it's your choice. My forces will probably be able to defeat Cloyster and his army anyway."

Ember did a double-take. "Wait a moment. Did you say Cloyster was leading the army?"

Arcanine raised an eyebrow. "Yes, our scouts verified that Cloyster was in charge of the enemy base. Why?"

Ember glanced away for a few seconds, pondering something. Finally, she looked back to Arcanine.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes," she said.

 

Cloyster looked down at the West Side main city from his base at the peak of the Mountain of Twilight—at least, that was what the East Side called it—and chuckled to himself. From the mountaintops, Houndoom's base looked as small as the enemy's resolve, which would soon be crushed. Cloyster glanced at his second-in-command, the Drizzle Politoed that would open the first act in the grand finale of the war, who was still busy keeping Drizzle going. He then turned to one of his chief officers, Blastoise, for once actually eager to hear his report on their status.

"How much longer?" he asked.

Blastoise turned to him and smiled. "Don't worry, sir, Politoed can keep this up as long as needed. I think someone tried to activate Drought down there, but it was useless."

"Wonderful. And are our adversaries responding the way we planned?"

"Our Guest in the West Side reported that Arcanine's forces are preparing to attack the mountain, sir," Blastoise replied.

"Are Mienshao and his soldiers ready to play their part in the final act?" Cloyster asked eagerly.

"They're already preparing to move out, sir."

Cloyster laughed. "I assume Houndoom's Drought Ninetails won't be with the force coming our way."

"Actually, sir, it seems Arcanine has decided to take her with him on the attack despite our rain."

Cloyster scowled thoughtfully. "Very well. As you were."

Blastoise saluted and headed off toward the center of the base, making sure the torrential rains were steadily pounding the land below. Cloyster glanced back down at the city, smirking slightly.

"Ah, Ember, my old companion," he muttered. "You're about to learn the harsh realities of war. Friends don't stay friends when they're on opposite sides of the battlefield."

 

Ember, Arcanine, and Shiftry were flown to the West Side camp at the foot of Twilight Mountain by a trio of Mandibuzz, gently dropped onto the ground in one of the many circles of tents surrounding the base of the mountain. They were instantly greeted by Gunny, who smiled brightly when he saw them.

"We've been waiting for you," he said. "This is a glorious day for the West Side. Today, we finally defeat one of the most powerful and dangerous commanders in the East Side."

"Perhaps, if all goes according to plan," Arcanine replied impassively. "Are our soldiers nearly ready to begin the attack?"

"They should be fully prepared to move out in a few minutes," Gunny replied cheerfully.

Before Arcanine could reply, a black silhouette suddenly appeared on the grey horizon ahead of them. Otachi soon flew down to the camp to greet them as well, her eyes lighting up when she saw Arcanine. However, her expression darkened when she noticed Ember standing at his side.

"Why is she here?" Otachi asked curtly.

"I've asked Ember to join us in the attack," Arcanine said calmly.

"But her ability us useless now. What good can she possibly do here?"

"She can still help us fight," Arcanine replied. "She's every bit as strong as most top commanders here, including you."

"She'll only get in the way," Otachi said angrily. "Drizzle will make her worthless against Water types, which is what we'll be facing here."

"I see," Arcanine said evenly. "Drizzle weakens me as well, you know. Do you think I'll be getting in the way?"

Otachi faltered. "Uh, n-no, of course not, Arcanine, but…"

"Good," Arcanine interrupted. "Then you will treat Ember with respect while we're here. Is there anything else?"

Otachi averted her gaze. "Um…no, there's nothing else. Sorry, Arcanine."

Arcanine's expression softened slightly. "Don't worry too much. The East Side is making this hard on all of us."

Otachi merely nodded in response. Satisfied, Arcanine turned to the others.

"Let's get down to business," he said. "We can't simply charge up the mountain. All Cloyster would have to do is send a few Water Pokémon to use Drizzle-empowered Surf and he'd wipe us all out in seconds. Instead, we'll have our airborne Pokémon fly right up to the base and attack first while the rest of our army ascends the mountain from both the front and the back. Otachi, since you're resistant to Water moves and have Surf, you'll be indispensable on the airborne unit."

Otachi reluctantly nodded and flew off to join the other airborne Pokémon, even though she had clearly wanted to go with Arcanine. Ember couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. Otachi obviously cared deeply about Arcanine and didn't want anything to happen to him, and it must be hard for her to go fight elsewhere while he was risking his life.

Ember was snapped out of her thoughts when Arcanine turned to her.

"Our main strategy here will focus around using poison and other status conditions to cripple the enemy," he said. "There's something you need to do before we begin."

Arcanine nodded to Gunny, who quickly ran into one of the tents. The reptilian Pokémon came back out holding a small purple disk that Ember recognized as a TM. Arcanine took the disk and handed it to Ember.

"This TM contains Toxic," he continued. "I want you to learn it and forget Solarbeam. It's useless without Drought anyway."

Ember recoiled in shock. "What?! You must be joking!"

"I never joke," Arcanine said calmly. "We need as many Pokémon who can use Toxic as possible, and you may need it just to survive."

Ember stared at the disk in revulsion as though it were a plague. Other than Fire Blast, Solarbeam was the last move from her days with Rose that she still knew. She didn't want to forget it, and she certainly didn't want to learn Toxic, especially after all the horrible things she'd seen poison cause. Finally, she looked back at Arcanine.

"I won't," she said firmly, handing the TM back.

Arcanine shrugged. "Very well. But if you die in battle here, what happens to poor Absol?"

The words struck Ember like a punch. She realized that in a battle against mainly Water types, she would be in a lot of trouble, and if she died, Houndoom would kill Absol as well.

"It's not as though Toxic can't ever be forgotten," Arcanine reasoned. "You just need to learn it for this one fight. Think of how much it will boost your effectiveness in battle."

Ember stared at the TM again, contemplating his words. She felt disgusted at the thought of learning a move that would cause the same kind of poison Absol was once afflicted with, but as much as she hated to admit it, Arcanine was right. Swallowing hard, Ember grudgingly activated the TM, feeling Solarbeam leave her and become replaced by Toxic. She couldn't help feeling strangely sullied as she handed the TM back to Arcanine.

"Excellent," he said. "Now we can proceed with the attack. Cloyster probably knows we're coming, so we'll have to strike hard and fast. Otachi's aerial unit is already prepared. Let's join the main squadron and begin our ascent."

With that, Ember, Arcanine, Gunny, and Shiftry moved out and joined up with their main unit of Dark and Fire Pokémon waiting for orders, standing near the front of the army. Ember couldn't help feeling slightly nervous with all the West Side agents standing right behind her, but she forced herself to remain calm. Their squadron was made up of mostly Dark Pokémon, with a few Fire types here and there. Ember knew that all it would take was one good hit from a powerful Water Pokémon in this rain and she'd be history.

Arcanine stood at the front of the squadron and turned to them all.

"We'll be using the standard strategy," he announced. "Once we break through their front lines, we'll make our way to the top as quickly as possible. The enemy will probably have many Electric Pokémon as well. Dark Pokémon to the front of the group. Let's move."

As if on cue, lightning flashed in the sky and thunder boomed. It was as if the storm was taunting them, daring them to try and fight it. The rain furiously pelted the ground and sent ripples through the nearby lakes and puddles. The West Side army roared their defiance, lining up and marching down the steep, slanted rock path that led up the mountain with Arcanine, Ember, Shiftry, and Gunny in the lead.

"Just what is the 'standard strategy,' anyway?" Ember asked.

"We break the enemy's formation," Gunny replied. "We attack with a small number of soldiers and then feign a retreat once we start to lose ground. When the enemy pursues us, we allow them to keep up with us until we reach the rest of our forces. We then turn back upon our enemies and crush them."

"Hasn't the East Side already figured out that strategy by now?"

"They would have, if we ever left any survivors."

Gunny's nonchalant, matter-of-fact response made Ember shudder slightly. Why was this insane war still even going on, and why were they so used to it?

"Stay sharp," Shiftry warned. "We'll be seeing sentries any minute now."

Ember glanced around the path on the cliffs they were slowly ascending, which overlooked the beautiful countryside now under the black clouds of the storm. She saw nothing up ahead, but remained alert nonetheless.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash, followed by a blast that sent two West Side agents near the middle of the squadron flying until they fell off the cliffs to their doom. Ember jumped, looking up toward the mountain itself. She saw two tiny figures at the edge of one of the smaller cliffs, one she recognized as a Walrein and the other an Electrode.

"Spread out!" Arcanine yelled. "Find cover and fire back!"

Arcanine barely managed to jump out of the way in time to avoid another Thunderbolt from the Electrode, Shiftry dodging an Ice Beam from the Walrein. The rest of the West Side agents began scrambling behind rocks or other cover and trying to retaliate, but most of the moves missed since they were too far away.

Ember ducked behind a large boulder, peeking out at the two long-ranged attackers. She heard someone come up behind her. Turning, she saw Shiftry duck behind the rock as well.

"Hey, Ember, let's you and me go get 'em!" he offered.

"I like that plan," Ember replied, smirking. "Nice and simple."

While the two East Side agents were busy firing at Arcanine and his soldiers, Ember and Shiftry waited for the right moment and then bounded down a different path that branched off from the main route. They ran across a rocky hill, which at least had a few trees to provide cover. Finally, they reached the base of the cliff the two East Side sentries were standing on. The enemy was still unaware of Ember and Shiftry standing a good twenty feet below them.

"I'll get them down here," Shiftry whispered. "When they hit the ground, we'll take 'em out."

With that, Shiftry leapt up and used Whirlwind. The fierce gale blew Electrode and Walrein right off the cliff and they landed painfully on the ground in front of Ember and Shiftry. Ember used Psyshock, blasting Electrode against the cliff wall. Before Walrein could retaliate with Surf, Shiftry nailed it with Leaf Storm, finishing the Water Pokémon in one blow.

Electrode tried to use Explosion, but Ember quickly took it out with a well-timed Fire Blast. Even with the rain weakening it, the move was effective enough to defeat her opponent. At last, silence returned to the rock-strewn route.

"Not bad," Shiftry complemented. "Looks like we trained you well."

Ember snorted. "Trained me? I could teach you a thing or two, Pointy."

Shiftry merely laughed at the jibe, and the two hurried back to meet up with Arcanine and his group, who looked both impressed and relieved.

"We took care of the sentries," Ember said, trying to keep the note of pride from her voice. "How much farther?"

Arcanine smirked. "You know, Ember, I should probably reprimand you for always acting without or against my orders. But since it's been benefiting me, I'll let it slide. Anyway, we should be getting close now."

Ember felt thoroughly ticked off at Arcanine's nonchalant dismissal of her actions. If it weren't for her and Shiftry, they'd still be held up by those sentries. Still, she decided not to let Arcanine get her angry, so she merely followed the squadron as they continued their advance up the mountain trail. She expected them to be attacked again any second now, but surprisingly, there was no sign of any enemies for a full twenty minutes.

As Ember looked out over the horizon, she realized why the East and West Sides called this place Twilight Mountain. The light from the sun desperately struggled with the black clouds above, washing the world below in a deep, soothing, dusk-like atmosphere. It was a grim—yet beautiful—namesake. Ember wondered if it always looked this way, even without Cloyster's forces and their Drizzle. The thought reminded her of something important.

"How many soldiers do you think are up there?" she asked.

"Probably about a hundred," Arcanine replied.

"And how many do we have?"

"In this group, there are twenty-one Pokémon," Arcanine said calmly. "In the group on the opposite side, there are twenty-eight. Combined with Otachi's aerial unit, we have seventy-two Pokémon in total."

Ember winced. "Will that be enough?"

"If we play our cards right. Houndoom's military strategies always focus on minimalist, quality-over-quantity units of well-trained soldiers. We always try to win battles with as few Pokémon as possible. Not only do we save numbers and resources, but if we fail any missions, we haven't taken any serious losses."

Ember scoffed. "'Serious losses?' I'd call losing the lives of dozens of Pokémon pretty serious."

"How many more would we lose if we changed strategies?" Arcanine asked.

"How many more have to die before they matter?" Ember shot back.

"What would you have us do?"

"Stop this psychotic war while you still can."

This time, it was Arcanine who scoffed.

"That's easy for you to say," he said. "Houndoom and Luxray will never stop the war until one of them dies. There's nothing the rest of us can do but preserve and fight until we win."

Knowing it was a useless argument, Ember merely sighed and gave it up. She kept her eyes on the path ahead, determined not to let the East Side ambush them. She suddenly spotted several tiny dots moving back and forth on another high group of ledges at a nearby cliff.

"Look there," Ember whispered.

"I see them," Arcanine replied. "They haven't spotted us yet. Get back."

Ember stepped away, Arcanine gesturing to the rest of his unit to move out of sight. From behind any cover they could find, the squad silently watched the patrol up ahead of them. Ember managed to make out at least ten—no, twenty Pokémon guarding the pass, some of them Water types, others Electric.

"Time for the main strategy?" Gunny asked.

Arcanine nodded. "Take ten soldiers to fight them. Poison as many of them as you can. When you think you've fought long enough, fall back here."

Gunny motioned ten of the agents to follow him, charging at the enemy. Ember, Arcanine, Shiftry, and the other eight Pokémon in their squadron moved back behind any cover they could find, be it boulders, cliffs, or holes made by the move Dig. They heard several shouts and explosions as Gunny and his forces battled the East Side battalion. Ember heard a few shrieks from Pokémon saying things like, 'Help me! I've been poisoned!'

After a few minutes, the sounds of battle began to die down as cries of 'Retreat!' or 'fall back! There's too many of them!' were heard. Arcanine didn't even risk a glance.

"Here they come," he muttered.

The blasts and war cries steadily became louder and louder, almost to the point of being deafening, even with the noise of the harsh wind and rain all around them.

"Now!" Arcanine bellowed in a voice that was used to giving orders.

Ember, Arcanine, Shiftry, and the rest of their forces jumped out from behind their cover just in time to meet Gunny's, who had lost four soldiers in their decoy attack. There were at least twelve East Side agents charging at them, who still didn't realize they were running to their deaths. Ember leapt out from behind the boulder she was using for cover and rolled to the side as it was obliterated by a Thunderbolt.

The whole area became engulfed in chaos as the two forces met, each individual Pokémon finding a target and battling them to the death. Blasts of water, fire, electricity, darkness, and even wind were flying back and forth, striking down Pokémon one by one. Ember saw a Blastoise stomping towards her, the enormous cannons on its shell pointed menacingly at her. She recognized the Blastoise as one of the Pokémon that had been with Cloyster back at the slave camp where she'd been captured.

Ember lunged to the left as Blastoise fired a Hydro Pump, the vicious stream of water missing her by inches and cutting through the solid rock of the cliff behind her. Even though she hated the move, Ember used Toxic, an eerie purple mist shooting out of her mouth at Blastoise. The powerful water Pokémon's eyes widened in terror as he was poisoned.

Rather than continue the fight, Blastoise immediately turned and fled as soon as the poison entered his system. He was probably heading back to his base to look for an antidote. Ember didn't blame him, though she didn't have time to think about it as she was suddenly struck by Thunder, agony shooting through every part of her body as her vision nearly blackened. She was flung back several feet by the move, stunned and disoriented.

The rain made Thunder an ideal move, since its normally low accuracy was made perfect by the weather. The Pokémon that had exploited that rule against Ember was a Rotom in its normal form, who was grinning as it floated toward her. Ember used Toxic again, poisoning the electric ghost. However, Rotom didn't flee, despite its fear. It prepared to use another Thunder, and Ember knew she was finished.

Suddenly, however, Gunny sprang at Rotom from the side and used Crunch, nailing the ghost and taking it out. Ember sighed in relief, but she knew she had to keep moving or another Pokémon would finish her. She launched a Fire Blast at a Ludicolo, burning the ugly dancing freak, but the rain made the move too weak to take him out in one shot. Luckily, Arcanine finished the weakened Ludicolo with Close Combat before it could retaliate.

A Lapras sitting on a nearby rocky ledge was about to use Surf, which would probably decimate the entire West Side squadron in one shot. Ember quickly used Toxic, desperately trying to distract the powerful Water type. Luckily, the gambit paid off, and Lapras focused its attention on her.

Ember wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Lapras prepared to use Thunder. Ember quickly yanked open her trainer bag and guzzled down a Hyper Potion before the unavoidable move hit. She was flung backwards before she even saw the move coming, electricity coursing through her veins and making her shiver in pain. However, she managed to stand, retaliating with Psyshock.

The waves of energy blasted Lapras right off the rock ledge, the behemoth Water Pokémon hitting the ground hard on its belly. Ember ran in close before it could recover and torched it with Fire Blast, which still did a fair amount of damage. Thankfully, Lapras's poison finished it off before it could strike back.

Suddenly, the area grew quiet. Ember tentatively looked around. There were no more East Side agents in the vicinity. They had won. Still, the minor victory had come at a cost. They'd lost another six Pokémon, lowering their numbers down to eleven. Shiftry and Gunny gravely scrutinized the battlefield, helping tend to the wounded. Arcanine walked over to Ember, a solemn look in his stern black eyes.

"We've lost more good soldiers, but we pulled through," he said. "You did a fine job. Are you hurt?"

"I've seen better days," Ember muttered.

Arcanine nodded. "I'd heal you, but we have limited supplies…"

"Don't worry," Ember said, shrugging off her trainer bag. "I've got my own."

Taking the hint in her curt tone, Arcanine turned and left her alone. Ember pulled out another Hyper Potion, leaving her with only two left. She slowly drank it down, beginning to recover from the effects of the Thunder she was struck with. Thankfully, it hadn't paralyzed her, or she'd be out of luck.

"We've broken the enemy's formation," Arcanine announced to the remaining soldiers. "Let's finish them and move on to Cloyster's base before they can recover."

The remaining eleven West Side agents, including Ember, Arcanine, Shiftry, and Gunny, lined up and marched further up the steep, wet trail, searching for their remaining enemies. Ember began to understand why some people were afraid of heights as she stared down the maw of an enormous canyon below them, which yawned open for miles, threatening to swallow up anything that fell down into it.

Ember shook her head and quickened her pace to keep up with Arcanine and the others, who were tensed and warily searching the area as they steadily ascended the now-spiral pathway to the peak of the mountain. It would be eleven against eight when they found their foes, but the enemy had the terrain advantage.

"Ember, use Toxic," Arcanine suddenly ordered.

"What? Why?" she asked, surprised.

"Just do it!"

Startled, Ember used Toxic, along with several other agents. Suddenly, the other eight Water and Electric Pokémon charged around a corner at them, no-doubt trying to ambush them. The enemy soldiers ran right into the clouds of venom the West Side had unleashed, instantly becoming poisoned. Most of the enemy soldiers let out a shocked, horrified cry at the realization that they were doomed.

Two of the enemy soldiers fell back, leaving the other six to their fate. Arcanine's squadron piled on them and wiped them out before they could even defend themselves, taking no casualties this time. Once they were certain there were no more East Side agents nearby, their group briefly stopped to catch their breaths.

"We're almost at the peak now," Arcanine said. "Otachi's air unit and the other ground force should be there already. It's time to take down Cloyster."

 

Cloyster clamped his shell closed and rolled to the side to avoid another Focus Blast from the infuriating Hydreigon he was battling. Once the powerful projectile exploded on the ground nearby, Cloyster reopened his shell and launched an Icicle Spear at the dragoness, but she deftly flew out of the way, using the fairly large distance between them to her advantage while firing another Focus Blast.

Flying Pokémon of all kinds were bombarding them with powerful attacks from above, badly damaging their forces. Most of the Flying types were quickly shot down by Thunder and other such moves, but there were plenty of airborne Pokémon of different types that were still causing them trouble. A squadron of West Side agents was also pouring into the base from the mountain path on the rear, and the East Side was now being attacked on both land and sky.

Nearby, Politoed was focusing all his attention on keeping Drizzle going, several guards surrounding and protecting him from all sides. He occasionally fired off an attack, but the soldiers were sufficient for the most part in handling the West Side attackers, especially with Swampert in the lead.

Several of the tents the East Side had set up were quickly destroyed in the chaos, littering the mountaintop with wreckage and ruined supplies. Furious at all the damage this squadron was causing, Cloyster attacked the enemy Hydreigon even more ardently, finally scoring a lucky hit with a Rock Blast. The blow didn't defeat the dragoness, but it sent her reeling back through the sky and struggling to stay airborne. Several other Electric Pokémon ran up to the edge of the cliffs and engaged her, leaving Cloyster free to deal with other matters, like the army that was encompassing them on all sides.

Suddenly, one of Cloyster's top lieutenants—the Blastoise he'd sent below to prepare for the enemy—limped into view. Blastoise quickly ran up to Cloyster, avoiding all contact with the enemy. He seemed weakened and desperate, panting hard as he stood before Cloyster.

"What are you doing here?" Cloyster asked, slightly angry. "You were supposed to be—"

"Sir!" Blastoise interrupted in a panic. "I've been poisoned. Please help me!"

Cloyster's dark eyes narrowed. "Interrupting your commandant after deserting your post is a good way to die, Blastoise."

"I'm going to die anyway, Sir. Please!"

"I'll ask again," Cloyster said, saying each word slowly and firmly. "Why are you here?"

Despite his anxiety, Blastoise managed to compose himself.

"Sir, there is a third enemy squadron coming at us from the front side," he said between nervous, shaky breaths. "One of them poisoned me. The force is being personally led by Arcanine, Sir."

Cloyster gritted his teeth. They could hold off one squadron, maybe even two. But three of them—with Arcanine himself leading the charge, no less!—was far too much. Cloyster realized what he had to do, and how he would deal with his cowardly lieutenant who had obviously fled without even fighting.

"We're going to retreat," Cloyster said. "There are healing items among our remaining supply tents. You can heal your poison. After that, you are going to cover our escape. Understand?"

Blastoise knew he probably wouldn't be able to hold off the enemy for long, but it was better than dying slowly from poison. He saluted and ran into one of the supply tents. Cloyster turned to his remaining commanders, including Politoed, who was no longer being attacked at the moment.

"We're falling back," he announced. "We'll take the planned escape route through the canyon. Blastoise and a handful of soldiers will cover our retreat. Swampert, you know what to do. Let's move!"

Swampert and Politoed sounded the general order for retreat, following Cloyster as he and his best agents fled the base. Cloyster knew he would never see Blastoise again, but his sacrifice wouldn't be in vain. Arcanine would never catch him now.

 

Arcanine's squadron wasted no time charging into Cloyster's base once they heard the sounds of battle inside, knowing that the other groups were already fighting there. Ember, Arcanine, Shiftry, and Gunny instantly began firing off attacks at the East Side agents around the wide, circular mountain peak, but for some reason, there were far fewer soldiers left than they expected.

Ember broke off from the main group without permission, searching for Cloyster. She saw Otachi flying a few yards above her, firing away at a group of Emolga. Otachi suddenly turned toward Ember, her eyes filled with bloodlust. She began charging up a Focus Blast, still facing her. What was she doing? Was Otachi going to attack her?

Ember flinched as the Focus Blast flew at her, but it missed, flying over her head. She heard a low, agonized groan behind her. She turned, seeing a Samurott that was about to blast her with Surf collapsing to the ground, the Focus Blast having nailed it right in the head.

"Now we're even," Otachi called down to her.

Ember couldn't help smiling slightly. With that, Otachi flew off toward Arcanine, helping him battle a horde of Simipour. Ember continued her search for Cloyster, occasionally either battling or avoiding the odd East Side agent she ran into. She also hoped that Politoed might be nearby as well, since he was the one causing the unstoppable Drizzle.

Ember suddenly saw Gunny near one of the enemy supply tents, as well as two Electrode that were viciously attacking him with Thunder. Even with all of Gunny's health and endurance, he was steadily losing ground against them. He also appeared to be paralyzed, which left him nearly unable to retaliate, let alone catch up to the enemy.

Ember blasted one of the Electrode with Psyshock, defeating the already-weakened Pokémon in one shot. With the first one out of the way, Gunny managed to crush the second one with Drain Punch, healing himself as well.

"Thanks for that," Gunny said between breaths. "What took you guys so long?"

"Take that up with Arcanine," Ember replied. "I'm just here for Cloyster."

"Well, it looks like we're all out of luck, then, because Cloyster's flown the coop."

"What?! When did he—"

Suddenly, a powerful wave of hyper-pressurized water blasted the ground between them, making a massive crater and sending shards of rocks flying that battered Ember and Gunny. The two turned to face their assailant, seeing the Blastoise from earlier slowly stalking towards them, both his shell-cannons pointed right at them.

"You're gonna pay for making me lose Cloyster's respect," the behemoth tortoise barked. "How d'you wanna get crushed? One at a time, or both together?"

"I choose neither," Ember replied calmly.

With that, Ember used Toxic again, poisoning Blastoise. However, Blastoise suddenly reached into his shell and pulled out a Pecha Berry, healing himself.

"You're not gonna get me with that twice!" Blastoise laughed triumphantly.

"Okay, how about this?"

Ember used Will-o-wisp, burning Blastoise. The East Side commander's eyes narrowed when he reached into his shell and found nothing to cure himself of the burn.

"I hate you," Blastoise mumbled angrily.

The cannons on Blastoise's shell suddenly erupted with another Hydro Pump, which Ember couldn't avoid quickly enough. However, Gunny suddenly jumped in the way of the move, his great stamina allowing him to withstand the rain-empowered blow. He then retaliated with Drain Punch, chipping away at Blastoise and healing himself, his Leftovers adding to his health.

Ember used Psyshock, nailing Blastoise and dealing solid injury. The burn also inflicted even more damage, nearly finishing Blastoise right then and there. However, the behemoth Water Pokémon wasn't finished just yet. He regained his footing and used Earthquake, the move smashing both Ember and Gunny at once.

Luckily, Ember's burn had weakened Blastoise enough to prevent the move from finishing either of them. Ember used Psyshock and Gunny used Drain Punch, both moves nailing Blastoise at once and finishing him off. The East Side commander let out one last moan of agony before collapsing to the ground.

Ember heard a low, pained wheeze. She turned and saw Gunny clutching his gut with a wounded, bloody arm. He'd taken one too many hits and badly needed to be healed. Ember quickly unslung her trainer bag, pulling out one of her last Hyper Potions.

"Here, take this," she said. "I wish I had more, but I'm running out of supplies, so that'll have to do."

Gunny gratefully accepted the container, carefully opening it and drinking the contents down, wincing slightly at the bitter taste. All around them, the sounds of battle were beginning to die down. Ember and Gunny turned and scrutinized the base. The East Side agents had all been either killed or captured. The Mountain of Twilight was theirs.

The West Side agents began cheering and roaring, celebrating their victory. However, the Drizzle was still active, meaning that Politoed hadn't been found anywhere in the base or killed in battle. Ember ran over to Arcanine, Gunny slowly following behind.

"What's going on?" she asked. "How did Cloyster and Politoed escape?"

"They must have used the path leading to the canyon," Arcanine replied bitterly. "I didn't think they would try for it, since Pokémon trainers commonly gather around that route. We can't catch up to them without taking grave risk."

"So, what?" Otachi said indignantly. "Are we just gonna let Cloyster get away? We all knew there would be risks when we joined the West Side, and we're always ready for them!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Otachi," Ember added. "If Cloyster thinks it's worth the risk, then the danger can't be too grave. We should finish them while we have the chance."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have to disagree," Gunny said. "We've already driven them off and sent them running home to Luxray. We shouldn't push our luck any farther."

"Agreed," Shiftry said.

All four pairs of eyes looked to Arcanine, who scowled at the canyons below thoughtfully. Finally, he sighed.

"We came here to beat Cloyster and Politoed, and that's what we're going to do," he said firmly. "We're going after them. Take what supplies you can find here and get ready to move out."

 

Having taken and\or used all the supplies in Cloyster's base and followed the trail he took to escape, Arcanine's battalion—now united and fifty-two Pokémon strong—travelled through the massive, darkened canyons in hot pursuit of the East Side. The skies behind them were beginning to brighten, but the clouds above them continued to pound the West Side relentlessly with rain as they chased down its source.

Ember had to admit, she was beginning to grow tired of the endless rain, especially since it made her Fire Blast so ineffective. Thankfully, she'd found a fair amount of supplies in Cloyster's base to fill up her trainer bag with, including enough Elixirs to keep her Toxic and Psyshock at full power. She glanced at Arcanine, who was carefully studying the terrain as they went, no-doubt searching for any signs of their enemies.

"How long do you think it'll take for us to track them down?" Ember asked.

"If we're lucky, maybe a few hours," he said. "If not, we could be tracking them down for days. At least we have more supplies than them, so we'll outlast them eventually, and they'll have to stop and rest more frequently than us."

"You said there were Pokémon trainers here, though."

Arcanine nodded. "Trainers have been appearing more and more frequently around here lately. I suspect that the gang wars are starting to draw their attention now that we've become a legitimate threat to their way of life."

"You mean because you and Luxray have taken over their lands and caused so much damage?" Ember said curtly.

"In response to the lands they've taken from us and the damage they've caused, yes," Arcanine shot back. "Just keep your eyes peeled. Cloyster is a clever adversary. I think there might be more to this chase than meets the eye."

For the next few minutes, there was complete silence amongst the group of weary soldiers, save for the occasional orders or brief, hushed conversation between agents to pass the time. The darkened canyon walls loomed over them ominously, as though they wanted to come together and crush them for invading the silent route.

Ember suddenly began hearing a faint beeping sound in the distance. It seemed to be coming from somewhere behind their battalion, but it was hard to tell with the constant rain. It seemed vaguely familiar, but she couldn't quite put her paw on it. The sound refused to go away even with all the ground they were covering. In fact, it even seemed to grow louder as they went, the beeps becoming faster and sharper sounding with each passing second.

Ember finally began to recognize the sound. She'd heard it several times during and even before her quest with Absol through the region. There was no doubt about it. It sounded like…

"A Poke Radar," Arcanine muttered, confirming her suspicions. "Several of them, actually. They're tracking us."

"Are they behind us?" Ember asked worriedly.

Arcanine nodded. "And closing fast. They'll catch up to us any minute now if we don't move faster."

"Wait a moment, guys," Gunny suddenly said. "What's that up ahead?"

Ember and Arcanine squinted and stared further through the canyon trail. They spotted the vague outlines of what looked like several dozen Water Pokémon waiting for them up ahead, facing them directly. Arcanine cursed under his breath.

"A trap," he spat. "Cloyster set us up. That's Swampert and his elite agents up ahead. They knew we'd be followed by trainers. They're trying to trap us by cutting off our escape."

"What's the plan?" Otachi asked.

"We have one of two options: we can turn around and try to fight our way through the Pokémon trainers following us, which will probably not only cripple our forces but ensure that Cloyster gets away, or we can charge straight into Swampert's force and try to fight our way through them instead."

Otachi scoffed. "Great. So all that's left is to decide how we want to die."

"Maybe not," Arcanine mused. "We might still have a chance. If we rush Swampert and his soldiers, the Pokémon trainers might attack both our forces at once in the chaos of the battle. After all, they're just looking for experience or rare Pokémon. They don't care which side they're helping."

"And you think we might be able to win under those conditions and get past Swampert," Ember deduced.

"It's a small chance, but it's our only one," Arcanine replied.

Ember glanced back down the path they'd travelled. She saw at least five humans near the top of the canyon, walking along the edges and staring down at them. She knew they would fly to the bottom of the canyon on their Pokémon any moment now, probably as soon as they were finished gauging and examining their targets. Arcanine was right; they had no choice but to face Swampert's force.

"Well, I'm all for it," she said finally.

"News flash, mutt: that's Arcanine's call," Otachi spat. "No one cares if you're 'all for it' or not."

Ember hated constantly being called a mutt, but she tactfully ignored Otachi's remark. Arcanine gave her a brief and almost imperceptible glance of approval before turning to Otachi.

"I don't know if you noticed, but now is really not the time for that," he said. "Let's go before those trainers finish sizing us up for Ultra Balls."

A little embarrassed, Otachi quickly snapped to attention and everyone followed Arcanine as he led their battalion toward Swampert's. They could see the dozens of Water and Electric Pokémon up ahead still standing there, waiting for their enemies to attack or flee. The East Side agents began to move and scramble to different positions once Arcanine's force drew closer, some of the Water or Electric Pokémon ducking behind cover and charging up their attacks.

"Let's move!" Arcanine bellowed.

Ember, Otachi, Shiftry, Gunny, and all the remaining soldiers charged forward under Arcanine's lead, rushing the enemy and breaking formation to avoid being easy targets. Thunderbolts and Hydro Pumps flew at them from multiple directions, sometimes hitting their target, other times missing entirely. The enemy obviously didn't want to use Surf right away, since that would be dangerous to their own soldiers as well.

At last, their two forces met dead-on. Ember instantly found herself face-to-face with a Poliwrath that was charging at her, using Belly Drum to raise its attack and preparing to use Close Combat. She quickly blasted it with Psyshock, the super-effective move sending it flying and knocking it out in one shot. A mighty Kingdra soon took its place, Swift Swim allowing it to move at lightning speed. It nailed her with Dragon Pulse, sending her staggering backwards and giving her a bad headache. Luckily, she was obviously a much higher level than Kingdra, which allowed her to withstand the attack with relative ease. She used Toxic, poisoning Kingdra and giving her the advantage.

Nearby, Arcanine was battling a Galvantula and a Milotic. He managed to knock out the Galvantula with Flare Blitz despite the rain, though Milotic used Hydro Pump, which would have been more than enough to take him down. Fortunately—or perhaps, unfortunately—a Weavile staggered in front of the attack after being hit by Thunder. The unlucky West Side agents was pulverized by the Hydro Pump, his body smashing into the canyon wall.

Arcanine ran at the Milotic and used Close Combat, beating the weakened Milotic to death and avenging his fallen underling. He then turned to look for other opponents, hoping he would find their main enemy in the chaos of the fight.

On the far end of the battlefield, Shiftry, Otachi, and an Infernape were fighting Swampert himself. Shiftry used Nasty Plot, doubling his special attack strength. The Infernape who was with them rushed at Swampert with Close Combat, but the powerful East Side commander withstood the attack, his incredibly high defense protecting him as his Leftovers steadily restored his health.

Otachi used one of her last few Focus Blasts, feeling her Power Points depleting as she did so. The move solidly struck Swampert right in the abdomen, but he still survived the blow, smiling contemptuously at her. He then used Surf, a wave of rain-empowered water crashing down onto them viciously and sending them sprawling onto the ground. Otachi and Shiftry managed to survive the relatively ineffective attack, but Infernape was only barely able to hang on to consciousness.

"This isn't working," the hunting leader said between breaths, shakily standing up. "We need a new—"

Suddenly, Infernape disappeared in a flash of light. Otachi and Shiftry stared dumbly at where Infernape had been standing a second ago, seeing a Quick Ball lying on the ground and shaking several times, finally clicking as the lock mechanism activated.

"They're here!" Shiftry shouted.

All three combatants looked up and saw five Pokémon trainers flying down into the fray, tossing Poke Balls of all types at the weakened soldiers on both sides and sending out Pokémon of their own.

On her end, Ember barely managed to dodge a Repeat Ball and quickly looked up toward her attacker. She saw the Pokémon trainers landing in the canyon, sending out their best Pokémon for battle. One sent out a Haxorus, and soon came a Vaporeon from another, then a Gengar, a Starmie, and a Rypherior.

Ember gasped when she saw the Rypherior, but quickly realized it wasn't the same Rypherior from the mountain pass. This Rypherior was far deadlier, and one-hundred percent trainer-bred. She only hoped that the trainers wouldn't direct their attacks at her or her sort of-allies during the battle.

Like so many others, that hope was almost instantly dashed.

Gunny, who had just finished defeating a Feraligatr, was suddenly blasted by a Focus Blast from the Gengar. The trainer in command of the Gengar almost immediately threw an Ultra Ball at Gunny, which enveloped him inside and plopped on the ground. The ball shook once, twice…and suddenly burst open as Gunny managed to break the lock mechanism before it activated, reappearing in a flash of red light.

Ember fired an Psyshock at Gengar, blasting him away from Gunny and badly damaging him. The trainer quickly recalled Gengar back into its Dusk Ball and then sent out a Milotic, this time going after Ember.

Shiftry continued to battle Swampert, but Otachi was forced to disengage him and battle the Haxorus that was tearing through both their ranks and that of the East Side as it drew closer. Otachi and Haxorus faced each other head-on, surrounded by clashing Pokémon on all sides. Otachi used Surf, the rain making the move deal solid damage to Haxorus.

For what must have been the thousandth time in her life, Otachi cursed her old trainer for leaving her with Strength instead of a better fourth move. Haxorus charged at her and used Outrage, beating her senseless with an anger and ferocity that could only be found in a dragon. Her last thoughts before falling into unconsciousness were filled with bitter anger that she'd been knocked out before Ember.

Shiftry heard Haxorus coming closer, and he had no choice but to face him as well. Swampert used the distraction to flee the fight, disappearing into the chaos of the battle. Knowing he had no chance against a Haxorus, let alone one stuck on Outrage, Shiftry prepared to use Whirlwind to blow the Dragon Pokémon away.

However, he suddenly had a brilliant idea.

Shiftry circled around Haxorus until a large number of the East Side force was behind him. He then used Whirlwind, blowing the dragon right into the middle of the enemy soldiers. Still infuriated and stuck using Outrage, Haxorus began smashing through all the East Side agents around him, rapidly decimating the enemy numbers.

On the other end of the battlefield, the trainer commanding Rypherior—a tall, dark-skinned man with sharp features and a confident gleam in his eye—glanced around the area, observing all the various Pokémon fighting each other for no apparent reason. He then commanded Rypherior to use the move that would end the fight and level his Pokémon up almost immediately.

Earthquake.

All at once, the incredibly powerful move swept over the battlefield, devastating anything and everything it struck. Both the East and West Sides sustained more casualties in those few seconds than they had in the entire battle.

The Fire Pokémon of the West Side and the Electric Pokémon of the East Side had it the worst. So many of them were knocked out that their bodies began to litter the ground by the dozens. The trainer commanding Rypherior heard some angry shouts from his fellow trainers as Earthquake knocked out even their Pokémon as well.

Nearby, Ember and Arcanine saw the attack coming, knowing it would be the end if it hit them. Arcanine quickly used Extremespeed, leaping up onto one of the high rock ledges and jumping off it just in time to avoid the tremors' shockwaves. Ember had no way to mimic the move, so she braced herself for the end. However, the solution suddenly hit her. She yanked off her trainer bag and pulled out an X Defend, an item she'd been lucky enough to find in Cloyster's camp.

Ember quickly activated the capsule, feeling it boost her defensive strength just in time. She felt herself flung back by the Earthquake, her body slamming into the rock wall of the canyon, the wind knocked out of her. The impact had been lessened by the X Defend, but it still knocked her senseless and made every muscle in her body scream in grating agony.

Arcanine immediately looked around the battlefield as soon as he landed, his eyes resting on the massive hole in the East Side's numbers caused by the Earthquake.

"There's our way out!" he bellowed. "We've got to go!"

Despite the pain and dizziness she felt, Ember heard his words and knew he was right. All the West Side agents that could still move quickly grabbed anyone else who was wounded but alive and dashed for the gap in the enemy's defenses. The East Side made no moves to stop them, as they were too busy tending to their own wounded and\or fleeing from the trainers that had crushed most of their numbers.

Arcanine found Otachi as they were running and managed to sling her unconscious body over his back, somehow managing to continue running even with the added weight. Ember, Gunny, and Shiftry took a moment to be surprised by his strength before following him and his remaining force into the night, finally free of the darkened canyons.

 

Winded and gasping for breath, Swampert continued running for his life until he reached the peak of the Mountain of Twilight, having backtracked his way out of the canyon to escape the trainers. He finally stopped, taking a moment to catch his breath. He was certain he'd gone far enough to avoid his enemies.

He then muttered a bitter, furious string of curses. If it weren't for those trainers, he would have been the East Side commander to defeat Arcanine himself. He had been so close to finally achieving what so many commanders had been striving for, only to have his victory snatched away by five disgusting humans.

He knew he couldn't return to Cloyster, if Blastoise was any indication. He'd have to either try to get back to their headquarters on his own, or just leave the East Side altogether. Neither choice was very promising, but there was no other option.

Swampert suddenly felt something small bounce off his back. He turned around and, to his horror, saw an Ultra Ball opening up. It shot out a red beam of light, slowly enveloping him in its eerie glow. He felt himself becoming drawn into the ball, his body enveloped in the capsule. He desperately struggled to break the lock mechanism before it captured him, but that cursed Hydreigon had wounded him more badly than he'd thought, and his strength failed him.

Nearby, the young trainer who had thrown the ball put away his Poke Radar, picking up the capsule as its lock mechanism completed the capture. He then hopped on his Flygon and flew toward the nearest Pokemon Center, eager to trade his newest catch to a friend who had always needed a Swampert to complete his Pokedex.

 

After running at full speed for nearly a half-hour, Arcanine's battalion finally stopped to take a rest in a damp meadow a few miles from the canyon. They hadn't been able to cover as much distance as would be optimal, especially while supporting and\or carrying their wounded, but it was far enough that the enemy trainers wouldn't find them, at least for the moment.

Ember, who had been supporting a wounded and half-conscious Typhlosion, gratefully sank to the ground as soon as the rest was called. The Typhlosion thanked her for the help and managed to limp over to a nearby tree and lied down as well. Using what energy she had left, Ember stood back up and walked over to him, using one of the Max Potions she'd found in Cloyster's base to heal him. Typhlosion once again thanked her, but she was too fatigued to hear his words.

This was by far one of the most exhausting days Ember had ever faced in her life. Even when she was with Rose, she'd never fought this many Pokémon in one day, let alone supported one that was twice her weight while running for her life to elude the trainers before they could track her down. She desperately hoped they caught Cloyster soon. She was starting to regret volunteering to go on this mission, but it was too late to turn back now. She had to find Cloyster and try to convince him to see the light before Arcanine killed him.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ember saw Otachi waking up as Arcanine gave her a Max Revive. Even though she was a few yards away, she still recognized the glint in Otachi's eyes when she looked up at Arcanine as he healed her. Ember couldn't help envying her. Even if Arcanine wasn't paying as much attention to her as he should have, at least Otachi could be with him most of the time.

Ember saw Shiftry walking up to her, a Hyper Potion in one of his leafy arms.

"Here, take this," he said. "I know you're not too happy to be fighting with us, but you did really well back there."

Ember merely nodded her thanks and took the potion, drinking it down and allowing it to rejuvenate her.

"How is everyone?" she asked.

"We're doing okay," Shiftry replied. "That last fight really did a number on our soldiers, but we have enough supplies to help the ones who are still alive. If it weren't for the supplies we got from Cloyster's camp, we'd be dead by now."

Yeah, no kidding, Ember thought to herself, remembering Rypherior's Earthquake.

"So, what now? Are we getting close to Cloyster, or what?"

Shiftry shrugged. "I think Arcanine will probably figure out what to do. Maybe we should go and find out what he has planned."

Ember nodded, standing up to follow Shiftry. The two headed over to Arcanine, who was now talking with both Otachi and Gunny. Arcanine nodded to them when he saw them coming, signaling that it was okay for them to join the conversation.

"Ember, Shiftry, please sit down," he said. "We were just discussing our next move in the hunt."

"We think Cloyster is running out of places to flee," Gunny added. "For some reason, he's not running toward East Side headquarters. We think he'll stop to recover from his losses somewhere ahead of here."

"Well, what's ahead of here?" Shiftry asked.

Arcanine pointed a paw down the weather-beaten trail ahead of them.

"There's an old, decrepit bridge that the humans used to use as a Bicycling Route past here," he explained. "There is also an entire valley below that bridge, which also leads to a well-concealed cave directly under it. It could take days for Cloyster and his forces to tunnel their way through that cave to the other side, so he'll almost certainly stop there to rest for a while, especially since he probably thinks Swampert finished us off."

"So, what's the plan?" Ember asked. "Are we just going to attack them?"

"Something like that," Arcanine replied. "But we're certainly not going to just charge at them without being a hundred percent certain. That's why I've already sent stealth scouts to verify that Cloyster is there, and also to examine his defenses. We'll wait for them to return and then make our move."

"I don't mean to tempt fate here, but what if something bad happens to them and they don't come back?" Shiftry asked.

Arcanine shrugged. "Well, then, we'll know that Cloyster was there to kill them, won't we?"

"Ah, I see," Shiftry muttered. "Anyway, so what do you want us to do in the meantime?"

"Shiftry, I want you and Gunny to continue tending to the wounded," Arcanine replied. "Otachi, I need you to fly over our base and keep watch. We need your eyes in the sky in case Cloyster finds out we're here and tries to ambush us."

"What about me?" Ember asked.

"Stay here for a moment," Arcanine said. "I'd like to talk with you about this Drizzle situation."

With that, Shiftry and Gunny saluted and went off to help the others. Otachi briefly glared daggers at Ember before flying off and leaving her alone with Arcanine, which definitely wasn't where she wanted to be.

"Otachi really seems to like me, huh?" Ember muttered.

"She just needs more time to get used to you," Arcanine said. "Now, let's get down to this endless rain."

"So, you want to talk about the weather? How original," Ember said wryly.

"All jokes aside, tell me: what impression did you get when you tried to break through with Drought today?"

Ember shrugged. "I don't know. I just couldn't break through it, I guess."

"Obviously. But I mean, did you notice anything else about it? Did it have any effect on you personally? Did your Drought change anything at all?"

Ember thought for a moment. She did remember a peculiar feeling about the rain when she'd tried to stop it.

"I remember that I could break through it, but only for a few seconds," she replied. "It took all the energy I had just to stop the rain, let alone actually get the sun to shine through the clouds."

Arcanine nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps if you can even briefly break through Politoed's Drizzle, we can use that in the final battle against him."

"Maybe," Ember muttered. "I don't know how long I can do it, but it might be long enough to help beat Cloyster, I guess."

"Speaking of Cloyster, why did you come on this mission?" Arcanine asked. "You didn't want to at first, but when I mentioned Cloyster, you almost immediately changed your mind."

Ember knew it would be useless to try and deny it, and Arcanine would only get more suspicious if she ignored or dismissed his question. She sighed mentally.

"He's an old friend of mine," she replied. "I knew him back when I was with my trainer."

"I see. But I find it hard to believe you came on this mission because you wanted to help us kill him."

"I came here to try and make him see reason before you can kill him," Ember said. "I've known him for years, and I'm certain that the old Cloyster is still in there somewhere."

"I understand," Arcanine replied calmly. "You know, of course, that I can't help you, nor will I hesitate to kill Cloyster if given the chance."

"I know," Ember said evenly. "But I'm still going to try. I know it hasn't been like this for you in the West Side, but I lived most of my life with my trainer, and my teammates were my family."

Arcanine nodded slowly. "You may think me heartless, but I haven't been with the West Side my whole life. I know what it's like to have a family, which is why I won't stop you from trying."

Ember was taken aback. "Really? What was your life like before you joined the West Side?"

Arcanine shrugged. "It's not that interesting of a story. I was born in the wild, I was briefly caught and owned by a trainer, I was eventually released, and I was soon found and recruited by Houndoom for the skills I'd learned in both the harsher parts of the wild and with my trainer. It didn't take long for me to rise through the ranks, since that was before the war with Luxray, back when both gangs were nothing more than minor groups of Pokémon trying to survive."

Ember couldn't help feeling slightly dissatisfied with the brief, vague summary of his life. Still, one curiosity wormed its way into her head. She didn't particularly want to keep a conversation going with Arcanine, but it was a matter far too important to ignore.

"You said you were caught by a trainer," Ember said. "Did the trainer give you a nickname?"

Arcanine nodded. "Yes, he called me 'Scar, short for Scarlet.'"

There was a brief silence.

"Oh," Ember said finally, slightly crestfallen.

"Is something wrong?" Arcanine asked.

Ember quickly shook her head. "No, nothing…I just thought it would be harder to get you to tell me."

She thought she heard Arcanine mutter something about never being able to understand females, but she decided to ignore the comment, whatever it was.

"So, when did you meet Otachi?" she asked.

Arcanine raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Shiftry told me that you two knew each other before even he and Gunny did," Ember clarified.

"That's true," Arcanine replied, almost wistfully. "I met Otachi sometime after my trainer released me because I wasn't strong enough for his tournament teams. She actually saved my life. I got trapped in a dark cave, and vicious wild Pokémon were attacking me on all sides. I ran into her while trying to escape my pursuers, and I was surprised that she didn't want to attack me as well. She knew her way around the cave like the back of her claw, and she helped me escape."

"What happened then?" Ember prodded.

"Well, Otachi and I were still fairly young at the time and neither of us really had any home to call our own, so we decided to travel together and look out for each other. We searched the region to find a home and a peaceful life, which was all we really wanted. We were eventually found by the West Side, though, and Houndoom opened my eyes to a much greater destiny. I remember that Otachi was a little reluctant to join the West Side at first, but I eventually managed to convince her."

"I guess I really can't blame her for being jealous of me after hearing all that," Ember muttered.

"I can't either, but there's nothing I can do about it," Arcanine said.

"Well, you could try spending more time with her," she suggested. "I mean, I know Houndoom assigned you to me, but after this battle is over, you could be with her whenever you're off duty."

"It's not as simple as that. I'm the highest ranking member of the West side below Houndoom himself, and I have to help lead an entire army to victory against a superior enemy. I'm never off duty. Otachi knows that too."

"Well, I doubt she's happy about it," Ember said, a slight hint of anger creeping into her voice. "She always seems to have time for you, and that fact that you don't have time for her is your own fault. I hope it was worth giving up the life you had with her to become Houndoom's pawn."

Arcanine smirked. "You think I did this to become Houndoom's pawn? I said that he showed me a greater destiny, but he did it without even knowing it."

Ember was taken aback by Arcanine's change in demeanor. There was a sudden hint of cool smugness in his eyes, as well as an unshakable confidence.

"What do you mean?" Ember asked, genuinely curious.

"Houndoom's not getting any younger, you know," Arcanine replied, still smiling. "I'm next in line to rule the West Side, and when I do, things are going to be very different. I've always served Houndoom faithfully, and he is a fairly good leader. But his ambition is far too small, and this war with Luxray has blinded him. But when I take over, I'll have a goal of my own, and once we defeat the East Side, it will be within my grasp."

Ember began to feel slightly uneasy. "What are you going to do?"

"Tell me this, Ember," Arcanine said slowly. "What's the greatest threat to Pokémon right now?"

"Is that including or not including you, Houndoom, and Luxray?"

Arcanine's eyes narrowed. "I'm still your superior, so I suggest watching your tone, Ember. Now, be serious. What's the greatest threat to Pokémon in the world? What causes the most agony, suffering, and hardship for all those of our kind?"

Ember thought carefully, but she couldn't figure out what Arcanine was driving at.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Pokemon trainers!" Arcanine said as though it were obvious. "We've all seen what humans do. They pollute, they destroy, and they enslave. Humans have done it for so long that even they don't know the effects of what they do to the wild. They think themselves greatly accomplished, but they're actually driving Pokémon to extinction and destroying the world around them. Pokemon are helpless to fight back against them, and are constantly taken from their families, forced to fight others of their kind for the amusement of trainers, and worst of all, thrown into Day Cares and made to breed for the rest of their lives while having their children taken from them by the dozens."

Ember merely listened in stunned silence as the veil lifted from Arcanine's personality and he revealed his true nature.

"After we defeat the East Side, we will become stronger and stronger," Arcanine continued. "Think of how easy it will be to recruit more members once we're the only gang left. Once that happens, we can fight back. Wild Pokemon generally can't defeat trainers in battle, since they have too many supplies, Poke Balls, and powerful Pokémon, but we can fight in other ways. We can cut off routes, destroy supplies, overwhelm smaller towns, harass trade ships, and make the entire region useless to them. We can starve them out in their own cities. They'd never expect wild Pokémon to organize themselves and fight back. We'd eliminate half of them before they even recognized us as a serious threat."

"You're…you're going to defeat all the Pokémon trainers and drive them out of the region?" Ember asked, her voice shaking in awe and horror.

"Every single one," Arcanine affirmed. "When the humans are gone from this region, only then can wild Pokémon truly be free. We'll be saving millions of lives and putting an end to a far greater tyranny than the East Side."

"You…y-you can't make that call! You're not God! How can you think you'll just defeat all Pokémon trainers and take over the entire region?" Ember sputtered.

"It will be well within my power to do so," Arcanine replied simply. "I'll be liberating the entire Pokémon race region by region. You see, my ambition extends far beyond Houndoom's goals. All he wants is to defeat the East Side and rule what portion of the region we already own. But I will lead the West Side to a far more glorious new age, where we will be the greatest heroes this world has ever known!"

Ember actually took an involuntary step back from Arcanine.

"How can you think I'd ever help you with that?" she asked incredulously.

Arcanine chuckled. "Well, it certainly leaves quite a promising future open to you. Once I take over and carry out my plan, you could become renowned as a great hero and liberator. I'm not trying to blackmail you or anything, but one way or another I'll be the ruler of an entire region in time, so it might be best if you got on my good side."

Ember scowled. "Why do I think you're talking about more than just a promotion or two?"

Arcanine grinned. "You always were more perceptive than the rest. But you're quite right. You've always been unique, Ember. You've survived and fought through more trials than would be enough to break most people, and you've repeatedly proven your superiority over others of your kind. So, your future will involve more than just being another commander."

"What are you saying?"

Arcanine held her gaze. "I want you to rule the region at my side."

Ember's jaw dropped. She staggered back another pace, trying to wrap her head around what Arcanine had just said.

"What?!" was all that came out. "You can't possibly be serious!"

"I'm always deadly serious," Arcanine replied evenly. "Now you understand why I've wanted you with us as more than just a tool to activate Drought. The task I've been burdened with will take great inner strength, something you possess in spades. If I'm going to attempt this truly great undertaking, I need someone like you."

This was just too much. Ember couldn't keep up her calm demeanor anymore.

"There's just one problem with that," she spat. "Actually, there are hundreds, but I'll get to the biggest one: I don't love you. I don't even like you very much."

"What does that have to do with it?" Arcanine said wryly. "Besides, I'm confident that your feelings toward me will change in time. You're still furious because Houndoom has you as his captive, but once he's gone, you'll be entirely free, your hatred will slowly ebb away, and you'll see that I'm right."

"Does Houndoom know about your plans?" Ember shot back.

"Of course not."

"And what if I just decided to tell him about your little schemes?"

Arcanine snorted. "First of all, because it would be only your word against mine, and we both know who he would believe. But I know you're not the type of person to do that. I've told you all this because I trust you."

"Well, I'm still not going to help you. If you want someone to rule by your side, you'd be better of asking what's floating above us."

She gestured to the silhouette of Otachi, who was still flying high above the camp, keeping diligent watch for enemies.

"And I'm certainly not going to join some ridiculous crusade to destroy all the pokemom trainers in the region," Ember continued angrily.

"We're not going to destroy them," Arcanine argued. "We're only driving them out. I can see to it personally that your trainer is unharmed."

Ember's eyes widened. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know that you still care for your trainer, and I can make sure no one harms her. You see, ruling with me can have quite a few other benefits besides being a hero and having total freedom and power. You can protect the ones you love, give shelter and aid to any Pokémon in need, and let you perform a truly great role towards making the world a better place for Pokémon. Look at it this way: you could either be a prisoner and a pawn for the rest of your life, or you could be the future queen of the entire region, and possibly the world by the end of it. The choice is yours, so if I were you, I'd think it over a little."

With that, Arcanine turned and walked off as though nothing had happened, leaving Ember sitting there, dumfounded. She merely sat there in the everlasting, infuriating rain for a few minutes until she saw Shiftry walking up to her, a few used potions under his arm.

"Gunny and I are finished healing the wounded," he said. "How'd your conversation with Arcanine go?"

Ember shrugged. "Oh, nothing special. We just talked about the weather, past adventures, egomaniacal plans to take over the world, that kind of thing."

"Ah, he told you about all that, eh? Well, it may sound crazy, but if anyone can do it, he can."

"You know about that too?"

Shiftry smirked. "No offense, Ember, but do you think he'd tell you about that before he'd tell me, Gunny, and Otachi?"

Ember shook her head, realizing it was a stupid question.

"Well, he's completely crazy if he thinks a plan like that'll work," she said.

Shiftry shrugged. "I think he's just tired of seeing Pokémon suffer and not being able to do anything about it. I don't blame him. No one really wanted this stupid gang war except Houndoom and Luxray anyway, so I wouldn't mind having Arcanine in charge."

Ember scoffed. "Even if it would be better, he can't possibly expect me to go through with something like that."

Shiftry raised an eyebrow. "You? What do you have to do with it?"

"He said…oh, never mind, it's too ridiculous to even talk about."

"Well, whatever," Shiftry said. "Anyway, our scout should be back any minute now. If Cloyster's there, I think it's about time to put him out of his misery. You ready for this?"

"Yeah…sure," Ember lied. "No problem with that at all…"

 

Calling the bridge that used to serve as a Bicycling Route decrepit was an understatement. From where Ember stood, it looked ancient. There were multiple holes on the bottom of the bridge, and several of the metal ropes holding it up had already snapped long ago. The bicycle path was worn, the metal was rusty, and the whole thing looked like it could collapse any moment now. Ember was amazed it could even withstand the heavy rain.

The fields below the bridge at least looked to be in better condition than the death trap hanging over them. Ember saw several dozen East Side agents patrolling the entire route below, though she couldn't spot Cloyster or Politoed at that distance. She and the rest of the West Side squadron were watching the enemy from the cover of tall grass at the top of a hill overlooking the route, which gave them a fairly good vantage point, but they would still need to get closer eventually.

"We're badly outnumbered," Arcanine muttered. "We have to take out Politoed so your Drought can activate, or we won't stand a chance."

"I can't see Politoed anywhere," Ember said.

"Our scout said Cloyster and Politoed were actually using the bridge itself to manage their forces from a perfect vantage point," Gunny interjected. "It would take too long to get our entire army onto that rickety thing from our side, not to mention we'd lose Cloyster and Politoed in the confusion once the East Side does the same thing, so it would probably be best to use our fastest and best Pokémon against them."

"Otachi and Shiftry, I need you two to get up there and take out Cloyster and Politoed," Arcanine ordered. "The rest of us will hold off the army below and make sure they can't interfere."

Otachi glanced at Shiftry. "You might want to hang on tight. I don't usually take passengers."

Shiftry smirked and allowed Otachi to wrap her tail around him as she took off, lifting him up. The two flew toward the bridge at full speed, soon becoming a single silhouette against the black skies.

"All troops, commence the attack," Arcanine barked. "Use Toxic and Will-o-wisp with abandon, but watch out for Substitutes!"

The remainder of Arcanine's battalion moved down the hill and into the valley below, careful not to make too much noise, using every extra second they were unnoticed to get closer to the enemy. Ember, Gunny, and Arcanine were at the back of the army, following silently. Arcanine would be giving out orders during the battle, and Ember would use Drought the instant Politoed was down and out.

Suddenly, they heard shouting and scuffling of feet up ahead. They knew that they had been seen. With that, Arcanine's force charged to meet the enemy's, sending a wave of fire and poison at their foes. Some of the poison or burn-inflicting moves dissipated against Substitutes, but many of them reached their targets.

Luckily, most of the enemy Pokémon were Electric types, so the rain didn't help them too much, but it still made most of the Fire Pokémon useless in combat, and the constant stream of attacks like Thunder were already cutting through their forces from a distance before they even reached their enemies.

Finally, the East and West Sides met in the middle of the grassy valley, roars and explosions sounding through the route as the battle began. Arcanine's force had already managed to poison or burn about a third of the enemy, but the East Side refused to back down, and their Substitutes had absorbed a fair amount of the status-inflicting moves.

On the old cycling bridge, Otachi and Shiftry were battling Cloyster, who was now at the edge of the bridge and visible to the combatants below. Shiftry tried to use Whirlwind to blow Cloyster off the bridge, but Cloyster quickly used Shell Smash and dodged the Whirlwind with his increased speed. The East Side commandant then used Icicle Spears, Otachi barely managing to dodge the move in time.

Shiftry, however, wasn't so lucky. The brunt of the Icicle Spears struck him right in the abdomen, knocking him off the bridge and sending him plummeting toward the valley below. Otachi quickly flew down and grabbed him with her tail about halfway to the ground, but the selfless act would cost her dearly. Cloyster used the moment to blast her with another powered-up Icicle Spears, knocking her out of the sky and sending both her and Shiftry crashing to the grass, out cold before they even hit the ground.

Arcanine saw Cloyster defeat his best friends all too clearly. He briefly glanced at Gunny and nodded toward the bridge.

"Gunny, take command of the forces," he said. "I need to remove Cloyster and Politoed. Ember, you're with me."

Knowing it was finally time to face her old friend, Ember followed Arcanine back up the hill and to the route entrance, facing the bridge.

"I'm going to circle around to the other side of the bridge and take out Cloyster and Politoed from behind," Arcanine said. "Can you distract Cloyster long enough for me to reach him?"

Ember realized that Arcanine was offering her a chance to try and convince Cloyster to see reason like she'd wanted. She would only have until Arcanine reached him, but that should be long enough.

"Alright," she said. "I'll do my best."

With that, Arcanine dashed off to the right and began to circle around the route, leaving her alone at the front of the bridge. Ember took a deep breath and began crossing the cycling road, wondering what she could say to Cloyster that would change his mind about helping Luxray anymore, or if there even was anything she could say that would affect him at all.

The rain seemed to grow fiercer as she proceeded along the decrepit bridge, as though she were walking straight into the heart of the storm itself. The large holes in the bridge led straight to the valley below, and they looked almost ominously eager to swallow her up and send her plummeting to her death. She had to tread carefully to avoid accidentally walking straight into one, since it was hard to see in the darkness and bad weather. The streetlights, which had gone out a long time ago, seemed to loom over Ember, mocking her and daring her to proceed further into the darkness.

Once, she took a bad step and felt her front paw meet thin air. She had to quickly twist her body to avoid falling through a murderously large hole and into the chaos nearly one hundred and twenty feet below her. She spread out her tails to keep balanced and managed to grip one of the nearby metal ropes in her teeth and pull herself back up. After taking a few moments to catch her breath, she continued along the path, her heart still hammering in her chest.

After at least four more minutes of agonizingly slow, careful progress along the bridge, Ember finally saw Cloyster and Politoed up ahead. They seemed to be inside a small tornado of rain and wind, which howled loudly and eerily, as though the storm had a mind of its own. Ember felt a surge of anxiety boiling in her gut. This was her moment, her one and only chance to either save Cloyster, or defeat him where he stood. Holding her breath and steeling her nerve, she ventured closer to her old friend.

Politoed was the first to see her coming. His slick body shone a bright blue and he prepared to use Water Pulse, which she would have no chance of avoiding or surviving.

"Enough," Cloyster suddenly said. "There's no need for that. She's no threat alone."

Politoed merely nodded, the energy from Water Pulse disappearing. Cloyster turned to Ember, smiling.

"Hello, Ember," he greeted warmly. "So good to see you again. Please tell me you're going to appeal to our friendship and try to make me change my dreadful ways."

"Actually, I came here to warn you," Ember replied.

"Oh? Warn me of what?"

Ember briefly glanced behind her before meeting Cloyster's gaze again.

"Arcanine is coming up behind me along the bridge," she said. "He'll be here any minute now, and he'll kill both of you."

Cloyster laughed. "Will he now? Well, thank you for that, Ember. Now we'll make sure he has no chance. But why did you come to tell me that? Sentimentality, or mercy?"

"Both," Ember said evenly. "Though what you call sentimentality, I call caring about a friend and partner I've known all my life."

"You care for me? How sweet. Tell me, when did such a cheerful, kind, happy-go-lucky soul like you join Houndoom and his band of murderers?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Ember shot back. "You were never like this all the years we played and fought together. What happened to you? What changed you so thoroughly in so short a time?"

Cloyster smirked. "Let's just say I had my eyes opened. You know what I hate most? Stupid people. You meet them wherever you go, and they relentlessly ask for more than they've earned. The East Side is a place where stupid people are not tolerated, and where we earn our keep. You're not a stupid person, Ember, but you're still so naïve about the world you're in. You think people can be friends even when they're on opposite sides of war. Unfortunately, it's my duty to enlighten you today."

"I wouldn't try it, Cloyster," Ember warned. "I'm not the same Drought Ninetails you knew a year ago. If you try to fight me, it won't end well for you."

Cloyster was slightly taken aback, though his grin only widened.

"I'm starting to believe you," he said. "I see your time in the wild has given you confidence. You were always cheerful before, but never confident."

"I've changed."

"So have I."

Ember briefly glanced at Politoed, who was merely watching the byplay disinterestedly, obviously waiting for orders. She looked back at Cloyster.

"So, all the years we were friends meant nothing to you?" she asked.

"On the contrary, Ember, they meant everything to me. I realized that the power Rose gave me—gave all of us—shouldn't be wasted. Pokemon like us are far above others of our kind. We are perfectly EV trained and bred for combat, for destroying all who stand against us. We will rule the region unopposed and create a new generation of perfection that not even the humans could ever hope to achieve. It is our divine right as superior Pokémon."

Ember sadly gazed into the eyes of her old companion, wondering what awful things the world must have done to him to change him so much.

"So, there's no other way," Ember muttered sadly. "I kept thinking…hoping that you might still be good…but you're not."

"I should think that would be obvious at this point," Cloyster said dryly.

"Are you going to try to kill me?" Ember asked.

"No, since you offered yourself up to me on a silver platter, I think I'll capture you and bring you back to our headquarters. Of course, I believe Mienshao said something about wanting to kill you anyway, so I guess it makes no difference. Let this be a lesson to you, Ember: war has a way of ending friendships."

Ember nodded. "Then I guess this ends ours."

Politoed prepared to use Water Pulse, but the toad-like Pokémon was suddenly struck from behind by an orange blur. Once Extremespeed nailed Politoed, Arcanine appeared between him and Ember, Politoed landing on his side several feet away. Cloyster glared wrathfully at Ember.

"You said Arcanine was coming up behind you!" he roared.

"I lied," Ember replied with a smirk.

Leaping into action, Ember used Will-o-wisp and burned Cloyster, reducing his powerful attack strength. Cloyster quickly rolled around behind one of the larger holes and used Rock Blast, firing jagged, missile-like stones at Ember. She managed to avoid it by leaping over the hole as well, though she barely managed to reach the other side, and she had to jump away to avoid being skewered by Cloyster's spiked shell.

Arcanine was hit by Politoed's Water Pulse, though he managed to avoid disorientation or serious injury. He then quickly ran at Politoed and used Close Combat, savagely tackling him to the ground while clawing and biting him. However, Politoed managed to slip free of his grasp and leap onto the railing of the bridge, firing off Water Pulses and fleeing from his pursuer while keeping Drizzle active.

Ember tried desperately to use Drought, and she actually managed to break through the Drizzle again. She instantly launched Fire Blast at Cloyster, but she soon lost control of the weather and Drizzle returned right before Fire Blast reached its target, weakening the move and allowing Cloyster to survive. The East Side commandant used Icicle Spear, which was less effective than Rock Blast but far more accurate. Ember couldn't dodge the blow in time and was hit with all five spears, each one opening an awful gash on a different part of her body. Thankfully, she managed to withstand the move without too much damage, though she didn't want to take too many more hits.

Politoed sprang up onto one of the streetlights, well out of range of Arcanine's moves. However, Arcanine used another Close Combat, smashing into the streetlight itself, breaking through the rusted metal and sending it toppling over until it smashed onto the ground, Politoed gracefully leaping off of it before it struck the path. There was an ominous screeching and creaking sound coming from the bridge once the streetlight fell, as though the structure was already becoming even more unstable.

Ember saw that Arcanine was having trouble with Politoed, and she used Toxic to poison the frog Pokémon when he wasn't looking. However, the momentary distraction proved fatal, and Cloyster managed to pelt her from the side with Razor Shell. The only reason she was able to even survive was thanks to Cloyster's burn, but the move sent her flying backwards, and she fell dangerously close to one of the large holes in the bridge.

Cloyster steadily advanced on Ember, trying to hedge her closer to the hole and to a gruesome death in the valley below. For a moment, Ember truly wondered if this was the same Cloyster she'd been friends with all her life, now trying to force her to plummet off a bridge to her doom. It filled her with both sadness and boundless rage.

Ember noticed Cloyster wince from the pain of his burn and used that moment to strike. Cloyster tried one last time to force her to fall through the hole behind her, but Ember sprang forward and slipped behind him, using his own weight to shove him down the hole instead. Ember heard Cloyster scream in shock and terror as he fell into the darkness below and out of sight.

"Ember!" Arcanine shouted. "I could use a little help here!"

Ember turned and saw Politoed break through Arcanine's guard and nail him with another Water Pulse. Arcanine's defenses had been severely lowered by the Close Combats, and he was knocked onto his back and barely able to move, confusion overwhelming him from the pulse's effects. Ember used Psyshock, slamming Politoed into the steel ropes of the bridge. She saw that the poison had nearly finished Politoed's last reserves of strength, and that he would soon die from its effects.

However, it seemed that Politoed didn't want to die alone. Politoed saw that Cloyster had been defeated and that he was alone against the two Fire Pokémon. He began charging up his energy for one last attack, one that he hadn't been able to use while Cloyster was still with him on the bridge.

Politoed used Surf.

The rain-empowered tidal wave swept across the bridge, heading straight for Ember and Arcanine, who had no way to avoid it. The Surf smashed through the metal ropes holding the bridge together, toppled streetlights, and was rending through the entire cycling route. The monstrous, roar-like creaking of the bridge intensified, and the entire structure shook and jostled and began coming apart.

Ember and Arcanine ran back along the path, fleeing from the steadily-advancing tidal wave coming at them from behind. Ember had to duck and roll to the side to avoid a falling streetlight, which slammed into the ground barely a foot behind her. Arcanine leapt clean over one of the holes in his way, Ember dashing to keep up with him as they ran across the collapsing bridge.

Just as they were about to reach the end of the bicycle path, there was a deafening screeching that sounded like a dying Mandibuzz, followed by a loud crash. Suddenly, a new hole burst open in front of them, rock shards flying everywhere. Ember noticed a blue-and-purple figure moving along a rock ledge beneath the hole in the bridge. The figure suddenly propelled itself upwards using Rock Blast, landing on the bridge in front of Ember and Arcanine.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cloyster seethed.

Ember's jaw dropped. How had Cloyster survived? She remembered the rock ledges below, thinking that he must have somehow landed on one and climbed back up. And now he was in front of them, blocking off their only escape route. His shell was cracked in multiple places, the horn on his head was chipped, and his left eye was shut and probably unusable. Cloyster's face had a look of near-insanity to it now, and Ember knew he was focused only on their destruction.

They had no chance of reaching the other side, and even if they could, the bridge was already slanted too low for them to land on the ground. They heard the tidal wave coming up behind them and knew that it would crush them to death any moment now.

Arcanine suddenly ran over to the side of the bridge, looking down over the valley.

"Ember, we have to jump!" he called over his shoulder.

"What?!" Ember screamed. "Are you insane?!"

"Probably!"

"We'll die if we jump!"

"We'll die if we don't jump!" Arcanine retorted. "Do you have any better ideas?!"

Ember glanced at the Surf wave, which was only a few yards away from them now. In that split second, she realized there was no other way. Ember narrowly avoided Cloyster's Rock Blast and ran up to the edge of the bridge, and she and Arcanine leapt off the edge, the Surf crashing onto the ground behind them and smashing Cloyster aside.

While falling to their deaths, some people might think about their lives, past mistakes, afterlife possibilities, and the like. However, Ember's only thoughts while falling to her doom were: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

The wind whipped at their faces while they fell, but the rain finally seemed to be dying down. Apparently, the poison had done its job and taken Politoed out of the picture. A pity that the same thing was about to happen to them now.

The battle-ravaged ground below them drew closer and closer, and Ember knew they would soon be crushed. She only hoped Absol would find a way to escape before Houndoom killed him. They were only about a dozen yards from the ground now. They would be dead any second…

Suddenly, Ember felt something wrap painfully around her gut, jerking her descent to a rapid halt. She looked down and saw a black-and-purple, reptilian tail coil tightly around her. Serpentine arms were managing to hold Arcanine as well, though with greater difficulty thanks to his size. Ember looked up and saw that Otachi was now hanging onto them both, flying them to safety.

"Wow, Otachi!" Ember said, both relieved and ecstatic. "For once, I'm actually glad to see you!"

"Save it, mutt," Otachi said dryly. "I was just rescuing Arcanine, and you happened to be there."

"I thought Cloyster knocked you out, though?"

Ember grunted as she felt Otachi's tail tighten around her waist.

"Thanks for the reminder," the dragoness spat. "Gunny found me and healed me after Cloyster shot me down. I was actually flying back up for round two, but I see Arcanine already took Cloyster down."

Ember was about to point out that she had actually defeated Cloyster, but realized that probably wouldn't be in her best interests at the moment. Instead, she turned to Arcanine.

"So, you knew Otachi would save us, right?" she asked.

"I'd like to say yes," Arcanine said evenly. "But in reality, we lucked out. I was just hoping we'd survive the fall somehow."

Ember shuddered slightly, knowing that not even her light body would have let her survive the fall if Otachi hadn't shown up. However, they had survived, and she'd finally settled her account with Cloyster, and for the first time that day, Ember felt satisfied, if slightly saddened at the loss of her friend.

Otachi swooped down into the valley below, searching for a good place to land. Ember had to admit, flying was quite a thrill. She wished the experience could last longer, but Otachi soon found a suitable clearing and slowed down until they at last reached the earth. Otachi gingerly placed Arcanine on the grass, then unceremoniously flicked her tail and dropped Ember onto the ground. Ember groaned and rolled to her feet, shaking herself off and walking back up to them.

"Thanks, Otachi," she said emotionlessly.

"You're welcome," Otachi replied in the same tone.

Suddenly, there was an ear-splitting bang that echoed through the entire valley. The three turned and looked at the bridge, which had taken far too much damage. The massive structure shook and slid away from the cliffs holding it up, tipping over and finally beginning to plummet to the ground. Both the East and West Side forces began scrambling to avoid the gigantic metal deathtrap screeching through the air as it drew closer and closer to the muddy ground below.

At last, the bridge reached the earth. The sound of the bridge smashing to the ground and being ripped apart was like the sound of a thousand Tyranitar roaring at once. The cycling bridge completely destroyed the route, knocking over trees and covering the ground in rubble and ruin. Thankfully, not many Pokémon had been harmed, since most living creatures had the sense to move when they saw a fifteen-ton metal object falling toward them.

The East Side, now leaderless, confused, disoriented, and no longer aided by the rain, began to fall back and scatter through the woods and caves nearby. Arcanine nodded to Ember, and she activated Drought, giving their forces the edge they needed to pursue their enemies and end the battle. After a few more minutes of this, silence ruled the route once more.

At last, Cloyster's forces were defeated.

There was a long silence. Finally, Ember, Arcanine, and Otachi began to hear cheers and shouts of victory sounding throughout the valley, or what was left of it. Ember breathed a shaky sigh of relief, amazed that she was still breathing.

"So…that's that?" she asked.

Arcanine nodded. "We should go and see if we can help the wounded."

Suddenly, the Mandibuzz they'd sent as a scout earlier flew down toward them, shaking nervously.

"Sir…the bridge!" Mandibuzz said between breaths.

"Well, what about it?" Arcanine asked dryly. "Has it come to life and demanded our surrender?"

"No, sir, but there's something there," the scout explained nervously. "I…I think you should see it for yourself."

 

The sight of the ruined bridge seemed almost sad, Ember thought. Although the sun had finally risen and illuminated the darkened route, the destroyed cycling bridge was still a forlorn and permanent scar to the natural beauty of the valley. Mandibuzz was circling above the area he wanted them to see. Ember wondered what horrible sight awaited them now.

Suddenly, she spotted something blue half-buried under the rubble. She, Arcanine, and Otachi circled around to the end of the bridge to get a better view of it. Ember gasped in shock and grief when she saw what it was.

The mangled object buried under the rubble was Cloyster.

Ember felt a pang of sorrow at the sight of her old friend and companion lying dead beneath the ruined metal and concrete. However, when they drew closer, they heard a muffled groan. Cloyster was still alive! How could any Pokémon have survived so much?

Against her better judgment, Ember ran up to Cloyster, seeing his bloodshot eye slowly opening and looking at her. His shell was completely broken, and there was blood trickling from the side of his mouth. He wasn't long for the world, and Ember knew it.

"Cloyster, let me help you," she said. "I think I have some supplies in my bag that can—"

Arcanine suddenly rushed up and shoved her out of the way as Cloyster fired off a Rock Blast into the space that Ember had occupied only a moment ago. However, that attack would be Cloyster's last. The move drained the reserves of his strength, and he began gasping for breath, his body shaking with each ragged intake.

"Long live the East Side," Cloyster spat between breaths.

Arcanine scoffed. "With you gone, I hardly think the East Side has much chance of that. We'll add a footnote on our report to Houndoom about your death here."

Cloyster actually began to laugh, which sounded more like raspy coughing now.

"By the time you get back, Houndoom will already be dead," Cloyster said.

Those were his last words. Arcanine slashed Cloyster with a flaming claw, putting him out of his misery. However, Arcanine's face darkened. He began pacing back and forth, his expression a grim and unreadable mask.

"What is it?" Otachi asked.

Arcanine cursed bitterly. "We've been tricked. The rain above our headquarters…the battle on Twilight Mountain…the whole ridiculous chase…it was all to lure us away from Houndoom's city!"

Ember felt a knot in her stomach. It all finally began to make sense. Cloyster had led them on the chase knowing that whether he beat them or lost to them, they'd be leaving Houndoom's base practically defenseless so that the rest of Luxray's army could attack. And when they came, they would destroy everything, including their headquarters…and Absol with it.

Chapter 20: Rolling Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just wanted to give a heads up before Wednesday that some stuff goes down in the next chapter that will blow the current rating out of the water. I feel it is necessary and I will go into more detail before the next chapter. Not to leave this on a dreary note, have a nice day.


	20. Rolling Tunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has graphic depictions of violence.  
> The archive warnings have been changed to choose not to use archive warnings because I refuse to let one scene represent the entire story. The only reason the rating is still T is when I was growing up for a game to get an M rating it had to have explicit sexual themes or substance use. Also, I am friends with an elementary school teacher and she has third graders that play Skyrim. The rating system needs a little rework. 
> 
> For me at least, I read books and other works of literature for fun. This chapter is not fun. There are a few reasons for this, all of them similar. War is not exciting. War is not glorious. War is not fun. War is war. The precursor to all major global conflict in the past has been rampant glorification of war. Especially in video games and similar media, there is glorification of war. This is not a political statement, merely my unwilling to turn a blind eye to the very real results to conflict. If you do not wish to read a graphic depictions of violence do not read the chapter. There is nothing to be ashamed of, I myself used these types of warning awhile back when I was going through some tough shit. Feel free to send me a pm and I will fill you in on the basics of what happens so you can continue the story. Out of all the chapters in Wild Pokemon this was my least favorite to write and read. At least it is only up hill from here.

Chapter 20: Rolling Thunder

Honchkrow sighed contentedly as he flew over the West Side main city, peering down at the landscape below and wondering who he would spy on next. He was one of the few commanders in the West Side that enjoyed keeping watch over the town and its outskirts. When he was in the sky, everyone else was so tiny and beneath him, just as they should be.

He decided he might keep an eye on Absol again today. Maybe he'd even catch him plotting another escape attempt with that Salamence and Ampharos, if he was lucky. Of course, that last beating he'd given Absol might have been enough to make him give it up. That would be disappointing. Still, there were plenty of other Pokémon in the mines, even if none of them were quite as fun to torment as Absol.

As Honchkrow looked out towards the distant mountains, he wondered what was taking Arcanine and his forces so long to get back. Perhaps they'd been beaten by Cloyster. That would be all the better for him, since he would become Houndoom's next right-hand, and would be out of danger. He could tell that Arcanine already had it out for him, and if Cloyster had killed him, that would make things much easier in the future.

Honchkrow was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw several small figures moving about outside the city. He flew down slightly lower, careful not to be seen. The figures were Electric Pokémon, probably from the East Side. The agents soon ran off, as though they had seen all they needed to see. Honchkrow realized they were probably either spies or just scouts.

Honchkrow was about to sound the alarm, but what he saw next left him too stunned to do anything but hover in awe and terror.

Near the outskirts of the city, the largest East Side attack force Honchkrow had ever seen was charging straight at Houndoom's town.

 

"Something's wrong," Salamence muttered.

Absol and Ampharos turned and followed Salamence's gaze with their eyes. They saw Keckleon waving his arms and heard him shouting unintelligible orders to the nearby guards, who were no longer watching the slaves. They soon saw Honchkrow fly in, landing in front of the guards and squawking a command. The guards then followed Honchkrow and Keckleon up the nearby stairs and out of the mines.

"They've removed over half the guards in the mines," Ampharos remarked. "If they take any more, there may not be enough to stop a prison break."

The three now stopped working entirely, since they were no longer being monitored and had already earned enough rations for the day. Absol had a vague feeling that they wouldn't be fed today anyway with whatever was going on. He watched the remaining guards in anticipation, feeling Butterfree in his belly as Keckleon reappeared and called more of them away from duty.

"This is our chance," Absol said. "There are only six guards left. Let's take them out and free everyone."

"What if Keckleon comes back?" Ampharos asked worriedly.

Absol smirked. "So much the better."

The three watched the six guards, who were nervously patrolling different areas of the mine. There was a Pignite, a Magmar, a Simisear, a Charmeleon, a Monferno, and a Heatmor. Absol glanced at Salamence.

"You know how to use Earthquake, right?" he asked.

"Of course," Salamence replied. "I told you, I'm a physical sweeper."

Absol smiled. "Crush them."

Salamence returned the grin and used Dragon Dance, raising his speed and strength. He then flew over to the six guards faster than the eye could follow. The Fire Pokémon shouted and scrambled in surprise, but it was too late. Salamence used Earthquake, the tremors blasting all six guards and knocking them out almost instantly. Thankfully, the distance was great enough that the move hadn't hurt anyone else. Salamence then triumphantly flew back to Absol and Ampharos.

"Too easy," he said. "I'm amazed that didn't cause a cave-in, though."

"Houndoom thought ahead when he tunneled these mines," Absol replied. "It would take more than a few tremors to bring it down. Now let's get out of here while we still can."

"What about the other slaves?" Ampharos asked.

Absol nodded, after some help from Salamence he climbed up onto the ledge that Honchkrow always used to bark orders at the slaves. He looked down at the other captives, who were still digging into the walls and dirt, trying desperately to find any ore they could salvage. Salamence roared loudly, the sound echoing through the caverns and causing the slaves to look up in shock. Hundreds of eyes looked up at Absol, who kept calm and addressed them.

"My friends," he began. "Are there ever days you wonder why you were confined here to this life of servitude? Do you ever miss the wide open fields, the cool lakes and springs, and the lives that you had in the wild, where you belong? Well, those days are over. If you want your old lives back, take them. Starting now, you are all free Pokémon."

The slaves merely stared at him in awe for a few moments, no doubt trying to wrap their minds around his words. Some of them had obviously been trapped there their whole lives, and now some Pokémon out of the blue was telling them they were free. Absol heard them muttering to themselves and scowled thoughtfully. They needed one last mental push, but he couldn't think what would do it.

Suddenly, Absol, Ampharos, and Salamence heard shouting coming from the stairs nearby. They turned and saw the green-and-red form of Keckleon darting into the mines, no-doubt looking for the remaining six West Side guards. He stopped when he saw Absol, Ampharos, and Salamence, his eyes widening in terror.

"Ah, Keckleon," Absol said, smiling. "Perfect timing."

Keckleon turned and tried to run back toward the stairs, but quickly stopped when he saw Ampharos blocking his path.

"Going somewhere?" she asked wryly.

Salamence grabbed Keckleon by his scaly neck and held him down, looking him in the eye.

"Remember me, Keckleon?" Salamence snarled. "I'm the guy you saw stealing water from the well outside. Ring any bells?"

Keckleon could neither confirm nor deny it without digging himself deeper into the grave. He watched Salamence in fear, knowing his death was certain.

"You think killing me will change anything?" Keckleon tried weakly. "You can never take down the West Side. These slaves' freedoms were all forfeit long ago. They aren't just prisoners on the outside. Their minds are shackled as well."

Absol nodded. "I suppose we'll have to do something about that, won't we?"

Absol gave Salamence a meaningful glance. Salamence got the message. With that, the dragon suddenly tossed Keckleon down into the middle of the crowd of slaves.

"He's all yours," Absol called down to them. "If you want to be free, then free yourselves."

All of a sudden, the slaves didn't look like slaves anymore. They were looking at the Pokémon that had starved hundreds of them to death without blinking an eye, and there was no way for him to escape. At last, they were the ones in control.

With that, Absol, Salamence, and Ampharos turned and headed for the stairs leading out of the mines, hearing Keckleon's screams and cries for mercy behind them for a few moments until the noise finally died down.

"So, what's really causing all this?" Ampharos asked.

"I guess we'll find out," Absol replied. "Stay on your guard, though. Keckleon may be dead, but his guards could still be all over the place if the problem is internal."

"I hope the slaves will make it out okay."

Salamence smiled. "They will. They won't miss their chance of freedom after all these years."

Absol, Ampharos, and Salamence reached the second floor of Houndoom's underground headquarters, sneaking through the elite chambers as quickly and quietly as possible. However, it soon became apparent that their stealth was unneeded. The entire area was completely empty; there were no guards, no elite West Side commanders or Hunting Leaders, and even most of the massive fires in each chamber had been put out, cool darkness beginning to rule the mines once again.

"It's getting hard to see in here," Ampharos murmured.

"Stay close to me," Absol said. "I can see well in the dark. It looks like even Houndoom isn't in his personal chamber. Whatever's going on must be really serious."

The three soon found and ascended the second stairway, entering the supply rooms. Absol motioned a halt, and the three ducked behind one of the large rock walls.

"What is it?" Salamence whispered.

"This room is actually pretty heavily guarded," Absol muttered. "We're gonna have to take them out if we want to reach the last floor."

"We can't fight what we can barely see," Salamence pointed out. "You're the only one here that can see in the dark."

"Don't worry, guys," Ampharos said. "I can use Flash to light up the place when we're ready to fight."

"Alright, I'll give you the signal when it's time," Absol said.

The three carefully stepped out from behind their cover, treading into the darkness. There were a few small lanterns here and there for the West Side guards to see, but it would still be too dark to fight without Flash. Absol, Salamence, and Ampharos walked right into the middle of the room, surrounded by supplies and guards on all sides.

"Now," Absol muttered.

Ampharos stepped forward and used Flash, her body shining a bright yellow. Light radiated from her as though she were a 500 watt bulb. The West Side guards—who were mostly Magmortar and Simisear—were stunned by the sudden blast of light and staggered backwards.

Two Simisear charged forward. Absol blasted one with Stone Edge and then nailed the second one with Sucker Punch before it could retaliate. Salamence flew over and knocked out a Magmortar in one blow with Dragon Claw. He was suddenly stung by an awful burning sensation and pivoted around, seeing a Simisear that had blasted him with Flamethrower. Salamence retaliated by grabbing the offending Simisear and smashing him headfirst into the cavern wall.

Ampharos took a risk and used Thunder twice, which worked both times and paralyzed two Magmortar almost instantly. She quickly finished them off with another round of it, only missing once out of five attacks. After a few more moments of this, the supply rooms were soon empty of West Side guards. Absol, Ampharos, and Salamence took a moment to catch their breaths before exchanging grins.

"Well, that was easy," Salamence chuckled. "Say, Ampharos, why didn't you use Flash back when we were stumbling around in the dark below here?"

Ampharos scoffed. "If there was even one guard down there, I think they probably would have noticed the entire cavern suddenly becoming brighter than the surface and alerted the rest of Houndoom's goon squad."

"Ah. I knew there was a reason."

"Alright, that's enough you two," Absol interjected, hiding a smile. "Let's heal ourselves, grab whatever we can carry, and get out of here. Ampharos, can you keep Flash going for another few minutes?"

"I could easily keep it going for another half an hour," Ampharos said with a smirk.

With that, the three grabbed and drank down any potions they could find until their pain and fatigue were eliminated and then grabbed any items they could hold and headed for the stairs. At last, they reached the entrance to the city, thankful that there were no guards nearby. Absol, Ampharos, and Salamence stepped through the entryway and into the light, eager to find out what was causing all this.

It wasn't long before they found out.

As soon as they entered the city, they heard distant explosions and war cries. They looked around the town, seeing West Side guards frantically scrambling to defensive positions, bellowing orders and grabbing held items and other weapons.

"What's going on?" Ampharos asked nervously.

Salamence nodded toward the edge of town. "I'm going to fly up and take a look."

Salamence spread his wings and took to the skies, probably for the first time in months. He looked out over the city walls, an expression of horror washing over his scaly face in seconds. He quickly flew back down, still staring nervously toward the outer walls.

"The city is being sieged," he said, his voice shaking slightly. "There're thousands of East Side agents surrounding the town on all sides and swarming the defenses. This whole place is a war zone."

Absol glanced at the wall as well. "Then now's the time to leave. The other slaves should be coming up soon and they'll try to escape too, probably with even more success than us thanks to their numbers."

"What are you going to do?" Salamence asked.

"I've got to find Ember," Absol said firmly. "I've been here before, so I know she's here somewhere. As soon as I find where Houndoom's keeping her, we'll escape together."

"Well, I'm with you," Salamence said. "I'd love to see Ember again, anyway."

Absol and Salamence were about to leave, but they noticed that Ampharos wasn't following. She merely stared toward the incoming East Side force, which was now visible at the gates of the city. She seemed hesitant, almost wistful even. Absol immediately understood.

"Go ahead," he said.

Ampharos looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"Go to your people," Absol reassured her. "I know that's where you want to be. I'm not too fond of the East Side, but I won't stop you."

Ampharos was thoroughly taken aback. She held Absol's gaze, obviously having no clue what to say.

"You're…you're just letting me go?" she asked finally. "But, I'm an East Side Hunting Leader. I helped bring down Rypherior and allow the East Side access to the western half of the region. I assisted Cloyster in his slave trade operations and helped put down the internal rebellion in his base. I…how can you forgive me for all the things I've done?"

Absol smiled. "Well, I don't have any right to forgive you, considering all the mistakes I've made in the past. But you're my friend, Ampharos, and I know there's a lot of good in you. In the end, you'll make the right choices. Now, you'd better get going before more West Side agents show up."

Ampharos silently thanked Absol with her eyes, which had become slightly misty. She looked down for a brief moment, as if pondering something important. Finally, she tentatively met Absol's gaze again.

"It's Kala," she muttered.

"What did you say?" Absol asked.

"My name is Kala. Or, rather, my nickname is Kala. I was named after my old trainer's mother, though he didn't show the same kindness when he released me. I, uh…haven't used that name in many years."

Absol smiled. "Well, then, thanks again, Kala."

Ampharos briefly returned the smile. She then turned and quickly ran off into the city, soon disappearing from view amidst the chaos and destruction.

Suddenly, the sun grew brighter than before. The clouds in the sky began to rapidly rescind, sunlight blasting down onto the city and shining off the buildings. All the nearby Fire Pokémon became strengthened by the warm light, dealing more damage to the distant East Side force with their long-range attacks.

Absol froze in mid-step, his eyes widening as the sunlight grew steadily stronger.

"What's causing that?" Salamence asked in wonder.

Absol grinned. "Ember."

 

Ember, Arcanine, and the rest of their squadron all saw the invasion of Houndoom's town nearly a mile away as they hurried to reach the city. A swarm of Flying Pokémon so large that it looked like a giant black cloud began dropping Electric and Fighting Pokémon right into the town and onto the rooftops. West Side agents were scrambling to take them out or shoot down the Flying Pokémon before they could reach the city, but most of them got inside, and the defenses were being rapidly overrun.

"I didn't think it would be this bad," Arcanine said gravely. "The East Side should never have reached the city. We might not survive this."

"How could the enemy get such a strong force here so quickly?" Ember asked.

"They must be with another top commander. My guess is Mienshao."

Ember tried not to gulp, which only would have stung her dry throat at this point. She didn't like to think about another round against Mienshao and his powerful Fighting soldiers.

"We can't just rush straight into the enemy," Arcanine said. "We'll have to enter the city from the southern entrance and join up with the rest of our forces to fight the East Side within our own walls."

"Are we splitting up again?" Gunny asked between breaths.

"That would be suicide this time. We'll need to try and focus down the enemy and drive them to the edge of the gates and then block their path."

Arcanine's squadron soon entered the south city gate, heading into town and searching for their remaining defensive lines. Several East Side agents near the gate looked at them in shock before being blasted by a cascade of fire and poison. Their troops were scattered and destroyed in moments. Nearby buildings were being obliterated by the constant stream of attacks flying in and out of the city, shards of wood, stone, and mortar littering the ground for miles.

"Look out!" Shiftry suddenly yelled.

Everyone looked up and saw twelve Sigilyph carrying a dozen Fighting and Electric Pokémon, like Sawk, Electivire, Jolteon, Machamp, and others. The Fighting and Electric Pokémon dropped right onto Arcanine's squadron, the Sigilyph launching Psychic attacks at them from above. Arcanine immediately began bellowing orders and tearing through the enemy Pokémon, his friends and soldiers doing the same.

Ember, however, used this opportunity wisely. She waited until Arcanine was focused on battling two other Pokémon and couldn't see her, then quickly ran off in a different direction, ducking into an old café and running out through the rear entrance. She knew that this battle would be her best—and probably only—chance of finally escaping her captors. She had to find Absol. She needed to sneak into the mines and rescue him, and then they could escape together at last and leave Houndoom and Luxray to their cruel blood feud.

Ember bolted through town, not worried about being seen by other West Side agents. Anyone who saw her would just think she was another West Side agent scrambling to fight the enemy. The Pokémon she did have to worry about were Houndoom, Arcanine, Mienshao, and any East Side agents inside the city.

Ember ran under an archway, heading for Houndoom's headquarters. However, she suddenly stopped and quickly ducked behind an alley when she saw three Manectric on the rooftops ahead of her, one of them tossing down a dead Magmar onto the streets. Ember couldn't help wincing when she saw it, but she knew that sneaking past her enemies took top priority and pushed all other thoughts aside.

She turned and took a different path through the alley, eventually reaching the other side. However, a fourth Manectric she hadn't seen yet suddenly spotted her, leaping down from the rooftop and trying to kill her with Thunder Fang. However, Ember used Will-o-wisp, weakening his attack. Manectric's fangs barely grazed her neck, and she finished him with Fire Blast at close range.

Luckily, the other three hadn't spotted her yet, so she quickly ran clear of the maze of houses and continued towards Houndoom's base, at last reaching the entrance. There were no guards at the front, which she found a little disconcerting, but she realized they must be focusing on the defense of the city. Ember quickly ran inside, hoping no East Side agents were there.

The entire place was barren from floor to floor. Ember felt a surge of panic welling up in her belly. What if the East Side had already raided this place? What if they'd killed Absol and massacred the other slaves? No, she couldn't think like that. Absol had to be alive. He wouldn't let the East Side get the better of him.

Ember continued down the stairs until she reached a large room filled with supplies, which was poorly lit. Ember quickly brightened the room with Drought, the darkness receding as her inner fire extended.

She gasped and jumped back when she suddenly saw dozens of Pokémon in front of her, most of them wincing as the light brightened the supply room. However, she soon realized they weren't with the East Side and calmed down a little.

"Thanks for that," a Scizor said. "It was getting a little hard to find our way through."

Ember's jaw dropped in joy and relief as she realized that these were the slaves Houndoom had kept in the mines. Absol must be there with them! Ember quickly ran toward them, but the Scizor moved threateningly toward her.

"That's close enough," he warned. "We've never been closer to freedom, and you West Side lackeys won't stop us now."

"I'm not with the West Side anymore," she said quickly. "Please tell me, is there and Absol with you?"

Scizor scowled. "Not with the West Side anymore? I don't know what you're getting at, but there was an Absol with us until a few minutes ago. He's the one who freed us all."

"Where is he?" Ember asked eagerly.

"He went ahead of us into town. In fact, you just missed him. I don't know where he might have—"

Ember was already bolting back out of the base before Scizor could finish. She knew Absol would be looking for her and she had to find him before Houndoom or Mienshao did. She dashed through the entrance, hoping by some miracle to see Absol, but she knew he would probably already be searching the city. She didn't know where to look, but she knew she would find him if she searched hard enough, so she continued through the city streets as fast as her legs would carry her. She turned down a narrow street, deciding she would search the mansion she'd been staying in, just in case Absol would look for her there.

Ember suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. She saw Arcanine only a few yards ahead of her, scanning the alleys back and forth, no-doubt looking for her. She was surprised he was searching for her himself. He'd probably left Shiftry, Gunny, or Otachi in command of his squadron and gone to look on his own.

Ember quickly and quietly stepped into the shadows of the buildings, creeping along back the way she came. She tried to keep calm, hoping Arcanine couldn't smell fear. Luckily, he still wasn't looking in her direction, so she turned and silently trotted back down the path she'd previously taken, making a hard left and sprinting away from there. If Arcanine caught her now, she'd never escape the West Side.

Thankfully, Arcanine apparently hadn't seen her. She continued down a different path, knowing that she couldn't reach the mansion with Arcanine in the way and deciding to look elsewhere. She only hoped she would be able to win the race against time before Houndoom or Luxray did.

With Arcanine in the mix, her chances didn't look too good.

 

Shiftry leapt up onto the rooftops and ran along them, searching for targets. He blasted away two Zebstrika with Whirlwind as he went, continuing to pick off the enemy one by one wherever he saw them. Arcanine's squadron hadn't even seen him leave the group, much like they hadn't seen Ember disappear in the middle of the fight.

He had always hated following along with groups of Pokémon like a common soldier, so he'd quickly left Arcanine's squadron—which was under Otachi's temporary control—and gone off on his own the first chance he got. He liked Otachi, but she definitely wasn't a military commander, and he wasn't going to follow her orders when he could be doing much more damage to the East Side on his own. In a way, he didn't blame Ember for leaving the squad as well. In fact, he was sure she was trying to help fight too in the same way he was.

Shiftry saw a Rotom in its ridiculous Water form floating above the old gym and firing long-range attacks at West Side agents below. He used Nasty Plot to boost his power and blasted the ghost with Leaf Storm, knocking it out in one blow, the leaf-like energy tearing through the tiles on the roof and sending them flying. He also saw a Sigilyph carrying a powerful-looking Conkeldurr, and he used Whirlwind to blow it out of the sky, sending the two East Side Pokémon crashing through one of the old shops.

Suddenly, Shiftry saw a pale, white-and-purple blur out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a Fighting Pokémon leaping across the rooftops as well, firing Aura Spheres down at the West Side soldiers below and drawing items from an odd trainer bag on his back, which looked like the one Ember always carried. A wide grin spread across Shiftry's features as he recognized who it was.

Mienshao.

This was Shiftry's big chance. If he took down Mienshao, they'd win the battle for sure, and he'd have done his part as a hero to the West Side. Shiftry swiftly jumped across the rooftops and followed Mienshao, trying to chase the incredibly nimble Pokémon down. Mienshao continued to leap from building to building, firing Aura Spheres or lobbing Iron Balls with Fling as he went, still apparently unaware of Shiftry's pursuit.

Mienshao leapt down and ran through an alley, Shiftry following only a few yards behind him. Shiftry turned a corner just in time to see Mienshao turn down another and chased after him. Shiftry knew he'd catch up to Mienshao any second now. He turned another corner…

And was blasted against a wall by Aura Sphere!

"There aren't many who can sneak up behind me," Mienshao said coldly.

Now barely able to stand, Shiftry looked at Mienshao, who had swiftly drawn an Iron Ball from the trainer bag on his back and hurled it at him. Shiftry managed to duck down just in time to avoid it, the Iron Ball smashing a hole through the wall above his head nearly three feet deep.

Shiftry retaliated with Leaf Storm, but Mienshao leapt over the attack and drew a Toxic Orb from his trainer bag, hurling it at Shiftry. The adhesive orb latched onto Shiftry's skin, and he was unable to yank it off without Mienshao nailing him with another attack. He had no choice but to leave it on for now and try to defeat Mienshao before the poison finished him off.

Shiftry used Whirlwind and managed to blow Mienshao against one of the buildings. He then tried to follow it up with another Leaf Storm, but Mienshao rolled away just in time to avoid it. Shiftry's special attack had been greatly weakened by the constant use of Leaf Storm and he was now barely even able to launch an attack.

He tried to use Nasty Plot, but Mienshao seized upon the moment, nailing him with another Aura Sphere. As Shiftry flew backwards, Mienshao hurled another Iron Ball, which smashed Shiftry to the ground. He tried to get back up, but the poison had drained his strength completely. Mienshao walked up to the defeated Shiftry and grabbed him by the neck, holding him up to his face. The East Side commandant suddenly pulled out an Antidote from his bag.

"Where. Is. The. Ninetails?" Mienshao said, each word cold as ice.

Shiftry spat in his eye. Mienshao hurled Shiftry to the ground and walked off. Shiftry felt the poison slowly taking his life as his vision blacked out. His last thoughts were filled with shame and sorrow that he'd failed Arcanine and the West Side.

Mienshao put away the Antidote, gritting his teeth.

"Now how am I supposed to find her?" he muttered.

"I know where we can find Ember," said a slick, icy voice behind him.

 

Absol and Salamence ran as fast as they could through the half-destroyed West Side city, desperately searching for any sign of Ember. Salamence tried to fly up and look for her whenever possible, but most of the time that made him too easy a target for the rapidly approaching East Side agents, who had come quite close to shooting him down twice now.

"See anything?" Absol called.

Salamence, who had decided to risk yet another flight attempt, flew back down and shook his head.

"No sign of her," he replied sadly. "I did see Arcanine closer to Houndoom's base, though."

"He's probably searching for her too," Absol mused. "We'll probably have to take him down if we're going to save Ember."

As the two continued down the ravaged streets, they soon saw a large old mansion creep into view on the horizon beyond the rooftops. There were a large number of West Side agents pouring through the entrance, as though trying to escape it.

"You think she might be in there?" Salamence asked.

"Since there are so many West Side agents there, I bet Ember's probably inside somewhere," Absol replied confidently. "There aren't as many coming out now. Let's go inside and look."

Absol and Salamence began to head for the mansion once the West Side agents fleeing through the entrance stopped coming and left. However, Salamence suddenly stopped and spread his wings, blocking Absol's path. The two stepped behind a building, peeking out towards the mansion. They saw a large West Side squadron led by a powerful-looking Hydreigon march into view, cutting off their path to the mansion as they drove back several East Side agents in battle.

"Damn," Absol muttered bitterly. "We can't get to the mansion with them in the way, and they don't look like they're going to move anytime soon."

"We can't both get there, but I can fly overhead and look inside myself," Salamence suggested. "If she's there, I'll pick her up and fly her back to you. If not, we'll meet up in the central plaza."

"Are you sure? It's quite a risk going by yourself."

Salamence laughed. "Please! You even need to ask? I'll be back in ten minutes or less."

"Salamence, wait, I don't think it's a good idea. Let's wait until—"

Without waiting for him to finish, Salamence took off, flying low to avoid being seen and shot down by any East Side agents below. Absol shook his head in exasperation and headed for the town plaza, hoping Salamence would be alright. It didn't take long for him to reach the plaza, which was as bland as the rest of the city. Absol walked up toward one of the broken-down old water fountains and sat down, waiting for Salamence to return.

Suddenly, a slender, white-and-purple Pokémon leapt down into the plaza as well. Absol started slightly when he saw him appear, recognizing the Pokémon as a Mienshao. The two locked eyes for a long moment, evaluating each other in their minds. Absol could tell Mienshao was an East Side agent, probably a commander. He didn't want a fight with Mienshao, but he could tell one was probably inevitable.

"You're not with the West Side," Mienshao said finally.

"I'm not," Absol affirmed.

"Then I have no business with you."

"Nor I with you."

Mienshao held Absol's gaze for another moment before turning toward one of the nearby alleys.

"Still, one can't be too careful," he said. "Kill him."

Mienshao then leapt onto the rooftops and soon disappeared from view behind the buildings. Absol began hearing the rush of footsteps from the nearby alleys. Cursing, he leapt to his feet as two Zebstrika and two Electrode charged into the plaza, all of them heading right for him. Absol torched one of the Zebstrika from afar with Flamethrower, the overhead Drought strengthening the move enough to send the zebra-like Pokémon sprawling onto the ground, shrieking in agony.

The second Zebstrika rushed at him with Wild Charge, though Absol managed to strike first with Sucker Punch. He was hit with the Wild Charge, which was relatively painful, but he'd received far worst damage in the past. He quickly dispatched with Zebstrika with Psycho Cut and then focused on the two Electrode, which were now circling around him and using Charge.

Both Electrode used Thunder, but the powerful electrical attack was far less accurate under Drought and Absol managed to avoid both shots, retaliating with Stone Edge, which knocked out one of them. The second Electrode, obviously realizing it had no way to win, stopped rolling and began to glow brightly. Absol realized what was coming and quickly darted away from the area as fast as he could.

The Electrode used Explosion, which obliterated the entire plaza and turned the nearby buildings into rubble. The move created a gigantic crater in the middle of the square and sent a shockwave that knocked Absol off his feet. However, he'd managed to cover enough distance to avoid major damage and slowly stood back up, looking around the ruined area, his ears still ringing from the blast. There were no more East or West Side agents anywhere near there, and he doubted anyone would be coming to investigate anytime soon with the battle raging everywhere.

Absol suddenly heard another loud bang, this time well in the distance. He looked toward the old mansion, seeing a massive hole being blown into the side of it. Concerned for the safety of Salamence, Absol ran back toward the mansion, hoping that the West Side squadron had finally left the area. Fortunately, it seemed they had gone off to fight elsewhere, leaving him a clear path to the building.

Absol dashed up to the entrance and ran inside, looking back and forth through the empty foyer. He muttered a startled curse when he saw the entire area littered with the corpses of Fire and Dark Pokémon, the foyer reeking with the stench of their blood. All the furniture was smashed or in pieces, littering the once-pristine wood flooring. Crushed grandfather clocks, split chairs, and torn paintings were the only things decorating the manor now.

"Salamence!" Absol shouted, his voice echoing through the barren chambers.

Silence. Now thoroughly worried, Absol ran up the nearby stairs and down a hallway that led to the destroyed area of the mansion, seeing more and more dead West Side agents as he continued the search for his friend.

Fortunately—or perhaps, unfortunately—he soon found him.

Absol went through a damaged doorway that led into the kitchens, letting out a startled cry when he saw Salamence lying in the middle of the room. His friend was covered in claw and bite marks and lying in a pool of blood, several smashed tables lying on their side around him. Absol darted forward, shoving the tables out of the way and leaning down to face Salamence, who was still breathing, if only slightly. The dragon's eyes slowly looked up to Absol, a light of both sorrow and fear behind them.

"Why did this happen?" Absol asked, a lump in his throat. "You fool, I told you not to do this!"

Salamence coughed slightly, more blood trickling from his throat as he did so. He smiled sadly at Absol.

"I guess y-you can't get lucky all the time," he choked out. "You…you need to get out of here quickly. There's…an East Side…"

"What is it?" Absol prodded, knowing his friend's time was short. "What's here?"

Absol saw Salamence's last reserves of strength fade away, his eyes glazing over.

"Get out…while you still can…save Ember…" he whispered.

Absol held back tears as he saw his friend give up the struggle. Despite his grief, Absol knew that whatever was in the mansion that had been strong enough to kill Salamence would still be in there. Salamence had used the last of his strength to warn Absol, and he wouldn't let it go to waste.

Absol quickly turned and fled back down the hallway, despite how painful it was to leave Salamence behind. He continued back to the main hall, heading down the stairs and into the bloody foyer.

"Too slow as always, eh, old friend?" said an icy voice from the shadows.

Absol stopped cold when he heard the voice. A Pokémon stepped in front of the entranceway, blocking his path. Although the Pokémon was backlit by the outside light, Absol knew exactly who it was. The Pokémon slowly stepped into view. There were several claw marks along his sides and back, obviously left there by Salamence during their fight.

Eerie purple light seeped through the gashes on the pokemon's sides, shining like a Life Orb being activated. Electricity snapped and fizzled at his feet with each step he took, burning the wood floor and sending static coursing through the carpeting. Absol stared into the glowing, soulless yellow eyes of his old enemy.

"You're time is up, Absol," Luxray said.

 

Ember ran to the highest hill in the city and looked out over the town from the excellent vantage point. She saw Honchkrow flying over the enemy forces, repeatedly using Toxic and Ominous Wind to kill multiple foes at once while his ability Moxie strengthened his attack power for each Pokémon he defeated. She realized that even Honchkrow could be a dangerous adversary on his own and that she needed to avoid him as well.

She continued scanning the city below with her eyes, squinting as she searched for her white-furred mate among the dark grey streets and buildings. She still didn't see any sign of him, although she did see that the mansion she'd been staying in had been badly damaged. Perhaps she'd try to reach it again, since Arcanine was probably in a different part of town by now.

"Oh, Ember, there you are!"

Ember jumped, pivoting toward the voice. To her great exasperation, she saw Gunny running up to her. She didn't want to have to deal with him now, especially since it would no-doubt draw Arcanine or Honchkrow's attention.

"I was looking all over for you!" he continued. "We've needed you back with our squadron. Why the heck did you run off?"

"Back off, Gunny," Ember threatened. "Just leave. You didn't see me here."

Gunny stopped, looking at her in confusion.

"Ember, I know you don't like working for us, but think of what glorious purpose you have here!" he pleaded. "This is a great day for us! This is the day we defeat the East Side once and for all! We're about to change history!"

Ember scoffed. "I'm not going to help you with your insane war anymore. If you want to wipe out the East Side, do it yourself. The only reason I'm even keeping Drought going is to stop the enemy from killing me and Absol."

Gunny shrugged. "I'm sorry Ember, but you don't have a choice in the matter. I'll have to tell Arcanine where you are, and then—"

Gunny was suddenly cut off as an Aura Sphere blasted him down the hill, knocking him out in one shot. Ember turned to face his attacker, seeing the Pokémon that she'd feared encountering from the moment she entered the city.

Mienshao.

"Long time no see, Ninetails," Mienshao greeted jovially. "This might not be to comforting for you, but I've wanted to see you again for a long time now. Ready to settle the score once and for all?"

Settle the score? What was he talking about? Arcanine had been the one to fight him in their last battle, not her. Did Mienshao just enjoy holding pointless grudges? Ember had no time to think about this since Mienshao was already reaching into a trainer bag on his back that looked just like hers. He then leapt up onto the nearby rooftops and hurled an Iron Ball down at her, and she barely managed to avoid it. The Iron Ball smashed a three-foot deep hole into the concrete where she'd been standing a second ago.

Ember used Toxic, but Mienshao leapt to a different rooftop to avoid the venomous cloud. He then launched Aura Sphere, the unavoidable ball of energy blasting her off the top of the hill and onto one of the rooftops of the lower buildings. She quickly ran along the lower rooftops and jumped up to the higher ones, trying to level the playing field and fight Mienshao on even ground.

Mienshao pulled another Iron Ball out from the trainer bag on his back and flung it at her. She slid down the slanted rooftop to avoid it, the Iron Ball knocking the chimney clean off the roof as it sailed through the air. She dug in her claws and spread her tails to keep from falling off the roof and then continued trying to close the distance between her and her adversary.

She eventually reached a close enough distance and used Psyshock, finally managing to score a hit on Mienshao and sending him staggering backwards along the slanted rooftops, although he still kept his balance almost perfectly. The East Side commander retaliated with another Aura Sphere, nailing Ember in the abdomen. She held her ground with the help of her tails, which were still providing perfect balance even on the uneven and slanted rooftops.

Finally, Ember risked a Fire Blast, the flames torching the roof of the building they were standing on. Mienshao leapt over the cascade of flames and flung down an Iron Ball at her, which she leapt over as well, hearing it smash into the flaming roof below her.

When they both fell back down, however, their feet didn't meet the rooftops.

In fact, their attacks had destroyed the roof entirely!

Ember and Mienshao both fell straight down into the building, the scenery around them instantly becoming pitch-black. Ember didn't even see the ground coming before it hit her, knocking the wind out of her and causing great pain in her legs and stomach. She soon heard another loud thud and a groan that must have been Mienshao hitting the floor as well.

Ember stood up, her eyes unadjusted to the darkness. She let Drought illuminate the area, which revealed that they were in the old gym she'd been tested in the first day she'd arrived.

She suddenly saw Mienshao right in front of her, and he used Drain Punch. She couldn't dodge quickly enough and was pelted back by the move, Mienshao healing himself with the energy he'd stolen from her. The force knocked Ember senseless and sent her flying across the room, landing painfully on her back. Her dizzy, blurred vision showed Mienshao slowly stalking closer to her, holding a Toxic Orb.

"Not what I had in mind, but at least no one can interrupt us in here," he said wickedly. "I hope you've enjoyed your life, Ninetails, because now it's as good as gone."

 

Absol and Luxray circled each other in the middle of the ruined, bloody mansion foyer, each looking for the right moment to strike.

"Why are you here?" Absol asked, partly to stall for time, and partly because he was bewildered by Luxray's presence.

"Is that how you greet someone you haven't seen in a while?" Luxray asked in a mock-hurt tone. "I'd think after all we'd been through together, you'd at least have the courtesy to ask how I've been doing."

"Okay, sure, Luxray. How's that Life Orb been treating you?" Absol shot back.

Luxray's sardonic grin faded slightly, his eyes narrowing.

"I see you still haven't learned to keep your mouth shut when facing death," the East Side leader retorted. "Anyway, I'm here to destroy the West Side, thanks for asking. Speaking of which, how is dear Ember holding up?"

Absol tried not to show any sign of emotion at Luxray's question. He knew Luxray liked to mess with his opponents before battle as part of his strategy.

"I certainly hope she's been okay," Luxray continued. "Maybe when we're finished here, I'll pay her a visit myself."

"You'll never get the chance," Absol spat, firing off Stone Edge.

"As slow as always," Luxray said, easily dodging the attack. "You can't beat me, you know. You already tried it once, and you escaped with even less than the skin of your teeth. Maybe if you beg me for mercy, I'll kill you quickly."

"I've gotten much stronger since we last fought."

Luxray's grin returned. "Oh, I've heard. In fact, I really should thank you for defeating Rypherior for us. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here now."

Absol couldn't help stiffening slightly at the remark, causing Luxray's grin to widen.

"Look at you," Luxray taunted. "You're the epitome of worthlessness. Twice abandoned, twice defected. Here you are, a murderer and a thief, who's killed almost as many Pokémon to survive as even Houndoom and myself, yet you claim to be a good person. You pathetic hypocrite!"

"No, I'm not a hypocrite," Absol replied evenly. "And I'm not a 'good' person. You're right, I have killed many Pokémon to survive. And the only thing I care about is Ember's safety, which is why I'm going to kill you too. I won't feel a drop of remorse, because you're a killer like me, and we both deserve to die."

Absol used Flamethrower, torching Luxray with the Drought-empowered flames. Luxray growled and retaliated with Thunder Wave, trapping Absol in a sphere of electricity. Absol's entire body tingled, and he felt the familiar gruesome sensation of paralysis spreading through his nervous system. He forced himself to fight it. He had to defeat Luxray. This wasn't about revenge or past motives anymore. This was about protecting Ember's life.

Absol managed to use Sucker Punch, leaping forward and hooking Luxray on the jaw, sending him smashing through the railing of the nearby stairs. Luxray grunted and stood back up, the purple cuts and gashes on his sides glowing brightly. He gritted his teeth as the Life Orb shards embedded in his body sapped his strength but powered his battle moves. Using their energy, Luxray launched Discharge.

The Discharge spread through the foyer, engulfing Absol and electrocuting him. Absol was beaten to the ground by the force of the energy, the electricity burning through his body and causing his fur to stand up, some of it charred by the heat. He tried to get back up, but Luxray was already upon him, knocking him to the ground and trying to pin him down and bite his throat.

Absol desperately struggled to throw Luxray off him, but it was hard to grapple with a powerful opponent when half-paralyzed. The paralysis slowed down his reactions and restricted his movement, and Luxray's bloody fangs were slowly creeping closer to his neck. Absol saw the incomparable savagery in Luxray's eyes, the deathless fury that had engulfed the East Side leader. Luxray wanted nothing more than to execute Absol for embedding the Life Orb shards in his body and foiling his plans at every turn. This was a death struggle, and Luxray lived for those moments.

Absol had never been one to give up without one last, all-or-nothing attempt. He fought back against the paralysis and managed to slip his back legs under Luxray, sharply kicking his enemy off of him. Absol tried to leap onto Luxray and take the advantage, but the paralysis jerked through him and momentarily froze his joints, which gave Luxray just the split-second he needed to roll to his feet and charge at Absol again.

Absol used Sucker Punch once more, though Luxray had expected the move and lunged to the side. The Sucker Punch barely even grazed him. Luxray then rammed Absol with his shoulder, knocking him on his side. However, Absol nailed Luxray with Psycho Cut when he tried to go for the throat again, opening yet another large gash on his side. More eerie purple light shined through the cut, causing Luxray to roar in pain and anger.

Absol quickly leapt to his feet and tried to press the advantage, but Luxray moved even more swiftly and launched another Discharge. The wave of electricity struck Absol again, sending him reeling into a world of pain and noise. Luxray leapt on to Absol like a coiled Serperior and used Crunch, finally sinking his vicious jaws into Absol's throat.

Fortunately, Luxray had only managed to bite into the lower part of Absol's neck, and the fleshy area of the throat was protecting his jugular for now. But it was only a matter of time before Luxray reached it, and Absol knew he had to act fast. He frantically tried to throw Luxray off, but Luxray never once slackened the death grip he had on Absol. Luxray lived for war and death, and no amount of pain could stop him from finishing an opponent.

Now in a near-panic, Absol darted around the room, slamming Luxray against the walls and trying to shake him off while launching any attacks that could reach his enemy, but Luxray knew nothing other than to hold on to the grip he had, his teeth draining Absol's blood drop by drop. Whenever Absol tired or was frozen by the paralysis, Luxray quickly inched his fangs higher up the neck, slowly drawing closer and closer to the precious life vein.

It became a nightmarish routine; Absol would use whatever strength he had left to try uselessly to shake Luxray's grip, and as soon as he stopped moving from the fatigue or paralysis, Luxray would move his teeth closer and closer to the jugular. Absol slowly began to tire, feeling the last reserves of his strength leave him. Luxray dug his claws into Absol's sides, draining even more of his blood and tightening his grip to the point where Absol couldn't even begin to break free of it.

Finally, Absol was unable to keep fighting it. He realized that he'd cheated death his whole life, and now it had finally caught up with him. His vision began to grow dark as the life slowly drained from his body, all his strength deserting him. He didn't even feel the pain of his wounds anymore. Luxray's claws and fangs digging into him felt like a distant thing, slowly fading from his awareness with each passing second.

Absol felt deeply aggrieved that he hadn't been able to do more to protect Ember, but even those thoughts left him as he started to black out. He vaguely felt Luxray's fangs move up toward the jugular, a mere half-second away from finishing him off. Absol knew he would be seeing Elsa again very soon.

However, he suddenly felt Luxray's grip slacken, the weight of his enemy's body being sharply thrown off of him. He dimly heard Luxray cursing furiously from afar. Struggling to keep awake, Absol managed to slowly rise to his feet, worried that Luxray would knock him back down again. Fortunately, Luxray seemed too focused on something else to do so. Absol looked toward the entrance, seeing a new Pokémon enter the room.

"Thank you for stalling Luxray, Absol," the new Pokémon said, smiling a wide smile. "If it weren't for you, I might not have found him in time."

Luxray stood up to face the newcomer, his yellow eyes glimmering in shock and malice when he recognized who it was.

"I'm flattered you came after me yourself," Luxray spat.

The next thing Absol knew, Luxray was moving away from him and facing the newcomer, who was none other than his own arch nemesis, Houndoom.

Houndoom and Luxray stared each other down, each hiding both their nervousness and eagerness behind a mask of cool smugness. This was the moment they'd been waiting for, the battle that may very well decide the war. They both knew that Absol was using the moment to escape, but neither of them cared. The East and West Side leaders were both ready for a death match, and no one else could interfere there.

"It's about time we finally met face-to-face, eh, Luxray?" Houndoom remarked.

"Considering how much we've had to do with each other in the past few years, I'd say so," Luxray replied, his calm and even tone masking the invariable bloodlust that comes from having nigh-infinite power.

"Just think, while we fight here, the fate of the Pokémon world is being decided for the next millennia," Houndoom said, grinning. "We're making history here today, and what better way to usher in the reign of the West Side than by destroying you?"

Luxray grinned. "No matter what the outcome of our fight, the East Side will always live on. We've profited greatly from this war, and while we didn't start it, we'll certainly be the ones to finish it."

Flames began to well up around Houndoom, throwing a devilish backlight on his features as he prepared to strike. Electricity crackled and hissed from Luxray as he charged up his attacks, purple light exploding from the scars on his body. Luxray hadn't used a fraction of his strength on Absol, and he was about to unleash it all now, just like his adversary.

Houndoom unleashed Heat Wave and Luxray released Discharge. The waves of fire and electricity engulfed the entire room, torching the furniture, wallpaper, and carpeting. The energy from both moves swept over Houndoom and Luxray as they obliterated the mansion foyer, pounding away at each other with all their might.

When the moves finally dissipated, the foyer was nothing more than a charred, empty area of the manor. The wooden walls had caught fire, and they knew the mansion would soon be set ablaze. Houndoom was twitching slightly from the electricity, and Luxray's fur was singed in multiple areas. Houndoom recovered from the pain thanks to his Leftovers and used Dark Pulse, the black energy shooting out at Luxray like a missile.

However, Luxray ran straight through the attack, Dark Pulse only doing minor damage to him. Before Houndoom could even react, Luxray had already closed the distance between them and tried to leap onto Houndoom and fight him and close range. Houndoom quickly used Double Team, creating several illusions of himself.

Luxray passed through one of the illusions, growling as he turned back around to face his real opponent. Houndoom used Toxic, the cloud of poison engulfing Luxray. Houndoom smirked. He'd already poisoned Luxray and ensured his eventual victory.

However, Luxray didn't look as though he'd been poisoned. In fact, the move didn't seem to affect him at all. Houndoom blasted Luxray with Dark Pulse again, but Luxray faded away like mist. It was a trick! Houndoom had been fighting a Substitute!

Houndoom quickly pivoted around, but he was too late. Luxray leapt onto his back, biting at Houndoom's neck and going for the kill. However, Houndoom was ready for the tactic. He immediately used Heat Wave, the flames covering the entire room and burning Luxray's body. He then charged up the stairs and smashed through a door, finally managing to throw Luxray off his back.

The two found themselves in a large pool room that looked to have been left unused for years. Luxray leapt away from Houndoom and used Discharge, the shockwave sending the pool tables flying and smashing into walls. Houndoom was blasted back through the hallway by the electric burst, and Luxray dove at him and slammed him into the wall, smashing right through the decrepit wood structure.

The East and West Side leaders were now in a large study filled with old bookshelves and other dusty furniture. Houndoom and Luxray grappled and rolled along the floor, sending sheets of paper flying as they smashed through a large desk and continued the death struggle. Houndoom blasted Luxray off of him with Dark Pulse and followed up with Toxic, but Luxray managed to leap to the side to avoid the venom cloud.

Houndoom used Double Team and filled the entire room with illusory copies of himself, but Luxray used Discharge again and the wave of electricity covered the entire room, dissipating the illusions and electrocuting the real Houndoom.

The walls of the room were soon burned away, revealing the rest of the floor to the combatants. The ceiling, with nothing to support it, soon collapsed above them, and they had to quickly scramble to get out of the room.

Houndoom and Luxray-now separated by an enormous pile of rubble-launched Heat Wave and Discharge again, destroying every room around them and sending the rubble flying everywhere. The two antagonists met in the cloud of ruin, grappling and biting and tearing at each other. The house fire was beginning to spread far more rapidly thanks to their main attacks, and they were soon surrounded by murderously eager flames, still mercilessly trying to kill each other with every ruthless skill and tactic they knew.

The two heard a loud creaking beneath them, which sounded like the manor groaning in pain. The floor beneath them soon gave way entirely, and they fell down from the second floor all the way to the first, landing in a large rec room. Houndoom quickly grabbed Luxray and hurled him across the room, sending him smashing straight through a large television. He then used Heat Wave, torching the whole rec room as well as his nemesis.

However, Luxray disappeared once again. Another Substitute. Without thinking, Houndoom leapt to the side, having done so just in time to avoid Luxray leaping at him from the doorway. Houndoom charged Luxray, grabbing him and ramming him into the glass screen door that led into the garden at the rear of the mansion. The two smashed through the glass, sending shards of it flying everywhere and bringing the fight outside.

Behind them, the entire mansion was soon blazing, utterly ruined by their fantastic and terrible duel. Houndoom and Luxray were finally fighting on fumes, their bodies cut in several places from where the glass from the screen door had cut into them. The fight was near its end, and they both knew it.

"You're as good as they say you are," Houndoom said between breaths.

"You've seen nothing yet," Luxray shot back.

Fire blazed and electricity crackled as the two gang leaders prepared a final attack to finish it. Houndoom poured all his strength into one last Heat Wave, Luxray doing the same with Discharge. The sea of flames and thunder washed over the gardens, burning them to ash and turning all the beautiful scenery into a wasteland in seconds.

Houndoom felt the Life Orb-empowered Discharge hit him again, and he was beaten to the ground by the force of the move, his body nearly going numb from the pain. However, he wasn't finished yet thanks mostly to his Leftovers, and he soon stood up and looked to see if Luxray was.

When the smoke cleared, however, Luxray was gone.

Houndoom looked back and forth, expecting another trick, but he soon saw Luxray fleeing through the city, disappearing from sight. Apparently, the East Side leader had taken enough damage and decided to embrace the better part of valor. Houndoom considered giving chase, but he knew he couldn't hope to catch Luxray in time. Besides, with Luxray fleeing the battle, he knew the enemy would soon retreat as well.

The West Side had won the day.

 

Ember rolled to the side to avoid the Toxic Orb Mienshao flung at her, hearing it shatter against the wall behind her, a cloud of venomous mist leaking out of it before fading away. She used Toxic, but Mienshao once again dodged the attempt and leapt away. However, that gave Ember just the moment she needed. She bolted behind the bleachers, quickly deactivating Drought.

The entire gym became pitch-dark again, which would give Ember the time she needed to find what she was looking for. She couldn't see Mienshao, but he couldn't see her either. Ember quickly and quietly crept into the supply room of the gym, where she knew Arcanine kept all the Full Restores and Elixirs used to heal contestants like her.

It was incredibly hard to work her way around the area without making noise, but fortunately her eyes soon adjusted to the darkness just enough for her to find her way to the back of the room. She spotted only one Max Elixir and a pair of Super Potions. It wasn't much, but it would have to do. She carefully opened the bottles and drank down the contents, too nervous to even taste the bitterness.

Finally, she reactivated Drought, bursting into the arena and using Psyshock. Mienshao had been unprepared for the sudden assault and was hit by the move, falling backwards and smashing through a pile of old crates that probably used to hold even more supplies.

Mienshao angrily leapt back up, blasting Ember away with Aura Sphere. Ember quickly recovered from the blow and prepared to strike back, but Mienshao pulled a Smoke Ball from his trainer bag and smashed it onto the ground, covering the entire gym in a thick cloud of smoke. Ember's eyes began to sting, her throat forcing a violent coughing fit as she inhaled the smoke. She quickly ducked down on her belly, keeping her head low to the ground.

She was fighting blind now, and she had no idea where Mienshao would strike next. She tried to burn away the smoke with Fire Blast, but it didn't do any good. She held still, trying to listen for Mienshao, hoping he would make some sort of noise before he struck.

She heard a loud thud nearby. Ember fired off an Psyshock toward the noise, though it didn't seem to hit its target.

Suddenly, Ember was knocked off her feet and slammed onto the blue mat of the gym. Mienshao was now on top of her, and he drove his fist into her gut with Drain Punch. Ember cried out as he absorbed more of her life energy and replenished his own before giving her a vicious kick on the side that sent her flying into the wall.

The smoke finally began to clear, and she saw that the noise she'd heard earlier was Mienshao hurling an Iron Ball, which was now in the corner of the room on a pile of smashed crates. Falling for the trick had cost her dearly, and the blows she'd received were already beginning to tell. She knew she had to end this fast, and the only way to do that was to fight with more brains than brawn.

Ember feigned a Fire Blast, causing Mienshao to jump. She then waited until he was vulnerable and used Toxic once more, at last nailing him dead-on. Mienshao was engulfed by the cloud of venom, poison seeping into his system. His eyes finally showed something other than intense rage and bloodlust: fear. Mienshao may have been winning the fight, but now his death was all but guaranteed.

Ember used his momentary shock and blasted him with Psyshock, knocking him off his feet. She followed up with a Fire Blast, and Mienshao only barely rolled to his feet in time to avoid it. She finally had the momentum. Now she was in control of the fight. She began to use all her speed and reflexes she'd developed in the wild to dodge his attacks and keep Mienshao on the defensive with a rapid flurry of attacks and counter attacks.

Finally, Mienshao took a bad step, and Ember nailed him with a Drought-empowered Fire Blast. His body flew backwards until he smashed through one of the windows, shards of glass flying everywhere. Ember bolted up to the window and leapt through it, careful not to cut herself on the glass. She landed outside and faced Mienshao, who was sprawled onto his back, his body charred from the flames.

Mienshao leapt back up, pulling out a Sticky Barb from the bag. She could tell he was on his last legs, and this would be his final effort. If he latched that Sticky Barb onto her, she'd be finished. But the poison was already about to end him, and she only needed to avoid this last attack and she would win. Rather than hurl the Sticky Barb, which was what she was expecting, Mienshao leapt into the air, obviously planning to come down on her and stab her with it.

The situation seemed oddly familiar to Ember. She couldn't quite put her paw on it, but she knew she'd faced something like this before. Mienshao dove at her from the air, the Sticky Barb held high. For some reason, Ember knew exactly what to do. She waited until the last possible second, and then rolled to the side. Mienshao landed on the Sticky Barb, impaling himself on it. The poison also sapped the last of his strength, and he didn't get back up.

Ember realized Mienshao was finished. She'd beaten all the fight out of him. Ember couldn't help taking a moment to relish the victory. She'd actually beaten Luxray's right-hand, the highest ranking commander in the East Side. Mienshao lied there unmoving and Ember knew she could at last move on and continue her search for Absol.

Ember suddenly heard a loud booming in the distance. She turned toward it and saw the old mansion, which wasn't too far away from the gym. She saw another massive hole on the side of the building, which was at an angle that allowed her to see into the foyer of the mansion. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw both Luxray and Houndoom inside the mansion at once, obviously about to battle.

However, she saw a third figure creeping away from the mansion, now quite a few yards away from them. The Pokémon was badly beaten and bloody, but there was no mistaking him.

Absol.

Ember was too stunned to move for a few moments. Finally, both ecstasy and worry flooded through her at once. She'd finally found Absol, but it looked like he was dying, no-doubt thanks to Luxray. She had to help him, even if Houndoom and Luxray were near there. Ember searched her bag for healing items before sprinting for the mansion.

However, unbeknownst to her, Ember had made one fatal mistake. She'd forgotten to do the one thing Arcanine had trainer her to do from the moment she'd been forced into joining the West Side.

She hadn't finished off her opponent.

Mienshao slowly craned his throbbing head up, the Focus Band he'd been holding slowly disintegrating from its use. He soon saw Ember running away from him towards the mansion. She may have beaten him, but he would still get his revenge. She had ruined his life, and he would do everything in his power to ruin hers. He reached into his trainer bag and pulled out his last item: a Life Orb.

Mienshao then tightened his grip and crushed the Life Orb in his hand, several shards digging deep into his skin. He knew that the pain from those shards wouldn't leave him, but he only cared about his revenge now. He held the longest shard like a dagger and rushed after Ember, using all his strength to close the distance between them.

On her end, Ember continued running toward the mansion, hoping she wasn't too late to help Absol. She heard footsteps behind her, but before she could turn around, she suddenly felt something grip one of her tails. She turned as far as she could and saw Mienshao holding one of her tails in his left hand, an eerie purple shard in his right.

What happened next was something Ember would never be able to forget as long as she lived, no matter how hard she tried.

Mienshao whipped the dagger-like shard through the air. Ember suddenly felt strangely off-balance, though Mienshao no longer had her restrained.

It took no more than half a second before the pain began.

In actuality, 'pain' doesn't even begin to describe a tenth of what Ember felt at that moment. She lost her balance and fell on her side, feeling blood rapidly leaking from her body. Agony that put to shame all the Stone Edges and Earthquakes she'd ever been hit with shot through her, tearing at her mind. Screams were torn from her until she was unable to anymore, her entire world reduced to unbearable, perpetual suffering. Muscle and bone had been severed, and every pain receptor in her nervous system was making sure she knew it.

Mienshao paused to drink his antidote but didn't kill her. He merely watched her writhing in pain and anguish, reveling in it, a twisted grin growing on his face. What had she done to him to deserve this? No matter how much she suffered, the pain refused to die down. Her voice had cracked and she was unable to scream or cry out for help. She couldn't even rise to her feet. All she could do was lie there in unendurable pain that felt like knives tearing her apart, hoping and praying it would lessen soon, or that Mienshao would at least have the mercy to kill her.

"Don't worry, the worst is yet to come, Ninetails," Mienshao said, grinning. "Oops, I guess I can't call you that anymore."

Mienshao suddenly tossed something in front of her. At first, her tormented, agonized mind couldn't make it out. Finally, the gruesome realization struck her like an Iron Ball.

It was her tail.

"One down, eight to go," Mienshao muttered, holding the dagger-like shard.

Mienshao sharply kicked Ember in the ribs, knocking the wind out of her. As she coughed and rasped, trying to spit the blood from her mouth, she looked up at Mienshao. There was a murderous insanity behind his eyes, and she knew that whatever she'd done to wrong him in the past, he would kill her for it now.

"How do you want to die, Ember?" he asked, waving the Life Orb shard back and forth menacingly. "Organ damage, or blood loss?"

Ember was still trying to take in the air that had been knocked out of her and couldn't respond. Mienshao grabbed her by the throat and held the dagger up to her face. She stared at it, her heart hammering and unable to breathe. She thought for a moment that he was going to gouge her eyes out, but he seemed to have other plans for it, though she didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified.

"Blood loss it is," he whispered, grinning.

Mienshao suddenly whipped the dagger down and stabbed her in the gut. She felt the jagged shard tear through her skin, and it burned like a knife as he forced it deeper and deeper into her. She wanted to cry out in pain, but Mienshao still had his hand around her neck and she was barely able to breathe. Mienshao turned and twisted the blade, tearing through muscle and tendon. Her body screamed out its agony at the foreign object cutting away at her.

Finally, Mienshao jerked the shard out of her stomach, her blood pouring onto the ground beneath her. He tossed her to the ground and began circling around her, as if trying to decide how to torment her next. Ember wanted to get back up, to fight him off or run away, but she couldn't even move. The constant throbbing pain shot through her stomach like a hundred hammers pounding inside her, and any movement on her part only made the searing agony worse. At least she would soon die from her wounds, and the pain would be over.

As if sensing her thoughts, Mienshao grinned again.

"Oh, no, it won't be that easy," he taunted. "You're not getting out of this until you've suffered like I suffered."

Mienshao suddenly reached down and ripped the trainer bag from Ember's back, breaking the straps on the sides of it. He then dropped it onto the ground and pulled out a Hyper Potion with his free hand, setting the dagger\shard down.

Mienshao then grabbed Ember's mouth and jammed the nozzle of the potion down her throat, making her gag as he sprayed the contents into her mouth.

"Drink it down," he said in a low, menacing tone.

Ember forced herself not to swallow, but Mienshao suddenly clamped his other hand on her nose, cutting off her breathing. She tried to hold her breath as long as she could, but she was eventually forced to swallow down the Hyper Potion liquid. She felt her dulled, numbed body come to life, her senses sharpened and attuned to every bit of the pain within her. It would have been too much to bear, but the potion soon healed some of the more life-threatening wounds she'd received.

"Now, where were we?" Mienshao asked mirthfully.

Ember tried to use what strength she had left to launch an attack, but Mienshao's iron grip closed around her neck again and she was forced to cough back the flames she'd wanted to launch at him. He also drank down a healing potion as well, probably since he'd been so close to dying from poison.

"Now, what next?" Mienshao asked. "Shall I start cutting off your legs, or do you want me to finish the job I started on your tails?"

Ember let out a muffled, strangled scream, trying to plead for mercy, her fur drenched in a cold sweat.

"No, no, you're right, that would let out too much blood and end our fun too quickly," Mienshao said. "We'll save all that for later. For now, let's just see how much external pain your body can withstand."

Mienshao once again picked up the dagger. Ember felt like a thousand burning needles had stabbed into her thigh as Mienshao drove the dagger into her again, slowly and mercilessly carving it along her ribcage and down toward her rear legs. Ember's body shuddered and jerked involuntarily as the burning dagger tore through her, which only made it worse. She let out another strangled cry of both pain and fear as he neared her back legs, but he didn't cut them off, for now.

When Mienshao finally withdrew the dagger, he gave her bloody body another swift kick, and Ember heard the horrible sound of bones breaking before hitting the ground again. She desperately wanted it all to end. She wanted nothing more than to die, for the wretched, unworldly pain to finally come to an end. But Mienshao refused to let it end.

Her enemy once again reached into her bag, pulling out more potions. She was too disoriented to even make out which kind any more. He jammed one into her mouth, closing off her airway again until she was forced to swallow. She felt her life-threatening wounds being closed and mentally screamed at the hopelessness of it. Why did she have to have so many healing items? When would this suffering end?

Mienshao pulled out the sticky barb that had impaled him and stabbed it into her abdomen, and Ember began feeling the grating, gnawing sensation of it needling her with every movement she made, as though a dozen knife blades were jutting into her, punishing her slightest movement, even the miniscule movement of her breathing. How could the body possibly tolerate this much pain?!

Ember's vision swam as Mienshao kicked her in the side of the head, rolling her onto her back. Sticky Barb's needled dug even deeper into her skin as she was forced to roll on top of it, the spines stabbing into her back and severing any muscles in their path. Ember feared she would soon go deaf from the sound of her own screams, if the pain didn't drive her insane first.

"Do you have anything to say, Ember?" Mienshao asked mockingly.

"P-Please," Ember half-shrieked. "Please l-let…let me die…just let me die!"

"Don't worry, Ember," Mienshao reassured her. "When I grow weary of the noises you make, you will die."

Mienshao suddenly grabbed the Sticky Barb, the needles stabbing into his own hand. He seemed oblivious to his own pain at that moment, his only focus being hers. The psychotic Pokémon then began raking the Sticky Barb along her side.

"Stop! Aaagh! P-Please! Stoooppp!" Ember cried out as the demonic held item cleaved the flesh from her bones.

But Mienshao had no intention of stopping until he'd reveled in every last scream, every last drop of pain he could cause her. Once Mienshao was finally done driving the Sticky Barb along her body, he then grabbed her by the throat once again and climbed on top of her. The life orb shard an inch above her eye. Ember's own blood dripped onto her face. Mienshao's foul breath stung her nostrils even as he squeezed her neck, leaving her with barely enough air to live.

"We're almost finished now," he said between breaths. "I'll kill you soon, but I've always wondered why Ninetails have a red iris. I bet the fuild in your eye is also red. If not it will be soon."

Realizing what was about to happen, Ember desperately tried to claw away at Mienshao's arms, despite the intense pain from the Sticky Barb wracking her with every movement. Mienshao scoffed at her feeble resistance.

"You think you can stop me?" he said through gritted teeth. "You have no idea what I'm capable of!"

Ember's vision blurred as Mienshao's grip tightened around her neck. She knew she had no escape.

Suddenly, however, she no longer felt Mienshao's weight on her.

Ember's vision was still blurry and unfocused, emphasized by her throbbing head. She craned her neck and vaguely saw another Pokémon grappling with Mienshao, pinning him to the ground.

"What you did to Ember is nothing to what I'll do to you," the new Pokémon roared. "Feel the pain you inflicted on her as you burn in hell!"

Mienshao's squirms and grunts were abruptly cut off as the Pokémon sank its teeth into his throat until he was dead. The Pokémon then removed Mienshao's head from his body with his claws, kicking his body aside.

Ember tried to get up, but her whole body was numb and half-paralyzed from the pain. She shrunk back as the Pokémon slowly walked up to her, even though he didn't seem hostile at the moment. She watched in horror as he picked up one of the remaining leftover potions and held it to her.

"N-N-No!" she cried. "Get it away from me!"

Ember shuddered and writhed in fear as she felt the Pokémon put his paw on her, though his touch felt strangely…gentle, almost kind, even. She slowly looked up toward his face, seeing a pair of familiar calm red eyes gazing down at her.

"Ember, it's me," he said in a calm and soothing tone.

At first, Ember thought it must have been her fatigued, tormented mind playing tricks on her. But as her vision finally cleared and her bloodshot eyes beheld the Pokémon, she felt certain he was real.

"Absol?" she asked, almost pleading for him to truly be there.

Absol smiled warmly at her, and in that moment, she knew she was finally safe. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at her dearest love, who had come for her despite all the wounds he'd received and all the danger surrounding them. She wanted so much to embrace him, to feel the warmth of his touch and be in his arms as long as she could, but she couldn't even move. Thankfully, Absol saved her the trouble and lied down beside her, gently wrapping his paws around her and making sure not to hurt her.

"Absol," Ember sobbed. "He…he…"

"I know, darling," he said softly, placing his paw on her cheek and kissing her forehead, comfortingly stroking her fur.

Ember buried her face in Absol's mane and cried softly, both in horror in what had happened—even more in what had almost happened—and in relief that Absol was there for her, that she was finally with someone she loved and trusted. She knew everything would be alright now that he was there.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes, the sounds of battle continuing to faintly drone on in the distance. Thankfully, the fighting didn't seem to be inside the city anymore, and they were finally alone, at least for now.

After a few more moments, Ember met Absol's eyes again, trying not to think about the pain she was feeling, or that Arcanine would soon find them and they'd be taken away from each other again.

"I was trying to find you so we could escape together," she choked out. "I…I'm sorry all this happened."

Absol gave her a soothing chuckle. "Well, we can't escape now, especially in the condition we're in. But at least we found each other, right?"

Despite everything she'd been through, Ember managed a tiny smile.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "I guess we did."

Absol slowly stood up, releasing her from their embrace. Ember tried to stand up as well, but Absol gently pushed her head back down.

"You need to stay still," he said. "I know this is going to hurt, Ember, but I need to treat your wounds."

Ember swallowed hard, but nodded. Absol carefully reached down and grabbed one of the needles on the Sticky Barb stuck in her side. She gritted her teeth as he began to pull on it, unable to hold back a cry of pain as it began to come loose, causing a sharp, stabbing pain to shoot through her.

"I know, my love," Absol said softly. "But it must be done."

Ember gave him another nod and shut her eyes tightly as he yanked out the Sticky Barb. She managed to hold back a scream, despite the immense pain of its sudden removal. Blood rushed from the open wound like a bright red river. Absol quickly opened her trainer bag and pulled out the old, half-torn blue contest ribbon she'd saved as a keepsake. He then began to dress her wound and wrap it around her like a bandage, just like he'd done when she was wounded by that Weavile. She was really glad she'd decided to keep that ribbon.

Absol then picked up the last of the nearby Hyper Potions, opening the nozzle.

"I need you to drink this," he said.

"Are you sure you don't need it?" Ember asked, looking at Absol's own wounds.

"I'll be alright," he said, smiling. "Thanks for the offer, but you need this more than I do. Now, open up for me, okay?"

Despite the newfound traumatizing, instinctive fear that Mienshao had drilled into her, Ember nodded and opened her mouth as Absol gently placed the nozzle inside. She reluctantly drank down the familiar bitter contents, feeling them begin to heal her dire wounds.

Absol looked Ember over one last time, checking for any more serious wounds. He then lied back down at her side again.

"It's the best I can do for now," he said, almost apologetically. "Arcanine or Houndoom will probably find us soon, and we'll be taken back to our cells, but I'll stay with you as long as I can."

When Ember tried to wrap her tails around Absol in gratitude, she felt an awful stinging, throbbing sensation and was reminded of Mienshao's gruesome handiwork.

"Am I going to be okay, Absol?" she asked, her voice quivering slightly. "Mienshao…he cut off my…"

Absol looked down, his eyes filling with anger and sadness when he noticed one of her tails missing.

"That bastard," Absol muttered. "I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner, Ember. At least the Hyper Potions have stopped the blood loss. I wish we had more healing items, though."

Ember took a moment to look down at herself, seeing a dozen spots on her fur covered in semi-dried blood. She shuddered as she thought about her missing tail and all the wounds and scars she'd received.

"I must look horrible, huh?" she murmured.

Absol smirked. "You don't look any worse than usual."

Ember was amused by the jibe for a moment, but that amusement soon turned into worry.

"You don't really mean that, do you?" she asked.

Absol chuckled, though he seemed surprised that she took the remark seriously.

"Ember, you always look just beautiful," he said earnestly.

Ember tried not to let her face flush. Still, she was worried that there might be permanent or even disabling damage to her body, which would mean almost certain death while serving Houndoom on the battlefield in the future.

"So…will I be okay?" she asked.

Absol nodded. "Your body should be able to recover with time, but you badly need to rest now. I know the circumstances aren't exactly ideal, but can you go to sleep? I won't let anything happen to you."

Ember felt a lump in her throat.

"I don't want to sleep, Absol," she said. "If I go to sleep, I'll wake up in whatever room Arcanine puts me in, and…you won't be there."

A look of understanding crossed Absol's face. He briefly held Ember's gaze before gently pulling her into a deep, long, tender kiss. His warmth and affection washed over Ember like the light from the sunset on the horizon. She held onto every second of the feeling as though it were her last, though Absol seemed in no rush to end the moment.

Once Absol had finished reassuring her in the most effective way possible, he finally broke the kiss and gave her a small smile.

"We may not be together for a while, but we won't be apart for long," he said. "I told you we'd find a way out of this, and we will. We may have failed this time, but we've never given up in the past. Just like you found a way to save me from the poison back at Rypherior's cavern, I'll find a way to get you out of this. But for now, you need to rest. I'll be with you as long as I can."

Ember reluctantly shut her eyes, knowing he was right. Fortunately, rest wasn't as hard to find as she'd expected. Both her body and mind were utterly exhausted, and as she listened to the soft, rhythmic sound of the Absol's steady breathing, she soon melted into his arms and fell into a deep sleep.

Absol couldn't help but smile as he watched Ember's mouth open slightly and her breathing become steadied. He was glad she wasn't awake to see it, but he was exhausted as well.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps slowly approaching them. His eyes shot open and he craned his head to see who it was, guessing it was probably Arcanine or Houndoom to take them away. However, the Pokémon he saw was an East Side agent. He grinned a bit when he saw that it was actually his friend Ampharos, though he knew she was technically their enemy now. He noticed that she was also carrying a small supply bag on her shoulder, probably given to her by the East Side.

"Hey, Kala," he said. "Good to see you're okay."

"Hello, Absol," she said evenly, a tiny hint of what almost seemed like apology in her tone. "I see you found her."

Absol smiled and nodded. "Not in the way that I was planning, but worth it nonetheless. Why are you here, though? I thought the East Side was falling back."

"The West Side is winning the battle and driving us out of the city. I was actually ordered to retreat as well, but not before I've done one last thing."

"Oh? What's that?" Absol asked, though he already knew the answer.

Ampharos looked away, a light of hesitation in her eyes.

"I'm supposed to kill you two," she said quietly. "Or more specifically, Ember. It's the only way to get rid of the West Side's Drought."

"I see," Absol said evenly. "I'm in no condition to fight you, but if you want to kill Ember, you'll have to kill me too. So, what will it be?"

After a few moments, Ampharos reluctantly met Absol's gaze.

"I don't want to kill you, Absol," she said sadly. "But Luxray's orders are final…"

Absol nodded slowly, a feeling of calm resignation sweeping over him. He realized there was no way out, and at least their death would be quick, painless, and at the hand of a friend.

"Then do what you have to do, Ampharos," he said softly, closing his eyes. "I forgive you."

There was a long silence as Absol waited for Ampharos to finish them. He held Ember tightly, knowing it would end any moment now. However, Absol didn't feel an attack strike or consciousness slip away. After another minute, he opened his eyes. Ampharos was gone, and the supply bag she'd been carrying was lying on the ground beside them.

Absol slowly stood up and walked over to the bag, opening it up. There were numerous supplies and healing items inside, and it looked like there were just enough to heal Embers main injuries and even a few of his own.

Absol looked out into the distance, seeing the East Side retreating and disappearing over the orange-and-red horizon outside the city. He thought of the wonderful friend he'd made in the most unlikely of places, and hoped they would meet again someday.

Thank you, Kala, he thought. I'll never forget you, the East Side agent who helped us survive.

Chapter 21


	21. Absol's Farewell

Chapter 21: Absol's Farewell

Otachi breathed in the crisp, icy night air as she soared above the city underneath a black, starry veil. Whenever she had trouble sleeping, she would always take to the skies. She loved to fly. It made her feel truly free, even if it was only for a short time. She knew she could never escape the West Side, but she enjoyed taking any chance to get as far away from it as possible.

The only reason she was allowed to do so was because Arcanine had given her special permission, since he knew she wouldn't leave. It was only half true, though; she would never leave without him. In that way, she grudgingly sympathized with Ember; they were both trapped in the West Side only by their bonds to those they loved.

As Otachi glided over the beautiful fields and meadows outside the town, she couldn't seem to find the usual comfort she felt from flying. Her thoughts relentlessly drifted back to her dear friend Shiftry; the sight of his broken body lying in the streets of Houndoom's town, his forlorn expression, the resignation in his eyes…

It was all Otachi could do to force the thoughts from her mind for the moment, though she knew they would creep back in to torment her soon enough. She had been flying quite frequently at night ever since the East Side invasion, unable to sleep without being sharply awoken by horrible dreams and visions of Shiftry's gruesome death, her mind inventing increasingly terrible scenarios of it. Every time it happened, she would take to the skies, silently mourning her friend and unconsciously keeping watch to make sure no more East Side agents approached the town.

Otachi sighed and took one last look at the rural routes below, deciding she'd better at least lie down and rest, even if sleep would never come. She reluctantly spun herself around and began to fly back towards town, towards her eternal prison.

Out of the corner of her eye, Otachi could swear she saw a tiny black dot on one of the small cliffs, backlit by the first signs of the sunrise. When she turned and quietly flew down for a closer look, it didn't take her long to recognize the solemn, stoic figure sitting at the edge of the cliff, watching the first traces of dawn paint the sky a dark green.

Otachi briefly hesitated, wondering whether he would invite or reject her company. Deciding that even the smallest chance he would want her there was worth the risk, she slowly flew down behind him, making enough noise with her landing so as not to startle him with her approach. He didn't look back at her, but she was certain he knew she was there. He always did.

"I had a feeling you'd be flying again tonight," he said, his cool, deep voice washing over her like a waterfall of frost.

Otachi sighed. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep. You too?"

Arcanine nodded, his gaze still resting on the break of dawn. "We've never been so close to destruction. A battle like that will undoubtedly cause many a sleepless night for everyone."

Otachi knew he wasn't telling the whole truth. She knew the real cause of his pain was the loss of their good friend, though he wasn't the type to admit it. She didn't press the matter, since Arcanine had his own way of dealing with grief.

"I haven't seen Gunny since the battle," she said, changing the subject.

"He's probably coping with the loss of Shiftry as well," Arcanine replied. "It's probably best to leave him be for a while."

Otachi nodded, even though he couldn't see it. She began to feel slightly awkward, realizing that Arcanine had probably gone there to find peace and quiet.

"If you want to be alone, I'll go," she reluctantly offered.

Arcanine glanced back at her, smiling slightly.

"No, no, I enjoy your company," he said. "Please, join me."

Otachi returned his smile and floated beside him, a pleasant warmth washing over her at the invitation. She watched the sky slowly changing from bright green to blue as the shining golden fire blazed over the horizon.

"I can't even remember the last time we had a peaceful moment like this," she remarked quietly. "Do you think the war will ever end?"

"It almost did," Arcanine replied gravely. "It was a miracle Luxray and his butchers didn't sweep across all the lands and wipe us out. That Cloyster could have tricked us so easily…I've failed my duty as chief commander of the army."

"You haven't failed," Otachi said firmly. "If it weren't for you, Luxray would have won. He's made us bleed, but we're still alive."

"I don't know, Otachi. Each day, we walk a thin line between death and survival, and I have to lead the way. If I make the slightest mistake, people die. I try to keep calm at all times, but during that last fight…I was afraid. And because of that, people died."

"Everyone gets scared sometimes," Otachi persisted. "Shiftry's death wasn't your fault. If anything, it was Luxray's, and he'll pay the price for it. But you can't blame yourself for having a natural reaction when faced with death, especially the death of those you care about."

Arcanine shook his head. "I can't afford to be afraid. I have to be a fixed point for others to follow. It's my duty."

Now deeply concerned, Otachi looked at Arcanine, his face a grim mask as always, though there were lines of sorrow and anxiety there that she'd rarely seen. She wanted desperately to give him her support and to be there for him, even if he wanted only to punish himself. She gently coiled her tail around his waist and hugged him tightly, feeling the warmth of his inner fire and hearing his strong, yet soft heartbeat. She expected him to push her away, but he didn't seem to mind the embrace. She continued to watch the dawn as she nuzzled up against Arcanine, trying to comfort him against his despair.

"You're always pushing yourself so hard," she said softly. "When did you become so enveloped by your rank? You're not a slave, so why do you live like one?"

"It's my duty," Arcanine repeated with a sigh.

"Why does it have to be? Houndoom is the one who started this whole ridiculous gang war. Why should the burden of leading his army for him fall to you?"

Arcanine didn't respond, and Otachi knew debating it further would be useless. She sighed sadly, thinking about how much Arcanine had changed in the past few years. She could barely even recognize him now.

"Do you remember when we were just kids?" she asked wistfully. "We were alone and against the world, but somehow, we were happy."

"I do remember," Arcanine said quietly. "All we had was each other, and we travelled wherever we wanted and explored every new place like a whole different world."

Otachi couldn't resist a smile. "You remember the time we snuck into a cave filled with Ursaring to steal their stash of berries?"

Arcanine smirked. "That had to have been the dumbest idea you ever had."

"What? I distinctly recall you were the one who came up with the plan."

"Whatever you say, Otachi," Arcanine said, hiding a smile. "Anyway, I remember we got a pretty nasty beating when you did your little 'diversion tactic.'"

"Well, how was I supposed to know they'd heard that joke before?" Otachi groaned.

Arcanine chuckled softly. "It was worth it though, considering how many berries we got away with."

Otachi grinned. "Yeah, I remember afterwards we went to our favorite meadow to eat them all. The red and yellow tulips were finally blooming, and it made the whole field look like a sea of fire when you looked down at it over the nearby cliffs. We stopped by the lake under that old oak tree to eat, then we started playing, the sun eventually set, the lake sparkled in the moonlight, and before you knew it…"

"…Our first kiss," Arcanine finished.

The two remained in silence for a long time. Otachi thought about all her old adventures with Arcanine, feeling a pang of both sadness and yearning for the times long past.

"Whatever happened to those days?" she asked. "Things were so much simpler back then. You were a lot gentler and more open. We were never worried about wars, deaths, and famines. We didn't have a care in the world, and we were so happy…what happened that changed us so much?"

There was another long silence as Arcanine looked down, seeming to contemplate the question. Finally, he looked back up, sighing.

"We grew up," he said plainly.

Otachi felt a lump rising in her throat as she acknowledged the sad, simple truth.

"Then I wish we could have stayed young forever," she said, realizing how childish and hollow the words must have sounded.

Arcanine chuckled, though there was no humor behind it.

"Everyone does," he said. "You know, this life may be difficult, but it's not like I was only ever happy or content when I was young."

"Well, maybe I'm just not as strong as you, then," Otachi muttered. "I don't know what Houndoom said to make you believe in his crusade, but I've never wanted to serve his army. Ever since we joined the West Side, you changed so much…It's like I don't even know you anymore. And now he's got you thinking your only lot in life is to lead his army and kill the enemy…you've left me with nothing. Each day, all I have to look forward to are my dreams, my memories of happier times."

"Well, what's so great about those memories?" Arcanine asked, a hint of impatience creeping into his tone. "Why would you value them over the high station you're lucky enough to have?"

Otachi looked down. "Because in my memories…you still love me."

She could sense Arcanine falter slightly, the retort he was obviously preparing dying away from his lips. He didn't respond for a time, his eyes resting on the illuminated valley below. Otachi's sorrow only deepened with each passing moment of silence. She had faintly hoped he would deny it and say he still loved her, even if he were lying.

"There are times when I miss our childhood too," he said finally. "But those days are over. Too many people are counting on me to lead them. It's…too late for anything else."

Otachi looked up at him. "Maybe it's not too late," she said, her pulse beginning to race. "Arcanine, let's go! Let's leave the West Side now and put it all behind us, while we still can!"

She expected Arcanine to scoff or argue, but he merely nodded, as though he were expecting that reply. Otachi shut her eyes tightly, dreading whatever sharp rebuke he would give her. However, that rebuke never came.

"You know that even if I said yes, Houndoom and Honchkrow would still be able to find us," he said.

Otachi's heart soared. He was listening!

"They'll never find us if we take the low pass through Rypherior's cavern," she said quickly. "Both the East and West Sides are on this half of the region. If we cross to the other side, they won't be able to send enough soldiers behind Luxray's lines to track us down."

"Perhaps," Arcanine said evenly. "But we'd never make it outside the city unnoticed."

Otachi shook her head firmly. "There's a guard shift coming up in about twenty minutes. They always change shifts right after the dawn, and it'll be down to a skeleton crew. It's still dark enough on their side that we can slip away right under their noses."

Arcanine looked back at her, one eyebrow raised.

"You've been planning this, haven't you?"

"I've been planning it ever since we first joined this damned gang," she said, hugging him even tighter.

"You know, no West Side commander in their senses would tell Houndoom's right-hand about their plans to desert the army," Arcanine said with a smirk.

"You're forgetting, I'm not in my senses," Otachi chuckled. "I'm desperately, hopelessly in love. You know I could never keep anything from you."

Arcanine looked away again. "Even if I agreed to all this, though, what would be the point? We'd be leaving behind all our belongings, our ranks, our status…what would we have left?"

Otachi smiled warmly. "We'd have each other again. What more do we need?"

If her words had affected Arcanine at all, he didn't show it. She held her breath as she awaited his answer. She hoped and prayed that there was even the smallest chance he would say yes, and that they could turn their backs on Houndoom and start anew. However, Arcanine didn't agree to either of those things. What he did do was crush her already pained heart into dust.

"If I were driven by my personal feelings, I might say yes," he replied. "But I still have my plan, and it would be nothing less than a great waste of potential if I didn't seize the power I've earned once Houndoom is gone. I'm sorry, Otachi, but there's no longer a place in me for silly fantasies and emotions. I've humored your escape plan, and as much as it grieves me to say it, I'm afraid you need to face facts. I can't leave. Ever."

Otachi felt like she'd been stabbed in the gut with a Stealth Rock.

"You really have changed," she said, her voice quivering.

"No, Otachi, I haven't. I've merely been given gifts too precious to throw away on a whim. You think I care about Houndoom? That old dog will be dead in a few years anyway. All I care about is defeating the Pokémon trainers and freeing the rest of our kind, so that there will be no more Pokémon who suffer the way…the way you do. You and I are soldiers now, nothing more. If you want to leave, I won't stop you, but I can't come with you."

For a long time, Otachi couldn't bring herself to speak. She slowly released Arcanine from her embrace, her heart heavier than an Iron Ball as she looked into his cold, stern eyes that had once been full of love and affection whenever they gazed upon her.

"Alright, Arcanine," she choked out. "I'm sorry I bothered you. It won't happen again…sir."

With that, Otachi flew off back into the blue skies, her tears disappearing into the bright green fields below. What she didn't see—and what Arcanine would never have been able to let her see—was the single silver tear forming on the rim of his right eye.

 

Ember the Vulpix nervously wandered through the PC containment system her master, Rose, had placed her in. Her mind had been reeling all day long as she tried to keep up with all the new events. First, her master had suddenly taken her from the PC chambers and put her in her Poke Ball, heading out into a grassy route she'd never seen before. Then, Rose had made her battle dozens—maybe even hundreds—of weak Staravia and Gastly for something she called 'Effort Value training,' and then finally put her back into the PC, but in an entirely different chamber that looked like a forest.

Ember had seen so many Pokémon that day she couldn't even remember half of them, and she had no idea what other Pokémon were in this PC box. Her master had been preparing her to join a team of Pokémon that revolved around her ability, Drought. She didn't know why Drought was so important, but apparently, the team needed it to be strong. But before she could join the team, Ember needed to go through something called 'evolution.'

She'd overheard Rose talking about it with some of her friends, and quite frankly, the process sounded terrifying. First, she'd have to swallow a red stone about the size of her paw. Then, her whole body would suddenly change shape. Ember was mortified at the thought of it. What would she change into? Would she still be the same person? What if the Pokémon she became was hideous or wicked? Could she ever go back to the way she was before?

Ember couldn't understand why she needed to evolve. Did her master not love her the way she was now? She felt a lump in her throat at the thought, but she decided that if evolving would make her master appreciate her, she would try to be brave. Besides, she couldn't let her new teammates down, whoever they were.

She had no idea what big, scary, battle-hardened Pokémon awaited her in the PC, but she was about to meet them all. And one day, she would become one of them. She only hoped they would like her, and that she would be accepted there.

"You're going the wrong way, you know."

Ember jumped at the sudden voice. She pivoted and saw a huge, yellow-and-green Pokémon that looked vaguely like a bell with a sharp vine on its head. The creature was hanging from one of the nearby trees, looking down at her with its big, black eyes. She wanted to run and hide, but she knew this might be one of her teammates, so she forced herself to try to stand tall and not look too intimidated.

"Um, hi," she began, groping for the right words. "I didn't see you. Are you…one of my teammates?"

"That's right," the grass Pokémon replied cheerfully. "I hate my nickname, so you can just call me Victreebel. Oh, but don't tell me your name yet. After all, there are still four of us left, and it's better to introduce yourself just once, right?"

"Oh, okay," Ember replied, a little muddled. "Where are the others?"

Suddenly, a bright light illuminated the entire section of the PC. Ember had to close her eyes, the blinding light shining brighter than the sun. Thankfully, the light soon died down, and Ember saw an enormous moth-like Pokémon with red wings slowly descending into the holographic clearing. As the light faded even more, she also saw a blue-and-purple Pokémon that hadn't been there before, who looked like a large clam with a spear-like spike on his head.

"Finally, our little lighter has arrived!" the clam-like Pokémon announced over-dramatically. "It'll be fun watching you dance on eggshells for the next few days."

"Oh, shut up, Cloyster," the fiery moth spat. "Can't you see she's nervous? It's only her first day."

The moth then glanced at Ember, smiling.

"Don't worry about him, sweetie," she said. "Things won't be as rough as you might think. I'm Volcarona, and this is our resident clown, Cloyster."

The blue and purple Pokémon grinned sheepishly at her.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said. "I was just joking. We don't usually get to meet our Drought lead as a Vulpix, since Rose almost always evolves them before even putting them into the PC for the first time. She must have lost her evolving stones again."

Ember didn't like to be reminded of her inevitable evolution, but she pushed those thoughts away and smiled politely at her new teammates.

"Nice to meet you all," she said. "Is there anyone else?"

She suddenly heard a loud roar, causing her to jolt in fright. Before she even had time to think, a massive dragon suddenly flew down into the clearing, pulling up at the last second and doing a stylish spin through the air before landing perfectly, right in front of her.

"Nice entrance as always," Cloyster said dryly.

It was all Ember could do to avoid bolting away in terror at the behemoth in front of her. The dragon was at least several feet taller than her, and he had a vicious, battle-scarred face that sent chills down her spine. He looked like he could eat her alive in one bite.

"So, more fresh meat for the grill, eh?" he said wryly.

Ember tried to force her body to stop shaking. Standing in the middle of the circle of highly-trained, competitive Pokémon, she'd never felt more out of place. She looked up at the others accusingly.

"Are you guys just waiting for me to ask where you are so you can jump out and surprise me?" she asked.

The massive dragon grinned. "You catch on pretty quick. It's just a bit of fun, really. We don't get to play with our new teammates very often, at least not before they become as arrogant as the rest of us. You can call me Salamence, by the way."

"Who are you calling arrogant?" Volcarona asked with a tired voice, obviously having done this exchange before.

Ember gulped, hoping her voice wouldn't crack. "My name is Ember. I, uh…I'll try not to get in everyone's way."

Salamence chuckled. "No need to be so frightened yet. You haven't seen how scary we can really be. How about I show you?"

The behemoth suddenly took a step toward her. Ember took an involuntary step back. She didn't want to look as terrified as she felt, but he was getting too close for comfort.

"Leave her be, Salamence," Cloyster said angrily.

Salamence grinned wolfishly. "Don't worry. I won't hurt her too much."

Ember stepped back again, bumping into a tree. Salamence continued to advance on her, and the terror became too much to bear.

"Get back!" she yelled.

Salamence raised an eyebrow. "Or what?"

"Or I'll burn you," Ember threatened as fiercely as she could, which sadly wasn't much.

Salamence snorted and took another step. Now in complete desperation, Ember felt flames welling up in her throat. She spat them right at Salamence's face, causing him to wince and stagger back slightly. Ember expected an enraged retaliation, but he looked more surprised than hurt or angry. In fact, his grin soon returned, though it didn't look as wolfish as before. He glanced at his other teammates.

"I like her," he said.

Ember saw the others exchanging little smiles. She began to realize that they were all actually trying to boost her confidence. She hated being tricked, but she still felt a bit warm and fuzzy at the thought that she was being accepted by her new team.

"So, is that everyone, or is someone else going to jump out at me now?" she asked.

Salamence chuckled. "Well, you haven't met our leader yet, but he's a little past the startling stage. He loves to meet new teammates, but he doesn't like to join in the fun when one arrives, since they usually need more time to adjust to their new home."

Both Ember's curiosity and nervousness were piqued at the mention of this last Pokémon. She wondered who could possibly be even tougher than Salamence.

"So, where is he?" she asked tentatively.

"He's in the clearing at the back of the PC box, but you don't need to rush to meet him yet if you don't want to."

"No, no, I'll go," Ember said quickly, knowing it would be rude not to.

Salamence shrugged. "Alright, but you should probably meet him on your own, then. We'll wait here, and we can all hang out and play later until Rose comes for us. She probably has our leader on her active roster, but he's usually down that path when she returns him to the PC. You can look there if you want."

Ember nodded her thanks and trotted off deeper into the woods. She half expected someone to try and sneak up on her for fun, but no one followed. As she proceeded farther down the trail, the path became darker and darker until it was too hard to see. Everything looked like a thick, black canvas surrounding her. She'd never find her last teammate in this lighting, and she couldn't even see the trail she'd followed to get this far.

Ember began to jump at the slightest sound in the murky darkness of the enormous holographic PC chamber. What if she could never find her way back? What if she got lost in the darkness forever? No. She couldn't think like that. There had to be a way out. It was hard to think clearly when she was so nervous and edgy, but she managed to calm herself down by thinking of a warm, toasty fire.

Then, it hit her. Fire. Ember wondered if it would even work here, but she realized she might as well try anything at this point. Ember slowly extended her inner fire, activating her ability Drought. The artificial sky remained the same, but the light from her extended inner fire managed to illuminate the entire surrounding area, revealing all the pathways through the forest.

"I wondered when you'd try that."

Ember jolted and turned around. On top of a rock behind her was another dragon, only this one had black scales and stood on two legs. He was no larger than Salamence, but he exuded an aura of unchallengeable power and authority that none of the others possessed. Intimidation washed over Ember like a harsh wind, though this Pokémon seemed less hyperactive and in-your-face as some of the other Pokémon. He actually seemed quite calm and laidback at first glance, though she had no idea when he might suddenly change from relaxed to fierce.

"Do you want to keep staring, or may I finally know your name?" he asked.

She quickly snapped out of it. "Uh, it's Ember, sir."

The dragon smirked slightly. "Sir? Trying to flatter me already?"

Ember looked down at her feet. "Well, no…I just thought, you know, since you're in charge and all…"

"Did they tell you that? Well, I guess I am Rose's starter—or at least, one of them-but she's the one who's in charge. Just think of me as a fellow teammate. I'm Charizard, nice to meet you."

"Charizard?" Ember asked in surprise. "Wait, don't Charizard usually have red and orange scales? Why are yours black?"

Charizard shrugged. "Rose was lucky enough to get a "shiny" as a starter after multiple attempts, which is what inspired her to become a competitive trainer in the first place. I also happened to have the right nature and IV count as well, so she eventually made sure I was migrated, properly EV trained, and added to the team."

Ember thought for a moment. "Added to the team…just what is our team for, anyway? Why are we being trained like this?"

Charizard thought for a moment, as if contemplating how to answer her question.

"We're what's known as a 'competitive team,'" he said finally. "We're not like typical teams build to handle the standard regional Pokemon Leagues. We're specifically trained to be the strongest of the strong to fight in tournaments against the best trainers in the world."

"But why?"

Charizard scowled thoughtfully. "I don't really know. I guess trainers just enjoy the competition, and they think our lives are worth it. But we have one purpose, and one purpose only: to battle the toughest Pokémon out there. We're a sun team, which is a powerful type of competitive team, and Rose will have us fight for her in tournaments."

Ember tried as hard as she could to understand it all, but it didn't seem to make sense.

"When do we get to stop?" she asked.

Charizard let out a long sigh. "We don't stop. At least, not until Rose has had enough of us and puts us in the PC for the remainder of our lives. It's just our lot in life."

"I…I don't understand."

"Yeah, me neither," Charizard replied sadly. "But anyway, we probably shouldn't dwell on it now. After all, we didn't choose this life, but we can try to make the best of it. Speaking of which, how has your first day been?"

Ember shrugged. "Everyone seems nice, though I think they're getting a little stir crazy."

Charizard chuckled. "Yeah, they've been in the PC for a while now. Though with you here, we'll probably be back on the battlefield soon enough. At least, once you've evolved and all that."

Ember looked away slightly, feeling a knot in her stomach at the reminder. Charizard's smile faded a little.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, not unkindly.

Ember briefly debated in her mind whether to tell him about her fear. He seemed like someone she could talk to, and she didn't know how else to get it off her chest. She didn't know what he'd say, but she decided it was worth the risk.

"I'm scared," she muttered finally, looking back at him hesitantly. "The whole Fire Stone evolution thing…what if I change into something awful? Why do I need to do it, anyway?"

A light of understanding dawned in Charizard's eyes.

"I see," he said. "I can understand why you'd be afraid. I think every new Drought lead is, but most of them don't have the courage to admit it."

Ember nodded slowly, trying to hold back tears. "I don't really have much choice, do I? I'm going to become a completely different Pokémon, and I can't ever go back to the way I was…I just don't know what to do."

"You're right, there isn't much that can be done about it," Charizard said sympathetically. "But your personality will stay the same, I can promise you that. I've done it twice, after all. Some Pokémon change personality when they evolve, but your kind doesn't. If it's any consolation, I can also tell you that Ninetails are beautiful, elegant Pokémon. I think you'll grow to like your new form."

Ember felt relieved that at least she'd be the same person and the Pokémon she'd become wouldn't be hideous, but the lingering fear still refused to go away. It took a moment before she realized why.

"Will it hurt?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Charizard gave her a reassuring smile. "Not a bit. It might be a little shocking to have your body change shape so quickly, but you won't feel any pain, I promise."

For some reason, Charizard's kind words eased her worry. She trusted that he knew what he was talking about, and that no matter how unpleasant her transformation was, she'd make it through in the end.

"Thank you, Charizard," she said, managing a smile.

"Anytime," he replied. "For the record, I don't think there was ever a Pokémon in history that didn't fear evolution, most of them with good reason. You're not strange for being afraid. In fact, it would be odd if you weren't a little concerned. Still, there's nothing wrong with growing three more tails."

Ember did a double take. "I WHAT?!"

"Oh, you didn't know? Well, it's better than being forced to grow wings, let me tell you."

"Better? But wait, how can one evolution be worse than another?" Ember asked. "You just said evolving was painless."

Charizard faltered a bit, as if groping for words. Luckily for him, Ember's young mind shifted gears rapidly to other thoughts.

"You said three more tails?" she asked in wonder. "What will I do with them all?"

Charizard shrugged. "I don't know, whatever Ninetails normally use their tails for. No one knows why they have so many, but maybe when you do, you can tell me."

Ember contemplated the issue, though she supposed the answers would come in time. Still, she was suddenly reminded of a much more important question that she'd wanted to ask Charizard since the moment they'd met.

"By the way, Charizard, do you have a nickname?" she asked.

Charizard grinned. "You'll be just fine, alright. Now, go on and have fun with the others. I'll catch up with you later."

Ember sighed. "Okay, but I'll find out your nickname one day!"

With that, she turned back down the trail she'd taken before.

"Oh, and Ember, one more thing," Charizard called after her.

Ember turned back around. "What is it?"

Her new leader smiled. "Welcome to the team."

 

Ember tried to keep her eyes closed and stay in the dream a little longer, but nothing could stop it from fading away like mist as she woke up. She sadly yawned and stretched herself out, slightly wet eyes fluttering open. Dreams as vivid as that could only be found in memories of the past, she reflected. She remembered that day as clearly as her own name. Charizard and the others had been so kind, and for many years they were the best friends she'd ever had. And now, she would only ever see them again in her dreams and memories.

She wished she could forget what had happened to Cloyster. She wanted to remember him the way he used to be, not for who he'd become under Luxray's ideals. She hoped everyone else from her team was at least safe, especially Charizard and Salamence. Despite Salamence's often threatening demeanor, he'd quickly become one of her most ardent friends once he'd warmed up to her, and Charizard had always looked after her as though she were his child, even during the harsher times. She never did find out his nickname, though.

Like so many people waking up in the morning, Ember wished she could rest longer, but the cold, unforgiving draft coming in from one of the broken windows refused to allow her any more sleep. She sighed and rolled to her feet, a sharp jolt of pain shooting through her sides and rear as she did so. She grimaced as her stomach and back began throbbing agonizingly. The injuries she'd received from Mienshao had healed a little, but despite the bandages they still occasionally tormented her and restricted her movements. It had also taken her a while to get used to moving with only eight of her tails left.

Finally, the pain began to settle down enough for her to walk, albeit slowly and carefully. She took a moment to clean her fur before slinging her shabby but fixed trainer bag around her back and pushing open the creaky wooden door of her new room. It had only been a few weeks since the destruction of the mansion, and she was already beginning to miss the hard, ugly bed in her old room. At least it had been better than sleeping on the floor.

Since the West Side manor had been utterly destroyed in their last battle with the East Side, Ember had been temporarily put in one of the small, decrepit houses in the middle of town. It was the closest thing to a punishment she'd received for her recent escape attempt, though it seemed like Arcanine was more disappointed than angry with her.

As Ember stepped into the barely-furnished living room, she noticed a small tray of food on one of the tables, similar to the kind she'd been served in the manor each day. It was hardly gourmet; just a bottle of Fresh Water and a few Oran Berries. Still, she decided it was better than nothing and sat down to eat. The water was a bit stale but still good, and at least the berries were ripe.

However, she noticed something strange about the third berry. Its color was slightly darker than the others and something very small—practically unnoticeable to the naked eye—was protruding from the side of it. She carefully peeled away the skin of the fruit with her claws until an incredibly thin sheet of paper was revealed.

Upon further inspection, she realized it was a letter, written on classic Orange Mail. What Pokémon would send her a letter? For a brief moment, she dared to harbor the hope that perhaps Absol had found a way to write to her, but she mentally berated herself for keeping false hope. Even if he could find a way to write one, there was no way he could get a note to her.

Deciding there was only one way to find out, Ember pulled the letter off the door and examined it. The writing was barely legible, and she had trouble making out all of the misspelled words, but she eventually pieced it together.

Dear Ember,

It's good to know you're still well after that dreadful business with Mienshao I heard you were put through. They say that every cloud has a silver lining, and the same holds true for this battle. You see, during the chaos of the fight, I managed to do what you were no-doubt trying to do as well. After all these years, I finally escaped the West Side.

The reason I write this is really to thank you. Out of all the people in the West Side, you were the only one who was ever the slightest bit nice to me, the only one who ever called me a friend. You would actually thank me when I cleaned the room or brought your dinner, and whenever I was slow or delivered it to the wrong room (dreadfully sorry about that), whereas most Pokémon would blast me clean out of the manor, you merely brushed it aside and thanked me anyway.

But I ramble. During all my years of service, I collected and horded every item and TM I managed to scrape together and kept them hidden in a secret room in the mansion just in case I ever got the opportunity to escape, which I have. The truth is, I actually collected so much loot over the years that I couldn't carry half of it!

And so, since I have little use for what's left behind, I would like you to have the rest, Ember. You may do with it what you will. Go to the basement of the manor, which should still be intact. Since you were the only one who actually bothered to notice how I did things, you should be able to find my secret chamber with ease. Just remember all the times you saw me blundering through the manor, and you'll figure it out.

Take the fight to life, I wish you and that Absol chap good luck.

Your friend, Torkoal.

Ember slowly put down the letter, smiling as she thought of good old Torkoal. At least he could have a happy life now, and she was glad she'd made him feel good about himself. Still, his letter had made her immensely curious, and once her curiosity was piqued, she wouldn't rest until it was satisfied. Tucking away the note in her trainer bag, she trotted out of the house and into the city, eager to find Torkoal's secret stash.

As Ember walked through the streets of town, she looked around at the devastation done to the city. The previous battle had cost the West Side dearly. Many agents were still going to-and-fro, trying to repair some of the damage, though it could take weeks, if not months, to fully to restore the city to all its...glory.

As far as she was concerned, the worst thing they had lost in the fight was Shiftry. Ember couldn't help feel a lump rising in her throat at the thought of it. She'd heard that Shiftry had gone off by himself and was killed in action some time during the East Side's main push into the city. Ember had talked to Arcanine about it, but he simply said that Shiftry was 'just a soldier, nothing more. A casualty on a list of casualties.'

At first, Ember was amazed that Arcanine could be so cold and heartless. But despite his best attempts to conceal it, she'd noticed a deep sorrow behind his eyes as he spoke the words. It was then that she realized he wasn't dismissing Shiftry as a common agent, but that telling himself that was the only way he could cope with the grief. She could only imagine what Gunny and Otachi were going through.

Since then, life seemed even bleaker. With Shiftry dead, Torkoal gone, and Absol still down in whatever cell Houndoom had picked for him, Ember truly had no friends left. There was no one she could talk to, no one to help her get through each increasingly worse day as Houndoom's tool\weapon. She tried to always keep up a facade of confidence, but the grief and stress were starting to eat away at her day by day, and she knew it.

Ember was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw the ruined mansion up ahead. She knew her new house was relatively close to the manor, but she was still surprised she'd gotten there so quickly. She looked back and forth as inconspicuously as possible, then calmly walked into the mansion, ready to tell anyone who asked that she was merely searching for a few personal items she'd left behind by mistake, hoping they'd survived the fire.

The area she stepped into wasn't much of a 'manor.' Only the first floor had been partially repaired, and the walls and ceiling were still covered in several large holes that allowed sunlight, wind, and even small Bug Pokémon inside the building. Fortunately, there were few West Side agents around. After all, with all the repairs they were making in the city's defenses, fixing up the entire manor wouldn't exactly be top priority for the next few months.

Ember carefully stepped over several piles of brick, wood, and rubble, heading for the long wooden stairway that led into the basement. She feared it might have been burned away, since it was still close to the foyer. She carefully stepped through an entryway that used to have a door, glancing down the stairs.

Only part of the staircase had been charred away near the top; the rest was mostly intact. Still, she would have to make a risky and terrifying jump to reach the rest of the stairs below. She briefly debated whether the supplies were worth it, but she decided that even if they weren't, satisfying her curiosity about the secret chamber was. With that, holding her breath, Ember made the leap.

She managed to land perfectly on the stairway, but the impact caused her body to wrack with pain once again. She cursed under her breath, sitting down and waiting for the pain to cease before moving on. After about ten more seconds, the throbbing settled down, allowing her to proceed into the basement, the scent of mold and plywood soon filling her nostrils. She looked around, using Drought to brighten the pitch-dark room.

The entire basement floor had been left completely intact from the fire. The cellars were still filled with dusty, long-empty crates and cobwebs hanging in the corners and ceiling. Ember looked back and forth, scrutinizing every inch of the room, but she couldn't find anything even slightly out of the ordinary. She walked around the area, searching from corner to corner, but the whole basement was entirely barren.

Ember felt crestfallen, realizing that there might have been some mistake in Torkoal's letter, especially considering his poor spelling. Perhaps she'd entered the wrong room, or someone else had already found his supplies. Whatever the cause, Ember knew that searching any more would be pointless and dejectedly turned back toward the stairs. As she slowly climbed up the stairway, she cursed again, wondering how she could possibly climb back up with the gaping hole ahead of her.

Suddenly, it hit her. She vaguely remembered all the times she'd seen Torkoal slowly and clumsily climbing up flights of stairs, usually carrying trays of food or items on his shell. Ember crouched low to the ground, climbing the way he used to and looking back and forth for any clues. Sure enough, when she reached the charred and impassible end of the stairs, she noticed a small hole about the size of a shell in the concrete behind the staircase.

Ember took off her trainer bag and pushed it through the hole, knowing it would be barely large enough to fit her even without it. She then crept on her belly into the hole, managing to fit through the entrance.

What Ember saw on the other side was nothing less than spectacular.

She drew a sharp breath, taking a moment to process all she was seeing. She had suddenly found herself in an entirely new room that was filled to the brim with money, berries, TMs, tools, and items of all kinds. There were more supplies than she could have carried with five trainer bags, and all of them looked to be in good condition.

"How long has Torkoal been working for these guys?" Ember muttered to herself in wonder.

Deciding that she'd better take advantage of this opportunity while she had the chance, Ember began grabbing as many supplies and items as she could carry, taking only the best and most useful items and leaving the rest for any later visits she might decide on. Sadly, there were very few TMs that would work on her, and most of them weren't as useful as her current moves, so she left them be for the moment.

When digging in a box she came across a fully functional PokeRader. Checking to see if it still wokred Ember accidentally got it locked onto her own signal. Still, A key item as rare as this was worth keeping.

In the corner of the room, Ember noticed something shiny under a nightstand. She reached down and carefully pulled it out. She couldn't help grinning in ecstasy when she saw that it was the held item Shell Bell. At last, a useful held item that could actually help in future combat! She knew the healing effects of Shell Bells could be quite powerful if the item was used correctly.

Ember discarded her old Quick Claw, which had been quite useless lately. She then managed to tie the bell around her neck, hearing a faint, pleasant jingling sound as it shook slightly. After taking another moment to admire her new necklace, she used a few more potions to help further heal her injuries, and then continued to raid the incredible supply room.

This would be a very interesting day indeed.

 

The warmth of the natural sunlight and the smell of fresh air provided a much welcome contrast to the basement Ember had spent over an hour in. Getting back out had been no small feat-she had the dust and soot lining her fur to prove it—but the added weight to her trainer bag was well worth it. After a while, the extra weight began to make her back ache slightly, but it was a good ache; it made her feel more secure to have so many extra useful items at her disposal.

As good as the feeling was, Ember was now faced with a new problem: she had no idea how to spend the rest of her day. She'd used to seek out conversation with Torkoal or practice her battling skills with Shiftry, but with them gone, there wasn't really much to do except wander around the city and wait for Houndoom or Arcanine to call on her again.

Ember felt an unpleasant sensation boiling in her stomach as her thoughts drifted to Arcanine. She never had any idea what he was thinking or feeling and she never knew what to expect from him. Their last mission against Cloyster had revealed a side to his nature that was disturbing, to say the least. She began to suspect that he was manipulating her at every turn to lure her closer to his schemes.

She hadn't seen too much of him since the East Side's last attack, and she couldn't tell whether he was avoiding her on purpose or merely waiting to catch her unprepared with her next assignment. She remembered him promising her some sort of reward for volunteering to help deal with Cloyster, but that reward had never come, which didn't surprise her.

Perhaps it was time to bring up that debt. She didn't want to risk just walking up to Arcanine and demanding he reward her in some way, but if she made a small request now, she didn't expect him to refuse. It didn't take long for her to think of a request. Ever since their bloody, costly clash with the East Side commanders, Ember had been deeply concerned about Absol's welfare, especially after Houndoom had ordered him to be moved to a deeper cell in his base since the mines were no longer in use. With the new healing items she'd found in Torkoal's stash, she could undoubtedly aid his recovery and make life easier for him with whatever new tortures Houndoom was putting him through.

With that resolution in mind, Ember decided it was time to pay a visit to the mines. She was already brainstorming a way to form her request to Arcanine as she walked down the charred asphalt streets that led to Houndoom's lair.

Ember suddenly heard a tiny clacking sound amidst the near-silence of the ruined city. She turned and saw Gunny sitting atop a decrepit archway, occasionally tossing pebbles into the alleys below. He was facing in her direction, but she tried to sneak by unnoticed. She didn't particularly dislike Gunny, but right now, she felt about as much like engaging him in a conversation about their 'glorious victory' as she felt like grinding her face into the pavement.

Sadly, he soon spotted her and smiled, gracefully leaping down from his perch and strolling up to her. She forced a polite smile and decided to be as friendly as possible.

"Hey, Ember, how are you holding up?" he asked casually.

She knew he was referring to her injuries, a topic she didn't like to think about too much. Still, he was the only one who'd at least had the courtesy to ask, so she pushed those feelings aside.

"Could be worse," she replied honestly. "How are the repairs coming along?"

"Could be worse," Gunny replied wryly. "It's the dead and the wounded that concern everyone, really. It's like wading through a sea of blood to find the bodies that aren't corpses yet."

Ember couldn't help a grimace. "Geez, that's a cheery way to look at it."

"It's just honesty, really. If we were attacked again, we'd have little chance of survival."

Ember snorted. "Whatever happened to the 'glorious and unbeatable West Side?'"

Gunny grinned. "That was just a bit of theatrics, really. Part of my image as the unshakable West Side loyalist, but with Shiftry gone and Arcanine and Otachi off brooding or doing damage control, I've decided to give that tune a rest."

Ember had no idea what he was getting at, but she didn't want to keep the conversation going much longer and tried to think of a tactful way to end it.

"So, is there a point in telling me this?" she asked.

"I was actually hoping to get the chance to talk to you today," he replied. "Tell me, how have you been feeling? About working for us, I mean."

Ember hesitated. "What do you want me to say?"

"Just tell me honestly, do you still hate serving Houndoom?"

Ember didn't see any point in lying. She knew he would be able to tell if she did anyway, and right now, the pain from her injuries was still eating away at her patience.

"You know full well I can't stand it," she replied, a little louder than she'd intended. "I mean, I've sort of gotten used to it at this point, but I'm still being forced to fight for my life on a daily basis by a sadistic warlord who has my would-be mate by the neck and will kill him in a moment's notice if I die or fail to obey him."

Gunny chuckled. "A simple 'yes' would have sufficed. But your anger is still expected, and If you had said anything different, I wouldn't be making the offer I'm about to give you now."

Ember looked at him in confusion, though she said nothing. She'd learned that silence often prompted even more than questions, as they did now.

"I'm leaving the West Side," Gunny said evenly. "I'll be gone by tonight."

Ember did a double take. It took a moment to wrap her head around the sudden declaration. Gunny was the last person she'd ever have expected that remark to come from, save perhaps for Arcanine himself.

"You mean, permanently?" she asked in wonder. "You're just going to up and go? Do you really have so little loyalty to the West Side?"

"You have no idea," Gunny said, grinning as though he were laughing at some private joke. "Anyway, you're the only one I could tell this to, since you hate the West Side. In fact, I was hoping you would join me. There's a secret tunnel in Houndoom's base that only a few people know about. It used to be abandoned, but I've been utilizing it to go in and out of the West Side city in secret. If you want to join me, you can use that. It's to the left of the entrance to the supply room on the upper floors, behind a pile of large TM crates. You'll find a small hole between two of them that will take you to a tunnel leading right outside the city."

"Wait, why would you need to leave the city in secret?" Ember asked, scowling thoughtfully. "Where have you been going?"

"Back to my real roots."

"And where's that?" she asked.

"Let's just say I've been in close contact with a few others over the years, and I think it's about time to tighten the noose around the West Side."

Ember staggered back, thunderstruck. There was only one group he could be referring to. She was left speechless for a few moments, certain he must have been joking. However, his eyes were more serious than ever as he regarded her.

"Don't be so shocked," he said. "I mean, how do you think Cloyster knew we were coming? How do you think Mienshao managed to find you so easily? I didn't think he'd push our little ruse that far, but I believe he was pretty mentally unstable at that point. I've been working as Luxray's personal Guest in the West Side for years now."

"But…but how?" Ember asked in awe. "You're the one who's been giving away our plans and strategies the whole time? What about your friendship with Arcanine, Otachi, and Shiftry?"

Gunny shrugged again. "What better way to win a high station than befriending Houndoom's right-hand? In fact, my job is almost done. The East Side will soon destroy this place, and we'll take over the region. I just decided to give you the chance to join the winning team."

"How can you be okay with working for Luxray?"

"Well, when he killed our old trainer, out of the six pokemon in his party, I was the only one Luxray deemed worthy letting live, and I'm still trying to repay him for that. Now, then, about my offer. I think you'll find it's a lot more pleasant on our side, especially with your free will an intact factor."

"You want me to just join the East Side?" Ember said incredulously. "You must be joking. Besides, even if I wanted to, I couldn't just leave Absol behind."

"Ah, I keep forgetting your sentimentality issues," Gunny snorted. "I bet you were going to try and ask Arcanine to let you see Absol right now, weren't you? You really ought to stop obsessing over that one Pokémon and wake up already."

Ember's eyes narrowed slightly. "If you call caring about my only companion in the entire world an obsession, you really ought to take a reality check. Everyone else in the West Side wants me as a pawn, and everyone in the East Side wants me dead. You really think I'm just going to ditch Absol and march out of here to join a faction that's no different than this one?"

Gunny scoffed. "The difference, Ember, is that we will win. You shouldn't be so hostile towards me, you know. I'm offering you the chance to save your own neck. If you stay here, Luxray will kill you when he comes. And he will come. After all, what is the West Side to you? With Mienshao dead there is no one out to get you back home. You've said repeatedly that you hate them for what they've done to you. Well, here's your chance for revenge!"

For a moment, the prospect of revenge on Houndoom was tempting, but Ember could never sacrifice Absol's life just to save her own skin, and working under Luxray would be no different than Houndoom.

"Forget it," she said. "And before you ask, no, I won't tell Houndoom you're a traitor, since he probably wouldn't listen anyway. But even though I hate the West Side, I still think what you did was pretty rotten. Besides, we both know that you don't actually care about me. You just don't want to be fighting Drought in the next battle."

Gunny held Ember's gaze for a brief moment, his face an impassive mask. Finally, he merely sighed.

"I had hoped you might be willing to see reason, but I guess even what Mienshao did to you wasn't enough to convince you to join the winning team," he said. "You know, since you're such a threat to us and you won't turn, I actually have to kill you."

Ember resisted the urge to step back, trying to look unintimidated.

"You can't kill me," she spat. "We're right in the middle of Houndoom's city, and Honchkrow is probably floating overhead right now, knowing him. You'd never get away with it, even if you could beat me."

Gunny shrugged once again, and Ember couldn't tell whether it was a sign of indifference or smug defiance.

"You're probably right," he said, grinning. "But there's more than one way to skin an eight-tails."

With that, Gunny turned and walked off, dropping the pebbles in his hand onto the road. Ember nervously watched him stroll away nonchalantly, as though nothing had happened. She didn't know what his cryptic threat meant, but she knew life would be much deadlier as long as he was around.

 

About a mile outside Houndoom's town was a small grove obscured from view by several large trees near a sun-kissed lake. Several rhododendrons and berry bushes bloomed around the area, providing a sense of peace and solace to anyone nearby. Or at least, it did for Otachi, though her heart was far too heavy to be lifted even by the familiar, soothing scenery.

The grove was known only by her, Gunny, their late friend Shiftry, and Arcanine, though he rarely ever came there anymore. And it was here that Otachi-the once-formidable West Side commander-wallowed in her grief, the salty taste of tears in her mouth. Even now, her bloodshot eyes refused to dry as she stared into the lake, memories of her childhood adventures with Arcanine flooding through her mind and tormenting her relentlessly.

They say misery seeks out misery, but she knew it to be a lie; only misery makers seek company so they can spread the sorrow to others. The truly miserable seek only solitude, wanting no one to see them at their worst, or to point out the possibility that the misery was in some way their own fault. Otachi knew she might be called on by her superiors, and she couldn't perform her duties in this condition, so she'd come here to pour out her sorrow into the grove, though it refused to leave her.

Why couldn't things just go back to the way they used to be? Why couldn't Arcanine love her anymore? She'd poured her heart out to him and pleaded with him to forget his wild schemes, but he'd rejected her once again. The sad thing? Even though Arcanine had turned his back on her, treated her like a common soldier, and repeatedly broken her heart, she still would have given anything for him to change his mind, to have his love again. But she knew she never would. The thought sent fresh tears sliding down her cheeks, long after she was certain she'd run out of them.

"Pretty rough day, huh?"

Startled, Otachi turned toward the voice. Even with her vision blurred, she made out Gunny walking toward her, stopping just a few feet from her. She quickly turned away, not wanting him to see her like this.

"Please go away, Gunny," she said, struggling to keep her voice level.

"Is it Arcanine again?" he asked, not unkindly.

Otachi didn't respond, knowing it would be useless to deny it. Gunny sat down under one of the trees next to her, sighing.

"It must be hard to keep giving someone your heart only to have it crushed," Gunny said sympathetically. "You're nothing if not loyal."

"I…All I ever wanted was a quiet, peaceful life with him, Gunny," Otachi said, choking back sobs. "There was a time when he wanted it too. It's…It's all Houndoom's fault. If he hadn't found us…"

"Maybe Arcanine's just too focused on the war right now," Gunny offered. "Once the East Side is defeated, maybe he'll have time to appreciate how much you love him. Maybe deep down, he still loves you too, even if he doesn't show it. I think he'll come around."

Otachi shook her head ruefully. "No, he won't. He still has those crazy ideas about defeating the humans and taking over the region, and then there's Ember…"

"Ember? Is she a part of it?"

Otachi gritted her teeth. "I hate her. Ever since she came here, things have been going from bad to worse. Now Arcanine wants her by his side when he takes over, i-instead of…instead of me…"

Gunny shrugged. "Ember doesn't seem too interested in him. I heard she was with that Absol guy."

"It doesn't matter," Otachi muttered. "She's all Arcanine sees anymore. I don't understand it, Gunny. I'm the one who cares about Arcanine, not her, and I've known him for so long…what does she have that I don't?"

Gunny scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe Ember just fits into Arcanine's plans better. I don't think he has more feelings for her than he does you, but for a dream like his, her talents are more valuable. We can't really blame him in the end. I mean, he certainly has a lot on his mind, and quite a few responsibilities most people would crack under."

Otachi appreciated Gunny's honest and probably accurate answer, but it still deeply hurt her that Arcanine would pick Ember over her just because of her abilities.

"I'm sorry, Otachi," Gunny said. "I'm not very good at this. If Shiftry were here, he'd know what to say, but…"

Another pang of sorrow jolted through her at the thought of Shiftry. She bit her lip, thinking back to their last battle against the East Side.

"It's my fault he's dead," she muttered, her voice cracked. "Arcanine put me in charge of his squadron since you were probably battling more soldiers elsewhere, but I didn't know what to do…all those faces staring at me, waiting for me to give them the right orders, their lives resting in my hands…I've never been so scared, Gunny. I knew none of them had any faith that I could lead them, least of all Shiftry, and before I knew it, he was gone…"

Gunny reached out his scrawny arm to her shoulder, offering her what little comfort he could give. His scaly hand was ice cold, but she gratefully accepted it, glad to have at least one friend left.

"It's not your fault, Otachi," he said gently. "No one could have predicted Ember's escape attempt, and if Arcanine hadn't left to go find her, you wouldn't have been put in charge."

Otachi's eyes widened. She thought back, realizing that if Ember hadn't tried to escape and Arcanine didn't leave her in charge, Shiftry would have stayed in their squadron, and he wouldn't have been killed. It was all Ember's fault! She was the reason Shiftry was dead!

"Ember…" she spat the name as if it were poison. "Everything is wrong because of her…"

Gunny nodded sadly. "It's hard to disagree with you there. I still can't believe she's being allowed to roam free after that last escape attempt. Arcanine must really sympathize with her."

Otachi launched a Fire Blast into the air, narrowly avoiding setting the trees on fire in her anger.

"I hate her!" she screamed. "Shiftry, Arcanine…she's taking everything away from me! I'll…I'll…"

"Please calm down, Otachi," Gunny pleaded. "I hate it too, but there's nothing that can be done about it. Unless Ember gets killed in action or something, Arcanine will still go through with his plans with her by his side."

Killed in action. The words rang in Otachi's head like a swarm of Beedrill. She looked up, the seeds of a plan slowly growing in her mind. Gunny's eyes widened when he saw her sudden change in expression.

"Oh, no," he said. "No, no, no, I know that look."

"She's destroying my life, Gunny," Otachi said sharply. "I'm going to end this before it gets any worse."

"You'd never get away with it. Houndoom would find out."

Otachi scoffed. "What more can he do to me? Besides, I think maybe you're right. Maybe deep down, Arcanine does still love me. I…I know he'll stand up for me. He'd never let anything happen to me. I have to do this, before anyone else dies because of her."

Without waiting for a reply, Otachi took off, ready to carry out her plan.

Back in the grove, Gunny watched her leave, grinning wickedly. With that, he headed back toward Houndoom's base, ready to use the secret passage one last time.

 

Ember felt a chill as she entered Houndoom's base, despite the ludicrous heat inside. The Heatmor guards at the entrance were as stiff as statues, totally indifferent to her presence. She still found herself moving more cautiously around them, though none of them so much as looked her way as she passed by. She cautiously descended the first stone stairway leading to the supply rooms, the Heatmor statues behind her still staring at the rock walls near the entrance.

Ember still felt slightly nervous as she treaded down the stone steps of the lair. She hadn't been able to find Arcanine in the city, so she'd decided to go into the mines anyway, telling any guards or agents who stopped her that she'd received Arcanine's permission. Luckily, none of them seemed too concerned with her arrival, especially since there was almost nothing left in the mines of any value, and any prisoners still left behind were kept in cells right beneath the mining area.

Now Ember's only concern was whether Arcanine himself was in the base. If she ran into him now, there was no way she could talk her way out of it, and she'd be kicked out right away or worse. Still, she decided it was worth the risk and boldly proceeded into the supply room. Most of the items were still there, though they were kept under less heavy guard, since most of the guards were more thinly spread through Houndoom's base after their losses.

Normally, Ember would have used this opportunity to grab a few items, but she already had more than enough thanks to Torkoal. She trotted down the next flight of stairs and into Houndoom's main chambers. She froze in fear as she reached the floor, cautiously looking back and forth down the halls. If there was ever a risk of her running into Houndoom or Arcanine, this was it. Nearly every elite West Side commander still used the rooms nearby, and with her luck, most of them would be there now.

Ember knew she'd be standing there forever unless she forced herself to move now, so she stepped forward, turning down the left hallway. A Darmanitan was walking down the hall in the opposite direction, and she forced herself not to make eye contact. The behemoth Fire Pokémon barely gave her a glance before continuing on his way. Ember breathed a silent sigh of relief once he had passed by.

After a few more thankfully uneventful minutes of silently treading down the corridors, Ember saw the stairway leading to the mines up ahead. She quickly approached the stairs, taking the first step…

"Well, well, well," a sickeningly familiar voice cawed. "If it isn't a little ember shining in the dark."

Ember felt her stomach churn as she looked up, seeing Honchkrow perched on a ledge above her, grinning snidely. She'd been so close! Why was he always there at the worst possible moments? She forced herself to look calm and impassive as he flew down and landed between her and the stairs.

"What brings everyone's favorite Drought tool to our base?" Honchkrow practically sang.

Ember tactfully ignored his remark about being a tool, knowing he would love to see her get angry.

"I'm here to pay Absol a visit," she said evenly.

Honchkrow cawed in amusement. "What a shock. But what made you think you could just blunder in here and see him?"

"I have special permission from Arcanine," Ember replied quickly.

"Heh, I must say, you're pretty bad at bluffing," Honchkrow said, smirking. "It really is fun watching you holding a hand with no cards in it."

"Go ahead and ask him, if you like," Ember said, forcing herself not to show the slightest sign of emotion. "There's no one bluffing. Do you really think I'd just march in here without permission and get kicked out again? Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Yes," Honchkrow chuckled.

Despite his smug demeanor, Ember saw the faintest trace of doubt in his eyes, and she knew she just had to play it calm. Honchkrow obviously didn't want to risk angering Arcanine any more than she did.

"Suppose I do decide to verify your story with Arcanine," Honchkrow said smugly.

Ember shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine with me. You'll just be wasting my time and yours, but go ahead."

She then made a show of stepping out of his way, gesturing to the chambers behind her. If he did leave to find Arcanine, she would rush down the stairs and find Absol anyway, but that would leave her much less time than if Honchkrow would just butt out. There was a long silence as Honchkrow held her gaze, looking for the slightest sign of doubt. Finally, he tossed his wing up in frustration.

"Oh, fine. If you do cause trouble or try to escape, it'll just give me an excuse to torture you two when you fail."

With that, Honchkrow flew off into the darkness above. Once she was sure he was gone, Ember breathed a silent sigh of relief and hurried down the stairs before someone else showed up. After a few more moments of carefully making her way down the increasingly dark stairways, she finally reached the mines, activating her Drought to see the way.

There was a strange, almost sad aura about the now-empty mining caves. Ember saw no Pokémon anywhere in the massive cavern, and not a single ray of light shone anywhere, save for the light from her ability, which she kept to a minimum just in case there were any agents around. Still, the concern seemed unwarranted. No one was there to stop her from finding Absol's cell.

Ember carefully stepped around and between several smashed or overturned ore containers, looking for any prison cells or other stairways leading further down into this incredible abyss of a lair. She nearly stepped on a few multicolored spheres and other bits of uncollected ore here and there, wondering how long the slaves had been forced to work there before Absol freed them.

Ember suddenly heard a faint scratching sound to her left. She turned, seeing a large shadow swiftly glide across the ground before disappearing around a corner. There were several large claw marks on the wall that hadn't been there a second ago. Her heart pounding, Ember quickly glanced around the area, then continued more cautiously once she was sure there was no one around.

A loud clang behind her made her jolt. She pivoted and saw an ore bucket wobbling slightly on the ground before coming to a stop. Ember nervously extended her Drought to brighten the entire cavern, but she still saw no one around. She hoped it was some weird coincidence, but fate had rarely ever been that kind. She turned back around again…

…finding herself face-to-face with Otachi!

"AHH!" Ember yelled, jumping back in fright. "Uh…w-what are you doing here, Otachi?"

"Killing you," Otachi replied, grinning mercilessly. "Care to join me?"

Before Ember could react, Otachi blasted her into the air with Surf. It was all she could do to spread her tails and flip her body around in time to land on her feet. Otachi was already rushing at her, preparing another volley. Ember leapt and rolled to the side to avoid a Fire Blast, which scorched the rock wall behind her and coated it in ash.

Ember was about to use Toxic, but she quickly stopped herself. Poison meant death, and she didn't want to kill Otachi unless she had no choice. Instead, she used Will-o-wisp, burning her like she did in their first match. Otachi snarled and fired a Focus Blast at her, and she only barely managed to jerk her body to the side and avoid it, the ball of energy tearing through the stone floor and leaving a five-foot deep hole in the rock.

Ember sent a Drought-empowered Fire Blast toward her, but Otachi skillfully flew out of the way, retaliating with her own Fire Blast. Ember stumbled on a large, jagged rock and couldn't dodge the flames, which blasted her backwards and caused her to hit the floor hard, the pain from her recent injuries still throbbing hard with every hit she took. She scrambled to her feet, trying to ignore the agony. She saw Otachi grinning at her, despite the pain her own burn was probably causing now.

"Where's that tough, unshakable Drought Ninetails now?" she scoffed. "I'll still never know what Arcanine sees in you."

Ember gasped, realizing why Otachi was attacking her.

"I'm not trying to steal Arcanine away from you, Otachi," she said quickly, hoping to avoid the fight.

"It's too late, mutt," the dragoness spat. "You've already caused me more pain than all of Luxray's soldiers combined, and it's your fault that Shiftry's dead! Now, I'm gonna have a Ninetails skin rug!"

Ember struck first with Fire Blast before Otachi could attack, finally nailing her in the abdomen. Ember felt her Shell Bell heal her wounds and rejuvenate her as she did so. Otachi cursed, whipping her tail at several small stones on the ground and sending them flying at her. Ember shielded her eyes with her paw as the rocks hit home, then quickly uncovered them. However, she hadn't been quick enough to avoid Otachi's Focus Blast, which struck her in the side and pelted her across the cavern room.

Ember heard the sickening crack of bones as she hit the floor again, her whole body throbbing viciously. She was hardly close to fighting shape. Ember heard Otachi grunt as her burn sapped her health, but also a chuckle of satisfaction. Ember rolled to her feet and prepared another Fire Blast, knowing that she had only three Power Points left for the move. Once she ran out of shots for Fire Blast, she would have no moves left that could damage Otachi.

Instead of using Fire Blast right away, Ember used Psyshock, despite its uselessness against Dark types. Obviously having expected a Fire Blast, Otachi reflexively dodged the ineffective move, but that put her in a bad position and Ember nailed her with Fire Blast again, knocking her out of the air. Otachi grunted as she hit the hard ground, then roared wrathfully at Ember. The dragoness spread her wings and flew back up again, wincing as her burn once again stung her body.

Now Ember only had two shots for Fire Blast left, and Otachi still looked ready for a long and drawn-out battle. Ember tried to reach into her trainer bag for a healing item, but Otachi saw the move and instantly used Surf, forcing Ember to stop and spread her tails to keep on her feet as the weakened water move slammed into her, still doing quite a bit of damage to both her and the rest of the cave.

Ember leapt up onto one of the large ore containers, aiming a Fire Blast at Otachi from the better position. She launched the move, certain it would strike her dead-on. However, Otachi suddenly folded in her wings and fell to the ground, the flames sailing over her. Ember had no time to be taken aback by the clever ploy, as Otachi was already back in the air in seconds and launching a Focus Blast at her.

Ember jumped off the ore container to avoid the blow, but Otachi had apparently expected the move and rushed at her while she was still in the air. She then used Strength, her tail whipping at Ember and smacking her in the side, knocking her into one of the rock walls. She felt jagged stones digging into her back as she hit the wall, and she quickly rolled to the side to avoid another Fire Blast from Otachi. Her Shell Bell was probably the only thing keeping her going after taking so many hits.

Ember was about to retaliate with her own Fire Blast, but she remembered that she had only one shot left. If she missed, she would be at Otachi's mercy until she succumbed to her burn, which didn't look like it would happen any time soon. Otachi laughed when she saw her hesitate.

"What's wrong? Don't have any water to spit in my face?" the dragoness chuckled. "This is easier than I thought it would be."

"If you kill me, the West Side won't have Drought anymore," Ember said between breaths.

Otachi snorted. "What do I care? For that matter, when did you care? I'm sure Houndoom will find another Drought Ninetails soon enough anyway, hopefully one that won't keep sticking her nose into other peoples' business."

Ember braced herself as Otachi sent another Surf at her, every part of her body screaming in pain as the tidal wave crashed down on her again. She was starting to feel dizzy, and she knew she couldn't take much more punishment. She knew she had to risk her last Fire Blast and hope it would be enough to take Otachi down.

She saw Otachi rush at her, no-doubt to grapple her to the ground and finish her off. She waited until the dragoness was only a few feet from her and then used Fire Blast, finally nailing her opponent dead-on. Otachi fell into a pile of ore crates, smashing through several of them. Ember took a moment to catch her breath, certain she'd won.

However, she soon heard a low growl from her adversary. Otachi burst out from the pile of crates, roaring furiously. Ember swallowed hard, not knowing whether she could survive long enough to outlast Otachi now, especially with the dragoness's rage and hatred fueling her to fight the burn. Ember braced herself for the final bloody round of combat, knowing it could be her last.

Suddenly, however, she heard a sharp, piercing bellow from her right. Both she and Otachi turned and saw none other than Houndoom himself standing at the entrance to the mines, his black body glowing brightly and surging with flames. The West Side leader suddenly used Heat Wave, a wall of fire washing over the entire mining cavern, burning ore containers to ash as it went.

The last thing Ember remembered before blacking out was the Heat Wave enveloping both her and Otachi, pelting them both to the floor swifter than lightning.

 

Ember was awoken by the muffled, distorted sound of voices nearby. She didn't bother trying to open her eyes right away, since she'd learned it would take a few moments for the black fog to clear from her vision anyway. Instead, she listened carefully and tried to make out the voices speaking. She heard at least two people talking, and they sounded quite familiar, though the ringing in her ears still made it difficult to hear everything they said.

"…battling…under my chamber…ridiculous…must be punished…"

"No need…just stress…forget this…surely…"

As Ember felt her disorientation fade, she opened her eyes, her vision finally clear. She saw Arcanine and Houndoom arguing near the entrance to the mines. Behind Arcanine, she saw Otachi leaning back against a rock wall, her left wings too damaged and wounded for her to hover. The dragoness's eyes were bloodshot and weary, though she was watching Arcanine's every movement and hanging on his every word as though her life depended on it. She didn't even seem to care anymore that Ember was there.

"I don't know what kind of ridiculous grudges your commanders are carrying, Arcanine," Houndoom spat. "But I'm going to put an end to it."

"Please, you must understand, both of them have been under very stressful situations as of late," Arcanine reasoned. "Ember had an awful encounter with Mienshao during our last battle, and Otachi is clearly torn with grief over the death of Shiftry. Surely we can just forget this incident and focus on more important matters?"

Houndoom scoffed. "More important matters? You're just grasping for straws, Arcanine. I know all about your previous relationship with Otachi before you came here, and if you're allowing that to cloud your judgment—"

"I'm not, sir. I'm merely stating facts. It would be a waste of time to punish these two valuable commanders any further for one mistake. My past relationship with Otachi has nothing to do with this."

Ember noticed Otachi visibly stiffen, though the dragoness said nothing.

"So, you expect me to just forget this and act like nothing happened?" Houndoom snorted. "It makes me think this is all a result of your failure to discipline your subordinates."

"I assure you, that's not the case," Arcanine said evenly. "I think the punishments they're going through, that they've inflicted on themselves, and that they've inflicted on each other are enough discipline for now."

Houndoom's eyes narrowed, though he said nothing. Arcanine drummed his paw on the ground, the red energy from Close Combat shimmering off of his claws. Houndoom glanced between Ember and Otachi for a moment before fixing his gaze on his right-hand again, realizing that if it came to a clash between him and Arcanine, not only did his second-in-command have the advantage, but the support of everyone else in the room as well. He knew he had little choice but to relent.

"See that this never happens again," Houndoom warned in a low, menacing tone. "If it does, I'll personally kill them both, and you with them!"

With that, Houndoom turned and stormed out of the mines, vanishing into the shadows of the stairway. After a few moments' silence, Arcanine turned to Otachi, a look in his eyes that could have been either sympathy or disappointment.

"Are you hurt?" he asked softly.

Otachi merely shook her head, though Ember could tell she was more than a little hurt, both physically and emotionally.

"Go back to your room, Otachi," Arcanine said. "You're relieved of duty until further notice."

Otachi slowly stretched her hurt wing and managed to use it to hover. She then left the mines without a word. Ember had never seen her looking more broken and dejected than after their fight. Arcanine looked down at his feet and let out a long, deep sigh. He then turned and slowly approached Ember.

"If you're not badly hurt either, you need to return to your quarters too," he said wearily. "I hope this unfortunate behavior won't be repeated."

Ember slowly climbed to her feet, looking up at Arcanine.

"I had no idea she'd be down here," she began. "She was—"

"It's alright," Arcanine interrupted. "You don't have to explain. Otachi told me and Houndoom the whole story. I don't think she could ever bring herself to lie to me. She told us about how she planned the ambush in the mines when she saw you go in. The only thing she didn't tell us was why, but I think the reason is pretty obvious."

Ember felt a knot in her stomach as she thought about how broken and desperate Otachi had looked both during and after the fight.

"Please don't punish her," she said. "It's not her fault. If I were that upset…I might have done the same thing."

Arcanine nodded. "That's pretty selfless, considering how close she came to killing you. But you're right, this isn't her fault. It's mine, if anything. I think she'll realize her mistake, but you'll be protected nonetheless."

"Alright. I'll try and stay out of her way."

After a brief silence, Arcanine glanced toward the lower cells in the mines.

"You should go ahead and visit Absol before you leave," he said.

Ember's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Well, that's why you came here, isn't it?"

Ember looked down, feeling both confused and a little embarrassed.

"Why would you let me do that?" she asked.

"Like I said, everyone's been on edge lately," he replied. "This fight only proves that. I don't really like it, but if seeing Absol again is the only thing that will make you happy, go ahead. Don't bother trying to escape, though. We have guards posted near every exit."

With that, Arcanine turned and headed for the stairs leading out of the mines, leaving Ember alone in the cavern. She couldn't tell whether Arcanine was having pity on her, planning a trick, or just trying to give her what she wanted to try to ease the tension and avoid future fights. Whatever the reason, she didn't plan to waste this chance she'd fought hard for.

Ember descended the final stairway to the very bottom level of Houndoom's base, seeing rows of empty cells lining the walls. She'd never been more grateful to have Drought; it was so pitch-dark down there that she could have been lost for the rest of her life if she couldn't light her way. As she continued down the massive prison chambers, she noticed that there were no prisoners in sight; all of the slaves must have escaped in that last battle, save for Absol. It was a sad thought that the one to free all the others was the only one to remain trapped in Houndoom's dungeon. Even sadder was the thought that it had been her fault in the end.

For a moment, Ember considered calling out to Absol, but she didn't want to risk attracting the attention of any guards that might be nearby, so she quietly continued the search. She knew only one cell would be occupied; she just had to find it. Thankfully, since the cells were so large, few were needed to contain all the possible inmates Houndoom might collect, so the search wouldn't take too long. As she passed each filthy, moldy cell in the enormous pit, the almost overpowering stench of all the past prisoners nearly forced her to hold her breath. She hoped she could find Absol before the odor made her pass out.

After a few more minutes' walking, Ember finally reached the end of the dungeon-like cavern, though she hadn't seen Absol anywhere. What was going on? Was Houndoom moving him again, or had he found some way to escape? Certain that he wasn't there anymore, Ember dejectedly turned back toward the exit.

"You missed a cell."

Ember jolted at the sudden voice, though not out of fear. She'd know that strong, rich voice anywhere. She pivoted toward an inky black corridor to the left of the very end of the cavern, almost entirely hidden from view. She bolted toward it without thinking, stopping right in front of the cell door. Between the bars, she saw the smiling face of her beloved Absol, his ruby-red eyes shining as she approached.

"You really have no sense of direction, do you?" he asked teasingly. "Will I always have to show you the right way?"

"How did you know I was here?" Ember asked ecstatically.

"It would have been hard not to, since you left Drought on."

Ember suddenly felt like an idiot, realizing she'd been flooding the entire cavern floor with light from the moment she'd arrived. She dimmed it a little, so it was just enough to illuminate their corridor.

"I hope no one else is down here," she muttered.

"Don't worry, we're alone," Absol said, his grin widening. "Now, would you mind opening the lock so I can kiss you?"

Ember grinned and ran over to the lock. She couldn't see a key or any other way of opening it, so she decided to introduce it to a Psyshock. As the lock shattered, the cell door slowly swung open, screeching as it scraped the stone floor. Absol stepped out of the cell and promptly kept his word, reaching one paw around her and greeting her the way she'd hoped to be greeted. She eagerly returned the kiss, feeling truly at peace for the first time that week.

Their lips eventually parted, though they remained in each other's warm embrace. Absol's smile faded when he examined the injuries she'd received in her fight with Otachi.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she replied quickly. "Just a bad run-in with one of Arcanine's lieutenants. I think we made a lot of noise right underneath Houndoom's chamber, so he came down to investigate, and he wasn't exactly happy that we were fighting right beneath him. I have enough supplies to get patched up later."

"Really? I thought you'd have run out by now under Houndoom's tender care."

Ember chuckled. "Yeah, I would have, but an old friend left me some more. Speaking of which, I brought some extra ones down here for you, in case you still needed them."

Absol glanced absently at a pair of large, red marks on his side.

"Yeah, I still haven't fully healed from the last battle against Luxray, thanks to Houndoom," he said, meeting her gaze again. "He's been making sure I pay dearly for releasing his slaves. I haven't had one relief or comfort down here, until you came along."

Trying not to blush, Ember slung off her trainer bag and reached inside, handing him a Max Potion. He gratefully drank it down, not even wincing at the no-doubt awful taste. He'd probably gotten used to it long ago, she realized. Absol's wounds didn't fully close right away, though the traces of infection disappeared from the gashes on his sides and chest. Ember took the moment to drink down a Max Potion as well, feeling it wipe away the traces of pain she felt from her recent wounds.

"I needed that," Absol muttered contentedly as he set down the potion. "Thank you, Ember. I'm glad to see you're at least doing alright for yourself these days."

"I've been worse," Ember replied with a shrug. "But not much. Houndoom's gonna keep us here until this ridiculous war is over, which may not be for years, and I'm betting he's gonna kill us both afterwards, once I'm not of use to him anymore."

"Probably," Absol agreed. "But I'm not going to let that happen, don't worry."

"I don't know what either of us can do to stop it," Ember said quietly. "But at least we're together now. Oh, that reminds me, Absol, I have something important I need to tell you. There's a secret tunnel that leads out of Houndoom's town near the supply room above us. Do you think maybe we can use it to escape together?"

Absol scowled thoughtfully. "I don't think so, Ember. First of all, I'm sure Houndoom's guards will escort you out of here the moment you exit this floor, and I doubt they'll ever let you back down here again without supervision, so we can't both get there. Besides, I've already escaped from Houndoom's base twice now. He'll be watching me like Honchkrow, and even if I could get out of this dungeon, I doubt I'd get as far as the supply room."

Ember had a hollow feeling in her gut as she listened to Absol poke the glaring holes in her escape plan.

"And here I thought we finally had a chance for freedom," she muttered sullenly.

"There is still a chance for freedom," Absol replied firmly. "Every day, I sit down here in fear that something might be happening to you, and the feeling has been eating me alive even more than whatever tortures Houndoom can concoct. What Mienshao did to you was the final straw, Ember. I refuse to see you suffer in Houndoom's clutches anymore."

Ember looked up at him hopefully. "You have an escape plan?"

Absol nodded. "When you leave this place, play along with Arcanine and his commanders for however long it takes. Then, whenever you get the opportunity, you have to leave this place. You can't let your concern over my wellbeing hold you back anymore. The first chance you get to escape, take it. I know you'll find a way."

"But what about you?" Ember asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I can find my own way out," Absol said with a smile. "Now that I think about it, maybe there is a way I can use that secret tunnel of yours after all. I'll be gone before Houndoom even has time to blink. Just focus on finding your own way out, and I'll meet you in the forest a few miles from the city."

Ember smiled and nodded, already thinking about how she would escape once she'd left. However, there was something in Absol's eyes as he smiled and spoke the reassuring words; something that she'd recognized every time he told her he was 'fine' when he was badly injured or poisoned. It was only the slightest shift in his eyes, no more than the faintest traces of a tell, but Ember saw it as plain as day. The blood drained from her face and her throat constricted as the truth hit her.

"Y-You're lying," she said, her voice trembling. "You don't think you can escape at all, do you?"

Absol faltered slightly, his smile disappearing. He took a hesitant breath, as if trying to form a reply. Finally, he let it back out in a long sigh.

"You have to get out of here, Ember," he said softly. "When Elsa and I worked for Houndoom, I selfishly thought both of us could escape and things would be just perfect in the end. She died because of my mistake, and I refuse to let that ever happen to you. I could die happy as long as I knew you were safe. When you make your escape, I'll try to get out too, but you're right; I don't think I can make it."

"Don't ask me to abandon you, Absol," Ember pleaded. "I-I can't…I can't leave you behind…"

"You can, and you must. It's the only way, Ember. You're much stronger than you realize. You can do this. I…I don't think I was the right one for you, anyway. You'll find someone else, someone who hasn't made the mistakes I have. But don't let Houndoom make your life and your journey a thing of the past. Just go, and leave everything else behind you."

Tears stung Ember's eyes. She tried to hold them back, but it was no use. The thought of turning her back on Absol—the one who had guided her, fought with her, protected her, helped her find her way when she'd hopelessly lost it, and loved her to no end—and leaving him to die was far too much to bear.

"I-I could never bring myself to just forget you," she sobbed. "I won't leave you, Absol! If Houndoom decides to end it…then I'll die with you."

"No, Ember!" Absol said so sharply it made her jump. "Don't do that to me. If you do, all that I've been through—all that I've fought for will be meaningless. Everything I did was for you, from the moment we first met. Don't throw all that away. You're stronger than that. Please, make this easy for me, Ember. If you truly love me, you'll go."

Ember shut her eyes tightly, trying to choke back the sobs wracking her, but to no avail. She didn't want to look weak in front of Absol, but the knowledge that she'd have to leave him to his fate clawed at her heart like a knife. To her surprise, Absol pulled her into a tighter embrace, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. She allowed the tears to flow from her eyes now that the blue-and-white pokemon's warmth had enfolded her, making the show of emotion safe. Her shoulders heaved as she thought back to all the time they'd spent together, all the times he'd been there for her and supported her whenever she needed him.

"Y-Y-You said you'd always be there for me," she choked out, as if it were a glaring flaw in his plan.

Absol leaned back and met her eyes, giving her one of his warm smiles that had always set her heart at ease in the past.

"I will always be there for you, Ember," he said. "This is the last, best thing I can do for you. I've always tried to do what's right for you in the past, and this is the only way to make sure you survive."

"But how can I live without you? I…I love you so much, Absol…"

Absol chuckled soothingly. "You don't know how much I love hearing you say that. But I know you can keep going, and that you can overcome your grief in time. And I know you can do it because you love me. I'm not asking you to rewrite history, Ember. I just want you to live. Live, and choose your own path. At least then, I'll have done one truly good thing in my life: help you find your way."

Ember wrapped her paws around Absol and held him tightly, not wanting to leave his embrace, or to face the inevitable end of their life together.

"Where should I go?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Wherever you want to go, Ember. If you want my advice, I think you should find Umbra's town. You can count on him to help you with anything you need. It's also a pretty good place to live. Apart from that, there's nothing left for me to tell you. Make your own choices, find your own way, and live your own life."

Ember and Absol remained in silence for a few more moments in the dim light of the cavern. Finally, their lips met one last time. With that kiss, the two said their farewells, and their thanks for all they'd done for each other. A few last tears escaped Ember's eyes as she held Absol one final time. When their kiss finally ended, Ember was surprised to see tears in Absol's eyes as well.

"Don't ever forget what you've learned from your true home, Ember," he said quietly. "The wild has always been in your blood. Now, go back to it."

With that, the two reluctantly broke their embrace, gazing fondly into each other's eyes, trying to keep back their sorrow.

"Here, take this." Ember said in a wavering voice, pulling the PokeRader from her bag. "You can use this to know when I leave so you can have some warning for when Houndoom comes to..." Ember couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

Absol shook his head. "You know me. I'd never go down without one last act of defiance. When you're gone, I'm going to settle my account with Houndoom once and for all. After that, well…there's no escaping it in the end."

Absol slowly turned and headed back toward his cell.

"But no matter what happens to me or where I end up, just know that I'll always love you," he said over his shoulder.

Ember thought back fondly to all the times Absol had done that. She slowly turned and headed back for the stairs, her heart aching with every step further away from Absol she took, with every inch of distance she put between her and her old life. Even as the pain and sorrow engulfed her, she knew she couldn't let Absol down. He had given everything so that she might have her life back, and she wouldn't let it be in vain.

It was time to leave the West Side.

 

Thats it, the penultimate chapter of the gang wars is over. For better or for worse in all ends next time in: Chapter 22: The Last Breaths of an Empire


	22. The Last Breaths of an Empire

Chapter 22: The Last Breaths of an Empire

Crossing the distance between Houndoom's town and the main East Side encampment had been no easy task, despite only taking the better part of two days to accomplish. After Gunny had used the secret tunnels in Houndoom's lair to escape the city unnoticed, he nearly ran right into a random West Side patrol and had to take a detour through a poisonous swamp to avoid being caught.

He'd been forced to fight several Poison Pokémon, which wasn't any Fighting type's idea of fun. All it would have taken was one Toxic or a lucky scratch from any Poison attack, and he'd have died before ever reaching his destination. Still, he managed to find a shortcut through the swamp just in time to avoid a swarm of Zubat, the second most annoying Pokémon on the face of the earth behind Honchkrow.

After making his way through a few more relatively harmless routes, Gunny had finally reached the city that the East Side was using as a foothold in the western half of the region. This one wasn't just abandoned; Luxray and his gang had actually conquered it several weeks back. It was a small town, and the civilian population didn't have too many strong trainers, so taking it over had been a fairly easy task, or so he'd heard. Now they had all the supplies of the town at their disposal, which had been a welcome aid to Gunny's injuries upon his arrival.

Now, Gunny was currently being escorted by a pair of Magnezone to Luxray's quarters. He had wanted to rest after his long journey, but Luxray was all-too-eager to hear his final report on the happenings behind the West Side lines and had summoned him as soon as he'd heard word of his return. Knowing it would be more than unwise to vex his superior, Gunny had followed his escort without a word as soon as they came.

The two Magnezone on either side of him suddenly stopped in front of a large, relatively undamaged building the humans called a "Global Trade Station." Gunny guessed it was where Luxray must be and silently chuckled. He knew Luxray always took the biggest, most imposing property for himself after any raid or siege. He always liked to be at the seat of power, right at the head of the 'pack.'

Gunny entered the building, seeing several Electric Pokémon drawing power from all of the advanced equipment lying around. It was an ideal base for a gang of Electric Pokémon, especially considering how close it was to Houndoom's city, right under the noses of their enemies; perfect for any invasion plans.

At last, Gunny saw Luxray sitting on a black leather office chair, looking quite pleased with himself. Were he in the mood to push his luck, he might have dared a jest at Luxray's human-like choice. Sadly, he wasn't, so he wouldn't. Instead, he stopped a few feet in front of his leader and bowed respectfully.

"You're back early," Luxray remarked. "Has the stench of Houndoom's town driven you out?"

"No, sir," Gunny replied evenly. "I just didn't want to be present when you level the place."

"Oh, you didn't think I would have launched our final assault with you still inside the city, did you?" Luxray asked in a mock-hurt tone.

"Mienshao really caused me some trouble back in the city," Gunny said, changing the subject. "He ruined our plan to kill the Ninetails in our last battle. He seemed very mentally unstable at that point. His trainer must have been even crueler than ours."

Luxray nodded slowly. "It's possible, though it's still a shame to lose such a promising commander to his own hidden insanity. But I digress. How is the West Side faring after the beating we gave them?"

"Their city defenses still aren't repaired," Gunny reported. "The town is running low on supplies, they no longer have Drought on their side, several of the main buildings are totally destroyed, including their manor, and Arcanine no longer has any reliable commanders left. At least, none that are in top condition, physically or mentally. There has never been a better time to attack."

Luxray chuckled. "Wonderful. Since you said they no longer have Drought, I assume you killed their Drought Ninetails before you left, as per the prime directive?"

Gunny hesitated. "Well…I didn't exactly kill her, sir."

Luxray's cold yellow eyes narrowed. "What do you mean you didn't 'exactly' kill her?"

"There was never an opportunity to kill her myself, but I managed to convince someone else to do it, and I'm pretty confident she'll do the job. She isn't overly fond of Ember, if you take my meaning."

"And you left without making sure the job was done?"

Gunny faltered, racking his brain for the right answer. He could swear he saw a fire in Luxray's piercing gaze made the flames in Houndoom's lair look like…well, embers. Perhaps he was just imagining things, though something in his gut told him otherwise.

"There was no doubt she'd get the job done, sir," Gunny said finally. "Besides, I think Houndoom was on to me. I had to get out of there before I was discovered."

Luxray watched him silently, no-doubt pondering his answer. Holding Luxray's gaze was like staring into the face of a sphinx; he was totally unreadable at all times. Thankfully, Luxray soon waved the matter away.

"I trust your discretion in the matter," Luxray said evenly. "Especially considering you know what will happen to all of us if Ember survives to thwart my final invasion with Drought."

"I'm certain she won't be giving us any more trouble, sir," Gunny said, trying to sound surer than he felt. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, there is," Luxray replied. "Are you certain you don't have any…misgivings?"

"What do you mean, sir?"

"You've been Arcanine's friend for years, even if it was only a cover. In my experience, it's sickeningly common for spies to become attached to those they've known for so long, whether they're using them or not. I need to know where your loyalties lie. Do you feel even the smallest regrets about betraying Arcanine and his friends?"

"You know what they say about us reptiles, sir; we're all cold-blooded," Gunny said with a smirk.

"Good answer. Tell me, how is my old friend and his right-hand?"

Gunny shrugged. "Houndoom and Arcanine aren't at each other's throats, but if left to their own devices they soon will."

Luxray scowled thoughtfully, his tail flicking slightly. "Is Arcanine a possible ally?"

"No, sir. He serves Houndoom faithfully, but he has his own plans for eventual leadership."

"Then he could be an even greater threat in time," Luxray mused. "We'll deal with him when the invasion begins."

"Speaking of which, sir, when are we planning to attack?"

Luxray grinned wolfishly. " With this news, immediately."

Looking out at the stunning countryside from the edge of Houndoom's town was like looking back into the distant, nigh-unreachable past. Ember wistfully gazed out at the shining grass and trees, bathed by the golden sunlight above, beckoning her out of the city. It was all so close, and yet so far. She'd waited as many days as it took for the guards to become lax, and she'd taken the first opportunity she could find to sneak to the edge of the city, though she knew there was one final problem she had to overcome before she could run to the pastures ahead and be free of the West Side forever.

She'd already resigned herself to the truth of Absol's words. She knew she would likely never see him again, hear his soothing voice, or feel the gentleness of his touch outside of her memories. It still pained her deeply, but she knew she had to escape before Houndoom caught on to the truth. She knew she would be in those shining meadows again soon, even though for a time it would be a hollow feeling without Absol with her. Still, there was one last Pokémon she would have to elude before she could dare to try and leave.

As expected, she soon heard the sickeningly familiar flapping of wings behind her. Even that sound was enough to make her skin crawl by now. She didn't even have to look to know that Honchkrow had perched himself behind her on whatever ledge he'd landed on.

"If you're trying to escape, Ember, I really don't mind," he cawed cheerfully. "In fact, it just gives me a good excuse to kill Absol. Shall I execute him now, or do you actually have a reason for being out here?"

"Arcanine sent me to keep watch to make sure the route is clear," Ember replied calmly, facing him. "He's planning on sending a few scouts to a possible enemy base."

Honchkrow snorted. "The old 'Arcanine sent me' bit again, eh? I still haven't been able to get him to tell me whether you were actually telling the truth last time, but I have my doubts."

"If you want, you can go verify it with him," Ember offered.

"Oh, no, I'm not leaving you alone again. The last time I did, you got in a brawl with one of our top commanders, and you made Houndoom so angry, I thought he'd cook me!"

Ember forced herself not to snicker.

"Okay, so what do you propose we do?" she asked.

"How 'bout I just drag you back to Arcanine with me?"

Ember shrugged. "If you haul me away from my post, you'll just be slowing Arcanine down and causing everyone trouble, which is what he was trying to avoid."

Honchkrow shot her an exasperated scowl. She could tell his confidence was once again beginning to waver. It was time for the final push.

"If you want, you can send for a guard to keep watch on me while you go get Arcanine," she said.

Honchkrow scoffed. "Nice try, but I'd have to be pretty dumb to leave you alone while I go get a guard."

"Well, then I ask again: what do you propose we do?" Ember asked, feigning the appropriate amount of irritation. "We could sit here glaring at each other until one of us drops dead, or you could just go get Arcanine while I wait here. Besides…you know I couldn't leave as long as you have Absol, remember?"

There was a long pause, and Ember could tell she'd succeeded. Honchkrow gave her one last irritated glare before spreading his wings.

"Fine, I'll go get Arcanine," he spat. "But you know what happens to Absol if you try anything funny!"

With that, Honchkrow took off back toward Houndoom's town. Ember waited until she was sure he was gone, then sprinted away from the city and into the wild. She only wished she could see Honchkrow's face when he came back and found her gone.

Absol gazed out from between the rusty bars of his cell and into the darkness of the dungeon hallways. Even with perfect night vision, there was little for him to see other than stone walls and the West Side prison guard Houndoom had placed nearby. The guard was a Ninetails, though he could tell that her ability was Flash Fire, unlike Ember's. He knew Houndoom had probably specifically selected a normal Ninetails as his guard just to torment him, but he refused to allow it to get to him.

He paused and thought about the Ninetails who had so utterly changed his life. Had Ember already escaped? He constantly checked the PokeRader, its singal still on Ember. The red dot was almost out of range now. She was further out than even Honchkrow monitored. It was time now. He casually glanced at the guard Ninetails, whose fur sheen was a slightly darker shade than Ember's.

"Excuse me," he called.

"What?" the guard snapped.

"May I have some water, please?" Absol asked.

"Ha, I'm not just going to walk away and bring you some."

"Why not?"

"Because I know you'll try to escape," the Ninetails said curtly.

"Why are you worried about that? None of my regular attacks could break these bars, and I could only use Sucker Punch if you used an attack first."

"I don't care. You'll probably find some other way to escape."

"So, are prisoners never allowed to have water?" Absol asked evenly.

"Well, no," the guard grudgingly admitted. "But why do you want water now?"

"I'm thirsty."

"So am I. That's life. Deal with it."

"If you're thirsty, why don't you get some water?"

"Because I can't just leave my post every time I need a drink," the guard spat. "Now shut up."

"I'd shut up if you just brought me a drink," Absol said.

The Ninetails groaned. "Are you just going to pester me all day until I bring you water?"

"May I have some, please?"

"Oh, FINE! Anything to shut you up!"

With that, the guard stormed off, leaving Absol alone. He waited patiently for a few minutes until she returned with a small bucket in her teeth, which contained a miniscule amount of water. She unceremoniously dropped it between the bars of his cell.

"There. Happy?"

Absol touched a claw to the water, then handed the bucket back to her.

"It's too cold," he said.

"WHAT?!" Ninetails bellowed. "It's burning hot down here, and this water was barely even normal temperature before I brought it down! How could you possibly complain about it being too cold?!"

"Because it is too cold," Absol replied.

"Well, what are you going to do? Swim in it?!"

"No, but would you mind heating it up for me, please?"

"…Heat it up? You want me to heat that water up?!"

"That's what I said," Absol replied calmly. "You can use one of your Fire attacks to heat up the water."

Without another word, the Ninetails snatched the bucket back, glaring daggers at Absol. She then set the bucket down and prepared to use Fire Blast.

Suddenly, Absol smashed through the prison bars and nailed the guard in the head with Sucker Punch, knocking her out in one blow. She hit the ground hard, knocking over the bucket and spilling its contents. Absol sighed mournfully as he looked down at the PokeRader. Sparks flew off the device as the water shorted its circuits. It was frustrating to have broken it in such an avoidable manner but at least it had done its job.

Absol cautiously moved through the maze-like cavern, sticking to the shadows and keeping his eyes and ears open. Thankfully, he saw no one else around the dungeons. He doubted that Houndoom would spare many agents to guard one prisoner anyway. When he reached the end of the cavern, he slowly ascended the stairway into the slave mines.

The floor that for so long had been his and many others' own private hell was now devoid of any signs of life save for his own. He knew that he should at least try to escape Houndoom's lair, even if his chances were slim to none, so he quickly ran over to the next stairway and proceeded up to the elite chambers.

Absol knew that here was where all the danger lied. Houndoom and his top commanders still used these rooms despite all the casualties they'd taken, and any guards in the entire lair would be here if anywhere. Absol crept on his belly through one of the hallways, inching his way through it while moving next to one of the walls, remaining in its shadows as he progressed.

If he could just reach the supply room, perhaps there was a chance he could find that tunnel and escape after all. It was a slim chance, but a chance nonetheless. Once he turned a corner down the next hallway, the stairway to the supply room was already in sight. Absol looked down each new tunnel he passed by, but no one saw him yet. He slightly quickened his pace as he neared the stairs. He was so close now, it was only a little further…

Absol suddenly heard muffled voices ahead of him, followed by distant footsteps. Someone was coming down the very stairs he was trying to reach. Absol quickly darted into a small crevice in the rock wall, his body almost entirely concealed in the shadows. He waited and listened, hoping whoever was coming would be gone soon.

"…and you haven't been able to find him anywhere?" said a voice that sounded like Arcanine's.

"No, sir," a second gruff voice replied. "Gunny just up and disappeared without a trace. We're lookin' all over for him, but no luck so far."

Out of the corner of his eye, Absol saw Arcanine descending the stairs and stepping into the corridor, followed by a Heatmor and a Rapidash.

"You've done all you can," Arcanine said. "If he's planning on returning, we'll see him soon. For now, focus on finding out what Luxray is planning. We need to be ready for whatever tricks he might pull."

The two guards nodded and left down a different hallway, soon out of sight. Arcanine was about to leave, but there was a sudden flapping noise coming from above. Absol saw Honchkrow fly down into the hallway, perching himself on a small indent in the rock wall nearby. Arcanine sighed.

"What is it now, Honchkrow?" he asked.

"Sir, Ember was outside the city," Honchkrow reported. "She said you ordered her to keep watch, so I went to verify it with you."

Arcanine's eyes widened. "What?! You just left her there? You've got to be kidding me! How could you be that stupid? Why didn't you just knock her out and take her back here?"

Honchkrow winced. "I'm flattered you have such faith in me, but if Ember and I fought, I don't think I could—"

"Oh, get out of my sight," Arcanine spat.

Needing no further prompting, Honchkrow flew off into the darkness. Arcanine called over one of the nearby guards. The Heatmor saluted, waiting for orders.

"I've got to go deal with a problem in the ranks," Arcanine said. "Close off all exits to the elite chambers and the supply room. If Luxray attacks while Ember is gone, he'll have a very good chance of reaching our lair without Drought on our side. I don't want anyone getting through these floors."

Absol already felt a curse welling up in his throat as Arcanine gave the order, but he bit it back, not wanting to blow his cover. He saw Arcanine head back up toward the supply room, followed by several Fire Pokémon. Dozens of guards began swarming the floor, blocking every path to the upper levels. Whatever chance there might have been for Absol to escape and spare Ember the heartbreak was gone now. There was no way he could fight his way through all the guards and still escape unnoticed.

Absol quickly snuck back to the stairway leading down into the mines before more guards showed up. He was now calmly resigned to the fact that he would not live to see another day, that his turn had finally come. But he would not die alone. Houndoom, the leader of the West Side, had caused more agony and despair to the world than any one Pokémon, save perhaps Luxray himself. It was time for him to face Houndoom in combat, and it was time for both of them to go.

Absol ran back down to the empty, barren slave mines, knowing it was the only place in the entire lair where he could face Houndoom unimpeded. The only problem was getting him down there, but Absol vividly remembered every detail of his last conversation with Ember and had formed his plan accordingly while he was still in his cell. She said that she'd gotten into a fight with a commander, and that she was right beneath Houndoom's chamber. The noise had apparently been enough to make Houndoom go down and investigate it himself.

Absol found the spot where Ember and the commander had fought, which wasn't too difficult with all the burn marks and shards of metal from destroyed ore containers lying around. He then fired off a Psycho Cut at the ceiling, causing a loud BANG and making pebbles and stones fall to the ground. He freely launched two more Psycho Cuts, knowing they would be useless in a fight with Houndoom. The resulting blasts echoed through the caverns and sent rocks scattering everywhere.

It was only a matter of time now.

From the highest building in the main plaza of Houndoom's city, Luxray watched as the armies of the West Side fell before his unstoppable invasion force. His last attack had been nothing more than a preview; this was opening night, and it would be Houndoom's last act. Waves upon waves of Electric, Fighting, and Water types swept across the city, driving back Houndoom's feeble, weakened defenses. Thanks to Gunny, he knew exactly where and when to strike, and he could tell that his surprise attack had caught the enemy completely off guard.

Smashing his way through the city's outer defenses had been easy; the real problem would be the siege of Houndoom's mine. The enemy would no-doubt have sent someone to alert Houndoom and his military commanders about the attack by now, and the defenses in the caverns were nigh-impregnable. They cold hole up there for months with their supplies, and Luxray knew he wouldn't get another shot at this.

"Sir, we have a minor problem below."

Luxray turned to his right-hand, Gunny, who was calmly looking out over the city as well. It was good to have him back were he belonged.

"And that is?"

"We don't have enough commanders below to manage all our troops," Gunny reported. "The loss of Mienshao and Cloyster certainly hasn't helped our battle schematics."

Luxray's face scrunched up as he pondered the problem.

"Didn't we recently rescue an East Side Hunting Leader from captivity?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. If you'll remember, an Ampharos escaped from Houndoom's slave mines in the last battle. She's with us now."

"Well, put her in command of our ground troops near Houndoom's lair. That should balance things out a little."

Gunny saluted and jogged off to carry out the order. Luxray looked back down at Houndoom's lair, his eyes glowing as he looked through the stone walls and inside the base. His eyes allowed him to see everything inside the fortress, including all of the West Side agents crawling around in those hallways like the rats they were. After making sure Houndoom hadn't flown the coop, he began scrutinizing the roads around the base to make sure their defenses were sufficiently opened.

As Luxray scanned the streets below, he suddenly saw the black-and-red form of his old nemesis, Houndoom. That was strange; he was sure he'd seen Houndoom inside his base a moment ago. Perhaps he'd left already? No matter. Houndoom wouldn't escape him this time.

Luxray leapt over the side of the building, falling for a good seven seconds before landing perfectly on his feet, feeling no pain from the impact. He rushed at Houndoom, stopping only a few feet away from his adversary and grinning.

"To the death this time, eh?" he bellowed eagerly.

Houndoom said nothing in response. He merely fired a Night Daze at Luxray, who rolled to the side and dodged the attack. Night Daze was a rare move; Luxray was surprised even Houndoom knew it. No matter, it would do him no good. Luxray counter attacked with Discharge, sending an unusually slow and clumsy Houndoom flying backward until he slammed into the pavement.

The form of Houndoom suddenly began to shimmer, finally fading away entirely. Luxray gritted his teeth as he saw a Zoroark in Houndoom's place. An illusion! This West Side commander would pay dearly for that. Luxray charged at the Zoroark, firing another Discharge. The wave of electricity washed over the Zoroark again, obliterating him entirely. Luxray stopped, scowling. That was far too easy. He looked through the smoke and saw that the Zoroark he'd destroyed was a Substitute! Furious, Luxray turned toward Houndoom's base, seeing the real Zoroark running through the main entrance. He continued to watch the Pokémon that had tricked him twice run through the interior of Houndoom's base.

"Not bad," Luxray growled. "I hope you're ready for me, Houndoom. I'm going to level your fortress once and for all, and you with it."

As Houndoom rested in the warmth of his always-fiery chamber, absently drumming his claws on the rock floor, he couldn't help but miss hearing the cries of the slaves below him, or the rhythmic sounds of pounding and scraping at the rock walls beneath his chamber. The silence below him was irritating, mostly because it meant he was no longer making a profit from the mines he'd been lucky enough to make a base in. Now he would have nothing to sell to the ore collectors in any of the nearby cities, and he would eventually lose the support of all the Pokémon who came to him to buy important items like Heart Scales and evolutions stones that could usually only be found in places like his mines.

Perhaps he could raid another East Side base or even a small town for prisoners and make them work in the mines. Then afterward, he could resume his business with the collectors—

"Sir! Grave news!"

Houndoom started slightly at the loud voice from the nearby hall. He stepped out of the flames and saw Zoroark run in looking worried, winded, and wounded. Houndoom took a moment to smirk at his own wordplay before addressing the commander.

"What's going on?" he asked calmly.

"Sir, you're needed on the surface!" Zoroark said between breaths. "Luxray is here!"

"You mean in the city? Tell me this is just a raid!"

"Sir, I'm afraid it's a full-fledged invasion force, and it's even larger than the last one," Zoroark said nervously.

"How could they have gotten so far into our territory without being noticed in the first place? And why hasn't anyone been reporting to me sooner? Who was on watch?!"

"It was Gunny's turn to keep on lookout, sir, but he vanished a while ago and hasn't returned."

Houndoom gritted his teeth, the bonfires around him seeming to burn even brighter with his anger.

"The East Side was every bit as badly damaged as us in the last battle," he spat. "Perhaps even more. We gave as good as we got. How can they even afford another invasion so soon after the last one?!"

Zoroark shrugged. "We're not sure, sir. Apparently, Luxray doesn't value the lives of his soldiers too much, and he doesn't mind sacrificing as many as it takes to bring us down. And as much as I hate to report it, judging by our current strength, he probably will. What's worse, the enemy is using all our own military strategies against us! I think we should seriously consider abandoning the city, sir."

Houndoom scowled thoughtfully, his eyes narrowing. "Maybe we can—"

Suddenly, there was an incredibly loud BOOM that caused the entire room to rumble slightly. Houndoom glanced to and fro, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. The noise was soon followed by two more explosions, even noisier than the first. Little pebbles rained down from the ceiling as the vibrations wracked the chamber. Houndoom let out a long sigh.

"Those two are at it again?!" he muttered. "Now, of all times, and right beneath my chamber again! That's it, I've had enough of Arcanine's pets. I'm putting an end to this. You, come with me."

Taken aback, Zoroark quickly followed Houndoom out of the chamber and toward the stairway leading to the mines. Houndoom remembered how Arcanine had forced him to give it up last time, and if Arcanine was there again, he had no intention of confronting him alone.

Ember heard the deep rumble of distant thunder as she ran through the forests and meadows, putting the West Side at her back and keeping it there. She didn't know exactly where to go, but if she could just find Rypherior's mountain, she would at least have a suitable landmark to plan her next route by. At least the great mountain that divided the region in two shouldn't be too hard to find. Ember scanned the horizon with her eyes as she ran, looking for the great slab of rock that jutted into the blue-and-white belly of the sky.

Once she reached a large hill and ran to the top to get a better view of the landscape, it wasn't long before she spotted the mountain in the distance, rising over the tops of the trees. From this vantage point, she knew she could find her way to wherever she decided to go.

It was only then that Ember realized she had no idea where she wanted to go to spend the rest of her life. She remembered that for so long, she'd been trying to get back to Rose and see her teammates; perhaps it was time to accomplish that goal. After all, she had nothing left to go back to anywhere else. At least she'd be able to reunite with her old friends if she found a way to return to Rose now.

But for the moment, all that mattered was getting as far away from the West Side as possible. With that, Ember ran toward the mountain, eventually finding a route with a few cliffs on one side and a forest on the other that led in the general direction of the great rock spire.

WHOOSH! A red-and-orange blur suddenly shot past Ember, stopping in front of her and blocking her path. Ember dug in her claws and skidded to a stop, finding herself face to face with the Pokémon she feared most in the world.

"This way's a dead end," Arcanine said.

Ember's heart leapt into her throat, the blood draining from her face. Almost on instinct, she turned and dashed in the opposite direction, but Arcanine moved ten times faster than her—probably through the use of Extremespeed—and cut off her path again.

"This way's a dead end too."

Ember quickly stopped, stepping back from Arcanine again to keep her distance, though she didn't bother to try and run again. How on earth had he found her?

"You're easy to track," Arcanine said, as if sensing her thoughts. "You may have been able to get past Honchkrow, and you're as fast as Houndoom's guards are stupid, but did you really think you could get away from me?"

Ember shivered slightly. "W-What do you want from me? Why can't you just let me go?"

"The East Side has hit us with a surprise invasion. We need your ability to destroy the East Side once and for all. Come back with me willingly, and you will be forgiven for this."

"If you're being attacked, how can you afford to leave your army and come after me?"

"I may be needed there, but Drought is needed more," Arcanine said evenly. "Now, will you come with me, or will I have to drag you back? Experiments on past Ninetails show that Drought can still work even if the Ninetails is unconscious."

It was all Ember could do to avoid gulping. She tried to keep as calm as possible, though Arcanine's powerful, imposing demeanor made that extremely difficult. The fact that he'd already beaten her in combat before didn't help her nerves much, and she noticed that he now carried the most terrifying held item she'd ever faced: an actual Life Orb.

"You know, the East Side attacking you now isn't a coincidence," she said. "Gunny sold you guys out. He's been a mole and a traitor the whole time. He was the East Sides Guest in the West Side. "

Arcanine scoffed. "You're getting pretty desperate with these stories now. There's no way Gunny would ever betray us."

"Oh, yeah? What do you really know about him?" Ember shot back. "Do you even know what his life was like before you met him?"

"Of course," Arcanine replied calmly. "Before he joined the West Side, he was your average wild Pokémon, just like me."

"Exactly like you," Ember agreed. "You're both the same, even now. The only difference is that you're a commander of one gang, and he's a commander of another."

Arcanine's eyes narrowed slightly. "You know, Ember, you really have a way of pushing your luck like no other. Sadly, I'm getting a little tired of these games. Now, this is your last chance. Come with me without any more trouble, or I'll make the beating Mienshao gave you look like a Little Cup match."

Despite the deep fear eating away at her, Ember managed to steel what was left of her nerves. She'd never been closer to freedom, and she'd rather die than let Arcanine take it from her.

"I'm never going back," she said firmly. "You may be more powerful than me, but I can still fight you."

"You probably can fight me," Arcanine agreed. "Not win, but you can fight. But what would be the point? You've already forsaken your dearest Absol by coming out here. What do you have left to fight for? Let's say you somehow manage to win against me. Then where will you go?"

Ember hoped Arcanine couldn't see the pang of grief that shot through her at the mention of her abandoning Absol. She refused to let him push her around any longer, mentally or physically.

"I can go wherever I want," she replied brusquely. "Maybe I'll find my own little home in some peaceful forest, or maybe I'll go back to my trainer and see my old teammates."

"Your teammates are dead."

At first, Ember was startled by his reply. Her blood soon ran cold as the words rang in her head. He had to be lying. He was just making things up to phase her out. So why did her throat feel so dry…?

"I-I don't believe you," she said, trying to sound more confident than she felt. "What do you know about my teammates?"

"Some of them ended up working for us," Arcanine replied. "As you know, Cloyster is dead. Volcarona was with us for a time until she was killed in action. I believe she died in a battle against you and Absol, even. You did not even recognize her. We convinced Salamence to join us a while back, but he refused to kill a Victreebel in a battle against a group of rebels in a nearby town. We put him in the slave mines as punishment, and we of course killed the Victreebel, which Salamence later told us was another of his old teammates when explaining himself. Later on, Salamence was killed by Luxray in our last battle with the East Side. All your teammates are dead, save possibly for Charizard, and I highly doubt he even remembers you."

Ember didn't know whether to feel sickness, despair, or anger. Here Arcanine was, telling her that the gangs had been responsible for the deaths of four of five of her teammates. If he was trying to obliterate her hope and spirit, it was working.

"What makes you think they were my teammates?" she tried. "For all you know, they could just be other Pokémon of the same species!"

Arcanine actually smiled a little, which sent a chill down her spine.

"Oh, no, we've made no mistakes when it comes to you and your teammates," he said. "In fact, Houndoom has kept you under close surveillance from the moment Rose first took you into this region. Haven't you learned by now that the West Side can always keep track of important Pokémon? As soon as Houndoom heard about the prospect of a new Drought Ninetails, he sent Honchkrow to keep tabs on you, your trainer, and your teammates. So, let's just say that Rose releasing you was the big opportunity we'd been waiting for. It was just bad luck that you ended up so far away from our grasp in the middle of the East Side."

Ember was unable to resist shivering at the thought. Had Houndoom really always been watching her? Did he really know everything about her? That meant that either Arcanine was making the whole thing up, or all her teammates—save for Charizard, thank God—were dead. She began to feel nauseous as she contemplated it, her hatred for Houndoom and the gangs boiling through her blood like her inner fire.

"So, what did you think would happen when you told me this?" she said, her fury seeping through to her voice. "Did you think I'd throw myself at your feet and crawl back to the West Side to be your tool?"

"I have no intention of making you my tool. I only want you to realize that there is nothing left for you out there, and that there's no way for you to truly escape us in the end. We can always find you, Ember. No matter where you go, there is no forest, no cave, no hole that you can hide in where we can't find you. But if you come back now, you won't have to be hunted anymore. You can finally become a true part of the winning team and embrace a much better life."

"Better life?" Ember spat. "What 'better life' could I possibly have at the West Side? Death would be better than going back!"

"You still don't realize that I'm about to become the most powerful Pokémon in history," Arcanine said, neither pride nor humility in his tone. "Do you even understand how powerful you could become once Houndoom is gone? If you can't bear serving under him any longer, we can kill him once the East Side is destroyed. But I have no intention of letting you wander off and leave our army defenseless so the East Side can ruin everything I've worked for. I'm about to begin a quest to save all the Pokémon in the world, and you can either join me, or face my judgment."

Ember actually took a half-pace back from Arcanine. Not for the first time, she was beginning to feel truly terrified of the warlord before her.

"You're insane!" she yelled.

The words had flown from her mouth before she could even stop and think, and she realized she'd made a deadly mistake. She saw a fire in Arcanine's eyes-indefinable, and yet unquestionably there—and she knew something within him had snapped. For the first time, Arcanine looked truly angry, an emotion she'd never seen him display. His calm, rational demeanor was replaced by a palpable rage.

"I don't know, Ember," he began in a low, icy tone. "Does being the last sane Pokémon in the gang wars make you crazy? Because if it does, maybe I am."

Arcanine suddenly rushed at her. Ember instinctively turned and sprinted away from him, but a sudden weight on her backside made her stumble and fall. She craned her neck and saw Arcanine standing on one of her tails to prevent her from moving. Without thinking, she blasted him right in the face with Psyshock, causing him to lose his grip. He seemed more surprised than damaged by the blow.

"So you're still going to try and fight me again," he muttered. "I hope you've improved."

Before Ember could follow up the attack, Arcanine rammed into her with Extremespeed and knocked her over the side of one of the rock ledges. She managed to land on her feet, though she was now standing on a small cliff looking over a good fifty-foot drop down into a foggy valley. She dared a further glance over the side and saw a large river right at the base of the cliff that looked like a tiny stripe of blue on the golden-green landscape below.

Arcanine leapt down from the ledge and onto the cliff, his heavy, powerful body thudding onto the rock. Ember looked at him, then back at the incredible drop over the outcropping. Arcanine saw it and flashed a crooked smile.

"There's nowhere to go now," he said. "It's too late to give up, though. Now I'm going to finish this, and when you wake up, the East Side will be gone, and you'll be in a cell underneath Houndoom's chambers until I decide what to do with you."

Arcanine began stalking toward her, and Ember took one last terrified glance over the side of the cliff. Her mind would never have allowed her to make the decision she was about to, but the fight was allowing her instincts to take over, and it took all of a split second for her to see the only way out. With that, Ember ran away from Arcanine…

…And jumped over the cliff.

The last thing she heard before the endless rush of wind was Arcanine's startled grunt. She had to squint as she plummeted through the mist, though she could still see the river beneath her growing larger and rushing up at her. She spread her tails for balance and maneuvered her light body into the position for a perfect dive. She had no idea whether she'd survive, but it would increase whatever chances she had left. Even if it didn't, it was better than losing to Arcanine again.

Ember shut her eyes and held her breath as the river met her head-on. Hitting the water was like running into a wall, though it didn't make as much noise as she'd expected. Pain surged through her stomach and legs, and the wind had been knocked out of her, so she quickly struggled to right herself in the water and swam toward the surface. As soon as her head met air, she began gasping for breath, coughing and trying to overcome the slight dizziness she'd received from the impact of the water. It had hurt, but she was alive.

Back on the cliff, Arcanine saw Ember's golden-and-orange form poke out from the water. He gritted his teeth as he saw her climb out of the water, unharmed.

"Damn it," he growled, darting back around the cliff.

Absol waited silently for Houndoom behind a pile of rocks and containers near the mine entrance. He knew that Houndoom would arrive any moment now, and when he did, Absol would be ready with a Stone Edge to end the fight before it began. And after that…well, he was long past the point of fearing death. In fact, waiting for Houndoom to arrive was like waiting for death itself.

It was a long and tedious wait, but Absol remained as still and as patient as the rocks around him. All his training and survival skills allowed for nothing else. He wasn't entirely sure he could best Houndoom in a fight, but this way, he would finally be the one with the edge. And with the fall of Houndoom would hopefully come the fall of one of the most tyrannous, sadistic Pokémon organizations to ever be formed.

The faint sound of footsteps from above told Absol that his wait had paid off. He slowly peered out from behind his cover and saw a shadow slowly descending the stairs into the mines. After a few more moments, Absol finally saw Houndoom himself reach the bottom, and he leapt out from behind his cover and fired off Stone Edge. The move was a total success. Houndoom was struck right in the head and dropped dead almost instantly. There was only one problem.

It wasn't Houndoom.

The form of Houndoom that Absol had seen now faded away, having been nothing more than an illusion. Absol cursed under his breath as he made out the features of a Zoroark lying dead on the rocks near the entrance. He had blown his cover for nothing. Even worse, a second later, Absol saw none other than the real Houndoom arrive at the bottom level, his eyes wide with shock and fear.

Absol reacted quickly, firing off another Stone Edge, but Houndoom was even quicker. The West Side leader sprang to the side, Stone Edge flying past him and shattering against the stairs. Houndoom darted around a corner and into the darkness of the mines, and Absol had no choice but to quickly follow his adversary. However, he saw no sign of Houndoom anywhere.

Wherever Houndoom was hiding, Absol was a sitting duck out in the open, so he quickly ran behind a small pile of rubble for cover. He listened carefully for his adversary, his eyes darting to and fro to make sure Houndoom didn't sneak up on him from behind.

"Absol, do you really think killing me is your best option?" Houndoom's voice echoed through the cavern. "Stop and think. All the upper floors are covered in guards. If I don't return, they'll eventually look down here, and you can't get to any of the upper floors. There's no way out for you."

Absol didn't respond, not wanting to give away his own position. He tried to figure out the general direction of Houndoom's voice, but it was difficult with the cave echoing the sound multiple different ways.

"I guess you'd have no way of knowing this, but we're under attack right now," Houndoom called out again. "The East Side is throwing everything they have at us, and if I'm not there to help fight back, we're probably all going to die."

Absol waited for another few moments. He suddenly saw a bright flare of light out of the corner of his eye. He looked and saw a wave of fire scorch a pile of ore crates nearby, melting them into a puddle. Houndoom had obviously thought that Absol was hiding there and wasted a Heat Wave. Absol used that mistake to his advantage. Now that he knew where Houndoom was, he slowly and silently crept out of his cover and headed towards Houndoom's general direction.

"You really think you can kill me down here?" came the voice again, this time slightly closer. "You, Ember, and Arcanine are all alike. You all think you can outsmart me, but I've been leading this gang before any of you were born, and I know every trick there is. I even have a few of my own. How do you think I became the leader of the most fearsome gang in existence?"

With that wagging silver tongue of yours, Absol thought, though he said nothing. He looked behind every pile of crates, pillars of stone, and shadowy corner, but he saw no sign of his nemesis. He eventually reached the area Houndoom had burned, though he still found no trace of the West Side leader.

Suddenly, Absol's right side was scorched, and he was flung back against the wall and fell near the smoldering pile of burned metal, too close for comfort. He dazedly looked up and saw Houndoom standing there, several yards away from where Absol had expected him to be. He only now realized with disgust that Houndoom's earlier attack had been a trick to lure him into the open.

"Like I said, I know all the tricks," the warlord said, grinning. "You were in my service when you were at your peak, and I know all of yours, too. You can't possibly win."

Absol quickly rolled to his slightly singed feet before Houndoom could press the attack.

"If you know all my tricks, how did I get this far?" Absol shot back.

Houndoom's smile faded slightly, though the smug confidence in his eyes remained unshaken.

"You haven't gotten very far at all, actually," the warlord retorted. "You're trapped down here with a Pokémon twice your strength and about to die, and Ember soon after. What have you achieved?"

"Are you so sure you can win? Don't forget, the hell you put me through when I first worked here made me much stronger. Now your own mistake just might be your downfall."

"Ha! By the time I'm finished down here, Ember will be recaptured, and we will destroy the East Side. And once the war is over, I will walk over their cold corpses and kill Ember myself. That will be the second time you've failed to protect your mate."

Absol gritted his teeth and prepared a Stone Edge, aiming carefully in the darkness. Houndoom's white fangs shined in the shadows as they formed a grin.

"Careful, Absol," he warned mockingly. "You only have three more shots with Stone Edge, and if you run out, none of your other moves can save you…"

Suddenly, Houndoom used Double Team, creating multiple illusions of himself all around him. Absol fired off the Stone Edge, though it merely passed through one of the copies, leaving him only two Power Points left. Houndoom then began to launch a Heat Wave, but Absol intercepted him with Sucker Punch, hooking him on the jaw. However, Houndoom slowly turned his head back around, still smiling.

"You can't win with that," he taunted. "Your Psycho Cut is useless and my Flash Fire nullifies your Flamethrower. Only your Stone Edge can save you now, not like you'll ever hit me."

Houndoom then blasted Absol with the Heat Wave, the flames engulfing his body like a vortex of agony and searing torment, slamming him against the already-charred rock wall. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Houndoom's Leftovers heal what small damage Sucker Punch had inflicted on him. The warlord sneered down at Absol, who was still struggling to get back up.

"Now it's time to ask yourself one last question, Absol: 'How would I like to die?'"

Ember continued half-running, half-limping through the woods, trying to put as much distance between Arcanine and herself as possible. She didn't know if Arcanine was still following her after that fall, but she had no intention of taking that risk. She hoped that if she kept taking as many different twists and turns through the forest as she could, Arcanine would eventually lose track of her.

She had to eventually stop and take a breath every now and then, but she was running on adrenaline that blazed hotter than her inner fire, and she was terrified beyond words. If she could just reach the end of the forest, maybe she could find Rypherior's mountain again. She doubted Arcanine would follow her all the way to the eastern end of the region.

As she continued to run, she heard an eerie humming sound behind her. Turning, she saw a faint purple blur. Suddenly, she was caught in a whirling wave of disorienting energy and flung back headfirst into a tree by what could only have been a Dragon Pulse. Trying to ignore her awful headache, Ember dazedly looked up and saw—much to her great horror—Arcanine charging at her a few yards away.

Ember scrambled to her feet and ran as fast as her tired, aching body would allow, but she knew there was no way she could outrun Arcanine, especially with Extremespeed on his side. Even as she ran toward a large hill in the hopes of losing his pursuit with the sudden change in direction, she knew he would eventually catch her.

Suddenly, however, she noticed something on the side of the hill. When she finally reached it, she saw that it was a large hole—probably made by a Pokémon using Dig long ago-that was just large enough for her to fit inside. Even more importantly, it would be too small for Arcanine to follow her. She knew that whatever Pokémon created the tunnel with Dig had probably made a passage that led far away from here. It was her only chance, and it looked like a good one.

As Arcanine drew nearer, she dove into the tunnel, barely managing to squeeze inside before her enemy arrived. She kept moving as quickly as she could, lighting her way with Will-o-wisp. She expected to find herself on the other side of the tunnel any minute now. However, after a few moments of running, she suddenly found herself at a dead end. Rather than finding a light at the end of the tunnel, she'd found a wall of dirt and rock. Suddenly, the horrible realization struck her. It wasn't a tunnel.

It was a foxhole!

Ember mentally kicked herself for backing into a corner. Now she was trapped in here! She tentatively turned around and saw Arcanine standing at the entrance, calmly watching her. At least he was too far away to hit her with Dragon Pulse, so he couldn't reach her for the moment.

"You can't stay in there forever, you know," he called evenly.

"I can stay in here as long as the West Side can hold out," Ember retorted.

She saw the white-and-black slits of Arcanine's eyes narrow slightly, though he said nothing. After a few more moments, he took a step back. Was he giving up? Ember squinted to try and see what he was doing. She saw him gather a pile of leaves, sticks, and branches near the entrance, stuffing them against the maw of the hole. He then opened his mouth and let loose a stream of fire from his throat, torching the leaves and sticks and making a small bonfire.

Soon, the thick scent of smoke crept into Ember's nostrils, causing her eyes to mist and her throat to itch. She couldn't help coughing slightly as the smoke filled the foxhole. Arcanine was trying to flush her out! She would soon be unable to breathe even if she kept low to the ground, which would eventually force her to run out of the hole and into the arms of her adversary. Either way, she was doomed.

However, even as she struggled against a violent coughing fit, a solution wormed its way into her head. She was only about two feet under the earth, since the hole didn't go very far beneath the hill. She held what breath she could catch and began rapidly digging and scratching at the ceiling of dirt above her, desperately trying to claw her way up to the surface.

After about a half-minute, Ember felt her lungs constricting. She was almost out of time. She raked at the ceiling and dug as hard as she could, her life literally depending on it, but she couldn't break through to the surface. Some of the dirt falling from the ceiling fell into her eyes, and she had to take an extra precious three seconds to wipe it out and continue digging, though it was to no avail. Was this how she was to die? Trapped in a foxhole by her own mistake and suffocated by smoke? Absol would have been truly disappointed in her, and somehow, that felt even worse than dying.

However, just as she'd given up hope, a thin light seeped into the little tunnel. She saw a tiny hole above her about the size of her claw, and her heart soared as she realized she'd dug her way to the surface. With renewed vigor, she tore at the ceiling, the tiny light growing brighter and brighter until she finally managed to rip away the last of the earth above her and climbed her way out of the hole, shaking some of the dirt off her fur. The smell of fresh air washing over her was one of the greatest reliefs she'd ever felt.

Remembering that she was still in danger, Ember quickly and quietly snuck away from the hill, hoping that Arcanine hadn't seen or heard her. He was probably still waiting for her to emerge on the other side of the hole, no-doubt impressed that she could hold her breath so long. Despite her current situation, a tiny smile crept onto her face at the thought.

However, she suddenly heard the chillingly familiar humming sound again. This time, she immediately flung herself flat onto the ground, Dragon Pulse sailing inches over her. She rolled to her feet and saw Arcanine standing a few yards away, backlit by the rising flames behind him under the now-darkening evening sky.

"You're good," he said. "Looks like I was right about you after all. I really thought I had you there."

Ember didn't even waste time replying. She turned and dashed away, hoping to find an escape route through the forest. However, Arcanine bolted at her with Extremespeed, grabbing her and sending them both tumbling down the hill and back into the forest. Ember kicked herself free of Arcanine and backed away from him. He rolled to his feet and prepared an attack, but something suddenly fell to the ground with a heavy thud near them. Ember and Arcanine both started slightly and turned to see what it was.

They saw a flaming, crackling branch on the ground, lying next to a burning tree. The scorched tree was surrounded by a multitude of other trees, also blazing. The bonfire that Arcanine started was spreading to the rest of the woods.

They'd set the forest on fire.

Absol leapt forward and smacked Houndoom across the jaw again with Sucker Punch, if only to disrupt his rhythm and buy himself time to think. The West Side leader once again shrugged off the blow with a smug grin, continuing his advance. Absol was soon sent flying again by another Heat Wave, which made the temperature in the slave mines seem like a typical day at the beach compared to the pain he was feeling now.

Absol couldn't think of a way to dodge the Heat Waves, despite hearing rumors about their supposed low accuracy. He was about to risk another Stone Edge, but if Houndoom dodged it, he'd have only one shot left. The minute he ran out of Stone Edges, the fight would be over. He wished he could use Flamethrower, but Houndoom's Flash Fire covered even that.

"I can see the fear in your eyes," Houndoom taunted. "You're right to be afraid; fear is the first and the last emotion anyone ever feels in the gang wars."

"Does that include you, oh great West Side leader?" Absol asked between breaths.

"I am the West Side," Houndoom retorted. "What have I to fear?"

"This!"

Absol suddenly used Psycho Cut, the glowing, pink razor-like energy flying from his horn.

"You must be joking," Houndoom scoffed.

However, the move didn't fly at Houndoom. Instead, it struck the ground right in front of him, bursting and sending pebbles and dust flying everywhere. Houndoom shut his eyes and stepped back, giving Absol the brief second he needed. He instantly followed up with Stone Edge, the shards of rock flying at lightning speed and nailing Houndoom at last.

The warlord groaned in agony as he flew back into a pile of rubble. Absol stopped to catch his breath, certain that he'd finally bested the leader of the West Side. However, as the smoke cleared, he saw Houndoom shakily roll himself clear of the rubble, glaring at Absol with a hatred that burned like Heat Wave.

"That was a good shot, Absol, but you're not the only one who's gotten stronger over the years," his icy voice rang through the cavern. "I have so much power…no one can stand against me!"

"What good is your personal strength if you only rule through ignorance?" Absol asked to stall for time. "Do you rule through fear or respect? Make up your mind! No one is here to help you fight me. I wonder why?"

Houndoom snorted. "Tell me, Absol, since we're on the subject of ruling now; how do you get people to do what you want so easily? When you were in my mines, you led an entire slave revolution and eventually set free all the Pokémon I worked so hard to capture."

"You look for fear, I look for trust," Absol replied curtly.

"Trust?" Houndoom spat the word. "Was trust Elsa's last expression when you let her die?"

"You were the one who sent her into combat while she was weak!" Absol yelled. "You and Luxray are the ones who killed her!"

"Is that so? Remind me again who it was that convinced her to join us in the first place? I gave you two my usual speech for promising newcomers, but you were the one who made her join. We offered you a way to survive the famine, and you took it. And now you have the gall to complain about my methods? If it weren't for me, you both would have died much sooner!"

"If it weren't for the gang war you started, there never would have been a famine in the first place!"

"So what if I took advantage of a promising opportunity?" Houndoom said nonchalantly. "War is the way the world works. It's the fastest and most efficient way for any faction to progress. How do you think our small-time gangs grew so powerful so quickly? Change is painful, but necessary, and Elsa was just another worthy sacrifice to that end. Once we're done with the East Side, we'll find new factions to battle, new conflicts to arouse. We'll grow stronger and stronger, and our progress will make everything the humans have achieved look like wood and stone. Soon they will be the ones battling for our amusement. We'll keep waging war against all opponents until we become perfect! That's my ultimate goal: A world of endless war!"

Now driven into a fury, Absol charged at Houndoom, his wrath fueling his body like extra blood. However, Houndoom had been prepared for the move; he skillfully dodged to the side and kicked Absol's legs out from under him. Absol quickly rolled to his feet and aimed a Sucker Punch, which would at least return the momentum to his favor.

However, the Sucker Punch failed. Instead of using Heat Wave, Houndoom released a move far more deadly: Toxic.

Absol tried to avoid the cloud of venom, but Houndoom's earlier move had left him in a bad spot between the walls of rock, and the toxin soon entered his system, seeping through his bloodstream.

He didn't have long to live.

In the heart of the blazing forest, Ember now fought for her life against an opponent who lived for war. Arcanine predicted her movements and matched her blow for blow as though he could read her mind, and his Flash Fire protected him from the roaring flames slowly encompassing them. Ember knew that even if she did somehow manage to best Arcanine in combat, she may not even be able to escape the hellish fires that must have looked like a flaring beacon under the night sky.

Ember saw the backlit shadow of Arcanine rush at her and use Close Combat, and she managed to roll through the billowing smoke quickly enough to avoid the move. She counter attacked with Toxic, but Arcanine saw the death cloud approaching and used an Extremespeed to avoid it. Ember knew if she could just poison him, then she would have some small chance of victory. The problem was that Arcanine knew it too.

Arcanine used another Close Combat, and Ember rolled to the side again to dodge it. However, Arcanine hadn't been aiming directly for her; he'd actually predicted which way she would dodge the blow and nailed her in the side, dealing a frenzy of bites, slashes, and burns that ripped through what stamina she had left. It was all she could to do slip free of his attacks, and by the time she was able to do so, her left side was so covered in gashes and bite marks that she might as well have been painted red.

However, the Close Combat had made Arcanine briefly drop his guard; she ignored her pain and seized the moment, blasting him away with Psyshock. The waves of energy tore through his weakened defense and sent him flying into one of the many burning trees. He smashed through its base, sending the weakened tree toppling to the ground with a heavy thud. Ember's Shell Bell also healed her once the attack connected, giving her the strength to shrug off his last blow.

Arcanine slowly climbed to his feet, having narrowly escaped being crushed.

"I knew you had heart," he muttered, spitting the blood from his mouth.

Ember tried to use the moment to unsling her trainer bag and use an item, but Arcanine pounced at her with Extremespeed before she could so much as unstrap it from her back. Ember was sent sprawling onto the scorched dirt, though she managed to spread her tails in time to regain her feet more easily. She was running on fumes, though, and it looked like Arcanine still had plenty of fight left in him. She couldn't keep going on like this. There was no way she could beat him in a battle of stamina.

She was about to try Toxic again, though she realized Arcanine would have no trouble dodging it if he saw it coming. However, the searing flames shrouding them both in backlight began to form an idea in her mind. She extended her inner fire and activated Drought for no more than a few seconds, eliminating the backlight and illuminated their little clearing.

Now that she could see him perfectly, she aimed Toxic and fired, and Arcanine immediately rolled to the side. However, the same way he'd predicted her before, she now predicted how he would dodge the move. The venom cloud connected precisely, the toxins seeping into his skin. For the first time since she'd known him, she saw his eyes widen in horror.

"You've killed me," he murmured. "I guess there's no way I can take you back alive now."

Ember felt the blood drain from her face as Arcanine suddenly charged at her with Flare Blitz, a renewed viciousness in his movements. Ember barely managed to shut off Drought in time to avoid powering up his attack, which slammed into her already bleeding left side and caused her searing pain that rivaled Mienshao's torture. The recoil from the move slightly damaged him, though he seemed past the point of caring what pain was inflicted on him.

Even as Ember fell back to avoid another charge, she realized that now that he was poisoned, if she could just survive the battle long enough for the venom to take full effect, he would eventually succumb to it since he was moving so much, especially with his Life Orb draining his strength with each attack. The only problem was not getting killed before then!

Ember used Psyshock to drive Arcanine back and keep the distance between them, but he expertly leapt clean over the pulse of energy, which sailed away until it shattered the base of another burning tree, sending it plummeting right toward both of them. Arcanine heard the crackling, snapping sound and quickly turned, bolting away from the falling trunk with another Extremespeed.

Ember dashed to the right, the tree trunk thudding to the ground and missing her tails by a mere few inches. Before she could even turn around, the world suddenly flipped upside down as Ember was knocked onto her back, Arcanine grappling her to the dirt. He then began to pummel her with Close Combat, and Ember could feel consciousness slipping further away with each blow she received, the world around her fading further and further into the darkness.

No, she roared mentally. No, I will not lose to him again! I will not let Absol down!

With all the reserves of her strength, Ember twisted her body toward Arcanine and blasted him off her with Psyshock, throwing everything she had into the blow. Arcanine, clearly not expecting her to have the fight left in her, was tossed onto his back by the pulse, his head whacking into a large rock.

Ember sprang to her feet and rushed at him, the world around her still blurry, yet focused enough for her to know what to do. She leapt onto Arcanine and thrust her head down toward his neck, her teeth sinking into his skin as she aimed for the jugular. However, it seemed that Arcanine still had fight in him too; he managed to roll his body and kick her off of him right before she could reach her target. She'd been so close!

Ember had only lost the momentum for a second, but that second had been fatal. Arcanine instantly came roaring back, chasing her down as she moved and launching a barrage of attacks. He was about to end it with Extremespeed, and Ember braced herself for the finishing blow, but nothing happened. Arcanine growled and tried it again, but the move didn't activate. It took a few moments for Ember to realize what had happened.

Arcanine was out of Power Points for Extremespeed!

Ember was about to counter attack, but she remembered that the only offensive move she had that could damage Arcanine was Psyshock, and he was more than ready for it. Instead, she moved away from him even further, stopping only as she felt the warmth from the wall of flames reach out and touch her back. She just had to outlast him; that was the only thing she knew.

Ember and Arcanine now faced each other on opposite ends of the slowly shrinking circle of flames, both exhausted and wounded and on their last legs. It all came down to who would run out of endurance first.

One way or another, the end was near.

Luxray stared through the walls of Houndoom's lair eagerly, watching his forces finally beginning to breach the defenses on the upper floors. He saw a squadron led by Ampharos almost single-handedly wipe out an entire division of Fire Pokémon near the entry halls. It would soon be time to join in the fun, but not before he enjoyed a bit more of the entertainment.

Luxray sighed as he saw one of his Zebstrika scouts running out of the mines and stopping near him.

"Sir, we—"

"I know," Luxray interrupted him. "We're breaking through their inner defenses. I can see it all from here, you know."

"Err…yes, sir," the Zebstrika muttered. "Sorry to bother you."

Luxray merely resumed watching the spectacle inside the base, lowering his gaze to the bottom levels to see where Houndoom was hiding. However, he saw something that intrigued him far more than anything else.

"Ah, there you are," Luxray muttered. "It looks like Absol is doing us a favor. We may not even have to go after Houndoom in this fight."

"Begging your pardon, sir?" Zebstrika said.

Luxray turned to him. "You're still here? Well, fine, go back into the mines and tell my commanders to make ready for my arrival. I'm going to join in Absol and Houndoom's fun. I'd like to personally congratulate whoever wins their battle. It's a pity they'll be too dead to hear it."

The poison was already seeping through Absol's system, and he knew it. With every step he took came more pain, more sickness, and more sluggishness of the nerves. Every hit took its toll on Absol's endurance, and he knew he couldn't keep matching Houndoom blow for blow. It seemed like Houndoom knew it as well; there was a renewed vigor in the movements of his nemesis, a strengthening of his confidence with every attack he landed on Absol.

"I expected more of a fight from someone who talks as big as me!" Houndoom chuckled.

Absol was too exhausted to reply. He had to devote all his energy just to survive and figure out a way to defeat Houndoom with his final Stone Edge. Time was running out; not only was the poison killing him even faster than his enemy, but if he didn't act fast, Houndoom's Leftovers would fully heal what damage his other Stone Edge had dealt.

Houndoom was beginning to run out of Heat Waves, so he launched Dark Pulse instead; it was less powerful, but Absol had no way to avoid its accuracy. The black pulse enfolded him like the heat of the mines, rattling his bones and causing his head to throb uncontrollably. It was all he could do to keep on his feet. He couldn't afford to let the pain overpower him; his death was certain, but he had no intention of dying alone today.

Absol was about to risk his final Stone Edge, but a wary movement from Houndoom made him hesitate. If he missed his final shot, it was all over. He couldn't think of an attack to use against Houndoom in the meantime, and no solution presented itself to the problem of finding the right moment for Stone Edge.

"You know, none of this will mean a thing, Absol," Houndoom said. "The West Side always finds its prey; Ember can never escape from us. This whole plan of yours—and I know it's yours, since only you could think of one this stupid—hasn't done you one bit of good. In fact, it just killed you both sooner."

Like you would have let us live anyway, Absol thought. He needed a distraction; something to throw Houndoom off so that he could nail him with the final Stone Edge. Perhaps a Flamethrower right to the face would do it; even if Houndoom had Flash Fire, the blinding light and smoke from the flames should blind him long enough to strike.

"You're not looking so hot, Absol," Houndoom said in mock sympathy. "Maybe you should—"

Absol sprang at Houndoom and used Flamethrower, the fire flying right into his face. Houndoom reflexively darted away from Absol too quickly for him to follow up with the Stone Edge, but something felt…wrong. Houndoom actually seemed slightly hurt by the attack. But how was that possible? Houndoom couldn't be hurt by Fire attacks, unless…

"Your ability isn't Flash Fire, is it?" Absol said.

Houndoom snarled. "Yeah, so I was born with Early Bird instead of Flash Fire. So what? Do you just expect everyone to have human training?I just needed to make sure everyone else around here thought my ability was Flash Fire so they wouldn't try to fight me. You're actually the only one who knows that little secret, and since you're dying anyway, it doesn't really matter."

To emphasize his point, Houndoom fired another Dark Pulse, but the warlord's anger had made him careless. Absol managed to leap to the side and avoid the clumsy attack, the beam of darkness shooting past him until it obliterated one of the cave walls. At least now Absol had another attack he could use, but it wouldn't be enough; the only way to win was Stone Edge. Houndoom's Leftovers had already healed what little damage the Flamethrower had dealt.

Absol was about to move in and attack again, but he felt another sharp jolt of pain from the poison gnawing at his system. Houndoom saw the hesitation and smirked.

"You're just too afraid to use that final Stone Edge, aren't you?" he asked smugly. "You could have beaten me, Absol, but you've always hesitated in the past instead of acting. You might have been able to save Elsa if you'd had the courage to disobey my orders right away and gone with her to the battlefield, but you didn't. And you could still win now, but you won't launch the final attack, and your poison will kill you if I don't. That's why Elsa is dead, and why Ember will follow suit: you've always been too slow."

Too slow. The words rang in Absol's head like the noise from Sonicboom. Luxray had said the same thing on numerous occasions, and the thought that he'd been to slow to save Elsa in the past had haunted him for years. No more, he told himself. I won't be too slow anymore. I won't hesitate again! I won't fail Ember!

"Have you finished praying?" Houndoom asked, grinning.

"You're a real piece of work," Absol muttered.

Houndoom cocked his head to the side, still smiling. "What was that?"

"All you do is prey on people's weaknesses," Absol continued. "You find out what makes people vulnerable, and you pounce on it. That's all you've done from the moment you seized power. Well, I'm done letting my past ruin me. You can't get to me anymore, Houndoom, because I've learned from my mistakes. Starting today, I'm putting my past behind me for good!"

Before Houndoom could reply, Absol lunged at him with all his vigor, every last drop of energy he had left surging through him for one last ploy. Houndoom reflexively tried to attack him, but Absol nailed him first with Sucker Punch, hooking him across the jaw and following up with a punch to his throat. Houndoom gagged and staggered back, but Absol chased him and blasted his face with Flamethrower again, blinding him and backing him into a dark, rocky corner of the cavern.

Finally, Absol seized his moment. He fired Stone Edge.

The rock missiles flew straight and true, crashing down on Houndoom like a swarm of Beedrill. Houndoom was sent flying by the force of the hundreds of jagged stones, and he smashed through several ore containers before finally hitting the sharp rock wall with a loud thud. He fell to the ground wheezing and gasping for air through his damaged windpipe.

Absol took a moment to catch his breath, and to savor his moment of final victory over Houndoom. He had avenged Elsa's death, and he had triumphed over his blackened past. Better late than never. Finally, he slowly and calmly walked over to the beaten, bloody form of Houndoom, who looked up at him in terror, blood trickling from the side of his mouth.

"Wait!" Houndoom gasped. "Wait! I will leave you alone! You can live your life as you see fit. "Just let me go…please!

Absol shook his head. "I actually expected you to have a believable argument why I should."

With that, Absol reached out his claw and slashed Houndoom's throat. The leader of the West Side writhed and struggled for a few moments, as if clinging desperately to his fading life, to the last breaths of his empire. Finally, he stopped moving entirely, his eyes rolling back into his head.

And so ended the reign of Houndoom.

Not for the first time, Ember was finding out the true physical limits of the body, discovering just how far it could be pushed before it would simply give out. This final test of her endurance against Arcanine had led to one of the worst beatings of her life, and she didn't know whether or not she might simply drop dead after another few blows.

But she was winning.

She saw it; a slight fear in Arcanine's eyes that betrayed his own weakness. For every attack she was forced to endure, his strength ebbed away as well, perhaps even faster than hers, and now it was time to end it, one way or another.

As Arcanine made another bull-rush and Ember skillfully avoided it, she saw the blood trickling from his mouth, the limp in his step, and the obvious signs of poison eating through his body. For a moment, she actually felt pity for her adversary.

"You've lost, Arcanine," she said firmly. "Give up and go back to Houndoom's town. There's still time to heal yourself."

"Screw you," he spat through gritted teeth.

Before she could react, Arcanine fired a Dragon Pulse. However, it sailed right over Ember, and for a moment she thought his disorientation had made him miss. But when she heard the loud shattering of wood behind her, she realized he'd nailed his target perfectly. She jumped to the side just in time to avoid another collapsing tree, which sent burning splinters flying everywhere upon hitting the ground.

Arcanine used the brief moment of distraction to charge at her and use Close Combat, and she couldn't avoid it without falling right into the flames behind her. She realized that there was only one way out, and she had to take the lesser of two evils.

Ember quickly turned and ran straight through the circle of fire.

She felt the intense heat burning her fur and skin, trying to eat its way into her. The only thing keeping her alive was her type, but even Fire Pokémon had limits. She hoped and prayed she would reach the end of the forest soon, or she would undoubtedly die before ever seeing the night sky again. She knew Arcanine would be hot on her heels; his Flash Fire would completely shield him from the heat.

The ridiculous warmth was already beginning to sap her strength; even her sweat evaporated in seconds as the fire wrapped itself around every part of her body. Despite the blinding light in her eyes, her vision was already beginning to darken. She had no idea where she was going or how much farther she needed to run, but she didn't think she could make it. How tempting it was to surrender to the heat, to simply give up the fight and allow the embrace of the flames to take her life. It almost seemed fitting; she was a creature of fire, and what better way to die than by fire itself?

No. She couldn't give up her life that easily. Absol had given everything so that she might have a chance to live, and she wouldn't waste that chance. She forced herself to keep running, to pool every last spark of strength left in her for one last sprint.

And suddenly, the curtain of flames peeled back before her and revealed the midnight sky!

Ember actually gasped in surprise and relief. She'd made it! She'd conquered fire and escaped Arcanine's grasp! She wanted to flop down on the cool grass and fall asleep, but she knew she was still in danger. She began to look for a suitable route to escape in, when she suddenly heard grunts and heavy footsteps.

Arcanine limped out of the flames behind her, panting heavily. Would he ever give up the chase? Why was he so intent on defeating her? She braced herself for another attack as Arcanine drew near, but he suddenly stopped, a sharp intake of breath hissing through his teeth. He tried to take another step forward, but his beaten, tired body refused to allow him to go on any further. He collapsed on his side, green liquid dripping from the corner of his mouth as the poison sapped the last of his strength.

"You've condemned…our entire race," he said, coughing. "I…I could have saved us all. I could have freed Pokémon…"

Ember shook her head sadly. "No one can fight the world, Arcanine."

Arcanine's eyes slowly shut, his rapid breathing becoming still. He wasn't dead yet, but he would be in a matter of minutes. Ember looked at Arcanine for a long moment, thinking about all the things he'd said and done. Maybe he really was trying to do good, even if his methods were extreme. He'd acted like a vicious warlord at times, but did he really deserve his fate?

Ember thought about Otachi, and how much she loved Arcanine. How could her heart ever mend if she found out Arcanine had died? Ember also remembered how good a friend Shiftry had been to him, and how many people respected Arcanine and looked up to him in the same way. It left a knot in her stomach as she thought about how many would mourn his death, despite all the cold and cruel things he'd done. Maybe he did all of it for his idea of duty.

In that moment, Ember realized how tired she was of all of it; she was sick of people dying for their misguided cause, for all the bloodshed and needless deaths of noble Pokémon that could have been good and lived happy lives under different circumstances.

She slowly walked up to Arcanine and unslung her trainer bag, reaching inside and pulling out an Antidote. She knew she might be making a big mistake, and that Arcanine might come after her in the future. But it felt too wrong to just let him die, especially to poison. She remembered how awful it had felt to walk away from Absol when he was dying from poison, and she felt the same feeling in her belly now.

She tipped Arcanine's head back a bit and helped him swallow the Antidote, and she soon saw the gruesome signs of infection on his body dissipate and finally fade away. With that, she turned and walked away, knowing that Arcanine would probably be out for a few more hours, and that he wouldn't be able to follow her.

Despite everything, deep down, she knew she'd made the right choice for once.

Absol knew the shaky, ragged breaths escaping his bloody mouth would probably be his last. The room around him seemed to move in and out of focus; the world was nothing more than a black-and-red blur. The poison was rotting away the last of his endurance like moss rotting wood. He could barely keep on his feet, and he dared not move from where he was, or the poison would travel through his bloodstream even faster. Thank you for everything, Ember, he thought. I hope you can find happiness, and I'm sorry that I won't be there to share it with you…

A sudden BOOM that shook the entire cavern snapped Absol out of his trance. He looked back and forth, though he saw nothing in the slave mines other than Houndoom's corpse, not like his blurred vision would have let him see very far anyway. He suddenly remembered that Houndoom had said the East Side was attacking. Could that be the sound of them battling overhead?

Absol realized that if there was even the faintest ghost of a chance for him to heal himself and get out alive, this might be it. He began limping toward the stairs at a painfully slow rate, and with each step he took it felt like a jagged needle stabbed into his legs. It took a full three minutes before he finally reached the stairway, his head swimming and throbbing and doing everything it could to let him know he was pushing himself too far.

Shut up, he mentally growled at himself. You will get me out of here!

Absol felt a sharp jolt from the venom surging through his system, arguing that he would not get out alive; it was all he could do to ignore it. Pain was just information, and he could choose to accept it or ignore it. He chose the latter.

Absol began the agonizing climb up the stairway leading to the elite chambers of the members of Houndoom's inner circle, who were probably all dead or dying at this point. It took another five minutes of the most painful climb of his life to reach the top, and he took a long, dangerous moment to catch what breath he could find. He vaguely felt drool running down the side of his cheek, and he knew if he dared to wipe it away, he would find that it was sickly green, the standard color of the dead cells and blood vessels that were affected by this particular type of poison.

He forced those thoughts out of his mind and continued his meticulous advance through the elite chambers. He just had to reach the supply room; if he could get his hands on an Antidote, he could use that secret entrance Ember told him about to escape.

Absol heard a loud scream ahead of him and saw two Heatmor being mauled by a pack of East Side agents. He quickly limped into the shadows and out of sight, knowing that if he was found now, he'd have no fight left in him, let alone enough for all of them.

"Another two down," he heard a female one say. "There might be more waiting in ambush. I'll search this corridor. You, check over that way."

Absol peeked out of cover and saw that it was Kala giving the orders at the end of the hall. He was glad to see his friend, but he knew she couldn't help him if anyone else saw him, so he didn't blow his cover. He also saw an Electivire and a Magnezone going down two separate corridors, carrying out her orders.

Absol vaguely saw Kala walking toward the very hallway he was in now. However, that was the last thing he saw clearly; his head began throbbing violently again, pounding away like Hammer Arms in his brain. He felt horrendously nauseous, and it was soon too much to bear. He tried to take a step toward a different hallway, but his legs gave way beneath him and he fell on his side, right in plain sight. Perhaps it was just fate now, that he should die after coming this far.

He distantly heard Kala's startled gasp, though it sounded worlds away. Her blurred yellow form ran forward and knelt down next to him, and he soon felt her cool but soft hand on his head.

"Absol?" she said, the shock evident in her tone, even with the toxic haze clouding his mind.

"Help," he croaked. "Help me…please…"

Just before his vision darkened entirely, Absol saw Kala reach into a bag slung over her shoulder, pulling out a purple vial. She placed the tip in his mouth, and he struggled to swallow the contents down, which he couldn't even taste anymore. He slowly felt rejuvenated as the Antidote rapidly eradicated the poison. He could tell that it had been just in time; even another few seconds, and the venom might have already taken his life.

"Are you alright?" Kala asked softly.

"I will be now," Absol replied, wiping the drool from his chin. "Thank you, Kala. I'm glad I got to see you again before I left, one way or another."

"What are you doing here?"

"Escaping," Absol replied evenly. "You?"

"Invading," Kala said in the same tone.

"Have you found anything yet?" called a gruff voice from one of the nearby hallways.

"Nothing yet!" Kala called back. "Keep looking down there!"

Kala helped Absol to his feet, and he smiled gratefully at her. She looked back and forth nervously before meeting his gaze again.

"I have to lead my troops to finish off Houndoom's forces," she said. "Absol, if you're caught down here, you'll be killed. You should get out of here while you still can."

Absol nodded, turning back toward the stairway leading to the supply room and jogging toward it.

"You should too," he called over his shoulder. "Thanks for everything, Kala."

As Absol climbed the final stairway, he hoped Kala would be alright. At least her chances were higher with Houndoom out of the way. And now it was time for him to get out of the way before Luxray's forces found him.

The climb was infinitely easier with the poison healed, and Absol soon found himself in the supply room he'd fought so hard to get to. Now all that was left was to find the secret entrance Ember described. He looked back and forth for a pile of containers near a large wall, which were apparently hiding a large tunnel leading out of the city. There were several bodies of West Side guards lying on the ground, and Absol knew the East Side was also probably on that level. He had to find the entrance before they found him, or he'd join the ranks of nameless corpses littered among the supplies lying everywhere.

As Absol turned a corner, he spotted a massive pile of crates near one of the rock walls to the left of the stairway. There was a convenient hole that led into darkness between two of the crates, though it was just concealed enough that no one would look there unless they expected to find the tunnel. Quite a clever hiding place, and his to take advantage of.

"Long time no see, old friend."

Absol's blood turned to ice. He slowly turned toward the source of the familiar voice and saw none other than Luxray standing a few yards away near the stairs, flanked by two Magnezone. Several more East Side agents were pouring through the stairway and falling in behind him as well. Kala was standing on Luxrary's left, a forlorn expression on her face. Backing up Absol found himself in the corner.

"What, no happy greeting to an old companion?" Luxray asked, smirking. "Oh well, I shouldn't complain, since this is more of a farewell anyway."

With every ounce of speed he could muster, Absol dove for the hole between the crates. A bolt of lightning obliterated one of them, the shards of wood nearly impaling Absol as they flew all over the place. He darted into the inky blackness of the tunnel, which he could see through just fine. He heard the scraping of claws behind him and quickened his pace.

Something deep within Absol told him he was making a big mistake. The East Side could always track its prey as long as they knew even vaguely where their target was. Absol knew he couldn't let Luxray follow him, or he would never escape his grasp. With that, he dug in his heels and whirled around to face his enemy.

Luxray was in the tunnel as well, right at the head of the East Side forces chasing him. He stopped and faced Absol as well, smiling his usual twisted smile.

"Are you going to try to fight again?" he asked incredulously. "I always knew you were brash, Absol, but I had no idea you were this stupid as well. No matter, if it's death you want, it's death you'll get!"

Absol used Psycho Cut, but he wasn't aiming at Luxray. He blasted the ceiling instead, blowing a hole in the rock and causing the earth above him to cave in. Luxray's shimmering yellow eyes widened in horror as he realized the trick, and he quickly darted back the other way, leaving his subordinates behind. Absol leapt back as the ceiling collapsed in front of him, crushing the two Magnezone and the other East Side soldiers who had followed Luxray after him. He was glad Kala was not one of them.

At last, once the tunnel was sealed off completely and Absol was sure he couldn't be followed, he breathed a long sigh of relief. He had actually defied all odds and escaped after all. Perhaps he did still have a chance at that happy life with Ember.

Now all that was left to do was find her.

Honchkrow watched the slaughter reaching its conclusion below as he soared over the city. The West Side had never stood a chance; he realized that now with some disgust. After all this time, their superior, matchless gang had been utterly destroyed, all thanks to the subterfuge of the East Side, and of their own prisoners.

Honchkrow knew things like this happened eventually; this wasn't the first gang he'd been in, although it was certainly the largest. He wouldn't be dying for Houndoom's cause today; he'd escape and hide where even Luxray would never find him. And eventually, when things settled down a little, he'd go to the winning gang and join their numbers. He was certain Luxray would value his skills and information.

But for now, all that mattered was escaping. Honchkrow flew low to the ground to avoid the sights of any Electric Pokémon below who might know Thunder. He flew under the cover of what few trees were left after that awful fire that Ember and Arcanine must have no-doubt started. As he circled around the city to find a good way to slip past Luxray's back lines, he thought he heard a faint panting sound beneath him. It was probably the wind, he told himself.

Speaking of wind, the air beneath him seemed to be growing hotter. There was also a faint red glow that shaded the ground and trees in a murky orange. Honchkrow stopped and looked down toward the source.

He suddenly saw a massive ball of fire coming straight at him!

Too late, he tried to swerve to the side, but the Flamethrower scorched his left wing. Screeching in agony, Honchkrow plummeted to the ground and hit the dirt hard, his elegant blue-and-red feathers becoming covered in mud and filth.

Before he could even try to move, he was suddenly pounced upon, a heavy paw pressing down on his neck and causing him to gag. He felt sharp, jagged claws scratching his throat with every move he made, forcing him to remain still. He looked up and found himself staring into the wrathful red eyes of the Pokémon that probably despised him most in the world.

"Hello, Honchkrow," Absol said in a low, icy tone that would make the darkness around them shiver.

"Urk—Absol!" Honchkrow choked, his windpipe still under Absol's heavy paw. "Good to see you're still up and kicking-ack!"

Honchkrow was cut off by Absol pressing even harder down on his throat.

"I'll be doing a lot more than kicking you if you don't do exactly as I say," Absol replied.

"What do you want, Absol? You want information? Items? Money? I know where you can find anything. Just tell me what you want—"

"I want you to shut up before I completely lose my temper," Absol spat. "I've had a very long day, and you don't want to make me any angrier."

Honchkrow forced himself not to speak, knowing that when Absol wanted him to talk, he'd say so. Absol ever-so-slightly lessened the pressure on his throat, though his claws never left the skin of his neck.

"Now, I'm only going ask this once, and then the pain starts if you don't answer me," Absol said slowly, adding extra emphasis on each syllable. "Where is Ember?"

Honchkrow tried to force a confused, questioning look. "What makes you think I know where she—AAAGH!"

Absol had cut him off by stabbing his other claw into Honchkrow's charred wing, just deep enough to cause hellish pain, but not quite enough to cripple him. All it would take was a little more pressure and he'd never fly again.

"You've been a thorn in my side for years, Honchkrow, but there's one thing I've always learned from you: the West Side—especially you—always knows where their prey is," Absol said calmly. "Ember is—or was—your Drought weapon. She may have escaped, but I'm certain that you must know at least vaguely where she is. Now, you'll tell me this time, or I'll rip your goddamn wing off."

Honchkrow still couldn't help hesitating. He knew that Absol would just kill him as soon as he gave away the information, no matter how much torture he went through first. Absol saw the hesitation and jabbed his claw in deeper, raking it across his wing. Honchkrow screamed and wailed in agony as Absol tore through bone and muscle, ripping the wing from his body. Through misty eyes, Honchkrow stared at his own bloody, severed wing before his beak was yanked back up.

"Eyes on me," Absol said in the same calm, icy tone. "Now, do you feel more like talking?"

"Y-Yes," Honchkrow replied, quivering in pain. "But o-only if you reconsider not killing me after I tell you."

Absol nodded. "Fair enough. If you tell me now without any more trouble, I'll reconsider letting you live. Where is Ember?"

Honchkrow dared one last moment of hesitation before closing his eyes tightly, spilling his guts before Absol decided to spill it for him.

"I don't know exactly, but she couldn't have gone very far after the fight she got into with Arcanine," he admitted. "She should still be to the southwest of Rypherior's cavern, near the burned out forest. You'll probably find her heading for the mountain since the gangs won't be following her to the other half of the region, and it's a perfect landmark to plot her next route by."

Absol nodded again, filing the information away in his mind.

"Thank you," he said. "You've been very cooperative."

Honchkrow's eyes widened in horror as Absol grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling his head backward and exposing his throat.

"What are you doing?!" Honchkrow yelled. "You said you'd let me live if I told you!"

"No, I didn't," Absol replied. "I said I would reconsider letting you live."

"But, why—"

"Funny thing about that. I thought you you were an expert about lies," Absol replied, smiling.

Before Honchkrow could plead and blubber further, Absol bit into his throat, sinking his fangs into the vulnerable jugular. It didn't take long for Honchkrow's vision to blur and fade to white, and finally sink into milky darkness as his body grew numb and his senses deserted him.

Absol tossed Honchkrow's lifeless body aside, turning and dashing off through the blackened woods.

I'm coming, Ember.

Luxray triumphantly emerged from the conquered lair that had once been the mightiest stronghold of the West Side, enjoying the feeling of final victory over his enemies, though he was still slightly disgusted about failing to kill Absol once again. Luxray was soon flanked by Gunny and Ampharos, his last two chief Hunting Leaders in the army.

"How is our success aboveground?" he asked Gunny.

"Same as our success below," Gunny replied. "The West Side has been wiped out completely."

"Any sign of Absol?"

"No, sir. If he took the secret tunnel out of Houndoom's city, he's long gone by now."

Luxray scowled. "Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter, considering all we've won. But if you do see him or Ember, kill them without hesitation, or better yet, bring them to me."

"Understood, sir."

Ampharos looked away. "Sir, permission to speak freely?"

"Denied," Gunny said curtly.

"Now, now, let's not be terse," Luxray chided him calmly. "We've just won the greatest battle in the history of the East Side. I think everyone should get to be a part of it today. Continue, Ampharos."

"May I speak with you in private, sir?" she asked.

"If you have something of importance to say, I think we'd both like to hear it," Luxray said. "Speak now."

"Sir, this attack, while successful, was the most reckless and costly move we could have made," Ampharos said quietly. "Our army has been reduced to a twelfth of its former size. We've lost more good Pokémon than these buildings have lost bricks. I think this whole invasion was a mistake, an unnecessary rush to end the war that was ours in the long run anyway."

Luxray chuckled slightly. "I understand what you're saying about the risks, but I fail to see the problem. Our army may have been substantially weakened by this maneuver, but there are no other immediate threats for us to face, so what have we lost?"

Ampharos stopped and turned to Luxray, wide-eyed.

"We've lost more noble soldiers in one day than we have in the space of the entire war, that's what we've lost!" she said, a little louder than she'd intended.

Gunny noticeably winced. Luxray merely remained eerily silent.

"We came into this fight with brave soldiers who were willing to lay down their lives for our cause," she continued. "How can their deaths mean so little to you? Are they nothing more than pawns to be thrown away for the sake of convenience?"

"Of course they are," Luxray replied evenly. "They all knew that when they joined our service. I would've thought you'd learned that by now from your time in Houndoom's mines."

"If we had waited but another month before we launched this attack and given ourselves enough time to recover from the last battle, we could have defeated Houndoom with as little as ninety Pokémon lost instead of nine hundred!" Ampharos persisted, earning another wince from Gunny. "The West Side may not have been ready for this attack, but neither were we! You call it victory, but who's left to share in the triumph but the rows of corpses lining the streets? We're as dead as the West Side!"

"Wrong," Luxray said sharply. "The ones who give the orders in the chain of command are the ones who embody our cause. The leaders are the ones who formed the army in the first place and founded their ideals, and as long as we live, the East Side will never die. The dead soldiers among our numbers are nothing more than tools to further our cause, their only purpose being to obey orders, something you could learn from."

"And when the orders given are foolish wastes of life?"

Luxray nodded slowly. "You know, Ampharos, I think I will have that word in private with you now. Gunny, why don't you go and check on our supply lines?"

Gunny hesitated. "Sir, I think I should—"

"That was not a question, soldier," Luxray snapped.

Startled, Gunny quickly saluted and left without another word. Luxray slowly turned back to Ampharos, his eyes narrowing.

"Tell me, Ampharos, what do you think of Gunny?" he asked.

Ampharos was taken aback. "Well, what does-"

"I think he's a difficult person to deal with, but he's an excellent officer who almost singlehandedly brought down Houndoom's army from the inside. And do you know why? Because he obeys his orders without question. Now, you said that this early attack was a mistake. That was incorrect."

Luxray suddenly turned and used Discharge, focusing its beam of energy toward four large houses still standing near the middle of the plaza. The buildings vanished almost instantly, mortar and rubble flying in all directions from the blast. Several East Side agents cried out and ducked for cover to avoid the falling bricks and stone. Luxray then calmly looked back at Ampharos.

"That was a mistake," he said calmly. "Now, do I need to give you an example of intentional?"

Ampharos swallowed hard, looking down at her feet. "…No, sir."

"I thought not. Now, don't you ever question my orders or backtalk me in front of another commander again. Skilled commanders are scarce so this is your first, only, and last chance for redemption. If Arcanine and his last commander aren't found and captured within two days, I'm going to blame you. And I'm going to kill you. Understood?"

"Yes…sir."

"Good," Luxray said, jerking his head to the side. "Dismissed."

Ampharos silently turned and left the area. Luxray was about to leave as well, when he suddenly saw Gunny running back up to him.

"I thought I told you to vanish," Luxray barked.

"Sorry, sir, but I thought I should report that the rampant forest fire has ended," Gunny replied. "I also heard word from the scouts that something very interesting was found in the burned out woods."

Luxray leapt up to the top of the highest nearby hill in the city, looking out over the dead forest in the distance. His eyes shimmered, the myriads of trees and rocks becoming hollow and transparent in his vision as he scanned the woods for whatever Gunny was talking about. After a few moments of looking, he saw a lone figure lying on the ground a few miles away, just outside the forest. His mouth slowly twisted into a smile as he recognized who it was.

"Perfect," he said. "I was afraid we wouldn't be dealing with that loose end today."

The inky darkness and head-throbbing one felt after being knocked out was something Arcanine was unaccustomed to. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd been knocked out in a fight; he wasn't even sure if he ever was, until now. As he struggled to open his eyes and combat the dizziness and pain, he slowly stretched out his limbs to see if anything was broken. He felt several sharp pangs in his legs and sides as he did so. Nothing was fractured, but he knew his body would be nightmarishly sore for the rest of the day.

Once his vision finally cleared, Arcanine slowly began to rise to his feet. He remembered battling Ember and being poisoned, and he'd eventually lost his strength and fallen unconscious. So why was he still alive…? Arcanine took a few steps forward, no longer feeling any effects from poison surging through his body as he did so. Had Ember spared his life? Why would she do that? Had she learned nothing? She was supposed to finish off her opponent!

Arcanine let out a groan as he walked around a bit, his aching, stinging limbs pleading him not to all the while. He ignored them and looked out into the distance, seeing the first rays of sunlight peeking out over the horizon. Arcanine had rarely ever lost a fight, but when he did, he knew it was always for a reason. Ember had earned her freedom, and he would allow her to have it. It was probably too late to use her ability to fight the East Side anymore anyway.

Arcanine knew he needed to get back to the West Side and help fight in whatever way he could. Perhaps there was still time—

"If I were you, I wouldn't take another step."

Arcanine froze. He slowly turned around, finding himself face-to-face with Luxray and ten Magnezone. The East Side agents quickly encircled him, cutting off all possible escape routes. If only he still had Power Points for Extremespeed!

"They say that the bigger they are, the harder they fall," Luxray mused. "You certainly were big, perhaps the biggest. I was honestly worried we wouldn't get you, but no one can escape my eyes in the end."

Arcanine was about to make a sharp reply, but the comeback died from his lips as he saw another Pokémon walk out from behind the circle of Magnezone and stand beside Luxray. For a few more moments, his mind simply couldn't register it. And yet, in a disgusting way, it began to make sense.

"Please tell me you're Luxray's prisoner too," he tried, already knowing the answer.

Gunny shook his head. "I appreciated your friendship, but war has a funny way of making friends less valuable over time. At least it served its purpose."

"So, after all that garbage you were always spouting about our ideals, all the years we spent as friends, you still can just betray us all in the blink of an eye?"

At this, Luxray chuckled. "Betray you? How sad. Gunny has been our spy—our Guest- the entire time!"

Gunny nodded in mock-sadness. "It's not that I didn't care about you, Otachi, and Shiftry, it's just…I didn't care."

"So, Ember was telling the truth after all," Arcanine muttered. "You two-faced bastard."

"Ha! Look who's calling who two-faced!" Gunny scoffed. "I seem to recall Houndoom not factoring very high in your plans to take over his army in the end. It's just the way life works; it's all one big pyramid, and those who are the smartest can make their way to the top; everyone else is beneath them. In war, you do whatever it takes to reach the top, just like you wanted to do with Houndoom, and like I did with you."

"So, you're the one responsible for our defeat," Arcanine said in a tone that would have made Houndoom wince. "I assume we did lose, since the East Side had all our tactical information at their disposal thanks to you."

"Oh, yes, the West Side is destroyed, along with your sad dreams about making a better world for Pokémon. To think, you had so much power coming your way, and yet it was all lost to you in so little time. It would almost be funny, if it weren't so pathetic."

Luxray glanced back and forth, as if searching for something, then walked up and stood in front of Arcanine, locking eyes.

"We saw Drought activate for a brief time outside the city," he said. "Since you were out here, I can only assume your Drought Ninetails was with you. Where is she now?"

Arcanine smirked. "Oh, don't you know? I thought nothing could escape your eyes."

Luxray's expression darkened ever-so-slightly. "You're sounding pretty cocky for a dead Pokémon."

"You too," Arcanine shot back. "Tell me, how is you condition? I hear Life Orb shards in the body are a painful way to die."

"That's a pretty nice Life Orb you have right there," Luxray remarked. "If you want, I can show you just how painful."

A sudden yell of pain made Arcanine and Luxray start. The two turned and saw a small group of Conkeldurr and Electivire approaching them, carrying a chained prisoner. Cries of 'let me go!' and 'I'll kill you!' could be heard from their captive. Once the Magnezone finally parted enough for a better view, Arcanine couldn't help a sharp intake of breath.

"Sir, we caught this Pokémon a while ago near the edge of the forest," one of the Conkeldurr reported. "She took down seventeen of us, but we finally got her with a few solid hits, and the rest was easy."

Luxray raised an eyebrow. "You guys just might be Hunting Leaders. You actually captured a fleeing Hydreigon? I can't even imagine that being possible without an army of Ice Pokémon."

"Well, sir, she wasn't fleeing. She was actually heading right towards you. Another few minutes of tearing through our ranks, and she would have reached your location."

"Impressive," Luxray muttered. "She was no-doubt trying to rescue Arcanine, though it amazes me how loyal one commander could be to her CO."

"Otachi, how could you do something so stupid?" Arcanine demanded, stricken. "Now we're both doomed! Why didn't you leave when you had the chance like I told you to?"

Otachi briefly met Arcanine's gaze. " 'Oops,' right? I guess I should have just left you to die, huh?"

Luxray's grin slowly widened. "Ah, now I understand. How touching."

Ignoring him, Arcanine moved toward Otachi, but a threatening crackle of energy from the surrounding Magnezone made him stop. He then turned to Luxray, trying to mask his growing anxiety.

"Luxray, let her go," he said quickly. "I'll give you whatever information about the West Side you want if you let her live."

"Nice try, Arcanine, but the West Side is dead. What information could you possibly give us that matters?" Luxray chuckled. "Still, I suppose she could be of more use to us as a commodity than a corpse. Put her with the other prisoners 'till we find a use for her."

The East Side agents tried to drag Otachi off, but she suddenly jerked away from them and flew over to Arcanine, facing Luxray at his side.

"My fate will be the same as his," she declared. "You'll have to kill us both."

"Otachi, what are you doing?!" Arcanine barked.

Otachi turned to him, smiling sadly. "All I ever wanted was a peaceful life with you, Arcanine. We couldn't have it here—the gangs made sure of that—but maybe we can have it in the next world. But I won't leave you to die alone."

Taken aback, Arcanine looked into Otachi's eyes, seeing the same look she'd always had whenever she saw him. The same love for him was still there, unshaken even by all the times he'd rejected her. In that moment, he realized how poorly he'd treated her in the past, how little love he'd returned to her after he'd joined Houndoom.

"Otachi, go with Luxray," Arcanine pleaded softly. "I don't want you to die for me. I'm not…I'm not worth that."

"You are to me," she replied quietly. "I may not have been your favorite in the end, Arcanine, but you were always mine. That's all that matters."

"Yes, yes, very sweet," Luxray said dryly. "Sadly, I'm not one for drama. Kill them both."

Arcanine and Otachi braced themselves for their final battle as the Magnezone circle closed in, shimmering with electric energy. Two of the metal monsters prepared to fire first…when Gunny suddenly ran forward and used Drain Punch, knocking one of them out! Arcanine watched in awe as Gunny turned and smashed the second one with another Drain Punch, sending it flying backwards.

"Otachi, quick, cover me!" Gunny yelled.

Surprised but goaded into action, Otachi flew over to Gunny to assist him. Arcanine was about to help, but something was wrong. Why wasn't Luxray doing anything? Suddenly, Arcanine realized the truth.

"Otachi, don't!" he yelled. "It's a trick—"

But he was too late. Once Otachi came close enough, Gunny suddenly sprang at her and used Drain Punch. He struck her right in the neck, a killing blow. Otachi gagged and clutched her throat, desperately trying to take in air from her smashed windpipe. Her shoulders began to sag and her desperate gasps for breath slowly ceased as she fell from the air. Gunny landed first, grinning wickedly.

"I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself," he said gleefully. "Sorry about the Magnezone, Boss."

Luxray shrugged. "She would have taken down more if you hadn't."

Arcanine rushed forward and dove underneath Otachi, softening the impact, though it would do no good. He twisted his body and caught her before she slid to the ground, gently lifting her head up to meet his gaze. Despite her obvious pain, she gave him a small smile.

"A-Arcanine," she choked out with her last breath. "I…I'm so…so sorry…I…love you…"

Those were the final words that would escape from Otachi's damaged windpipe. Her eyes slowly glazed over and her breathing stilled. After only a few short moments, she had died in Arcanine's arms. For the first time in many years, Arcanine felt tears beginning to form in his eyes. Why hadn't he been able to give her what she'd given him? Why was he incapable of returning her love? He had tried for so long to love her back, but his iron heart had never permitted the emotion once he became a soldier instead of a person. Arcanine cursed himself for choosing his army over his dearest companion, and he cursed Houndoom for changing him so drastically in the first place.

Suddenly, Arcanine heard a sound that stabbed into him like icicles, and was equally cold and merciless.

Laughter.

He slowly turned to see Gunny laughing at him, sneering at Otachi's corpse as though the murder was some kind of joke.

"How did you always put it, Arcanine? 'A casualty on a list of casualties?' You seem awfully upset for someone who lost just another soldier."

Hatred was a powerful, all-consuming feeling that only the most wronged, the most betrayed people could truly feel. It could rarely be abated, controlled, or compromised, and it could only lead to one inevitable outcome.

And it was true hatred that Arcanine now felt toward his former friend. Gunny had used their years of friendship to destroy everything Arcanine had held dear, and now he'd murdered the one closest to him in the entire world. Gunny was standing there, mocking him and jeering at Otachi's death. At last, Arcanine understood how Absol must have felt when his old mate was murdered.

"Now, then, I think that's about enough of this," Luxray said evenly. "Please kill Arcanine now."

As the Magnezone drew in close, Arcanine kept his eyes on Gunny, who was also approaching. Arcanine still had one Close Combat left, and he knew just who to give it to.

"Hasta la vista, Arcanine," Gunny said, preparing Drain Punch. "Give my regards to Shiftry."

With every ounce of speed he'd acquired over the years in the West Side, Arcanine leapt past the Magnezone, diving into Gunny and using Close Combat, beating away at the traitor with everything he had. He bit into his throat, clawed out his eyes, torched his body, and unleashed all the hatred boiling in his gut to fuel his all-out attack. Gunny screamed as Arcanine ripped through blood and muscle, smashing his bones and tearing off his enemy's limbs in the few seconds he had left.

Recovering from their brief shock at Arcanine's sudden move, the rest of the Magnezone fired a cascade of Thunderbolts, electrocuting Arcanine, who continued to tear away at Gunny with his last breaths, ignoring the pain as long as he could until it consumed him.

Finally, Arcanine's strength gave out, and he began to sink into the black abyss of death as the Magnezone continued to blast away at him. Eventually, he no longer even felt the pain from their attacks as he drifted further and further away.

I'll see you soon, Otachi.

Finally, cold silence reigned once again in the dead forest. Luxray glanced at Arcanine's corpse, surprised that the West Side commander could have dealt death so quickly and thoroughly in the time he had left. He then looked at Gunny, whose body was mangled beyond recognition. It sickened him to lose Gunny, his oldest and closest companion, the only one he could come close to calling a friend. What a waste. Still, he supposed that was just the way life worked.

"Well, that was uglier than expected," Luxray muttered. "Get rid of these bodies. We're done here."

Ember stood at the route leading to Rypherior's cavern for some time. There had been a time when she was terrified of the mere thought of those caves, but she knew that its dark depths now led to her new life of freedom from the gangs. Or rather, her old life.

She barely noticed that she wasn't the slightest bit tired; after having healed herself from the fight with Arcanine, crossing the rest of the distance had been no problem. There was a time when running so far would have left her winded and weary, but that was a time long past. It would still probably take a few more days to get there, and that was assuming she didn't run into trouble on the way, but she was confident it wouldn't be a hard trip.

At last, her life was in her own hands again. Absol had bought her freedom with his own life, and she had a duty to him not to waste it. Whether she decided to go to Umbra's town or to return to her beloved trainer, she would make the most of the rest of her life. Even now, pangs of grief burned through her at the thought of Absol truly being dead, especially since it was her own fault in a way. But Absol had told her to move on, so she would. But deep in her heart, she would always carry the memories of the times they'd shared together before the gangs tore them apart.

And now, Ember's final journey awaited her beyond the mountain. It was time for her to find her place in the world, be it in the wild or in the human realm. With the bloody war behind her and the painful memories struggling to keep up, she ventured down the long route, with nothing but her uncertainty and her hope for the future as a companion.

One way or another, she was homeward bound.

And Thats it. PirinceOfPuddles here, glad to report that the longest arc in all of Wild Pokemon is done. All of the victories, and all of the loses. I was planning on spending a few days to do general clean up on the other chapters. This would involve small changes and adding in all the italics I ignored for the sake of getting these up on time. That should be fair since you guys are spoiled with ten thousand word daily.

The gang wars were one hell of a feel trip. Yes, putting feel instead of field was done on purpose. This was an emotional roller coaster. It was somewhat of a gamble to try to make a meaningful arc instead of some generic Mr. Evil getting stopped by the invincible heroes. Even if I don't have to time to respond I do look at all feedback. I really value in depth and meaningful comments, even if they are not 100% positive.

Keep checking Wild Pokemon because next time will be...

Part IV of IV: Ember the Wild Pokémon

Chapter 23: Forging Their Own Victory Road


	23. Forging Their Own Victory Road

Part IV of IV: Ember the Wild Pokémon

Chapter 23: Forging Their Own Victory Road

"Is that them?" a young trainer with an orange cap and vest asked.

A tall, heavyset man with six Ultra Balls on his belt nodded, looking out over the cliff as well. He and several other trainers in their group watched the myriads of Electric Pokémon moving about in the old mining town, moving supplies, tending to wounded, and doing other things that Pokémon weren't supposed to know how to do.

"They're definitely the ones," said a brown-haired woman holding a leather briefcase. "This large gang of Pokémon have been rampaging through the region and taking over cities with low populations. A small town just west of here was taken and nearly destroyed by them, though there aren't as many Pokémon now as there were before."

A grim-faced man with a Rypherior at his side scowled as he watched the occupying force of Pokémon in town.

"How are they doing this?" he muttered. "They're acting like a military unit or something. Look there; that big, black one looks like it's giving out orders to the others. Wild Pokémon don't take over towns and form armies! Pokemon are supposed to be dumb animals that roam around routes for us to capture!"

"Apparently, these ones learn fast," the brown-haired woman replied, drawing a Dusk Ball from her briefcase. "Trainers have tried to drive them out of other cities before, but they're fighting back like an organized militia. If we're going to get rid of them once and for all, we need to be ready for the worst."

"Worst?!" the heavyset man shouted. "They're Pokémon, for god sake! We beat them up with their own kind every day, and then we capture them to beat up more! How can they possibly put up this much of a fight against us?"

"Maybe they're just sick of the way they're treated every day," the boy in orange suggested. "I mean, how would you like getting stuffed in a ball until it's time to smash your brothers?"

"Oh, who cares why they're doing it? All that matters is stopping them before it gets any worse," the woman snapped.

Near the front of the dozens of trainers watching the city from the cliffs, a brown-haired girl in her late teens who wore a green cap, a red vest, and a green-and-white trainer bag stepped forward. She reached into her pack and pulled out an old Poke Ball, pushing the button and activating it. A black Charizard appeared in a flash of light, and she swiftly climbed on its back.

"Then let's show them why we're the dominant species," she said.

 

In the nigh-infinite, blackened depths of Rypherior's cavern—which couldn't really be called that anymore, since Rypherior was long dead—an Electivire, a Jolteon, and a Magnezone guarded the main passage between the east and west ends of the region. The trio of East Side agents had the duty of making sure no fleeing West Side agents escaped to the now-peaceful half of the map, and they steadfastly took to their duty. They had a patience that rivaled the mountain itself, an unshakable fortitude and perseverance that withstood the endless passage of time.

"I'm bored," the Jolteon whined. "It's been days since Ampharos stuck us in this hole for mouthing off to her. No one is going to come through here. We should have been helping in the final fight with the West Side, not guarding a stupid mountain!"

Electivire sighed. "Look, we all know how crafty people like Houndoom are. He and his inner circle probably took the first chance they could to escape the city, and if they come through here, we gotta be ready for them. Get it?"

Jolteon groaned loudly, the noise making a slight echo against the cave walls. "Yeah, that's easy for the people who have extra rations to say. Luxray and his guys have enough food to last for months; we're stuck down here in this stink hole with stale bread, stringy salt beef, and a five bottles of "Fresh Water," which looks like it's been stale for weeks."

"Four bottles," Electivire muttered. "I just drank one."

"ENOUGH," Magnezone's metallic voice boomed, bouncing to and fro along the walls of the cave. "NO MORE COMPLAINTS. FOCUS ON THE TASK AT HAND."

Jolteon merely sighed. It would be useless to argue with a machine. What ticked him off was that since Magnezone was a mechanical 'Pokémon,' he didn't need food or rest, and yet he had the gall to ridicule both him and Electivire for their suffering.

"Well, we won't have to worry about it for too much longer," Electivire murmured. "Hopefully, Ampharos and the rest of the boys will relieve us soon, and we can—"

Suddenly, the cavern room was flooded with an incredible burst of light. Jolteon and Electivire shielded their eyes, while Magnezone merely switched optic modes to accommodate the sudden change in lighting. The whole cave now shone like the sun, nearly blinding the two pure Electric types.

"What the heck is going on?" Electivire yelled. "I can't see a—"

Electivire was sharply cut off as his body became enveloped in flames. His screams soon died out as he collapsed to the rock floor, still bathed in fire.

Before either agent could react, Jolteon was suddenly burned by a Will-o-wisp, the flames scorching his quill-like fur. He bolted back and forth through the room while shrieking in pain, both trying to hit whatever Pokémon was behind this and to put the flames out. However, he was suddenly stopped by a wall of flame, which soon enveloped him and killed him even faster than Electivire.

Magnezone finally spotted the perpetrator through the haze of light. The enemy was a Ninetails with only eight tails, an odd sight. Realizing this must be a surprise West Side attack, Magnezone fired a Thunderbolt at the Ninetails.

Despite his solid accuracy, the Ninetails moved like the wind and avoided the bolts of energy, which vanished into the tunnel behind her. Magnezone suddenly found himself bathed in the same flames as his subordinates, his systems failing faster than he could process. His vision faded to static as his main engine shut down, ending his 'life.'

At the end of the tunnel, Ember sighed, both in mild relief that she'd finally reached the end of the cavern, and in exhaustion that she'd had to fight so much to get through it. She was getting tired of having to plow through gang agents wherever she went. At least it was almost over. Ember deactivated Drought, returning the cavern to its dark, dormant state.

She carefully stepped around the last few blind corners in case of ambush, soon seeing the warm glow of the outside world shine through the entrance. She eagerly—but cautiously—stepped through it and back into the eastern half of the region. It had been so long since the last time she'd been here, though she remembered it all so clearly. Now that she no longer had Absol with her, she would have to fend for herself until she found Rose again.

Ember unslung and opened her trainer bag, grateful that she still had Umbra's map of the region inside. She rolled it open and examined it. She'd visited nearly every city and route in the entire region now. There was only one place left to look. She saw a small town at the very tip of the eastern end of the region, and though Umbra's scribbles made the name impossible to make out, it looked like a fine and robust city. It was the best—and last—place to search for her beloved master.

But first, she needed to find some food. Ember looked around the shining, humid route she was in, putting away the map. At her right was the path that led to the stunningly beautiful beach she and Absol had relaxed in before passing through Rypherior's cavern; perhaps she would head there first for old time's sake.

It would be the perfect temperature there, since the longest spring of her life had finally transitioned into summer and was gracing the lands in its warmth and unrestrained sunshine. The country was shimmering gently in a peaceful haze, having bathed delicately in the dew-laden dawn and now blossoming through high sunny noontides.

As she headed for the beach, Ember realized that she'd been in the wild for almost a full year now. Aside from the gang wars and being hunted by trainers, her experiences in the wild and her days journeying through the region had been the best time of her life. Absol had taught her so much, and he'd made her feel at home in a completely different world. All in all, despite most trainers and gangs doing their best to destroy it, the wild truly was a beautiful place.

She would truly, deeply miss it when she returned to Rose.

 

Another four buildings demolished and twenty Pokémon beaten to death or captured in Ultra Balls marked the fall of the East Side's secondary defensive lines. Endless groups of competitive, tournament-grade trainers were marching their way through Luxray's armies, tearing through the mining town and decimating the gang.

The East Side was putting up a great struggle, but they had little chance against the army of humans. The trainers sent in multiple Ground Pokémon to deal with all the Electric types, demolishing dozens of them at a time with a single Earthquake, usually destroying several buildings at once in the process.

The whole city was also becoming engulfed in a Sandstorm, reducing the East Side's chances of victory further. With Politoed long dead they had no way to stop it. All the Ground Pokémon used the ideal weather conditions to plow their way through the enemy even faster, and their trainers wore face masks and\or sunglasses to guard against it, their concealed faces giving them an even more eerie and frightening presence to the defending Pokémon.

Rows and rows of slaughtered Electric and Fighting Pokémon lined the streets, even more so because they hadn't even buried the dead from their final battle with the West Side. There was hardly a place one could even walk without treading on a dead gang member. Luxray himself was nowhere to be found, and many agents had already lost hope without their hunting leaders to guide them.

There was even fighting well outside the city too. Many Pokémon had tried to escape the slaughter by running through the dead forest, but powerful trainers had been lying in wait for any Pokémon trying to flee, and had soon ambushed and overpowered them by the dozens. The dead, grey trees were painted red with more blood than could ever be washed away. The once-beautiful woods had become a nightmarish wasteland that would never be visited in good spirits again.

Piles and piles of dead or dying Pokémon were scattered here and there among the dry trees. Near a particularly large pile, two of the ambushing trainers paused to take a look at their Poke Radars before turning to each other.

"I think that's all of 'em," said one wearing a grey cap and jacket. "We're getting some faint signatures here and there, but I think they're just dying Pokémon that haven't quite snuffed it yet."

"Agreed," said one in a black Kevlar vest. "We should get back to the others. I think Rose and Velour's weather teams have helped our groups wipe out the other Pokémon around the cliffs, too. Let's make sure none got away."

With that, the two trainers headed out of the woods, leaving behind their trail of destruction without a second thought. There was a long, long silence in the forest where not even a groan of pain could be heard from the dying Pokémon nearby.

Suddenly, a faint shuffling sound broke the somber silence engulfing the woods. A blue-and-white Pokémon pushed his way out from under the largest pile of bodies, shaking himself off and shuddering slightly.

"I thought they'd never leave," he muttered, nearly gagging and heaving under the constant, overpowering stench of death.

Absol looked back and forth, moving silently between the eerie, crooked grey trees, making sure there were no other trainers nearby who hadn't left yet. He had to find a way out of this death trap of a forest and back onto the main route leading to Rypherior's mountain. He quickly moved along the charred trail through the woods, carefully avoiding the rivers of East Side corpses everywhere.

Despite all the wrong they'd done, even the East Side might not have deserved this. Still, it was probably for the best. Absol only hoped that Kala had taken his advice and escaped before this happened. He couldn't bear it if he saw her limp, motionless form lying among all the others, littering the ground as just another victim of humanity's apathy and Luxray's insanity.

Absol snapped out of his thoughts when he saw two bright colors amongst the grey trees and dead grounds. He snuck around past the trees to get a better view while being careful to remain out of sight. He saw two more trainers wearing bright red-and-blue outfits, each holding Poke Radars. Absol crept along at a Slugma's pace, knowing that if he moved even slightly too quickly, the radars would pick up his movements and they'd kill him. Or worse, capture him and use him to fight the other escapees.

Neither trainer seemed to notice him, as they both were pointing their Poke Radars in different directions. As long as he kept moving slowly, they wouldn't—

"I got one!"

Absol was suddenly grabbed from behind by a Scizor, which clamped his sharp claws around his neck, drawing blood and choking him. Absol gagged and wheezed for breath, trying to break free of the metallic bug's iron grip. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a trainer in a yellow sport's jacket pull out an Ultra Ball and aim it at him.

In a moment of desperation, Absol kicked off the ground and slammed Scizor back into one of the dead trees, smashing through the rotted bark like Styrofoam. That alone wasn't enough to break its grip, but it did allow him to twist his head around slightly and torch Scizor right in the face with Flamethrower, instantly knocking it out.

"What are you waiting for? Blast him!" The red-vested trainer yelled.

The trainer in blue, who was now with an Alakazam, hesitated slightly.

"But there's only one," he said to the other. "It's not a big threat, and Velour said we need to—"

"To hell with Velour! We can't let any of these monsters get away! Blast him!"

Goaded into action, the blue-jacket trainer ordered his Alakazam to use Focus Blast. However, Absol rushed at him with Sucker Punch, nailing the Psychic Pokémon right on the head and knocking it out. He then darted aside to avoid the Ultra Ball thrown by the trainer in the sport's jacket and bolted away from the trio.

Absol ran as fast as inhumanly possible, hoping the Poke Radars would soon lose track of him once he was out of range. He heard several Pokeballs activating, followed by angry shouts and roars. He dashed and weaved between the trees, hoping to lose his pursuers with complicated moves. A sudden hiss made him start, and he saw a tree shatter into splinters as it was struck by an Ice Beam. It was either a stray shot, or they still knew where he was.

Eventually, Absol found a large lake at the edge of the forest, just outside the range of the previous forest fire. He quickly held his breath and dove into the water, swimming well below the surface. Trainers wouldn't search for a grassland Pokémon like him in water, Poke Radars or no. He vaguely heard muffled footsteps nearby and saw three shadows glide across the water as the trainers ran past him. They must have already recalled their Pokémon, or there would have been more shadows.

After holding his breath for another ten seconds to make sure none of the trainers had stayed behind or doubled back, he cautiously and quietly surfaced, trying to take in air as silently as possible. The three trainers were gone, and the area was silent again. After another few moments, Absol climbed out of the water and shook himself off.

It was time to make himself scarce, or he'd never catch up with Ember. Once he found the right trail again, Absol sprinted out of the dead forest before more trainers decided to pop up and slow him down.

 

As the flock of bird Pokémon scattered to the skies, littering the ground with their multicolored feathers, Ember dove at the last squawking Pelipper, catching it between her teeth and biting its neck to end the pain. Sighing, she shook the feathers off her fur and left that half of the beach to find some firewood, the bird still in her teeth. Catching her own game wasn't quite as easy without Absol to help her do the trick, but at least she could manage for a while with what she was picking up.

Ember eventually found a large, suitable log with a few breakable twigs and sticks nearby. She set down the bird and began tearing off the branches with her teeth, dropping them onto the sand in a large pile and setting them ablaze with Will-o-wisp. She had no need to activate Drought to help the fire, since the summer sunlight at the beach was already more than strong enough.

Several times throughout the day, Ember had seen Pokémon trainers scrambling along the path she'd taken, heading for Rypherior's mountain either by land or while riding a flying Pokémon. She'd hidden in whatever cover she could find and risked as good a view of them as possible. They appeared to be competitive battlers, most likely from the nearby tournaments or Battle Tower. She'd hoped Rose might be among them, but she hadn't seen her yet. But whatever the trainers were doing, it must have been pretty urgent for them all to head to the western half of the region at once. She could only guess that it must have something to do with the gangs.

As Ember cooked her latest catch, she found it incredibly difficult not to think about all the times she'd enjoyed a meal around a campfire with Absol. She violently shook her head to clear her thoughts, almost causing her to drop her food into the fire. She didn't want to look back on the memories of all she'd lost. She had to focus on the present now. That's what Absol would have wanted anyway.

As she took another bite out of her roasted game, she began hearing numerous faint noises in the distance. The crackling of the fire was making it harder to hear them, so she took a few steps away from it, her ears raising up as she listened carefully. At first, it sounded like more birds squawking. However, as the noise grew slightly louder, Ember finally recognized it.

Screams.

Startled, Ember ran toward the noise, which became clearer and clearer by the second. It was the sound of dozens of Pokémon screaming and crying out in terror and pain. As she closed the distance between her and the cries, she also heard several loud crashes and explosions. Could the gangs have travelled back to the east side of the region? Or was it some battle between tribes of wild Pokémon?

Ember exited the beach and ran through the small woods beyond, the sound becoming almost ear-piercing. Finally, she reached a wide open field filled with tall grass, and she saw the source of the screams and blasts.

In the middle of the largest stretch of tall grass, multiple trainers were viciously attacking uncounted hordes of wild Pokémon. Ember quickly evaluated the situation in her mind. There were four trainers in all, and they didn't look like competitive battlers, since they were using far more typical and low-tier Pokémon than any tournament trainers would, such as Gastrodon, Staraptor, Skuntank, and Carnivine.

The pokemon they were attacking weren't from the East or West Sides; they were just typical wild pokemon that were probably going about their daily business before being attacked. A few of them were strong enough to fight the trainers, like Ferrothorn, Skarmory, and Gliscor, but most of them were just weak and common Pokémon like Cherrim and Sunflora. For the most part, they were helpless against the humans.

Ember knew they wouldn't last another minute against the trainers alone. She activated Drought and rushed at the first trainer, a dark-skinned man in a blue denim jacket. The man saw her and ordered his Carnivine to attack, but Ember roasted it with Fire Blast before it could even move. The trainer reached for his belt to draw another Pokeball, but Ember moved forward threateningly and allowed a few flames to trickle out of her mouth, letting him know that would be a bad career move.

Apparently realizing a few more caught pokemon wasn't worth getting torched alive, the trainer turned and ran off, pulling out a bicycle he somehow managed to fit into his backpack and riding away. With that, Ember turned to the others. One of the other three trainers had seen the dark-skinned man's quick defeat at her hands, and he sent his Staraptor flying at her with Brave Bird.

Ember was unable to move quickly enough to avoid the bird's incredible speed, and it rammed right into her with the double-edged move. It gave her a nasty sting, but she'd taken far worse blows in the past. Apparently, the Staraptor hadn't, since the recoil alone was already sending it staggering about in pain. Ember quickly finished it off with Psyshock. The orange-vested trainer tried to grab another Pokeball, but Ember launched a Fire Blast, burning the ground at his feet and sending him running away in fear.

Two down, two to go. Ember turned and saw the wild Ferrothorn battling the trainers' Skuntank, and he clearly had the edge against the trainer's pokemon in type.

The wild Skarmory was fighting the other trainer's Gastrodon, though he was having more trouble damaging the powerful Water-type tank, and Gastrodon was doing bad damage to all the wild pokemon with moves like Surf. Ember quickly ran to Skarmory's aid, blasting the Gastrodon with Psyshock. Skarmory followed it up with Wing Attack, a fairly weak move, but powerful enough to finish off the weakened Gastrodon.

Soon, the groups of wild pokemon drove off the remaining trainers, who ran off faster than a burned Farfetch'd, tails between their legs. The wild pokemon whooped and cheered their victory as the humans disappeared behind the trees. Ember stopped to take a breath, opening her trainer bag and using some of the numerous PP restorers she had left.

The two strongest wild pokemon, Ferrothorn and Skarmory, were the first to turn to her. Ember noticed that they both were wearing odd yellow ribbons, as well as all the other pokemon in this group. She realized with some surprise that they were the exact same type of ribbons worn by the pokemon in Umbra's town.

"Thanks for the assist," said Ferrothorn. "I've never seen someone pack so much punch in one blow."

"I've had a little prior training," Ember replied evenly. "How many were killed or captured?"

Their faces almost instantly fell. "At least ten of us were captured, and seven were killed in battle," Skarmory replied. "There's still about thirty of us left, and that's probably why we're still alive. Trainers don't usually expect to have to fight more than one or two pokemon at a time."

Ember glanced around at the remaining pokemon. Skarmory's estimate was about accurate, though there were only twenty seven pokemon left, mostly Grass, Flying, Rock, Water, and Bug types.

"How did you all know to come here and fight?" Ember asked. "No offense, but most wild pokemon don't see a trainer ambush coming until it's too late."

Skarmory glanced out at the fields. "None taken. Lately, pokemon trainers have been aggressively scouring the region, as if searching for targets to eliminate. We've set up our own sort of little refuge nearby, and when we saw a group of powerful trainers tearing through dozens of pokemon nearby, we decided to help out, just like you."

Ember nodded, remembering to deactivate Drought before she left. The moment the heavy sunlight faded behind the clouds, Ferrothorn jumped.

"Hey, wait a minute!" he sputtered. "I thought you were using Sunny Day! Your ability is Drought?!"

"Well, yeah," Ember replied, taken aback. "I'm a Drought Ninetails. I know Ninetails with that ability are really rare but—"

"We heard that Houndoom found a new Drought lead a few months back," Ferrothorn continued, his fervor growing. "He's been rising to even greater power since then, and his armies destroyed over half the region in their mad war! Are you her? Are you Houndoom's Drought Ninetails?"

Ember faltered, unable to think of a convincing lie. It was true; she was the Drought Ninetails who'd helped Houndoom cause so much destruction and grief for the past few months. It made her feel sick, and it put her in mortal danger now if she didn't choose her words carefully.

"I'm not with the West Side," she said firmly.

It was a true statement, and it might have worked. But Skarmory's keen, piercing eyes narrowed slightly the moment the words left her mouth.

"That sounded more like a dodge than an answer," he said calmly. "A defector could easily make that statement guiltlessly. Now, answer the question. Are you or were you Houndoom's Drought weapon?"

Ember groped for words as Skarmory held her gaze unflinchingly, his black eyes cutting through her like a knife. It was as if all her past sins were being laid bare before a cold, stern judge and everyone near him. She realized that, while she had tried to do good in the past, she'd also been forced to do much wrong under Houndoom's rule. She'd killed many pokemon whether they deserved it or not, and she'd given strength to the enemies of humans and pokemon alike. In the end, while she may have been forced to do it, she couldn't stand blamelessly in the face of her crimes. She held her head low to avoid Skarmory's callous gaze.

"Yes," she muttered almost inaudibly. "It was me."

The multitudes of surrounding pokemon began muttering amongst themselves, their faces contorting with shock and fear. Ferrothorn's eyes were filled with rage, while Skarmory was the only one who seemed completely calm and unsurprised.

"You heard her," Ferrothorn roared, silencing the crowd. "She's one of the killers responsible for the deaths of thousands and the fall of the region. Let's kill her now before she does any more damage!"

"Calm down, Tempest," Skarmory said. "She answered the question truthfully without lying about her intentions, and don't forget, she helped us fend off the trainers before."

Ferrothorn scoffed. "So what? She probably wants us to join the West Side, just like all the others! We've seen this game before!"

"No, I promise, I'm not with the West Side anymore!" Ember said, realizing her life was at stake now. "Please, I'm only trying to—"

"Enough!" Ferrothorn bellowed. "Are we just going to listen to more West Side lies so she can stab us in the back, or are we going to end this while we have the chance?!"

Ember looked at the crowd of pokemon, hoping they would see reason. But they were glaring venomously at her, obviously more inclined toward Ferrothorn's point of view. She was about to protest further, but it was hard to blame them for feeling that way. The West Side had done murderous and unforgivable things, and it would be incredibly hard to trust one of their top commanders, former or no.

Suddenly, Ferrothorn rocketed at her, slamming into her with Gyro Ball. The move had real power behind it; Ferrothorn could very well have been a competitively trained pokemon in the past. Ember fell backwards, her left side aching from where the spiked pokemon had rammed her. She was about to retaliate with Fire Blast, but she quickly caught herself and held back the move, remembering that Ferrothorn was both Grass and Steel type, doubly weak to Fire attacks. If she hit him with a full-force Fire Blast, he would almost certainly die instantly. She didn't want to kill him or any of the other wild pokemon. In their eyes, they were just defending themselves from a murdering monster.

The other twenty or so pokemon began advancing toward her, preparing their strongest attacks. To Ember's great dismay, even Skarmory was starting to join them, though he still seemed somewhat reluctant. She couldn't hope to survive a battle against twenty-seven pokemon, especially without taking their lives.

Seeing only one option left, Ember turned and ran back the way she came as quickly as possible, the myriads of vengeful wild pokemon taking up the hot pursuit. Skarmory tried to hamper her progress by littering the ground in front of her with Spikes, and though it hurt her paws quite a bit and drew blood several times, she managed to get past the trap and keep moving. Luckily, the spikes also slightly hindered her pursuers, buying her time.

"This is just not my day," Ember muttered as she fled for her life.

 

Finding Rypherior's mountain was turning out to be much harder than Absol had thought. If he hadn't been attacked by so many trainers, he could have reached it in less than a day, but the new battles between Luxray's gang and the humans were making it almost impossible to stay on the right track. It was quite impressive that the remnants of Luxray's cutthroats were even able to cause the trainers this much trouble.

If only I still had Umbra's map, I could find the right route in no time, he thought bitterly.

Still, he knew there was no point in dwelling on what he didn't have. Right now, he needed two things: a way to heal himself from all the damage he'd taken, and a map of some kind so he could find his way back. And both of those things could be found in one handy item: a trainer bag. He badly needed a new one.

Finding one would be no simple task, and taking it from a trainer would be even less simple, but it had to be done. He remembered the direction those two trainers were heading before he was ambushed by the third, and their conversation about meeting up with a larger group. He knew it would be his best—and probably only—opportunity to find a bag to nick. With that, he set off to find their tracks.

Absol moved with infinite caution when approaching the burned out woods again, knowing that there may yet be another trainer or two around to cause him trouble. It took nearly twenty minutes, but Absol finally saw the human tracks on the dry, cracked ground. He also faintly picked up the scent of the trainers, and began to follow their trail. What he was doing was incredibly risky, but it would be even riskier to travel the region without a map or any healing items. Besides, he was no stranger to eluding the eyes of trainers.

It was another full hour before the scent grew any stronger, and Absol occasionally had to stop and hunt for game to keep himself going. Still, he eventually smelled the familiar, unique scent of fire. A rising column of smoke soon appeared on the horizon, and once he made his way past the last of the trees in his way, he spotted a small campfire surrounded by a large group of trainers. The three trainers who had chased him before were also there, either adjusting their key items or talking to each other while they relaxed around the fire.

But most importantly, he noticed that most of them had taken off their trainer bags and set them on the ground nearby. That was only natural; humans couldn't always wear them, especially when relaxing, eating, or sleeping. He saw an excellent looking bag lying right next to a large briefcase at the edge of the camp. Now was his best and only chance. Moving with as much stealth and speed as the shadows around the campfire, Absol approached the gathering to nab his prize.

 

"And then, with a triumphant bellow, I charged into the town and sent Machamp to destroy the enemy," the short, bearded man recounted to his fellow trainers around the campfire. "I utterly demolished twenty of those Electric nightmares in as many minutes!"

Rose couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, Jerry, and then I saw twenty more of them knock you unconscious while two other trainers dragged you away from the battlefield."

"Well, every man has his limits," Jerry said unabashed. "And besides, momentarily fainting was a tactical maneuver to throw off the enemy, which I then proceeded to…"

While Jerry continued to regale the others (or more than likely, annoy them,) Rose took a moment to use the device on her Poke Balls to check on the health levels of her six main pokemon. Her Sun Team seemed still in fairly good condition, especially her starter, which she'd been lucky enough to migrate and EV train once she found out he had a perfect nature and IV count, not to mention shiny colors.

She could have sworn she heard a faint rustling behind her, but when she turned around, she saw nothing. It must just be the wind, she decided. After all, the winds had been so strong lately that she half expected a hurricane to form. Luckily, none did, though they would have to be careful as they continued their advance on this deadly gang of wild pokemon.

In fact, they would probably need to take a brief stop and a few marts or department stores later before continuing their attacks. They were running out of Ultra and Quick Balls to use on the enemy pokemon, and they would need dozens each to keep up. Rose reached for her trainer bag to check and see how many Ultra Balls she had left.

When she reached for her bag, however, her hand met thin air.

Rose looked down and saw that her trainer bag was gone. She looked back and forth around the campsite, but there was no sign of it. She waited for a moment's pause in Jerry's overdramatic storytelling before speaking up.

"Alright, very funny, guys," she said. "Where's my trainer bag?"

Nathaniel, the only man in the campsite who would wear a black Kevlar vest in the summer, looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, befuddled.

"My trainer bag," Rose emphasized tersely. "Who took it?"

Everyone else looked around and at each other, muttering confusedly.

"I don't think anyone has it," Jerry said hesitantly. "Maybe some wild pokemon carried it off while everyone else was enthralled by my tales of valor and strength? You should probably turn on your Poke Radar, just in case."

"My Poke Radar was in my trainer bag," Rose spat.

"Here, use mine," The woman sitting next to her said, reaching into her briefcase handing the radar to her.

Rose activated the machine, looking at the small black-and-green radar screen. For just a split second, she saw the faintest blip emerge on the grid, vanishing as quickly as it had appeared. That one mark told her all she needed to know. She stood up, grabbed her six main Poke Balls and strapped them onto her belt.

"You guys can hang out here," she said, gritting her teeth. "I'll take care of this."

 

Ember winced as yet another sharp spike, no-doubt fired by Skarmory, scratched her on the side while she fled her dogged pursuers. Some of the wild pokemon couldn't keep up with her, but she knew Skarmory and his fliers were following her by air, and Ferrothorn and his fastest fellow pokemon would have no trouble matching her speed in the grasslands.

Ember heard a loud whoosh and quickly dove to the side just as a Pidgeot shot down from the sky at her like a rocket, narrowly missing her with his Brave Bird attack. She then made a sharp turn through the woods to throw off her pursuers and give herself shelter from the aerial attacks. She tried to take confusing twists and turns between the trees, but the wild pokemon chasing her knew the area better and could still follow her with little trouble.

For a moment, Ember considered turning and launching an attack to slow them down, but her choices were extremely limited. Fire Blast would probably severely injure or kill the weaker or more vulnerable pokemon, Will-o-wisp would help very little against so many pokemon, and Toxic meant certain death. Her only aggressive option was Psyshock, and it was time to make use of it.

Once she found an opening, she quickly pivoted around and faced her aggressors. Ferrothorn was in the lead, followed and\or flanked by at least nine more pokemon of various types. She launched a Psyshock at Ferrothorn, and although it was weak to his type and didn't hurt much, it stunned him and made him stumble, causing the others to falter for a moment or even bump into him.

Ember then fired a second Psyshock at the base of a small tree, shattering it and causing the tree to collapse in front of them, blocking their path. Using the time she'd bought herself, Ember turned and bolted back down the trail. Skarmory and his airborne allies were still undoubtedly searching for her, so she had to hope these woods stretched for a long distance so she could remain under the cover of the trees.

No sooner had the thought entered her mind than the woods suddenly came to an end, and Ember cursed under her breath as she found herself back in the wide open plains. She considered doubling back to try and find another path through the forest, but Ferrothorn and his allies were still back there as well, no-doubt trying to cut off all possible escape routes for her.

Ember looked up and saw Skarmory flying overhead and littering the ground in front of her with Spikes again. She launched a Will-o-wisp up at him, burning the metallic raptor and causing him to fly further out of her range, which bought her the few extra seconds she needed to get off the wide-open route and into the tall, thick grass in the next path.

The tall grass gave her additional cover from the enemy's vision, but it still wouldn't be too hard for Skarmory's eyes in the sky to spot a Ninetails with eight tails. She had to find some deep, thick grove or tunnel to escape her followers before she took any more nasty hits. The Gyro Ball she'd taken from Ferrothorn was still tormenting her with throbbing pain for every step she took.

Finally, Ember reached the end of the fields of tall grass. Before her lied yet another accursed plain, another stretch for which she would be totally vulnerable. After a brief moment of hesitation, she rushed out into the field, hoping to reach the large forest on the other side before Skarmory could blast her from above.

Suddenly, Ember heard shouts and war cries at her left. Her stomach lurched when she turned her head and saw Ferrothorn's group running ahead of her from the left side of the plains. They'd circled around the route to intercept her! She ran for the forest with every last ounce of steam in her, but there was no way she could get there before Ferrothorn cut her off and blocked her path.

Just as it looked like there was no hope left, Ember noticed a large shape half-hidden behind a hill to her right. Once she ran ahead a bit further, the form became clear. It was an old cottage surrounded by trees and matted with moss here and there. It was her only salvation. She didn't like the idea of being trapped in there, but it would provide cover from Skarmory's aerial group, and she could hold the front entrance with little trouble.

She reluctantly rushed for the house and burst down the door; it wouldn't have held from the enemy's attacks anyway, and she needed to be able to see them coming. The living room was quite dark despite the natural sunlight creeping in from the cracked, filthy windows, so she illuminated it with Drought. The furniture was in tatters, as was Ember's spirit when she realized that the only way she could hope to hold the entrance was to resort to her most powerful attack.

Ember briefly looked around for any other entrance, though there was no time to search thoroughly for a back exit; Ferrothorn's group was already in front of the building. After one last moment of agonizing hesitation, she reluctantly turned toward the front door and nearby windows to face her pursuers. The last warning before the battle was the rush of footsteps and the remorseless war cries of her vengeful antagonists.

The first pokemon to try and come in through the bottlenecked entrance was a Nidoking. The spiked purple behemoth roared as it smashed through what was left of the front door and prepared to strike. Luckily, it was a fairly powerful pokemon, so Ember could attack without fear of taking its life. She knocked it out in one blow with Psyshock, sending it tumbling back down the wooden steps and falling on top of several other pokemon.

One of the windows suddenly shattered as a Primeape smashed its way in with Mach Punch. Another Psyshock sent it flying back out the way it came with a shriek. Ember used the few seconds she had bought herself to rush over to that window, quickly toppling over a nearby cabinet to block it off. Once that entrance was sealed, she leapt back to the front entrance and faced another assailant.

An Ursaring was charging up the porch to take its shot at her. Ember quickly turned off Drought and used Fire Blast, which wasn't enough to kill Ursaring, but did still knock him out nonetheless. Sadly, he didn't fall on his fellow attackers like Nidoking, which allowed a Meganium to take its place. Ember couldn't afford to risk blasting the Grass pokemon with Fire Blast, so she used Psyshock instead. Meganium survived the blow and retaliated with Frenzy Plant, whipping thorny, jagged vines at her. Ember was smacked backward and had a huge gash in her side from the blow, but she managed to knock out Meganium with a second Psyshock.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ember saw the shadow of a pokemon block the sunlight from another one of the windows. She used Psyshock without hesitation, blasting through the window and blowing away the startled Aerodactyl. After taking a quick moment to make sure no other pokemon were at the entrance, Ember ran toward the window, shoving a large drink bar toward it to block off the last of the windows, which would leave only the front entrance to defend.

Suddenly, two large hands reached in through the window and grabbed Ember by the neck! Gagging, she craned her neck to the window and saw the face of a Machoke from the corner of her eye. Its huge, beefy hands were crushing her windpipe, and Ember's vision was already beginning to darken. She had only seconds left to find a way to win the struggle. The Machoke continued to yank her neck toward the windowsill, making it impossible to break away.

In her desperation, Ember thrust her tails into its face. Machoke briefly started, its grip on her neck slackening ever so slightly. She used the small moment to twist her head back and blast Machoke in the face with Psyshock, knocking the hideous Fighting type out instantly. Coughing and gasping for breath, Ember staggered back over to the bar and shoved it in the way of the window, blocking off the last of the extra entrances.

Turning around, Ember saw the Pidgeot that had missed her earlier fly in through the front entrance, and in her moment of panic, she used Fire Blast. The move struck the bird on the side, thankfully not setting the cottage on fire. It was certainly a telling blow, though Pidgeot survived. Ember breathed a sigh of relief and ran back to the entrance, sending yet another pokemon reeling back with Psyshock.

As she fought the hordes of enemies and hoped they would eventually stop coming, Ember thought of a mother trapped in a cave, trying to defend her cubs from groups of poachers. The only difference was that Ember herself had nothing to fight for, at least nothing as important as that. The thought made her heart sink, though she continued to battle as though she still did have something left to fight for.

After a good ten more minutes of this, the wild pokemon finally stopped coming. At first, Ember though it was either a trick or that they were just taking time to recuperate, but the attacks didn't resume for a long time. After what seemed like an eternity, Ember heard Ferrothorn's booming voice outside through the front entrance.

"Alright, West Side lackey," he bellowed. "It looks like Houndoom trained you well enough. But there's still nowhere to go, and we'll just bide our time out here until you come out or die of starvation. We'll have lookouts posted everywhere, and we'll surround the house on all sides. You might as well give up!"

Now that she had a moment of respite, Ember took the time to catch her breath and ponder the words of her foe. It still stung that she was being recognized as a member of the murderous gang, and even more so that she was about to die like one. She would be remembered as just another West Side agent who received their justice after so many deaths. Correction: she wouldn't be remembered at all.

She had so much red in her past thanks to Houndoom and Arcanine that she began to think that maybe she did deserve her fate. Maybe she should just give up the useless fight while she still could. She couldn't keep fending off so many pokemon without killing them, and she would eventually run out of Power Points and items that replenished them. There was no way out. All she was doing now was causing even more pain and needless fighting.

As the sunlight faded behind the clouds outside and darkened the cottage living room even further as though some great candle had gone out, Ember finally realized what she had to do.

 

Skarmory watched as two Poliwrath and a Hariyama carried the last of their unconscious friends away from the old cottage. It was absurd to waste this much time and effort to pursue a single pokemon that hadn't even done them any harm, but since everyone wanted the Ninetails dead, there was no other way to quell the situation than to finish the job, as distasteful as it was to him. All that was left to do now was to wait for another opening to attack.

"That house might as well be a Poke Ball with how well we've got her trapped," Ferrothorn said, sounding quite pleased with himself. "Time for another wave of attack."

"I think that would be a little premature," Skarmory replied.

Ferrothorn turned to him. "Oh? And what do you think we should do?"

Skarmory rolled his eyes. "What we should do is leave this alone and go back home. But since you mean strategically, I think it would be wise to wait a while longer and starve her out."

"Are you kidding?" Ferrothorn scoffed. "We outnumber her thirty-to-one, and you want to waste that much time starving her out? Not a chance. We're attacking again, and we're attacking now."

Skarmory let out a long sigh. The Ninetails would simply hold the front entrance and drive them back again, but he knew there was no use pointing that out. Once Ferrothorn had made up his mind about something, there was no changing it, especially when it came to the gangs.

"Everyone, prepare for another attack!" Ferrothorn called. "Move in slowly on the—"

"That won't be necessary."

Startled, everyone turned toward the new speaker. Skarmory could hardly believe his weary, aching eyes. The Ninetails was standing on the front porch of the house in the sunlight, facing their group of pokemon with a look of resignation in her eyes that could only be seen in a pokemon that had lost all hope. The eight-tailed Fire pokemon calmly and slowly walked away from the house and stopped in the middle of the circle of wild pokemon, facing him and Ferrothorn. The other pokemon were too stunned to even attack her.

"Uh…so! Giving up, eh?" Ferrothorn said triumphantly, recovering from his moment of stupor.

"Yes, I surrender," she replied evenly, her eyes not yet rising to meet his. "I'm done fighting you."

Ferrothorn looked around at his companions. "Alright, everyone, she's all yours. Kill the Ninetails."

For the first time, her eyes left the ground and fixed on him.

"My name is Ember," she said firmly.

"Oh, how cute!" Ferrothorn chuckled. "Fine, Ember, I hope you like those last words, 'cause it's too late for anything else now. Everyone, kill—"

"Tempest, for God's sake, stop this now," Skarmory interjected angrily. "You can't murder a defenseless prisoner!"

Ferrothorn whirled on him. "And why not? You heard her! She helped Houndoom in the gang wars. How many helpless pokemon did they murder?"

Skarmory shook his head. "If we do the same, how are we any different than them?"

Ferrothorn faltered briefly. "Err—well, we're doing it for the right reasons…"

"Oh, so it's okay to kill as long as we think it's right? Look, if she were really our enemy, why would she have given up when she was in a perfect position to hold us off for days, maybe even weeks? She never lied about her intentions, nor did she attack us until we attacked her. I think we should at least her out before we commit murder, don't you?"

"Maybe you think that's enough to prove her innocence, but I need a bit more evidence than that," Ferrothorn spat. "What makes you think she can be trusted just because she didn't strike first?"

Skarmory briefly glanced at Ember, then back to Ferrothorn. "How many of our comrades are dead?"

Ferrothorn hesitated. "What are you talking about?"

"How many of us did she kill during that chase? None. She could have killed you right after you hit her with that first Gyro Ball. All it would have taken was one well-placed Fire Blast, and you'd be dead now. But instead, she spared you. Throughout that entire battle, she was doing everything she could to avoid taking a single life. Now, tell me, why would a West Side agent work so hard to avoid killing their enemies?"

For the first time in as far back as Skarmory could remember, Ferrothorn didn't reply right away. The eyes of all the other pokemon were on him now, and he eventually withered under their gaze.

"Oh, all right," he muttered. "Let's hear what this wretch has to say for herself."

All eyes fell on Ember now. She briefly thanked Skarmory with her eyes before facing the pokemon who would either be her captors, or her executioners.

"I…I won't deny that I worked for Houndoom in the past," she began. "I was forced to, but that doesn't excuse the things I did while under his rule. I've made terrible mistakes, choices that I think I'll never live to stop regretting. I won't try to convince you that I'm some kind of martyred, misunderstood saint who never had a say in the matter. I did what I did, and that's that.

"But I don't want that to be all that I am. I've stolen in the past, but I don't want to be a thief. I've lied in the past, but I don't want to be a liar. And I've killed in the past, but I don't want to be a killer. Houndoom and his gangs revolt me to the core, and I'd rather die and spent an eternity in hell than serve him and his butchers willingly.

"If I am still a West Side agent at heart, than go ahead and kill me; you'd be doing me a favor. But I'll never go back to Houndoom, and I won't keep fighting you to save my own neck. I'm tired of running from who I am and making others get hurt for my own mistakes. But I swear that I never want to harm any of you, or the beautiful world you live in that I can't ever be a true part of again."

There was a long moment of silence as Ember awaited the judgment of her captors. The twenty-odd pokemon looked back and forth at each other, as if mulling over who should speak, if anyone. Finally, the one Machoke in their group—who had just reawakened a few minutes prior-stepped forward.

"I dunno too much about how it was with her and the West Side, but it sounds like she at least deserves some kinda' second chance," he said, his gravelly voice resounding over the mutterings of the others.

"Doesn't everyone?" a Poliwrath chimed in. "Who are we to go around in a mob making judgements about people we don't even know?"

The other nearby pokemon generally muttered their assent. Skarmory turned to Ferrothorn.

"Well, old friend, is your final word still unchanged?" he asked.

Ferrothorn briefly squeezed his eyes shut before grudgingly looking up at him.

"I still don't know how I feel about this," he murmured, though there was less venom behind his tone than before. "How can anyone who worked for Houndoom be trusted?"

"Don't forget, Tempest, you used to be owned by a pokemon trainer before we met you here," Skarmory replied evenly. "For decades, trainers have caused more destruction and suffering than both of the gangs combined, but that doesn't mean that's who you are."

Ferrothorn briefly groped for a sharp comeback, but he couldn't seem to think of one. Finally, he let out a long sigh of resignation as well.

"Let he who is sinless cast the first stone, eh?" he chuckled humorlessly. "Okay, okay, you win. But I'm keeping my eye on her from now on. One slip up, and I'll hunt her down and finish the job myself."

Ferrothorn briefly glanced around at the rest of their group, his old fervor beginning to rise.

"What are you all standing around here gawking at?! Get moving! We're clearing out of here!"

Skarmory chuckled to himself. Ferrothorn always, always had to get the last word, even when giving up on a point. The other pokemon began to fall in behind him, soon disappearing back into the forest. Skarmory was about to follow them, but he suddenly remembered something he needed to do first. He flew over to Ember, who was wiping something from her eyes.

"That was incredibly brave of you, laying your deeds bare and preparing to own up to them."

Ember laughed a little. "I was sure you guys were gonna kill me back there. Thanks for sticking up for me. I'll try to be worthy of your trust."

Skarmory nodded. "You know, things don't have to be that way."

"Huh? What?"

"What you said before, that you could never be part of our world again," he clarified. "I assume you're referring to the wild, to all that's still untarnished in nature. Perhaps you can still find a place in it."

Before she could reply, he craned his head back and removed the small, blue satchel from his spearhead-like tail, withdrawing a tiny, golden yellow ribbon and setting it before her.

"Most pokemon in our group carry that type of ribbon," he told her. "We're actually a fairly well-known group that tries to help pokemon who are new to the wild or struggling to find a home. All around the region, other wild pokemon will recognize you for it, so you'll have safe passage wherever you go. As long as you don't go flaunting your ability or your former status, you won't be thought of as a West Side agent, former or no. Like I said, you can still have a place in the wild, if you want it."

Ember eyed the ribbon in wonder. "You mean you can just give me this?"

"As co-leader of the group, I can give it to whoever I want," Skarmory explained, smiling. "I'm making you an honorary member for your bravery today. And trust me, nothing is braver than facing your past sins. Besides, there's no rule in you picking up the ribbon if I happen to drop it somewhere by accident."

With that, Skarmory flew off to rejoin the group. He would no-doubt be yelled at by Ferrothorn later for being late, and even more so for what he just did. Still, what Ferrothorn didn't know wouldn't hurt him, he thought with a smile.

Back at the cottage, Ember watched Skarmory leave, then picked up the ribbon and tied it around her neck right next to her Shell Bell. She felt as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She knew her crimes wouldn't simply go away over time, but Skarmory was right; at least she didn't have to let them weigh her down and crush her.

With that, Ember left the route as well, feeling truly at home once again, even if it was for a short time only.

 

"Ugh…you little…stupid…get...on already!"

After another futile, frustrating minute of trying to sling it around his body, Absol angrily tossed his new trainer bag to the ground. He had known that male and female humans had different types of trainer bags, and he'd also known it might be harder to wear it and carry it around, but he hadn't known how much harder it would be, until now.

"How do they even wear these things…?" he muttered.

Instead of the two detachable straps of a backpack, this new bag had a single strap that apparently went somewhere around the shoulder, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out how to make it work. Why would they even design bags like this? Once it was loaded with supplies, lugging it over one shoulder for an entire journey—one that would undoubtedly involve extremely taxing activities like rock climbing and hiking—would grow so tiring as to be ridiculous.

Absol sighed to himself, deciding to at least look through the contents of the bag first before trying in vain to wear it again. There were a few key items like bicycles and Poke Radars, of course, though he had no idea how to use them, nor would they be of any help on the journey. There was also a map of the region, thankfully, though he would look at it in a minute; his top priority was in the bag compartment beneath it.

Finally, Absol found what he was looking for. He let out a sigh of relief as he pulled the several dozen healing items out of the bag, sorting them out to find the best ones for the job. He hadn't been fully healed since his battle with Houndoom, and now he could finally restore his health and strength after so many arduous fights.

Absol found a Max Potion and an Elixir, which would be more than enough. One at a time, he uncapped the bottles and drank them down. He was almost instantly refreshed as the life-saving (if hideously bitter) liquids washed through his system, closing the major wounds and renewing his strength. He felt like he could smash through Rypherior's mountain with his bare claws.

Now, on to the map.

Absol pulled out and unrolled the Town Map, scanning it several times. He knew that Ember probably wouldn't be visiting any of the towns they'd already been to, which eliminated almost every spot in the region. Almost. There was still one last place to look, one more that Ember could search for her old master: the National Pokemon Championship Tournament.

This particular trainer had marked the location of the NPCT on this map in red, meaning that she would probably be participating once this business with the East Side remnants was done. If Rose was entering the tournament, Ember would be heading there was well, so he just had to go there first and meet up with her, and all would be well. The new NPCT was near the region's Battle Tower, so he'd have to go find the poor HM slave Tropius to fly him there, but that wouldn't be a problem.

Just as Absol was about to roll the map back up and put it away, he remembered something vital. When he'd last spoken with Ember, he had advised her to go to Umbra's town, since there was plenty of food, shelter, and almost total safety from humans and remnants of the gangs alike. Would she have taken his advice and gone there? Or was she still adamant that her old master was somehow different than other competitive trainers?

At this point, there was simply no way to know. He so wanted to have faith in Ember, and that she would make the right choice and seek out those who truly cared for her, but she had only been in the wild for one year. A long and life-changing year, but a year nonetheless. She had been with her trainer since birth, and she'd been so heavily trained and broken every day until the moment Rose released her that Absol feared she was still her master's slave at heart. Damn the humans. Why do they always have to destroy spirit and free will in favor of sport?

Still, whatever decision Ember made in the end, he would never find her in time if he didn't hurry. He quickly stuffed the map and healing items back in the bag and once again tried to sling it over his shoulder. Perhaps if he used his horn, he could—

KABLAAM!

Absol was pounded backward by the shockwaves of a deafening blast right next to him. Jagged pieces of earth and stone dug into his sides, giving him a sharp, stinging pain like hot coals, an agony he was no stranger to. He instinctively whirled to face his attacker, seeing a huge, black Charizard flying at him. There was also a trainer riding on top of the fire dragon; he recognized her as the human he'd stolen the bag from.

Great, he thought. Just great. Over one lousy, badly designed bag. Would your dragon like me fried or filet?

After dodging another Flamethrower, Absol fired a Stone Edge at Charizard. Sadly, it seemed that the starter wasn't on a competitive trainer's team for nothing; the winged beast easily dove out of the way long before the rock missiles connected. The trainer leapt off of Charizard's back and landed on the grass, watching the battle from afar. At least she didn't have her bag, or Absol would be ducking Ultra Balls as well.

Charizard was holding a Life Orb in his left claw, an ideal held item for such a heavy hitter. One direct hit from him would be like being crushed by a tsunami. Absol rushed behind a large rock as Charizard used another Flamethrower, sending a cloud of smoke and embers spiraling into the sky. Absol quickly leapt away from the rock as the devastating Fire attack melted the stone into a puddle.

Absol decided against another Stone Edge, since it was the obvious choice and therefor too predictable and easy for Charizard to avoid again. Instead, he tried a Psycho Cut, hoping for a critical hit. Sadly, his luck seemed to have gone on a vacation to Unova, since Charizard shrugged off the blow like it was nothing.

As Charizard prepared another attack, Absol considered intercepting it with Sucker Punch, but that would bring him too close to Charizard for comfort, and he couldn't afford to take even a single hit from this opponent. The black dragon opted to use the slightly less accurate but infinitely more deadly Focus Blast.

As the ball of light flew at him, Absol was about to jump away, but he stopped in that split second when he saw that Charizard had known he would try that. The crafty devil had aimed exactly where Absol would have tried to dodge, and in another second he'd have been deader than Hoenn Battle Tents. He forced himself to remain perfectly still, the Focus Blast grazing his side as it flew past him and shattered several trees into splinters behind him.

Absol briefly debated whether to try for another Stone Edge, but he knew Charizard would still dodge the blow with no trouble. However, a solution presented itself in the form of the human giving him orders. Absol turned toward Charizard's trainer, who was standing right in the middle of the plains, totally exposed. He fired the Stone Edge at her instead, knowing the only possible outcome. It was a cruel tactic, but this was life and death.

As predicted, Charizard flew in front of her and shielded her from the attack. As the Stone Edge collided with the dragon and sent him careening backwards under the move's weight and force, Absol was sure he had won. However, after a long moment of silence, Charizard let out a low groan, slowly rising to his feet. His black scales seemed to absorb the red from his wounds, though they were still clearly there, and he was beyond badly damaged. However, his eyes still showed no weakness, and he stood his ground firmly and evenly.

Absol couldn't help taking a moment to look in awe at the incredible pokemon before him. He knew it was a foolish thing to do, but he was too awestruck to resist.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"A competitive pokemon," Charizard replied. "A tool for battle trained from birth to destroy others of my kind, I am a victim of one atrocity, and a perpetrator of another. I have no soul, only my next commands. I have companions, but I can never have friends. I must defeat all those whom my master orders me to. I am truly sorry, but it must be so."

Before Absol could reply, Charizard lunged at him at speed that rivaled the lightning in the distance. As Absol flinched and prepared himself for a physical attack, Charizard instead torched him with Flamethrower. A vortex of heat, pain, torment, and noise engulfed Absol, and he didn't even realize he was in the air until he crashed to the ground in a heap.

As the fire around him finally died, Absol tried to get up, but a ruthless jolt of pain made him regret even daring to move. The attack had hurt more than Houndoom's Heat Wave, or any other Fire attack he'd ever been hit with. He could barely even breathe without feeling a rush of agony. He vaguely saw Charizard approaching him, no-doubt for the killing blow.

Absol desperately looked around, hoping there was some other way to cheat death. There was no way he could reach cover, and nowhere for him to hide. And yet…

There it was. Absol saw his new trainer bag just a few feet in front of him next to one of the fallen trees Charizard had destroyed, no-doubt knocked there by the blast from before. If he could just reach the strap lying on the ground…he heard Charizard's deep, unsteady breathing as he struggled with the pain of his own wounds, though it wasn't enough to stop him. Any minute now, Absol would be fried to death or jammed into an Ultra Ball if he couldn't reach that accursed bag.

His claw grazed the edge of the strap as he reached for it. He tried to wriggle his body forward without Charizard noticing, though he only got a few inches closer to the prize. He stretched his arm as far as it would go, trying to ignore the dizzying suffering in his joints screaming at him to stop moving. How irritating it was that the body would do everything in its power to make him stop trying to save it.

A heavy thud told him that Charizard was only a few feet away. In a near panic, Absol pushed himself even further and made one last desperate attempt to grab the bag. At last, he reached the strap and grasped it…

Damn it all! The strap of the bag was partly wedged under the bark of the fallen tree, and it resisted his attempts to reach it. He heard the sizzle of flames welling up in Charizard's throat, and he knew he had only seconds. He launched one last Psycho Cut, his eyes watering as a new level of pain clawed at him for it. However, the move freed the bag, and Absol yanked it to him, its contents spilling onto the ground.

Absol finally saw what he was looking for and grabbed it, hearing Charizard roar and prepare to finish him.

Charizard reared back, ready to fire.

Absol hurled the item at him.

The Ultra Ball caught Charizard in its beam, pulling him inside as the flames in his throat dissipated. The dragon let out a grunt of surprise before vanishing inside the capsule.

It would be only seconds before Charizard broke out of the ball or his trainer picked it up and sent him back out. Absol grabbed a Hyper Potion, quickly guzzling down the contents. It would have to do. With what strength was restored to him, he leapt to his feet, grabbing the bag in his teeth and making a run for it.

Behind him, he heard Charizard's trainer shouting angrily, followed by the clack-hiss of an Ultra Ball activating. Absol knew Rose would catch up to him unless he stalled her somehow. Only one way came to mind. A small lake soon came into view up ahead. Perfect. Absol ran toward it, stopping at the edge of the water. He had to give Rose something else to do so he could escape.

Absol removed the map from the pack, and then tossed the trainer bag into the water.

With that, he ran for the nearest grove for cover, knowing that Charizard's trainer would have to let him go and try to grab the bag before it sank out of sight. The map was all he needed from that awful bag anyway.

Once he was certain the human was no longer following him, Absol took a moment to catch his breath, and then went on his way. At least he'd managed to secure a detailed map of the region, which was quite a prize indeed. It almost made the whole endeavor worth it.

Almost.

 

Ember's heart sank at the sight of the last city in the region. She'd expected multitudes of people roaming the streets, modern buildings and Gyms, and maybe even some other attractions like Contest halls or a new Battle Tower. But what she'd found was yet another totally abandoned city. Why? Why did nearly every town in this entire region have to be abandoned?

Ember slowly walked out into the town square, looking around for any signs of civilization. She knew it was foolish to look for humans, but she only wanted some clue as to Rose's whereabouts. She had come so far in her journey and faced so many gruesome trials…it couldn't all be for nothing. She'd already lost Absol. She couldn't lose Rose too, and she had to know if Charizard was all right.

Nearby stood several old signs near shops and tall buildings. One of the sign posts was at the entrance to town, undoubtedly bearing the name of the city. She tried to read it, but it was too smudged and faded to make out any of the syllables clearly. She could only tell that it said something about beaches or sunshine or something like that. Some of the other signs were more legible, but they told her nothing of any importance.

Despite the town being deserted, Ember could tell it was once an impressive city. There were several large bridges that made pathways between the cliffs, and most of the buildings were constructed on the solid rock, usually quite firmly placed. Despite the powerful and unobstructed sunlight in the city, there were no solar panels on any of the houses, meaning that the town was probably run on electricity. A tall lighthouse stood at the edge of the coast, further backing that point.

Ember was about to turn and look elsewhere, when…Hold the phone, she thought. Is that a light up there?

She trotted to the top of the highest cliff in the city, having to cross one of the steel bridges to get there. From the better vantage point, she saw the top of the lighthouse more clearly. Sure enough, a single flickering light was shining from the top, not powering the lighthouse itself, but definitely using its electricity. Was there someone up there?

Considering there was nowhere else to look, it didn't take long for Ember to decide her next move. She carefully made her way along the rocky beach path, eventually reaching the base of the lighthouse. A few large, dusty crates blocked the entrance, so she quickly burned them away with Will-o-wisp and carefully stepped inside.

This lighthouse was far smaller than the one Cloyster had used as a base, and a single spiraling staircase led straight to the top. She briefly hesitated. If there was a trainer at the top, she was fairly confident she could handle them, unless they were a competitive trainer. Then again, why would a competitive trainer hang around at an abandoned town in an old lighthouse? The possibility of such danger seemed absurd and paranoid, so she shrugged it off and ran up the stairs, still remembering to keep quite in case of actual trouble.

Compared to all the running and jogging she had been doing for the past year, this climb was nothing, and she reached the top in minutes. The peak of the lighthouse had a beautiful view of the sea through the 360 degree glass windows. There were a few loose wires lying here and there on the metal floor, and Ember hoped that they wouldn't shock her.

She heard a faint grunting behind her and she turned toward the corner of the room. A yellow-and-black pokemon was sending electricity through a pair of metal antennas in its hands, apparently trying to power a large television set against the wall. Why would a TV be at the top of a lighthouse…? No matter, perhaps the pokemon knew something about the city and why it was in this state.

"Um…excuse me?" she began.

The pokemon jumped a little, turning to face her.

"What…what are you doing here?" she asked, probably surprised that anyone else would come to this town.

Now that she was facing her, Ember realized that the pokemon was a powerful Electric type, and quite possibly an East Side agent. She backed up a little, igniting her inner fire in case she needed to fight. The Electric pokemon saw the move and held up her hands nervously.

"Wait, wait!" she pleaded. "I know I don't exactly seem like your friendly neighborhood Spinarak, but I'm not with the East Side. At least, not anymore…I don't sound very convincing, do I?"

Ember was about to shoot back a sharp retort, but she realized that she'd said the exact same thing to an aggressor not two hours ago. I'm not with the West Side anymore, she'd pleaded desperately. Ember decided that if she'd been given a chance, she owed the same to this former East Side agent, whoever she was. Despite the potential danger, she lowered her guard.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I assumed the worst because of all I've been through, but I won't start trouble unless you do."

"Fair enough," the Electric pokemon replied, obviously relieved. "I know you could easily ask me the same thing, but what are you doing up here, anyway?"

"I was looking for someone, and I saw the light from below," Ember explained. "Sorry for startling you. I was actually hoping I could ask you about this city."

"You can see the light from below? Crud. But anyway, what's there to know about an abandoned town?"

Ember shrugged. "I don't know. How long has it been abandoned? Are there other pokemon like you here?"

"I'm the only one here, and I think the town's been abandoned for decades now."

"Oh. So, you're just looking for any food or items that may have been…"

Ember noticed with slight chagrin that she was staring intently at the tiny stub of her ninth tail that was left after Mienshao had cut off the rest.

"Uh, yeah, my tail, long story…" she mumbled.

"Ah," the Electric type said, smiling. "You're her, aren't you? Your name is Ember, right?"

Ember's eyes widened a little. "How do you know my name?"

"He talked about you a lot. The way he described you, I wouldn't have been surprised if you were a legendary pokemon, until I saw you for the first time back in Houndoom's town. You were unconscious, so you wouldn't remember me, of course…"

Ember unconsciously began to tense up again. This was starting to feel even weirder than before.

"What is that supposed to mean? Who are you?"

The former East Side agent smiled again. "You don't know me, but I've heard quite a bit about you. It's too bad you two were separated the whole time; I was hoping he'd get the chance to mention me. I'm Ampharos, but you can call me Kala. Nice to meet you."

Chapter 24: The Disaster Pokémon


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24: The Disaster Pokémon
> 
> The end is near. This arc only has three chapters, despite that it is still longer than arc 1. Everything I have worked for is almost over. Sit back and relax, all you have to do is prepare for...
> 
> Chapter 24: The Disaster Pokémon

"Finally! The start of a whole new adventure! I can't wait!" Mike, an eager teen with a green cap and yellow vest beamed.

"Yeah, just don't lose your head before the Professor gives us our first lesson," said Janet, his childhood friend and rival.

The two new trainers stepped out onto the grassy, rural route filled with trees and berry bushes. A tall, bearded, blonde-haired man wearing glasses and a lab coat smiled when he saw them coming.

"Hello, kids, I'm Professor Redwood," he said as they approached. "Since Rowan is retired, I'll be your main regional instructor. I assume you already received the starter pokemon I sent you?"

"Yes, sir!" Mike said quickly.

"Excellent," Redwood harrumphed. "Now, then, I'll show you both how to capture a pokemon. First, we'll need to find one, and then we use our Poke Balls. Let's look in the tall grass."

The Pokemon Professor led the two youngsters into the thicket. After shoving their way through the dense foliage for a few minutes, they spotted a white-and-blue pokemon with sharp claws and a horn on its head.

"Ah! Perfect, a wild pokemon!" Redwood bellowed. "Watch, and I'll demonstrate how to weaken and capture it. Go, Starly!"

The Professor tossed a Poke Ball onto the ground, which opened up and revealed the tiny bird pokemon.

"Use Tackle!"

Starly rushed at the wild pokemon. The bird bounced pathetically off the clawed creature, who rolled its red eyes, not looking even slightly damaged.

"Great! That should soften it up! Now, we use a Poke Ball to capture it!"

Redwood cheerfully yanked out a Poke Ball and hurled it at the wild pokemon, sucking it inside the capsule. The ball didn't even shake once before shattering back open. Redwood faltered slightly.

"Um…that wasn't supposed—"

Suddenly, the white-and-blue pokemon rushed forward and used Psycho Cut, blasting Starly halfway across the entire field. The Professor and the two children stared at the creature in horror as it stalked toward them menacingly.

"Uh…now, kids, it's time for another lesson: How to flee a pokemon battle!" Redwood screamed.

The wild pokemon pounced forward, knocking Mike on his side. However, instead of attacking, it grabbed his trainer bag and yanked it off his back, then turned and ran off with it. Mike looked ready to burst into tears at the loss of his bag. Redwood stared at the retreating form of the wild Pokémon for a full minute before turning back to his young prodigies.

"Err…that concludes the lesson on how to capture a wild pokemon," he stammered. "Uh…any questions?"

 

Absol laughed to himself as he set down his new trainer bag. It had been a full week since he'd lost the last one in his unfortunate encounter with its trainer, and since then he'd done fairly well for himself with just the map. But when he'd needed to get healed and looked for a new bag, it had taken so little time to get this one compared to before that it was almost pathetic.

Absol pulled out and drank a few healing items, then examined the single silver disk inside the side compartment. It was a TM, one that he could use, and he recognized the useful move instantly. He activated the TM, forgetting Flamethrower in place of the new attack, then strapped the trainer bag onto his back—this time, it fit perfectly, much to his relief. He'd already tossed out the items he didn't need, such as the regional Pokedex. He idly wondered why the 'professor' of each region would give out a totally empty Pokedex to their prodigy, despite all of the world's pokemon already having been catalogued at some point or another.

Since he'd already made it through Rypherior's cavern some days ago, all that was left was to find Tropius or some other way of flying or surfing to the isle where the new NPCT was taking place. He'd already decided that if Ember had gone to Umbra's town, she would be safe there, so the only place he needed to check was the tournament in case she had decided to step into the lion's den. He only prayed he could get there fast enough.

Suddenly, Absol heard a loud cluster of squawks and flaps behind him. He turned and saw a flock of bird pokemon taking to the skies from the nearby trees. It wasn't the most unusual sight, but they were flying like Zubat out of hell. Something must have been pretty terrifying to them to make them act like that, whether they were stupid or not.

A chilling wind caressed Absol's fur, and he decided that it would probably be best if he kept moving for now. He would need to find a spring or a lake anyway. Luckily, Umbra's map showed that he was close to the lake where he'd first taught Ember the two-pokemon trick to catching an entire flock of Farfetch'd, and where they'd had their unfortunate first encounter with Luxray. It was as good a place as any to get water, though it would be a long and tiring trip to get there in this terrain.

As Absol continued through the stark and rugged route filled with a few trees and rocks with a metallic red hue, he noticed that there were no other wild pokemon around. Normally these types of routes would be filled to the brim with Grass and Ground pokemon, but the whole place was silent and empty. He decided that most of them were probably trying to readjust after the fall of the gangs and the recent rash of trainer attacks, and they would be busy elsewhere.

As the sun slowly sank below the horizon and painted the sky a darker shade of orange, Absol thought he heard a strange noise. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but something definitely sounded odd. As he sat down and prepared to make camp, he suddenly realized what it was. It wasn't what he heard—it was what he didn't hear. There were no Bug pokemon chirping their nighttime serenades, no Noctowl hooting in the distance, no shuffling, flapping, or howling of any kind anywhere. There was no sound at all; everything was utterly dead quiet.

After a few more minutes of the ominous silence, Absol decided that he could go a little longer without resting. He would make faster progress if he kept moving anyway, so he quickly stood up and continued down the darkened trail, once again thankful that he could see in the dark.

What he didn't notice was a faint shimmering between the rocks, something that could only be seen if one were looking for it. A small yellow light surrounded by several large, purple lights shone briefly in the darkness before vanishing behind the cliffs, moving toward the retreating form of Absol.

 

"Is it working?"

"I think so. Just gimme a minute."

Ember watched patiently (as patiently as she could, anyway) as Ampharos (or Kala, as she learned she liked to be called) sent a steady current of electricity into the wires hooked up to the TV. After listening to Kala's story, she'd spent the week hunting and foraging nearby, occasionally coming back to check on Ampharos and bringing her some food too. She'd found Kala trying to make that TV work every time she saw her.

"How did you get a TV all the way up here, anyway?" Ember asked.

"Well, none of the houses below had any good power cords to give it energy," Kala explained as she worked. "Since nothing else worked, I brought the TV up here to use the lighthouse's electricity and have been trying to get it to work ever since. The lighthouse built to be powered by Electric types like me, anyway, so it seemed like the best option."

"You actually carried a TV all the way up here?"

"You would be amazed at what people will do when they get bored enough."

A few more sparks suddenly flew from the cables as Kala changed cords and sent more electricity flowing.

"So, how long have you been around here?" Ember asked, partly to keep herself occupied while they waited.

"Ever since I escaped that last trainer attack," Kala replied, a hint of sadness creeping into her tone. "I thought that we would have a chance of survival when the humans attacked us, but apparently Luxray thought differently. He was actually on the verge of leaving us to our fate near the start of the battle when he was suddenly dive-bombed by a Charizard, and we were too scattered to see whether he was able to win or not, but one way or another, we never did see our 'brave and courageous leader' again."

"That's awful."

"You don't know the half of it. Everyone was counting on Luxray to lead them through the crisis, but when he disappeared, no one knew what to do, and we soon fell. Now both the East and West Sides are no more."

Ember honestly didn't know whether to enjoy or regret the news. After all they'd done, she couldn't help feeling that it was for the best, but she wondered how many of them truly deserved their fate.

"How did you escape?" Ember inquired, changing the subject.

Kala smiled a bit. "After all those months I spent digging for ore in Houndoom's mines, I learned and perfected the actual move Dig. After Luxray deserted us and it was obvious all was lost, I dug my way out right under the enemies' noses, and I eventually decided to come here, since the eastern end of the region was well away from where the trainers and gang remnants were, and this town was long forgotten by all those in the region."

"Speaking of which, why was this town abandoned? I mean, it looks like it was once so robust and clean…"

The TV screen suddenly flickered on, making both Ember and Ampharos jump.

"YES!" Kala whooped. "Finally! Okay, let's see what we can find as far as current regional events go."

She reached over and pressed what Ember guess was the channel button, and the somewhat-dull backlit screen flipped to the main stations.

COMMERCIAL: Do you want to get the best out of your battling skills? Take a shot at the Battle Factory, where—

Flip

Gabby: This is Gabby and TV, and we just recently interviewed a powerful upcoming trainer named Minerva near Route 203. We had a quick and epic battle, and the results are final! After a skirmish that lasted (1) turn(s), Minerva's Dragonite won handily! We asked her to describe her thoughts about the match in one word, and she said: "BORING." Deep! Thought provo—

Flip

MC: Sinnoh! Now! Hot news on all the latest battle trends—

Flip

Kala sighed as she flipped through the channels rapidly, scanning them for anything interesting.

"There has to be something on the current news," she muttered. "I mean, the entire regional force of competitive trainers massed themselves into a militia just a week ago!"

Flip

MC: A mass outbreak of wild Volbeat near route 207—

Flip

Referee: And as the preliminary rounds of the NPCT draw to a close, we see…

Ember stopped Kala before she could change the channel.

"Wait! I need to see this," she said quickly.

Kala merely shrugged and stepped back from the TV. Ember kept her eyes glued to the screen as they showed the latest combatants in the middle of a familiar large arena surrounded by screaming fans. One of the two trainers was unmistakably Rose! She saw her old master returning one of her pokemon to her Poke Ball as the other trainer left the stadium in defeat.

Referee:…another crushing prelim victory for Rose's Sun Team earns her a solid spot on our roster in the upcoming rounds. Will her team make a comeback from their previous tournament loss here?

"Where is that?" Ember asked frantically.

Kala squinted to read the red tagline at the bottom left corner of the screen.

"Here, I see the island's location on their mini-map of the region," she said. "Give me that map of yours and I'll mark it for you."

Ember pulled out her map and handed it to Kala, who etched a tiny "X" on the island with her claw and then handed it back to her.

"It says the tournament will be going for nearly a full week," Kala continued. "If you can get there to the island in time, you'll almost certainly find that trainer there somewhere. But do you really want to do that?"

"I have to," Ember replied. "Rose raised me since I was born, and I have a close, personal friend on her team. They're all I have left, and it's time I returned to them."

Kala shrugged, turning off the TV.

"Well, alright, but before you go, you should at least stock up on items here," she said. "I have a little safe house nearby for all the stuff I collected here. Come on, I'll walk you there."

Ember and Kala slowly descended the stairway and exited the lighthouse, heading back into the city. The two climbed up to the nearby bridges, which led from one group of houses to another. As Ember followed Kala across, she began to hear a low creaking noise beneath her. At first she thought it was nothing, but as the noise grew louder, she suddenly recognized it. It was the same sound she heard back at the Cycling bridge Cloyster was using!

"Look out!" she yelled, tackling Kala and causing them to tumble to the other side of the bridge.

It wasn't a moment too soon. A large chunk of the bridge gave way, falling down onto a pair of houses below with a loud crash. Ember growled and cursed under her breath.

"Ugh! I'm so sick of abandoned cities!" she spat. "Why are so many cities empty and decrepit? Over half the towns in the entire region are abandoned!"

"Well, I hardly think the wild pokemon gang wars were a boon for tourism," Kala replied, dusting herself off. "Besides, this region is old. Since pokemon training became a way of life, the humans have discovered many main regions in total, and this is only the fourth. The other new regions have attracted so much attention that most trainers have already forgotten this region and headed for them. But hey, look on the bright side; in a few years, once all the trainers have left this region, the wild pokemon here will finally be free to live in peace!"

"That would be wonderful," Ember replied, and she was surprised to find that she actually meant it. It would be wonderful if all the wild pokemon in this massive region could finally live without fear. With the gangs gone for good and the trainers slowly leaving the region, it seemed like a real possibility. The only problem was that she needed to catch up with her own trainer before that happened.

The two continued along the rocky cliffs that supported quite a few houses at the top, and Kala led the way to a slightly larger yet more decrepit building than the other three around it.

"Here it is," she muttered, opening the door.

The ancient, mossy piece of wood at the entrance swung back and revealed a large room filled with healing items and supplies. It wasn't as much as Ember was expecting, but it would do. She began filling her bag with whatever items seemed like they would help out in the long run, occasionally using one or two to heal her past battle damage and PP.

"Thanks for that," she said to Kala once she was stocked up and ready to go.

"Don't mention it. Hey, be careful out there."

"Yeah. Speaking of which, what are you going to do after this?"

Kala shrugged. "I guess I'll just hang around here until the food runs out. After that…well, I dunno, I'll figure something out."

Ember paused and began racking her brain, feeling sure that there was something she could do to help Ampharos right in front of her that she just couldn't quite see. Eventually she gave up, and like so many people before her, the solution popped into her head the instant she stopped thinking about it.

"Oh, I got it!" she said, grinning widely. "I know exactly where you could go!"

"Really? Where?"

Ember pulled out Umbra's map and pointed to the route where he'd said his goodbyes.

"There's a great town right in the middle of that route there," she said. "A friend of mine lives there, and there're no trainers or deadly wild pokemon around. The city is also filled with food and supplies. I bet you'd love it there!"

"Well, wouldn't the guy you're talking about stop me—"

"Oh, he'll let you in, no doubt. Trust me."

Kala couldn't help but grin. "I must admit, that looks perfect. Alright, then, it seems like we both have a home to return to, so good luck out there."

"You too," Ember said, turning to leave. "Thanks for everything."

"Oh, wait, can I ask you a favor?"

Ember stopped, turning back to her. "What is it?"

Kala hesitated. "Um, back in Houndoom's mines, Absol told me you two were really close, and from what I've seen, I believe it. Since you two aren't together and you haven't mentioned him, I can only assume he didn't make it, so I'd like you to know that I'm…I'm sorry for everything. He tried to warn me about the gangs long ago, but I never listened. He saved my life and the lives of all of Houndoom's slaves, and I'd want to thank him for that, too."

Despite herself, Ember felt a tear threatening to slide down the rim of her eye. She'd been trying to keep her sorrow buried for a while, but Kala's heartfelt statement brought up a bit too much pain. She saw the grief behind Kala's eyes as well and realized that she didn't need to fight so hard to hide it, especially since she couldn't bear it any longer.

"I…I had the chance to say goodbye to him, Kala, but I didn't get to tell him all I wanted to, either," she choked out. "I wanted to thank him for giving me a reason to live when I was lost and alone in an unfamiliar world…I wanted to let him know that I would never, ever forget him, or the things he did for me, the life we shared together, but I…"

Fortunately, Kala stopped her before she completely fell apart, even though she looked to be on the verge of doing so as well.

"He was a great pokemon," she said quietly. "I always though Luxray to be a hero to us all, but if Absol had been in charge of the East Side, he could have truly led the region to peace and prosperity, like the way he led us and the other slaves to freedom. He gave us all a reason to live. I know he'll never be forgotten, because people like that will always live on."

Ember sniffed a bit and wiped away a tear, smiling a little. "Thanks, Kala. I don't really know you that well, but I consider you a good friend to me…to both of us."

Kala returned the smile. "It was nice to really meet you for the first time. You should get going, though; it'll be too dark to see the trail soon."

With that, after one last brief moment of companionable silence, the two parted ways, Ember leaving the city and continuing on through the last legs of her journey. She at least finally knew where to find her master, and just how to get there.

 

The sight of trees and green grass was a welcome sight, even in the dead of night when the green was barely visible. Absol had been starting to think the dry and rocky part of the route would never end. It was also a sign that he was steadily getting closer to the first lake he and Ember had visited—Lake Farfetch'd, as he liked to call it—which would serve all his drinking needs, and probably would be surrounded by game if the usual flocks of Farfetch'd were around as well.

His eyes were already becoming a little heavy due to his lack of sleep, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. While escaping from the West Side with Umbra those years ago, he'd once had to go five nights in a row with no sleep, so this was nothing. Still, his rational mind told him there was no need to stay awake like this, since there wasn't any immediate danger.

If only all his instincts weren't telling him otherwise.

There was just something in the air, an indescribable presence that exuded fear and malice. It could just be his nerves or his imagination run amok after all these trials, but it was a chance he didn't see fit to take.

A loud noise nearby snapped him out of his thoughts. He held his breath and listened carefully, hearing the sounds of a scuffle of to his far right. There were muffled yells and groans, and a few sharp whacks and noises that resembled the sound of bones breaking. No, he thought, the sound was just wrong—it was more like bones being shattered or ripped apart.

Normally, Absol would have rushed over to see what the scuffle was about and help if he could, but something told him that would be a very, very bad idea. After one last moment of hesitation, he quickened his pace through the woods, deciding that he might sleep at dawn when he was certain he was entirely alone and out of sight.

Suddenly, a faint light swept across the corner of his eye. He quickly turned toward it, but all he saw was a cluster of trees; whatever the light was, it had already vanished, if it was ever there at all. As soon as he turned away, the light reappeared right at the edge of his peripheral vision. This time, he continued walking for a few moments as if he hadn't noticed it.

Then, he suddenly pivoted around.

And he saw it.

A shining yellow light—almost like a golden orb of fire in the darkness—was glowing right between two of the trees. Several slightly larger, yet dimmer purple lights surrounded it like a collection of uneven, misshapen violet crystals around the single yellow glow. This time, the light didn't vanish when he looked at it. It remained perfectly still and unmoving, as did Absol, who couldn't take his eyes off of the otherworldly collection of lights amongst the shadows.

Suddenly, Absol began to hear a faint crackling noise. The yellow and purple lights soon became enveloped by a single, brilliant glow that illuminated the entire forest for a brief second and nearly blinded Absol. All too late, he realized what it was.

Before he could move, he was struck by the numbing jolt of Discharge and was sent hurling to the ground almost as fast as his wits. His muscles involuntarily shuddered and tightened as the electricity coursed through his veins. It was all he could do to force himself to stand before he was hit again. But when he regained his feet, the lights were gone.

Absol swiftly unslung and opened his trainer bag to look for a healing item, but he cursed when he found it empty. He remembered that the trainer he'd taken it from had been very young-a greenhorn, no-doubt-and obviously hadn't stocked his bag yet. He slung it back over his shoulders and began frantically looking back and forth for the cluster of lights, but he couldn't see anything nearby.

Suddenly, he heard the crackling noise again behind him. Without thinking, he flung himself to the left. Sadly, Discharge had an incredibly wide range, and the move badly scorched his side and obliterated the nearby trees. This time, Absol leapt back to his feet and instantly launched Psycho Cut in the direction Discharge had come from, but his move hit nothing. Apparently, whatever creature had attacked him was already on the move again.

With that thought in mind, Absol quickly got back on the move as well, hoping he could outrun and lose whatever mysterious night specter had ambushed him. Normally, Absol had only ever been hunted down by trainers, but this time the game of cat-and-mouse felt far more deadly and terrifying than anything he'd ever played. And he had a feeling that the loser would never see another dawn.

 

"Ugh, for the twentieth time, will you four please move out of the way?" Ember pleaded while struggling to retain what patience she had left.

"We have a headaaaaaache," one of the four Psyduck blocking the road moaned.

"I understand that," Ember said through gritted teeth. "But what does that have to do with you moving five feet to the left so I can pass by?!"

"We don't wanna," another Psyduck groaned.

At that moment, Ember was seriously considering blasting her way past the group of Psyduck with Fire Blast. In fact, the only thing preventing her from doing it at all was that she'd caused enough bloodshed already. But why did these asinine creatures have to be so insipidly stubborn just because of a stupid headache? She'd had headaches before, but she never formed a mob and blocked off an entire route!

"Look, what can I do for you guys that will make you move?" she tried.

"Fix our headaaaaaches!"

Ember rolled her eyes. "I can't just make a headache go away, especially for four people!" four people as dumb as you, she wanted to add, but she held her tongue.

"Fix our headaches, or we won't move!"

"Why not?! How will standing here like a bunch of sausages help your headaches go away?"

"Fix our headaaaaaches!"

"AAAGH! You people are useless, and insane! How do you expect me to 'fix' a headache?!"

Before she decided to blast the Psyduck to the next region, a buzzing and shuffling sound in the nearby trees made her pause. She saw a Scizor who wore a small yellow ribbon on his chest leap down from one of the nearby oaks and land a few feet away. He calmly walked up to the Psyduck after giving Ember a quick glance.

"Okay, come on, you lot," he said. "I've got your medicine, so quit bothering the lady, 'kay?"

The Scizor opened a small red satchel he was carrying in his claw, handing the four Psyduck one bottle of potent-looking liquid each.

"Oh, thank you, Scizor," one of the Psyduck said after drinking the potion down. "It was so terrible; we had the most awful headache, and then this mean Eight-tails kept yelling at us!"

A sickening—and yet strangely satisfying—mental image of the Psyduck being strangled to death popped into Ember's head at the "Eight-tails" comment. She only kept her cool thanks to the knowledge that these ducks were too stupid to live long anyway.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure the story is very interesting, but let's talk about it later," Scizor interjected, gesturing to the fields behind them. "Would you mind letting me pass?"

The Psyduck all nodded at once and blundered off through the woods, their pudgy yellow forms soon disappearing (thankfully) from sight. Ember let out a sigh of relief and turned to the pokemon who'd saved her neck.

"Thanks for that," she said. "You have no idea how annoying that was."

"Yeah, those Psyduck get headaches every other week, and they always meander around until they find a nice, inconvenient spot to just sit there and moan."

"Wait, they've done this before?! How can anyone get around wherever they are?"

Scizor chuckled. "Well, they've blocked roads like this before, and it was causing the humans so much trouble that they eventually created a potion specifically to cure migraines. They do a fairly good job of keeping track of the Psyduck that do it, but we sometimes steal some potions from them in case we need to get somewhere past them."

Ember smiled. "Well, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't shown up. Well, actually, I do, but it wouldn't have been pretty, so thanks again."

"Oh, it's no trouble. Besides, we've gotta stick together, right?"

For an awkward moment, Ember had no idea what he meant. But when she took a closer look at the ribbon Scizor wore, she remembered what she'd just been through a week ago and glanced at the identical ribbon she wore around her own neck, the symbol of one of the largest groups of pokemon still trying to help out wherever they could.

"Oh, yeah, of course," she said quickly. "If we don't help each other, who will?"

Scizor nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, let me know."

Ember was about to nod and wish him a good afternoon, but she suddenly thought of a great idea.

"Oh, hey, yes, there actually is something you could do that would really help me out," she replied.

"Excellent. Name it."

Ember pulled out her old but faithfull map of the region, showing it to Scizor, who squinted to read the markings in the dark.

"Can you show me how to get here?" she asked, pointing to the island marked on it.

Scizor nodded slowly. "Uh huh…well, that's human territory. Do you really want to go there?"

"Yeah, I have something there I need to take care of. Is there a way to get there?"

"I can actually fly you there, if you like."

Ember's heart leapt up to her throat. "You can?!"

Scizor chuckled again. "Well, I can't actually fly you there myself, but I know someone who can, and he owes me a few favors. Come on, and I'll introduce you to him if you haven't already met."

With that, Ember followed Scizor down the newly-opened pathway, feeling a strange quivering in her belly, though she had no idea whether it was eagerness or nervousness that was causing it.

 

After about twenty minutes of walking, Scizor eventually led Ember into a small, well concealed grove. She realized that it was a Hidden Grotto, and a fairly obvious one at that, though she made no comment. Scizor walked up to one of the smallest trees and gave two loud raps on the bark with his claw, followed by three slightly softer knocks. After a few seconds, a large, long-necked Grass pokemon with long, leaf-like wings and fruit hanging from its neck stepped out from the entrance, yawning as he looked down at them. He also wore the yellow ribbon of the group on his neck, though it looked a little too small for his huge figure.

"Oh, Scizor, it's you," the large pokemon mumbled. "What's up—especially at this hour?"

"Great to see you too, Tropius," Scizor laughed. "I've actually got a friend here who needs your help to fly somewhere."

Ember smiled politely as Tropius glanced at her, his drowsy eyes fixing on the ribbon around her neck.

"Oh, she's with us," he remarked. "Say, I don't really recognize your face. Are you a new volunteer?"

Ember nodded. "I actually just joined a week ago. My name is Ember, nice to meet you."

"You too," Tropius said through another yawn. "So, where'd you wanna go?"

"She needs to get to that old island the humans have been renovating lately," Scizor said. "What was it called…? You know, the one with the Battle and Resort areas. Can you get her there?"

Tropius smirked. "And what makes you think I won't doze off in midflight and send us both plummeting to our deaths?"

Scizor smirked back. "You once flew a group of five Azumarill to another region with no stops on the way. I don't think you'll have too much trouble getting one Ninetails a few miles to the northeast."

"Fair point," Tropius muttered. "Still, it's late, and I'm tired. What do I get out of this?"

Scizor sighed. "There'll be a little extra something for you at tomorrow's breakfast, okay?"

"I want double pancakes."

"Deal."

Tropius smiled and spread his wings, groaning slightly as he stretched himself out. He then looked back to Ember, who was grinning ear-to-ear.

"You ready to go now?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Ember replied briskly.

With that, Tropius bent down slightly and allowed Ember to hop onto his back. He let out a small guttural chuckle.

"You're lighter than a feather," he said over his shoulder. "Okay, hang on tight, 'cause about the only thing I'm good at is flying fast enough to out-speed hurricanes!"

Ember braced herself, her stomach clenching slightly. Tropius reared back, then rocketed off the ground and into the night sky. The sudden thrust of movement and rush of wind was pretty scary, but also exhilarating. It was an amazing feeling to soar through the air, free as the many bird pokemon she'd seen throughout the region. Tropius was incredibly fast, but also flew quite smoothly, and Ember had no trouble holding on, and no trace of air sickness bothered her.

"You're doing better than most first timers," Tropius remarked. "I assume this is your first time flying, eh?"

"Pretty much," Ember replied, too breath-taken to respond further.

Looking down at the world below was the best part. A lot of people had fear of heights—her master had called it 'acrophobia'—but fortunately, she didn't seem to be plagued by this problem, as it didn't rob her of the joy of the majestic view of all the places she'd travelled in the region. She saw Umbra's old ironworks, the empty contest hall where they'd danced and played together, and many more wondrous sights from her past.

She also noticed the empty West Side base, the place where more pokemon had probably died than any other area in the entire region combined. She remembered that it was basically a graveyard now, a reminder of the horrors of war. Still, the thought of the other pokemon below now living in peace helped raise her spirits further. Tropius was flying so high that they were almost level with the peak of Rypherior's mountain.

As all the beautiful memories of those places rushed up to meet her, Ember thought back to all the fantastic experiences she'd shared in this great region, despite the gang wars and other nightmares. It made her wonder how the humans could forsake this region simply because it was somewhat older or less popular than the others.

"Hey, Tropius?" she called.

"Yeah?"

"What is this region, anyway? I've lived my whole life here, but I've never known what the humans call it."

Tropius smiled and returned his gaze ahead. "This is the Sinnoh region, m'lady, and that mountain you're gaping at is called Mt. Coronet. I've grown up here too, and while I've visited nearly all the regions in my time, I've never known another like it."

Ember nodded slowly, filing away the name in her mind.

"Do you think once the trainers leave this place, the wild pokemon here can live in peace?"

Tropius nodded. "I heard that the gangs fell a while back, and once the humans have forgotten about this place, there's no reason pokemon can't live freely here. It will take a long time for the scars the gangs and trainers have left behind to heal, but I'm sure we can repair our lives eventually."

Ember smiled, even though Tropius wasn't looking at her. She realized that there was always hope for peace and freedom, even when the enemy was unstoppably powerful. One day, perhaps the humans would also grow tired of all the other regions as well, and all the pokemon in the world could finally live in happiness. Until then, it was just one step at a time.

As Ember allowed herself to trust Tropius's flying and relax, even to the point of lying back and closing her eyes, she began to wonder if she was really doing the right thing. She'd seen the cruelty of most humans firsthand, and even now she knew wild pokemon could only ever be free once trainers left them alone. So why was she going back to Rose…?

No, she thought sharply. Rose was different. Yes, most trainers were bad, but not her. She'd grown up under Rose's wing, and she'd seen her character with her own eyes. She loved her pokemon, and Ember was sure they loved her back, as she did. She still wasn't entirely certain what had happened that fateful day in the first NPCT, but she was sure it was an accident. Rose would never have abandoned her on purpose.

Still…if Rose had really wanted her back, couldn't she have tracked her with her Pokedex and Poke Radar? Since Ember had her trainer ID, wouldn't it have been easy for Rose to find her? It wouldn't have taken more than a few weeks for her master to track her down…

Well, Rose was probably busy trying to help out the rest of her team. It must have been difficult for her to manage a Sun Team without a Drought lead. Now she was being selfish; her other four teammates were lost as well, and Rose was probably trying to track them down too, since she obviously didn't know they ended up with the gangs…

But if Rose were looking for them too, why would all of them have died? Ember thought. Why had Rose been unable to save even a single one?

Ember tried to push those doubts aside, but they clawed at her like Arcanine's fangs. Why had she lost faith in her master? Why was her master any different than any other competitive trainer? What had caused the accident? Why hadn't Rose found her yet? Why had she travelled the entire region looking for her trainer? All the questions she'd shoved into the back of her mind now pushed their way to the surface and refused to leave her alone.

All of a sudden, Ember felt as though she'd reached a crossroads. How easy it would be to say to Tropius, 'You know what? Never mind, I think we should go back. I'll pay you for your trouble.' She could simply turn around and leave her old life behind for good. She remembered that Absol had suggested she return to Umbra's town when she saw him for the last time; perhaps that was a good idea after all.

But how could she turn her back on the person who raised her? Besides, even if what Arcanine had said about her teammates was true, Charizard could still be alive and well on Rose's team. He probably had the skill to avoid whatever caused the others to be released anyway. She needed to see Charizard again; he was the closest thing to a father she'd ever had, and she had to know if he was okay.

But what if Rose really had only raised her to be a competitive fighter? What if that was all Rose really cared about? What if Rose had never loved her at all, and thought of her only as a commodity, like so many other competitive trainers?

No. That was impossible…wasn't it? All the doubts made Ember want to scream. Why was this so hard? Absol was gone. She had nothing left in the wild…

But even as she thought this, she knew it wasn't true. She did have something in the wild: A home. A life. Total freedom. For all years she spent with Rose, she had no memory of ever running through fields filled with green grass and fresh air; only a dull, holographic containment box in a PC. She never had a home, or a beautiful city she could return to at any time; only a capsule about the size of Rose's palm. She never had freedom; only a life of battling, training, and more battling. Was it really worth it? Shouldn't the love of her master and her closest friend be enough?

"You okay back there?" Tropius asked suddenly, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I don't know," Ember muttered. "I guess…I'm just having a tough time knowing what to do."

Tropius nodded slowly. "Well, everyone has to make tough decisions. Sometimes, the only way to know which one is right is to make the choice and find out. We can't always know which path is best for us until we take it and see where it leads."

Despite herself, Ember almost chuckled. It was like Tropius could read her mind. She wondered if people like he and Absol were just really good at figuring out what was bothering people, or if she was just really bad at concealing it.

"Thanks," she replied, trying to forget her doubts for the moment. "I guess…I'll find out soon enough."

Tropius glanced ahead, noticing the faintest traces of sunlight peeking out over the dark-blue horizon.

"The weather is perfect," he said. "With the wind at our backs, we should reach your island by dawn."

Ember felt her heard begin to beat a bit faster. After so long, her journey was finally coming to a close, and she realized that it couldn't all be for nothing. She'd fought so hard to return to Rose, and she couldn't just turn back now. She had to find out the truth for herself, to follow the path to its end.

I'm coming, Rose.

 

Absol let out a long sigh of relief as Lake Farfetch'd came into view. He'd finally made it, and he was safe for the moment. Now he would have water, and if the usual flocks of Farfetch'd were there, he would have food as well. Plus, the whole area was wide open with no places for cover other than a pair of small trees nearby, so if the eerie lights that had attacked him before showed up again, he'd see them coming a mile away.

Now that he was finally out of danger for the moment, Absol lied down on the cool bed of grass and relaxed himself, sighing in contentment. He was feeling a little hungry, but he could go catch the flocks of Farfetch'd at any time once they flew in. For now, he was satisfied to simply rest and wait for them to arrive. He occasionally glanced around in case the lights decided to show up and attack him again, but it looked like he was entirely alone.

It seemed a little odd that there were no other pokemon near the lake, but he assumed most of them were still asleep at this hour. It was getting close to dawn, but it was still pretty early. Perhaps it would be a good time for him to get some sleep as well…

Still, the main reason he'd come to the lake in the first place was for water, and he was quite thirsty. He didn't want to wake up with a horrible sore throat, so he reluctantly rolled to his feet and strolled over to the lake, dipping his front paws in the water to cool them off. He then leaned down and began lapping up the icy drink, which cooled and refreshed his tongue and throat.

He wasn't sure, but he thought he could see something tiny near the bottom of the lake. He squinted hard to see what it was, though it was difficult with the rippling in the water obscuring his vision. He waited for the lake to settle down before looking again, finally getting a clear look at the strange sight. However, he'd realized what it was far too late.

It was the yellow and purple light cluster.

The lake suddenly gleamed blindingly, and Absol was too slow in leaping back to avoid a supercharged electric blast. The Discharge burned even worse than before, and it felt as though he'd been hit with ten. There was a sudden loud splash as the cluster of lights burst out of the lake, the mist and water obscuring its form as it landed.

Absol slowly stood up and faced his unknown aggressor, ready for the worst. However, as the mist cleared and the creature's form finally became apparent, he realized that he wasn't ready enough, nor would he ever have been for this.

"Time is up, old friend," sneered the bane of his existence.

All words eluded Absol's mind as he faced the nightmarish, mangled form of his longtime antagonist. He had no idea how or why, but he was face-to-face with a wounded, battered Luxray that looked as though he'd cheated death by the narrowest of margins. Luxray had uncountable scars and gashes resulting in leaving large patches of skin with out fur, and the purple lights Absol had seen before were the light from the Life Orb shards in his body seeping through his scar tissue. But those wounds were nothing compared to those on his face. The yellow light that Absol had seen was Luxray's single remaining eye; the other eye was gone, leaving only a bloody, torn socket on the left side of his face.

Absol backed away as his nemesis slowly stalked towards him, the grass beneath Luxray's feet standing up as electric sparks ran through them. The same twisted, sardonic grin was plastered on Luxray's marred face as his yellow eye pierced the darkness of the night, as if staring right into Absol's soul.

"Why are you here? What the hell do you want from me?!" he shouted without thinking.

"Oh, not much," Luxray replied, the words dripping from his mouth like acid. "I just wanted to fertilize the grass with your blood and feed the Farfetch'd with your corpse. After that, I'll leave you be."

"Were you just waiting for me there the whole time?" Absol asked, more out of horror than actual curiosity.

"I was starting to worry you'd never take a drink, but if you'd fallen asleep instead, that would have been fine also."

"Why are you after me?!"

Luxray's eye glazed over ever-so-slightly, though Absol knew he wasn't distracted and could attack at any moment if he dropped his guard.

"It's funny; ever since you and that nine-tailed wench first came to this lake, you've caused me so much trouble, but I never once thought you two could bring me down, even if it was indirectly. The West Side and the trainers destroyed my gang, but you two caused me more anger, more frustration, and—I loath to admit it—anxiety than I've felt in years. You're pretty familiar with revenge, right? Yeah, that's what's about to happen, my friend."

"You're completely insane!"

Luxray frowned thoughtfully. "I think maybe you're right. Especially since you, y'know, destroyed my life and all that."

Absol couldn't help shivering. "So, you just tracked me as soon as you found my trail just to kill me?"

"Pretty much. Say, where's your crippled pet?"

Absol said nothing in reply, but Luxray's grin slowly returned to his lopsided face, and it was even wider and more disturbing than before.

"Ohhhh, you lost her, didn't you? Ha! Ha! Ha! This journey is already worth it and I haven't even begun yet. Don't worry, if she hasn't already been mauled by savage predators, killed by remnants of our gangs, or captured by a trainer, I'll find her and take care of her for you. I'll make sure the last thing she hears is how painfully you died."

Luxray easily dodged the Psycho Cut Absol shot at him, laughing at his futile effort.

"You are such a waste," he spat. "I just don't understand people like you. You have skills—or had, anyway—but you constantly squandered them when you could have been a top leader in either of the gangs. It seems you're just content to wander around a dead region, finding female pokemon to fall in love with and then go losing them somewhere."

"I may be a waste of potential," Absol shot back, "but at least I'm not a demented, psychotic warlord trying to destroy everything around me!"

Luxray chuckled. "Why, thank you!"

Absol darted back toward the path he'd used to get there, but Luxray ran faster and cut off his path.

"Oh, no, Absol, you're not leaving this time," the warlord said icily. "The last three encounters we had, luck delivered you from me, but there's nowhere for you to go this time. Isn't it exhilarating, knowing that your time to die is finally here, and there's nothing you can do about it? How does it feel?"

Luxray suddenly stared at Absol's chest for a moment, his grin widening as his eye glowed.

"Your heart is beating pretty fast, Absol. I can fix that."

Absol rushed at Luxray and used Stone Edge, and the move impaled Luxray directly. However, the Luxray that Absol was facing disappeared, revealing it to be a Substitute. Startled, Absol took a step back, but he suddenly bumped into something that felt hideously like fur and claws.

"You're always ten steps behind me," Luxray whispered.

Absol was blasted forward by another discharge, and he fell into the icy water of the lake with a heavy splash. For a moment, he was totally disoriented. Suddenly, panic overtook him as he realized that Luxray could electrify the lake and fry him alive. He bet on Sucker Punch and used it to bolt forward forward and leap out of the lake a split second before Luxray send an electric current running through it. Absol whirled to face Luxray the moment he hit the ground, though his enemy was a fair distance away still. He obviously wanted to play a few more mind games before going for the kill.

"You can try begging if you want," Luxray offered. "Thousands of pokemon have before. I've spared a few of them, depending on the mood I'm in. You probably won't be quite so lucky, but you'll have a better chance of surviving than if we fought."

"I've gotten stronger since we last fought," Absol bluffed.

"Really? It was only a few weeks since I beat you to a pulp and then proceeded to fight Houndoom, and I've gotten stronger since then too. Tell me, is any of your old confidence still alive, or is it as dead as you're about to be?"

Absol briefly faltered, and Luxray sent a chilling laugh into the night air.

"Take note of the sweat running down the side of your face and the paleness in your cheeks, Absol. It's what you always see in tiny, sad creatures that try to challenge beings greater and more powerful than them."

"Why are you even bothering to talk to me so much, if you're so sure you'll win?"

"Actually, when I first ambushed you here, I wasn't entirely sure I would, but now I am. I like letting your fear eat you alive before we even fight; it might even be doing more damage to you than I will. So, by all means, keep trying to stall our fight. It will just make things easier for me."

Absol tried to hit Luxray with Stone Edge, but Luxray rushed at him and slid under the rocks, ripping into Absol's flesh with Thunder Fang and then sending him staggering backwards with a sharp kick in the ribs.

"So predictable," Luxray scoffed. "Oh, before I forget, I have a little present for you, Absol."

Before Absol could react or move out of the way, Luxray suddenly flicked a shining, silver disk at him that shattered on impact with his skin. An eerie light washed over Absol, and he felt a large power drain from his body, replaced by a hollow and pathetic energy. He looked at Luxray in horror.

"What the hell did you just do to me?"

Luxray grinned again. "That was an HM for Rock Smash."

The blood drained from Absol's face as the words sank in.

"That's right, old friend," Luxray taunted when he saw his expression. "Your Sucker Punch is gone, replaced by one of the weakest and most pathetic moves in existence, and you can never, ever forget it. Now, how will you fight me without your strongest move? I'll still listen if you want to start begging."

Despite his current situation, Absol took a second to test his move. Sure enough, the pathetic energy from Rock Smash was unleashed in place of his signature move. The only pokemon that could put Rock Smash to any use were ones with the ability Scenic Grace, which he would never have. He took one more look at his manic enemy, who's ominous calmness was only matched by his total insanity. Perhaps he should give up…

No. If he gave up, Luxray would not only murder him anyway, but he would be disgracing the memory of all who had died at the hands of Luxray's gang. He had to stand and fight, even if he would lose. But was there no way to survive? He'd never been able to match Luxray in a fight, even when they'd first clashed, back when he was at the peak of his rage and strength…

Wait a moment. Rage. Absol remembered that when they'd first fought, he was so furious over Elsa's murder that he couldn't even see straight. And when they'd fought back in Houndoom's manor, he was torn and shaken to the bone at Salamence's death, and frightened over Ember's safety. And now, he was terrified beyond all reason and could barely keep his own body from quivering.

Every time he faced Luxray, his emotions always overwhelmed him, while Luxray remained perfectly calm and ready for battle. Plus, he'd also always fought Luxray under the assumption that he had nothing to lose, but perhaps fighting for something—someone-was stronger than nothing at all. Absol realized that he had to keep his emotions in check and remain as cool and composed as his enemy.

But even more importantly, he had to make Luxray mad.

"Well, Absol? I'm waiting for you to finish praying and attack me."

Absol forced a smirk. "Why would you be waiting for me? Why not just sick your guards on me? Let's have a few Hunting Leaders take me down!"

For the first time, Luxray's grin faded ever so slightly.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot that you let all of them die," Absol continued. "How does it feel to be the last deluded pokemon in the region?"

Luxray scoffed. "What's this? You were so scared a moment ago, you were watering the grass beneath you, and now-"

"What? That doesn't upset you, does it? You know, me not quivering in fear of you? I guess what they say about you is true: you're only big when everyone around you is small."

"You've got a lot of nerve, talking like that to a pokemon who's actually done something with his life," Luxray spat.

"Done what? Built an army to get destroyed piece by piece? I wish you'd at least have had the courtesy to die with them so no one else has to look at your face, you sad, pathetic tin-plated dictator."

"I don't see what—"

"Of course you can't see, you Cyclops!"

At this, Luxray's grin twisted into a scowl, and Absol couldn't help a smile. His own confidence was finally beginning to return now that he knew he was getting to Luxray. At last, he had proof that his enemy was fallible.

"I guess I should've expected this from you," Luxray countered. "You always loved to flirt with death, and now you're finally going to get it. I would've thought you'd learned by now not to run your mouth in front of a pokemon with ten times your strength."

Absol nodded. "You're absolutely right. If I see one, I'll keep quiet."

Luxray laughed sharply, though there was no humor behind it this time. "You actually, really think you can beat me, you flea-bitten pile of Stoutland shit?"

"As far as I'm concerned, you've already lost, you miserable failure."

"Failure? I've led an army, and you've only ever had a handful of people who actually care about you."

"That's a handful more than you've ever had," Absol shot back. "You think those drones that meandered around your base day in and day out waiting to get killed ever liked you? Oh, yes, they looked at you in awe—that anyone could be such a wannabe!"

"Wannabe?!"

"YES! All you've ever done is try to play God and act like you're actually in charge of anything! You're not a great leader or even a commander—you're a loser. And I'm not using that word as a childish insult; I'm using it because it's that's exactly what you are. You lost your trumped up rank, your status, your army, and your life. And you know why I'm so sure you're gonna lose to me? 'Cause it's in your nature to lose! You're the only one left who ever actually believed in that crap you spouted to your underlings, and once you're gone, no one will ever remember who you were, unless they want to use your name as a punch line!"

Luxray actually winced slightly, his eye shining and flaring with rage.

"The same way no one will ever remember Elsa?" Luxray shot back.

"At least she was worth remembering," Absol replied without missing a beat. "You know, it's funny, only four people in this region have ever made me laugh: Her, Ember, Umbra, and now you, but only because you're so pathetic!"

Luxray rushed at Absol, who barely dodged the rage-fuelled attack and forced himself to break into laughter right to Luxray's face. The warlord bared his fangs and glared daggers at him.

"Stop laughing!" he roared.

"Heh, why?" Absol asked between chuckles. "I thought you were always trying to make people laugh with that big East Side comedy act!"

Luxray's eye suddenly rolled back into his head, and he looked up at the sky and let out an ear-piercing, ungodly howl that instantly cut off Absol's laughter. The warlord then stared back at Absol with such wrath that fear began to creep its way back into his mind.

"Alright, Absol, we've heard you laugh; now let's find out how loud you can scream!"

With that, Luxray rushed at Absol, teeth and claws bared like a hundred scythes all eager to rip through his flesh. Absol slashed him with Psycho Cut, opening yet another gash on Luxray's belly and allowing more eerie purple light to seep through, but the electric warlord never once faltered in his charge, and Absol soon found himself on the ground with Luxray above him, each struggling to tear each other apart.

Absol briefly managed to throw him off, but Luxray almost instantly leapt back on him and unleashed all his close-range moves. Luxray obviously didn't want a fight from a distance; he wanted nothing more than to grapple, a style of fighting he'd no-doubt perfected over the years. Absol realized he had to fight Luxray at a distance, dangerous as it was, or he would be torn apart in minutes.

After enduring another Thunder Fang and managing to avoid getting himself paralyzed, Absol kicked Luxray off him and quickly stepped back a few paces, Luxray rushing to meet him. Absol could tell Luxray was about to attack again and tried to use Sucker Punch, but he mentally berated himself for his mistake when Rock Smash activated instead. Luxray barely even winced as the pitiful attack connected, and he once again was in close-quarters grappling distance.

Absol realized that any more mistakes like that would cost him his life-if he had any chance of preserving it at all. He quickly ran to meet Luxray, and as the warlord leapt at him, Absol managed to slide underneath his feet. He then caught Luxray's backside with Psycho Cut, slashing the yellow star off of his tail and causing him to roar in agony.

Luxray whirled around to face Absol, who had dashed a few yards away from him. He unleashed Thunder Wave, which would surely have ended the fight had Absol not come up with his craziest idea yet. It was a long shot, but it was his only hope.

As the attack flew toward him, Absol turned and dove into the lake, the energy sailing over him harmlessly. He then pushed himself off the rocks and used the momentum to leap back out of the water milliseconds before Luxray could send an electrical current running through it. The yellow-eyed archfiend gave him the faintest of smirks as both his moves missed their target.

"Not bad," he said. "You got me angry, and you can still show a little variety when you fight. Let's see how far it gets you."

Luxray flipped through the air and performed a perfect dive into the water as well, easily dodging Absol's Psycho Cut, and he leapt back out on the other side, facing his adversary head-on. Absol feigned another Psycho Cut and instead used Stone Edge at the last second, finally hitting his opponent. While the stones drew no blood, they pelted Luxray heavily and pounded away at his head, chest and torso. Through Luxray's open mouth, Absol could hear the great gasps of air he was belting out of him.

In turn, as Absol had sacrificed momentum for power, Luxray seized the moment and rushed at Absol again, grappling and biting and locking Absol in the grasp of his great, powerful arms as his claws raked along his backside. For a horrifying moment, Absol was afraid that he wouldn't be able to break free of his opponent's grasp, but as Luxray slashed again at his back, no-doubt tearing off skin and fur with each strike, Absol managed to use all his strength to punch Luxray's arms away and shove his adversary backwards. He knew that no matter what, he couldn't allow Luxray's teeth to sink into his neck again; there was still no evident way for him to escape that death grip.

In the end, the question of the day was whether blood loss would undo Absol before the heavy blows on the heart and kidneys would undo Luxray. Whenever it came to the precision exchange of battle moves and long-distance fighting, Absol would have the advantage. Whenever it became close-range grappling, Luxray won the day. If Absol still had Sucker Punch, he might have been able to defeat Luxray in a close-range struggle, but with Rock Smash as a sorry replacement, that was out of the question. Yes, Luxray had planned the ambush all too perfectly.

For yet another frightening moment, Luxray had managed to catch Absol in his deadly up-close embrace, and once Absol managed to throw him off by the skin of his teeth, the two suddenly found themselves several feet away, both panting and gasping for breath. Their own fatigue divided the fight into rounds far more effectively than any judge or referee could have.

"If its revenge you want, why are you coming after me and Ember?" Absol asked between breaths. "The West Side was your enemy the whole time."

"Every member of the West Side is dead, save for you two," Luxray replied heavily. "I'm just finishing the job."

No more words were exchanged, as both were too out of breath and energy. The fight resumed after a few more precious seconds of recovery, with Absol continuing to try and drive Luxray back and pound away at him from a distance, and Luxray attempting to break through Absol's defenses and tear him apart at close range while occasionally trying to paralyze him with Thunder Wave. The effects of the Life Orb shards in Luxray's body were visibly taking their toll, but so was the great strength and power behind his attacks as he hammered away at Absol whenever he got the chance.

One major turning point in the battle happened but a few 'rounds' later. Instead of keeping his distance, Absol actually rushed to meet Luxray again, this time purposely using none other than Rock Smash on his enemy. Not only was Luxray startled by the move choice, but his defense was weakened by the lucky hit and the first signs of slight nervousness crossed his features.

Another turning point happened almost consecutively. Absol tried to follow up his advantage and use Luxray's own tactics against him, trying to leap on him and grapple him while his defense was lowered. However, Luxray had apparently been waiting for such a move; he almost instantly used Thunder Wave, forcing Absol to halt and dodge it, which lost him the momentum and allowed Luxray to wrestle him to the ground again.

This time, however, instead of trying to claw and bite him, Luxray held Absol by the throat in a death grip, then jerked him toward the lake and thrust his head under the water. Absol gagged as water seeped into his throat and sinuses, and he realized that if he didn't do something in moments, he would either be drowned or fried alive by super-conducted electricity.

As he thrashed and struggled to escape Luxray's grasp, he heard the muffled sound of Luxray shouting "Die already, you parasite! JUST DIE!" As darkness began to fill Absol's vision, he suddenly remembered back to when he'd first brought Ember to a lake and tried to make her go in. When he'd pushed her, she'd gotten back at him and pulled him in as well when his guard was down.

With one last desperate surge of strength, Absol reached up and grabbed Luxray instead of trying to push him away, and he suddenly yanked the startled warlord into the lake with him. Without a moment's hesitation, Absol quickly swam to the surface, taking in air in large gasps as he scrambled for land. As he began climbing out of the lake, his back legs, which were still in the water for a brief second, were suddenly given a violent electric jolt that nearly paralyzed them and caused him to scream in agony. If his full body had been in the water when Luxray sent that current, he would have been dead in seconds.

Luxray barreled out of the water and let out a roar, rushing to meet him again. Despite the great pain in his hind legs, Absol was forced to try and intercept Luxray's charge with another Stone Edge, which hit the demonic Electric pokemon dead on, and it seemed to be his undoing, as he groaned in pain and collapsed on his side. However, when his body abruptly disappeared, Absol realized he'd attacked another Substitute and whirled to find the real Luxray.

But he was too late. Luxray had already fired another Thunder Wave at him from behind, and he wasn't quick enough to avoid it. The energy enveloped him and felt like a million jolts of static on every muscle in his body. In that moment, he realized he was finished. There was no way he could beat Luxray while paralyzed, and there were no items in his bag that could heal or cure him. This was the second moment in his life that he was totally certain of his death, and this time he could see no way out. Unless…

"You should've given up while you had the chance, Absol," Luxray said between breaths, grinning sardonically once again. "You think Mienshao caused your girl pain? You don't know the meaning of pain. Allow me to enlighten you."

Absol tried another attack, but the cursed, vile paralysis froze his joints and prevented him from moving an inch. Luxray easily—almost contemptuously—swept his legs out from under him and held him down, sinking his claws into Absol's skin. He then began to pummel Absol with all the rage and malice of a pokemon gone truly insane, raking him with his claws, biting his throat, electrocuting him, and ripping flesh from bone in the most gruesome and painful ways possible.

Finally, Luxray once again grabbed Absol by the throat and held his head under the water, and this time, there was nothing Absol could do to break his grip. His most furious struggles were all but useless, and every time he came even close to escaping, the paralysis would cut him off and keep him under. He tried to pull Luxray back into the water with him, but his enemy was prepared his time and dug his back claws into the dirt, unable to be moved. Darkness fell on Absol's vision, and his thrashes and struggles grew slower and weaker by the second as his oxygen-deprived body gave out on him.

Finally, Absol's resistance ceased entirely; after but a few more moments, his arms no longer struggled to throw off Luxray's, his breathing slowly halted and his body grew limp in the water. Luxray smiled once again, continuing to hold Absol's head below the surface.

"It's been fun, old friend," he chuckled. "One down, one to go."

Wild Pokémon Grand Finale

Final Chapter: A Wild Ninetails Has Appeared!


	25. A Wild Ninetails Has Appeared!

Wild Pokémon Grand Finale

Final Chapter: A Wild Ninetails Has Appeared!

The once serene, almost crystalline waters of 'Lake Farfetch'd' had been tainted red by the blood of Luxray's old would-be killer. Absol floated limply at the surface, unmistakably dead. He had proven notoriously hard to kill in the past, though it seemed even he couldn't escape his fate in the end.

Luxray dusted himself off and licked his wounds from the fight. It disgusted him to admit it to himself, but Absol had dealt him quite a few injuries that would cause him agony for days, if not weeks. Damn that insufferable pest. It shouldn't have been worth this much effort to kill him. Absol should have died back in Houndoom's slave mines.

As he finished cleaning himself and looked around the lake, Luxray heard his own stomach growl and decided he might have to kill another Kangaskhan later. Until then, perhaps Absol would do. How ironic, he thought, that Absol was about to meet the same fate as his first dearly beloved.

But when Luxray turned to the body of his old adversary, he saw Absol's corpse begin to melt away into the water. It lost shape and form as it dissipated, becoming vapor that vanished into the morning sky.

"What in the name of…?" Luxray began, baffled.

Suddenly, Luxray was struck heavily on his backside and flung forward, collapsing near a pile of jagged stones. His head swam as he dazedly stood and searched for his attacker. As his blurred vision cleared, his eyes set upon a horrifyingly familiar white-and-blue figure grinning smugly at him.

"It c-can't be," Luxray sputtered. "You're DEAD!"

"I've been about as close to being dead as you can get at least three times now, but that's never stopped me," Absol chuckled.

"But…how?! I killed you! I drowned you and slit your throat!"

"When, Luxray? When did you kill me? Where's my body?"

Startled, Luxray once again looked back at the lake, as if expecting to find Absol's body there. But it was just as gone as it had been a moment ago.

"It looks like this time, you're the one who was too slow."

Before Luxray could react, Absol struck him with Rock Smash, once again lowering his already weakened defense even further. Luxray attempted to counter attack with Discharge, and he blasted Absol directly and sent him crashing to the ground in a smoldering heap. However, Absol's body faded away the same as before; another Substitute! How did Absol have this much health left? No. When he wasted time on the first copy, Absol must have gotten to some healing items. That ment-"

Luxray had no time to contemplate this, as another Psycho Cut nearly tore him in half from his left side and knocked him flat on the ground.

"The world doesn't need people like you and Houndoom in it anymore," Absol's sickening voice rang in his hear. "Eventually, even the gruesome scars you left on this region will heal. If you hadn't tried to kill me and Ember, you might have lived to see it."

"I WILL NEVER DIE!" Luxray screamed.

In a rage, the warlord leapt to his feet and charged at Absol to grapple him down again, but his own weakened defense was his undoing, and one more powerful blast from Psycho Cut cleaved him to the bone. He collapsed to the ground heavily, hearing his own limbs crack and shatter as he did so.

Seizing his moment, Absol rushed forward and grabbed Luxray by the neck, jerking his head toward the lake and holding it under the water the same way Luxray had tried to do to him twice. Luxray feebly thrashed and struggled against his iron grip, but Absol had no intention of slackening his hold in the slightest. After all these years, it was time to end it, and nothing could stop him. Absol dug his hind claws into the dirt and held onto Luxray's neck with both his front paws, making sure to keep his arms just out of the water in case Luxray tried to use an electric move to throw him off.

After nearly a full minute, the glow of Luxray's single yellow eye finally dimmed as it rolled back into his head, and his arms and legs grew limp as his struggles ceased. Absol knew Luxray could have used a Substitute, so he used a quick Psycho Cut on Luxray's wounded side. It opened a very real bloody gash, proving undoubtedly that this was the real Luxray who was about to die. He doubted that the warlord even had enough energy for yet another Substitute anyway.

Even when Luxray's body fell completely still and his breathing slowed to a halt, Absol continued to hold his head under the water and silently counted to a thousand. It was an easy thing to do after all he'd been through, and he couldn't afford to take any chances with this demented mass murderer.

For the next sixteen minutes, the only noises Absol heard were the sounds of his own heavy breathing and his heart hammering in his chest. He knew that later he would feel excruciating pain from his wounds and immense physical and mental exhaustion, but for now, he was totally alert as he kept his eyes on Luxray's lifeless body in the water. The purple light from the Life Orb shards in Luxray's body was slowly dimming and fading away as well, and soon there was nothing left seeping from his wounds other than his cold blood.

Finally, as Absol reached a thousand seconds, he ever so slowly released his death grip on Luxray's neck and stepped away from his body. He half expected Luxray's nightmarish form to suddenly leap back out of the lake and attack him, but it seemed there was no danger of that.

Still, Absol had taken too many chances in his life, and even if there were no opposing odds, he had no intention of leaving Luxray alone until he was absolutely certain beyond even unreasonable doubt. The images of Elsa's mangled body crept into his mind one last time and gave him the anger needed to do what he did next.

Absol swiped his longest claw down and swiftly decapitated Luxray. After a long moment of lifeless silence, he shoved Luxray's body all the way into the water, trusting nature and the creatures and insects within it to dispose of the warlord's vile remains in time. At long last, it was all finally over. The poison was gone from the wild. Luxray, enemy to human and pokemon alike, was utterly dead, his own last words proven false.

"You're lucky," Absol muttered. "Elsa was a very forgiving person."

With that, Absol slowly turned and began to walk away from the mangled corpse of his longtime enemy.

"Sadly, when I die, you'll find out very quickly that I'm not," he said over his shoulder.

When Absol took another step forward, a vicious pang shot through his leg and caused a shuddering groan to escape his throat. He hadn't felt the pain during the exhilaration and terror of combat or the nervous minutes of Luxray's end, but he knew that soon he would ache and burn more agonizingly than ever before. He could only imagine what his back must look like, no-doubt shredded and mangled beyond recognition by Luxray's fearsome, jagged black claws.

Absol was tempted to collapse and sleep right then and there, and he felt he could slumber for at least a year, despite how painful it would probably be to lie down at the moment. Still, there was one last thing he needed to do before he could have true peace of mind. One last piece of his life he needed to fit together. The most crucial and vital piece.

It was time to find Ember.

 

The island that held Ember's final destination was nothing less than breathtaking, and an indisputably ideal location to hold the next National Pokémon Championship Tournament. As Ember scrutinized it from above while Tropius slowly drew nearer to it, she saw that virtually every type of landscape that could be imagined was somewhere on that vast island. A third of it was composed of grasslands and occasional small forest areas, and Ember spotted a few impressive modern buildings clustered together that were probably the main facilities in this region's version of the Battle Frontier, if any were still in use.

Another third of the island's terrain was that of a vast desert area, probably used for training purposes, though there was no way to tell whether it was artificial or simply a stroke of luck. At the end of the desert-like area was a stark and rugged mountain, nearly as tall as Rypherior's mountain, or Mt. Coronet, as Tropius called it.

The third (and by far the most appealing) of the environments was a vast lakefront surrounded by serene fields and rivers, probably used as a resort or for recreation. The entire island was mind-boggling; it was like a miniature version of the Sinnoh, of nature itself in all its forms. The break of dawn bathed the otherworldly island in miraculous sunlight, adding even more to its great majesty and glory.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" Tropius asked over his shoulder, his voice softer now that they were flying more slowly and wind was dying down.

Ember sighed. "No, Tropius, I'm not. But for the longest year of my life, I've been trying to find my place, and this might be it, so I have to."

If Tropius could have shrugged at the moment, Ember felt sure he would have. Instead, he merely kept his eyes fixed on the great island below, which was rushing up to meet them as he carefully but swiftly descended through the morning skies. He flew toward the very edge of the grassland-portion of the island, slowly nearing one of the vast beaches at its very tip.

"I'd take you in further, but this is as close as I get to human terrain," Tropius announced, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry, but from this point forward, you're on your own."

"I understand," Ember replied simply, knowing that she had no right to ask for more than that.

As Tropius finally slowed to a halt and landed at the edge of the beach, Ember carefully stepped off of his back, feeling a moment of disorientation and dizziness as soon as she touched the ground which nearly caused her to stumble and fall.

"That usually happens after you fly, especially if it's your first time," Tropius said, not unkindly. "It'll wear off in a minute."

Despite her half-blurred vision, Ember gave him a small nod.

"Thanks for everything, Tropius," she said, smiling. "I hope Scizor gives you those extra pancakes he promised."

Tropius let out a hearty, guttural laugh. "Well, I have to give you credit for being cheerful while still dizzy."

"Yeah, I learned how to be cheerful all the time, since I'm dizzy almost every day."

"And a joke, too!" Tropius beamed. "A bad one, but a joke nonetheless! Most people just turn purple-faced and run to the nearest bush when they land."

Ember merely snorted and turned toward the dense grasslands, her vision slowly becoming more focused as she took a few steps around the beach. She knew which way she had to go, though for some reason she couldn't bring herself to head for the tournament just yet.

"Hey, uh, do you want me to wait here for you?" Tropius called.

Ember turned back and shook her head at him. "One way or another, I…don't think I'll be coming back here. You should just fly on back to the main region."

Tropius gave her a brief nod, though there was still a light of hesitation in his eyes.

"You don't have to do this, you know," he said quietly. "I can still fly you back, if you want. I won't even charge you extra," he added with a faint smile.

For one final moment, the slightest temptation crept into Ember's mind to go back. She almost took an involuntary step closer to Tropius, and she felt the words of agreement on her lips. However, the memories of years of love for Rose and her most precious teammate, Charizard, surfaced once more, and the moment was lost.

"If you see Skarmory, Ferrothorn, and the others, tell them I say hi," she replied softly.

Tropius regarded her one last time, a slight sadness in his eyes. Finally, he spread his leafy wings and took off into the dawn skies, becoming nothing more than a shadow on the horizon. There was no going back now.

As Ember stared at the long dirt trail before her that led toward the main battle facilities—and subsequently, the NPCT—she still had a rough time overcoming the immense hesitation gripping her. She realized she hadn't really thought this whole plan through very far; she was relying on sheer chance to find Rose here before other trainers interfered. Heading back to the main region with Tropius never felt more appealing, though it was far too late for that.

She decided that she would be able to figure out where Rose was once she got there. After all, she'd been able to find an antidote for Absol in a human city when he was dying, and she was no stranger to travelling through large towns and gatherings unnoticed, especially since she didn't have a time limit now. She would find Rose in the end—she was certain of that.

The cool dirt path paved the way through a small route filled with tall grass that swayed ever so slightly in the wind. She remembered the immense walkway leading to the entrance of the first NPCT a year ago, and how there had been lights, screaming fans, and a long red carpet rolled out for the main contenders, Rose included.

Here and now, the only lights were what starlight could seep in between the trees and the occasional lampposts that guided travelers at night, the pathway was flanked by grass, rocks, moss, and the occasional Bug or Grass pokemon sleeping soundly nearby in place of screaming fans, and the infinite silence and darkness was the red carpet that stretched along the path before her. And yet, it was no less exhilarating and terrifying as the day she'd stepped into that arena alongside her master.

Somehow, despite its great beauty on the surface, the whole island felt…artificial. The touch of mankind was apparent everywhere; the lampposts, the route checkpoints and signs, the occasional houses littering the route, empty or no. All of it in its own way detracted from the natural beauty of the landscape; this verdant paradise was nothing more than a site for battles and spectators now. Even the wild pokemon around the tall grass and lakes were fewer; they were still present here and there, but most of them were probably incredibly skilled at avoiding detection by now.

Ember soon entered a huge clearing filled with houses and tents, no-doubt a gathering place for trainers who planned on challenging the tournaments and battle facilities on the island. She stayed out of the light and moved carefully around the clearing. Even though most trainers were still probably asleep at this hour, she'd learned from Absol not to take chances.

Oh, how she wished she had Absol by her side now. She would have given anything for his company and his comforting words and his calm advice. Never before had she felt so alone, so out of place in this world that she'd once been a part of. And now, she was willingly surrendering herself to that world, and to her old life of battling at Rose's command alongside whatever new teammates she'd trained.

It took a few minutes of careful progress through the shadows to reach the end of the clearing safely, and once she did, she was rewarded—or perhaps punished—by the sight of a long building that looked like a tunnel leading through the rest of the route. This checkpoint no-doubt led to the main battle facilities, and to the start of the new life she'd willingly accepted.

Luckily, the checkpoint tunnel was free-access, meaning that people could go to and fro without dealing with security measures, so Ember didn't have to worry about any hidden cameras or locked doorways while the staff was gone. She imagined that this was because most security and surveillance procedures would take place inside the battle facilities, not in the paths leading to them.

When she reached the other end of the tunnel, she couldn't hold in a gasp. The great structures that loomed before her stood nearly as tall as the island's mountain, and even with their lights turned off they were so colorful, intricate, and gaudy that it was almost ridiculous. At the far end of the huge water bridge that connected the other four battle facilities, the Battle Tower itself was nowhere to be found. She imagined that it had been torn down a long time ago so they could build a new one back in the main region.

In the place of the old Battle Tower was another long checkpoint tunnel that paved the way to what would undoubtedly be the new NPCT. She realized that Rose probably wouldn't be there yet, but it couldn't hurt to check the place out and, if necessary, wait for her near there when the next round of the tournament began. It was obviously dangerous, but she was no stranger to grave risk.

Crossing through the last tunnel took longer than expected, but upon reaching the other end, she wasn't disappointed. At long last, it stood before her. The massive modern coliseum where the greatest battles in the region, if not the world, took place. She'd finally made it. The whole structure had been placed in the middle of the largest clearing on the island, and it was encircled by tall grass and the occasional tree cluster, but all of that was invisible to Ember; she couldn't take her eyes off of the pinnacle of her quest, the destination she'd fought so hard to reach.

After a few more awestruck moments of silence, Ember was snapped out of her mesmerized thoughts by strange voices nearby. As she drew closer to the tournament site and stepped clear of the tall grass, she suddenly saw a large group of humans around the entrance! She quickly ducked back out of sight, though she continued to listen carefully to their conversations. From what she understood, they were merely discussing top trainers from other regions, battle strategies, and most of all, betting. Now she understood why all the nearby houses were empty; it wasn't because everyone was still asleep, it was because the tournament was about to begin!

Luckily, it was still early and the next round of the tournament hadn't officially begun, or there would be far too many humans about and she would have no chance of finding Rose unnoticed. For now, the only people nearby were top trainers who hadn't entered, or the occasional tournament participant who was just chatting with his friends before battle.

Ember decided that she'd better find a good place to hide and stay there. She could wait until Rose had completed the next round and then find her as she was leaving. With that, she looked back and forth to make sure no one was in her way, then turned and left the area, heading for the tall grass and trees around the NPCT to look for a good place to hide nearby and watch for her master.

Once she made her way out of sight in the dense foliage, she slipped her way between the trees and found another trail that probably led around to one of the other two main areas of the island or merely back to the normal facilities. She stepped out onto the path, searching for a better vantage point.

"…and I was really surprised. I expected to be fighting your Gyrados first!"

Startled, Ember jumped back into the thick grass and crouched down to hide from view. Two trainers were walking down the path, laughing, talking, and exchanging Friend Codes. At first, she couldn't quite make out their faces or attire through the dense growth obstructing her vision. The second trainer merely laughed at the comment from the first. Ember never heard both of them simultaneously, but the two voices sounded familiar. She didn't know why, but her heart was beginning to race, though whether it was in a good way or bad she had no idea.

"You made quick work of my team this time," said the second chillingly familiar voice. "I half expected to sweep you guys again."

"Well, my Sun team is in its peak form, and nearly twice as strong as my old one, plus I brought a Tyranitar counter this time. Don't get me wrong, I'm walking on air right now, but I really wish such a climactic battle against my rival would have been the final match of the tournament instead of the first."

Ember nearly fell out of her hiding place. Sun team? Anyone else would have leapt to the next obvious conclusion immediately, but it seemed so impossible at the moment that she couldn't believe it. Despite the risk, she dared step further out of cover to get a closer look at the two trainers.

Her blood ran cold as she gazed upon the first, who was looking at the other trainer and didn't see her. The first trainer was none other than Velour, the soulless monster who had robbed her old friend Lucario of his freedom, and his life. She still wore the same dark shirt and navy jeans. The only noticable difference was her hair grow out since the last time Ember saw her, the brown hair now going a few inches past her shoulder. Despite everything Velour still carried the same leather briefcase that held her Pokeballs, and subsequently, her fiendishly powerful pokemon. Though Ember couldn't see her eyes, she was certain the pair of cold, silver orbs were as cruel and cunning as ever.

However, the sight of Velour didn't shock her nearly as much as the other trainer. She'd expected it to be Minerva, but the reality was far better. After so long searching for her, Rose seemed almost like an illusion to her, but Ember knew she was as real as she'd always been. She was holding a different trainer bag than the old one she used to carry, but everything else about her was the same. Of course, she had aged a year, and was even taller than before and looked to be a much stronger trainer, but the same calm and cheerfulness was in her bright green eyes, which had been able to look right into Ember's soul from the moment she was born.

All her doubts and fears about this place melted away at the sight of her trainer, replaced by her old burning desire to return to her loving master, though that desire was magnified many times. She wanted nothing more than to rush into her master's embrace, even if it meant being returned to her Pokeball.

Wait a moment! Her Pokeball! Ember quickly unslung her bag and emptied out the contents, and she almost yelped with joy when she saw her old Pokeball on the ground. The same rose-shaped seal was still on the front, surrounded by a few fire seals for dramatic flair. There were one or two small cracks here and there from so many years of use, but it still worked perfectly. It would be an excellent start to returning to her old life. Everything was perfect.

But wait. She suddenly remembered that Velour was still there. What was that monster doing with Rose? She was obviously planning some kind of vile trick! Rose was in grave danger! Ember was ready to leap out and defend her master, but Rose suddenly laughed at a comment Velour made. It sounded much too…friendly. Relaxed. What was going on here?

"Well, I'm heading out. Got a lot of pokemon to catch," Velour told Rose. "Is your team still training over there?"

"Yeah, I'm letting them KO a few wild pokemon around here while I wait, but I think we're just about done," Rose replied.

With that, Ember's master pulled out six Pokeballs of various types, rays of light shooting into the distance from the capsules and returning pokemon to them that Ember couldn't quite see clearly. However, only the five Pokeballs activated; the sixth apparently didn't find its target.

"Huh, that's strange," Rose muttered. "I could've sworn all six of them were right around here…"

"Well, I'd help you look, but I've got to head out. So long."

With that, Velour walked off through the tall grass, disappearing between the trees. Ember didn't know it, but that would be the last time she ever laid eyes on that trainer, which was decidedly for the best.

With Velour gone, Ember waited patiently for the right opportunity to approach her master, but the problem was soon solved when Rose turned around and faced her direction. Her bright green eyes squinted as she stared into the thicket, her mouth slowly stretching out into a smile.

"Oh, Ember, there you are! Come here, sweetie! I've been looking for you!"

Warmth overtook Ember that eclipsed her inner fire and wrapped itself around her heart. Nothing else mattered now. Her master was calling her, in that same kind and loving tone that she'd always used when she was still with her. Ember found herself stepping out of the foliage and walking toward her in a trance. At last, she was home.

However, just as Ember's elation reached its peak, something very strange happened.

Another pokemon ran out in front of her from behind a pair of nearby trees and rushed into Rose's arms, licking her hands and nuzzling against her. Rose obviously couldn't understand its speech, but Ember heard the pokemon say, "So, where are we going today, master?" For a long moment, Ember was left utterly bewildered. She had no clue what the other pokemon was doing, or why Rose was allowing it. Had she misheard her own name by accident?

However, when she got a better look at the other pokemon, her blood turned to ice. She thought for a moment that she was looking at a mirror. The pokemon had shining crimson eyes, golden-yellow fur, and a blue scarf around her neck that looked just like her old Choice Scarf. Even more startling and unmistakable were the nine tails on the pokemon's backside. Words crawled up to Ember's throat, but it had constricted too tightly and they were choked back.

She was looking at another Ninetails.

It was impossible. And yet it was true. Ember was staring at a Ninetails that looked exactly like she'd looked before the 'accident.' In a way, it was almost as though she were looking at herself from a year ago. But surely she couldn't be another Drought Ninetails? No Ninetails would ever have a place on a Sun team unless they possessed Drought, but perhaps Rose was trying out a new strategy, or perhaps the Ninetails belonged to someone else. It was absurd, but it was the only explanation, other than…

"Who are you?!" Ember shouted without thinking.

Rose and the other Ninetails turned and looked at her in bewilderment. Ember realized it had been a ridiculous thing to do, but she was too shocked and confused to care. Her question would have sounded like nothing more than a loud yelp to Rose, but the other Ninetails had heard her well enough, despite the obvious confusion on her face.

"What do you mean? Who are you? Where did you come from?" the other Ninetails asked nervously.

"Why are you with my trainer?" Ember demanded, a little more harshly than she'd intended.

"Your trainer? Rose is my master! What are you doing here?"

"I…I'm Rose's Drought lead!"

The other Ninetails shot her a puzzled scowl. "What do you mean? I'm Rose's only Drought lead. Always have been, always will be. Who are you?"

Rose suddenly began peering back and forth past the trees. "Hello? Are there any trainers around? Does this Ninetails belong to anyone here? It's not every day a wild Ninetails walks out in front of me, guys!"

All at once, Ember's world seemed to shatter around her. Rose truly didn't recognize her? All words left her dry throat as the hideous truth began to settle in. She tried to stave it off, to convince herself it was still a mistake, but the proof was right before her eyes and undeniable. I've been…I-I've been…

No. There had to be some other explanation, something she was missing. She'd been gone a whole year. Perhaps she had made a mistake in her search. But Rose's blank stare confirmed it all. Her own master didn't recognize her. Worse, she'd called the other Ninetails by Ember's own name. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't convince herself of any lie or half-truth.

Ember had been replaced.

The word rang in her ears as though it had been screamed at her through a megaphone. Replaced. Rose had never expected to find her again. Replaced. Rose hadn't lost her because of some mysterious accident. Replaced. She'd abandoned her on purpose. Replaced. Was she even the first? How many other Embers had Rose owned and discarded before her? Oh, God…

Absol was right. Lucario was right. Both dead and both right. Even Arcanine was right. Rose hadn't missed her when she was gone because Rose had never truly loved her. She'd only kept Ember around because of her ability, but whatever problem Rose had found with her, she'd been replaced by another—and probably stronger and better—Ninetails. The other Ninetails even had Ember's own name, and the same exact rose\fire seal was on her Pokeball.

Ember's legs turned to jelly and gave way beneath her, and she fell to the mossy ground, shaking with violent sobs. She must have looked ridiculous to Rose and her new Drought lead, but too large a piece of her heart had been ripped from her for her to care. The last person in the region—in the world—who cared for her was a lie. The human who had raised her since birth didn't have an ounce of love for her. Rose was no different than any other competitive trainer. For a whole year, she'd fought so hard to return to a trainer that simply didn't want her anymore.

The worst part was finally being certain that it hadn't been some freak accident that left her stranded in the wild alone, wounded, and forgotten. It was obvious she'd been released because of her failures, or whatever problems there might have been with her stats or IVs. Now it all made sense; why all her other teammates save for Charizard had been lost in the wild and never found again, why Rose was able to use her Sun team without her, why only Charizard had been kept…it was all about the tournaments. Rose didn't care about her pokemon. They were just tools for battle, like all the millions of other pokemon trapped in capsules.

Finally, Ember found the strength to stand, and she slowly rose to her feet, facing her former master and her replacement. Rose looked utterly dumbfounded, while her Replacement seemed more anxious as she stared at the dumb wild pokemon who had thrown herself at her master's feet. She saw their stares through the mist in her bloodshot eyes and barely held back another sob.

"Alright, Rose," she choked out, knowing that her trainer couldn't understand her. "If you don't want me anymore, I'll leave. But I…I still love you, master, even if you have forgotten me."

With that, Ember took a tentative step back, not knowing where she could go afterwards. She'd already told Tropius to go back, leaving her no apparent way to return to the main region, but she decided that she'd at least better get out of her (former) master's path before some trouble started.

However, Rose continued to watch her back away for a few more moments. Then, she looked down at the Ninetails standing beside her.

"Well, Ember, d'you think you're up for some extra experience?" she asked.

"Of course, master," Ninetails yelped back.

Suddenly, the morning sun burned through the clouds and cast the whole area in blinding light. Startled, Ember turned and faced the other Ninetails, who almost immediately launched a Dark Pulse at her. For a moment, Ember froze. Her master was attacking her? How could she do that?!

She managed to snap herself out of it, but the attack was too close to dodge. The move hit with enormous power, knocking Ember senseless. It had been a while since she'd faced an opponent with perfect EVs and IVs, and the other Ninetails had been raised flawlessly with even better stats than hers.

An icy hand gripped her heart as the truth sank in. Her master saw her as just some random wild Ninetails who'd happened to appear in the tall grass. Rose was going to attack her like any normal trainer would, and would undoubtedly kill her for experience. Ember didn't want to die, but how could she fight her master, let alone six other pokemon that were all stronger than her?!

"Please stop!" she begged, both to Rose and to her 'mirror.' "I'll leave and never come back, just let me go!"

Rose couldn't understand a word nor did she seem to care, and the other Ninetails wasn't much more sympathetic. Ember's Mirror launched another Dark Pulse. This time, Ember dodged the wall of black energy, though she was still unable to retaliate. She felt the same hesitation as the day Lucario had asked her to attack Velour directly, only this time it was infinitely more powerful and debilitating.

In the short space Ember had left to think, she realized how foolish her quest had been all along. She'd fought so hard to return to her trainer, and now the same human would be the death of her. She'd survived Rypherior's caverns, she'd survived Minerva and Velour, She'd survived Tyranitar, She'd survived the gangs and Arcanine, and now this was how it would end. Perhaps she should simply give up and let it happen. After all, she had nothing left to fight for. Absol was dead, she was trapped on the island, she would never see her friends again, and her own master thought of her as trash…If no one wanted her, perhaps she should simply disappear.

Ember decided to simply let it all end. She stood still and allowed her Replacement to aim her next shot. However, when the absurdly powerful Dark Pulse was launched, Ember found herself dodging to the side once again. Why am I still trying to survive? She wondered. What do I have left to live for?

As her Mirror fired another shot and she dodged again, a new thought entered her mind. Maybe life under a trainer wasn't a life at all. Maybe life was only worth living if it was her own life.

Another Dark Pulse. Another skillful dodge.

Perhaps she didn't have to disappear just because her trainer didn't want her anymore.

Yet another Dark Pulse. This time, Ember not only briskly dodged, but she felt herself moving closer to her enemy of her own free will, spreading her tails out in combat stance.

Maybe she could find a way to escape the island. Maybe she could return to Umbra's town. Maybe she could rebuild her own life.

Ember's Mirror feigned another shot, but Ember predicted the move and avoided it when it came, landing right in front of her enemy as one last realization rang in her head like thunder.

Life was always worth living!

Ember launched Fire Blast, nailing her Replacement right in the face and sending her flying backwards, nearly knocking into her trainer as she thudded to the ground. Rose looked utterly shocked at the sudden move, and Ember's Mirror didn't look any less startled as she shakily rose to her feet.

Ember realized that as powerful as her Replacement was—and as she had been a year ago as a competitive pokemon—she now had something that her Mirror would never have. She had all the experiences she'd shared with Absol in the wilderness, all the combat and survival techniques she'd been taught and even learned on her own, and all the hardened strength and endurance of a pokemon that had served in one gang and battled against the other.

But her biggest advantage was that she was a wild Pokémon, well and true.

At last, Ember realized what she had to do, and what she had to fight for. She had to escape the island, and her past. She had to find her own way in her true home, the wild. She had to go on living, just as she'd promised Absol she would.

But first, she had to sweep Rose's entire team.

Rose glared at her before glancing down at her Ninetails. "Okay, Ember, it looks like this might actually be a little interesting. Let that Ninetails have it!"

Ember tried to gain the upper hand with a fast first move, but the other Ninetails was easily faster than her thanks to her Choice Scarf and better IVs. Her Mirror fired a well-aimed Dark Pulse that caught Ember on the side. It felt like getting buffeted by a hurricane. She fell back slightly and retaliated with another Fire Blast, which sailed directly towards her Replacement at lightning speed.

Sadly, her Mirror easily avoided the powerful yet relatively inaccurate move. Ember instinctively deactivated Drought to prevent Rose and her Drought lead from finding a way to use it to their advantage. As soon as the sunlight faded, her Replacement's jaw dropped.

"Wh-what was that?" she sputtered. "H-How did you do that?!"

"Do what?"

"You just turned off Drought! How did you do that?"

"What, you can't do that?" Ember asked wryly. "I've learned a thing or two in the wild. It's easy of you've got the willpower."

Although it made her feel smug at the time, Ember's taunts didn't have the desired effect on her opponent. Instead of making her flustered or intimidated, her Mirror suddenly looked resolute, her eyes like steel. She suddenly tensed, reactivating Drought. Then, she looked briefly strained, but her body soon glowed as she willed her own inner fire to follow her commands. Ember realized her grave error as Drought suddenly deactivated again, this time by the will of her opponent. The other Ninetails suddenly looked elated, her eyes shining despite the eminent conflict.

"I-I did it!" she shouted. "I can…I can control Drought! Wow! Can all Ninetails really do this? It's amazing!"

The other Ninetails then began giddily turning Drought on and off, reminiscent of how a child would behave when discovering an amazing new toy. Damn it, Ember thought. How could I have been so stupid? If I can do it, she can do it too. And now she knows how!

Ember's Replacement suddenly faced her again, looking almost eager to fight now that she'd learned the new technique. Her mirror swiftly fired another Dark Pulse, the black energy roaring through the air and tearing up the ground as it approached her. She managed to avoid it, though her Mirror's aim was improving. Unless Ember moved in a less predictable pattern, she soon wouldn't be able to avoid her shots at all.

Ember retaliated with Psyshock, the bright pink waves providing a brilliant contrast to the pitch-black energy of her opponent's attack. The other Ninetails grunted as the move hit her for solid damage. Luckily, Psyshock hit for physical damage despite being a special move, and since Ninetails in general had less physical defense than special, she had an advantage against her Mirror's Dark Pulse.

This time, Ember was unable to avoid her Replacement's next well-placed Dark Pulse, and she was sent careening through the thorny foliage and gasped for breath. As she rolled to her feet, she realized that she couldn't hope to win unless she hit her opponent hard and fast. Mustering her will, she activated her own Drought.

Ember relished the look of utter shock on her Replacement's face as the sun burned the ground once more. Rose looked even more stunned.

"By God, that Ninetails has Drought too?!" she yelled, eyes wide. "But that's impossible! We're not in the Dream World!"

Ember felt another slight pang of sadness at her master's total lack of any memory of her. Fine rose, she thought. If you still don't recognize me…I'll make you remember!

With that, Ember launched a full-force Fire Blast straight at her Mirror, at herself from a year ago. However, the other Ninetails recovered from her shock in time to roll to the side, avoiding the barrage of flames. Luckily, the Dark Pulse shots were beginning to get predictable, and when Ember dodged it again, her replacement gritted her teeth in frustration, no-doubt exasperated at being trapped using the same move over and over again.

As Ember prepared to launch another Fire Blast, her Mirror deactivated Drought. Ember quickly tried to reactivate it, her inner fire blazing as she struggled to win the clash of wills. Other trainers from the NPCT began to appear and watch the two combatants in surprise, no-doubt alarmed by the majority of sunlight repeatedly appearing and disappearing right over their heads.

Ember knew that the other trainers probably wouldn't interfere in one trainer's battle with a wild pokemon, but she didn't want to take any chances. Since nearly every part of the island would be totally devoid of humans save for the NPCT, she quickly turned and ran back down the path she'd taken to get there. Without hesitating, the other Ember dashed after her at top speed, easily starting to catch up thanks to the speed from her Choice Scarf. Rose was struggling to keep up with them, and was soon left behind as the two Ninetails entered the rich green fields relatively near the beach.

Ember's Replacement finally caught up with her and tackled her to the ground, and the two briefly grappled and wrestled against each other before Ember finally managed to kick her opponent off her and roll to her feet. In the scuffle, Ember had managed to tear off her Mirror's Choice Scarf, and she tossed it into the far grass and out of sight.

Unfortunately, she soon realized that she'd made another deadly mistake. The other Ninetails was already faster than her thanks to her own stats and IVs, and now she could use all four moves at her disposal. When Ember tried to use Psyshock, her Replacement moved faster and launched her own Fire Blast, no-doubt furious at the loss of her Choice Scarf.

Ember quickly deactivated Drought, though her Mirror's Fire Blast still hit hard and pelted her back a few feet, nearly knocking the wind out of her with its great force. Not only did the move nearly roast her alive, but it also scorched the ground and made a large black crater around them. At first, Ember was worried it might start another big fire like the one she'd fought Arcanine in, but nothing seemed majorly affected; The trees, flowers, and even grass seemed mostly artificial. Despite all its glamor and glitz, the whole island was akin to a dead husk, which was what Ember would be if she couldn't think of a way to beat this combatively superior version of herself.

Despite herself, Ember used Toxic. She knew that Rose would heal the other Ninetails after battle, and that she wouldn't be putting her Mirror's life in danger. However, the other Ninetails seemed terrified of the poison cloud and dodged it with the speed of a beast possessed. She then retaliated with a vicious Fire Blast, which Ember managed to avoid since her opponent was trying to reactivate Drought for extra power.

Instead of wasting time trying to prevent her Mirror from using her ability, she allowed Drought to reactivate, using its strength for her own Fire Blast. The other Ninetails realized her mistake and deactivated Drought again, weakening the flames just before they struck. She seemed less affected by the attack than her opponent, and she barely even winced as Fire Blast struck her dead-on. Ember wondered whether that meant that her own special attack IVs were slightly weaker, or if her Mirror's defensive IVs were just higher.

Either way, it was evident that Ember had little chance of winning in a contest of brute force. Her opponent was slightly less experienced but had far more power and better stats, not to mention she seemed to have a few clever tricks up her own sleeve. Ember remembered the way she used to fight a year ago, and since Fire Blast and Dark Pulse were both moves she used to have, she assumed that her Replacement's other two moves were Hidden Power (Ice) and Solarbeam. Probably useless in this fight, but one never knew.

The other Ninetails drew back, flames welling up in her throat. Ember expected her to use Fire Blast and leapt to the side, but she realized too late that it was a feint. Her Mirror blasted her with Dark Pulse, and she barely managed to spread her tails in time to avoid being sent flying again. More of her stamina was sapped by the waves of black energy, and she was once again on the defensive.

Loud footsteps suddenly broke her concentration. She dared a quick glance to the side and saw Rose running up to them, winded and clutching her side. Ember knew that Rose could use devastating items against her, mainly like Ultra Balls or healing items for her own Ninetails. She had to take this fight away from her.

Narrowly avoiding another Dark Pulse, Ember bolted off through the west exit of the artificial woods, her Mirror following her at lightning speed. The other Ninetails was still slightly faster than her, but it was by a small enough margin that Ember was able to keep going for another ten minutes before her opponent caught up with her.

The two combatants eventually found themselves in the island's desert-like area. The winds slowly grew fierce and sand whipped their faces and stung their eyes, causing the chase to grind to a halt as Ember and her Mirror once again faced each other, digging their paws into the hot sand and preparing their strongest attacks. The metallic-red rocks seemed to shimmer with each burst of flame they sent at each other, making the whole route look like a storm of fire.

Ember's Replacement looked clearly terrified of this cruel and vicious sandstorm, though the determination behind her eyes overpowered the fear by far. Ember recognized the look; she must have had it many times during combat. It was the overwhelming desire to win no matter what the cost, the drive to snatch victory from a powerful enemy. At that moment, Ember realized she was in for the fight of her life. She had no chance of sweeping Rose's team. She would have to beat this Ninetails and get out of there somehow.

Driven by the same instinct, both Ninetails activated Drought simultaneously, the sandstorm temporarily fading as the harsh sunlight made the already hot desert even starker. Luckily, both Fire pokemon could easily handle the heat and continued the duel relatively unimpeded, save perhaps for the uneven ground the sand provided.

The other Ninetails fired off a swift Solarbeam, shattering through several large rocks as Ember barely avoided it. She retaliated with another Toxic attempt, though the slow venom cloud was no match for her Mirror's speed and reflexes. As the other Ninetails prepared another rapid attack, Ember deactivated Drought, allowing the sandstorm to resume unhindered and buffet them both.

As painful as the harsh weather was, Ember was grateful for it at that moment, because it threw off her Mirror's rhythm and hurt her as well. The other Ninetails was visibly angry at being outmaneuvered and quickly reactivated Drought, launching her most vicious Fire Blast yet. The wall of flames rushed at Ember, eager to swallow her up and finish the job.

Ember was prepared to avoid the attack, but her Mirror suddenly deactivated Drought. What in the world…? As the sands returned and obscured the startled Ember's vision, the Fire Blast connected dead-on. Before hitting the ground, she mentally screamed at herself for falling for the exact same tactic she'd just used.

As she stood up and reactivated Drought, she saw her Mirror grinning smugly at her. She must have had the exact same look on her face when she'd tricked Absol back at that lake so long ago. It made her blood boil to see it. She used her own Fire Blast, but the other Ninetails deactivated Drought a second before she launched it, making it absurdly difficult to aim with such poor visibility. The attack sailed through the sandstorm before fading away, missing its target of course. Now she had only one Power Point for Fire Blast left, while her opponent still had two.

A Dark Pulse sailed at her from the hurricane of sand blinding her vision, and she hadn't seen it quickly enough to avoid it. The pulse of energy slammed her backwards and she fell painfully on a large flat rock, her head swimming a bit. She reactivated Drought, though her opponent immediately deactivated it again. Ember gritted her teeth.

"So that's how you want to play it, huh?" she mumbled bitterly.

As she took another few careful steps forward while searching for her Mirror, she soon saw the vague outline of a large object on the horizon, nearly invisible thanks to the sandstorm. She once again activated Drought, her opponent almost instantly deactivating it. However, that one second of vision had given her all she needed. The huge mountain she'd seen while flying over the island on Tropius was up ahead. If she could get there, it might give her a chance to recuperate. At least it was far and high enough that the sandstorm would be out of reach if she could get there.

Instinctively, Ember moved to the left a few feet, since her opponent couldn't see any better than she could in this weather. A few seconds later, another beam of energy smashed the ground where she'd been standing a moment ago. The sandstorm once again vanished as the other Ninetails activated her own Drought, obviously tired of the cruel weather interfering with the fight.

With all the speed she could muster from her aching limbs, Ember charged through the sandstorm, heading in the general direction of the mountain-like area. She'd hoped that her opponent hadn't seen her yet, but that hope was soon dashed when her opponent immediately rushed after her. However, Ember had gained a significant lead on her opponent, and the distance between them wouldn't be easy for her Mirror to close.

Suddenly, a Solarbeam shot past Ember by mere inches and blasted a hole in the ground. She mentally cursed when she realized that her opponent could beat her at long-range fighting with ease. Psyshock, Hidden Power, Fire Blast and Dark Pulse were all powerful moves, but most were just erratic pulses of energy. Solarbeam was a direct, focused ray, and thus had one of the longest ranges of any attacks known to pokemon. She remembered that all too well from the day Lucario had asked her to fire on Velour from afar, since even his attacks couldn't reach.

One of the other Ninetails' Solarbeam shots caught Ember on the side and grazed her leg, causing her to stumble. Wincing and holding back a cry of pain, she quickly stood up again and continued running. She knew she had only two options; keep moving away from her opponent until she reached the mountain and could use the terrain to her advantage, or run back towards her opponent and hope for the best in an up-close fight. Since her enemy had superior speed, power and battle moves, the latter would spell her doom, especially since Rose was slowly following behind and she needed to keep moving anyway.

Reaching the mountain wasn't too difficult. Scaling it was another matter. Since neither of the two combatants knew Rock Climb, they had to stick to the footpaths around the cliffs while ascending the rugged peaks, and Ember had to deal with constant Solarbeam shots the whole way. Thankfully, once she successfully turned off Drought, the moves took far longer to charge and came less frequently. Her opponent's attacks were so powerful that most shots could shear through even the solid rock to get to her.

However, once Ember finally gained the high ground and had a solid vantage point on her opponent, she opened fire with Psyshock, catching her startled opponent off guard. One of the pulses even hit the other Ninetails directly, and Ember was rewarded with the sound of her Replacement crying out in pain. When Ember continued to fire, her Mirror ran forward and hugged the rock walls tightly, which made firing down at her from the ledge above nearly impossible. Her Replacement also tried to reactivate Drought, but Ember immediately shut it back off.

"How can you put up this much of a fight?" Ember's Mirror called up to her. "I'm as powerful as any Ninetails can possible be! You're…you're just a wild pokemon! How can you be so strong?"

Ember couldn't help chuckling. "I'm only this strong because I'm a wild pokemon."

She didn't even need to see her Replacement to know how shocked and confused she must have been at that statement. Ember knew that she was dealing with a pokemon who had been raised and trained identically to herself from the moment of her birth, and her Replacement no-doubt had the exact same beliefs about trainers and wild pokemon as she used to have.

In every way, Ember was fighting herself, fighting against a version of her that hadn't yet seen the wonders of the wild, a person identical to herself right before her abandonment. The only way she could win was to use everything she'd ever learned outside of Rose's teachings, and to exploit all the mistakes she would have made a year ago.

Ember heard her Replacement rushing up the path to meet her. She fired a Psyshock down at the easy target, who was now exposed while running up the path. However, the other Ninetails suddenly spread out her namesakes, leaping perfectly to the side while still avoiding falling off the edge. Ember's move missed, and her opponent was soon on the same level as her. Despite Ember having lost the direct advantage, at least they were out of the sandstorm and on even ground, so it was once again a fair match.

Which, sadly, was the one thing Ember had no chance of winning against this opponent.

As soon as the other Ninetails was about to attack again, Ember did the most impulsive thing she'd done that day: she rushed forward and grabbed her enemy, causing them both to tumble down the Cliffside. Luckily, they weren't all that far up, and thanks to their incredibly light bodies, the fall wasn't badly injuring. However, it was certainly painful, and the two Ninetails fell all the way down and out of the desert area, landing in a cluster of bushes and tall grass right at its edge. The combatants were so covered in red marks and bruises at that point that they were almost unrecognizable.

Despite her agony, Ember immediately shoved off her surprised opponent and dashed toward the center of this new location, her Mirror closely pursuing her. As the scenery of the artificial desert finally passed entirely and was soon replaced by wide open fields of grass and rivers, Ember realized that they were fast approaching the gorgeous lakefront resort area. It also meant she was running out of island.

As soon as they reached a large enough clearing, Ember immediately pivoted and used Toxic again, catching her startled opponent off guard. However, the move had made her lose momentum, and her Mirror caught her with another Fire Blast, torching her wounded body and sending a rush of pain surging through every receptor in her body. The only reason she was even able to withstand the blow was because she'd turned off Drought in time.

The poison would now steadily drain her opponent's health, though it didn't seem likely she would be able to survive the fight with her Replacement long enough to win. At least they both only had one shot left for Fire Blast, so it was a contest of who could use that last Power Point the most wisely. Ember knew that she just had to be the one who made the second-to-last blunder, and she would win.

Ember fired another Psyshock that caused her opponent to stagger back, and then she immediately tried to reach back to her trainer bag for an item. However, once her Mirror recovered and saw the move, she immediately bull-rushed Ember and rammed her onto the ground, then followed up with a Dark Pulse. Bad idea, Ember thought bitterly as she was pelted by the black waves.

Don't rely on human items and techniques, her mind told her. Use nature to your advantage. It's the only edge you've got on this enemy.

Thinking on her feet, Ember used Will-o-wisp on the base of one of the artificial trees, burning away the hollow material. As the tree fell towards the other Ninetails and she scrambled to get out of the way, Ember used the distraction to buy herself more time to think. What could she use to her advantage in a place like this?

The sound of birds squawking nearby broke her concentration. Wait a moment. That was it! Ember saw a small group of bird pokemon like Pidgey and, yes, Farfetch'd, pecking at the ground nearby. Perfect. As her opponent tried to leap over the fallen tree to get to her, Ember circled around behind the flock. As soon as her Mirror moved toward her, Ember blasted the ground behind the birds with another Will-o-wisp, causing them to squawk in fear and fly away, moving directly toward the other Ninetails.

Ember's startled Replacement was soon caught in a storm of squawks and shrieks and feathers, and she began firing off Hidden Power Ice at the bird pokemon to try and blast her way through. While she was distracted, Ember gathered her strength and launched a full-force Psyshock, blasting her Mirror right in the face and knocking her flat on the ground.

When the dazed Ninetails staggered to her feet, she glared at Ember in both anger and shock.

"That's not fair!"

Ember smirked. "Fights are never fair."

In a rage, the other Ninetails activated Drought and prepared to use her last Fire Blast. Ember tried to deactivate her opponent's Drought, but she was startled to find that she couldn't break the will of her Mirror, of her younger self. No matter how hard she stoked her inner fire, she couldn't force Drought to deactivate.

Ember realized too late that her opponent had counted on this. She tried to leap to the side, but her Replacement had predicted where she would try to dodge and nailed Ember with her Drought-empowered Fire Blast. It was quite possibly one of the most painful, devastating hits Ember had ever taken. Her body's impact on the ground was only the tip of the iceberg. The sheer power behind the move was more than enough to make her vision darken and drive her endurance to its limit. A year ago, she would never have been able to withstand that attack.

As she slowly forced herself to stand and fight the otherworldly pain, she saw her opponent wince slightly and struggle to catch her breath. The poison was beginning to sap her Mirror's strength as well, though they were both at the very limits of their endurance. The other Ninetails was at least out of Power Points for Fire Blast, unless Rose had decided to use PP-ups on her new Drought lead, which would be-with how short-lived these Drought leads were-a waste of money. Either way, the next few moves would decide the match, and Ember's fate.

When she tried to use another Psyshock, nothing happened. Ember mentally screamed profanity when she realized that not only did she have only one shot for Fire Blast left, but she was also out of Power Points for Psyshock! Now she had no moves left to use, unless she wanted to risk her last Fire Blast, though her enemy was almost certain to avoid it.

To give herself more time to think, Ember fired a Will-o-wisp at her Mirror's face. The other Ninetails was startled by the ineffective move choice, giving Ember the moment she needed to turn and run down the resort path, looking for anything she could use to defeat her opponent. The other Ninetails was soon on her heels, already gaining on her thanks to her superior speed.

Several large lakes and rivers spanned the area, and although they looked indescribably beautiful and pristine in the sunlight, Ember had no time to admire them. There had to be something nearby that she could use to help her win! Anything, a weapon, a tool, an item—

A Solarbeam suddenly clipped Ember on the side, knocking her into one of the large lakes with a soft splash. When she quickly swam to the surface, she coughed out the water she'd inhaled and searched for her enemy. The other Ninetails was already at the lake, no-doubt preparing to finish her. Ember braced herself for the next attack, trying to think of some way to survive, but nothing came to mind this time. It looked like her luck had finally run its course.

However, when her opponent reached the water's edge, the strangest thing happened.

The other Ember suddenly stopped, looking down at the water hesitantly. Was that fear in her eyes? Her Mirror continued to stare at the water, pacing back and forth as if waiting for something to happen. Ember watched her in utter bewilderment, wondering why her Mirror was acting so tentative all of a sudden.

And then, like the light from Drought, it dawned on her.

The other Ninetails was afraid of the water.

How could she have missed it? It was so obvious! She remembered how horrified she was when Absol had taken her to that lake so long ago to clean her fur. It had taken Absol's best method of 'persuasion' to finally get her in the water, and even then, she was terrified beyond belief until she finally realized that it wasn't dangerous to Fire pokemon. She thinks she'll die if she goes in the water! Ember realized, grinning.

However, instead of backing down, the other Ninetails suddenly reared back, the energy for Hidden Power Ice surrounding her. Ember realized in horror that her Mirror was about to use Hidden Power Ice on the lake and freeze it solid with her still in it!

However, Ember managed to move faster and leapt out of the lake, splashing water on her Replacement in the process. The other Ninetails immediately yelped in fright and actually began trying to shake the water off of herself like a scared little kid. Did I really used to be so afraid of the wild? Ember wondered.

Using her Mirror's distraction to her advantage, Ember quickly made sure Drought was active and blazing, then used her Final Fire Blast, pouring everything she had into it. Her Mirror saw the attack coming too late and was hit dead-on with the full brunt of the attack. The other Ninetails was sent flying and actually smashed through the hollow base of one of the artificial trees nearby before landing on her back, the sound of bones cracking all-too-evident as she did so.

Ember waited for the next round to begin, but her counterpart didn't move. The whole lakefront was once again engulfed in absolute silence. Was it possible? Had she finally overcome the will of her opponent? Since she had no Power Points left for any of her damaging attacks, she merely waited silently for nearly twenty seconds, but there was no movement. As unbelievable as it was, the staggering truth soon became undeniable.

It was over.

Ember took a few moments' pause to catch her breath and get over the awe of her victory. She'd actually won. She'd defeated a Ninetails that was more powerful than her in every respect. She'd beaten a stronger version of herself from the past. She'd proven that the wild had made her stronger than any human training ever could have, and that she'd gained more from the wild than she ever had with Rose.

Ember finally moved closer to her counterpart, seeing that she was still conscious, though far too hurt to move. The Ninetails was clutching her side and groaning in agony, trying desperately to rise to her feet, though with the angle one of her paws was bent at it was a useless effort. As soon as she saw Ember, she froze, her eyes wide in horror. Ember calmly walked up to her and looked down at the wounded form of her old self.

"W-What are you going to do?" the other Ember pleaded. "D-Don't kill me, please!"

Ember let out a long sigh. "I've been a part of one of two of the most sadistic gangs in the region, and they always taught me to finish off my opponent."Almost subconsciously her eight tails twitched."It's also one of the many hard lessons I learned in the wild."

The other Ember closed her eyes tightly, quivering as she awaited death. However, Ember shoved her head onto the ground to knock her out, then withdrew an Antidote from her bag and healed her adversary of the poison.

"But I'm not a part of that gang anymore, and I'm certainly not in the wild now, am I?" Ember said, more to herself than to her counterpart.

As Ember turned to leave behind the unconscious form of her naïve antagonist, her legs suddenly gave way and she fell to the ground again, utterly exhausted. She'd been thoroughly drained both physically and mentally, and that fight had used up every last drop of her strength. She simply had nothing left in her. Had she always been such a pain to fight?

Already, consciousness began slipping away. She'd done all she could do. Her journey was finished. She'd fought through everything life had thrown at her, and now she badly needed to rest. Perhaps Rose had already lost their trail, and wouldn't be able to find—

Speak of the Darkrai. The sound of loud, hurried footsteps broke the silence of the resort area and brought her back to her senses, or what was left of them. Ember forced herself to stand and looked to her right, seeing Rose rushing up towards her and her unconscious opponent. Trainer bag. Ember immediately dropped the sopping-wet bag on the ground and began rifling through it for healing items. She gave herself a Sitrus berry, though she had no idea how much good it would do now.

As soon as Rose saw the knocked out form of her own Drought lead lying next to the eight-tailed Ninetails, her jaw dropped and she froze. Then, slowly, her fists clenched, and she looked at Ember with such hatred and disgust it made her shrink back slightly.

"No!" Rose growled, seething. "No, no, NO! This wasn't supposed to happen! To that monster?! How…?! HOW could my Drought lead lose to an eight-tailed freak of nature?!"

Despite their flustered immaturity, her words cut Ember like a knife. To be called a freak and a monster by someone she'd loved for so long only trampled on what was left of her heart. She only wished she could leave this island forever and never have to see Rose looking at her with such hatred again, but it didn't look like her old master would be letting her go anywhere.

Rose pulled out her Pokeball and returned the other Ember to it in a flash of red light. She then suddenly yanked out another Pokeball. The capsule was cracked and the red paint was so worn it almost looked like a Premier Ball.

Ember braced herself for what would undoubtedly be her last fight. It had taken everything she had merely to defeat Rose's Drought lead, and she had no chance against Rose's other five pokemon. But at least she didn't have to die without a fight. And maybe there was still a way to escape. Maybe she could—

Her hopes were instantly dashed when she saw the pokemon Rose had sent out. The light surrounding it finally faded away, and the silhouette of her next—and undoubtedly last-opponent was unmistakably clear. A draconic pokemon with black scales and a fiery tail stood before her, calm and confident as always.

Ember was face-to-face with her old leader, Charizard.

In that moment, Ember realized that it truly was over now. What shattered her heart was that it didn't look like even her beloved friend and father figure recognized her. She would soon be killed by her oldest and dearest teammate, and he wouldn't even know that he'd been the death of someone he was once so close to. There was no chance he would have recognized her the way she appeared now. She must have looked like a monster, with one of her tails missing and her fur all torn and covered in red.

Despite the gruesome tragedy of the situation, a sad smile slowly spread across Ember's no-doubt bloodied lips. She was so glad to see Charizard, even if he didn't remember her, and even if she would soon die at his hands. She only wished she could have met with him as a friend and partner again, but even that great comfort had been denied her.

Rose was about to order Charizard to attack, and her old leader seemed willing—if not too eager—to do so. However, Ember merely shook her head and gave Charizard one last smile.

"It's alright, Charizard, I won't fight you," she said quietly. "I could never beat you anyway. Even at my best, I could never be as strong as you. I tried as hard as I could, but you were always Rose's best Pokémon, and you always will be."

To both Rose and Charizard's surprise, Ember slowly walked up to Charizard and lied down at his feet, leaving her neck exposed and calmly surrendering herself to her fate. Strangely, she didn't feel sad about it. In a way, it felt almost comforting that her end would be at the hands of a loved one.

"Just…make it fast, okay, Charizard?" she asked, closing her eyes.

With that, Ember rested her head on the grass and awaited her swift death. She only hoped she would be able to see Absol again wherever she was going. She hoped they could finally be happy and together again. She continued to wait for the peaceful end, for darkness to consume her vision for the last time… Any moment now, and it would all be over…

"Ember?"

Her eyes shot open. The soft, deep guttural voice had come from Charizard. She looked up into his calm, wise black eyes that had many a time touched her heart, and she saw a light of recognition shining in them as he gazed upon her. Could it be…?

"Is it really you, Ember?" he asked softly.

For a brief moment, Ember was in utter disbelief. Then, as the truth sank in, her heart melted. Charizard remembered her. He recognized her. He still knew her. Tears slid down her cheeks as she continued to hold Charizard's kind gaze, all words eluding her. She slowly stood up and tried to speak, but she soon found she was far to overcome with a new feeling of both elation and relief, her body actually shaking slightly as she looked into the eyes of a companion she'd yearned to see again for so long.

After a few moments, Charizard gave her a warm smile, the very same smile that had always made her feel wanted while on Rose's team, that had made her feel like she actually belonged and was loved. For the first time since she'd arrived on the island, she felt like she was home.

"It really is you," he said. "I don't know what you're doing here, but I'm so glad to see you, Ember."

All thoughts of trainers and battles and danger and escape disappeared from Ember's mind. No longer able to resist, the broken Ninetails threw herself into Charizard's welcoming arms, crying and hugging him tightly, feeling the same reassurance in his tender embrace that she always used to after grueling tournament matches in the past.

"I…I-I missed you, Ch-Charizard," she whimpered softly between sobs.

Charizard gave her a gentle squeeze and softly stroked her fur in that way he always used to when she was upset after losing a match or her when master was angry with her.

"I missed you too, Ember," he said soothingly. "I always missed you. It's been so long…God, you've grown so much I barely recognized you. Are you alright?"

"I t-think I'm feeling…a lot b-better now," Ember replied, her cracked voice barely above a whisper. "I thought…I would n-never see you again…"

As Ember and Charizard remained in their warm, tight embrace, Rose stared at the two with wide eyes, both disgusted and bewildered as she watched her starter caressing some random wild Ninetails.

"Is this a new attack or something?" she wondered aloud. "This must be a new species of Ninetails. Maybe an undiscovered evolved form…?"

Rose opened her back and reached for her badges, but in her haste they fell from the trainer case and landed in the mud. As she angrily searched for the one that would force Charizard to attack, the two Fire pokemon savored their moment of peace as long as they could. Eventually, Ember looked back up at Charizard, remaining in his arms.

"So, what happens now?" she asked quietly. "Do you still…have to kill me?"

Charizard looked almost hurt. "Of course I'm not going to kill you, Ember. I could never do that. But why are you here? How did you survive? When Rose released you, I thought…I thought for sure you'd be done for out there."

"It was hard, but I met someone who helped me learn how to thrive in the wild. He taught me all I needed to know, and we fought and survived together, even when the East and West Sides hunted us down. For so long, I…I searched for you and Rose, and eventually…I ended up here. But why did you never tell me the truth before, that Rose didn't really care about me…about any of us?"

"If I did, you would have had nothing to live for. Do you have something now?"

Ember thought back to her freedom in the wild and the friends she'd made on the way, those that were still around and those that were gone. The memories gave her strength and conviction even now.

"Yes," she replied firmly.

Charizard was visibly impressed. "You really have grown up out there. I remember how young and innocent you were back then, but you've become so strong now…Rose really doesn't know what she threw away. I bet you could give me a run for my money now," he added with a small grin.

A weak laugh escaped Ember's throat. A warm and satisfied feeling washed over her at Charizard's praise. She remembered how good it had made her feel whenever Charizard had praised her after combat when she'd beaten an opponent or helped win the match. She already knew she'd grown much stronger in the wild, but hearing Charizard say it somehow made it feel more rewarding, more absolute.

"How have you been holding up since I…disappeared?" she asked.

"It was like a year where every day was identical to the last," he replied with a sigh. "Once Rose started releasing everyone, all life was for me was a perpetual changing and replacing of new teammates as Rose reshaped her team for the new tournament. I was no stranger to that life, but after you and the others came along, going back to it felt even more hollow and depressing. New faces came and went, and I never had time to get to know any of them. Every night, I thought fondly of the five pokemon who had changed my life so much, wondering if they were okay. At least now I know that you are."

"Just barely…but I never forgot about you, either, Charizard. I don't think any of us ever did."

"Believe me, It's wonderful to see you again," he continued. "But, Ember…why did you come back?"

For a few moments, Ember thought about her answer. A dozen responses came to mind, a dozen truths and half-truths struggling to escape her lips. However, in reality, the truest answer turned out to be the simplest one.

"I missed you," she replied earnestly. "You, my teammates…and Rose, too. I didn't know the truth until now…that she didn't want me, and that everyone else really is gone…"

Another slight pang of grief caused Ember to look down at her feet. However, Charizard suddenly reached his claw under her chin and gently tilted her head back up until her eyes met his.

"Listen to me, Ember," he said softly but firmly. "You have a great new world that's all yours, one that I never experienced. You have a home in the wild now, where you really belong. I'm glad to see you're safe, but you shouldn't have come back. This world—this prison—is not for you. The tournament Pokémon tried to break your body, and Rose may have broken your heart, but your spirit could never be broken, nor should it be confined in a capsule for the rest of your days. You may have been born in the world of humans and competition, but the wild has always been where you belong, Ember."

"I…I think…I realize that now," Ember said slowly, allowing his words to sink in. He was right. It had been foolish to fight so hard to come back to a world where she didn't belong. Rose had raised her to be a tool, but the wild was in her nature, in her very blood, as was her freedom. How could she not have seen it before?

Charizard must have seen the light of understanding in her eyes, as his smile soon returned and he nodded in approval.

"Go home, Ember," he said. "I can't come with you, but I'll always be satisfied knowing that you finally found the life you deserved."

Ember tightly hugged Charizard one last time, and he returned the embrace, the two teammates silently sharing their moment of farewell, and of gratitude for all they'd given each other.

"I love you, Charizard," she whispered, slowly releasing her embrace.

"I love you too, Ember," he replied, stepping back from the daughter figure he was now bidding farewell and giving her one last warm smile.

With that, Ember reluctantly turned away from her old leader and—as far as she was concerned—father. She slowly began to walk away, knowing it would be the last time she ever saw him.

"Oh, and Ember?" he called.

"What is it?" she asked, turning back.

"I don't actually have a nickname," he said, grinning. "Rose was too lazy to give me one at the time."

Ember couldn't help but laugh, remembering how much she'd used to want to know his name. The two held each other's gaze one last time, knowing that their memories of each other would never die.

Suddenly, the loud snap of Rose slamming her trainer case shut broke the moment, having given up on finding her badges again. She stared at Ember, though the seething fury was gone from her eyes, replaced by a far more sinister calm and composure.

"If this one wild Ninetails is stronger than mine, and even my Charizard can't attack it, it must be worth quite a bit," she muttered, reaching into her trainer bag. "I bet this freak will be a good battler for me in the next tournament round anyway."

Ember's blood turned to ice and a sickly hand gripped her heart as Rose pulled out an Ultra Ball from her bag. She stepped back in fright, but there was no way she'd be able to move fast enough to avoid it at this range. She had broken out of Ultra Balls before, but her wounds would be a great hindrance to her movement, and her chances of breaking out with brute force looked incredibly dicey.

Quick as lightning, Rose reared back and hurled the black-and-yellow capsule. In another millisecond, Ember would be struggling for her life to escape Rose's grasp, and a permanent life as her tool.

Suddenly, a black blur whooshed by and smacked Rose's Ultra Ball out of the air. The capsule shattered as it hit the ground, the light dying away from its broken shards. There was a long silence as Rose stared in utter shock at the remains of her Ultra Ball. Ember looked up and gasped when she saw the cause.

Charizard was standing in Rose's way, having blocked the ball with his wing. He looked back at Ember, his eyes now hard as steel.

"Run!"

Needing no further prompting, Ember turned and ran as fast as her legs would allow. She charged through the tall grass, rushed between the trees, bolted around the desert, and dashed across the entire island. She ran and ran, her heart pounding and her adrenaline pumping, pushing her to go as far as she could possibly go. Nothing else mattered now. She only knew to flee from the grasp of the humans, to put Rose behind her and keep going until she couldn't go any further.

And never once did Ember the wild Ninetails look back.

 

Abandoned. Alive. Alone.

Those three words described Ember's life all too perfectly. She'd been twice abandoned by the same trainer. She'd had her life threatened more times than she had tails, but she was still alive.

And yet, for all she'd achieved since her abandonment, she was still completely alone.

She'd searched the island desperately for some means of escape, some other pokemon who happened to know Fly, some hidden passage or route that would lead to some improbable exit. But no matter how hard she looked or how much ground she covered, there was simply no feasible way to leave the human domain and return to the main region.

And now, at the point of losing all hope, Ember stood at the edge of the beach upon which she'd arrived there in the first place, gazing out at the massive region that had been her home for so long. Why, oh why hadn't she accepted Tropius's offer to fly back to the mainland? She would have given anything to go back now—not like she had anything left to give.

Escape by boat? Impossible. Even if she found one, she could never sneak aboard and stow away on it undetected, and the chances it would even be going the way she wanted were slim to none. Swimming? Laughable. She had gotten fairly good, but the island was miles away and she could never get that far. Fly? Beyond unlikely. No pokemon of any value would dare show their faces anywhere near the sight of trainers, who would be swarming every inch of the island as soon as the tournament was over. No matter which way she looked at it, everything seemed hopeless. Again.

"Why did I have to throw away everything to come here?" she sighed. "I was so stupid…"

Maybe things aren't so bad, said a soft voice, undoubtedly in her head.

"Of course they are," she muttered to herself, her eyes still tightly shut. "How can they not be? I've lost everything, and now I'll be trapped alone on this island until someone finds and kills me."

Why have you given up all hope? You've faced hopeless situations before.

"That's because there were still people out there who cared about me, who wanted me alive. Now there's no one left, and it's all my fault."

Why is it your fault?

"If I hadn't come along, Absol wouldn't be dead now. He'd never have been captured and killed by Houndoom…" The words tasted like chalk in her mouth. Ember felt her buried grief threatening to rise to the surface once more and squeeze at her throat.

But he told you that it wasn't your fault, the soothing voice replied. You made him happy again, gave him something to live for. What's so wrong with that?

Ember briefly scowled, feeling that the voice in her mind was vaguely familiar. However, she eventually attributed it to her own aggrieved, tired mind playing tricks on her.

"I should have just forgotten about Rose and stayed with Absol right from the start," she told herself. "If I had, we both could have survived."

You needed to see the truth for yourself, even if it was painful, the voice countered. If you hadn't, it would have plagued and tormented you for the rest of your days.

"But it wasn't worth Absol's life! I…I would give anything to take it all back, to tell him I'm sorry…"

Why are you so sure he's gone forever? He told you he would always be with you, didn't he?

"Of course…but he was obviously speaking metaphysically. There was no way for him to escape those mines…was there?"

This time, there was a brief pause. Ember silently waited for her mind's counterargument.

Do you remember what Absol said to you when you first reached Rypherior's cave and you nearly left him behind because of the danger? The voice replied, sounding slightly louder and closer now.

"Yeah…he just chuckled and said, 'You can't get rid of me that easily.' What about it?"

Well, didn't you believe him?

Ember scoffed. "Of course, but that…can't change what's happened, so why does it matter?"

"Because you can't get rid of me that easily."

At this, Ember started slightly. At first, she was certain the voice had been in her own head, but it sounded much too familiar and distinct for that now. She quickly turned toward its source, her jaw dropping as she saw none other than Tropius stretching out his wings on the beach nearby, smiling jovially at her. When had he flown in? Had she been too distraught to even hear him coming? She remembered that Tropius had been a quiet flier, which at least explained that. She was certain the voice she'd spoken with hadn't belonged to Tropius, but she was elated to see him nonetheless.

However, all thoughts of Tropius instantly disappeared from her mind when she saw another pokemon leap off of his back and onto the sand, briskly shaking himself off. The white-furred passenger smiled warmly at Ember, his bright red eyes gleaming in the slowly-setting sunlight. Was this some kind of hallucination? Was her mind playing one last cruel trick on her? She could hardly dare to hope he was real, afraid that she would soon wake up and find out it was a dream. But everything in front of her seemed to argue against that.

As he moved closer toward her, she began to feel incredibly dizzy, her vision swimming and her legs weakening. He reached out and put his paw on her shoulder, the warmth and softness of his touch dispelling all thoughts of him being unreal.

"Pretty rough day, huh?" Absol said kindly.

Ember heard nothing more, as her vision soon went totally black and she fainted on the beach.

 

Waking up after suddenly losing consciousness had never been one of Ember's favorite pastimes, and she normally dreaded it from the moment her awareness returned. However, this time felt…different. It wasn't painful or unpleasant, and she didn't feel sick or exhausted. There was also a soft warmth on her right cheek, though she had no idea what was causing it. She felt like she was waking up from an incredibly pleasant sleep, and she remembered having the most wonderful dream. She saw Absol's face, almost as though he were back from the dead, and the way he'd spoken to her…

When she thought back, though, she realized that she had no way of knowing whether she was still on the island, or if the whole thing had been a dream as well. Heck, maybe her entire adventure had been one long, incredible dream. If so, it had been the most amazing, miraculous, beautiful, intriguing, difficult, tragic, heartbreaking, and yet wonderful dream she'd ever had.

Deciding that there was only one way to find out, Ember slowly opened her eyes.

The first sight that greeted her was the one she'd been yearning to see again for so long, though she had been certain she never would again. Absol was smiling gently down at her, and the warmth she'd felt was his paw resting on her cheek, softly stroking it as he slowly pulled her out of her sleep and back to reality. And what a beautiful reality it was.

"Are you back with us?" he asked, his soothing voice making her feel even more at peace.

"I hope so," she replied with a faint smile, still slightly groggy. "Absol…is it really you?"

He chuckled a bit, a sound she'd missed for a long time now.

"Last I checked," he replied. "If you still aren't sure I'm your Absol, you remember my nickname, right?"

Ember grinned. "Shadow."

At this, Ember heard a cough and tilted her head to see Tropius, who had been drinking from a lake nearby, and was now choking on the water. Once he recovered, he grinned widely.

"Shadow?" he chuckled. "Your name is Shadow?"

"Tropius, aren't you late for something?" Absol growled.

Tropius just laughed again and went back to drinking and washing himself off. Absol looked back at Ember, his smile returning.

"I was starting to think I'd never find you, you know," he said. "It was just luck I found Tropius flying back to the mainland, and he told me what happened."

"And you saved my life," Ember said quietly. "I thought I would never escape that island alive. Where are we?"

"When you fainted, I had Tropius carry you, and we all flew back to the mainland. I hope that's okay…"

"Of course!" Ember replied quickly. "I don't mind at all."

"I certainly do," Tropius called, looking back at them. "From now on, no more free rides!"

Ember and Absol briefly chuckled at the remark. When Ember returned her gaze to her mate, it felt like she was looking at a pokemon who'd risen from the dead. A thousand questions sprang to her mind, and she was sure that a year ago she'd have asked them all at once. But here and now, she would settle for just one.

"Absol…how are you still alive?"

Absol smiled again. "Sometimes, I'm not sure myself. Darkrai must be crying over how many times I've cheated death now. I thought for sure I was finished down there, but…let's just say that a lot of things went right for a change, and I had a little help from a close friend."

Ember nodded slowly. She had a feeling she knew what friend he was referring to, and not for the first time, she felt grateful for all the wonderful people they'd met on their journey. The words rang pleasantly in her mind. Their journey. It was indeed theirs once more. Finally, they were together again, and they'd survived everything that had come their way.

Ember slowly rose to her feet, feeling totally refreshed. None of the pain from her previous clash with her Replacement lingered, and she realized that Absol must have healed her wounds in her sleep. As soon as she was sure she was steady, she stepped forward and hugged Absol tightly, and he eagerly returned the embrace.

Soon, without either knowing who had made the move first, their lips met, a feeling of lasting joy and relief washing over Ember as she kissed Absol for the first time in what must have been months. She never thought she'd feel the gentle touch of his lips or his warm embrace ever again. He was alive. And now, they could finally have their life together, without any more danger or trainers or gangs or hunters getting in the way.

When they finally broke the kiss for air, Ember wrapped her tails around him and they held each other tightly, savoring every second of the reunion, not even caring whether Tropius was watching or not.

"I'm sorry for everything, Absol," she said quietly. "I should have listened to you right from the beginning. In fact, I…I think deep down, I always knew the truth, but I never allowed myself to see it. I just…didn't want to believe it. But you were right. Rose was…"

Absol leaned back slightly and met her gaze, giving her a tender smile.

"It's okay, Ember. All of that is behind us now," he reassured her. "It's time to look forward instead of focusing on the past."

He briefly glanced over his shoulder at Tropius before looking back at her.

"Besides, we'll have plenty of time for apologizing to each other in private later," he added quietly with a slight grin.

Ember smirked a little. Finally, the two released their embrace and turned to Tropius, who suddenly looked worried.

"Uh oh, you're gonna ask me for another favor now, aren't you?" he said tentatively.

"Just a little one," Absol replied. "Can you give us one more flight? We'll pay you for the trouble."

Ember grinned and nuzzled up against Absol. "So, where are we going today?" she asked.

"Home, Ember," he replied, reaching his arm around her. "We're going home."

 

"Hmm, that's a likely story," Umbra told the interloper Ampharos—or Kala, as she called herself-at the town entrance. "Still, I'm afraid I can't take any chances."

Kala, who was standing at the gates of the town Ember had described to her, let out a long, aggravated sigh at the Umbreon who was blocking her path.

"Look, she said you would let me in," she protested. "Ember gave me distinct instructions about this place!"

"Hm. Can you describe this 'Ember' character for me?"

"Um…multiple tails, golden-orange fur, red eyes…"

"Does she have a pungent sense of humor?"

"Yeah! That's her!"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

Kala nearly melted into the ground. She paused for nearly a full ten seconds before thinking of her next tactic. She was starting to suspect this Umbreon was either very clever or very stupid, and she was starting to think it was a combination of both.

"This is a community of pokemon who want to live in peace, and I'm one!" she tried.

Umbra stroked his chin thoughtfully. "You're very clever—and beautiful—but you'll find I'm a pokemon of dazzlingly sharp intellect, and I won't fall prey to such a façade so easily."

Kala groaned. "If I were trying to trick you, why would I march up to the gates and tell you my name and purpose instead of, say, creeping up on you and not waking you up at your post, leaving me free to do my dastardly work?"

"Aha! So you admit you're planning something sinister, eh?"

"Wha-no! I'm just saying that whatever you think I was going to do—I mean, what you think I'm planning…"

Umbra chuckled triumphantly. "So, can't even keep your story straight anymore, eh?"

"I can shoot Thunder pretty straight," she replied evenly.

"Like I was saying, welcome to our humble town," Umbra said with a smile, standing aside and opening the gates.

With a sigh, Kala stepped inside the city, marveling at the well-kept houses and buildings, as well as all the finer touches, such as orb-lanterns and lampposts powered by pokemon fire and even electricity. The town was also surrounded by tall hills and dense forest, and as such was not only well concealed from potential threats-trainers—but also reaped the benefits of nature, such as an abundance of berries and water from the nearby springs and lakes. The plant life was also well maintained by the numerous Bug pokemon in and around the city. In a way, it was almost a paradise for pokemon.

"Well, I have to give Ember credit," Kala muttered. "She sure knew what she was talking about."

Umbra smiled. "Yeah, it's one of the few places we can call home, but it certainly suffices. That aside, though, you say you talked to Ember?"

Kala grinned wickedly. "Ember who?"

"Okay, I had that one coming," he admitted with a sigh, making a mental note not to fall into that one again. This 'Kala' was a much more serious adversary than she'd first led on.

"Anyway, if we're done playing word games, I was hoping I could find a place to stay here," Kala said.

"Of course," Umbra replied, his grin widening. "A gorgeous and intelligent lady like you is always welcome here. In fact, we even have a few unoccupied houses around here, great location, plenty of space, good ventilation—"

"Wait, are you a pokemon, or a Real Estate agent?" Ampharos asked with a smirk.

"Both! Now, then, about your new home…"

Umbra briefly glanced away while speaking, gesturing to a few of the houses near the entrance. He suddenly froze, staring wide-eyed past the town gate. Ampharos looked at him in confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"Look, do you see that?"

Without waiting for a reply, Umbra turned and ran toward the gates. Bewildered, Ampharos followed him, stopping at the entrance and peering outside. Sure enough, there was a large green pokemon flying toward them, his wings flapping silently as he grew larger on the horizon.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Umbra replied. "I may have to…oh, wait, I know him! That's Tropius! He's part of our community. What's he doing here, though…?" he wondered aloud.

Tropius soon landed about a half a mile outside the gates, and two pokemon—one with golden\orange fur and one with white fur—hopped off of his back. At first, Umbra and Ampharos couldn't even begin to make them out at this distance, especially with the sunlight in their eyes. However, as they headed toward the town, their forms slowly grew clearer.

Ampharos actually staggered back a half-pace once she began to recognize them, her jaw nearly hitting the ground.

"Oh…my…God…it's…can it be?" she sputtered. "It's…it's…"

Umbra just stared in wide-eyed silence at the two incoming pokemon for a few moments.

"…Holy jeez," he muttered finally. "…They made it…they made it!"

 

Upon arriving at the town entrance, two familiar faces immediately ran outside to meet Ember and Absol, teary-eyed and grinning widely. Umbra immediately tried to rush up and group-hug them both and failed epically due to his size, instead settling for one at a time. Ampharos kept a respectful distance, but was no less elated to see them.

"I knew you guys'd come back," Umbra said, wiping his eye. "Everyone else said you were gone for good, but they should have listened old Umbra, because I always knew right from the start-

"Well, nobody else did, so I'm glad you knew before all the rest of us," Absol interrupted.

"Of course! I know absolutely everything! Don't you know that by now?"

The joy of the reunion was the only reason that joke received any laughs.

"That aside, how did you guys survive?" Umbra asked, like an eager child waiting to hear a bedtime story. "I heard you were captured by the West Side! How did you escape?"

Ember smiled. "I thought you said you knew everything."

Umbra faltered. "Well, I do…most of the time."

"Well, I bet you didn't know that Exeggcute are actually seeds instead of eggs."

"No way, they're definitely eggs!"

"Nu uh, they're seeds."

"No, they're eggs!"

Absol groaned. "Oh, no, not this again. What have I done, bringing these two back together?"

After another brief fit of laughter from the others, Kala, whose eyes were slightly red, regarded Ember and Absol in both awe and admiration.

"I can't believe you're both here," she said quietly. "Absol, after the trainers attacked and destroyed all the East and West Side bases, I thought you were killed…and Ember, when I showed you that island, I thought I was sending you to the same fate…but here you both are, alive and well. How did you do it?"

Absol couldn't resist a smile. "In the future, nobody assume I'm dead until you see my body, okay? But all jokes aside, we're here and we're here to stay, and that's all that matters."

Umbra looked back and forth at them with bated breath. "You're here to stay? But, wait, Ember, does that mean you…I mean, with your trainer and all…"

Ember hesitated. "Well, I uh…all that is, well…"

"Let's just say that that issue is behind us," Absol said, rescuing her. "I think we both agree that this is where we want to be."

Umbra beamed like the sun on midsummer morn, rushing over to the gate and shoving it open.

"Well, if you guys are really staying, then for crying out loud, come on in!" he shouted ecstatically.

Smiling, Ember and Absol followed him and Kala into the city, instantly breath-taken by the pristine, well-kept town and the myriads of pokemon of all types living there. Umbra led them down several streets, showing them all the main buildings, item stores, and other high points of their new home. At the end of the tour, Ember couldn't help shaking her head in wonder.

"Looks like you guys have been doing pretty well for yourselves," she remarked. "Who appointed you the town gatekeeper, anyway?"

Umbra shrugged. "Well, I am a pretty vital part of the community, and they gave me the job because of my marvelous talents at warding off intruders."

"I gathered," she replied dryly.

"By the way, what are you doing wearing one of our ribbons, anyway?" he asked.

Ember looked down at the yellow ribbon around her neck.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I'm an honorary member too," she replied with a grin. "Small world, eh?"

Umbra's eyes widened. "They made you a member? They're just giving the title away now!"

"But wait, Umbra, if you're a member too, why don't you have a ribbon?"

Umbra looked down sheepishly. "Well, it's just…they're so unstylish. They'd ruin my charm and good looks!"

Kala chuckled. "How can you ruin what's not there?"

"Okay, you guys, that's enough," Absol cut in, hiding a smile. "So, Umbra, is there any place around here where we can stay?"

"Yeah, of course!" Umbra said. "I was actually just telling your Ampharos about the available houses when you showed up. So, I'll set one up for you and Ember, and then one for me and Kala, right?"

Kala scoffed. "You wish, Vaporeon wannabe."

Umbra shrugged. "Meh, it was worth a try. And why does everyone keep calling me that?"

"So, about our homes," Absol interrupted before another word game could start. "We're more than willing to pay…"

"Oh, no, there's no fee (sadly) or anything," Umbra said. "Any pokemon who want to live here are welcome. The only price is that you help out the community like everyone else."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Ember added with a smile. "Where are the homes?"

"There's an entire empty lot right over there," Umbra said, gesturing to a distant row of houses. "Just pick one that you like, and we'll work out the details later. To be fair, since Kala was here first, I'll help her find a good one and then I'll catch up with you guys later. Is that okay?"

"Sound's good to me," Absol replied, waving. "Be seeing you both."

"I'm so glad to be able to see you both again," Kala added. "Since we're all part of the community now, we'll probably be seeing a lot of each other, so I'll meet up with two again later."

With that, Umbra and Ampharos headed off into the heart of the vast city, soon disappearing from view. After they were out of sight, Ember and Absol headed for the neat row of houses Umbra had pointed out, eager to find a good home among their friends and this kind community.

Ember hadn't noticed it during all the warm reunions, but Absol was walking with a slight limp now. She didn't know how, but his leg had probably been badly injured recently. Ember hoped the limp would get better but she had a feeling it was staying for good. She walked closer to him and silently offered to support him as he walked, but he waved the help away with a grateful smile. She still walked slowly enough to make sure he could keep up, which allowed her to enjoy their time together more anyway.

As they walked through town together in companionable silence, Ember couldn't help thinking back to all the times she'd travelled at Absol's side, just the two of them against the world, trying to find their place. And now, they'd finally found it. She gazed fondly at the pokemon who'd given her a brighter future, wondering if his thoughts were similar.

"Absol, really, how did you survive?" she found herself asking. "And are the gangs really gone?"

Absol nodded slowly. "Without their leader, Luxray walked through the West Side like it was nothing, and the trainers destroyed the rest. As for how I held on long enough to escape and kept going afterwards, well…I guess that every time I was about to give up, I thought of you. Just remembering all we'd fought through together was enough to keep me going. In a way, you saved my life too."

Ember smiled. "Hopefully we won't have to keep saving each other's necks anymore from now on."

Absol shrugged. "One can only hope."

 

After going through the rows of beautiful little homes and talking about their past adventures, Ember and Absol finally decided on a place to live, which wasn't nearly as difficult as they'd expected. After so long of searching for a home during their journey, they weren't exactly picky about which roof they wanted to stay under. Rather than immediately enter the cheerful-looking house, though, Ember and Absol merely stood there in silence for a minute as they allowed all that had happened in so short a time to sink in.

"So, is this everything you were hoping for?" Absol asked with a smile.

"It's got its ups and downs," she replied. "I…I think I'm going to like it here."

Ember and Absol briefly admired the house Umbra had selected. It was relatively small, but the windows allowed them to see that the home was well furnished and would suit their needs perfectly. The garden in front was even more spectacular, and even the occasional berry bush could be found here and there.

But far more important than the house was the city it was in. At long last, they had found a place that was safe from trainers and gangs. They could finally live in a place where all their friends were, and where they could have the peaceful and happy life they'd fought so hard for. It was all they ever could have wanted and more.

After another quiet moment, Absol glanced at her again.

"So, when did you become a member of this big community?" he asked wryly.

"Oh, a few things happened while I was on my own," she replied nonchalantly. "I kind of helped save their leaders from a trainer attack."

"Is see. Is there anything else I should know about?"

Ember smirked. "Well, I didn't know you were alive until now. I'd say that makes us even."

Absol broke into laughter, as did Ember briefly. However, after another moment, Absol looked slightly downcast and apologetic as he regarded her.

"Listen, Ember, um…I'm sorry about Rose," he began tentatively. "I know she meant the meant the world to you, and knowing the truth now…"

"Absol, it's okay," she replied, reaching her paw to his cheek. "I don't need her anymore. Yes, I'm still a little sad, but…I have you again. And as far as I'm concerned, that's more than a fair trade."

Absol returned her smile and took her paw in his. "Well, if that's the case, let's enjoy what we've got while we still have it. And once the NPCT is over, I think the rest of the trainers will really start leaving. And in a year or so, once they're all gone, we'll have an entire region to explore. And I'll be with you every step of the way, Ember, just like I always have."

"I can think of no one I'd rather have with me," she replied with a warm smile.

Absol glanced briefly at their new home before returning his gaze to his mate.

"I don't know about you, but I'm dead tired," he said finally. "Let's head inside and see if this community knows anything about interior decorating."

Ember couldn't help laughing as they approached the house. However, she suddenly remembered something important.

"Oh, Absol, wait!" she said. "Before we call it quits, there's one last thing I need to take care of. Can you wait here for me? I'll only be a few minutes."

Absol smiled. "Of course. I'll be right here for you when you need me."

Ember briefly smiled back before heading off toward the forest outside of town, knowing that he always would be.

"Just don't go getting mixed up in another crazy adventure," he called over his shoulder. "I don't think I have another one in me quite yet."

Ember chuckled to herself. Oh, no, she had no intention of going anywhere. For the first time, she was right where she wanted to be, and nothing could change that.

 

The high cliffs at the edge of the forest gave a view of the sea that was as serene and beautiful as could be imagined. The air was crisp and fresh with a hint of the smell of salt water, and the plant life in the area was as unique as it was extravagant. The whole route languished in the crimson-tinted twilight that heralded the soft darkness of June nights.

Ember stood at the top of the cliffs, gazing out at the ocean and thinking about all she'd seen and done ever since Rose released her. She'd started out as nothing more than just another competitive Drought Ninetails, and one with slightly faulty stats, at that. And yet, thanks to Absol and all the others who had helped her, she'd become stronger than she'd ever thought possible and learned more than Rose could ever have taught her. And now, she had a life ahead of her that was to be envied by the greatest champions in the region. If the journey had been any less difficult, she would feel almost unworthy.

Ember thought back to how Rose had treated her, and who her former master really was. In a way, she couldn't bring herself to hate her. Rose had abandoned and nearly killed her, but what her master did had led to her finding this beautiful new life in the wild. While she couldn't forgive Rose for what happened to her other teammates, she was ready to forget her past and look forward to the future.

Reaching into her trainer bag, Ember pulled out her old Pokeball. She briefly gazed at the seal that portrayed a rose surrounded by flames. The image brought up many memories, of good times and bad. She thought about Cloyster, and who he had become when he was unable to cope with being released. She thought about Charizard, who was still a part of that life and couldn't escape. She thought of all her other teammates whom she hadn't seen since her release, who had been taken by the gangs.

And she thought about herself, and how she hadn't been able to bring herself to accept the truth until it was almost too late. She realized that, in their cleverness, the humans had found a way not only to capture pokemon, but to insidiously and ingeniously capture their hearts and minds too. And yet, their grip wasn't unbreakable, and she was living proof. And one day, she knew that all pokemon would be free.

Ember took one last look at her old Pokeball, the symbol of her life as a trained battler. Finally, she tossed it over the side of the cliff, watching it disappear into the massive pool of blue below, and with it, the chains Rose had placed around her heart. She had a new calling now, a new and better journey. She would devote herself to helping the spreading community of wild pokemon, to all her good friends, and to Absol. At last, she'd found her place in the world, and she wouldn't trade it for anything.

After a few more moments of peaceful silence, she turned and briskly headed back for Umbra's town. She'd kept Absol waiting long enough. Today was the first day of the rest of their lives.

It was time to get started.

 

Some time later, in a distant forest…

Ember couldn't help but moan in agony as she began to awaken. Every part of her body ached and stung. She couldn't see anything as she waited impatiently for the dark mist she had grown so familiar with to disappear from her eyes. Her headache was unholy. She almost wanted to sink back into unconsciousness again, but realized that would be impossible. She'd been knocked out a lot before, but she hadn't felt pain like this in a long time. She also felt very cold.

Finally, the fog began to clear from her vision. Ember hoped to see her teammates, and to hear them say that it was time for the next round of the tournament, and that their victory was assured. She hoped that Rose would be there to give her solid commands and win it for them, and she hoped she would soon be able to help her friends succeed in the NPCT.

But she didn't see or hear any of those things. Instead, when her vision cleared and her senses readjusted, she saw grass and trees all around her. She realized she felt cold because of a chilly breeze blowing by. As she tried to move, she felt that some of her fur was damp and sticky. When she checked the spot, she saw that her side was streaked with semi-dried blood and even singed slightly.

Eventually, she found she could move again. When she stood up, she got a better view of her surroundings. Gone was the tournament island, replaced by a massive forest. At first, she thought she was dreaming, but when she took a step forward, a sharp pain in her paw confirmed she was awake. She took in the very fresh air, which at least felt good. She turned all around, looking for the tournament arena.

But it wasn't there. She saw nothing but forest in every direction. Where was the tournament? Where were her friends? Where was her trainer? Ember suddenly began to feel very worried. Why was she in a forest? She tried to remember all that happened before she was knocked out. She remembered battling some strange Ninetails that had only eight tails and also knew how to use Drought, and that it was one of the toughest fights of her life. She remembered the other Ninetails jumping into the water like it was nothing, and then she recalled being hit by an incredibly powerful Fire Blast. After that, everything else was blank.

Ember tried to piece together what happened. She was battered pretty badly, but how could she have lost to a wild pokemon? She couldn't stop thinking about the intensity of the fight, and how it had ranged all over the island. In all that chaos and confusion, there might have been an accident. Yes, that must have been what happened! She had somehow gotten lost after the battle. Everyone must still be nearby. She limped past a few trees and turned a corner, expecting to find her trainer at any moment.

When she didn't see Rose right away, she kept moving past a thicket and through another clearing. And another. And another. She began to panic as she kept searching but saw no sign of her master anywhere. Had she gone too far? Was she on the wrong path? Maybe her master was still ahead of her? She heard flapping and looked up, seeing a group of wild Starly flying through the air above the trees. She suddenly realized where she was.

She was in the wild.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess thats that. You know, I have started to grow fond of these authors notes. Shame this will be the last one. I would ask for a review but if you got this far something in the story must have caught your attention. Still, it does not hurt.
> 
> In no way, shape or form was this an attack on the games. I pride myself that every thing that occurred in the entire story held true to the arbitrary rules set forth by Game Freak. The negative outlook on trainers is a result of a split in the universe. The two mentalities to approach the games are either: Pocket Monsters, you the trainer are capturing wild animals to protect yourself and to make a name in the world or... You find cute cuddly sentient life forms that you befriend and care for. When you take these conflicted views of the games origin and how present day Nintendo markets it you find the life of a pokemon is not at all fun. I will admit that gangs don't help.
> 
> This story is it for me. Most of my life for these past few years was dedicated to this. I was practically raised by Pokemon, in a way this is me giving back to the franchise. This will be my only story and with no more chapters this is it for Wild Pokemon. The only way this story can be found and subsequently enjoyed is word of mouth. I have never been a fan of call to actions but I have done everything I can to make a good story. Now its the internets job to enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I always dislike it when an author leaves an authors note at the end of their chapters and here I am doing just that. Go figure. Anyway I just wanted to let you, the reader, know this story is finished. I have been writing this out long land for the past few years.  
> I began a little bit before the release of Black 2 and White 2. The story does not take place directly in Unova but it does use generation five mechanics such as infinite drought sun, knock off is bad, no mega, and so on. This is for a simple reason: Generation six did not exist when I started writing and when it was announced I did not want to go back and rewrite all of my hard work.  
> I takes longer than expected to type these chapters up. Just for fun I am going to give a little peaks at the end of every chapter by listing the name of the next one. I should have a chapter up every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and repeat.


End file.
